Beautiful Disaster
by Ginielee
Summary: Après la mort de sa mère, Bella part passer l'été chez les Cullen à Volterra. Tout le monde est très accueillant avec elle sauf peut-être Edward le plus distant de tous, qui n'a de cesse d'intriguer notre héroïne - Parviendra t-elle à percer sa carapace?
1. ESPACE

**BEAUTIFUL DISASTER**

_By Ginie_

_****_

**- Prologue -**

_« __21 juin 2008__ – Besoin de changer d'air. »_

Je m'appelle Bella Swan, j'ai 19 ans et je suis à plus de 7000 kilomètres de chez moi. J'habite New York avec mon père Charlie, chef de police du 13ème arrondissement, mais cet été je quitte les Etat Unis. C'est la première fois que je suis aussi loin de chez moi. Je vais passer 3 mois en Italie, à Volterra une commune d'environ 11 200 habitants située dans la province de Pise, en Toscane. La ville est en hauteur sur la colline, entourée d'un rempart médiévale – une vrai petite forteresse. La vue est magnifique. Dans la cabine de ce petit taxi qui m'accompagne de l'aéroport de Pise à Volterra, j'ai tout le temps d'admirer la vue et mon prochain environnement. Il n'est que 11 heures du matin ici (5 heures du matin à New York, je suis fatiguée de mes 14 heures d'avion) et le soleil est déjà brûlant. Il n'y a pas de climatisation dans la voiture. Le chauffeur a l'air gentil, seulement, je ne parle pas un mot d'Italien donc je me contente de paraître polie et de hocher la tête de temps en temps. Jusqu'ici, ça a l'air de fonctionner.

Tout est vallonné, on monte, on décent, de vraies montagnes russes. C'est assez vert malgré la température élevée, il y a beaucoup de vignes et de champs cultivés. De l'avion je ne distinguais que des carrés verts et dorés, pas aussi bien délimités que les rues parallèles de New York ou Los Angeles (je le sais pour y avoir vécue quelques temps il y a deux ans. Un été chez une cousine éloignée, Angéla). Vue d'en haut, les formes géométriques se succédaient sans se ressembler – ça a sont charme, ça fait moins froid qu'aux Etat Unis. Bizarrement, je remarque tous ces petits détails. N'étant jamais allée en Europe avant (ni nulle par ailleurs !), tout me paraît nouveau.

Il y a trois choses dont je suis absolument certaine. La première, mon adorable écervelée de mère allait me manquer. La deuxième, je ne regrette pas ma décision de partir de la maison (même si mon départ fût quelque peu chaotique). Et enfin la troisième, la mort est paisible, facile, la vie est plus dure.

Je sortais mon journal de mon sac et en feuilletais les premières pages. A vrai dire, il y avait très peu de temps qu'il m'apprenait, un mois seulement. Ma mère me l'avait donné juste avant de mourir, chez nous, dans son lit. Je chérissais ce carnet à présent. Elle l'avait soigneusement remplie pendant 3 ans – je crois que ma grand-mère lui avait offert pour ses 15 ans – Le carnet était illustré de toutes sortes de photos, de notes, de poèmes, d'images déchirées dans des magasines avec des annotations. Un véritable livre de bord de l'adolescence de ma mère. Sur une des pages, elle avait collée la célèbre vue du New York Bridge de Brooklyn (il y avait encore les Twin Towers à cette époque) avec une note : _« Un jour, je vivrai là bas »_ - Je ne suis pas certaines que ces années New-Yorkaises aient été aussi belles que cette photo le laissait présager.

Ma page préférée était celle où était collée une photo en noir et blanc, un peu vieillie, un portrait de ma mère. Elle devait avoir 16 ou 17 ans. Elle souriait à quelqu'un à sa gauche qui n'apparaissait pas sur le cliché, avec sa robe d'été blanche et ses cheveux coupés courts symbole de la mode de la fin des années 70. De mémoire, je n'ais jamais vue ma mère sourire comme ça.

La page suivante du journal, était une peinture d'aquarelle que ma mère avait réalisé. Elle était artiste à ses heures, photographie, dessin, peinture – C'est pour cela que j'avais suivie un cursus artistique à l'Academy of Arts de New York. Je n'y avais passé qu'une seule année cependant. Voyant l'état de ma mère empirer, j'avais tout arrêté pour m'occuper d'elle. Je ne désespérais pas de reprendre mes études un jour cela dit, quand mes finances me le permettront. La vérité était que j'avais mis toutes mes économies dans ce voyage. Toujours est-il que les tons de cette peinture étaient clairs, parsemés de jaunes, roses, bleus – ça représentait une villa en Italie, entourée de champs de blés et gorgée de soleil – Ma destination.

Ma mère y avait vécue un an, juste avant de rencontrer mon père – elle avait alors pris une année sabbatique après le lycée (au grand damne de ma grand-mère) et s'était installée avec sa meilleure amie de l'époque, Esmé, dont les parents possédaient cette maison. Je crois qu'elles s'étaient perdues de vue après le mariage de mes parents, la distance n'arrangeant rien. Esmé s'était mariée elle aussi, à un médecin je crois, et elle avait reprit la villa de ses parents en Italie, quand mes parents eux, étaient retournés dans l'état de Washington où ils avaient grandis. Elles avaient été très proches à une certaine époque. J'avais eu l'occasion de croiser Esmé il y a quelques semaines, à l'enterrement. Une femme très douce, même si mes souvenirs de cette journée étaient un peu flous.

Le dernier mois avait été une véritable épreuve pour mon père et moi. Nous n'étions pas d'un naturel bavard et le deuil n'aidait pas notre communication. Nous nous étions tous les deux renfermés sur nous même. J'avais lu les pages où ma mère racontait sa magnifique année à Volterra et le bonheur qui transpirait de ces lignes. Le souvenir de ma mère affaiblie par la maladie me hantais et j'avais alors ressentie le besoin de me recueillir quelques temps dans cet endroit où elle avait passé « la meilleure année de sa vie », selon ses propres mots. J'avais alors contacté Esmé, lui racontant toute l'histoire et elle avait immédiatement accepté de m'accueillir pendant l'été. Elle me parlerait de ma mère et ne me demandait en échange que de l'aider à retaper sa villa. Une contrepartie plus que minime comparée au cadeau qu'elle m'offrait.

Mon père, quant à lui, n'avait pas apprécié ma démarche et nous nous étions violemment disputés avant que je ne quitte la maison. J'en étais attristée mais ce voyage comptait beaucoup à mes yeux. Il me permettrait peut-être de combler un peu le vide que ma mère avait laissé dans ma vie en partant si tôt.

Le taxi se gara devant la villa des Cullen et je payais la course, gratifiant le chauffeur de mes éternels hochements de têtes. Je fût alors frappée par l'image de la bâtisse qui s'élevait sur deux étages, devant mes yeux fatiguée. C'était comme si la peinture de ma mère venait de prendre vie, sous mes yeux.

***

**Chapitre I **

**ESPACE**

***

_24 heures plus tôt – New York –_

Je refermais la fermeture éclair de mon sac, passant lentement la lanière sur mon épaule. Je regardais une dernière fois l'intérieur de ma chambre, la pièce où je passais la majeure partie de mon temps. Je n'allais pas la revoir avant un moment. J'en sortais donc, une boulle serrant ma gorge, et fermais soigneusement la porte. M'engageant dans les escaliers pour rejoindre l'entrée, je découvrais le visage fermé de mon père dans sur le pas de la porte. Les dernières marches me parurent infranchissables. Je m'approchai lentement de Charlie, réajustant nerveusement la lanière de mon sac sur mon épaule. Nous restions silencieux un instant.

- Mon taxi va arriver. Soufflai-je sans croiser son regard.

- Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?

- Oui, je pense.

- Et ton guide ?

- Je l'ai.

- D'accord.

Le klaxon du taxi retentit.

- Je dois y aller, je t'appelle dès que je suis arrivée.

Je m'apprêtais à sortir quand Charlie me reteint par le bras.

- Bella, tu ne devrais pas faire ça ! Tu ne les connais même pas. Ce voyage pourrait te faire plus de mal que de bien.

- Je ne vois pas trop comment ça pourrait être possible.

J'avais répondu plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulus.

- Ta mère n'est restée qu'un an là bas, tu n'y trouveras rien de plus.

- Papa, j'ai besoin de respirer. J'en peu plus de cette maison. Elle me rappelle trop maman et le calvaire que nous avons vécus ici pendant un an ! Il faut que je vois autre chose, j'en ai besoin.

- Ce calvaire nous l'avons vécus tous les trois. On peut s'en sortir tous les deux Bella, donne nous une chance.

Ma mâchoire se contracta, un nouveau coup de klaxon sonna dans mon crâne telle la sentence qui tombait. Je sentie un flot incontrôlable de haine envahir mon corps, remontant le long de mon estomac, jusqu'à ma gorge. Je savais que dans quelques secondes, mes paroles allaient dépasser ma pensée. Pourtant je ne pu arrêter mes mots à temps.

- Avec tout le respect que je te dois papa, c'est pas toi qui nettoyais son vomi jour et nuit. C'est pas toi non plus qui essayais en vain de soulager ses douleurs alors que tu savais que ça ne servirait à rien. C'est pas toi qui l'a vu mourir.

- J'étais présent autant que toi pour ta mère ! Cria mon père, fou de rage.

- Ouais dans tes créneaux horaires ! Tu t'es réfugié dans le boulot !

- Elle ne travaillait plus, j'avais besoin de faire des heures supplémentaires pour garder la maison et tu le sais ! Tu es injuste Bella !

Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Les miens étaient secs à présent. Ils avaient déjà trop coulés.

- Peut-être … mais si je ne part pas tout de suite, je vais rester coincer ici, comme maman.

Mon père était resté figé dans l'entrée quand j'ouvrais la porte pour m'échapper. Je m'engouffrais alors dans mon taxi, sans un regard en arrière.

*******

_- Volterra -_

La voiture s'éloigna et j'avançais timidement jusqu'ici l'entrée principale sur un chemin de terre rouge, mon sac sur l'épaule. Je montais sur la petite terrasse, surplombée d'une véranda en fer forgée laissant passer l'air et abritée par une avancée de toit en Cannis, sûrement pour se protéger de la chaleur. Des plantes grimpantes s'infiltraient gracieusement le long du fer noir. Je frappais deux coups à la porte et patientais. Aucune réponse. Je réitérai la manœuvre, toujours rien. Je commençais à m'affoler, m'attendaient-ils vraiment ? Je faisais le tour de la villa et trouvais une porte fenêtre. Collant mon visage au carreau, j'observais l'intérieur désert. J'essayais alors, presque machinalement, d'entrer en actionnant la poignée. C'était ouvert. Je restais figée un instant, hésitant à rentrer sans qu'on ne m'y ai invité.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? Demandais-je en ayant, pour seule réponse, l'écho de ma voix.

Je finissais par pénétrer à l'intérieur de cette magnifique cuisine que je découvrais par la même occasion. Je fus surprise de voir à quel point l'intérieur de la villa était moderne comparé à l'extérieur rustique de cette grande bâtisse en pierre. Le sol était recouvert d'un carrelage noir brillant dans lequel se reflétait la lumière. Les murs peints d'un beau vert bleuté assez clair, contrastaient avec le sol plus foncé. Tous les éléments paraissaient tout droit sortit d'un grand restaurant gastronomique et un îlot centrale en bois clair donnait une touche chaleureuse à la pièce. Une pièce si grande que tout notre appartement de New York aurait pu y tenir. J'avais même peur d'en fouler le sol et de la salir. Cette pièce semblait tout droit sortie d'un magasine de décoration d'intérieur.

Je me dirigeais vers une porte au fond et pénétrais doucement dans un couloir tout aussi lumineux mais encore une fois silencieux. J'arrivais dans l'entrée principale. Sur ma droite, une grande arche donnant sur un salon et sur ma gauche un escalier en chêne. Je montais espérant enfin trouver âme qui vive, encore une fois personne. Je n'allais quand même pas faire toutes les pièces de la maison. Ça ne me plaisait pas de m'immiscer chez eux comme ça. En face de moi, une fenêtre. Je marchais lentement dans cette direction essayant de ne pas faire de bruit sur le parquet de bois brut. En me penchant par la fenêtre, je fus tétanisée par la splendeur de la vue. Un grand jardin dont le gazon, taillé au millimètre près, était d'un vert presque éblouissant. En face une maison de pierre, entourée de grandes sculptures rouges – des personnages assis aux visages étranges, qui m'étaient étrangement familiers – A l'horizon, des champs de blés à perte de vue et des collines vallonnées à n'en plus finir, des vignes aussi – Au loin, derrière la maisonnette de pierre, j'apercevais enfin quelqu'un qui travaillait dans le jardin. Un homme à la peau mate et blouse de travail. Libération.

Je dévalais les escaliers, empruntant le même chemin qu'à mon arrivé, mon sac glissant sans arrêt sur mes épaules, et faisais de grands signes à cet inconnu une fois dehors. Il arrêta son activité et me regardait approcher en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait le soleil dans les yeux se tortillait sur place pour voir qui avait bien pu lui faire de tels signes.

- Bonjour, excusez moi de vous déranger mais pourriez-vous me dire où je peux trouver les Cullen ? Demandais-je poliment, essayant de cacher ma joie d'avoir trouver quelqu'un.

- Qui les demande ? Demanda le jeune homme, assez abrupte.

- Heu … Bella … Ils m'attendent je pense … enfin j'espère.

- Ah ! La New-Yorkaise ! S'exclama-t-il en retirant ses gants de travail.

- Oui je suppose … entre autre.

- Je suis Jacob, je travail pour les Cullen, il désigna sous uniforme bleu, comme tu as du le remarquer.

Il me tendit la main après se l'être essuyée sur lui. Son sourire éclatant chassa peu à peu le stress de mon arrivée solitaire. Je lui serais la main un long moment, un peu trop, attendant qu'il réponde à ma question. Lui restait là, a agiter nos mains, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Cet homme, Jacob, me regardait bizarrement. On aurait dit que j'étais la chose la plus belle qu'il est jamais vu. Son regard me détaillais de haut en bas, sans pour autant que ça ne soit malsain. Il était curieux peut-être. Ses yeux brillaient d'une drôle de façon et il ne perdait jamais son sourire éclatant. Au bout d'une minute sa contemplation commençait à me mettre légèrement mal à l'aise toutefois et j'avais des crampes dans le poignet à force de me le faire secouer.

- Hum … Jabob ?

- Je t'en prie appels moi Jake.

- Jake tu peux … me rendre ma main s'il te plait …

- Oh Pardon ! Je suis désolé !

Il lâcha ma main immédiatement alors qu'un léger sourire amusé se dessinait sur mes lèvres. Je secouais la main pour y refaire circuler le sang. Il avait une force herculéenne ou peut-être était-ce parce que moi j'avais la force d'un légume.

- Et me dire où sont les Cullen par la même occasion. Lui rappelai-je alors qu'il repartait de nouveau dans la contemplation démesurée de ma personne.

- Oui bien sûr, suit moi, ils sont sûrement au bord de la piscine principale.

- Nous commencions à marcher, abandonnant la villa derrière nous.

- Principale ? Parce qu'il y en a plusieurs ?

- Deux, mais l'une d'elle est plus loin dans le poolhouse.

- Le poolhouse ? ! Répétai-je abasourdie.

Chez qui étais-je tombée ? Les Hilton ?

- Hey ! Bienvenue chez les Cullen ! Lança simplement Jake, comme si ça expliquait toute cette splendeur. Vien, je sais qu'ils sont impatients de te voir.

Il pressa le pas, j'avais même du mal a le suivre.

- Combien de gens vivent ici ?

- Sur le domaine tu veux dire ?

Je haussais les épaules.

- Dans la villa ils sont 4 dont et un de leur fil qui vit dans le poolhouse. Mais honnêtement cette maison est très fréquentée, ils reçoivent souvent, entre les amis des un et des autres. Moi et ma famille on a une maison sur leur domaine, après les champs de blés. En tout, on doit être 8 a vivre dans la propriété en permanence, plus les gens de passage comme toi. Une fois que tu as goûté à la vie façon Cullen, tu ne peux plus t'en passer !

- A ce point là ?

- Tu verras ! C'est par là …

- Ça a l'air très grand.

J'étais émerveillée par tout ce que je découvrais.

- Je sais pas … 5 ou 6 hectares je dirais.

- Et tu t'occupes du jardin tout seul ? ! M'exclamais-je.

- Nan, rit-il, il y a moi, Leah ma sœur, Seth mon cousin et mon père Billy qui nous dirige.

J'enregistrais toutes ses informations au fur et à mesure quand enfin, Jacob ralentie en me montrant deux personnes un peu plus loin.

- Les voilà !

- Merci beaucoup en tout cas.

- De rien c'est normal. Au plaisir de te revoir très bientôt dans les parages ?

- Bien sûr.

- J'ai été ravi de faire ta connaissance Bella. Si jamais tu as besoin d'un guide pour faire le tour de la propriété je suis ton homme !

Je riais

- Je tacherai de m'en souvenir.

- Mais j'espère bien. Me répondit-il charmeur.

_« Charmeur ? ! Avec moi ? ! »_. Je n'étais pas certaine que les gens ici me voyaient très clairement ... _« Il a peut-être besoin de lunette »._

Il recula de quelques pas, recommençant à me fixer en souriant, l'air hébété, comme tout à l'heure. Cette fois je ne pu m'empêcher de rire.

- Je continu hein ?

- Je crois oui. Répondis-je, amusée.

- Je ferais mieux de me remettre au travail. Bienvenue ici Bella, tu verras la vie est douce à Volterra.

Je lui souriais et le vis s'éloigner au pas de course. Je portais de nouveau mon regard sur le couple se prélassant au bord de la piscine, inspirant profondément, et parcourait les derniers mètres qui nous séparaient.

- Hum … Bonjour …

Un petit bout de femme, rousse et incroyablement souriante, allongée sur sa chaise longue, en maillot, un grand chapeau sur la tête, se tourna vers moi : Esmé. Immédiatement j'affichai un grand sourire, comme faire autrement devant un visage aussi radieux.

- Bella ! Ma chérie ! On ne t'attendait pas si tôt.

Elle se leva et me serra contre elle.

- Mon vol n'a pas eu de retard.

Je refermais timidement mes bras autour d'elle, me laissant bercer. Elle recula, prenant mon visage en coupe, et me regarda attentivement.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Ça va … un peu fatiguée c'est tout.

Nous nous contemplâmes un moment. C'était comme si elle essayait de sonder mon esprit, mais ça n'avait rien de gênant, bien au contraire. Cette femme avait quelque chose de rassurant. Elle encadra mes épaules, me retournant vers la piscine.

- Bella, je te présente Carlisle, mon mari.

Celui-ci s'avança vers moi en me tendant la main.

- Ravi de t'accueillir Bella.

- Merci à vous.

- Je t'en pris, tu me nous tutoyer.

Le Docteur Carlisle Cullen était un homme très élégant, même en tenue décontractée. Grand, blond vénitien et la même bonté dans les yeux que sa femme.

- Chéri, les enfants ne devraient pas tarder, tu peux commencer à préparer le déjeuner s'il te plait ?

- Bien sûr. Je te débarrasse ?

Je lui confiais mon sac de voyage. Il embrassa le front d'Esmé, m'adressa un sourire discret et s'éloigna. Esmé enfila un peignoir et me reprit par les épaules.

- Tu viens, je vais te faire un tour du propriétaire.

Nous commencions à marcher toutes les deux, passant derrière la piscine, rejoignant les champs de blés.

- Alors, comment est la vie à New York ?

Je haussais les épaules.

- Quelque peu morbide à vrai dire.

Elle ne dit rien, méditant ma réponse.

- J'avais beaucoup d'affection pour Renée tu sais. Même si nous nous étions un peu perdue de vue, j'ai été attristée d'apprendre sa mort.

Cette fois c'était moi qui ne répondais rien.

- Ces terrains nous appartiennent, j'y viens souvent m'y ressourcer. Libre à toi d'aller et venir où bon te semble. Tu es ici chez toi.

- Merci beaucoup de me permettre de venir.

- Bella, il faut que tu comprennes que c'est dans ma nature d'aider les autres. Beaucoup de personnes sont venues au fil des années prendre un peu de repos ici. J'estime que j'ai les moyens et la place de le faire. Ton appel ne m'a pas surprit. C'est pour ça que je t'ai laissé mes coordonnés. Comment va Charlie ?

- Pas très bien. Il ne souhaitait pas que je vienne ici.

- Ton père a toujours brillé par sa discrétion.

- Je sais. J'avais besoin de venir. J'espérais que tu pourrais me parler de l'année que ma mère a passé chez vous.

- Avec plaisir. Ça a été une année très enrichissante pour elle, elle a beaucoup peint, sculptée. D'ailleurs on a toujours les Gardiens du Temple.

- Les quoi ?

- C'est comme ça que Renée les appelait. Ces grandes statues rouges à l'entrée de l'atelier – son atelier.

- C'est ma mère qui les a fait ?

Esmé me souriait.

- Il me semblait les avoir déjà vu justement … Soufflai-je, les yeux perdu sur l'horizon.

Une fois le premier champ parcouru, nous tombions sur un tout autre décor. Le fameux poolhouse. Tout simplement splendide. Digne des grandes villas Hollywoodiennes. Perchée sur une petite hauteur, surplombant Volterra, une petite maison blanche de plein pied, entourée de colonnes et ouverte de grandes baies vitrée, trônant en face d'une superbe piscine. Une fontaine faite de roches, collait de façon continue, remplissant mes oreilles du doux bruit de l'eau – comme un petit ruisseau. La piscine était entourée de palmiers et d'un gazon vert. Une petite avancée couverte abritait des chaises longues, des parasols et une grande table en tek.

Face à mon air perdu, Esmé resserra son étreinte sur mes épaules et glissa à mon oreille : « C'est notre côté California ! » - Je lui adressais un sourire conquis.

- Libre a toi d'occuper cette piscine, par contre le poolhouse est occupé.

- D'accord.

Nous continuions notre route, revenant sur nos pas par un autre champ, des vignes cette fois.

- C'est d'ici que provient notre production de vin. 100% biologique. On a une cave en bas.

- Bien.

- Je te demanderais peut-être d'y travailler quelques matins avec Emmett.

- Emmett ?

- Mon fil. J'ai deux fils, dont Emmett, qui a 28 ans. Il vit momentanément ici en attendant d'emménager avec son amie Rosalie. Ils sont à la recherche d'une maison. Il est vignoble et son entreprise, dont Carlisle et moi sommes actionnaires, puise ses ressources ici. Il est un peu bourru tu verras, il aime bien agacé les gens, ne te laisse pas faire surtout. C'est un amour quand on le connaît.

- Heu … d'accord …

- J'ai aussi une fille, Alice. Elle est un peu plus âgée que toi. Elle a 24 ans et fait de hautes études de stylismes à Milan. C'est un ange. Elle était impatiente de te rencontrer. Elle travaille dans une boutique en - centre ville en attendant de reprendre les cours en octobre. Ils viennent déjeunés avec nous à midi justement.

- D'autres personnes que je serais emmené à rencontrer ? Demandai-je, légèrement inquiète.

Esmé me lança un regard interrogateur.

- C'est que je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les gens. Avouais-je, gênée.

- Tel père, telle fille j'imagine. Plaisanta-t-elle.

- Je suppose.

Esmé m'arrêta, me tournant face à elle, les deux mains sur mes épaules.

- Ne t'inquiète pas tout se passera bien.

- Je sais.

- Il y a les Black, une charmante famille qui travaille pour le domaine.

- Jacob m'a accompagnée jusqu'à vous.

- Un charmant jeune homme, sourit Esmé, très gentil tu verras.

- Il à l'air.

- Ensuite, tu verras souvent Rosalie et Jasper, les moitiés de mes chers enfants. Jasper travail depuis 2 ans avec Carlisle. Il est interne dans son hôpital, c'est comme ça qu'il a rencontré Alice. Et il y a Edward bien sûr mon petit dernier en quelques sortes.

Son visage s'illumina dès qu'elle parla de lui.

- En quelque sorte ?

Nous recommencions à marcher et, en tournant au coin d'un saule pleureur, j'apercevais la villa.

- Edward est arrivé chez nous à l'âge de 15 ans. Nous l'avons adopté. Il fait partie de cette famille depuis 8 ans maintenant. Il occupe le poolhouse justement. C'est un garçon très gentil bien qu'un peu solitaire. Je ne suis pas sûre que te le croise aussi souvent que les autres.

Nous ne parlions plus pendant quelques secondes.

- A part ça, je te veux tous les jours sauf le samedi et le dimanche, debout à 8 heures précise. Début des rénovations à 9 heures dans la future bibliothèque à l'étage.

Elle avait parlé plus sévèrement ce qui m'amusa plutôt que de m'impressionner. Même sévère cette femme restait apaisante.

- Compris

- C'est une grande pièce et un coup de main ne sera pas de trop. Ajouta-t-elle.

- Je suis là pour ça. Lui assurai-je comme pour lui prouver ma bonne volonté.

Nous sortions enfin des champs pour retrouver le gazon.

- Allez viens ! Lança Esmé en accélérant le pas. Il est temps de passer à table.

Je lui souriais et nous nous dirigions vers la cuisine. En passant devant l'atelier et ses sculptures, j'eu un petit pincement au cœur. Je m'en détournais. Déjà une odeur délicieuse vint chatouiller mes narines et mon ventre gargouilla ce qui fit rire Esmé.

Elle pénétra avant moi dans la cuisine et déjà trois nouveaux visages se tournèrent dans ma direction. Tous souriants, tous aussi beau que leurs parents. Je leur adressais un timide signe de main, la remettant directement à l'arrière de mon jean.

- Tout le monde : Voici Bella, la fille de Renée qui va passer l'été chez nous.

- Enchantée mam'zelle ! Me lança un grand brun immense, aussi bien de haut que de largue, agitant un couteau de boucher à la main.

- Voilà Emmett, m'indiqua Esmé, tu connais déjà Carlisle – celui-ci était occupé a nettoyer des légumes, et me fit un petit clin d'œil – et cette jeune fille c'est …

- Alice ! Lança cette jeune femme brune, fine et incroyable élégante qui m'enlaça avec fougue. Je suis tellement contente de te rencontrer, enfin une présence féminine dans cette maison ! Je ne suis pas aidé avec mes débiles de frères !

- Hey ! S'insurgea Emmett. Vas-y doucement microbe, des fille comme toi j'en mange tous les jours au petit déj' !

Alice lui tira la langue.

- Tu vois ce que je veux dire. Me chuchota-t-elle ensuite.

Je riais légèrement.

- L'écoute pas Bella, continuait son frère, c'est un petit lutin farceur !

- C'est ça, répliqua Alice en nous détournant de lui. Bella, je te présente Jasper mon copain.

Jasper était assez fin, blond et tout aussi élégant qu'Alice. La discrétion se lisait sur ses traits. Il fit quelques pas vers moi en me tendant la main.

- Bienvenue Bella, j'espère que ton séjour serra agréable.

- Merci. Répondis-je poliment.

- Bella, on cuisine Italien pour toi.

Je reportais moi attention sur Esmé.

- ça nous donne l'occasion d'utiliser la cuisine pour la première fois. M'expliqua Carlisle.

- Nous venons de la rénover. Continua sa femme.

- J'espère que tu as faim ! Me lança Alice, toute enthousiaste au bras de Jasper.

- Oui bien sûr, je meurs de faim !

- J'ai porté ton sac dans l'ancienne chambre d'Edward à l'étage, Alice te montrera ou c'est après le déjeuner. M'informait le docteur. Tu dois avoir besoin de te reposer après ce si long voyage.

- AAAh New York, soupirait alors Alice rêveuse, mon rêve ! Il faudra que tu me raconte comme c'est de vivre là bas. Ça doit être existant !

- C'est une ville comme les autres tu sais. Lui répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Elle allait répliquer mais :

- A table ! Lança Esmé avec un gros saladier fumant dans les mains.

Emmett fût le premier assis, quant à Jasper, il me tira poliment une chaise – ayant sûrement remarqué mon embarra devant la table – et je m'installais au côté d'Alice. L'odeur qui se dégageait de ce plat était irrésistible. J'en salivais.

- Ton assiette Bella. Me demanda la maîtresse de maison en tendant la main vers moi.

Je lui passais et elle la remplissait de façon généreuse.

- « _Arrosto Della Vena_ » M'annonça-t-elle fièrement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandais-je en savourant déjà mon plat du regard.

- Une spécialité italienne. Aussi appelé le _Brasato al Barolo_, m'expliqua Emmett en y mettant l'accent, c'est un ragoût aux épices et au Barolo, un grand vin du nord de l'Italie faisant partie de la production issue du cépage rouge Nebbiolo.

- C'est délicieux tu vas voir. Précisa Jasper.

- Tomates Mozzarella pour Madame ! Lança Esmé en donnant une assiette spéciale à sa fille.

Je regardais l'assiette d'Alice sans comprendre ce changement de régime.

- Je suis végétarienne. Me précisa-t-elle.

- Elle ne fait jamais rien comme les autres celle là ! Lança son frère, déjà entrain de couper sa viande.

Alice lui jeta une boulette de pain.

- ça suffit ! Vous avez quel âge enfin ? Sermonna leur mère.

Le reste du déjeuner se passa comme il avait commencé, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Je m'étais délectée de chaque bouchée de ce _Brasato al Barolo_, tout bonnement exquis et en avait même reprit une deuxième fois. Nous avions finis le repas sur la terrasse face au jardin, vers 14h00. Nous avions pris le temps de parler de tout et de rien. Le temps s'écoulait paisiblement ici. Les cigales chantaient, il n'y avait pas un nuage dans le ciel, la chaleur annonçait le début d'un été très chaud et une légère brise nous caressait le visage.

- Si tu veux demain je te montrerai les endroits que je préfère en ville. Me proposait joyeusement Alice.

Je regardais Esmé.

- Quoi ? Ma divine mère ne te fait pas travailler le dimanche quand même.

- Sent toi libre de tes actes pendant tes week-end Bella. Tu ne travail pour moi que la semaine, je ne suis pas une esclavagiste ! Ria Esmé.

- C'est d'accord alors !

- Génial !

J'essayais alors de cacher un bâillement venu de nulle part. Tout le monde sembla s'en amuser, mais j'en fus très gênée.

- Dis le si tu t'ennuies avec nous ! S'exclama Emmett.

- Non ce n'est pas ça du tout ! M'empressai-je de dire.

Le gros balourd explosa de rire.

- Bella, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure à propos de mon cher fils ?

- Tu lui as parlé de moi ? ! S'insurgea l'intéressé.

Il te taquine. M'assura sa mère.

- De toute façon c'est l'heure de la sieste ! Que je dorme un peu avant de prendre mon service de nuit.

- Chéri, tu travails trop.

- Je sais.

Carlisle se leva et tout le monde l'imita, moi dans la foulée.

- Alice, montre sa chambre à Bella tu veux ? Lui demanda sa mère.

- Bien sûr.

- Je vais y aller moi. Annonça poliment Jasper, offrant un magnifique sourire à sa compagne qu'il embrassa discrètement sur la joue.

- Jazz tu m'accompagnes chez Rose au passage ? Je lui ai laissé ma voiture ce matin.

- Vous visitez une maison ?

- C'est possible, elle m'a dit de venir à 15h00, j'obéis au ordre ! Lançait Emmett en se mettant au garde à vous.

- On voit qui porte la culotte à la maison ! Lançais-je, moqueuse.

Emmett me lança un regard choqué. Alice éclata de rire.

- Swan 1 / gros lourd de Cullen 0 ! Je l'adore déjà cette fille. Dit-elle en me serrant contre elle.

Jasper et Emmett l'éloignèrent mais celui-ci pris quand même la peine de m'adresser une dernière chose, visiblement amusé :

- On en a pas finit toi et moi Mam'zelle, tu viens de lancer les hostilités !

Je lui souriais et me laissais entraîner en haut par Alice qui s'était emparée de ma main.

Nous arrivions à l'étage sur une grande plate-forme de verre, laissant visible l'étage inférieur sous nos pieds. Se n'était pas l'étage que j'avais visité clandestinement à mon arrivée. Nous avions prit un autre escalier. Cette maison n'en finissait pas de me surprendre. Plusieurs portes se succédaient sur cet espace carré. Alice passa devant moi et je la suivais en évitant de regarder en bas. Même à cette hauteur j'avais des vertiges.

- A gauche, commença-t-elle, c'est la salle de bain. Ensuite, la chambre d'Emmett et la mienne. Là, tu as le bureau bibliothèque de mon père, que tu vas aider à re-décorer. La chambre de mes parents est dans l'autre aille de la maison avec, la salle de projection, le billard et le patio d'hiver.

- Combien il y a de pièces dans cette maison ? ! M'exclamais-je

Alice ricana.

- Je ne me suis jamais amusée à les compter à vrai dire ! Me répondit-elle, me laissant encore plus impressionnée.

- Ta chambre est au fond du couloir, après le bureau. Tu seras tranquille. Fais pas attention a la déco assez peu élaboré, c'était celle de mon petit frère avant qu'il ne se retranche dans le pool.

- Edward c'est ça ?

Elle hochait la tête.

- Esmé m'en a parlé.

- Tu sais pourquoi elle a choisie cette chambre parmi les autres ?

- Dis moi.

Elle ouvrit la pièce et je restais sur le pas de la porte.

- Ta mère y avait séjournée pendant qu'elle vivait ici. M'annonça fièrement Alice.

J'avalais difficilement ma salive. Mon sac avait été soigneusement posé au pied du lit. La pièce était grande, blanche et toute en longueur.

- Tu as vue sur les champs. Il y a une petite pièce d'eau juste pour toi sur le côté. Tu as le droit de rentrer tu sais. C'est ta chambre pour les 3 prochains mois maintenant. Me dit gentiment Alice.

Je lui souriais faiblement et me décidais à faire quelques pas dans la pièce.

- Je te laisse te reposer. Les choses sont calmes ici le samedi après-midi. Avec cette chaleur en plus. Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis à côté. Fais comme chez toi. La piscine est à ta disposition, il y a des serviettes propres dans ton placard.

- Merci beaucoup.

- On dîne à 21h00, dans le jardin.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et referma la porte derrière elle.

Je me retrouvais seule au milieu d'une pièce qui m'étais inconnue, où ma mère avait vécue. Je restais plantée au milieu, en détaillant le moindre recoin, imaginant Renée y vivre. Très vite l'émotion me submergeait et j'essuyais une larme qui s'échappait de mon œil. Je me refusais toute faiblesse depuis qu'elle c'était éteinte. Elle m'avait fait promettre de ne pas la pleurer et d'honorer son souvenir en étant le plus heureuse possible. Ma mère était quelqu'un de joyeux par nature et suivre sa ligne de conduite était une de mes priorités.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de meuble dans la chambre. Un grand lit en face de la porte avec une petite table d'appoint sur laquelle était posé un réveil affichage digital, la fenêtre à gauche entourée de voilages blancs, un bureau et une chaise en dessous de celle-ci, sur lequel traînaient quelques CD. Derrière moi, un grand placard puis à côté, une seconde porte. Je l'ouvrais et y découvrait une petite salle de bain cosy avec un cabinet de toilette, un lavabo et une cabine de douche. C'était don cette pièce qu'Alice avait appelé : « salle d'eau ». Cette pièce était aussi grande que notre unique salle de bain à New York. Les Cullen étaient définitivement des gens très aisés, sans pour autant le montrer. Des riches aux valeurs simples. Je me laissais tomber sur le lit, regardant encore une fois ma nouvelle chambre et décidait de ranger mes affaires.

Le placard avait été vidé et j'y rangeais sans problèmes mes quelques jeans, mes hauts, mon sweater à fermeture éclair dans lequel j'aimais m'emmitoufler le soir, mon maillot de bain, la seule jupe que j'avais et une petite robe d'été que je m'étais forcée à prendre à la dernière minute. Je disposais ensuite mes affaires de toilettes dans la salle de bain, cette partie se résumant à ma brosse à dent, un tube de dentifrice, mon seul et unique mascara – l'ensemble de mon maquillage donc - du shampoing, un tube de crème après soleil et le parfum que Renée m'avait offert à mon précèdent anniversaire. _Nina Ricci,_ un parfum fruité et frais.

Je rangeais ensuite mon Ipod, qui ne me quittait jamais, dans le tiroir de la table de chevet et tombais sur le journal de ma mère. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit et commençais à la feuilleter. Au bout d'une dizaine de page, je tombais sur une photo qui ne m'avait jamais interpellée jusque là : Les sculpture rouges. Je souriais en imaginant Renée s'acharner dans l'atelier et donnant vie à ces statues. Elles qui étaient encore là, 20 après, et elle qui était partie. Chaque recoin de cette maison était une démonstration de la vie de ma mère. Je savais que je n'avais pas encore tout vu. Je prenais un stylo et écrivais :

_« __21 juin 2008__ – Bien arrivée à Volterra. Des gens admirablement gentils. Tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de tes Gardiens du Temple. Ils sont magnifiques. »_

Je rangeais ensuite le carnet avec mon Ipod et regardais mon portable, posé sur le lit. C'était comme s'il me regardait et que nous étions en plein duel. Finalement je soupirais, vaincue, et composais le numéro de la maison. Le réveil affichait 15h00 donc 10h00 à New York. Je laissais s'écouler 5 sonneries avant que le répondeur ne se déclenche : J'entendais alors la voix de ma mère, mon sang se glaça. Nous avions oublié de changer le message de la machine :

« Bonjour ! Vous êtes Bien chez les Swan ! _(Ma mère et des rires enfantins au fond)_ Bella, Bella viens parler au téléphone ! _NAN !_ Allez viens ! _Allo ? On n'est pas là ! (Ma voix d'enfant turbulente)_ – alors laissez nous un message ! _(Mon père) BIIIPPPP _»

Je mettais quelques secondes avant de retrouver l'usage de ma voix.

- Papa …c'est moi … Tu dois être au travail … je suis bien arrivée. Les Cullen sont très accueillant. Je vais me plaire ici… Je … je suis désolée de la façon dont …

_« BIIIIP Merci de votre appel. »_

- Dont je suis partie. Finis-je dans le vide.

Dépitée, je jetai mon téléphone sur le lit et me laissais tomber en arrière.

J'avais du m'endormir car en ouvrant les yeux, le réveil affichait déjà 18h30. Je m'étirais lentement. Le soleil avait tourné et commençait à entrer par la fenêtre de la chambre. Il faisait une chaleur épouvantable. Je décidais d'aller profiter de la piscine. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que j'avais cette occasion. J'affilais mon maillot et m'enroulais dans un long paréo avant de prendre une serviette dans mon placard (elle sentait la lavande) et je descendre.

La maison était silencieuse et je la traversais sans rencontrer personne. Je refaisais le chemin a l'identique de celui que j'avais fais ce matin avec Jacob, pieds nus dans le gazon. Ça me chatouillait. J'étais accablée par la chaleur, encore impressionnante à cette heure avancée de l'après-midi. Qu'est-ce que ça serait en août ! Une fois arrivée à destination, je posais mon paréo et ma serviette sur le côté et plongeais la tête la première sans me poser de question. L'eau était glacée comparée à l'extérieur, pas plus de 20°. La piscine ne ressemblait pas aux piscines traditionnelles. Elle était faite de pierres brutes, imbriquées les unes dans les autres. Ce bassin improvisé, pas très grand mais suffisant pour nager quelques brasses, était rempli et alimenté en continu par de l'eau de source, donnant à l'eau une fraîcheur qui saisissait légèrement au départ. Ici, pas de chlore et autres produits chimiques, c'était du 100% naturel. Pour y entrer, il fallait descendre un escalier tailler dans un seul bloc de roche, très pittoresque. Il était drôle de constater que la maison en elle-même était très moderne mais que tout l'extérieur avait gardé des traits de caractères plus anciens. C'était là tout le charme de la propriété Cullen.

Je me prélassais donc dans le bassin, détendant mes muscles crispés par le voyage. Cette petite sieste m'avait reposé. Je me sentais mieux. Pourtant, chez moi, jamais je n'aurais pu dormir l'après-midi. Je crois même que ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis l'enfance. Note pour plus tard : Demander à maman. Oui, je continuais à parler à Renée. A travers les lignes que j'écrivais. J'osais espérer qu'elle les entendait. Ce carnet était le seul lien que j'avais avec elle à présent.

Après une heure de trempette intensive, je remontais à ma chambre, croisant Alice et Esmé au passage qui partageaient un verre de vin sur la terrasse, attendant que le soleil baisse. Je ne restais pas longtemps sous la douche, en ayant assez d'être mouillée, et sortais de la salle de bain, une serviette autour du corps. Je tombais nez à nez avec un homme qui me tournait le dos, entrain de fouiller dans le bureau. Je sursautais en criant légèrement, m'accrochant à l'encadrement de la porte et resserrant ma serviette contre moi. Le jeune homme s'était retourné dès que j'avais crié et me regardait presque agacé de me trouver là, une pile de CD dans les mains.

- Qui tu es toi ? Demandait-il perplexe.

- Bella … Soufflai-je encore sous le choc.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?

Son ton quasiment impoli m'énerva prodigieusement. En plus de ça, je détestais sursauter. Ça me rendait grincheuse.

- Excuse moi de te dire ça mais durant les trois prochains mois, c'est la mienne, donc je vais te demander de sortir s'il te plait.

Il ne bougea pas me regardant comme si je venais de lui parler chinois puis un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Tu es Bella ? La fille d'une amie d'Esmé c'est ça ? De New York.

- Oui … et tu es ? Demandai-je, toujours aussi agacée, une main sur la hanche.

- Je suis Edward Cullen.

- Oh …

J'allais mettre à la porte un des Cullen, dans sa propre maison. Bravo Bella.

- Je suis désolée, on m'a dit de m'installer ici et j'ai vu le poolhouse en passant, je ne pensais pas te voir ici.

- C'est rien. Je passais juste prendre quelques affaires. Fais comme chez toi, je n'habite plus ici de toute façon.

- Je dois m'attendre à te voir débarquer à chaque fois que je prend ma douche ou tu as tout pris ?

Il prit un instant, se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre, puis se retourna vers moi, un petit sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

- Je ne sais pas trop … je te dirais ça quand on se connaîtra un peu mieux.

Je le regardais comme s'il me prenait pour la dernière des imbéciles et il se mit à rire, tripotant les CD qu'il avait dans les mains.

- A bientôt Bella de New York. Dit-il avant de sortir.

- C'est ça, à bientôt, Edward du Poolhouse !

Je l'entendais rire dans les escaliers et je refermais la porte derrière lui. Quel prétentieux. Je n'en revenais pas de son arrogance. Il était tellement pénible comparé aux autres membres de sa famille, pénible … et séduisant à vrai dire … mais pénible ! Je secouais la tête, encore agacée, et allait me changer.

***

Ma première nuit à Volterra fut une des meilleures que j'avais passée depuis longtemps. Après le dîner, nous avions discuté quelques heures sur la terrasse profitant de l'air qui c'était enfin rafraîchit. J'étais montée me coucher vers 2h00 du matin. Enfilant un pyjama de lin blanc et un débardeur, je m'étais soigneusement glissé sous le drap de coton, qui lui aussi sentait la lavande. Rien de tel que de dormir dans des draps fraîchement lavés. Le martela était confortable, ni trop mou, ni trop dur, de même pour l'oreiller. J'avais laissé la fenêtre ouverte me laissant bercer par la douce mélodie des grillons. Un petit moment de relaxation, pas de klaxon, pas de cri ni de bris de verre. Juste la nature qui chante pour vous. Le fait d'être loin de chez moi me permettait de ne pas trop penser non plus. Rien ne m'était familier ici et les détails me rappelant ma mère n'étaient que ceux d'une période heureuse de sa vie. Chez moi, je ne voyais plus que sa maladie. En étant ici, c'était comme laisser mes démons là bas, entres deux mers. Ça faisait un bien fou.

De gros coup sur la porte me réveilla en sursaut. J'étais écrasée sur le ventre, sans le drap, la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller. Encore deux gros coups sourds.

- Bella Swan, hurlait la voix d'Alice, Volterra est une ville qui se visite tôt si tu ne veux pas rôtir au soleil.

Je me redressais d'un bon, me retrouvant assise sur mon lit sans trop savoir comment, mes cheveux ébouriffés me tombant devant le visage.

- Tu as 10 minutes pour venir prendre ton petit déjeuner !

Je l'entendais s'éloigner dans le couloir. 7h30 du matin un dimanche, ça non plus ça ne m'était jamais arrivé. Je filais sous la douche en priant mes pieds de bien vouloir avancer.

Dehors, le soleil était déjà éclatant. Tout le monde était à table sur la terrasse, n'attendant plus que moi pour commencer à manger. Carlisle n'était pas là, sûrement encore à l'hôpital, mais un nouveau visage s'imposa à moi. Une belle blonde aux yeux noisette, assise à côté d'Alice. Emmett m'avait gardé une place près de lui et tapota la chaise quand il me vit arriver.

- Salut la marmotte. Me lança-t-il. Tu seras bien à côté de tonton Emmett.

- Génial, lui soufflai-je avec un sourire forcée, tu comptes me plomber la tête de tes d'idioties de bon matin ?

- Hoouu mais c'est qu'elle mort le matin. S'écria-t-il.

- Pardon … je soupirais, bonjour tout le monde.

- Café ? Me demanda Esmé.

- Oui Merci.

- Jus d'orange me proposa Alice.

Je fis oui de la tête et devant un tel accueil je retrouvais ma bonne humeur.

- Croissant ? Proposa Emmett en me tendant la corbeille.

J'allais me servir mais il me la retira et la posa à l'opposé de la table en rigolant. Sa mère lui donna une claque sur la tête et me donna un croissant en souriant.

- Bella, je te présente Rosalie, commença Alice, la malheureuse qui partage le lit de mon ours de frère, elle lança un sourire contraint à l'intéressé qui lui rendit la même grimace, elle va venir avec nous ce matin.

- Enchantée de te rencontrer, dis-je à la nouvelle venue la main en avant, j'admire ton courage.

- Et encore, c'est rien ! Si tu savais.

Elle me serra la main.

- Rosalie Hales.

- Bella Swan.

- Bienvenue, me dit-elle gentiment, moi et Alice connaissons la ville sur le bout des doigts, tu vas la connaître par cœur !

- Super.

- Je peux venir ? Lança Emmett en beurrant ses tartines.

- NON ! Crièrent les deux filles, en chœur.

- Ça va … rangez vos griffes les tigresses !

Rosalie ne lui fit qu'un simple petit clin d'œil et déjà je voyais ce gros lourdaud d'Emmett fondre comme neige au soleil. Il était fou de cette femme. Malgré le fait qu'Emmett n'arrêtait pas de me titiller depuis mon arrivée, je me surpris à être attendrie par le spectacle.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Lança le Docteur Cullen en se joignant à nous, ses clés de voiture encore à la main.

- Salut papa ! Répondit Emmett.

Carlisle embrassa les joues d'Alice et Rosalie pour ensuite embrasser chastement les lèvres de sa femme.

- Bella, bien dormis ? Me demanda-t-il, souriant malgré les cernes noires qui entouraient ces yeux.

- Comme un bébé !

- Parfait !

Il s'assit avec nous et se servit un café.

- La nuit a été longue ? Lui demanda Esmé.

- Oui un peu. La routine habituelle au début de l'été. Coma éthylique, bagarres, quelques accidents de voitures minimes … quelques points de sutures … j'ai pas eu une minute à moi !

- Repose toi maintenant, je vais te préparer le patio et un bon livre.

- Tu es la femme parfaite.

Ils se sourirent tendrement.

- Bon, nous il faut qu'on y aille ! Allez Bella avale ton café, on décolle !

Je me levais en avalant mes dernières gorgées de cafés, me brûlant la gorge au passage.

- On prend quelle voiture ?

- Je sais pas … Bella, rouge ou jaune ? Me demanda Rosalie.

- Quoi ?

- Choisi, rouge ou jaune ? Répétait Alice.

- Heu … Jaune …

Alice sautilla sur place, toute contente, en s'éloignant vers le garage.

- Dommage, ronchonna Rosalie, Bella tu montreras derrière, j'ai pas envie de me plier en quatre.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Tu vas voir … Dit-elle avec un sourire que je ne compris pas tout de suite.

Après une ou deux minutes d'attente je découvrais une Porsche Jaune rutilante, fièrement conduite par Alice, ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Je n'avais jamais vu de voiture aussi luxueuse.

- Alice, mon dieu … comment …

J'en restais sans voix.

- Je sais, je sais … cadeau d'anniversaire de mes frères et Jasper.

- Ça pour un cadeau !

Elle sortie et rabattue son siège.

- Allez grimpe !

- Et si j'avais dit rouge, j'aurais vu quoi ?

- Mon coupé Mercedes. Répondit simplement Rosalie comme si c'était la normalité absolue, avant de monter à l'avant.

Je me calais au fond du siège, complètement stupéfaite.

J'étais vraiment dans un autre monde.

***

Nous nous garions à l'entrée des remparts et commencions l'expédition à 8h30, je remerciais mentalement Alice de m'avoir secoué de si bonne heure. La chaleur commençait déjà a augmenter. Alice et Rosalie jouaient aux guides touristiques, moi me laissant emporter d'un endroit à un autre, attentives aux moindre détails. Ce qui me frappa en premier à Volterra était toutes ces maisons faites de pierres ocre aux toits rouges, toutes construits sur le même modèle. Nous passions de petites rues étriquées en de petites rues étriquées, utiles pour se protéger du soleil. Les rues étaient pavées et irrégulières, donnant un caractère ancien à la ville, qui n'était que côtes et pentes, parfait pour travailler ses fessiers. Volterra, dressée sur une colline de 550 mètres dominait toute la vallée de Cecina jusqu'à la mer. Un pur bijou de l'art roman médiéval et de la renaissance. En nous promenant dans les rues du centre historique, je remarquais tout de suite la splendide installation urbaine : ruelles, maisons, tours, églises et palais enfermés dans l'enceinte murale médiévale.

Les murailles actuelles datent du XIIIème siècle, elles entourent entièrement la ville et sont dotées de barbacanes et de fossés. Sur le flanc sud des murs s'ouvre la célèbre _Porta all'Arco_, un reste des anciennes murailles étrusques du IVème siècle avant Jésus Christ. M'expliqua Alice.

- Magnifique, soufflai-je en tombant sur cette grande arche en pierre nous invitant à entrer dans la ville, j'ai l'impression de revenir au temps des rois.

- C'est sûr, ce n'est pas New York qui t'offre des paysages aussi rustiques. Fit remarquer Rosalie.

Nous continuions notre progression, sous les explications d'Alice.

- Depuis les temps antiques, Volterra est un grand centre pour le travail de l'albâtre, dont le territoire est très riche. Encore aujourd'hui dans les ateliers du centre, on peut voir les artisans qui travaillent cette pierre.

Nous avions ensuite fait un détour par la cathédrale, une construction romane des siècles XII-XIII, avec une simple façade ornée d'un portique de marbre. L'intérieur à trois nefs divisées par les colonnes de granit et les parois étaient peintes de bandes blanches et noires. Au cours du XVIème siècle plusieurs travaux furent réalisés, selon Rosalie cette fois, dont le plafond à caissons. Dans la nef gauche se trouvait la précieuse chaire du XIIème siècle, restaurée au XVIIème siècle, soutenue par quatre petites colonnes. Encore un bijou architectural.

- Derrière la cathédrale se trouve lebaptistère**.** Sa forme octogonale en coupole a une façade revêtue de marbre blanc et vert. L'intérieur est simple et sévère, avec six niches encastrées dans les épais murs, expliquait Rosalie en me montrant du doigt telle où telle chose, on peut admirer diverses œuvres d'art, dont celles de plus de valeur sont des fonts baptismaux en marbre blanc, à droite de l'autel, sculptées par Sansovino en 1502. Les grands fonts baptismaux, par contre, remonte à l'année 1760 et contrastent avec l'atmosphère solennel du baptistère.

- Vous avez révisé avant les filles ? Demandais-je amusée par tant de professionnalisme.

- Avec un père médecin qui nous a toujours poussé à allez au bout des choses, j'ai pas eu trop le choix.

- Moi j'aime simplement me renseigner. Répondit Rosalie.

- Tu travails dans quoi ? Lui demandai-je.

- Différentes choses. J'ai fais mes études à Paris et je suis sortie diplômée d'économie à la Sorbonne. Après ça j'ai parcourue l'Europe et j'ai commencé a racheter des petites entreprises à la dérive pour leur redonner un coup de fouet. Je pense qu'on peut dire que je suis une entrepreneuse. J'ai le goût des affaires.

- Notre business woman à nous ! Ajouta Alice.

- Tu es née où ?

- Minneapolis dans le Minnesota. Mon père dirige une banque là bas.

- Pourquoi être partie si loin pour étudier ? L'université de commerce de Minneapolis est réputée.

- Disons que l'ambiance à la maison n'était pas toujours au beau fixe et puis je ne sais pas, j'avais besoin de changer d'air et de voir autre chose.

- Je comprend ça … Soufflai-je, soudainement pensive.

- J'ai vécue à Paris, en Espagne, en Allemagne et il y a 2 ans je suis arrivée en Italie.

- Et elle a rencontrée mon imbécile de frère.

- Et son adorable petite sœur. Ajouta Rosalie en regardant Alice qui lui envoyait un sourire éclatant.

- Vous êtes tous très proche …

- Oh ne crois pas ça ! Au départ, je l'aurais étripée ! S'écriait Alice quand Rosalie secouait la tête, nostalgique.

- Pourquoi, je faisais la navette entre Alice et Rosalie, c'est difficile à croire.

- Je t'assure. Elle était si prétentieuse avec tous ses voyages et son indépendance. Madame « J'ai besoin de personne ».

- C'est toujours vrai, précisa Rosalie, seulement quand on se laisse faire et surtout chez les Cullen, la vie est plus douce.

- T'as eu de la chance de ne pas la rencontrer pendant cette période Bella, elle t'aurais renvoyé à New York illico presto !

- A coup sûr ! Surenchérie Rosalie en riant alors qu'elle passait son bras autour de mes épaules.

La boutique où travaillait Alice se trouvant derrière la cathédrale, nous avions bifurqué pour que, je cite, « je situe l'endroit ». C'était une petite boutique de vêtements chics, située juste à côté de la fromagerie _« Tuscan Pecorino Dop »,_ au grand désarroi d'Alice qui disait que l'odeur qui s'en dégageait parfois imprégnait ses tissus.

A 10h00 nous rentrions dans le musée des Etrusques qui conservait du matériel archéologique, dont une collection de plus de 600 urnes cinéraires étrusques, en tuf, albâtre et terre cuite et un petit bronze étrusque «Ombra della sera », devenu un authentique symbole de la ville.

Vers 12h00, les filles décidèrent d'aller acheter des glaces et de continuer la visite après. Elles me plantaient sur la fameuse Place_ « dei Priori »_, au cœur de la ville. La ville entière semblait tourner autour de cette place et Alice m'avait expliqué juste avant que, sur la façade, on pouvait remarquer les blasons des commissaires florentins qui gouvernèrent la ville et les lions sur les piliers latéraux. Le cloché était un ajout postérieur, tout comme les merlons à couronne de l'édifice. Par la porte d'entrée on accédait à un vestibule orné d'armoiries et de médaillons. J'en étais donc là dans ma découverte quand on m'interpellait :

- Une New-yorkaise à Volterra.

Je me retournais pour voir Edward qui s'avançait lentement vers moi, une bouteille d'eau minérale à la main.

- Ca pourrait faire un bon film. Dit-il en s'arrêtant prêt de moi.

- Certainement mieux qu'un Cullen dans son poolhouse en tout cas.

Il se mit à rire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre mon poolhouse ?

- Moi ? rien. Tant que tu y restes.

Il me gratifia d'un sourire entendu.

- Je frapperai la prochaine fois, promis.

Je hochais la tête.

Le soleil donnait une couleur particulière à sa peau. Déjà sa voix m'interpellait à nouveau, me sortant de mes réflexions stupides.

- Alors, commença-t-il, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Tu comptes me demander ça à chaque fois ?

- Si j'en ai envie, pourquoi pas.

Nous nous fixons un instant avant de rire légèrement tous les deux, l'ambiance se radoucie.

- Alice et Rosalie me font la visite guidée de la ville. Et toi ?

- Rien de spécial, je viens souvent. Je trouve l'endroit agréable. Vien t'asseoir on va rôtir ici.

Nous allions nous asseoir au pied du cloché, sur les quelques marches qui précédaient la porte d'entrée. Il me proposa sa bouteille d'eau, offre que je déclinais malgré la soif qui me tiraillait. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'avais refusé d'ailleurs. Ce type me mettait mal à l'aise. Peut-être parce qu'il m'avait surprise dans une tenue, qui n'en était pas une justement, dès notre première rencontre.

- Où sont les filles ?

- Partie acheter des glaces.

- Quel repas ! Tu devrais goûter les spécialités de toscanes. Je connais des restos sympas, je te montrerais un jour si tu veux.

- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Demandai-je, sur la défensive.

- Pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ?

- Tu réponds toujours à une question par une autre ?

- Pas toi ?

Je restais figée comme une imbécile et soupirais. Sa répartie était bien plus rapide et forte que la mienne. Moi qui croyait jusque là être forte à ce jeux.

- D'accord, merci … ça serait très gentil à toi. Alors, pourquoi tu viens ici en particulier ?

- Parce que c'est paisible. Répondit-il simplement.

Je fixais un instant la place bondée de touristes et de gens courant dans tous les sens. Je portais de nouveau les yeux sur Edward, histoire de vérifier s'il on voyait bien la même chose, lui m'adressait un petit sourire.

- Comparé à New York c'est rien.

- Evidement si tu compares à New York. Admis-je. Tu connais ?

- J'y ai vécu un an quand j'étais petit, mais je suis né à Chicago. Je connais les grandes mégalopoles.

- Hum …

- Et toi ? Tu es née à New York ?

- A Forks.

- Où ? Demanda-t-il amusé.

- C'est une petite ville perdue dans l'état de Washington.

- Non, je te demande ça parce que je crois que Carlisle et Esmé ont vécus là bas avant de venir ici.

- Je crois oui, ma mère et Esmé allaient au lycée de Forks ensemble. Elles ont grandi là bas.

- Et ta mère te laisse partir aussi loin toute seule ? Me demanda-t-il ensuite.

J'eu un rire nerveux.

- La connaissant, ça ne l'aurait pas gênée.

- Aurait ? Répéta Edward.

Je tournais ta tête dans sa direction, m'apprêtant à lui répondre la phrase type que je répétais à tout le monde dans ce genre de situation, quand on nous interrompit :

- Edward ? !

Il fit un signe de tête a Alice pour la saluer.

- Tu as rencontré notre Bella ?

- Ouep, on a eu le temps de papoter un peu elle et moi. Répondit-il avant de se lever. Bon j'ai à faire moi. Baladez-vous bien. Rosalie tu diras à Emmett de m'appeler s'il te plait.

- Bonjour déjà et ensuite, tu habites au même endroit Edward. Je ne suis pas ta standardiste.

- Ok …message reçu, répondit-il les mains en l'air, toujours aussi serviable à ce que je vois.

- Toujours aussi bien élevé ! Persifla Rosalie.

- Tu vois, ça c'est la version peste. Chuchota Alice à mon oreille alors que j'étouffais un rire.

- Bella, quand tu auras vraiment faim, de vraie nourriture, commença Edward en regardant la glace de sa sœur, tu sais où me trouver.

Je hochais la tête et il s'éloignait.

- Ca voulait dire quoi ça ? Me demanda Rosalie en me donnant ma glace.

- Il a dit qu'il me montrerait des restos sympas à l'occasion. Répondis-je, me délectant déjà de ma glace au chocolat en spirale « façon Italienne ».

Alice et Rosalie échangèrent une grimace.

- Tu crois que c'est grave ? Demanda Rosalie à Alice, en regardant Edward partir.

- Ça doit être une légère isolation selon moi.

- Hum …c'est 100 fois meilleur que chez moi ! ça n'a rien à voir ! M'exclamai-je la bouche pleine de crème glacée. Absolument délicieux !

Elles ne firent cas de ma remarque et déjà, nous reprenions la visite.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Premier chapitre de ma fic All Human (une première aussi). J'ai décidé de publier les 3 premiers chapitres dans la foullée pour que ceux qui sont intéressés puissent pleinnement s'impreigner des personnages avant d'attendre la suite. Pour ceux qui me "connaissent déjà" vous savez que j'écris aussi la fic CHRYSALIS que je n'ai pas terminé, donc les chapitres ne seront pas publié très rapidement mais ils le seront ! **

**Comme pour sa grande soeur, Beautiful Disaster a ses propres trailers sur youtube ( un général et un par chapitre pour l'instant) - je vous enverrais les liens par réponse review si vous le souhaitez, ou taper "Ginielee" sur Youtube. **

**J'espère que l'univers de Volterra vous a plus parce que c'est pas fini !**


	2. SIMPLE LIFE

**Chapitre II **

**SIMPLE LIFE**

*******

Je me réveillais en avance pour mon premier jour de « travail ». Je voulais faire bonne impression. C'était facile de se lever ici, à 5h30 le ciel commençait déjà à s'éclaircir. Et ici, on voyait le ciel. On ne voyait que ça, pas besoin de slalomer entre les buildings. Je prenais rapidement ma douche et enfilais un vieux jean troué et un t-shirt délaver. Pas besoin d'abîmer le peu de vêtements potables que j'avais.

Un café plus tard, j'arrivais comme convenu devant le futur bureau de Carlisle. Il n'était que 8h45 et Esmé était déjà au travail perchée sur une échelle en bois. Elle portait une salopette en jean duquel dépassait des rouleaux et autres outils pour peindre, ses cheveux cachés sous un banana. Même dans une tenue plus négligée, Esmé Cullen restait magnifique. Les meubles avaient été poussés et protégés par des housses en plastique. J'approchais timidement, les mains dans les poches et elle m'accueillis avec son éternel sourire étincelant.

- Bella ! Tu es en avance.

- J'étais réveillée.

Pieux mensonge, j'avais eu l'impression qu'un bulldozer m'était passé dessus quand j'avais posée le pied par terre.

- Prend la seconde échelle et monte me rejoindre.

Elle remarqua mon air dépité.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma poupée ?

- Hum … C'est à dire que c'est un plafond très haut … au moins 2 mètres …

- Trois, pourquoi ?

- Trois mètres. Répétais-je en sentant déjà des sueurs froides parcourir mon dos.

- Ne me dit pas que tu as le vertige.

- D'accord je ne le dirai pas. Soufflai-je en fixant cette maudite échelle. Esmé, rien que de te voir perchée là-dessus, suffit à me donner le tournis.

- Je vois.

Elle descendit lentement et me tendit une raclette en métal.

- Commence par décoller le papier peint de ce côté. Je m'occuperai des hauteurs.

- Désolée.

- Contente toi d'être la pro du décollage. Me répondit-elle en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

Je me rendais sur le mur opposé et commençais à gratter le papier peint.

- Esmé ?

- Hum ?

- Ma mère était dans ma chambre c'est ça ?

Il y eu un blanc.

- Alice me l'a dit.

- Je ne savais pas si ça te ferait plaisir ou pas, j'hésitais à te le dire. M'avoua-t-elle.

- C'est très bien … je veux dire, hum, je suis venue sur ses traces donc c'est parfait.

- Renée adorait cette chambre. C'est la plus calme et elle disait que la vue était la plus belle de toutes les chambres de la maison. Elle passait des heures dans cette pièce. Presque autant que dans l'atelier. Des fois je la retrouvais perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre entrain d'écrire son journal.

A l'évocation du carnet j'arrêtais mon geste, essayant de chasser les images déplaisante de ma mère en fin de vie me le confiant, puis recommençait à gratter.

- Elle n'avait pas le vertige elle.

Je riais intérieurement.

- Non, ma mère était capable des pires folies !

- C'est vrai, enchaîna Esmé sa voix tintée de nostalgie, elle était téméraire et intrépides. Renée n'avait peur de rien.

- Tout le contraire de moi. Soufflai-je.

- Je l'admirais pour ça, mais ça nous a souvent conduit dans des histoires pas possibles. Quand elle avait une idée dans la tête on ne pouvait pas l'en déloger.

- J'avoue que je suis un peu comme ça aussi. C'est ce qui m'a conduite ici.

- Et nous en sommes ravis.

Nous échangions un sourire et Esmé me faisait signe de continuer à gratter.

- Quel genre d'histoire ?

- Pardon ? Demanda Esmé.

- Tu as dit « ça nous a souvent conduit dans des histoires pas possibles », quel genre d'histoire ?

- Bella, on était jeune …

- Ne t'inquiète pas, riais-je, je ne me précipiterais pas pour faire la même chose Esmé.

- Et bien, elle parut réfléchir un instant, un soir nous devions sortir avec deux garçons de notre lycée et Renée voulait absolument impressionner celui qui aimait les grosses cylindrées. Elle s'était mise dans la tête de prendre la Harley de ton grand-père.

- Il avait une Harley ? !

Difficile d'imaginer ce petit homme trapu sur une Harley Davidson.

- Je t'assure. Bien sûr il était hors de question qu'elle ait sa bénédiction et il n'y avait qu'une Harley dans Forks. Tout le monde savait à qui elle appartenait. Elle l'a donc prise en douce un soir, pendant que son père dormait.

- Tu es sérieuse ?

- Malheureusement, ce que nous n'avions pas prévus c'était que l'engin pesait des tonnes et qu'il faisait un bouquant de tous les Diables. Si bien que quand elle voulue démarrer, moi à l'arrière, le moteur ameuta tous les voisins et ton grand-père. Rénée tenta de s'enfuir quand même mais quand elle a enlevé la béquille la moto est tombée de ton son poids sur le côté et nous avec.

Elle riait et je restais captivée par son histoire, l'imaginant avec Renée faire toutes ces choses que jamais je n'oseraies faire.

- Ton grand-père était tellement furieux qu'il nous a conduit au poste de police et a dit nous avoir prise en flagrant délit de vol. On est restée toute la nuit en cellule et il est revenu nous chercher le matin. Bien sûr il avait avertit le shérif, comment s'appelait-il déjà, monsieur Swan …

Elle me lança un regard complice.

- Mon grand-père paternel ? !

- Shérif de Forks à l'époque. Il l'a avertit qu'il voulait juste nous donner une bonne leçon. On était morte de trouille. Heureusement que l'adorable fils du shérif était là pour nous rassurer.

- Charlie ? !

- Il était encore apprentie à l'époque. C'est la première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés. Au départ, ils ne se prêtaient aucune attention et on ne l'a revu que des années après. Qui aurait cru que ces deux là finiraient par se marier. La vie est étrange parfois.

- Oui, soufflai-je, il faudrait pouvoir avoir un livre dans lequel on écrirait précisément toute notre vie, en détail. On le fermerait et on oublierait tout. On serait juste certain que rien de mal ne peut nous arriver et que nous faisons les bons choix.

- C'est un peu pessimiste comme vision de la vie.

- Non, c'est juste une vision prévoyante.

- D'une personne qui a peur de l'avenir. Me fit-elle remarquer.

Les échos de sa réponse résonnaient dans ma tête et je retournais à mon papier peint.

- Tu sais Bella …

Quand je me retournais, Esmé m'avait rejointe.

- Tu as 19 ans. Tu ne devrais pas craindre le futur. Tu as la vie devant toi et si tu fais un faux pas, tu auras le temps nécessaire pour te relever et tu apprendras de tes erreurs. Je sais que la vie ne t'a pas gâté ces derniers temps mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois arrêter d'y croire.

Je ne répondais pas et elle n'attendait aucune réponse. Esmé se contenta de retourner à sa peinture et je l'en remerciais intérieurement. Elle m'avait percée à jour. « Bella n'a pas confiance en elle », comme si ça avait été marqué sur mon front. Malgré tout, elle avait la courtoisie de ne pas me cuisiner d'avantage sur le sujet. Le reste de notre session matinale se passa en silence et nous avions bien avancé à 12h00, si bien qu'Esmé me donna mon après-midi. Elle me demanda en contrepartie de commencer une heure plus tôt demain matin et j'acquiesçais, l'air volontaire, alors que mon esprit me hurlait de trouver une parade, qui cependant ne vint pas.

L'après-midi je décidais de me promener sur la propriété, profitant du soleil et de l'air chaud. Voilà maintenant 2 jours que j'étais à Volterra et cette balade après le déjeuner était devenu mon petit rituel chronique. Il faut dire que le domaine était tellement grand que j'étais loin d'en avoir fait le tour. J'arrivais au grand étendu de pieds de vigne. J'avais traversé trois champs de blés immenses pour arriver ici. Je pense que je n'avais jamais été aussi loin. J'apercevais Emmett qui surveillait les jeunes grappes encore vertes. On aurait dit une mère qui couvait ses petits. J'avais du mal à imaginer Emmett aussi calme et concentré sur quelque chose. J'approchais lentement, dès qu'il posa les yeux sur moi son regard changea et le Emmett que je connaissais- le pénible – refit surface.

- Vous êtes perdue jeune fille ?

- Peut-être, c'est plutôt grand chez vous.

Il me sourit.

- Alors c'est ici que tu joues les hommes ?

- C'est ici que je travail oui. Et toi ? Tu n'es pas censé être avec ma mère ?

- Elle m'a donné mon après-midi figure toi.

- T'as de la chance, quand je bosse avec elle, c'est un vrai bourreau.

- Ça te fait les pieds.

- Commence pas à me chercher ma petite, je suis occupé là, retourne plutôt jouer à la poupée.

Je grimaçais et lui tirais la langue. J'aurais aimé avoir Emmett comme grand frère. J'allais m'en aller quand il m'interpella de nouveau, à sa façon … Je reçus un grain de raison pas mur à l'arrière de la tête.

- Aïe !

Je me frottais la tête.

- Ça te dit ce soir un bowling ? Alice et Jasper sont de la partie.

- T'aurais pu simplement m'appeler par mon prénom au lieu de me balancer le fruit de ton travail dans la tête !

- C'est oui ?

- Oui ! Répondis-je faussement agacée.

- Cool ! Maintenant va-t-en avant que je ne gâche ma récolte pour toi.

Alors que je m'éloignais j'entendais les rires irritants de ce gros lourdaud d'Emmett.

Ma balade m'amena jusque devant une maison de bois rouge, au toit noir et toute en longueur. Un abri, sous lequel des camions et des motos étaient garés, prolongeait la façade. « La petite maison rouge perdue dans les champs de blés », j'allais de découverte en découverte ici. Je ne savais pas quelle distance j'avais parcourue mais je savais que je marchais depuis environs 30 minutes, depuis les vignes déjà assez éloignées de la villa.

Un homme aux cheveux longs, noir corbeau, sur un fauteuil roulant sortit de la petite maison et fit tomber ses clés de voiture. Il se débattait furieusement pour les récupérer alors que je l'élançais déjà vers lui pour l'aider.

- Attendez, j'arrivais à sa hauteur et ramassais les clés, voilà.

- Merci beaucoup jeune fille, il me dévisagea un instant avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux, tu es la fille de Charlie Swan ? ! Bella, c'est ça ?

- Heu … oui, répondis-je surprise, je … enfin … vous connaissez mon père ?

- Si je le connais ? ! Ton père et moi avons été à la pêche ensemble tous les dimanche pendant près de 10 ans ! Tu n'étais qu'une toute petite fille quand nous avons quitté la région, mais tes yeux … je reconnaîtrais cette couleur noisette entre milles.

Je rougissais.

- Je suis Billy Black.

- Vous êtes le père de Jake ?

Je lui serais la main et il affichait un grand sourire.

- Et bien oui entre autres. Je vois que tu as pu rencontrer mon fils.

- On s'est vu oui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais si loin de chez toi dit moi ?

- Les Cullen m'ont accueillis pour l'été.

- Et bien, si je pensais te trouver ici ! Tu as tellement grandie. Comment vont Charlie et Renée ?

Mon visage se ferma.

- J'ai bien peur Billy que les nouvelles ne soient pas très bonnes. Répondis-je poliment.

- Pourquoi ça ?

Je m'agenouillais en face de lui, près de son fauteuil et entourait mes bras autours de mes genoux.

- Ma mère est décédée il y a un mois Billy. Des suites d'un cancer.

Ma voix se bloqua. Même si j'avais répété cette phrase des dizaines de fois au cours des dernières semaines, je ne m'y habituais toujours pas. L'expression des personnes en face de moi était comme un coup de poignard. Il y avait deux types de personnes : celles qui avaient pitié de moi et me regardaient de façon condescendante et celles qui en étaient également affectées, les pires à supporter. Ma peine je pouvais la gérer mais celle des autres était atroce. Malheureusement pour moi, Billy faisait partit de la deuxième catégorie. Son visage avait perdu le magnifique sourire propre à sa famille et ses grands yeux noirs fixaient un point fictif sur le sol. Au bout de quelques secondes il reporta son visage sur moi, sa voix était mal assurée. Même si je ne me souvenais pas du tout de cet homme, le fait qu'il soit autant affecté par la nouvelle me rapprochait de lui. Je mis la main sur son genou et esquissait un triste sourire.

- Bella … j'appréciais vraiment ta mère. Je n'étais pas au courant pardonne moi.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute Billy. Tout vas bien je vous assure.

- Je ne savais pas que les Cullen côtoyaient ta famille.

- Esmé et Renée étaient très proches plus jeunes.

Il méditait ma réponse quand une voix familière m'interpella.

- Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Jake, je me relevais et lui adressais un sourire, je suis arrivée là par hasard et j'ai rencontré ton père.

- Papa ? Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il inquiet en découvrant l'expression de Billy. Tu ne devais pas aller en ville ?

- Si … si mais j'irai plus tard finalement. Bella, si tu n'as rien à faire, je te propose de passer la journée avec nous. Tu rencontreras une partie de la famille Black. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- J'en serais ravie.

Je surpris le sourire béat de Jacob fasse à la nouvelle. Nous suivions alors Billy à l'intérieur. J'aidais Billy avec son fauteuil, Jake sur mes talons. La maison était très cosy et ne donnait qu'une envie, s'asseoir par terre en fin de repas pour discuter de choses et d'autres. De gros cousins jonchaient le sol autour du canapé. L'intérieur n'était pas très lumineux sans pour autant être sombre, c'était l'ambiance parfaite pour se relaxer. On se sentait bien dans cette maison et à première vue, tous les habitants respiraient la joie de vivre. Une jeune fille aux cheveux coupés courts regardait la télé à côté d'un garçon plus jeune qui lui avait les cheveux long : Le monde à l'envers. Je me surprise à sourire devant ce tableau de famille alors qu'ils ne m'avaient même pas encore été présentés.

- Bella, je te présente Leah et Seth. Ma fille et mon neveu.

Ils se levèrent et vinrent me saluer. Malgré ses airs de garçon manqué, Leah avait une voix douce et agréable. Seth quant à lui semblait assez turbulent. Il devait avoir 14 ou 15 ans tout au plus mais je remarquais immédiatement que devant Jacob, il bombait le torse et se donnait des les airs d'un homme.

- Salut Bella, commença Leah, Jacob m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Dit-elle avec un sourire en coins.

Je regardais l'intéressé qui fusillait sa sœur du regard, mais je décidais de faire comme si je ne remarquais rien. Il semblait déjà assez mal à l'aise. Ce genre de situation m'arrivait trop souvent pour que je n'aie pas pitié du pauvre Jake. Ensuite, Billy me proposa un thé glacé que j'acceptais avec plaisir vu la chaleur à l'extérieur. En sirotant je regardais Jake chahuter avec son cousin comme deux adolescents testant leur virilité. Bien sûre la bataille finie en combat de cousin déclenchant les grognements de Billy. C'était une vraie famille, soudée, à l'instar des Cullen. Il y avait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie dans un cocon aussi chaleureux. Leah préférait discuter avec moi et son père et lançais des fois des regards désabusés au deux autres s'égosillant sur le canapé, roulant des yeux comme seule les femmes savent le faire. L'après-midi passait vite et après une heure passée en compagnie de Billy et des autres, Jacob me proposa d'aller marcher ensemble, proposition que j'acceptais sans réserve. Je ne connaissais que très peu Jacob Black mais ce garçon respirait la confiance et la gentillesse. Comment lui refuser quelque chose. Bien sûr je fis encore une fois abstraction des clins d'œil plein de sous entendus que Leah lui jetait avant que nous sortions. C'était son rôle de sœur de taquiner Jake.

- Ils sont très sympas. Dis-je pour engager la conversation.

- Ouais, chez les autres. Lança Jake, un peu amère cependant.

- Tu as une chouette famille.

Il me sourit.

- Alors comment ça se passe pour toi ici ?

- Très bien. Vous êtes tous aux petits soins avec moi alors.

- C'est bien normal. Une si jolie fille que toi. Me lança-t-il de son plus beau sourire.

Je rougissais.

- Tu ne travails pas aujourd'hui ?

- J'ai fini. Vu le climat ici, le jardinage est un travail que l'on commence aux aurores. Je fais 5h00 / 12h00 tous les jours sauf le dimanche en général, m'expliquais Jake, au début c'est un peu difficile surtout pour un gros dormeur comme moi mais on prend vite le plis.

- Moi j'ai du mal à me lever avant 9 heures alors, crois moi, je t'admire.

Il riait.

- Je ne savais pas que mon père connaissait tes parents. C'est une drôle de coïncidence. Un signe peut-être.

- Un signe ?

- Le signe qu'on était destiné à ce rencontrer Bella. Répondit-il toujours charmeur.

Je décidais de ne pas m'engager sur ce terrain glissant et enchaînais avec un autre sujet :

- Pourquoi vous avez quitté Forks ? Tout le monde semble fuir cette ville. Je n'y ai pas vécue longtemps mais mes souvenirs sont agréables.

- Je n'avais que 10 ans quand nous avons déménagés. Comme toutes les petites villes, Forks à son charme mais côté travail c'est plutôt calme, surtout dans une réserve Indienne. Nous étions un peu excentré de Forks en réalité à La Push, près de la mer. On est donc partit vivre à Olympia et mon père a monté sa boutique. Il vendait des articles de pêche.

- Tu faisais partie d'une réserve ?

- Techniquement nous en faisons toujours partie : La réserve Quileute.

Je riais.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, ça fait mystique tout ça. C'est une facette de toi que je ne connaissais pas.

- Il y a encore beaucoup de chose que tu ne connais pas à mon sujet Bella.

Nous restions silencieux quelques instant.

- Et donc, Olympia … pourquoi cette ville ?

- C'était pratique, ça nous permettait de nous rapprocher de Leah.

- Rapprocher ?

- C'est ma demi-sœur, nous n'avons pas la même mère. Le problème avec les clans, c'est que les « nouvelles filiations » ne sont pas bien perçues. Quand mon père a commencer à côtoyer Sue Clearwater, la mère de Leah et Seth …

- Seth n'est pas ton cousin ? l'interrompais-je, remarquais l'incohérence.

Jake m'adressais un sourire.

- J'ai une famille compliquée, avoua-t-il, Seth est le demi-frère de Leah. Ils partagent la même mère. Vu la situation, nous le voyons comme notre cousin. C'est sur que biologiquement, Seth et moi ne partageons rien mais ça n'est pas important, tu ne penses pas ?

J'acquiesçais et il continua son histoire, tandis que nous nous enfoncions plus loin dans le domaine Cullen.

- Donc quand mon père a commencé à côtoyer Sue Clearwater, les gens de la réserve n'ont pas vu ça d'un très bon œil et Sue est partie vivre à Olympia. Elle était déjà enceinte de Leah mais mon père ne l'a appris que bien plus tard. Il s'est occupé de sa fille à distance et Sue s'est remariée avec un chic type, Harry, le père de Seth. Ils sont toujours ensemble. Malgré tout, Billy souffrait de la séparation avec sa fille, d'où le choix d'Olympia.

Il pris un moment et reprit.

- Leah a deux ans de moins que moi et Seth, 4. Au début, nous n'étions pas très proches mais en allant dans la même école, on s'est vite attaché et maintenant les Black et les Clearwater ne forme qu'une grande et belle famille.

- Oui, j'ai remarqué. Soufflai-je, envieuse d'un tel cadre familiale.

- Ensuite mon père a eu son accident et il a dû vendre sa boutique.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

- Un chauffard ivre l'a reversé un soir avant de prendre la fuite, laissant Billy pour mort.

- C'est horrible.

- Il a perdu l'usage de ses jambes ce jour là. Ça va bientôt faire 5 ans.

- Ton père est une force de la nature.

- Nous sommes comme ça nous les Black, nous ne nous laissons pas abattre.

Nous échangions un sourire.

- Comment avez-vous atterris à Volterra ?

- Mon père a mis du temps à s'adapter à sa nouvelle condition. Même en vendant la boutique, il n'a pas réussis à rembourser la banque. Il ne trouvait pas de travail et on allait bientôt devoir vendre la maison. Carlisle, qui à l'époque était le médecin traitant de Billy, nous a proposé son aide. Billy a d'abord refusé … par fierté je pense, mais ensuite les choses devenaient trop dure. Le Docteur Cullen et sa femme ont sonné un soir à la maison et nous ont parlé de Volterra et de leur domaine. Il a promis un job à mon père. Deux moi après, on arrivait en Italie. Nous travaillons pour eux depuis 4 ans.

- Tu faisais des études ?

- J'ai arrêté les cours très tôt, ce n'était pas mon truc. Leah et Seth poursuivent des cours par correspondance.

- Et leur mère ?

- Nous ne voulions pas être séparés encore une fois, Sue l'a compris. Elle vient nous rendre visite à chaque noël avec Emily et Sam, des proches de la famille. Eux habitent toujours la réserve.

- Ça ne te manque pas, la réserve ?

Il haussait les épaules.

- Se n'est pas le lieu qui compte mais les gens qui t'entourent. J'ai suivis les miens.

Nouveau silence. Seul le froissement de nos pas sur les épis étaient perceptibles.

- Donc, enchaîna-t-il, j'ai cru comprendre que ta mère …

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et je hochais simplement la tête en fixant mes chaussures.

- Je sais ce que c'est …

Je l'interrogeais du regard.

- Ma mère nous a quitté quand j'avais 2 ans. Je ne me souviens pas bien d'elle.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée.

- Je le suis aussi pour toi.

Il me donna un coup d'épaule complice.

- Encore un signe c'est ça ? Demandai-je avec un demi sourire.

- Pas très attrayant celui-ci, on le laissera de côté.

- Non c'est bien. Je n'ai personne autour de moi qui puisse réellement comprendre ce que ça fait de ne pas avoir de mère.

- Je suis là maintenant Bella.

- Ouais, soufflai-je, tu es là.

Nous nous regardions dans le blanc des yeux, ayant arrêté de marcher. J'appréciais vraiment Jacob, il était facile de se confier à lui. C'était simple. Il venait de me raconter les moindres détails de sa vie, sans même que je lui demande et ça ne semblait pas l'inquiéter le moins du monde. Aucun sujet ne semblait tabou avec lui. Quand le silence devint inconfortable, je me détournais de son regard profond et rencontrais celui de Leah qui marchait vers nous. Quand Jake remarqua sa sœur, il la fusilla du regard encore une fois, comme si elle venait de casser le moment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demanda-t-il amère.

- Je me balade. Répondit simplement la jeune fille.

- Ici ? !

- Hey ! T'as pas le monopole des champs me semble-t-il ? !

Les yeux de Jake lançaient des éclairs.

- Bon alors tu la ferme idiot ! Lui lança sa sœur en lui clouant le bec.

J'essayais de me retenir de ne pas rire. Cette fille avait un tempérament de feu. Elle arriva près de moi et me prise par le bras, m'entraînant dans ses pas, Jacob nous suivant peu de temps après.

- Alors Bella, commença-t-elle, tu as un petit ami ?

J'étais à la fois surprise et amusée par sa franchise.

- Pas en ce moment non.

- Hum … Tu en cherches un ? !

J'ouvrais la bouche, séchée par sa ténacité.

- Leah la ferme ! Grogna son frère.

- Ça va Jake, je t'assure.

Je reportais mon regard sur Leah qui attendant patiemment que je réponde. Je savais aussi que Jacob attendait cette réponse, rien que par sa façon de tendre l'oreille sans croiser mon regard.

- Non pas spécialement, en fait je ne me pose pas ce genre de question. Je ne suis pas à l'affût. Si je rencontre quelqu'un de sympa et qui me plaise pourquoi pas, mais ce n'est pas un drame si je suis célibataire.

- Oui je vois, répondit Leah en réfléchissant, je peux te garantir que Jake l'est lui, à l'affût.

Je riais.

- Cette fois ça suffit ! Arrangea mon ami.

Il se précipita sur sa sœur qui elle se cacha derrière moi, hilare. Je me mordais les lèvres pour ne pas réagir de la même façon.

- Black, soupirai-je, je crains que je ne puisse te laisser approcher cette magnifique jeune fille.

- Je vois Swan, tu as choisis ton camp. Répondit-il sur le même ton.

- Le clan des filles ! Criais Leah au dessus de mon épaule.

- Stupide « Girls Power ». Marmonnait son frère.

Cette fois je ne pu retenir mon rire qui éclata franchement.

- C'est ça moque toi.

- Franchement Jake, une référence aux Spice Girl, sérieux ? ! Je riais de plus belle.

- Bon cette fois c'est la guerre, vous allez me le payer les filles.

Leah s'échappa de mon dos en riant et Jacob s'attaqua à moi. Je levais les poings comme pour me défendre mais il me maîtrisa sans mal, passant derrière moi pour me chatouiller les côtes.

- Résiste Bella, me criais Leah essayant de couvrir mes rires, c'est son attaque spéciale !

J'essayais de me débattre mais les deux étaux qui lui servaient de bras ne m'en laissaient pas la possibilité. Bientôt mes pieds ne touchaient plus le sol.

- Allez Bella !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, réussis-je à prononcer entre deux fou rires, je t'assure que je peux le maîtriser tout de suite ! Quand je veux.

- C'est ça ouais. Lança Jake, ses doigts parcourant mes côtes, décuplant mon hilarité et la sienne.

Mon regard se perdait vers l'horizon tandis que j'essayais de m'échapper et fût happé au loin. Soudainement, les chatouilles de Jacob ne me faisaient plus aucun effet et mon visage se détendit. Mon corps aussi apparemment car Jake me libéra de lui même, fixant la même chose que moi.

- Oh … t'inquiète pas c'est normal. Ce mec déambule souvent dans les champs comme ça.

Leah s'approcha un peu de nous, le regardant aussi.

- Seul … avec ses Ray-Ban. Soufflai-t-elle rêveuse.

Son frère lui donna un coup derrière la tête.

- Mais euuuh ! Siffla-t-elle en donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule de son frère.

- Arrête de baver devant Cullen.

- Je ne bave pas ! Se défendit-elle.

- Vous le connaissez ? Demandai-je.

- Pas vraiment, me répondit Jacob, de toute la famille c'est celui qu'on voit le moins souvent. Assez solitaire comme gars.

- Et mystérieux. Roucoula Leah.

- J'allais dire bizarre mais bon, chacun ses opinions. Répondit son frère.

Je souriais. La jeune Leah semblait craquer sur Edward comme une adolescente devant son boys band préféré. Je me baissais, les mains appuyées sur mes cuisses pour reprendre mon souffle. Je ne sus pourquoi mais je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de lui. Il m'intriguait. Il était là, seul marchant lentement à travers les champs de blés. Il s'étirait. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus désordonnés que d'habitude, comme s'il venait de se réveiller. A 17h00. Un petit sourire étira le coin de mes lèvres. Je n'avais observé ça chez personne avant lui. Edward paraissait libre comme l'air, dans son propre univers. Je me surprise à l'envier une seconde. Jacob coupa mes drôles de réflexions, me ramenant à la réalité.

- Ca vous dit de pancakes ?

- A cette heure là ? ! Demandai-je.

Leah entoura mes épaules et nous rebroussions chemin.

- Tu apprendras que chez les BlackWater, il n'y a pas d'heure pour le pancakes.

- BlackWater ? Riais-je.

- Famille compliquée. Me souffla Jake.

Nous rions tous les trois en retournant chez eux, Jacob et Leah m'entourant, chacun un bras autour de mes épaules. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil en arrière. Edward était partit.

***

Je regagnais la villa vers 19h00 et aidais Carlisle à préparer le repas. Il était rentré tôt ce soir ce qui me permettait de passer un peu de temps avec lui. Cet homme était le calme incarné. Ses yeux reflétaient une maturité sans failles et une gentillesse inégalable. Sa présence suffisait à imposer le respect.

- Passe moi les tomates.

Je m'exécutais et continuais à couper les oignons en faisant en sorte qu'ils ne me montent pas aux yeux. Nous parlions peu, nous n'en avions pas besoin. Je n'avais jamais été de ces personnes qui se sentent obligé de parler pour combler le vide et apparemment, Carlisle non plus. Une fois les oignons découpés, je les faisais doucement revenir à la poêle. Pendant ce temps, Carlisle avait découpé le poulet en émincé et s'apprêtait à les faire frire. Ensuite j'y ajoutais les oignons caramélisés et les tomates. Au bout d'une minute déjà, une odeur délicieuse envahissait la cuisine. Le docteur et moi échangions un regard complice. En fin de cuisson de mettait le riz à cuire. Carlisle m'expliquait la façon dite « Pilaf » qui permettait au riz de ne pas coller et de garder toute sa saveur. Pour ça, il suffisait de le faire frire à l'huile d'olive et de rajoutez, au bout de quelques minutes, deux fois son volume en eaux. Décidément, Carlisle savait beaucoup de chose dans beaucoup de domaines. Nous passions ensuite à table avec Alice et Esmé.

- Humm … c'est délicieux ! S'exclama Alice la bouche pleine.

- Tout le mérite reviens à Bella, elle a été une assistante très assidue. Me complimenta Carlisle.

- Tu cuisine, tu bricoles … Notre Bella est bonne à mariée. Lança Esmé en plaisantant.

- Oui … non merci, j'ai encore de beaux devant moi ! Répondis-je.

- Moi si je pouvais je me marierais toute suite, rien que pour pouvoir créer ma robe.

Nous rions tous à la remarque d'Alice.

- Et un peu pour Jasper aussi. Ajouta-t-elle.

- Ça a été à la boutique ? Demanda sa mère.

- Mouais … peu de client … ils sont tous à Cecina.

- Cecina ?

- C'est une ville en bord de mer, à 30 minutes d'ici en voiture. Les gens profitent plus de la plage l'été que des magasins, m'expliqua Alice, on ira un jour si tu veux. Il y a souvent des fêtes « feu de camps » l'été. ça peut être sympa.

- Ouais pourquoi pas.

- Il y a une très jolie marina par là bas aussi. Ajouta Esmé.

Je jouais inconsciemment avec mes grains de riz.

- Edward ne dîne pas avec nous ? Demanda Carlisle à sa femme.

A l'évocation de son prénom, son image dans les champs cet après-midi refit surface.

- Pff, comme s'il mangeait avec nous. Bouda Alice. Maintenant que monsieur a son pool il est toujours aux abonnés absents.

- Je suppose que ça veut dire non. Et toi Bella, qu'as tu fais de ton après-midi ?

- Je me suis promenée. J'ai rencontré Emmett qui m'a parlé du bowling de ce soir.

- Ah oui ! Je savais que j'oubliais quelque chose. Ils passent nous chercher dans 1 heures. M'informa Alice.

- Ensuite j'ai rencontré les Black et j'ai marché avec Leah et Jacob.

- Et bien, tu nous a fais un vrai parcours de santé Bella, s'exclama Carlisle, la maison de Billy est à plus de 2 kilomètres au sud de la villa.

- J'ai pris mon temps.

- Se sont des gens adorables. Commenta Esmé.

- Oui. Billy connaissait mes parents.

- A Forks tout le monde se connaît de toute façon. Lança Alice. On dirait ces villages où tout le monde est consanguin.

Tout le monde grimaçait.

- Bon Appétit ! S'exclama le petit lutin en face de moi, toute contente d'avoir écœuré tout le monde avec ses bêtises.

Emmett et Rosalie étaient venus nous chercher à l'heure et je pouvais enfin admirer la magnifique Mercedes rouge décapotable de mademoiselle Hale. Intérieur cuir beige, carrosserie lustrée. Le luxe. Pas banal comme voiture pour sortir au bowling. Nous rejoignions Jasper sur place au **Centro Bowling Valdelsa Di Tognetti Carla E C. **(impossible de se souvenir de ce nom plus tard), dans la ville de Castelfiorentino, proche de Volterra. Nous jouions quelques parties, bien sûr fille contre garçon. L'infériorité des hommes en nombre ne leur faisait pas peur, d'ailleurs vu ma pitoyable performance au bowling, tout reposait sur les épaules d'Alice et Rose. Elles en avaient bien conscience cela dit. Elles enchaînaient spare et strike pendant que moi j'essayais seulement de ne pas faire tomber ma boule dans la rigole. Ils étaient tous doués à ce jeu en faite. « Tout est dans le mouvement » me conseillait Alice. Je regardais Rose lancer la boule avec grâce et « striker » encore et encore. « Le mouvement » me répétait Alice. J'avais bien compris la théorie, mais la pratique laissait à désirer. Les rires incessants d'Emmett à chacun de mes tires, n'aidaient certainement pas non plus.

En fin de jeu, le deal était que celui qui avait marqué le moins de point payait une tourné au groupe et évidemment cette personne ne fut pas dure à désigner. Heureusement qu'Esmé m'avait discrètement donné un peu d'argent après le repas. J'avais refusé au début bien sûr, mais elle avait insisté en prétextant que ça récompenserait les efforts que j'avais fournis dans la matinée. Le petit groupe s'installait donc en face des pistes et me laissais ramer pour passer commande en italien. Aucun d'eux ne me seraient venu en aide bien sûr, la blague était trop bonne. Je revenais, presque épuisée de m'être égosillée en face du barman, et m'affalais sur la banquette près de Rosalie.

- Bon … j'ai commandé, maintenant je ne promets pas que ce qui vous serra servit sera vraiment ce que vous aurez commandé !

Emmett passait le bras au dessus de sa compagne et me pinça la joue, telle une vieille grand-mère.

- Bella, Bella, Bella … Trop longue ! Tu devrais savoir ça à ton âge.

- Quoi donc ? Je repoussais sa main et frottais ma joue rosie par son pincement.

- Où que tu ailles dans le monde, il y a certains mots qui te seront toujours indispensables ! Tu te dois de les apprendre dans les langues principales.

- Des mots genre « bière » c'est ça ?

- Un des plus important même.

- Comme si tu savais le dire en plus de 3 langues ! Lançais-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

- Balance !

- Espagnol ?

- Cerveza. Répondit-il, sans aucune hésitation et, en plus, avec le bon accent.

- Allemand ? Continuai-je sous les rires du reste du groupe.

- Bier, facile.

- Anglais ?

- Beer. D'autre question petite ? Dit-il avec un sourire satisfait.

- Non ça ira.

Je me renfrognais sur le siège quand le serveur, qui me fit un sourire enjôleur, nous apporta nos boissons.

« J'aime les américaines » me dit-il avec un fort accent italien, avant de partir sans me laisser le temps de répondre.

- OOuuhh Bella a une touche avec le serveur. Sifflait Alice.

Alors que j'étais déjà toute rouge.

- C'est juste l'effet « touriste » Alice. Soufflai-je

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je suis pas d'accord … tu as tout pour plaire à ce garçon, tu es mignonnes et intelligente …

- Et il a vu tout ça quand je lui ais demandé 5 bières ?

Je riais.

- ça et peut-être aussi la perspective de te donner des cours particulier de lancer de boule. Ajouta Rosalie.

- C'est vrai que ça ne te fera pas de mal. Fit remarquer Jasper

- Ouais mais si tu veux mon avis, lui lance pas trop les boules si tu veux avoir une chance. Riait Emmett.

Jasper et Emmett échangèrent un regard douloureux.

- Que c'est distingué mon chéri. Dit Rosalie en soupirant.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. Roucoula-t-il dans le cou de sa compagne.

- Ouais ça dois être ça … lança t'elle sarcastique, accueillie par nos rires.

- Sérieusement Bella, il ne t'intéresse pas le petit serveur ? Continuait Alice. C'est quoi le type de mec qui te fait vibrer ?

Encore une fois l'image des Ray-ban s'imposait à moi.

- J'ai pas de type précis, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vous intéresser à ma vie amoureuse tout d'un coup ?!

- Rien ! C'est juste que …

- Ça fait un peu cinquième roue du carrosse là, finit Rosalie disant tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas, ramène quelqu'un on ne serait plus désavantagé au bowling comme ça !

- Ouais, très bonne raison Rose, j'y penserais ! Vous aussi, vous tous avec votre « anti-célibatérisme » ! Je suis très bien seule !

Tout le monde me sourit, voyant que leur conversation n'irait nul part. J'étais fière de me sentir forte en tant que célibataire. Forte et indépendante. Je croisais les bras, méditant sur ses réflexions personnelles, quand Emmett ébouriffa mes cheveux.

- Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi têtu. Même Alice l'est moins que toi.

- Je prends ça comme un compliment ! Souris-je fièrement, montrant toutes mes dents comme l'aurait fait une enfant.

- Pas moi ! Lançais Alice, vexée d'avoir été détrônée.

Elle tira la langue à son frère qui riait, se consolant dans les bras de Jasper qui lui, se retenait de rire. Ensuite tout le monde leva son verre à ma santé.

- Ravie de t'accueillir dans notre petit club cinquième roue ! S'exclamait Emmett, recevant immédiatement un coup de coude de Rosalie.

- Arrête de plagier mes phrases ! Que ton été à Volterra et auprès de nous soit le plus agréable possible Bella.

- A Bella, commençais Jasper en levant son verre, la fille d'un mètre 65 qui réussis à tenir tête à Emmett Cullen !

Emmett grimaça.

- Rien que ça c'est admirable, riait Alice, à Bella !

Dans cet élan de joie je levais moi aussi mon verre.

- A moi !

Nous entrechoquions nos verres et buvions quelques gorgées avant de partir dans de nouveau éclats de rires. Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas rie comme ça. Nous étions unis, détendus et heureux. Je ne connaissais ces personnes que depuis quelques jours et pourtant je sentais déjà qu'ils occuperaient maintenant une place importante dans ma vie. Ils m'avaient adopté. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'appartenais à un groupe. Sans me forcer. C'était naturel. Je voulais faire partie de ce groupe.

***

_2 ans plus tôt – New York –_

Je bouclais mes bagages. New York allait me manquer. Je partais 2 mois rendre visite à ma cousine par alliance, Angéla. Elle et ses parents vivaient à Los Angeles. Ça n'allait pas être évident pour plusieurs raisons : La première c'était que le père d'Angéla était pasteur. C'était une famille très catholique. Moi je n'avais pas la moindre éducation religieuse. J'avais toujours peur de les offenser quand j'ouvrais la bouche. Je savais qu'Angéla serait là pour rattraper mes boulettes, si toutefois j'en faisais. J'adorais cette fille. Nous aurions pu être les meilleures amies du monde si nous n'habitions pas à 8 heures d'avions et 3 heures de décalage horaire l'une de l'autre. Le frère de Charlie, mon oncle, était resté marié 10 ans avec Mey, une femme qu'il avait rencontré lors de ses nombreux voyages. Mey était chinoise, je l'avais toujours connue et toujours considérée comme ma tante, alors quand mon oncle et elle avaient divorcés, nous sommes restées en contact avec elle. Mey s'était remariée avec le père d'Angéla il y a deux ans. Je l'avais vite adoptée elle aussi.

La deuxième chose était que je ne m'étais jamais éloignée aussi longtemps de Renée. Nous étions très proche et j'avais parfois l'impression que ma mère ne pourrait pas survire sans moi. Elle avait toujours été tête en l'air et perdait toujours tout. J'avais toujours été là pour lui rappeler les choses importantes. Mon père nous disait souvent qu'elle et moi avions inversés les rôles. Nous aimions ça, nous avions notre propre mode de fonctionnement à nous et dans un sens nous étions assez fusionnelle elle et moi. Nous nous complétions. Quand je sortais de la maison, Renée m'accueillie les larmes aux yeux. Je savais que les grandes eaux n'étaient pas loin même si elle tentait de dissimuler ses yeux rouges derrières son chapeau de paille. René avait toujours été très émotive, nous avions donc convenue qu'elle ne viendrait pas à l'aéroport. Charlie allait m'y accompagner. Il attendait déjà près de la voiture afin de laisser la mère et la fille se dire au revoir en toute intimité. Nous n'avions jamais exclu Charlie de notre cercle mais il savait aussi reconnaître les moments qui n'appartenaient qu'à nous.

- Tu m'appelles dès que tu es arrivée à L.A.X airport ok ? Me répétait ma mère en réajustant machinalement mes vêtements.

- Oui maman, je sais et pour la 50ème fois je te répète que je le ferais.

- Et …

- Et tous les jours, la coupais-je, toi promet moi de ne pas prendre ton bain près du sèche cheveux branché, de ne pas mettre la tête dans le four et de laisser papa s'occuper des allumettes.

- C'est ça jeune fille, moquez vous de votre pauvre mère. Comment je vais faire sans toi ?

- Honnêtement je me pose la question, riais-je, mais ne t'inquiète pas j'ai briffé Charlie il va bien s'occuper de toi. Ça vous fera le plus grand bien de vous retrouver tous les deux. Vous aurez l'impression de retourner au lycée !

- La maison va paraître bien vide sans toi et tu peux parler de ton père, mais je sais que si je le nourris pas il se laissera mourir.

- Je sais que côté cuisine tu pourras t'en sortir.

Elle soupira.

- Pourquoi as-tu grandi si vite mon bébé ?

- Humm … peut-être parce que c'est la nature. Plaisantai-je.

- J'ai l'impression que ça ne te fais rien de laisser ta pauvre mère derrière pour deux long mois !

- Maman, je la serrais contre moi, tu vas énormément me manquer. Mais dit toi que c'est temporaire. Se n'est pas comme si je quittais la maison.

- Ne parle pas de malheur ! Disait-elle en me frappant l'épaule, cachant ses larmes.

- Les filles ? Commença Charlie en s'approchant de nous. Je vous adore mais on a un avion à attraper !

J'embrassais une derrière fois ma mère essayant de lui sortir mon plus beau sourire pour ne pas l'attrister d'avantage. Elle nous couva du regard, moi et Charlie, jusqu'à ce que la Chevrolet rouge ait tournée au coin de la rue. Après ça je pu me laisser aller à pleurer silencieusement sur l'épaule de mon père qui me caressa les cheveux jusqu'à l'aéroport.

_De nos jours – Volterra –_

Je me réveillais en plein milieu de la nuit avec la gorge sèche. Il me fallait de l'eau. Je portais ma main sur le verre près de moi et le portais ensuite à mes lèvres réalisant péniblement qu'il était vide et que je n'échapperais pas à la corvée de me lever en pleine nuit. Impossible que je dorme comme ça. Je repoussais donc le drap aux pieds du lit et forçais mon corps à bouger dans un soupire de lassitude. Je ne prenais même pas la peine d'allumer la lumière et, bien sûr, me cognais à plusieurs reprises en bougonnant. Mes cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés et le t-shirt XXL que je portais était coincé dans ma culotte. J'essayais de m'arranger un minimum avant de m'engouffrer dans le couloir pour descendre à la cuisine.

Je descendais déjà les marches quand un bruit arrêta ma course. Je restais figée au milieu de l'escalier et mon cœur s'accéléra. Il faisait noir en bas, si quelqu'un de la maison était dans la cuisine il aurait allumé la lumière non ? Des bruits de verre et des grognements masculins me parvinrent. Je regardais vers le haut, hésitant à aller chercher du renfort. Impossible, j'étais seule cette nuit dans cette aile de la maison. Alice était chez Jasper et Emmett avec Rosalie. Impossible d'aller rejoindre Carlisle et Esmé. Une boulle d'angoisse me sera la gorge quand un objet se brisait sur le carrelage dans un fracas de verre supplémentaire. Je regardais autour de moi, cherchant désespéramment un moyen de me défendre. La seule chose que je trouvais c'était un parapluie plein de poussière – Preuve des rares précipitations en Toscane – j'étais fichue. Je me voyais déjà ligotée à une chaise, un bâillon sur la bouche, pendant que cet intrus vidait la maison sous mes yeux impuissants. J'inspirais profondément pour m'insuffler un peu de courage et descendais les dernières marches. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers la cuisine (avant de me plaquer de nouveau contre le mur, tremblante de la tête aux pieds), j'aperçus quelqu'un penché la tête dans le frigo. Les yeux fermés, les mâchoires serrées, je renforçais ma prise autour de mon arme de fortune. Je comptais mentalement : _« 1 … 2 … 3 … »_ et m'élançais en hurlant, parapluie en l'air en espérant que l'intrus s'enfuirait avant notre collision. Soudainement j'étais arrêtée dans mon élan, mon « arme » bloquée en l'air par une main puissante.

- Bella ? ! T'es malade ! Chuchotait le corps me barrant la route.

Je levais finalement les yeux vers « mon ennemi » et découvrais Edward, éclairé par la seule lumière du frigo, encore ouvert.

- C'est toi qui es malade ! Tu m'as fichue une trouille bleue ! ça ne va pas de venir chez les gens à 4 heures du matin. Beuglais-je.

- Chut ! Tu vas réveiller tout le monde !

- Y'a personne. Répondis-je un peu plus acide.

Il eu un rapide regard vers le haut de l'escalier avant de lâcher mon parapluie, que je rabaissais pitoyablement, puis il reculait. Je me détendais un peu et allais m'appuyer sur l'îlot central.

- J'avais faim, lança-t-il un peu sur la défensive, et je suis plus chez moi que toi je te signale.

Je baissais les yeux, rouge de honte. Nous restions silencieux un moment.

- Pardon.

- Tu t'es sentie l'âme d'une guerrière pour m'attaquer comme ça ? !

- Ça va.

Je lui lançais un regard noir qui le fit sourire et déjà, nous nous détendions.

- La prochaine fois, prend une batte de base-ball au moins.

- J 'en ai toujours une avec moi ça tombe bien ! Répondis-je, sarcastique.

- Tu ne dors pas ?

- Toi non plus je te signale.

Il rit légèrement et alluma une petite lampe. La lumière me brûla les yeux une seconde. Edward sortit du réfrigérateur de quoi se faire un sandwich et je remarquais alors ça tenue : Un jean, des chaussures de ville et une belle chemise.

- Tu viens de rentrer ?

Il hocha la tête en préparant soigneusement son énorme sandwich à la dinde avec des rondelles de tomates, de la salade et quelques poivrons. Ça avait l'air délicieux. Je fixais la nourriture avec envie, toujours appuyée contre le comptoir. Le remarquant, il m'en proposa la moitié. J'hésitais mais m'en apparais juste après.

- Merci.

- Pas de quoi … Xena.

- Tais toi un peu !

Il me ria au nez.

- Joli t-shirt. Ajouta-t-il dans un demi sourire.

Je piquais un fard en réalisant dans quelle tenue je me trouvais et ajustais machinalement mon t-shirt, tirant dessus comme s'il allait s'étendre jusqu'à mes genoux.

- Kurt Cobain ?

En effet, c'était un t-shirt à l'effigie du chanteur grunge, faisant un magistral doit d'honneur. Seule vestige de ma crise d'adolescence.

- C'est une légende. Soufflai-je

- J'aime assez, sourit-il, mais je ne t'imaginais pas en fan de Nirvana.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu parais trop douce pour ça.

- Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, me défendis-je, tu te fais vite une opinion sur les gens.

Il prit une bouchée de son sandwich en méditant mes dernières paroles. J'allais me servir un verre de lait.

- D'autres goûts musicaux ?

Je haussais les épaules.

- Je suppose que « tout sauf le RNB » résume bien la chose.

- C'est déjà ça.

- Toi ? Demandais-je en regagnant ma place initiale.

- A peu près pareil. J'ai un faible pour le classique aussi.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- On dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à mettre des étiquettes sur les gens.

Je baissais les yeux sur ma moitié de sandwich, réalisant que j'avais moi aussi des préjugés. Edward vint se placer à côté de moi et nous mangions en silence. Il sentait l'alcool sans pour autant que son comportement en soit affecté.

- Rude soirée ? Demandai-je amusée.

- Bien arrosée oui.

- Il y a des boîtes dans le coin ?

- Je ne suis pas très boîte de nuit, je préfère l'ambiance des Pub.

- Moi aussi.

- Et bien, Bella … je ne connais même pas ton nom de famille. J'imagine que ce n'est pas « De New-York ».

Nouveau regard noir de ma part et nouveau sourire en coins de la sienne.

- Swan.

- Et bien Bella Swan, reprit-il, on a peut-être quelques points communs. Si ça se trouve tu n'es pas aussi agaçante qu'il n'y paraît.

- C'est moi qui suis agaçante ? ! M'offusquai-je.

Son rire de ténor sonna à nouveau à mes oreilles. Quand il faisait ça, bizarrement, toute ma colère s'évanouissait.

- Couleur préférée ?

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? Demandai-je méfiante.

- Pourquoi pas ? Tu es toujours sur la défensive comme ça ?

- Violet. Lâchai-je en serrant les dents. Toi ?

- Si tu crois que je vais te répondre.

Je soupirai.

- Je vais me coucher bonne nuit.

Déjà je remontais les escaliers.

- Bella ! Attend, c'était une blague ! Riait-il. Tu n'as vraiment pas le sens de l'humour !

Je me retournais.

- Non j'avoue que passer 3 heures du matin c'est dur.

- Le rouge. Maintenant tu veux bien revenir finir ton verre de lait ?

Je revenais.

- Merci. Je n'aime pas manger seul.

- Pourquoi tu fouilles le frigo de tes parents au fait ?

- Parce que la nourriture y est toujours meilleur bizarrement.

Sa remarque me fit sourire.

- Film préféré ? Enchaîna-t-il la bouche pleine.

- Je suis plus livre mais si je devais en choisir un ça serait … Into the Wild.

- Sean Penn ? Bon choix. Il y a une petite actrice craquante dans ce film.

Il me détailla une fraction de seconde.

- Tu lui ressemble un peu je trouve.

- Je t'avoue que je le regarde plus pour la beauté des paysages.

- Moi aussi, souffla-t-il avec toujours ce même sourire.

Je secouais la tête en souriant : « Les mecs ».

- Ton livre préféré ? Demanda-t-il

- Hey ! C'est à moi de poser des questions il me semble !

- Pardon. Je t'écoute.

Je réfléchie quelques secondes.

- Ville ou grands espaces ?

- Peu importe du moment que je suis libre d'aller et venir où bon me semble.

Je méditais sa réponse.

- Alors, ton livre préféré ?

J'allais répondre quand une voix féminine m'interrompit.

- Eddie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

Il se tourna vers la blonde pulpeuse qui venait d'arriver dans l'encadrement de la baie vitrée. Visiblement, elle avait elle aussi abusée de la boisson et devait se retenir à la chambranle de la porte tellement elle titubait. C'était le genre de fille sans intégrité, sosie de Barbie, avec tout ce qu'il faut où il faut, que les mecs aiment ramasser dans les bars. Je jetais un regard furtif à Edward et reportait mon regard sur mon verre : _« pas de préjugés Bella, pas de préjugés »._

- J'arrive mon cœur, pardon, je discutais avec mon amie Bella.

J'adressais à Barbie un rapide coup d'œil alors qu'elle semblait me détailler avec dédain.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu me fais attendre ? ! Lança-t-elle. Ne le prend pas personnellement. Me dit-elle dans un sourire forcé.

- Y'a pas de mal. Répondis-je avec le même sourire.

_« Pétasse »._

- J'arrive dans une minute Stacy, attend moi chez moi. Lui lança Edward.

_« Oh Stacy, finalement c'est la sœur de Barbie. Quelle méprise »,_ pensai-je en noyant mon sourire dans mon verre vide.

- Ok … mais ne me fais pas trop attendre. Répondit-elle aguicheuse avant de s'éloigner.

- Humm charmante. Lâchais-je sans pouvoir retenir mes sarcasmes plus longtemps.

- Au moins elle n'a pas essayé de m'assommer avec un vieux parapluie elle.

Il m'adressa un clin d'œil quand moi j'affichais une grimace qui encore une fois déclencha son hilarité.

- Ta copine ?

Un rire le secoua, comme si je venais de dire quelque chose de stupide.

- Je viens de la rencontrer.

Il du remarquer mon expression car il se sentit obligé de se justifier.

- Elle est gentille.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux avec tes fesses… ou des siennes en l'occurrence. Répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Nous nous fixons un instant et échangions un sourire.

- Tu parles souvent à des inconnus en plein milieu de la nuit ?

- Seulement ceux avec un sandwich à la dinde. Lançai-je.

- Oh … tu me rassures ! Tu m'aurais dit sandwich au fromage je t'aurais conseillé d'arrêter mais la dinde est indiscutable.

- La dinde il y a que ça de vrai ! D'ailleurs tu devrais aller retrouver celle qui t'attend chez toi.

Il prit un air faussement blessé.

- Que de méchanceté envers cette pauvre Massy !

- Stacy. Rectifiais-je.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit !

Je laissais tomber. J'avais eu mon compte de sarcasmes pour la soirée.

Il nettoya rapidement la cuisine avant de partir, m'adressant un petit signe de main. Je ne pris pas la peine de lui rendre cette faveur, de toute façon, il était déjà partit. Je posais à mon tour mon verre dans l'évier quand mes yeux rencontrèrent la pendule : 4h45. Je soupirai et m'élançais dans l'escalier. Le réveil allait être difficile.

_« __24 juin__ : Edward Cullen est vraiment un drôle de personnage »._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	3. WHATEVER HAPPENED HAPPENED

**CHAPITRE III**

**WHATEVER HAPPENED …**** HAPPENED.**

***

Voilà une semaine que je vivais chez les Cullen et les choses ne pouvaient pas aller mieux. J'avais déjà mes petites habitudes, ma petite routine. Tous les matin je travaillais avec Esmé, il était rare qu'elle me garde l'après-midi au grand désarroi d'Emmett qui trouvait sa mère bien trop laxiste avec moi. Elle et moi parlions beaucoup de Renée et des différentes choses qu'elles avaient partagé ensemble plus jeunes. J'en apprenais énormément sur ma mère et découvrait une toute autre facette de sa personnalité. Ces séances peintures me faisaient un bien fou, c'était comme se rapprocher de Renée pendant quelques instants. J'en oubliais même, momentanément, ma peine et toutes les atrocités que j'avais vécues cette dernière année. Non pas que je lui en tienne rigueur bien sûr, mais certaines choses marquent à jamais. Comme quand vous retrouvez les cheveux de votre mère sur son oreiller, que vous lui maquillé les sourcils qu'elle n'a plus, que vous lui tenez les cheveux quand elle vomis après une séance de chimio. Etre loin de New York était assez libérateur. Comme si toutes ces choses n'avaient jamais existé dans la petite bulle de Volterra. Je pouvais enfin respirer à plein poumon. J'avais l'impression de ne pas l'avoir fait depuis des années, l'air me donnait même le tournis. Cette boulle dans mon ventre, j'arrivais à l'oublier la journée. Je me sentais revivre. Je ne côtoyais plus la mort. J'en culpabilisais. Je n'en voulais pas à ma mère de m'avoir fait vivre toutes ces choses, j'avais choisie de l'aider et de mettre ma vie entre parenthèse. Je le referais sans hésiter. Seulement en arrivant ici, je m'étais rendue compte que je m'étais perdue en chemin. J'avais besoin de redevenir la Bella de 19 ans que j'étais avant la maladie de ma mère. J'avais besoin d'être insouciante et libérée, même si ça ne durait pas bien longtemps. Est-ce que ça faisait de moi un monstre ?

Je passais la plupart de mon temps libre chez les Black. Cette maison ainsi que ses habitants avaient quelque chose de rassurant pour moi. Parfois je rendais une visite surprise à Alice dans sa boutique. Le soir nous mangions en famille sur la terrasse. Souvent nous sortions ensuite avec Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie, puis je m'endormais au son des grillons. Tout était si paisible ici, je commençais à comprendre pourquoi ma mère avait pris tant de plaisir à y vivre. Il suffisait de s'allonger une heure dans les blés pour oublier le monde. J'avais adopté tous ces gens. C'était comme arriver dans un autre monde, tout était nouveau : les visages, les habitudes, la façon de vivre – c'était comme écrire sur une page blanche, tout pouvait arriver – rien n'était inévitable. Ces personnes, toutes tellement gentilles et pleines de vie, m'avaient accueillies sans condition et sans me poser la moindre question, chez eux, dans leur univers et m'avaient fait une place. Je les considérais maintenant comme ma nouvelle famille, comme faisant partir de mon oxygène. Ils m'avaient tellement apporté en si peu de temps : L'illusion d'avoir une famille unis alors que la mienne tombait en miette, des amis et une vie sociale, moi qui m'étais coupé du monde pendant 12 longs mois. Même si cette vision n'était que chimérique et que je retournerais un jour à ma propre vie, pour le moment je m'y accrochais plus que tout.

_« __28 juin__ : Maman, J'ai appelé Charlie aujourd'hui. Nous avons un peu parlé. Il semble aller mieux, c'est Charlie … il travail beaucoup apparemment. Il a refusé les jours que le médecin était prêt à lui donner après ton départ. Il dit que la maison ne lui est pas supportable en ce moment. Il préfère s'occuper l'esprit. Je lui ai conseillé de prendre un peu de repos, mais en même temps, je le comprends. Il ne m'en veut plus d'être partit, il est heureux que ça se passe bien pour moi, mais il se sent seul, je peux le sentir au son de sa voix. J'essaierais de l'appeler plus souvent. Peut-être même lui envoyer deux ou trois photos pour qu'il voit comment ça se passe pour moi ici. Il verra que je pense à lui. Je lui ais fait comprendre que mon départ n'avais rien à voir avec lui, que c'était juste une démarche personnelle qu'il me fallait faire. Nous fonctionnons de la même façon, je suis sûre qu'il comprend très bien ce que ça représente pour moi. Je ne peux pas rentrer maintenant. Je me reconstruis peu à peu. Cet endroit me fait l'effet d'une cure. Tu me manques … »_

J'étais de nouveau entrain de déambuler dans les champs de blés, dans la petite robe noire qu'Alice m'avait ramenée de sa boutique, prétextant que ma garde robe lui donnait des cauchemars. A vrai dire, et même si la mode n'avait pas grand intérêt à mes yeux, elle était assez confortable. J'aimais sentir l'air sur mes jambes et mes jeans commençaient à m'étouffer par cette chaleur. Heureusement pour moi, la « fashion victime » qui dormait dans la pièce à côté de ma chambre, n'avait rien contre mes Converse. Il manquerait plus qu'elle ne me fasse porter des mocassins.

Nous étions samedi matin et je ne travaillais pas. Je m'étais levée tôt et avait préparé le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. Ensuite, avec Alice, j'étais aller profiter de la piscine. Elle avait due partir travailler et voilà comment de me retrouvais de nouveau à arpenter les épis. Cette fois, j'avais pris un autre chemin. Très vite, je découvris un nouveau décor. Il y avait une grange un peu plus loin sur ma gauche. Au fur et à mesure que je m'en approchais, des notes de musiques me parvinrent : De la guitare électrique. Juste un solo lent et mélancolique qui se précisait un peu plus à chacun de mes pas. Puis une voix. Une voix à la fois douce et rauque, avec des accents blues. C'était la voix masculine la plus particulière que je n'avais jamais entendue. Je savais que je n'avais certainement pas à être là et que si cette personne s'était retranchée aussi loin, c'était sûrement pour avoir un peu d'intimité mais cette voix était carrément envoûtante. Il fallait que je m'approche, il fallait que je voie cette personne. C'était comme si le mélange de sa voix et de ses notes me parlait directement en plein cœur. Comme si cette musique m'appelait. Plus que quelques pas et je saurais. J'approchais timidement dans l'espoir de ne pas me faire remarquer. Je restais bouche bée devant la personne que je découvrais, assise sur un établis, faisant chanter son instrument si merveilleusement : Edward. Le gars le plus arrogant, le plus agaçant, le plus dragueur et le plus étrange que je connaisse. Celui qui aimait se balader seul dans les champs, la personne qui semblait détachée de tout, celui qui ne semblait avoir besoin de personne. Je ne l'avais pas revue depuis cette fameuse nuit dans la cuisine, où son mannequin de pacotille m'avait fait remarquer à quel point j'étais ordinaire face à elle. Malgré tout, je devais admettre qu'Edward m'intriguait beaucoup. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui que je n'arrivais pas à cerner. Voilà maintenant que je découvrais qu'il avait la voix la plus sublime que je n'avais jamais entendue et qu'il jouait divinement bien. Il était si concentré sur sa musique qu'il ne me remarqua pas arriver et j'eu tout le loisir de me délecter du spectacle qu'il m'offrait. Je le détaillais malgré moi : Un jean noir, un t-shirt assorti. Ses doigts pinçant les cordes, ça semblait facile à le regarder. Je n'avais jamais fait attention à ça avant, mais il était très beau quand il était naturel et qu'il arrêtait de se donner des airs de tombeur. Le noir de ses vêtements faisait ressortir la blancheur de sa peau. Il était musclé, sans trop l'être. Les manches de sont t-shirt faisaient juste ressortir les lignes de ses biceps. Il jouait les yeux fermer comme pour se laisser bercer par les notes. Encore une fois, quand je le regardais, j'avais l'impression qu'il cachait tout un univers derrière lui et je n'avais qu'une seule envie, le découvrir. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il pouvait avoir une voix pareille. Soudain, cette douce mélodie cessa et le silence revint, s'en était presque pénible.

- Bella ?

Je sursautais.

- Pardon, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te déranger.

Déjà je faisais demi tour.

- Tu m'espionnes ? Dit-il, un sourire dans la voix.

Toute l'admiration que je ressentais il y a encore deux minutes s'évanouie et je soupirais retrouvant l'arrogance personnifiée.

- Je passais dans le coin et j'ai entendu de la musique, c'est tout.

- J'aime bien jouer un peu ici. En général il n'y a personne pour voir ça.

Je m'adossais à la porte de la grange, me mettant à l'ombre, et croisais les bras.

- Tu ne devrais pas te cacher, c'est très bien.

Il me sourit et reposa sa guitare sur le côté.

- Comment tu as trouvé cet endroit ?

- J'ai juste marché.

Il y eu un silence légèrement pesant pendant lequel nous nous regardions sans parler.

- Je vais te laisser tranquille - Je me sentais gênée d'envahir son espace - Je ne faisais que passer.

- Tu ne me déranges pas.

Je figeais mon geste alors que je m'apprêtais à partir.

- Tu as soif ? Me demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers une glacière. Coca, Sprite … mini bouteille de vodka.

Il les regardait comme s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ces liqueurs faisaient là.

- Un Sprite suffira. Lui répondis-je en entrant finalement plus loin dans la grange.

Edward marcha jusqu'à moi pour me donner la canette et encore une fois, nouveau silence pesant. Je cherchais désespérément des yeux un sujet de conversation pendant que lui, beaucoup moins agité que moi, se contentait de me regarder en sirotant sa canette. Pourquoi étais-je si nerveuse ? Je remarquais une moto noire dans le fond et respirais de nouveau.

- C'est la tienne ?

Il prit un instant pour regarder dans la même direction que moi, alors que déjà je m'approchais de l'engin.

- Oui. Répondit-il simplement.

Pendant que j'observais la moto, j'entendais ses pas se rapprocher de moi.

- Je l'ai acheter il y a pas longtemps, ça procure dix fois plus de sensation que de conduire une voiture lancée à plein régime.

- Je te crois sur parole.

Je me retournais, appuyée sur la scelle en cuire et me retrouvais nez à nez avec Edward, toujours aussi calme.

- Quoi ? Tu n'es jamais montée sur une moto ?

- Tu dis ça comme si c'était un crime.

- Non, pas du tout c'est juste que c'est quelque chose qu'il faut expérimenter au moins une fois dans sa vie c'est tout.

- J'ai encore le temps.

- Pourquoi attendre ? Lança-t-il avec un demi sourire, celui qui me faisait fondre.

Il était si près de moi que je devais lever les yeux pour le voir. J'enfonçais presque mes ongles dans la scelle maintenant. J'étais incroyablement nerveuse. Je me sentais oppressée et pourtant je pouvais sentir l'adrénaline courir dans mes veines. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Il avait un drôle d'effet sur moi. Edward dû remarquer mon embarras car il s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, je conduirais prudemment.

Il me tendit un casque que j'hésitais à prendre.

- Tu as faim ?

Je prenais le casque, regardant cet objet comme si c'était le fruit défendu.

- Un peu pourquoi ? Répondis-je, les yeux toujours rivés sur le casque.

- Il me semble qu'on avait parlé de restaurant la dernière fois. Ça serait l'occasion.

Cette fois je le regardais, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il passa derrière moi pour monter sur la moto. Je me reculais et le regardais manœuvrer pour sortir de la grange. J'étais complètement perdue. Une fois en position, il me regarda à nouveau, moi plantée là avec ce foutu casque à la main.

- Alors ? Que vas-tu faire Bella Swan ? Venir manger avec moi ou prendre un bon bouquin, que tu auras certainement lu des dizaines de fois, et rester dans ton coin ?

- Tu crois que j'ai peur de te suivre ?

- Peur non, je me demande juste si tu es le genre de fille qui veux ressentir des sensations forces, c'est tout.

- Ressentir … soufflais-je.

- Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant que sur une moto.

Et là, tout devint clair. Edward m'offrait exactement ce que je cherchais : Un moyen de se sentir libre et vivante. Je mettais le casque sur ma tête, voyant son sourire s'élargir et montais derrière lui. Il démarra, faisant ronronner le moteur, et accéléra alors que j'enroulais mes bras autour de son torse pour ne pas tomber. Nous traversions la propriété avant d'atteindre les rues tortueuses de Volterra. J'essayais de profiter du paysage plutôt que de penser à ce que je sentais sous mes mains. Ses abdominaux, son torse. Je me sentie rougir, une chance que j'avais ce casque finalement. Je n'avais absolument aucune idée de ce qui m'arrivait, j'étais littéralement entrain de fantasmer. Qu'elle honte. Jamais je ne me comportais comme ça d'habitude. Je ne m'étais même jamais comporté comme ça, même pas avec ceux avec qui j'étais sortie. _« Bella redescend sur terre ma fille »_, je pouvais presque entendre la voix de ma mère me sermonner.

La balade ne dura pas longtemps mais ce qu'Edward m'avait promis c'était avéré vrai. La sensation du vent sur mes bras et mes jambes, la vitesse à laquelle les paysages défilaient autour de moi, c'était indescriptible. Je me sentais pousser des ailes et mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. J'avais une impression de puissance. Comme si je pouvais aller n'importe où en un éclair sur cette moto. Une dose d'adrénaline pure, réveillant mon corps endormis depuis trop longtemps.

Edward se gara et je descendais prudemment, j'avais les jambes tremblotantes comme après un tour de grand huit.

- Alors, la balade t'a plus ?

Il me prenait le casque des mains et je pouvais voir au léger sourire qui étirait ses lèvres que mon état physique laissait à désirer.

- Pas l'habitude des sensations fortes hein ?

- Ça se voit tant que ça ? Demandais-je, honteuse. Ne te méprend pas, j'ai adoré. On se sent si … libre. Mais j'ai l'impression que mon corps n'est pas prêt pour ce genre de liberté. J'ai l'impression de sortir d'un parc d'attraction.

Je m'accroupissais quelques instants pour reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal.

- Tu t'y habitueras. Me répondit simplement Edward et se mettant à mon niveau.

- C'est ça que tu appels conduire prudemment ?

- Il ne nous ais rien arrivé non ?

Je riais légèrement.

- Donc j'ai conduis prudemment. En conclu-t-il fièrement. Maintenant dit moi comment est-ce possible qu'une New-yorkaise comme toi, n'ait jamais fait de moto ? Adeptes des Yellow Cab's ?

Je soupirai et me remettais sur mes jambes, un peu plus assurées maintenant, en même temps que lui.

- Mon père est dans la police. Une des règles de la maison : « Ne jamais monter sur un deux-roues ».

- Ça inclus les vélos ? Riait-il.

- C'est ça moque toi de moi. Si tu me disais plutôt ce qu'on fait ici.

Nous étions dans une des petites rues étroites de Volterra.

- Suis moi, c'est par là.

Nous marchions côte à côte pendant quelques mètres avant d'arriver devant la façade d'un petit restaurant, le : **Restorante Sala Dioniso**. Edward m'ouvrit la porte et je m'engouffrais dans cette salle au plafond voûté. On aurait dit que ce restaurant avait été construit à partir d'un seul bloc de pierre brute. Une pierre blanche et lumineuse, comme de la craie. Edward se chargea de nous trouver une table, dans un italien parfait, pendant de je détaillais les différentes pièces qui s'offraient à moi. Nous étions d'abord entrée dans le salon des vins, dans lequel était gracieusement disposé quelques tables en bois vernis, accompagnées de larges fauteuils, style 18ème, au tissu rayé rouge et blanc. Bien que la pièce soit lumineuse, chacune des tables disposaient de sa petite lampe qui diffusait une lumière plus chaude et rehaussait le contraste entre les tables et les murs blancs. Un comptoir habillait le fond de la pièce sur lequel était disposer quelques bouteilles de bons crus. C'était à la fois simple et sophistiqué. L'hôte nous accompagna à notre table et, passant sous une arche, nous entrions dans la salle où nous allions déjeuner. Il n'y avait que deux couples attablés. Cette pièce était plus moderne que la première. Les tables et les chaises étaient en bois noir. Les tables drapée d'une nappe blanche, ne couvrant pas leurs angles. Les chaises habillées d'un coussin de velours rouge sur l'assise. La vaisselle était simple mais raffinée. Chaque table était ornée d'un petit bouquet de fleur dont la couleur variait selon les tables. Une légère musique d'ambiance était diffusée dans la salle, présente mais pas envahissante. J'étais sous le charme de cet endroit et je n'aurais pas pensé découvrir un tel décor en arrivant devant cette façade, 5 minutes plus tôt.

_[NB : le resto existe vraiment vous pouvez le Googleler ... ou me demander le lien__] _

Nous nous installions face à face, près d'un mur, à l'opposé de deux autres couples. Une serveuse nous donna les menus, n'ayant d'attentions particulières que pour Edward. Son regard posé sur lui ne pouvait être plus clair. Apparemment la subtilité n'était pas la qualité principale de cette personne. Elle lui envoyait tous les signaux : Battement de cils à intervalles réguliers, replacement habile des cheveux derrière le dos d'un seul mouvement du poignet, sourire aussi éclatant que pour une pub de dentifrice et ce rire … quel rire niait. Elle représentait l'archétype de tout ce que je ne voulais pas devenir. Edward restait polit, je savais qu'il remarquait très bien le petit jeu de notre hôtesse mais ne faisait rien pour l'encourager. Il ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher non plus. On aurait dit qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Je me demandais si une femme lui avait déjà refusé ses faveurs. C'est vrai qu'il était très séduisant mais de là à ce qu'il le soit pour toute la gente féminine. Soudainement je me demandais ce que je faisais là, dans ce restaurant, en sa compagnie. Je n'étais définitivement pas à ma place dans ce cercle d'attraction et de sensualité. Comme si une bulle de séduction entourait la personne d'Edward Cullen. Et il savait en jouer, ça l'amusait. Finalement, la baveuse devant nous s'en retourna – à contre cœur – à son travail et nous nous retrouvions tous les deux.

- Je me trompe où c'est une habitude chez toi ?

- De quoi ? Demanda-t-il en portant son attention sur le menu.

- On dirait un aimant à œstrogène.

Il me sourit sans relever ma remarque cependant.

- Je te conseille les raviolis aux champignons, ils sont délicieux.

Je le fixais un instant avant d'étudier moi aussi le menu. Apparemment, l'effet qu'il avait sur les femmes n'était pas un sujet sur lequel nous allions débattre aujourd'hui. A vrai dire, je ne savais pas pourquoi je faisais une fixette là dessus.

- Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici Edward ? C'est un restaurant plutôt chic. Demandai-je méfiante. Tenteriez vous de me séduire Monsieur Cullen ? Plaisantai-je.

Il partit dans un rire franc.

- Miss Swan, vous apprendrez que mes intentions ici sont des plus honorables. Ça fait une semaine que vous êtes ici, il est temps pour vous de vous délectez des meilleurs plats italiens. Comme ça tu verras qu'il n'y a pas que la glace qui est bonne en Italie.

- Les plats d'Esmé sont assez parlants tu sais.

- Tu marques un point mais je t'avais dit que je te ferais découvrir quelques endroits sympas. C'est ce que je fais.

Il y eu un bref silence pendant lequel nous étudions tous les deux notre menu, bien que je savais déjà sur quoi allait se porter mon choix : Raviolis aux champignons. Autant suivre les conseils de l'expert. Finalement, l'hôtesse au nom sucré de « Mily » - _« Appelez moi Mily »_ avais-t-elle dit à Edward alors que j'essayais de ne pas mourir de honte pour elle – vint prendre nous commande.

- Alors et comment va ton amie Stacy ?

Il me sourit à nouveau.

- Je suppose qu'elle va bien. Du moins, ça allait il y a 4 jours quand nous nous sommes dit au revoir.

- Tu fais souvent ça ? !

- Ça quoi ?

- Passer de filles en filles ?

- Je suis jeune, je profite de la vie et je ne force aucune d'elles. Où est le mal ?

Je haussais les épaules.

- Et pourquoi ma vie nocturne t'intéresse tant que ça Bella ?

- J'essais de te cerner c'est tout. Et puis, c'est le seul sujet de conversation que j'ai trouvé pour le moment, ce n'est pas comme si je te connaissais depuis longtemps alors j'improvise.

- Laisse moi le faire pour toi. Je suis plutôt doué au jeu des questions réponses mais si tu dois sonder mon esprit aujourd'hui, tu devras m'en apprendre plus sur toi également.

- Ça me paraît juste.

- Bien, honneur aux dames …

- Quelle galanterie. Soufflai-je avec un léger sarcasme dans la voix.

- Balance Swan, tes questions ne me font pas peur.

- Hum …, je m'adossais au dossier de ma chaise et nous nous défions du regard, roman favoris ? A supposé que tu en ais déjà lu un en entier. Lançais-je avec un sourire moqueur.

- Très drôle. _Vingt Mille Lieue Sous les Mers_.

- Jules Vernes.

- Surprise ?

- Oui un peu, je m'attendais plutôt à un Stephen King.

- Shinning est aussi un de mes préférés.

- Parce que tu en as lu deux ? ! Plaisantais-je.

Il ria en levant les yeux aux ciels.

- Se n'est pas parce que j'aime sortir et séduite les filles, que j'ai une moto et une guitare, que je suis complètement dépourvu de cerveau tu sais.

- Je plaisante Edward.

- Pour ton information tu apprendras que j'ai une maîtrise de littérature, une licence en physique appliquée et une autre en histoire de l'art. J'ai pris des cours par correspondance ces trois dernières années. J'ai des facilités pour les études. Ça n'a jamais été difficile, mais avant, je ne m'en étais jamais donné la peine.

Je restais sans voix.

- Surprenant hum ?

- Oui plutôt … pourquoi tant de domaine différents ?

On nous servit nos plats et fort heureusement, Mily s'était abstenue de nous servir.

- Je n'ai jamais réussis à me fixer dans un domaine en me disant : « voilà Edward, c'est ce que tu feras pour le reste de ta vie ». Lança-t-il en donnant le premier coup de fourchette. Dès qu'un choix est face à moi, je me sens oppressé.

Je riais en me délectant moi aussi de mon plat.

- Je t'assure, enchaînait-il, prendre une quelconque décisions définitive me coupe la respiration.

- Tu travail ?

- Je fais quelques job par-ci par-là en ce moment.

- Tu te rends compte des carrières qui s'offrent à toi avec un cursus pareil ?

- J'ai les connaissances c'est l'essentiel. Après ce que j'en fais ne regarde que moi.

Je méditais sa réponse. Il avait vraiment une vision du monde appart.

- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu projettes pour ton avenir ? Je suis sûr que le tien est tout tracé.

- Détrompes toi …, je jouais avec mes raviolis du bout de ma fourchette, je ne sais même pas ce que je ferais en rentrant aux Etats-Unis.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- J'ai dû arrêter les cours il y a un an pour … raisons personnelles … je sais pas si j'aurais les moyens de reprendre.

- Tu étudiais quoi ?

- Peinture, sculpture, photographie. Je n'avais pas très bien déterminé mon option définitive.

- Une artiste. Je ne t'aurais jamais vue ainsi.

- Nous nous sommes tous deux fait de fausses idée l'un sur l'autre.

- C'est vrai. Mais justement, ce déjeuner va corriger les choses. A toi de me poser une question.

- Tu as un groupe ?

- Non je préfère jouer pour moi même.

- Si tu es tellement solitaire, pourquoi perds-tu ta journée à la passer avec moi ?

- Peut-être parce que je sens qu'au fond, tu es aussi solitaire que moi. Répondit-il rapidement.

Sa réponse me déstabilisa un peu et je ne trouvais rien à répliquer. Il me sourit légèrement et sans en comprendre la cause je rougissais. Fort heureusement, la carte des desserts nous fût présentée et je pu cacher mon visage à l'intérieur. Le reste du repas se déroula sur une note plus légère. Le jeu des questions réponses avait cessé aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Nous nous étions contenté de parler de choses frivoles comme la météo, la musique, le cinéma. Aucun sujet personnel ne fut de nouveau abordé. Je me sentais bien en sa compagnie. Finalement, quand il se laissait un peu aller, Edward pouvait être agréable. Très agréable même. Nous nous étions amusés et c'est en riant encore que nous quittions le restaurant. Il avait insisté pour m'inviter et je lui promettais de lui rendre cette même attention un autre jour.

Nous reprenions la moto. Cette fois je savais à quoi m'attendre et j'espérais ne pas flancher en retrouvant la terre ferme. J'enroulais de nouveau mes bras autour de lui et déjà les mêmes sensations enivrantes qu'à l'aller s'emparaient de moi. Le plaisir simple de sentir ses épaules juste en dessous de mon visage, son buste musclé sous mes mains, la chaleur que dégageait sa peau, jamais mon corps n'avait réagit ainsi en contact d'un autre. J'étais intoxiquée par sa présente contre moi. L'après midi commençait à peine et nous passions un très bon moment. Etre avec Edward me donnait l'impression de partir à l'aventure. Je ne savais pas où il m'emmenait, je n'avais pas eu la présence d'esprit de le lui demander, moi qui était pourtant si prudente en temps normal. Il semblait réveiller la partie d'insouciance en moi qui ne demandait qu'à être réveillée. Cette partie que j'avais toujours eu peur de laisser parler. Je laissais mes émotions me dicter ma conduite et non plus mon cerveau. C'était incroyablement relaxant et avec lui, je n'en éprouvais pas la moindre honte. J'avais envie d'entrer dans son univers, j'avais envie de voir le monde à travers ses yeux, même si ça ne devait être qu'éphémère. Je voulais arrêter de tout analyser. Je voulais juste profiter de l'instant présent.

Nous avions quitté Volterra et roulé pendant près d'une demie heure quand je me retrouvais au minigolf. Une discipline que je n'avais jamais pratiqué. Je savais que cette expérience allait être aussi désastreuse que le bowling. Je n'étais vraiment pas le genre de personne à être douée pour les activités sportives. Malgré tout, je tentais l'expérience prenant le risque qu'Edward ne remarque mon manque total de coordination.

- Un minigolf ?

- Tu as un problème avec le minigolf ?

- Je ne t'imagine pas t'éclater dans ce genre d'activité c'est tout.

- A vrai dire, ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas fait mais … tu préfères rentrer maintenant ?

« Non ! ».

- Non, répondis-je plus calmement que la voix qui hurlait dans ma tête, non le minigolf c'est bien, si tu n'as pas peur de te prendre une balle en pleine tête.

Son rire se propagea dans tout mon être.

- Je sens qu'on va bien rire. Se moqua Edward.

Nous payions nos places et accédions au parcours. Le cadre était plutôt jolie, le terrain donnait sur un grand lac, juste avant les collines. Le premier trou n'était pas très compliqué, en ligne droite. J'atteignais la cible en deux coups alors qu'Edward l'atteignait en une seule fois, me narguant au passage.

- Voilà comment je vois les choses, m'expliquait-il alors que nous passions au trou suivant, ce coup là ne comptait pas. A partir de maintenant, il s'approcha de moi son club sur l'épaule, le premier qui rentre la balle pose une question à l'autre et celui-ci est obligé d'y répondre.

- Bah voyons, à ce rythme là tu sauras tout de moi en fin de parcours et je n'aurais pas la moindre chance.

- Tu as le droit à un joker.

Il s'approchait encore de moi voyant que j'hésitais à rentrer dans son jeu.

- Allez Bella, un petit effort ce n'est pas tous les jours que je joue au minigolf.

- Quel honneur, tu m'as réservé une séance de torture personnelle. Pourquoi moi ?

Il soupira et me dévisagea un instant avec un petit sourire en coin. Je baissais les yeux pour ne pas m'empourprer.

- Pourquoi toi, répétait-il, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée mais la journée est belle, nous sommes tous les deux et ça m'a semblé la chose à faire quand j'ai vu le panneau. Et franchement Bella, à la façon dont tu te serrais contre moi sur la moto toute à l'heure, j'ai eu peur que si je ne m'arrêtais pas tout de suite, tu allais me faire une crise cardiaque.

Si je me serrais autant contre lui toute à l'heure c'était parce que j'adorais ça, mais le fait qu'il mette ça sur le compte d'une peur panique de la vitesse me donnais un alibi bien moins gênant que la vérité. Je me contentais donc de le gratifier d'un sourire forcé et me plaçais devant le trou suivant. Bien moins facile celui-ci. Il commençait par une ligne droite qui était suivie d'une bosse pour enfin passer sous un petit moulin à vent et atteindre la cible.

- Il faut que tu donnes assez d'élan à la balle pour passer la butte, chuchota-t-il près de mon oreille, le trou est dans le prolongement de ta balle.

Un frisson me parcouru de part et d'autre si bien que je tapais trop violement dans la balle et ratais mon coup. J'eu le droit à un autre sourire en coin de mon adversaire qui s'apprêtait à tirer. Bien sûr, son lancé fut parfait et il rentra la balle du premier coup encore une fois.

- Hum, on dirait que je vais avoir le droit à une révélation.

Je croisais les bras attendant la sentence.

- Je suis toute ouïe. Lançais-je, peu enthousiaste.

Il prit un instant de réflexion.

- Je suppose que tu es célibataire sinon tu ne serais pas partie 3 mois à des milliers de kilomètres de chez toi …

- Perspicace.

- Ce qui m'amène à la question suivante : Comment s'est terminée ta dernière relation amoureuse ?

- C'est une drôle de question …

- On ne discute pas, tu es obligée d'y répondre tu te souviens ?

- Bon … il s'appelle Mike Newton et on allait en cours ensemble … quand j'ai dû arrêter, je soupirais, disons que je n'avais plus de temps pour lui non plus donc, au lieu de lui faire perdre son temps, je lui ai rendu sa liberté.

- Tu l'aimais ?

- On a dit une seule question monsieur !

Je tirais un second coup dans la balle et la rentrais. Nous passions au trou suivant. Creux et bosses s'enchaînaient pour s'engouffrer dans un slalom en angle droit et enfin arriver à la cible. Je restais bloquée.

- Autant que tu me poses une question maintenant parce que je ne suis pas prête d'arriver au bout.

Edward me sourit et vint se placer derrière moi.

- ça va pour cette fois, je veux bien t'aider.

- Trop aimable.

Ses mains se placèrent sur mes hanches et j'essayais de bloquer le feu qui remontait le long de mon ventre en arrêtant de respirer. Encore une fois il chuchota à mon oreille accélérant mon rythme cardiaque. Ses mains glissèrent le long de mes bras pour se placer par dessus les miennes, maintenant fermement mon club. J'avais eu l'impression de voir tous ses mouvements au ralentit. Sa voix me ramena à la raison et j'essayais de me concentrer sur le parcours.

- Il faut que tu sois gentille avec ce pauvre club, arrête de l'étrangler comme ça, laisse le glisser dans tes mains pour guider la balle … comme une caresse.

Sa tête était maintenant au dessus de mes épaules et je pouvais sentir quelques mèches de ses cheveux désordonnés caresser mon visage. L'odeur de sa peau était envoûtante, typiquement masculine, ce genre d'odeur qui monte directement à la tête et qui donne envie de se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas le mordre, ce que je m'obligeais à ne pas faire. Il entraîna mes bras avec le club et dans un mouvement calculé, il frappa délicatement la petite balle qui parcourue la moitié du chemin. Ensuite nous restions dans la même position jusqu'à ce que l'objet ne s'immobilise complètement. Lui juste derrière moi, sa tête près de mon épaule et moi complètement immobile.

- Tu vois, c'était facile. Soufflai-t-il.

Je rencontrais enfin ses yeux vert émeraude et m'y perdait jusqu'à ce que son air amusé ne me remette en place.

- J'estime que puisque tu n'as pas réussis à mettre la balle en place en un seul coup, dis-je en me dégageant de son étreinte hypnotique, j'ai le droit à une question.

- Techniquement j'ai joué pour toi.

Je le fusillais du regard et il finissait pas céder.

- Très bien, je vous écoute mademoiselle Swan.

- As tu déjà eu ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de relation amoureuse ?

- Défini « relation amoureuse » …

- Plus d'une semaine. Répondis-je les bras croisés.

- Outch ! Lança-t-il en minant d'avoir été touché en plein cœur. Là tu m'en demande beaucoup.

- Je le savais ! M'exclamais-je en le désignant avec mon club. Tu n'as jamais été dans la moindre relation Cullen, alors ne viens pas me poser des questions plus que personnelles sur les miennes.

- Je te l'accorde … « sur les miennes », répéta t-il, ça veux dire qu'il y en a eu plusieurs ?

Je serrais les dents pour ne pas lui crier dessus, encore une fois il s'en amusait.

- Tais toi et joues. Répondis-je en désignant le parcours.

- A vos ordres !

Il se mettait en position et tirait dans un mouvement magistral, envoyant sa balle plus loin que la mienne. Je jouais à nouveau et dépassais la sienne cette fois. Je savais qu'il gagnerait au prochain tour, aussi quand il s'apprêtait à percuter la balle une seconde fois je lui donnais un coup d'épaule, déviant son tir.

- Oups !

- Tu triches ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, je suis d'une telle maladresse ! Lançais-je faussement navrée.

Il soupirait, attendant ma question.

- Alors monsieur Cullen, commençais-je en faisant quelques pas autour de lui, pourquoi avoir choisi de passer cette si belle journée en ma compagnie ?

- Premièrement parce que je n'avais rien de mieux à faire aujourd'hui …

- Très flatteur merci beaucoup !

- Et deuxièmement, continua-t-il ignorant mon sarcasme, parce que je commence à apprécier votre compagnie miss Swan.

Je lui souriais, ne sachant quoi répondre.

- Même avec votre fichu caractère.

Je le frappais à l'épaule et il partit en éclat de rire.

- Aller, lance la balle Bella avant que nous ne passions la nuit ici.

- Si tu arrêtais de m'interrompre avec tes quiz débiles on irait plus vite ! Pousses toi de là et laisse faire les pro.

- Mais je t'en prie.

Je me préparais à frapper la balle quand il me bouscula à son tour.

- Hey ! ! M'exclamais-je.

- Tu vois ça énerve hum ?

Je soupirais.

Ce type me tapait sur les nerfs.

Nous finissions difficilement la partie tellement nous sabotions chacun des coups de l'autres et le soleil amorçait déjà sa décente quand nous regagnions le domaine. J'eu encore une fois l'occasion de savourer une balade à moto. Edward rangea sa moto dans la grange pendant que je l'observais dans l'embrasure de la porte. C'était étrange, une drôle de sensation me tordait le ventre, comme si je venais de me rendre compte que toute cette journée n'avait pas été réelle. Pourtant elle l'était, mais elle touchait à sa fin.

Dès le moment où il avait coupé le moteur, nous n'avions plus parlé. Peut-être avions nous épuisé tous les sujets de conversation possible. Je soulevais la poussière sur le sol en le balayant nerveusement avec mon pied, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine, ma seule épaule pour me tenir en équilibre contre la grande porte en bois. J'étais en colère sans pour autant connaître l'origine de ce changement brutalement de sensation. Maintenant j'attendais juste qu'il daigne me dire de m'en aller. Je soupirais et l'air dans mes poumons semblait se bloquer au niveau de ma gorge. J'avais presque envie de pleurer. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivais, je n'étais pas comme ça il y avait encore 10 minutes. J'avais juste envie de me sauver en courant et d'oublier cette magnifique journée. Je n'étais jamais aussi émotive. J'en éprouvais de la honte. Pendant tout le temps de ma réfection, je n'avais cessé de fixer le sol et le sable qui se soulevait dans un léger nuage autour de ma cheville. Quand je sortais enfin de ma rêverie, Edward s'avançait lentement vers moi, les mains dans les poches. Une expression étrange masquait son visage. On aurait dit que lui non plus ne savait absolument pas ce que nous faisions ici. Il s'était arrêté juste devant moi et me fixait en silence. Mon estomac se contracta et finalement, je pris la parole. Doucement. Hésitante.

- Merci pour la balade, c'était sympa de t'occuper d'une pauvre touriste comme moi.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Répondit-il sur le même ton.

- Bon, soupirai-je, il commence à se faire tard …

- Il n'est que 18h00.

- 18h00 … oui c'est vrai mais tu sais ce que c'est … avec le décalage horaire et tout …

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de me transpercer d'un seul regard. Il fallait que je parte.

- A plus tard …

Il me sourit légèrement. Je lui rendais le même sourire, passant nerveusement la main dans mes cheveux et quittais lentement la grange. J'aurais voulu courir mais mes pieds refusaient d'avancer. J'avançais lentement à travers les blés, complètement contrariée. C'était la sensation la plus frustrante du monde. Après une si belle journée, pourquoi fallait-il que je me sente si morose ? En regagnant le domaine Cullen, j'avais eu l'impression de faire une chute de cinq étages et de m'être écrasée en beauté. J'étais monté aussi haut dans les sensations que je ne redescendais maintenant que tout était fini. Je me faisais l'effet d'une junkie en pleine redescente. Je n'avais qu'une envie : aller dormir sans croiser personne. Je serrais les poings le plus fort possible en me mordant l'intérieur des joues comme pour faire sortir toutes les frustrations de mon système. J'avais même arrêtée de respirer.

Quand je relâchais mes muscles dans un long soupire, une main attrapa mon poignet. Je sursautais presque agacée que quelqu'un vienne troubler ce moment et me retournais vivement. Edward était là, sa main relâchant lentement mon bras. Aucun son ne pu sortir de ma bouche alors que des milliards de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête.

- Il est encore tôt. Me dit-il simplement.

Ensuite il recula doucement sans me quitter des yeux et je ne pouvais que le suivre du regard. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se retourna et marcha dans la direction opposée à la mienne. Je regardais dans l'autre direction, puis vers la sienne et encore la mienne. A chaque fois que je me tournais dans vers le chemin me ramenant à la villa, mon ventre me brûlait. Quand je regardais Edward s'éloigner en revanche, toute douleur s'évanouissait. Je décidais de ne pas trop analyser mes actes pour le moment, comme il venait de le dire, il était encore tôt. Je m'engageais alors sur ses traces. Mes pas lents et mesurés au départ se firent rapidement plus pressés et je le rattrapais sans difficulté. Quand il me remarquait à côté de lui, il me gratifia d'un petit sourire en coin et nous continuions à marcher côte à côte en silence. Le bruit synchronisé de nos pas dans les champs était berçant. Je me focaliser dessus pour ne pas que mon cerveau se remette à analyser le moindre de mes faits et gestes.

Nous arrivions vite au pied d'un gros chêne au tronc imposant. Celui-ci nous offrait l'ombre et la fraîcheur qu'il manquait à cette balade, sous cette chaleur accablante. Je m'asseyais à sa base, regardant les tâches de lumière et l'ombre du feuillage jouer sur ma peau, alors qu'Edward allait se poser sur une balançoire de fortune accrocher à une des branches. Une de ces balançoires faite d'un gros pneu et d'une corde solidement enroulée autour de la branche la plus imposante de l'arbre.

Il commença à s'y balancer lentement, rejetant sa tête en arrière. Il paraissait complètement détendu et à vrai dire, maintenant, je l'étais aussi. Nous n'avions pas échangé un seul mot depuis qu'il m'avait incité à le suivre jusqu'ici. Une atmosphère apaisante mais à la fois irréelle semblait envahir le champs et bientôt je ne pu rester plus longtemps assise dans mon coin. Je marchais jusqu'à lui. Il avait les yeux fermés mais je savais qu'il avait remarqué ma présence. Je marchais alors nonchalamment autour du pneu, faisant glisser mes doigts dessus. Son immobilité commençait à me peser alors je donnais un grand coup dans la balançoire qui tourna sur elle-même, Edward avec. Mon geste eu le don de la sortir de sa rêverie et il m'attrapa d'un seul bras me ramenant vers lui, s'accrochant de sa main libre à la corde. J'étais incapable de bouger. Edward se leva, un pied sur le pneu l'autre dans la vide pour me laisser la place de le rejoindre sur la balançoire. Je passais mes jambes dans le trou, autour de la sienne et nous restions ainsi à nous balancer tous les deux, séparés par la corde en plein milieu. Nous partions en éclat de rire après quelques secondes d'un silence lourd de sens. Il sauta ensuite à pied joint sur le sol et passa derrière moi. Sa main glissa sur mes épaules nues avant de se poser sur mon dos et d'y imposer une légère pression pour me balancer lentement d'avant en arrière. A chaque fois que mon dos retrouvait sa main, une vague de frissons me secouait. La corde pivota sur elle-même et nous nous retrouvions face à face. Nous échangions un regard complice et je recommençais mon petit voyage sur la balançoire. Tout le stresse que j'avais pu ressentir en quittant la grange s'était évanoui.

Je lâchais doucement la corde et me penchais complètement en arrière, les bras tendus au dessus de ma tête. Je frôlais les blés du bout des doigts et quand le mouvement inexorable du pneu me ramena vers Edward je senti ses bras glisser sous les miens pour me soutenir. Je me lançais lentement glisser vers lui, enlaçant mes mains avec les siennes et je tombais délicatement sur le sol. Lui avait suivis mon mouvement en s'agenouillant derrière moi, mon dos reposant maintenant sur ses genoux. Je me focalisais sur le vent jouant dans mes cheveux alors que mes mains caressaient ses paumes levées vers le ciel. Son visage était juste au dessus du mien mais je n'avais pas le courage de croiser son regard. Nos doigts s'entrelaçaient et se séparaient doucement. Il avait la peau douce et c'était apaisant de l'explorer aussi librement. J'avais complètement perdu la notion de temps et de l'espace, je n'étais plus consciente que de sa présence contre moi. Il ne semblait pas plus déranger que moi par la tournure étrange que prenaient les choses. Quand enfin je croisais son regard la pression qui surgie en moi fut trop forte et je me remettais difficilement sur mes pieds, faisant quelques pas pour m'éloigner de la tentation qu'il représentait à cet instant. Les paumes tournées vers l'extérieure de laissaient les épis glisser sur mon passage, fermant parfois les yeux pour m'imprégner de cette sensation de liberté. Très vite, il était derrière moi et je lui faisais face découvrant son sourire. Un sourire étira aussi mes lèvres alors que je reculais lentement, Edward suivant chacun de mes pas à la même vitesse. Puis je m'arrêtais, appuyant mes mains sur mes genoux. Il fit de même et nous nous fixons comme deux joueurs de rugby près à rentrer dans une mêlée. Nous n'avions ni l'un ni l'autre d'explications sur ce qui se passait mais peut importe, je me sentais bien et je pouvais dire, à la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux verts clairs, que lui aussi.

- Tu vas m'attaquer ? Plaisanta-il

- Ne me tente pas.

Il riait.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça. Lança-t-il en me défiant du regard.

- Tu es tellement sûr de toi.

- Tu n'oserais jamais t'attaquer à moi Bella. Je suis trop impressionnant.

Cette fois, c'est moi qui riais. Je reculais pour prendre de l'élan, sous son regard amusé, et courrais de nouveau vers lui. Je m'accrochais à sa nuque et lui sautais littéralement dans les bras. Il entoura mon corps pour éviter ma chute et j'entourais les jambes autour de lui. Nous nous regardions en souriant. Une mèche de mes cheveux lui caressait le visage mais ça ne semblait pas le gêner. Très vite son sourire s'effaça pour laisser place à un regard plus profond et déroutant. Tellement déroutant que je dû détourner les yeux et les fixer sur le paysage. Je remarquais alors que l'on pouvait voir la fenêtre de ma chambre d'ici. Edward nous berçait lentement de droite à gauche. Une drôle de chaleur remontait alors le long de mon ventre. Nous étions bien trop proche. Sa voix me ramena à lui.

- Tu as l'air de retenir tellement de chose à l'intérieur de toi que j'ai parfois l'impression que tu vas exploser si tu n'apprends pas à te détendre Bella.

Il avait presque chuchoté. C'était troublant de voir à quel point j'étais transparente pour lui. Je n'arrivais plus à détacher mon regard du sien. Il délia lentement ses bras me maintenant en place et mes pieds touchèrent le sol. Mes jambes tremblaient autant qu'après pour premier tour de moto ce matin.

- Il faut que tu apprennes à te détendre.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? Demandais-je, essayant de parler d'une voix assurée, ne laissant pas transparaître le trouble que je ressentais en ce moment.

Sa main enlaça alors la mienne et il se rangea à mon côté. Je le regardais faire, enlaçant fermement mes doigts entre les siens.

- A trois, commença-t-il, je veux que tu sautes aussi au haut que possible. Comme si tu cherchais à t'envoler.

- C'est ridicule.

- Et alors ?! Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre à part nous ici peut-être ?

Je restais dubitative.

- Je le fais avec toi si tu veux. Comme ça on aura l'air ridicule tous les deux mais, Bella, si tu ne fais jamais rien sans réfléchir … si tu ne fais jamais rien de complètement débile … tu deviendras aigrie un jour. Une vieille femme seule et en colère.

- T'es sérieux là ?

- Ce que je veux dire c'est … relâche la pression … c'est quoi un petit saut ? Tu ne le faisais pas quand tu étais petite ?

- Mais je ne le suis plus.

- Moi je ne me suis jamais senti aussi libéré que quand j'étais petit. C'est une magnifique sensation et on peut la retrouver quelques fois en faisant ce genre de choses futile. Et franchement, qu'est-ce que ça coûte ?

- Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai besoin de retrouver la petite fille insouciante qui est en moi ? Plaisantai-je.

- Je le vois dans tes yeux.

Lui avais été très sérieux et je perdais toute résistance. Bientôt nous sautions comme deux gamins dans ce champ, réuni par une seule main et à dire vrai, la sensation de décoller du sol mélanger au vent qui soulevait mes cheveux et à la pression qu'il exerçait sur ma main était incroyablement fascinant. Très vite nous partions en éclats de rires et commencions à nous battre comme deux enfants dans une cours de récréation. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le petit combat que j'avais eu avec Jacob quelques jours plus tôt. Il y avait quelques choses de sensuelle aujourd'hui. A chaque fois que je touchais Edward une décharge d'adrénaline me coupait tous mes moyens. Enivrant encore une fois.

Dans une autre bousculade, nous tombions tous les deux à même le sol en riant. Lentement, nos rires se calmèrent et nous reprenions notre souffle. Les longs épis de blés nous entourant semblaient former une barrière autour de nous, coupant totalement l'horizon à nos yeux. Nous restions un moment allonger sur le dos avant que nos yeux ne se croisent à nouveau. Cette fois nous avions retrouvé notre sérieux. Ce regard que nous échangions était des plus intenses et bizarrement je ne rougissais pas. J'avais la main sur le ventre et je sentais ma main se soulever frénétiquement à mesure que ma respiration s'accélérait. Mon cœur battait à la chamade et la chaleur, qui pourtant commençait à baisser, devenait de plus en plus oppressante sur ma peau et à l'intérieur de moi. Edward ne me quittait pas des yeux, son regard était pénétrant comme s'il lisait à l'intérieur de moi, me traversant jusqu'à l'âme. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie en pareille osmose avec personne avant lui et à cet instant, j'avais définitivement et inexorablement envie de lui. Envie qu'il me touche, envie d'éprouver cette connexion à tous les niveaux, envie de lui montrer l'effet qu'il avait sur moi : mentalement et physiquement.

Je pensais avoir complètement perdue la raison mais Edward se pencha alors sur moi, prenant appui sur son coude. Je retenue ma respiration quand sa main glissa sur mon ventre, faisant tomber la mienne sur le sol. Sa main qui remonta lentement sur moi, passant au creux de ma poitrine pour parcourir mon cou et finir sur ma joue. Je tremblais de la tête au pied. C'était gênant et Edward devait le sentir mais je ne contrôlais plus les réactions frénétiques de mon corps en contact avec le sien. Il remit délicatement une mèche de cheveux derrière mes oreilles et traça du bout des doigts les contours de mon visage. Je ne bougeais pas, je n'arrivais plus à analyser quoi que se soit. J'étais simplement concentré sur mes émotions. Edward m'embrassa rapidement et le contact de ses lèvres provoqua une intense brûlure sur les miennes. Ce baiser avait été si rapide que je me demandais si je ne l'avais pas rêvé mais avant que je ne puisse protester il recommença, de la même façon. L'opération se répéta plusieurs fois de suite et entre chaque baiser il me regardait. Peut-être pour vérifier si ces assauts répétés sur mes lèvres brûlantes me dérangeaient ou pas. Je ne réagissais pas. Je savais que le regard que je lui rendais à cet instant ne pouvait être plus clair. Tellement clair que le baiser suivant se fit plus profond et je pu enfin y participer. Edward monta doucement sur moi, sans rompre notre échange et sa langue passa le barrage de mes lèvres. Je fus secouée par de nouveau tremblement. Je le sentis sourire sur mes lèvres alors que sa main caressait ma joue. La caresse que sa langue exerçait sur la mienne démontrait une bien meilleure maîtrise du sujet que moi et je lui laissais le plaisir de me l'enseigner avec délectation. Quand son autre main se posa sur ma cuisse, un gémissement m'échappa. Je perdais complètement le contrôle de mon corps qui parlait de lui-même, s'arquant contre celui d'Edward sans la moindre retenue.

Je compris alors que tout ce déferlement de sensation que j'avais ressenti durant la journée n'avait été qu'un appel désespéré pour en arriver là. Mon corps avait compris avant mon esprit ce que je voulais depuis le début. Je le voulais lui et peut importe si je ne le connaissais que depuis une semaine, peut importe qu'il ait beaucoup plus d'expérience que moi. Mon cœur n'avait pas autant battu depuis des mois. J'étais vivante. Je passais les mains sous son t-shirt et appréciais enfin pleinement les formes carrées de son torse. Il rompit notre baiser et retira son t-shirt de lui-même avant de retourner sur mes lèvres. Quand l'image de mes mains posées sur lui s'imposait à moi, la chaleur grandissante à l'intérieure de moi parue redoublée d'intensité et un nouveau soupir de plaisir m'échappa. Sa main continua sa course sur ma cuisse pour entourer fermement mes fesses. Soulevant mon bassin d'une seule main, il me pressa d'avantage contre lui et mon visage vint se caler au creux de son épaule. Alors que je me retrouvais assise contre lui, sentant contre mon ventre ce qui ne laissait plus aucun doute sur ses motivations, Edward remonta ma robe le long de mon corps. Je soulevais automatiquement les bras et ma robe passait au dessus de ma tête, retrouvant son t-shirt. Je me retrouvais quasiment nue devant cet homme que je connaissais à peine et je n'en éprouvais pas la moindre honte. Ce comportement ne me ressemblait pas. J'étais une toute autre personne en sa présence. Il me détailla un instant déposant quelques baisers sur ma poitrine, provoquant de nouvelle convulsion de ma part. Je rejetais la tête en arrière, admirant le ciel bleu au dessus de moi pendant que sa langue caressait habilement le bout de mes seins. Une de ses mains entourait mon dos pour me maintenir en place, l'autre remonta lentement de mon ventre à mon cou, plusieurs fois de suite. Je le regardais faire. C'était le geste le plus sensuel que l'on avait jamais eu à mon égard.

Sa main saisissait de nouveau mon visage le ramenant rapidement vers le sien pour capturer mes lèvres. J'enfonçais mes mains dans ses cheveux et me serrait d'avantage contre lui, si bien qu'il n'eu bientôt plus besoin de me soutenir. Il entoura mes hanches, notre baiser redoublant de frénésie, entrecoupé par nos respirations - toutes deux erratiques et bruyantes – et me coucha de nouveau sur les épis écrasés sous notre poids. Mes jambes s'entourèrent autour de ses hanches et je sentie encore d'avantage son désir contre moi. Nos regards étaient en feux, il n'y avait plus moyens de faire marche arrière. Nous étions complètement affamés l'un de l'autre. Jamais je n'avais ressentie une telle brûlure dans mon bas ventre, une chaleur intense et impatiente. Alors qu'il embrassait chaque partie de mon cou et de mon épaule, reposant entièrement sur moi, j'eu tout le temps d'explorer les courbes de son dos musclé, de ses épaules à ses hanches. Sa peau était plus chaude que la mienne, ça me donnait le sentiment qu'être complètement protéger dans ses bras. En sécurité. J'osais même m'aventurer à toucher ses fesses, les pressants encore plus contre mon corps alors qu'il mordillait délicatement le lobe de mon oreille.

- Tu es magnifique. Chuchota-il, juste au creux de mon cou. J'ai envie de toi Bella.

Je me mordais la lèvre pour de pas gémir. Sa langue retrouva le chemin de ma bouche et nous échangions un autre baiser passionné avant que ses deux mains n'encadrent délicatement mon visage.

- Tu en as envie toi aussi n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que hocher lentement la tête et Edward me sourit avant de fondre à nouveau sur moi. Il recula, me dominant complètement et fit glisser ma culotte le long de mes jambes. Une fois que j'étais nue, il m'admira avec envie. C'était assez gênant de se faire observer ainsi et il remarqua mes joues rougir, ainsi il arrêta son exploration visuelle et déboutonna son jeans, le baissant juste assez pour le libérer. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux quand il s'allongea de nouveau sur moi. Le contact de nos deux sexes l'un contre l'autre me surprit et j'appréhendais cette nouvelle sensation avec lui, qui ne me quittait pas des yeux. Il remonta d'avantage l'une de mes jambes autour de lui et, tout en déposant quelques baisers humides sur mes lèvres, il entra en moi. J'arrêtais immédiatement de respirer quand je le sentais de frayer un chemin en moi.

- Détend toi. Souffla-t-il les yeux fermés.

J'étais incapable de le quitter des yeux. Il sortit complètement de moi avant d'y revenir aussi délicatement et ça, à plusieurs reprise avant que je ne me sois complètement habituée à sa présence. Aussi quand je me sentie complètement à l'aise, le ressentant entièrement, je retrouvais l'usage de mes poumons et laissais échapper un long gémissement. Cette fois, Edward ne me quitta plus et se contenta de bouger lentement en moi, à intervalle régulier. On se fixait, nos deux corps bougeant en rythme. A chacun de ses allés et venus en moi, mon dos se soulevait légèrement du sol pour accompagner son geste. Mes mains s'étaient maintenant posées sur ses fesses pour ne plus en bouger. Mes doigts se contractaient autour d'elles à chacun de ses passages contre moi, sans que je ne leurs en donne l'ordre. Je respirais bruyamment par la bouche et Edward faisait se qu'il voulaient de mes lèvres. Leurs donnant l'ordre implicite de bouger contre les siennes et d'accompagner la danse de sa langue. Bientôt, des gémissements émanèrent également d'Edward et je savais qu'il était enfin à l'aise avec moi. Son souffle chaud et irrégulier caressait mon épaule alors qu'il intensifiait ses mouvements à l'intérieur de mon corps brûlant. Je libérais une de ses fesses pour saisir une poignée de ses cheveux, la tête dans son cou. Finalement mon autre main s'agrippa à son épaule, alors que ses vas et viens me procuraient de plus en plus de sensation. Il accélérait encore, gémissant parfois mon prénom de façon à peine audible. Puis brutalement il sortit de moi, provoquant chez moi une violente protestation qui le fit sourire. Il s'allongea de nouveau sur moi, cherchant ma bouche, alors que je ne demandais qu'à ce qu'il revienne. Je sentie alors sa main se mettre entre nous et ses doigts caresser habilement l'endroit le plus sensible de mon anatomie. Parfois il entrait ses doigts à l'intérieur de moi. La sensation était différente mais finalement pas désagréable et très vite je repris là où mon plaisir s'était brutalement arrêté. Il allait encore plus vite, pressant d'avantage ses doigts sur moi et je gémissais sans retenue, m'accrochant à ses cheveux d'un côté et aux blés de l'autre. Des images que j'arrivais à saisir de lui, entre deux battements de cils, il appréciait vraiment l'effet qu'il produisait sur moi et il était toujours aussi dur contre mon corps. Je ne compris qu'après la raison de sa « non participation ». Quand j'étais à deux doigts de lâcher prise et de laisser venir l'orgasme, il retira sa main et me pénétra rapidement, me ramenant complètement sur lui. Ma réaction fut immédiate et je libérais mon plaisir, aussi surprise que comblée. Je n'avais jamais ressentie une libération aussi puissante avec personne. Pendant que j'appréciais mon plaisir sans retenue, Edward se libéra aussi empoignant fermement mes hanches, gémissant contre ma poitrine alors que je m'accrochais encore à sa chevelure.

Nous restions quelques minutes dans la même position, sans parler, sans bouger. Appréciant la sensation de béatitude qui s'emparait de notre esprit. Je tremblais encore. Le contraste de sa peau chaude contre la mienne, déréglait complément ma température.

- ça va ? Souffla-t-il contre mon ventre avant de lever les yeux vers moi.

- Oui …

Il remettait délicatement mes cheveux en place, caressant mon visage au passage. Avant de se retirer, il embrassa mon front et me fit basculer doucement sur le sol. Je restais bloquée, je ne savais plus se que je devais faire jusqu'à ce que je le vois se rhabiller. Je reprenais mes esprits et cherchais ma robe quand je la vis entre ses mains. J'enfilais mon sous vêtement et me relevais légèrement, de façon à être toujours caché par les épis.

- Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de ça.

- Non je ne crois pas. Dit-il avec un sourire coquin au coin des lèvres.

- Edward … arrête ça ! rend moi ma robe !

Je n'élevais pas trop la voix par peur que l'on nous entende. Il n'arrêtait pas de rire et quand je me jetais sur lui pour récupérer ma robe qu'il tenait en hauteur, il me plaqua contre lui et me dévora du regard.

- Ce n'est pas drôle … soufflai-je, ayant déjà perdue toute volonté.

- Moi ça m'amuse. Chuchota-il sur mes lèvres avant de les embrasser rapidement.

J'étais vaincue. J'allais l'embrasser, quand des bruits de pas venant vers nous, nous firent sursauter tous les deux. Edward me rendit rapidement ma robe que j'enfilais déjà en commençant à courir derrière lui.

- Vite par là. Dit-il en me prenant la main.

Nous courions comme si le diable en personne était à nos trousses et après notre échange sensuellement dans les champs, c'était assez dur pour mes pauvres jambes. Je tombais et Edward m'aida à me relever en se moquant de moi. Je lui sautais sur le dos en lui frappant l'épaule alors qu'il continuait à courir. J'étais moi-même hilare quand nous arrivions à la grange et que nous nous cachions derrière un des murs. Les pas se rapprochèrent. J'étais bloquée entre le mur et Edward qui avait ses mains autour de ma tête, essoufflé.

- Edward, t'es là ?

Nous reconnaissions immédiatement cette voix, échangeant un regard apeuré.

- Merde, Emmett. Souffla Edward.

Je m'étais figée attendant qu'il trouve une solution. Il était hors de question que l'un de Cullen ne me trouve comme ça. Le mot « SEX » était gravé sur mon front à l'heure actuelle et mon dieu … Emmett en plus. Jamais il ne me lâcherait avec ça. Esmé en serait choquée et Carlisle également. L'horreur.

- Fais quelques choses ! Ordonnai-je à Edward.

- Je vais aller lui parler, souffla-t-il contre mon visage la panique imprégnant ses trais, profites-en pour te sauver.

- Mais …

- Tu as une meilleure solution ? Demanda-t-il, plus sévère.

Pas la moindre. J'acquiesçais alors que les pas d'Emmett se rapprochaient de nous. Edward sortit rapidement de notre cachette et alla à la rencontre de son frère. Déjà sa présence près de moi me manquait, me donnant l'impression d'un vide à l'intérieur de mon ventre.

- Emmett ?

- T'es là ? Je te cherche partout depuis tout à l'heure.

Edward entraînait déjà son frère à l'opposé de moi. Ils me tournaient le dos. J'en profitais pour m'éclipser le plus discrètement possible, passant derrière la grange.

- J'ai un portable tu sais.

- Tu ne répondais pas. Qu'est-ce tu faisais par là ?

- Tu sais … comme d'habitude … bière, musique …

- Seul ?

Je me figeais.

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Tu transpires comme un cochon à l'abattoir.

Edward passa sa main sur son front.

- J'ai couru un peu aussi. En quoi ça te dérange ?!

- En rien … bon t'es libre ce soir ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu viens regarder le match avec moi et Jasper ?

Une fois leur conversation engagée, je courrais aussi vite que mes jambes encore faibles me le permettaient en direction de la villa. Je ramassais mes Converse et les enfilaient sans m'arrêter, manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises. Bientôt Edward et Emmett ne furent plus en mesure de me voir et je pouvais reprendre mon souffle. Je m'assaillais sur le sol et malheureusement, mon cerveau se remit en marche. Je venais de coucher avec un parfaite inconnu et le pire, c'est que ça dépassait de loin toutes les aventures que j'avais eues avant. Non pas qu'elles aient été nombreuses, mais quand même. Avec Edward, ça avait été largement différent. Meilleur. Puissant. Mais il n'en restait pas moins un inconnu, ou presque. Je savais que c'était mal, pas digne de moi et pourtant, je n'éprouvais aucun remord. J'avais vécue dans ses bras. Pendant une après-midi, les fantômes du passé avaient disparus.

Je les sentais refaire surface à mesure que je m'éloignais de lui. Edward.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**J'espère que ce début vous plait et que vous avez appréciez la lecture de ce dernier chapitre. **

**Il va falloir patienter pour la suite, j'écris au fur et à mesure donc ...**

**Merci de votre lecture et à bientôt, soit sur Beautiful Disaster, soit sur Chrysalis ... mes deux bébés ;)**


	4. ANOTHER STRANGER

**CHAPITRE IV**

**ANOTHER STRANGER**

***

Après mon travail quotidien de rénovation avec Esmé, j'avais besoin d'un bon café. Il était déjà 12h30 et je ressentais les premières courbatures de ma semaine de travaux. Je n'avais jamais été du genre physique et mon corps me rappelait cruellement mon inactivité. Je n'avais pas réussie à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Je ne pensais qu'à la façon éhontée dont je m'étais comportée hier après-midi. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ? Ce genre d'aventures ne me ressemblait pas. C'était comme s'il avait pris le contrôle de mon corps et de mon esprit. Je m'étais laissée bercer dans ses bras musclés. Caressée par ses lèvres si douces et précises sur moi. Rien que d'y pense j'en avais la chaire de poule. Je me surprise à rêvasser au dessus de ma tasse de café brûlant.

- T'es là toi !

Je sursautais en reversant une partie de ma tasse sur le bar alors qu'Alice posait ses affaires dans la cuisine.

- Tu devrais arrêter la café, me conseillait-elle, t'as les nerfs à vifs aujourd'hui.

- Mal dormie …

- Esmé te rend la vie dure ?

- Non, elle est adorable. Je penserai à faire quelques échauffements d'abord dorénavant.

Je faisais rouler mon épaule douloureuse dans l'espoir de détendre mes muscles. Alice s'installa en face de moi en sortant un magasine de mode qu'elle feuilleta sans envie.

- Comme je te comprends. Ce matin à la boutique une veille dame m'a demandé de l'aider à essayer des porte-jarretelles.

Je pouffais de rire dans ma tasse.

- Effrayant crois moi !

Elle soupira de lassitude.

- Il me tarde de reprendre l'école.

- La créatrice est en manque de création ?

- Exactement ! Elle a besoin de s'exprimer !

- Mais exprime toi, je t'en prie Alice.

- Tu ne voudrais pas être mon cobaye ?

- Pardon ?

- J'ai un book à rendre pour la rentrée. J'ai quelques vêtements. On peut improviser une séance photo ?

- Je sais pas Alice … moi, jouer les mannequins, ça paraît peut probable.

- Ce que tu peux être prude ! Tu serais parfaite dans ce rôle. Je voulais t'en parler hier justement mais tu ne répondais pas à ton portable. Où t'étais passé ?

Mon cœur s'exilera d'un seul coup.

- Hum … tu sais … par là !

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Chez les Black ! J'étais avec Jacob.

- Ouuhh … y aurait-il quelque chose entre toi et le beau jardinier ?

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! On est amis c'est tout.

- Je vois comment il te regarde quand il est sûr que tu ne remarques rien.

- Crois moi, je n'ai pas besoin d'un copain pour l'instant donc je vais continuer à ne rien remarquer !

- Tu es cruelle Bella Swan. Jacob est un très gentil garçon.

- Je sais, c'est bien pour ça que c'est mon ami.

- Rien de plus ?

- Au revoir Alice …

Je quittais la cuisine.

- Oh Bella ! Tu n'es pas marrante.

J'aimais titiller la curiosité débordante d'Alice. Ce petit lutin pouvait être une vraie fouineuse parfois.

***

Il était 21 heures quand nous passions tous à table. La journée s'était déroulée sans encombres. J'avais passé l'après-midi chez les Black, aidant Jake dans ses taches journalières. Nous avions finit tôt occupant le reste de notre journée à discuter à l'arrière de leur jardin, jusqu'à ce que le soleil commence à disparaître. Le temps s'écoulait lentement ici. S'était reposant.

Ce soir là, Rosalie et Jasper avaient été conviés au dîner qui s'était tenu, pour l'occasion, dans le grand salon. Je n'étais jamais entrée dans cette pièce, décorée avec goût par Esmé bien sûr. Les couleurs des murs étaient chaudes et conviviales, un mélange de teintes bleutées et vertes, soulignées de frises brunes en leurs centres. La grande table centrale rappelait ces frises de par son bois foncé. D'épais rideaux marron clair habillaient les fenêtres. Le vice avait été poussé jusqu'au chemin de table, identique à la couleur des murs. Un grand vase fleurit habillait habilement le centre de table et un lustre de cristal surplombait l'ensemble, éclairant assez la pièce pour que les convives soient baignés de lumière, sans pour autant que celle-ci agresse le regard, tamisant le tout pour donner une impression de cocooning très relaxant.

J'étais entourée d'Emmett et de Jasper, qui eux, étaient en face de leur moitié. J'avais la maîtresse de maison en face de moi, quant à Caslisle il occupait le bout de table. Les plats qu'Esmé nous avait préparé étaient tous aussi alléchants les un que les autres. Ils étaient gargantuesque, comme s'il on attendait 10 personnes de plus : Poulet rôti et ses pommes de terres, carpaccio de bœuf, du riz parfumé à l'ananas, petits pains moelleux tout droit sortit du four, un véritable délice. Moi qui n'étais pourtant pas une grosse mangeuse, je me délectais de chacune de ces recettes.

Les conversations allaient bon train et j'étais impressionnée de voir à quelle vitesse Emmett vidaient ses assiettes sans jamais paraître rassasié – Un véritable ogre, ce qui semblait grandement amuser sa fiancée. Alice parlait de son travail à la boutique et des nouvelles tenues qu'elle voulait absolument montrer à sa mère avant qu'elles ne se vendent. Jasper et Carlisle parlaient eux aussi boulot en des termes que je ne comprenais pas toujours. Moi j'étais sans arrêt obligée de reposer mes couvert sous les assauts incessant d'Emmett qui me demandait de lui passer tel ou tel plat, finissant à peine d'avaler ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. Rosalie, bien que discrète parlait de son nouveau projet d'ouvrir une boutique de vêtements à New-York, ce qui eu le mérite de faire trépigner Alice comme une gamine. Sachant que j'habitais la « grosse pomme », Rosalie m'avait ensuite questionné sur les quartiers les plus branchés de la ville.

Je n'avais pas l'habitude de repas si conviviaux. J'avais parfois l'impression d'être sur une autre planète. Ils étaient tous si soudés, tout le monde discutait de tout et de rien. J'avais toujours eu l'habitude de me taire à table, laissant mon père regarder les informations pour la énième fois de la journée. Jamais je n'avais ris à table et encore moins jouer avec la nourriture, ce que venais de faire Emmett. Jasper lui avait demandé de lui passer le pain et ce gros balourd lui avait posé une briochette à côté de son assiette, mais avant que Jasper ait pu la saisir, Emmett avait aplatis le pain rond d'un gros coup de poing en riant. Tout le monde avait éclaté de rire, même Esmé, qui pourtant avait hurlé sur son fils pour ce comportement déplacé envers les invités. Emmett avait alors répliqué que Jasper n'était plus un invité depuis le temps qu'il « squattait la maison » selon ses propres termes. J'avais faillie recracher ma gorgée d'eau quand j'avais vu ce pauvre petit pain se faire écrabouiller, si bien que l'eau m'étais remonter dans le nez, provoquant l'hilarité de tout le monde.

C'est dans cette ambiance plus que détendue, que nous entendions la porte d'entrer se refermer et des voix dans le couloir menant au salon. Je tournais le dos à l'arche qui séparait cette pièce et le couloir, je ne vis donc pas les nouveaux arrivant entrer, trop occuper a essayer de retrouver ma respiration et à essuyer mes bêtises avec ma serviette de table.

- Edward ! Je ne savais pas que tu viendrais ! Lança Esmé, son regard porté derrière moi.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sursauter et mon estomac se noua. Je n'avais pas revu Edward depuis la veille, dans les champs. Je reposais lentement ma serviette sur le côté de mon assiette, raide comme un piquet alors que j'entendais des pas passer derrière moi. Je n'osais tournée la tête, ayant trop peur de croiser son regard. Je l'entendis saluer tout le monde à tour de rôle autour de la table. Quand il arrivait à Esmé, je n'eu d'autre choix que de le regarder. Je fondais littéralement, il était toujours aussi sexy – comme si ça avait pu changer en 24 heures ! - Les cheveux en bataille, comme à son habitude, et une légère barde sur les joues. Quand je me rendis compte que j'étais entrain de le détailler, je reportais mes yeux sur mon assiette et jouais avec un malheureux petit pois qui payait à présent le prix de ma nervosité. Lui ne m'avait pas remarqué.

- Tu as mangé ? Lui demanda sa mère alors qu'il l'embrassait sur la joue.

- Oui, merci. Je passais juste dire bonsoir et emprunter la Mercedes.

- James ! Victoria ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Lança Esmé en voyant deux silhouettes s'avancer discrètement sous l'arche.

Cette fois, je me retournais. Un grand blond aux yeux bleus, dont le bras était criblé de tatouages, et une grande rousse divine se tenaient sagement à l'entrée de la pièce, saluant tout le monde au passage.

- Il reste de quoi manger les enfants si vous voulez ! Lança Carlisle aux nouveaux venus.

- C'est très gentil à vous Monsieur, commença le dit « James », mais on nous attend ailleurs.

- Oui, on s'en va. Souligna Edward, qui déjà, saluait Emmett.

Mon dieu, j'étais la suivante ! Je me figeais sur place, sentant mon cœur s'affoler et ma gorge se serrer. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? J'étais ridicule ! Qu'est-ce j'allais dire ?! Qu'est-ce que je devais dire ? Ou faire ?! Ma main se serra machinalement autour de ma fourchette. J'aurais voulu me la planter dans la cuisse pour me faire redescendre sur terre. Je sentais déjà son parfum si délicieux chatouiller mes narines et cette sensation me rappelait l'odeur de sa peau que j'avais pu apprécier hier après midi.

- Edward tu connais Bella ? Lança Esmé alors que j'essayais de rester naturelle. La fille de Renée Swan.

Je levais timidement les yeux vers lui alors qu'il était juste devant moi.

- Oui on s'est croisé brièvement l'autre jour, répondit-il simplement, bonsoir. Me dit-il en me regardant à peine.

Je n'eu même pas le temps de répondre quoi que se soit, que déjà il passait à Jasper, me laissant statufiée dans la stupidité. De retour vers son père il se saisit du trousseau de clé que Carlisle lui tendit et s'avançait vers ses deux amis, passant son bras sur les épaules de James d'une façon des plus machos.

- Pas de bêtises les enfants ! Précisa Carlisle avant que l'on entende la porte d'entrée claquer.

Je ne pouvais plus bouger, rouge de honte, il m'avait complètement ignoré. Et moi qui m'étais fait tout un flanc durant les quelques minutes où Edward avait fait son tour de table. Je me sentais ridicule et j'étais déçue, malgré moi. Cette déception ne faisait qu'augmenter ma honte. A quoi je m'attendais ?

- Toujours aussi sociable, soufflait Rosalie, tu crois que j'arriverai à voir ton frère plus de 3 minutes d'affiler un jour ? Demanda-t-elle à Emmett.

- Tu sais, Edward et ses copains … Lança Emmett d'un signe de la main qui voulait dire : « laisse tomber ».

- Ils sont toujours tous les trois ? Continua Rose.

- Non, il y a Laurent aussi en général, le plus vieux. Très polis comparé à James. Lui répondit Alice.

- Alice, s'il te plait, James est très aimable, il vient juste d'un milieu différent que celui de Laurent. Il n'a pas eu une vie facile. Edward étant ton frère, tu devrais être plus tolérante avec ses amis. Ils se connaissent depuis l'enfance enfin ! La sermonna Esmé.

- Je sais pardon, il y a juste quelque chose qui ne m'est jamais revenu chez lui.

Elle haussait les épaules comme pour signaler au groupe de changer de sujet. Les conversations reprirent et moi je restais toujours sans voix. Je ne pensais pas, après la journée d'hier, qu'il m'aurait considéré comme une parfaite inconnue. Même si je n'avais prévu aucun scénario, un sourire aurait été le bienvenu à la place de ce rapide « bonsoir » presque dit sous la contrainte.

Quand je montais dans ma chambre après le repas, je pris le journal de ma mère et écrivais :

_« __29 juin__: On dit que le ridicule ne tue pas … N'est-ce pas ? »_

Je posais rapidement le carnet par terre et soupirait de frustration avant de me rouler en boulle sur le lit, fulminant de l'intérieur.

***

Le lendemain, je passais l'après-midi à me prélasser au soleil avec Alice et Rosalie, au bord de la piscine. Celle du poolhouse. Celle d'Edward. J'avais d'abord hésitée à accompagner les filles mais après tout, mes actes n'allaient pas être régis par Edward Cullen. J'étais, forte indépendante, adulte et je n'avais pas besoin de me cacher. Si ma présence l'importunait, c'était son problème. Mes craintes s'étaient révélées absurdes, il n'était même pas là. Je pouvais donc profiter sans gêne des chaises longues au bord de l'eau. Il aurait été injuste qu'il garde un si bel endroit pour lui tout seul après tout. Les filles m'avaient assurée qu'elles venaient souvent de ce côté de la maison. Edward n'y voyait aucun inconvénient tant qu'on n'envahissait pas son intérieur.

- Comment ça se fait qu'Edward ait hérité du poolhouse ? Demandai-je, l'air indifférente.

- Il a financé les travaux. Me répondit sa sœur en haussant les épaules.

- C'est vrai ?! Comment ?

Il avait mis pas mal d'argent de côté je crois et quand Carlisle a émis l'idée d'un Pool, il a sauté sur l'occasion. Pour une fois qu'il s'intéressait à quelque chose, mon père ne l'en a pas empêché.

- Résultat, monsieur à la plus belle vue de la maison. Bougonna Rosalie.

- Ça va Rose, ria Alice, tu n'habites même pas ici.

- Emmett et moi aurions très bien pu y faire notre petit nie d'amour.

- Et t'avoir H-24 à la maison, rêve !

- Il travail ton frère ? Demandais-je en faisant complètement abstraction de leur discutions.

- Pas en ce moment, il fait des petits boulots de temps en temps.

Je regardais la beauté des lieux en me demandant comment des « petits boulots » pouvaient bien financer tout ça.

- Pourquoi tu te poses autant de questions sur Edward toi ?

Je paniquais. _« Trouve quelques chose Bella »_

- C'est celui que je connais le moins pour l'instant c'est tout.

- Attend toi à ce que ça reste comme ça, me lança Rosalie, Edward et la sociabilité ça fait deux.

- Laisse le tranquille, la sermonna Alice en lui pinçant le bras, toi aussi tu es toujours entrain de le chercher.

Rose lui adressa un sourire forcé.

- Comment se passe ton travail avec Esmé au fait ? Me demanda Alice tout en se remettant de la crème solaire.

- Très bien. Vu la taille de cette bibliothèque, je me demande si j'aurais vraiment finie en septembre.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, me signala Rosalie, Esmé finie toujours et ça même si elle doit te faire bosser de nuit.

- Génial !

- Alors on se prélasse au soleil les filles ?

Cette voix. Mon cœur se mit à battre à la chamade. Pourquoi avait-il cet effet sur moi ? Je me cachais derrière mes lunettes de soleil et décidais de l'ignorer. Après tout, il était très fort à ce jeu là. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais des efforts de politesses avec lui.

- Comme tu vois … Répondit sa sœur, évasive.

- C'est bien les femmes ça. Ça cuit, mais ça ne se mouille pas ! Rétorqua James arrivant derrière Edward.

- James, commença Alice, toi ici … comme c'est original.

Elle soupirait d'agacement.

- J'aurais bientôt ma place dans votre petit paradis, t'as intérêt à t'habituer à ma présence petite.

- Ce qui veux dire ? Demanda-t-elle en baissant légèrement ses lunettes de soleil sur le bout de son nez.

- Il fabule. Répondit Edward. Il me pousse à prendre un colocataire. En l'occurrence lui.

Alice eu un rire nerveux.

- Bah quoi ?! ça serait génial mec ! Comme au bon vieux temps.

Il lui donna une tape dans le dos … typiquement masculin.

- J'ai dit que j'allais y réfléchir. Lâche moi un peu avec ça.

- Ok … Ok … monsieur l'ambassadeur.

Edward fit le tour des transats, me passant devant sans un regard. _« Pff comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire de ce gros nul »_ - Je restais impassible quand il s'installa sur une chaise en face de nous. Je reprenais petit à petit une respiration normale quand une ombre me barra le soleil. J'ouvrais les yeux pour découvrir James planté devant moi.

- Je crois qu'on n'a pas été présenté. Je suis James.

Il me tendit la main et je la lui serrais poliment.

- Bella.

- Bella hum … Tu sais ce qu'on fait aux nouvelles venues ici Bella ?

- Aux nouvelles ven …

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase que James, personne que je ne connaissais pas du tout, se permis de me tirer violemment vers lui, me forçant à me lever, et me jeta dans la piscine en riant. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui venait de m'arriver. L'eau était glaciale sur mon corps réchauffé par le soleil. La surprise me fit suffoquer. Je remontais rapidement à la surface, hébétée, alors que James s'esclaffait devant moi.

- Bienvenue à Volterra ! Criait cet imbécile.

Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'Edward riait aussi. Je voyais bien qu'il essayait de se faire discret, mais il rirait. Il était aussi débile que son abruti de copain qui lui tapa dans la main, fier de sa bêtise. J'étais furieuse. J'allais sortir de l'eau quand je vis Alice et Rosalie me faire de grands signes affolés, pointant l'eau du doigt. Je cherchais des yeux la source de leur angoisse et aperçu le haut de mon maillot flotter à côté à de moi. Je m'en saisissais dans un sursaut, le rouge en montant aux joues et me cachait la poitrine. Heureusement, dans l'eau, personne ne pouvait rien voir. Je n'étais pas vraiment du genre adepte du monokini. Je n'osais plus bouger, pendant que James s'esclaffait toujours. Rosalie vint m'aider à nouer mon maillot.

- Je savais que les New-yorkaises étaient rapides, mais à ce point là ! Surenchéri l'abruti alors que je lui lançais un regard noir.

- Oh toi ça va, la ferme ! Rétorqua Rosalie en m'aidant à sortir de l'eau.

Alice me tendit ma serviette l'air navrée. Je croisais sans le vouloir le regard Edward qui avait toujours son sourire narquois scotché aux lèvres. James et Rosalie se défiaient du regard.

- Hum … Rosalie est en colère. Tu sais que si jamais tu en as marre de monsieur vinasse un jour, tu peux toujours frapper à la porte de James, elle te sera toujours ouverte.

Elle lui sourit et s'approcha de lui, l'air provocatrice. Je n'en revenais pas.

- ça serait avec plaisir, commença t'elle près de ses lèvres, mais …

Rosalie poussa violemment James dans la piscine.

- Je ne sors pas avec des crétins. Finit-elle fièrement.

James sortit de l'eau, pas plus embêté que ça. Il nous fit un clin d'œil pervers et s'éloigna vers l'intérieur du pool, suivit quelques secondes plus tard par Edward.

_« Bande d'imbécile ! »_

***

Vingt minutes plus tard, le temps nécessaire pour ne pas que les filles ne remarque mon état, je montais rapidement à l'étage de la villa, folle de rage. Après m'être remise de mon humiliation aquatique, j'enfilais une jupe en jean, sans prendre la peine de retirer mon maillot encore humide, mettait le premier débardeur que je trouvais et secouait mes cheveux qui dégoulinaient encore dans mon dos. J'allais lui faire payer. J'avais attendu que personne ne se préoccupe de moi à la villa pour filer dans les champs en direction de la grange. Je savais où le trouver. J'entendais ses rifs de guitare de la fenêtre de ma chambre, la sienne … bref la mienne pendant trois mois !

J'étais hors de moi. Comment osait-il me faire le coup du gars qui vous fait l'amour pour se foutre de vous après ?! Moi qui m'étais jurée de ne jamais tomber dans ce genre de plan pathétique. S'il croyait que ce genre de comédie allait me rabaisser plus bas que terre et que j'allais étouffer ma honte en silence, il se trompait lourdement. Cet après-midi il n'était plus le garçon qui m'avait entraîné dans ce champ de blé 48 heures plus tôt. Cette étincelle dans ses yeux, cette vision du monde si particulière qu'il chérissait et qui m'avait momentanément et bien trop rapidement séduite, ce sourire qui avait baissé ma garde et ce regard qui m'avait hypnotisé, tout avait disparu. Il ne valait pas mieux que son abruti de copain James : rustre et froid, sans intérêt. Je m'étais offerte à un gars sans intérêt, il m'avait salie et en avait bien rie par la suite. Incroyable, comment en étais arrivé là ?! Il allait payer c'était une question d'honneur, mon honneur. Je n'étais pas la fille aussi douce que je pouvais le laisser entendre. Je ne me laisserai pas faire par un frimeur de bas étages comme Edward Cullen. J'avançais rapidement en écrasant les épis sur mon passage (les pauvres ne m'avaient rien fait eux pourtant). Les notes mélodieuses de sa guitares se précisaient à mon oreille au fur et à mesure de ma progression – _il jouait divinement bien et sa voix avait quelques chose d'envoûtant_ – je me donnais une claque mentale et ravivais ma colère, la raison pour laquelle j'étais là en cette fin d'après-midi, encore. J'allais lui régler son compte. Je marchais d'un pas assuré, les poings serrés, une véritable furie. La colère me donnait des ailles.

J'entrais sans me faire prier dans la grange, dont la porte était entrouverte et la chaleur encore plus insupportable que la dernière fois. Je me statufiais à l'entrée. Je croyais qu'en restant immobile, le fusillant du regard, il allait fuir sous le poids de mon courroux dévastateur, mais il n'en fit rien. Cela faisait bien trois bonnes (et longues !) minutes que je bloquais dans l'entrée, plantée comme une débile, attendant qu'il prenne enfin la parole pour l'incendier, mais il ne m'avait même pas remarqué. Il avait une fesse sur l'établi et un pied par terre sur la paille séchée, sa guitare en main, complètement inconscient du danger qui l'attendait – Du moins c'est ce dont j'essayais de me persuader. Je me sentais de plus en plus ridicule. Après un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi, histoire de vérifier que personne ne pouvait être témoin de mon instant d'extrême solitude, je me raclais bruyamment la gorge. La mélodie qui remplissait alors la grange s'arrêta et il leva les yeux vers moi, un sourcil en l'air, visiblement amusé par ma posture rigide.

- Bella ?

- C'était quoi ça ?! Criai-je en m'avançant rapidement vers lui.

Il me regarda approcher sans sourciller.

- Ca quoi ? Souffla-t-il calmement.

- Ton cinéma de tout à l'heure, cette façon débile que tu avais de rire à toutes les provocations de James. Tu me prends pour qui ? Criai-je plus fort encore, accompagnant mes paroles de gestes désordonnés.

- C'était marrant … répondit-il en haussant les épaules, sans me quitter des yeux.

Je restais bloquée un instant. Il n'essayait même pas de se justifier. Il avait vraiment l'air de me prendre pour une folle et, en plus, ça l'amusait !

- Marrant ?! En quoi le fait de m'humilier devant ta sœur avait quelque chose de marrant ?!

- Bella, c'était juste une blague. On ne t'a jamais dit que tu étais susceptible ?!

- Heu … si mais …

Je secouais nerveusement la tête en clignant des yeux. Je surpris son petit sourire en coin.

- Et hier soir ?! Tu ne m'as même pas calculé ?! Repris-je tout aussi fort.

Il ricana. Je le regardais, complètement enragée par son comportement désinvolte.

- C'est donc ça … souffla-t-il en se levant, posant soigneusement sa guitare sur le sol.

- Ça quoi ?! Répétais-je, en ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

Une fois debout, il me domina de deux bonnes têtes au moins, ce qui n'était pas bon pour mon assurance personnelle. Il passa derrière moi et je me retournais pour continuer à lui faire face.

- Tu aurais voulus que je te fasse un câlin peut-être ?

- Pardon ?! Demandai-je, incrédule.

- Non parce que en plein repas de famille, ça aurait fait son effet.

Il fit un pas vers moi et je reculais d'un pas à mon tour.

- Bella, il me semble avoir été polis avec toi hier soir ? Qu'est-ce que tu attendais de moi ?

- Rien du tout !

- Bah voilà, c'est ce que j'ai fais.

- Il me semble qu'un minimum de considération aurait été appréciable ! Lâchais-je en serrant les dents. Surtout après …

Je ne finissais pas ma phrase en serrant encore plus la mâchoire.

- Après ? Répéta-il amusé, faisant encore un pas vers moi.

J'essayais de ne pas me laisser avoir par la profondeur de son regard.

- Tu le sais très bien ! Crachais-je toujours aussi hargneuse.

- On s'est bien amusé l'autre jour mais Bella, je ne crois pas t'avoir promis quoi que se soit, si ? Si c'est le cas je m'en excuse. Ajouta-il, une main sur le cœur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être arrogant. Je n'attendais rien de toi ! Simplement arrêtes de jouer les inconnus, ça me met mal à l'aise et c'est complètement stupide !

Ma voix s'était, malgré moi, un peu radoucie.

- Bien, j'ai manqué de tact apparemment, mais j'étais pressé et ce n'était pas volontaire. La prochaine fois, je te promets de te saluer plus aimablement, ça te va ?

Je détournais les yeux, agacée par un tel aplomb. Il prit mon menton dans sa main, me forçant à le regarder. Je me dégageais immédiatement, le regard noir, qui n'eu pour effet que de le faire sourire d'avantage.

- Bella, je tien à te préciser que, sans pour autant « jouer les inconnus », je ne jouerais pas non plus les « petits amis ».

- Cette fois tu es prétentieux, qui te dit que je voudrais de toi ?! Lançais-je, acide.

Il ricana une nouvelle fois.

- Bien. Souffla-t-il ensuite.

- Bien quoi ?!

Il soupira et me détailla une seconde. La seconde suivante, ses mains se posaient sur mes hanches et il me poussait doucement contre l'établi. Mes fesses se cognèrent contre la boiserie et je me retenais à elle pour ensuite reporter un regard surprit à Edward. Ses mains remontèrent le long de mes côtes, se faisant un peu plus pressantes, mon haut suivant les mouvements de son insistance. Son regard était perdu sur moi, sans que je ne sache où il regardait précisément. Il me souleva du sol pour m'asseoir sur l'établi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandais-je, me laissant faire sans en comprendre la raison.

Il se plaça entre mes cuisses, ignorant ma question, et ses mains sur posèrent sur elles, remontant lentement vers ma jupe.

- Arrête ! L'arrêtais-je de la main.

Nous nous fixons une fraction de seconde avant qu'une de ses mains, derrière ma nuque, ne ramène violemment mon visage contre le sien. Ses lèvres chaudes se pressèrent contre les miennes avec une rage qui coupa tous mes moyens. Une fois avoir agressé mes lèvres pendant un court instant, la main qui me comprimait la nuque, me relâcha et ses lèvres - si oppressants quelques temps plus tôt - se firent plus douces. Je fermais automatiquement les yeux et me laissait aller à cette douce sensation humide et chaude sur mes lèvres. Edward me caressa la joue du revers de sa main sans arrêter de m'embrasser. Je me sentais rougir et entrouvrais les lèvres pour évacuer la chaleur qui me brûlait de l'intérieur. Il en profita pour faire entrer sa délicieuse langue dans ma bouche et rencontrer la mienne, alors que sa main caressait maintenant la peau fragile de mon cou. Mon cœur commençait à raisonner dans mes oreilles et une douce chaleur montait en moi, partant de mon bas ventre jusqu'à ma tête. J'étais faible, définitivement trop faible, il avait un pouvoir dévastateur sur mon corps. Il me faisait vivre d'une simple caresse. Déjà je retrouvais les sensations délicieuses du champ de blé. J'avais honte, j'étais vraiment trop influençable face à lui et déjà ma conscience s'éteignait, laissant libre cours à mes envies les plus folles. En goûtant sa salive, je n'étais plus en état de penser. Il se resserra d'avantage entre mes jambes, saisissant mes cuisses pour me ramener plus en avant et je gémissais, surprise, rompant notre ainsi notre baiser. Il portait un regard brûlant de désir sur moi qui haletait déjà. Il eu de nouveau ce petit sourire satisfait qui m'agaçais, mais j'oubliais toute ma rancœur quand sa langue traça des cercles humide dans mon cou, une de ses mains caressant mes cheveux. Je penchais automatiquement la tête sur le côté pour lui laisser plus d'accès.

- Tu es très sexy quand tu es en colère Bella Swan. Même si cette colère était injustifiée. Souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

Cette réplique me sortie de ma torpeur rêveuse et je voulue répondre mais ses lèvres se pressèrent de nouveau contre moi, alors que ses mains passant sous mon haut remontaient lentement vers ma poitrine.

- Tes lèvres sont encore plus sucrées que la dernière fois, lâcha-t-il sur ma bouche avant d'en tracer les contours avec sa langue.

Je le regardais mais ne trouvais rien à répondre. Je levais simplement les bras et il faisait passer mon débardeur au dessus de ma tête avant que, abandonnant tout effort, je l'embrassais dans le cou, ma main empoignant les cheveux de sa nuque. Je glissais mon autre main sous son t-shirt, me délectant du touché à la fois dur et tendre de ses abdominaux qui se crispèrent sous mes caresses. Edward se laissait faire sans broncher quand moi aussi, je lui retirais son t-shirt.

- Ce bikini te va à merveille. Me dit-il en fixant le haut de maillot que j'avais encore sur moi.

Ses mains se posèrent sur mes seins qu'il massa délicatement.

- Humm … encore mouillé en plus … souffla-t-il conquis.

- Tu parles trop. Lâchais-je en m'emparant à nouveau de ses lèvres, étouffant son rire.

Ses mains glissèrent sous ma jupe et je les sentie s'agripper de chaque côté de ma culotte de maillot de bain. Je ne pu retenir le frisson qui secoua tout mon corps et je sautais sur mes pieds, me collant contre son torse – le parcourant lentement avec ma langue - alors qu'il faisait descendre le vêtement le long de mes jambes. Je finissais la manœuvre et la retirant complètement et Edward me soulevait immédiatement contre lui, retrouvant mes lèvres brûlantes. Mes jambes s'étaient automatiquement enroulées autour de lui alors qu'il me rasseyait sur l'établi. Je me pressais avec désinvolture contre lui alors que ses bras m'entouraient, sa bouche explorant ma clavicule. Je sentais son désir gonflé entre mes jambes et mon corps répondait à son appel. Je passais une main entre nos deux corps et défaisais lentement sa ceinture. Il me laissait faire, me mordillant le lobe de l'oreille avec délicatesse. Déjà je baissais la braguette de son jeans et écartais son boxer pour le libérer. J'allais retirer ma main quand la sienne se referma sur celle-ci la plaçant sur son membre durci. Il avait presque sursauté en me faisant faire ce geste. Il inculqua un léger mouvement de va et vien à ma main, refermée sur lui et je continuais seule quand il m'engloba le visage, m'offrant le baiser le plus doux que nous ayons échangé jusqu'ici.

- T'as les joues toutes chaudes. Me chuchota-il, la voix rauque.

- C'est rien … réussi-je à dire, toute tremblotante.

J'aimais cette sensation de l'avoir dans la main et de lui donner du plaisir aussi simplement. J'en aurais d'ailleurs sûrement honte ce soir. Comment pouvais-je autant m'enhardir quand il était là ?

- Bella …

Il m'embrassa délicatement et retira doucement ma main autour de lui avant d'entrelacer nos mains, de chaque côté de mon visage. Il me jeta un regard intense et palpitant, si bien que je m'en mordais les lèvres. Nos mains jointent se séparèrent, je callais les miennes autour de son cou et lui autour de mes hanches. Nous ne nous étions pas quitté des yeux durant toute la manœuvre. Soulevant doucement mes fesses, il entra lentement en moi alors que nous relâchions tous les deux un soupir de plaisir. Pendant une seconde, il ne bougea pas puis après, toujours aussi sensuellement, nos deux corps se mirent à bouger au même rythme. La température montait, ou bien était-ce seulement mon corps. Je m'abandonnais complètement aux sensations délicates que sa danse provoquait en moi. Une intense brûlure alléchante m'envahissait de la tête aux pieds. Des goûtes de sueurs perlaient sur nos deux corps entremêlés.

Il accélérait le mouvement juste assez pour toujours me laisser à la limite de mon plaisir. Les mouvements de mon corps suivaient les siens alors que j'ondulais sur lui telle une nymphe au paradis. Je sentais sa main glisser sur la courbe de mon dos, m'incitant à me cambrer d'avantage sous lui, le sentant toujours plus loin en moi. J'avais l'impression d'être en immersion total dans son âme et réciproquement. Quand il posa son front sur mon épaule, inspirant profondément, je compris qu'il n'était pas loin de la fin. Ses mouvements en moi se firent plus saccadés et frénétiques, sa respiration s'accéléra avant de s'arrêter complètement pendant quelques secondes, je sentie les doigts se crisper sur mes cuisses alors qu'il expirait tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons. Moi je m'accrochais encore plus à lui, rejetant la tête en arrière, fermant les yeux. Il se retira complètement de moi avant de me pénétrer de nouveau de tout son long alors que je lâchais une longue plainte de plaisir. Ses mains, dans mon dos, me maintenaient doucement alors que tous mes muscles m'abandonnaient et je ne n'étais plus que l'esclave de mes propres pulsions. Je sentais ce doux moment de béatitude qui viens après l'amour envahir mon cerveau et je callais ma tête dans son cou, respirant son odeur masculine, sentant ses lèvres s'attarder sur mon épaule et son nez remonter le long de mon cou, alors que nous partagions ensemble la plénitude de s'être donné l'un à l'autre.

Nos visages se rencontrèrent et je l'observais poser son front sur le mien, encadrant de nouveau mon visage dans ses mains et embrasser doucement mes lèvres. Notre peau luisait sous les rayons du soleil tellement nous avions eu chaud. Mes cheveux me collaient sur les tempes et les siens n'étaient plus qu'un amas désordonné et trempé. Nous reprenions petit à petit notre souffle quand un bruit vain interrompre notre repos. La sonnerie de son téléphone.

Il soupira et une de ses mains relâcha ma joue pour fouiller dans sa poche. Il me fit signe de ne pas parler et décrocha, sans pour autant se détacher de moi.

- Allo ? Dit-il en essayant d'adopter une voix claire et détendue, Esmé … Non je n'ai rien prévu ce soir … D'accord je viendrai… Bella ?

Je sursautais mais il mit sa main sur ma bouche, me faisant un peu clin d'œil amusé.

- Non la dernière fois que je l'ai vu elle était avec les filles, au bord de la piscine … Très bien. A ce soir.

Il raccrocha.

- Esmé te cherche, tu devrais aller la voir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tout le monde viens dîner à la maison ce soir, elle voulait savoir si j'y serrai.

- Tu vas y aller ? Demandais-je surprise.

Il haussait les épaules.

- C'est ma famille quand même.

- C'est juste que je ne t'ais jamais vu à aucun repas alors …

Il me fit un petit sourire en coin voulant dire qu'il ne s'étendrait pas sur le sujet et j'en profitais pour le repousser gentiment et me remettre sur mes pieds. Je baissais ma jupe et remettais mon maillot de bain pendant qu'il se rhabillait aussi.

Je faisais quelques pas vers l'entrée et me retournais vers lui, qui m'observait toujours sagement.

- Bon … à tout à l'heure alors …

J'attachais rapidement mes cheveux en essayant de les ordonner.

- Tu n'es plus en colère contre moi ?

- Parce que tu t'en préoccupes ? lançai-je légèrement acide.

- Simple mesure de précaution.

- Non.

Il afficha un sourire satisfait.

- Pour l'instant. Précisais-je. Alors tâche de ne pas faire l'idiot au dîner.

Je le menaçais en pointant mon doigt vers lui.

- Je t'ais promis d'être plus aimable non ?

- Ouais, je demande à voir.

Nous nous défions du regard puis, moins habile à ce jeu que lui, je me détournais en premier pour partir.

- Bella ?

Je soupirais avant de lui faire fasse à nouveau.

- Je devrais te mettre en colère plus souvent. Me dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Je quittais rapidement la grange - non sans l'avoir maudit du regard avant- et entendais encore son rire, agaçant, en m'éloignant.

- C'était une blague Bella ! Ne joue pas les susceptibles !

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire en m'éloignant.

***

Quelques minutes plus tard j'entrais dans la cuisine. Esmé, déjà entrain de préparer le repas, me sourit et je m'approchai du comptoir m'enivrant déjà de l'odeur délicieuse qui se dégageait des fourneaux. J'étais affamée. Je piquais une tomate cerise dans un saladier et l'avalais. Quand j'y retournais, Esmé me donna une tape sur la main.

- Où étais-tu jeune fille ?

- Je me promenais. Répondis-je simplement, haussant les épaules.

- Tiens, aide moi à éplucher les légumes.

J'obéissais et m'installais à ses côtés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

- Un peu de tout. Salade composée, viande au barbecue. Jasper s'occupe du feu.

- Ma mère adorait les barbecues …

- Je sais. Me répondit-elle en souriant.

Je croisais son regard rempli de nostalgie avant de retourner à mes légumes.

- Edward sera là ce soir, ça te donnera l'occasion de le connaître d'avantage. Je pense que c'est le seul membre de notre famille qui ne t'a pas encore adopté.

Je ne répondais pas, reportant mon attention sur la courgette que l'avais dans les mains.

- Tu verras, dit-elle en me donnant un petit coup d'épaule, il est un peu distant mais il est adorable une fois qu'on le connaît. Je suis sûre que vous allez bien vous entendre.

- Hum … je n'en doute pas.

Je prenais le saladier pour l'amener sur la table de la terrasse, désireuse de couper court à cette conversation. Une bonne odeur de viande grillée, accompagnée du crépitement du feu, berçait l'atmosphère de cette fin de journée. Je faisais un signe de main à Jasper, prenant une chips sur la table. Alice me tapa sur la main avant que je ne puisse la mettre dans ma bouche.

- C'est pas vrai, c'est un truc de famille ou quoi ? !

- Tu n'auras plus faim après.

Alice m'occupa les mains avec une pile d'assiettes pour que je l'aide à mettre le couvert.

- Bonsoir tout le monde ! Lança une voix grave.

- Billy ! S'exclama Alice en allant le saluer.

- Bonsoir princesse.

- Je suis contente que vous vous joigniez à nous ce soir.

Jake se posta automatiquement à mes côtés en prenait une grosse poignée de chips, se l'enfournant directement dans la bouche.

- Hey ! Alice !!

Je pointais Jacob du doigt, l'air accusatrice. Ses joues étaient gonflées tellement il avait la bouche pleine. On aurait dit un hamster.

- C'est un invité. Répondit Alice sans même regarder Jacob.

- C'est pas juste. Boudais-je.

Jake me donna un coup de coude, me mettant une chips devant la bouche. J'ouvrais la bouche, satisfaite, mais il la mangea avant moi, s'en délectant bruyamment.

- T'es cruel !

- Je sais.

Il m'adressa un sourire heureux, les chips débordant entre ses dents.

- T'es dégoûtant !

Je posais ma main sur sa bouche pour ne plus voir ce spectacle écoeurant et il en profita pour me la prendre, la ramenant contre son torse. Encore une fois, ces regards prolongés, trop intenses, me génèrent et le baissais les yeux. Il dû prendre ça pour de la timidité car il gardait ma main contre lui, se rapprochant de moi. Cette proximité me dérangeait mais malgré tout, c'était Jacob, j'étais incapable de lui refuser ce genre de rapprochement. Je me doutais qu'il me voyait plus que comme une simple amie. Ses actes et ses paroles ne laissaient aucun doute sur ses aspirations. Moi je le trouvais adorable, drôle et gentil – mais c'est tout. Au risque de lui donner de faux espoirs, je me laissais faire malgré tout. Pour le moment, ce n'était pas grand chose et si ça lui faisait plaisir.

- Bonsoir.

Je sursautais et récupérais immédiatement ma main. Edward, une bouteille de vin à la main, venait d'arriver près de notre groupe et même s'il était loin de moi, il me transperçait du regard visiblement surpris de me voir avec Jacob. Cependant ça ne dura pas et il n'en fit pas cas. Je rejoignais Jasper du côté du barbecue en essayant de faire abstraction de sa présence à quelques pas de moi.

- Mon chéri !

Esmé embrassa son fil qui lui tendit la bouteille de vin avant d'aller saluer les autres. Très vite, je reportais mon regard sur la viande et les braises rouges. Emmett et Rosalie arrivèrent à leur tour. Celui-ci me donna une claque dans le dos qui me secoua de toute part.

- Bella ! Dis le que tu es heureuse de revoir tonton Emmett.

- Ravie ! Répondis-je en lui adressant un sourire crispé.

Je lui donnais un coup de poing sur l'épaule me faisant plus de mal que je ne lui en fis à lui.

- Laisse la un peu tranquille toi.

Rosalie le poussa et me serra dans ses bras.

- Et dire que je ne peux pas me passer de lui. Non mais franchement. Souffla-t-elle à mon oreille.

- Je compatie. Lui répondis-je en retournant à la cuisson de la viande.

- Jasper.

Mon cœur manqua un battement, il était juste derrière moi.

- Salut, Edward ça va ?

J'entendis leurs deux bières s'entrechoquer dans mon dos alors que le continuais à piquer nerveusement la viande, plus que nécessaire.

- Ça va merci.

Je restais focalisée sur les morceaux de viandes.

- Bonsoir Bella. Me lança-t-il d'une voix suave qui cachait mal son amusement.

Je prenais une profonde inspiration et me retournais vers lui, souriante et le plus détachée possible. Quand je posais me yeux sur lui je perdais pourtant toute mon assurance, j'étais estomaquée. Il s'était changé pour mettre un pantalon en lin, très élégant, accompagnée d'une chemise noire épousant parfaitement sa musculature et dessinant à merveille les courbes de ses épaules, celles sur lesquelles mes ongles s'étaient attardés un peu plus tôt.

- Je ne sais pas s'il remarqua mes yeux le détailler de haut en bas.

- Salut. Lui répondis-je enfin, essayant de rester impassible.

Il m'adressa un petit sourire en coins et déjà je me sentais fondre. J'allais reporter mon attention sur le barbecue quand il reprit la parole.

- Comment tu vas depuis … cet après-midi. Remise de tes émotions?

Un vent de panique m'envahis. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de parler de ça devant Jasper ? ! Il avait donc perdu l'esprit. Son sourire s'élargit devant mon embarras. Le regard de Jasper faisait déjà des allers et venus entre nous, comme s'il était entrain d'assister à un match de tennis.

- Tu sais, reprit Edward, cet après-midi …à la piscine …

- Comment pouvait-il être aussi calme ? Il prenait un malin plaisir à jouer avec mes nerfs. Comme si la situation n'était pas déjà assez compliquée comme ça !

La piscine, répétai-je, bien … je veux dire oui … aucun problème !

- Parfait. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas eu la chance de faire ta connaissance jusqu'ici. Enfin, pas beaucoup. Hum … on va pouvoir approfondir les choses ce soir, c'est bien.

« Approfondir ? ! » - Je lui lançais un regard qui signifiait : « C'est ça, fou toi de moi », mais lui continuait son petit jeu, le plus naturellement du monde.

- Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Jasper nous regardait attentivement en sirotant sa bière, l'air de rien.

- Si, si bien sûr. Avec plaisir.

Edward me sourit et alla s'installer avec les autres. Je recrachais tout l'air contenu dans mes poumons.

- ça va Bella ? Demanda Jasper légèrement amusé. T'as l'air bizarre tout d'un coup.

- Ça va. J'ai … j'ai dû oublié de respirer.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- ça m'arrive des fois ! C'est pas grave !

Je lui tendais le plat et il y déposait la viande.

- A table ! Lançait-il à la bande d'affamé derrière nous.

Leah et Seth nous avaient rejoint entre temps. J'allais les saluer et m'apprêtait à m'asseoir à côté de cette dernière mais encore une fois, je n'eu pas le temps de faire quoi que se soit.

- Bella, viens je t'ai gardé une place si tu veux.

Edward m'avait déjà tiré une chaise à côté de lui. Le regard que je lui adressais alors était légèrement moins aimable que le sien, monsieur jouait encore les innocents. Il en faisait beaucoup trop et il le faisait exprès pour m'enrager. Soupirant, je m'installais donc près de lui. Quand il fut certain que personne ne se souciait de nous, son sourire se fit plus arrogant et je serrais les dents pour ne pas lui crier dessus. Pour ne pas lui hurler d'arrêter ça. Se n'était pas ce que j'avais demandé, mais évidemment Edward devait tirer un avantage de la situation et me mettre mal à l'aise devait être le prix à payer pour ses maigres efforts. Décidément, rien n'était gratuit avec lui. Son regard disait : _« Tu voulais que je sois plus aimable et bien je vais tellement l'être que tu me supplieras de redevenir un gros nul. »._

Je me détournais de lui pour prendre part à la conversation et parce que malgré tout, quand j'étais si près de lui, tout en moi l'appelait. Le dîner allait être long.

- Carlisle n'est pas des nôtres ce soir ? Demanda Billy à Esmé qui lui servait du vin.

- Non, malheureusement il est de service. Il vous salut cependant.

- Ce monsieur travail trop.

- A qui le dites vous, j'attends avec impatience que Jasper finisse ses études pour qu'il le soulage un peu.

- Bientôt … plus qu'une année si tout va bien. Lui assura l'intéresser.

- Je plaisante bien sûr. Lui répondit Esmé.

- Oui se n'est pas comme si la retraite paisible de mes parents reposait sur tes épaules mon chéri. Plaisanta Alice en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Hum … J'ai plus très faim moi. Répondit Jasper, soudainement anxieux. Je ferais bien d'aller étudier !

Tout le monde se mit à rire, moi y compris, qui évitait toujours aussi soigneusement de tourner la tête vers mon voisin de gauche.

- Alors les enfants, vous avez fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Demanda Esmé.

- Rien de spécial. Répondit Emmett. Moi j'ai dormi comme tous les lundi.

- Les filles ont envahie ma piscine. Lança Edward.

- Ta piscine ?! Répéta Alice. Je croyais que seul l'intérieur t'appartenait c'est bizarre.

- Je plaisantais Alice, vous venez quand vous voulez.

- Ouais et si ton gros lourd de copain pouvait s'abstenir la prochaine fois. Souffla Rosalie.

- Tu m'excuses, j'ai encore le droit d'inviter qui je veux.

- C'est gros bouffon. Surenchérie Alice.

- Qui James ? Demanda Emmett. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait encore ? Je l'aime bien ce gars moi.

- Ouais, parce que tu es un mec. Vous faites des trucs de mecs. Lui signala Rosalie. Des trucs débiles.

- Il a jeté Bella dans l'eau ! Se justifiait Alice. Comme ça, c'était purement gratuit. Juste pour jouer les emmerdeurs !

Emmett étouffa un rire moqueur.

- Elle en a même perdue son maillot. Continua Rosalie en souriant légèrement.

Cette fois Emmett ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et je savais que j'étais déjà plus rouge que la viande dans mon assiette.

- C'est vrai ? Me demanda Edward faussement intrigué. Je n'avais pas remarqué ce détail.

Je soupirais bruyamment en le regardant, toujours avec ce faux sourire de garçon sage.

- Bref ! Et si on changeait de sujet !

- Oh, Bella elle rougit ! Se moqua Emmett. Calme toi tu vas exploser.

Je lui lançais une mie de pain.

- La ferme Emmett !

- Quoi ? ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais encore ? !

- Oui c'est vrai respire Bella. Me lança Edward.

C'est le moment qu'il choisit pour poser sa main sur ma cuisse, en dessous de la table. Je sursautais légèrement, seul Edward le remarqua. Il s'en délectait.

- C'est arrivé à tout le monde ce genre de chose. Commenta Esmé.

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai une fâcheuse tendance à rougir pour rien. Me justifiais-je.

- Pour rien. C'est vrai ? Insista mon voisin de table.

Il commença à me caresser tout doucement la cuisse du bout des doigts. Je ne pouvais pas résister à ses caresses, elles étaient douces et habiles. Ses doigts traçants un chemin brûlant sur ma peau, de la limite de ma jupe jusqu'à mon genou qu'il enfermait ensuite dans sa paume. Lui restait naturel et impassible. Moi j'avais du mal à respirer normalement et encore moins à retrouver ma couleur normale. A bout de force, j'attrapais vivement sa main et la lui jetait sur sa jambe. J'avais déjà la chaire de poule et je surpris son sourire satisfait. Le dîner allait être TRES long. Il était bien plus fort que moi à ce petit jeu.

- Je t'assure, pour rien du tout. Ça vient comme ça ! Même si rien de particulier ne se passe. Même quand, comme là, je n'éprouve pas la moindre sensation. Le provoquai-je.

Il ria légèrement alors que je reportais mon attention sur le reste du groupe.

- On se fait un ciné après ? Demanda Jake au groupe. Qui est partant ?

- Moi je veux bien. Répondit Alice.

- Merci mais je me lève tôt demain. Répondit Jasper.

Rosalie et Emmett répondirent présent.

- Bella ? Me demanda Jacob.

- Oui pourquoi pas.

- Je viens aussi. Ça fait longtemps. Lança Edward sans qu'on ne lui demande son avis.

- On est donc 8, il va nous falloir deux voitures.

- Je prends la Volvo si vous voulez.

- Plus le 4x4, continua Emmett, ça devrait aller.

- On va voir quoi ? Demanda Leah à son frère.

- J'en sais rien … Vous êtes partant pour quoi ?

- On verra sur place. Proposa Seth. Non ?

- Ouais on fait comme ça !

Le reste du dîner se passa normalement. Nous finissions de manger. Edward avait arrêté de jouer avec mes nerfs et n'avais plus eu aucune attention à mon égard par la suite. Il s'était contenté de parler avec Emmett et Jasper de trucs de mecs, pendant que je parlais avec les Black ou les filles. Je n'étais pas sectaire moi. J'avais pu évacuer le stresse de sa présence durant le reste du repas et j'étais complètement à l'aise au moment du désert. Un soulagement. Je pouvais même participer de temps à autres à leurs conversations masculines sans bégayer. Un exploit !

Malheureusement quand je m'attardais sur son magnifique sourire et les lignes parfaites de son visage, je regrettais presque qu'il ait arrêté de me torturer. J'étais faible. Je le voulais. Jamais personne, aucun homme, n'avait eu cet effet dévastateur sur moi. Je ne me reconnaissais pas. Il suffisait que je le regarde pour que mon cœur déraille. Tout avais changé après cette journée que nous avions passée ensemble. Je m'étais confié à lui alors que nous n'étions que des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. J'avais pour habitude d'être quelqu'un de réservé en temps normal, mais quelque chose en lui faisait tomber toutes mes barrières.

Ensuite, j'aidais Esmé à faire la vaisselle et montais me changer pour sortir. Les autres m'entendaient en bas. Je me décidais enfin à porter la robe que j'avais amenée et descendais. Après tout, je pouvais faire un minimum d'effort esthétique des fois, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec la présence d'Edward. Enfin, c'est comme ça que je le justifiais. Quand j'arrivais à la voiture, Alice et Jacob étaient déjà installés à l'arrière. Edward m'attendait adossé contre la porte passager, avec toujours cette même assurance agaçante (et terriblement sexy) gravé sur les traits. Encore une fois, le dessin de son corps s'imprima dans mon esprit et je mis un instant avant de retrouver l'usage de mes jambes. Sans un mot je m'installais à l'avant et lui passait au volant.

Nous arrivions au « **Cinema Centrale** » rue **Giacomo Matteotti**. Je m'étais encore une fois retrouvée assise à côté d'Edward. Cette fois ci se n'était qu'un simple concours de circonstance, mais je savais que j'allais avoir du mal à suivre le film. J'étais nerveuse. Me retrouver dans une pièce sombre près de lui avait quelque chose de trop intime. Le choix de ce film n'avait d'ailleurs pas grand intérêt à mes yeux. Je n'avais jamais été fan de ce genre de film. Peut-être parce que je n'avais pas beaucoup d'expérience sur le sujet. C'était un film à l'eau de rose avec Hugh Grant et Sandra Bullock, choisi expressément par Leah et Alice, devant lequel Jake et Emmett, à ma droite, s'étaient endormis dès les premières minutes. Seth était du côté attentif de notre rangée, avec les filles, personne ne pouvait donc remarquer la dispersion dont Edward et moi faisions preuve.

C'est avec beaucoup de plaisir que je retrouvais le garçon captivant que j'avais connu un peu avant que la situation ne m'échappe. Edward était soudainement redevenu ce garçon adorable qui avait proposé de passer sa journée avec moi, il y a quelques jours. Plus aucun sous-entendu déplacé ou de petit jeu malsain entre nous. C'était comme si nous n'avions jamais … comme si nous n'étions que des simples connaissances, purement platoniques. Malgré ça, je ne me sentais pas avec lui comme je me sentais avec Jacob. L'attraction de mon corps vers lui était légèrement pensante à certain moment, cela dit, Edward ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir. Je sauvais les apparences, fort heureusement. C'est ainsi que nous passions notre séance à se moquer du film et de ses acteurs, rigolant comme deux adolescents inconscients du monde qui les entourent. Après la journée riche en rebondissements que j'avais passé, ça avait quelque chose de libérateur, presque grisant. J'étais bien.

- Là c'est le moment où elle va se rendre compte des erreurs qu'il a commises au début du film, avant de rencontrer notre héroïne, elle va l'incendier. Chuchotait Edward, la main devant sa bouche.

- Et notre héros national va méditer pendant le prochain quart d'heure sur ces même erreurs et sur le non-sens de sa vie, se promettant de ne plus recommencer.

- Tout ça sur fond de musique mélancolique bien sûr.

- Exactement ! M'exclamai-je à haute voix.

Un « chuutt ! », siffla dans mon dos et je m'enfonçais dans mon siège sous les rires étouffés d'Edward qui, visiblement appréciait de me voir dans l'embarras le plus total. Nous regardions quelques secondes l'écran, puis il tourna légèrement la tête vers moi. Je croisais son regard alors qu'il continuait à me fixer en silence. Ma gorge se serra, mes joues s'enflammèrent et je me sentie obligée de baisser les yeux.

- Tu n'as pas envie qu'on s'en aille ? Me souffla-t-il, sans jamais me lâcher des yeux.

- Maintenant ?

Il haussait les épaules.

- De toute façon, on connaît déjà la fin du film.

Je reportais mon attention sur l'écran, les mains solidement enfoncées dans les accoudoirs de mon fauteuil. Je n'étais jamais partie avant la fin d'une séance pour laquelle j'avais payé. Se n'était pas grand chose, mais jamais je n'aurais fais ça toute seule. Par simple peur de me faire remarquer par toute la salle en me levant sûrement – Je n'allais même pas aux toilettes pendant un film alors - Pourtant cette fois je me levais, presque existée par ma rebellions soudaine_. « Tu parles d'une rebelle ! »_ - Pour moi, c'était déjà pas mal. Edward me suivit, posant ses mains sur mes hanches pour ne pas que l'on tombe tous les deux dans le noir. Ce contact m'électrisa et je forçais à mettre un pied devant l'autre, m'excusant au passage auprès des gens qui ne voyaient momentanément plus leur film.

Une fois dehors, Edward s'étira comme si on l'avait forcé à rester enfermé trop longtemps. L'air commençait à se rafraîchir, c'était agréable. Le film ne finissait pas avant une bonne heure et nous étions obligés d'attendre les autres pour rentrer.

- Alors, commençais-je en regardant machinalement à droite à gauche, et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Il parut réfléchir un instant.

- Je t'offre un café ?

- Si tu veux …

Il commença à arpenter les rues me faisant signe de le suivre.

- Je connais un endroit où ils servent l'un des meilleurs mokas de la ville.

- Pourquoi as-tu accepté de venir au cinéma ? Tu avais l'air de souffrir le martyre là dedans.

- C'était le cas ! Je ne supporte pas de rester immobile plus de cinq minutes.

- Pourquoi venir alors ? Personne ne t'y obligeait.

- Je sais mais nous avions passer la soirée tous ensemble et pour une fois j'étais disponible. Alice me reproche toujours de ne rien faire avec elle. M'avoua-t-il.

- Pour le coup c'est raté.

- Je sais … le cinéma n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution. Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois.

- Tu as l'air de te donner beaucoup de mal pour quelque chose qui me paraît naturel.

Il me regarda un instant et me sourit.

- Tu es très jolie dans cette robe Bella.

- Tu comptes me faire un compliment à chaque fois qu'une de mes remarques te dérange ? Riais-je.

- Si ça marche oui.

- Ce que tu peux être manipulateur. Des compliments gratuits et sans fondements.

- Qui t'as dit que c'était sans fondement ?

- Pourquoi tu le pensais ? Demandais-je, soudainement plus intéressée.

Il soupira en me tenant la porte du café. L'enseigne lumineuse à l'extérieur indiquait « **Caffe' Dei Fornelli** ».

- Va savoir … Me répondit-il avec un petit côté mystérieux dans le regard.

Nouvelle attaque de chaleur sur mes joues. Je le fusillais du regard avant de m'engouffrer à l'intérieur, provoquant son hilarité.

Quand je m'attardais enfin sur la pièce qui m'entourait, je me figeais devant la splendeur des lieux. On aurait dit une minuscule galerie d'art autour de laquelle s'organisaient de petites tables rondes. L'ambiance était feutrée, le seul éclairage servant à mettre en valeur les toiles et les sculptures exposées. Exactement le genre d'endroit de j'appréciais. Je regardais Edward l'air enchantée.

- Edward c'est …

Impossible de trouver mes mots.

- Je savais que ça te plairait.

Il m'invita à m'asseoir à une table assez reculée du reste de la salle.

- Tu viens souvent ici ?

- Pas vraiment mais je sais que tu peins, j'en ai donc déduit que ça t'intéresserai.

- Je … merci … c'est parfait. Soufflai-je.

Le serveur pris notre commande. Je portais mon choix sur le moka, suivant les conseils de mon guide, comme cette fois là au restaurant.

- Tu peins toujours ? Me demanda-t-il alors que j'admirais l'œuvre au dessus de notre table.

- Non. Je n'ai pas retouché aux pinceaux depuis que j'ai arrêté les cours.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Cette passion me vient de ma mère alors …

- Et c'est un problème ?

J'hésitais.

- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

- Non, soufflai-je embarrassée, c'est pas ça …

Je soupirais. Lui ne disait rien. Il me regardait attentivement, attendant patiemment que je m'explique.

- Ma mère est décédée le mois dernier.

Il resta impassible.

- Je suis désolé.

Je lui souriais poliment.

- Comment ?

- Cancer.

Il médita ma réponse encore quelques secondes.

- C'est pour ça que tu as arrêté les cours ?

- Il fallait que je m'occupe d'elle. On n'avait pas les moyens d'engager une infirmière à domicile.

- C'est très courageux de ta part.

Je ne répondais pas, reportant mon regard sur les peintures. Remarquant que je ne souhaitais pas m'étendre sur le sujet, Edward enchaîna alors que déjà nos commandes arrivaient.

- Goûtes moi ça, tu vas te rendre compte que tu n'as jamais goûté de moka avant ça.

Je prenais une gorgée et fus littéralement happée par ce mélange subtil de chocolat et de café, me délectant de la crème onctueuse qui l'accompagnait.

- C'est délicieux. Admis-je en reposant ma tasse.

- Hum … Bella ? Tu as un peu de mousse là.

Il me désignait le haut de ma lèvre supérieure que j'essuyais rapidement. Je remarquais les coins de sa bouche s'étirer et je lui jetais ma serviette au visage.

- Au lieu de te moquer de moi, parles moi un peu de toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux bien me dire ? Répondis-je du tac au tac.

Il me fixa un instant, impressionné par ma répartie. Je le prenais à son propre jeu et j'aimais ça. Monsieur mystère allait devoir se dévoiler un peu.

- Comme tu le sais, j'ai grandi à Chicago. J'ai été placé en maison d'accueil à 6 ans. Après ça, j'ai fais un peu n'importe quoi. Je passais mes journées à traîner dans les rues au lieu d'aller à l'école, même si je n'avais aucune difficulté à rattraper mon retard tout seul, et vu qu'il n'y avait personne pour me surveiller … c'est là que j'ai rencontré James et Laurent. On a grandit ensemble. On s'est serrés les coudes.

- Ça ne devait pas être évident.

- Détrompe toi. J'ai adoré vivre comme ça. Aucune contrainte, personne pour me dire ce que je devais faire. J'étais libre.

- Je comprends mieux ce besoin d'espace.

- Evidement, je n'ai pas toujours fait les bons choix mais … finalement, ça va plutôt bien pour moi maintenant alors, j'imagine que c'était un mal pour un bien.

- Comment as-tu rencontré les Cullen ?

Une nuit je me suis battu avec des gars dans la rue. J'ai reçu un coup de couteau dans la gorge. Juste sur la jugulaire, il me montra l'endroit du bout de son doigt et je remarquais une fine cicatrice blanche, James m'a amené aux urgences, sur son dos, Carlisle m'a sauvé.

- Tu es resté avec lui après ?

Disons que mon dossier n'était pas très étoffé. Je n'avais pas d'assurance bien sûr et s'il appelait le foyer je me serrais fait renvoyé de ma famille du moment donc il a payé mes frais d'hôpitaux de sa poche et m'a proposé son aide. Je ne savais pas qu'il habitait en Italie et encore moins que je finirais par y vivre.

- Ils t'ont ensuite adopté ?

Il regarda sa montre.

- Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas te faire la biographie passionnante de ma petite vie mais, si on n'y va pas maintenant, ils vont nous attendre.

- Ça te dérange de parler de tout ça hum ?

Il secoua la tête en souriant et ajouta :

- On va simplement être en retard Bella. Tu es très curieuse tu le sais ça ?

- Je ne suis pas curieuse. C'est juste que d'habitude j'en sais un peu plus sur les garçons avec qui je …

Je ne finissais pas ma phrase et rougissait en réalisant ce que je m'apprêtais à dire à haute voix. Son sourire s'élargit de nouveau.

- Avec qui tu couches ? Finit-il à ma place.

Je ne répondais pas me contentant de finir mon moka d'une traite. Il n'insista pas, encore une fois fier de l'effet qu'il avait produit sur moi et m'invita à le suivre à l'extérieur. Nous marchions en silence jusqu'à ce que je ne tienne plus :

- Tu sais, je ne fais jamais ça …

Il me regardait du coin de l'œil.

- Je veux dire … ce genre de relation avec quelqu'un … aussi vite. Ça ne m'arrive jamais. Je ne veux pas que tu croies que c'est une habitude chez moi.

- Je sais, il me sourit gentiment, moi non plus.

Je lui jetais un regard incrédule.

- Je t'assure. Les filles avec qui je « fais ça », il fit les guillemets avec ses mains, en général ça n'arrive jamais deux fois.

Je fixais nerveusement mes chaussures.

- Et je n'ai jamais émis aucun jugement sur toi Bella. Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Ajouta-il.

- Je le souhaitais.

- Je le savais déjà.

- Ça me rassure.

Quand les autres sortirent du cinéma, nous étions déjà devant la voiture. Alice et Leah nous réprimandèrent pour ne même pas avoir essayé de donner une chance à ce « Chef-d'œuvre cinématographique ». Malgré tout, Leah nous pardonna prétextant que partir avant la fin était moins grave que de s'endormir devant. Jake et Emmett se faisaient tous petits, échangeant des regards complices du genre : « C'est impossible de rester éveillé devant ce type de film 100% féminin ».

- La prochaine fois je me mettrais à côté de toi Bella, me dit Jake en m'adressant un petit clin d'œil, comme ça je suis sûr de ne pas m'endormir.

- La prochaine fois, on n'ira pas voir un film romantique.

Il ria.

- Tu as raison. On devrait y aller ensemble un de ces soirs. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Oui … si tu veux, pourquoi pas.

Je lui souriais et il restait un moment à me regarder. Je n'eu d'autres choix que de soutenir son regard. Tout était tellement naturel avec Jacob. Je n'étais pas dans un état de stresse permanent.

- Aller en voiture les enfants ! Nous lançait sévèrement Edward avant de se mettre derrière le volant.

Cette fois je passais derrière avec Jake et Alice prit place à côté de son frère.

***

Nous rentrions vers une heure du matin à la villa. Le réveil allait être difficile demain matin. Je prenais rapidement une douche et passais sous les draps. Eclairée par la petite lampe de chevet, j'écrivais quelques mots dans mon carnet :

_« __30 juin__ : Je ne suis qu'une marionnette …et en plus, j'aime ça – Pathétique ! Et pourtant maman, quand nous sommes ensemble, il n'y rien a voir avec ce gars frimeur et sûr de lui qu'il est en présence de ses amis. Il est doux, gentil, terriblement sexy et il ne lui faut qu'un sourire pour obtenir ce qu'il veux de moi – après tout il ne me force pas la main ! Il m'énerve, j'ai l'impression d'avoir à faire à Double Face – De toute façon, ça ne se reproduira plus ! Je te le promets – Edward Cullen, affaire réglée ! Dossier bouclé ! Erreur de parcours ! »_

J'allais éteindre la lumière quand un bruit de moteur m'interpellait. Puis des voix et des rires. Sans trop savoir pourquoi et me penchais à la fenêtre juste à temps pour voir Edward s'engouffrer dans un 4x4 noir rutilant, suivit de James. Victoria, la grande rousse et un homme plus âgé, afro-américain avec des rastas, les accompagnait. Quand James mit le contact, un bruit sourd s'échappa de l'habitacle. Une sorte de hard rock beuglant, troublant l'ambiance paisible de la propriété. Où pouvait-il donc aller à cette heure là ? Je restais penchée à la fenêtre jusqu'à ce que le véhicule sorte de mon champ de vision.

« Occupe toi de tes affaires Bella ! » me criait mon esprit.

Avant de me coucher, je relisais la dernière phrase que j'avais écrite : « _Edward Cullen, affaire réglée ! Dossier bouclé ! Erreur de parcours ! »._

Cette nuit là, j'eu du mal à trouver le sommeil.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**La partie a commencé les enfants ! La petite ballade de Bella et Edward sera-t-elle toujours aussi paisible? **

**Comptez sur moi pour les embêter un peu !**

**Je ne peux pas répondre à toutes les reviews parce que certains d'entre vous n'ont pas de comptes FF donc pour eux : MERCI !**

**Pas de vidéo cette semaine, peut-être pour le chapitre 5, j'y travail ! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre était à la mesure de vos espèrances !**


	5. INDEPENDANCE DAY

**CHAPITRE V :**

**INDEPENDANCE DAY**

***

Je fixais le plafond depuis dix bonnes minutes maintenant, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine. C'est fascinant de voir à quel point certains détails peuvent vous obséder dans les moments de doutes. Par exemple, ce petit bout de peinture effritée au-dessus de ma tête, je l'étudiais sous toutes les coutures. La façon dont la surface lisse du plafond s'était craquelée à cet endroit précis, arrêtant sa course un peu plus loin. Personne ne se posait jamais la question de savoir pourquoi les fissures s'arrêtaient un jour. Je tournais la tête pour voir Edward contempler la même chose que moi, à ça près que lui avait l'air plus satisfait que moi. Un bras derrière son oreiller, l'autre reposant sur son torse à moitié caché par le drap qui nous recouvrait. Lui n'avait sûrement pas remarqué ces fissures. Pour lui le plafond était lice. Un sourire reposé sur le visage, les cheveux en bataille, ses traits portaient encore les stigmates du moment intime que nous venions d'échanger. « Affaire réglée » avais-je écris. Je le pensais. J'y croyais. Pourtant, quand nous nous étions retrouvés seul ce soir dans la cuisine familiale, l'air dans mes poumons s'était raréfié, mon cœur s'était emballé et il lui avait suffit d'effleurer ma main pour que toutes mes résolutions s'évaporent. Pathétique n'est-ce pas? Où était-ce seulement la manifestation physique de deux corps créer pour se compléter? Nous avions ensuite regagné le poolhouse et ce qui était à prévoir, c'était produit. Voilà pourquoi je me retrouvais encore une fois allongée à ses côtés, complètement nue et malgré moi, satisfaite. Du moins, mon corps l'était.

Je me redressais et arrangeais machinalement mes cheveux. Quand je repoussais le drap, posant le pied par terre, je sentis son regard se poser sur moi. Je ramassais mes vêtements éparpillés sur le sol et les enfilais en silence.

- Tu peux rester. La nuit commence à peine.

- Je sais, mais je préfère rentrer. Les autres pourraient se poser des questions.

Il continuait à me regarder me rhabiller, lui n'ayant pas bougé d'un pouce.

- Tu sais très bien que personne ne te cherchera à cette heure là Bella.

- Je rentre quand même. Répondis-je, plus sèchement.

Quand j'enfilais ma deuxième chaussure, assise au bord du lit, ses bras m'enlacèrent et il déposa un baiser sur mon épaule. Un instant je me laissais aller contre son torse. Un instant je fermais les yeux et savourais cette sensation exquise contre ma peau.

- Pas de deuxième round ce soir alors? Souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

Je me relevais rapidement et m'éloignais du lit. Quand je lui faisais face, il me regardait un air méfiant sur le visage, nullement atteins par le fait qu'il était encore nu.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

- Rien. Répondis-je en détournant les yeux. Je … pas ce soir. Je suis fatiguée.

- Non tu es contrariée. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tout allait bien il y a encore un quart d'heure il me semble … Ou alors tu es une très bonne actrice crois-moi, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je soupirais et me lui tournais le dos dans l'espoir d'atteindre la porte le plus vite possible. Mais, encore une fois, il me reteint par le bras me tirant lentement jusqu'à lui. Je fus obligée de reculer jusqu'au lit mais je gardais le regard fixé sur cette porte qui était décidément toujours trop loin à mon goût. Il m'enlaça à nouveau et reprit :

- L'humour ne fait pas partie de tes qualités ce soir à ce que je vois … Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? J'ai fais quelque chose qui t'a déplus?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça.

- Alors quoi? Demanda-t-il calmement, ses lèvres retrouvant mon épaule.

- Rien.

Je tentais de me dégager, en vint.

- Bella.

Son intonation s'était faite plus sévère cette fois et il m'obligea à lui faire face, me maintenant toujours dans cette même étreinte. Son regard parla de lui-même et il attendit que je m'explique.

- On ne devrait pas.

Son visage s'assombrit.

- C'est mal, continuais-je, se voir comme ça … ça ne me ressemble pas.

- Et sur quel modèle tu te bases pour dire que ça ne te ressemble pas? Tu étais consciente durant tout ce temps.

- Sur ce que je suis.

- Ou sur ce que tu voudrais être peut-être.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis censée comprendre?

- Tu t'imposes des restrictions purement morale. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on se voit de temps en temps que ta dignité en est atteinte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?

- Je le sais parce que je connais ce genre de fille. Celles qui couchent parce qu'elles n'ont aucune fierté, ni estime d'elles même. Crois moi, j'en ramène souvent ici.

Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'entendre ça et essayais que couper court à cette conversation.

- Ce que je veux dire, il resserra son emprise autour de ma taille, c'est que tu n'es pas l'une d'elle Bella. N'essaies pas de t'en persuader simplement parce que tout ça est nouveau pour toi.

- Ah oui? Et selon toi en continuant à agir ainsi, qu'est-ce qui va me différencier de ces pauvres filles sans fierté?

- Le simple fait que tu te poses la question en est la preuve.

Je restais sans voix alors que son regard noir semblait sonder mon esprit.

- Bella … Je ne sais pas trop ce qui nous pousse à nous retrouver moi non plus mais, excuse-moi de te contredire, je ne pense pas que se soit mal.

- C'est malsain si tu préfères.

- Pourquoi? Nous sommes deux adultes consentants qui partagent des moments agréables, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Je veux dire … Cette journée ensemble, on s'est plutôt bien amusé non? Et je n'avais rien prémédité, ça s'est fait le plus naturellement possible. Pourquoi tout gâcher maintenant?

- Parce que je suis la nouvelle Stacy. Soufflais-je, presque pour moi-même.

- Je te fais la promesse de ne jamais te traiter comme elle. D'ailleurs nous n'aurions pas cette discutions si ça n'était pas le cas, je t'aurais déjà laissé partir.

- Pourquoi tu t'en soucis tellement Edward?

- Crois le ou pas, j'ai beaucoup d'estime pour toi. Tu es une fille intelligente, déterminée, il passa sa main sur ma joue en souriant, et incroyablement ravissante.

Le rouge me monta aux joues.

- Mais je ne cherche pas à te blesser donc, si tu te sens vraiment mal à l'aise avec moi … Je te laisserais tranquille. Nous sommes libres de nos mouvements, rien ne nous lie l'un autre, aucun engagement d'aucune sorte … Ne te sent pas piégée si tu n'en retires plus aucun plaisir. Je comprendrais.

Je riais nerveusement.

- Je crois qu'il n'y a aucun doute à avoir sur le plaisir que j'en retire, je te rassure.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru remarquer, sourit-il sur mes lèvres, c'est pareil pour moi.

- Je ne veux simplement pas ressembler à ces nombreuses conquêtes que tu ramènes.

- C'est pas le cas, m'assura-t-il les yeux clos ses mains entourant mon visage, je me sent bien avec toi Bella et je n'ai pas besoin de jouer la comédie. Ce n'est pas ton cas?

- Si. Soufflais-je, fermant les yeux pour me laisser bercé par son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres.

-Aies confiance en moi, chuchota-t-il, je serais toujours honnête envers toi. Je ne te veux aucun mal, tu es juste trop …

N'entendant pas la fin de sa phrase, j'ouvrais les yeux et constatais qu'il me détaillait, d'un air attendrit.

- Trop quoi?

- Il y a quelque chose chez toi … d'irrésistible, c'est très troublant. Je n'ai jamais eu à faire un tel discours à une femme pour la convaincre de rester près de moi avant. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me fais faire?

- Toi, tu te rends compte de ce que TU me fais faire ?!

Après une seconde de silence, nous partions en éclat de rire et Edward me tira à lui, nous faisant basculer sur le lit.

- Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de spéciale Mademoiselle Swan … péniblement spéciale.

- C'est ça, je te retourne le compliment, je posais les yeux sur lui et rejetais le drap sur son corps dénudé, au moins ais la décence de te couvrir les fesses.

- Pourquoi ça te rend nerveuse? Sourit-il dans mes cheveux.

- Rêves pas trop. L'exposition des attribues masculin n'est jamais très flatteuse en général.

Il grimaça et je pouffais de rire en découvrant son expression. Il me mordit l'épaule en signe de rébellion, mais je rirais toujours. Finalement, Edward glissa sur moi, capturant mes mains pour les ramener au-dessus de ma tête. Très vite, de par cette proximité, je me calmais et retrouvais mon sérieux.

- Dans cette position, le faite que je sois nu ne te dérange pas, je me trompe?

- Ne recommence pas avec l'arrogance s'il te plait. L'avertis-je,

- Pardon … Prête pour demain soir?

- Ça dépend. Que se passe-t-il demain soir?

- C'est la fête nationale. Le 4 juillet …

- Oh, je fronçais les sourcils ne comprenant définitivement pas l'importance de la date, ok … et?

- Et ça se dit new-yorkaise. Un peu de patriotisme Bella.

- Vous le fêtez?

- Il faut bien.

Il laissa glisser sur le côté (prenant soin de se couvrir cette fois) et je me relevais sur un coude pour l'écouter.

- Le climat est agréable en Europe, mais ils n'ont quasiment aucune fête bien de chez nous.

- Ça tombe bien, ce n'est pas chez nous. Répondis-je amusée.

- Et alors? Il se redressa également sur son coude, nos deux visages se touchaient presque. Halloween me manque, Thanksgiving aussi … Demain on est le 4 et nous allons ramener un peu des USA en Toscane. Sourit-il.

- Tu as l'air de prendre tout ça très à cœur.

- Personne ne devrait avoir à se priver d'un bon feu d'artifice, selon moi.

- J'adore les feux d'artifice … Avouais-je. Ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas vu.

- Ça sera chose faite demain soir. Tous les ans, Esmé et Carlisle organisent une grande fête pour le 4 juillet. A chaque fois c'est comme si tout Volterra se retrouvait sur le domaine. On fait la fête toute la nuit.

- Toi, à une fête ?! Plaisantai-je.

- Tant que je peux me fondre dans la foule, oui.

- Tu vas continuer combien de temps à éviter tout rapport humain trop rapproché Edward?

Il me tira à lui et s'installa de nouveau sur moi en souriant.

- Plus très longtemps, avec toi en tout cas.

- Comment ça? Demandais-je, amusée.

- Je m'apprête à partager avec toi un rapport humain très rapproché figure toi. Et je te promets un feu d'artifice splendide à la fin.

- Ne te flatte pas trop Cullen.

Il riait et, d'une main derrière sa nuque, je ramenais son visage à moi pour capturer ses lèvres. Son rire s'étouffa dans ma bouche et il ne mis pas longtemps à me rendre la même étreinte.

***

C'était l'effervescence à la villa. Les équipes de traiteurs et de décorateurs se relayaient dans tout le domaine pour offrir aux évités la soirée la plus magique de l'année. La soirée se déroulerait à l'extérieur. Tous les arbres avaient été habillés de guirlandes lumineuses, des tantes blanches avaient été montées et allaient abriter les différents buffets. Les tables rondes semblaient poussées comme des champignons autour de moi. Tout le monde courait dans tous les sens, chacun ayant une mission précise à accomplir. J'étais complètement perdue dans la masse. La tranquillité et l'espace du domaine avaient momentanément laissé place à une pagaille organisée. Cette fête ressemblait plus à un gala de charité luxueux qu'à une soirée entre voisin mais j'imagine qu'avec les moyens financiers des Cullen, ce genre de luxe était à prévoir. Toute la famille avait été mise à contribution. Alice donnait des instructions bien précises aux décorateurs afin que les lumières et la disposition des tables se complètent en harmonie. Esmé était plus loin sur la scène qui accueillerait l'orchestre de ce soir, faisant les réglages sonores à coup de : _« 1,2… 1,2 … essai micro »_. Emmett déchargeaient les camions réfrigérés avec les traiteurs, Rosalie rapatriait les bouteilles de vin. J'étais la seule à ne rien avoir à faire et ça me mettait mal à l'aise. Les Cullen n'en avait même pas parlé au dîner hier soir et à les voir aujourd'hui, tout ce chamboulement n'était qu'une simple formalité pour eux. Comme s'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie. Même Edward donnait un coup de main. Il était à plusieurs mètres de moi, entrain d'installer les enceintes et la platine son, sur la scène derrière sa mère. Il travaillait en plein soleil, torse nu, concentré … parfaitement inconscient de ma présence. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais ainsi, complètement obnubilé par la vision délicieuse de son corps à demi nu, luisant au soleil, mais la voix de Jacob me ramena sur terre.

- Tu joues les inspectrices des travaux finis ?

Je sursautais.

- Jake ! Tu travails ? !

- Comme tout le monde ici … mis à part toi à ce que je vois. Ajouta-t-il comme pour me narguer.

- Ce que j'ai voulu dire par-là c'est, comme se fait-il que tu travails en dehors de tes fonctions habituelles ?

- J'avais compris … J'aide tous les ans, la fête du « 4th of July » est une tradition chez les Cullen, d'ailleurs tout Volterra l'attend. Se doit être le deuxième événement le plus populaire, après la Saint Marcus.

- C'est si grandiose que ça ?

- L'agitation que tu peux voir ici le démontre bien.

Je faisais de nouveau un tour d'horizon en évitant soigneusement la scène, au risque de perdre la tête encore une fois. Jacob me montra une pille de chaise rangée sur le côté de cette même scène.

- Si tu veux te rendre utile, tu peux toujours m'aider à installer les chaises.

- Celles-là, là bas ?

J'hésitais, elles étaient parquées juste derrière Edward.

- Hum … oui comme tu vois … ça pose un problème ? Les 10 mètres qui nous séparent d'elles sont insupportables pour tes petits muscles de pauvres petites fillettes ?

Je lui lançais un regard noir et déjà Jake s'avançait vers la scène, me gratifiant une tape amicale sur l'épaule qui avait presque faillie me faire perdre l'équilibre. Je ne tenais pas spécialement à voir Edward aujourd'hui. J'avais du mal à contenir mes émotions quand j'étais près de lui. En revanche lui réagissait le plus naturellement du monde. Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois la jeune junkie de l'histoire ? J'essayais de me donner une contenance avant de m'engager sur les pas de Jacob.

Jacob repartait déjà dans le sens inverses, les bras chargés de chaises, quand j'arrivais au lieu de stockage. J'essayais de me faire la plus discrète possible. Esmé était toujours au centre de la scène, donnant des instructions à son fils afin d'obtenir un son parfait. Bien, au moins il était trop occuper pour se rendre compte que j'étais là. J'allais pouvoir m'échapper. Je tentais de soulever la première chaise, ces trucs pesaient des tonnes. Jake n'avait peut-être pas tord de se moquer de mes muscles. J'arrivais à peine à décoller les quatre pieds du sol. Mon premier aller retour fût aussi pénible que si je venais d'en faire quinze. Le sourire moqueur de Jake après son troisième passage l'était tout autant. En revenant vers la scène mon regard se posait sur le dos nu d'Edward. Une goûte de sueur coulait lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale. J'étais définitivement absorbée par ce spectacle. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de le contempler sous cet angle finalement, la vue était tout aussi réjouissante que le reste de sa personne.

- Tu abandonnes?

Jake était de nouveau à mes côtés.

- Quoi? Non tu rigoles, c'est de la rigolade.

- Dans ce cas, je te laisse continuer. Je suis un peu fatigué.

- Non ! Je le retenais par le bras. D'accord j'admets que c'est un peu lourd. Elles sont faites en quoi ces chaises, en plomb?

- Sûrement pour un bébé panda.

- Ah parce que c'est ce que je suis pour toi?! Un pauvre bébé panda sans défense? Pourquoi un panda d'abord?

- Parce que c'est mignon et que j'ai vu une vidéo sur Youtube ya pas longtemps et …

Il stoppa son laïus en remarquant que j'étais au bord de l'éclat de rire.

- Pas très viril hum?

Il fit quelques pas vers moi et se retrouvais à une distance plus que gênante de mon visage.

- En réalité, tu me fais plus penser à un petit chaton.

- C'est ta technique de drague? Plaisantai-je en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. Comme si les sarcasmes pouvaient me donner une issue de secours.

Il avait ce regard. Celui qui trahissait son attirance envers moi. Avant de me répondre, il passa délicatement son bras sur ma hanche et m'attira doucement à lui.

- Seulement si tu me le permets, dit-il avec un sourire timide sur les lèvres, je suis un gentleman. On m'a apprit à demander la permission d'une femme avant de la courtiser.

- Jacob je …

- Alors on s'amuse les enfants?

Edward avait parlé tout en passant à côté de nous sans s'arrêter. Il avait eu cette expression irritée quand il avait croisé mon regard pendant une petite seconde. J'avais reculé d'un pas, presque automatiquement, et Jake grimaçait en suivant Edward du regard. Cette interruption m'avait au moins permis de m'écarter de Jake et de rompre cet inconfortable moment. J'adorais Jacob, je ne souhaitais pas le blesser mais je ne voulais pas non plus que notre relation devis sur ce terrain.

- Jacob, commença Esmé qui venait de s'avancer vers nous, s'il te plait quand tu auras fini avec les chaises, tu pourras aider les garçons à décharger les camions?

- Oui, bien sûr madame Cullen.

Celle-ci m'adressa un sourire avant de continuer son chemin.

- Bon … Je te verrais tout à l'heure Bella.

- Oui. Soufflais-je en rangeant nerveusement mes mains dans les poches.

Je lui souriais gentiment et déjà, et à mon grand soulagement, celui-ci retrouvait son magnifique sourire. J'allais m'asseoir sur la scène en attendant de trouver une occupation utile dans tout ce débordement d'énergie. Je sortais une barre de céréale de ma poche, celle que je prenais le matin en travaillant dans la bibliothèque. Cette fois ci je ne l'avais pas encore mangé et cela me donnait au moins un semblant d'activité. Je me faisais d'effet d'un imposteur. La seule à ne rien faire. Je soupirais en croquant une première fois dans la barre. En regardant tous ces gens s'agiter, l'image d'une fourmilière géante s'imposa à moi. Je ne travaillais pas, j'étais donc la reine de la fourmilière. La stupidité de mes réflexions me fit sourire et je continuais à déguster mon encas.

- Une petite faim ?

Edward venait de s'installer à côté de moi. Heureusement pour moi, il avait remis un t-shirt.

- Tout le monde ici semble penser que je suis plus efficace en ne faisant rien alors.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'Esmé ferait travailler son invitée d'honneur?

Je comprenais enfin pourquoi personne ne me demandait de participer. Malgré tout, je trouvais ça complètement stupide.

- J'espère ne rien avoir interrompu entre toi et le jardinier tout à l'heure.

- Il a un prénom Edward. Grondais-je, outrée par ce genre de reflétions sectaires.

- Il en pince pour toi.

Je ne répondais pas, détournant les yeux.

- Mais on dirait que tu es déjà au courant de ça n'est-ce pas, il sourit en découvrant ce que je faisais exprès d'ignorer, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?

- Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi ça te regarde. Répondis-je sèchement.

- J'essayais juste de faire la conversation Bella.

Je me rendais soudainement compte que j'étais sur la défensive. Etrange …

Je lui lançais un regard méfiant. Il regarda autour de nous, contrôlant que personne ne nous regardait et chuchota doucement à mon oreille:

- Tu étais adorable tout à l'heure en te débattant avec cette chaise.

Sa main se posa délicatement sur mes reins. Je frissonnais.

- Oh … Tu as vu ça hein. Répondis-je en fixant mon regard sur l'horizon pour ne pas que cet échange paraisse trop suspect.

- Je sais toujours quand tu es près de moi Bella.

Je croisais son regard juste à temps pour qu'il m'éblouisse avec un de ses sourires ravageurs. Il s'éloignait déjà, me laissant complètement hébétée sur cette stupide scène. Il réussissait toujours à avoir le dernier mot, aussi court que sois notre échange.

- Bella ! S'exclamait Alice en s'élançant à ma rencontre. Bella viens ! On a beaucoup de travail.

Elle me prenait la main et m'entraînait rapidement avec elle.

- Parce que maintenant j'ai le droit de participer aux préparatifs?

- Mais non idiote ! Beaucoup de travail avec toi. Il faut qu'on te rende présentable pour la fête.

- Je te remercie de ta franchise Alice. Très gentil. Lançai-je amèrement.

- Arrête les sarcasmes. Tu me remercieras plus tard.

Nous entrions dans la villa et elle m'entraînait à l'étage.

- Pourquoi ça?

- Tout Volterra est impatient de rencontrer l'amie Américaine de la famille Cullen. Tu seras au centre de toutes les attentions ce soir.

Je me figeais sur place, récupérant ma main au passage.

- Je te demande pardon?

- Bah oui qu'est-ce que tu crois.

- Je ne vois pas du tout l'intérêt du sujet. Et non, il est hors de question que je sois le « centre d'intérêt » de quoi que se soit !

- Oh, ne fais pas la chochotte, soupira Alice en capturant de nouveau ma main, Esmé et Carlisle parlent beaucoup de toi. Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant.

Elle me poussa dans la salle de bain.

- Maintenant douche-toi, épile-toi … La tenue que je t'ai choisie est époustouflante!

- Ça c'est jamais bon. Chuchotais-je pour moi-même.

- Pardon?

- Rien ! Je me forçais à sourire. C'est parfait, merci Alice.

Elle me sourit en quittant la pièce. Avant de refermer la porte, elle passa sa tête dans l'embrasure et ajouta :

- Tu vas en mettre plein la vue à Jacob.

- Alice. Grondais-je.

- Juste au cas où tu décides de donner une chance à ce pauvre garçon.

Un dernier clin d'œil et elle me laissais seule et dépitée à l'idée du programme bien trop féminin qu'Alice avait prévu pour moi.

- Et dépêche-toi ! Cria-t-elle derrière la porte.

Son autorité me fit réagir. Comment un si petit bout de femme pouvait avoir autant d'énergie? Je retirais mes vêtements et entrait dans la cabine de douche.

***

Cet après-midi avait été un véritable calvaire. Brushing, essayage, maquillage … Tout les clichés féminins que je trouvais, certes efface au vu de mon allure, mais beaucoup … beaucoup trop long. Deux heures trente de préparation ! J'avais l'impression qu'un nuage de laque suivait chacun de mes déplacements et quand je me regardais dans le miroir, je ne reconnaissais plus mon reflet. Alice m'avait modelée à l'image de sa famille : à la perfection. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, j'appréciais l'image que je voyais. C'était toujours moi, en plus élégante et plus raffinée. En caressant le tissu de satin, rouge en haut et gris au niveau de la jupe, qui composait ma robe, je me fis l'effet d'une hypocrite. Mon apparence n'avait jamais eu vraiment d'importance pour moi, ce critère étant trop superficiel à mon goût, mais ce soir j'étais heureuse d'être belle. Voilà un an que je ne m'étais pas vraiment occupé de moi, et aujourd'hui, Alice m'avait transformé. Le non-conformisme que je chérissais et qui, selon moi, était une de mes qualités principales, m'avait quitté. Ce soir j'étais belle, ce soir j'oseraies m'appeler « femme ». Mes grandes lignes de conduites reviendraient sûrement d'elles même demain matin quand je découvrirais les traces de mon oreiller incrusté sur ma joue. Finalement ces longues heures de préparations m'avaient conforté dans mon estime. Le simple fait que mon apparence extérieure me plaise, pour une fois dans ma vie, rendait la foule s'amassant dehors moins impressionnante. Je n'avais presque plus peur d'être ridicule au milieu de tous ces gens inconnus qui voulaient me rencontrer. Dans cet élan de superficialité, je me forçais à garder la tête sur les épaules, mais j'étais un plein syndrome de « Cendrillon ». Un espoir m'animait également. Celui de lui plaire. J'espérais malgré moi qu'Edward remarquerait la différence.

Je rejoignais donc les invités à l'extérieur de la villa et me fondais dans la masse, cherchant quelques visages familiers. La musique classique de l'orchestre était venue m'englober dans une bulle de ravissement dès que j'avais descendu l'escalier. A présent qu'il faisait nuit, toutes les guirlandes lumineuses étaient allumées et donnaient à la soirée une ambiance à la fois tamisée et douce. Tous les invités étaient sur leur 31 et je remerciais intérieurement Alice de s'être si gentiment (et longuement) occupée de moi. Au passage, je prenais une coupe de champagne sur un des plateaux qui passait et me délectait de ses petites bulles. J'avais l'impression d'être un plein jeu de rôle, ou peut-être dans la quatrième dimension – tout paraissait irréel – Je n'avais jamais assisté à ce genre de soirée. Comme dans ces films où une jeune femme des quartiers pauvres rencontre un beau jeune homme plein aux as qui lui propose de découvrir son monde.

Soudain, alors que la foule s'écartait autour de moi, je voyais Edward à quelques pas de là, portant un costume très élégant. Il était sublime. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui sourire. A mesure que j'avançais vers lui, je me faisais mon petit fantasme. Je m'imaginais aller à sa rencontre, lui sourire, il me complimenterait sur ma tenue, j'aurais rougi et nous passerions la soirée ensemble à rire et danser. Comme cendrillon et son prince … A cela près que mon « prince », si on pouvait le qualifier de tel, n'avait même pas remarqué ma présence et qu'il n'avait d'attention que pour une grande blonde, juste derrière moi. Elle aussi était sublime, magnifique même, et elle le savait. Elle en jouait. C'était ce genre de fille qui n'avait jamais eu le moindre doute sur l'effet qu'elle produisait chez les hommes. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs aux autres femmes, comme si elle marquait son territoire. L'arrogance transpirait de sa personne. Le pire c'est qu'elle devait toujours obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. C'est simple, dès que j'avais son chemin croisé celui d'Edward, je voyais en elle son double féminin. Et bien, en voilà au moins deux qui n'allaient pas perdre leur soirée, à en juger par les regards qu'ils se lançaient. Elle avec ses rires trop expansifs et lui avec ses sourires charmeurs.

Mon sourire pathétique s'effaçait aussitôt et j'avalais d'une traite ma coupe de champagne avant de dévier ma trajectoire du ce spectacle écœurant. Direction : Le Buffet !

J'aurais essayé. J'étais définitivement la fille de 19 ans la plus cynique du monde. Même en m'immergeant dans le glamour le plus total, la cruauté de la société m'atterrissait toujours en pleine tête. Voilà pourquoi les comptes de fées m'avaient toujours dégoûté. Un gros mensonge avec un beau packaging pour formater les petites filles. « Cendrillon », non mais je rêve ! Qu'est-ce qui me prenait?! Et voilà, en l'espace de 20 minutes, la vraie Bella – cynique, dépourvue de classe et solitaire était de retour. Bon, d'accord l'extérieur faisait toujours illusion, heureusement. Pour une fois dans ma vie, j'aurais aimé que les « trucs de filles » aient été faits pour moi aussi.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée je passais de couple en couple, champagne à la main (autant en profiter !), me présentant poliment. Parfois Esmé se joignait à la discutions, en hôte discipliné, et glissait quelques paroles agréables à mon sujet à ces personnes qui paraissaient des plus enchantées. Parfois Carlisle prenait parfois le relais. Tous ces gens étaient très gentils, mais finalement, ce genre de fête disciplinée m'ennuyait légèrement. C'était comme la robe : au départ c'est nouveau et ça vous en met plein la vue, à la fin ce n'est plus qu'un vêtement que vous ne remettrez certainement plus. Enfin je remarquais Alice et Rosalie, légèrement en retrait et allait à leur rencontre.

- Te voilà enfin, s'exclamait Alice, je t'ai cherché partout !

- Je sais mais j'ai été happée par les invités.

- Bella tu es superbe ! Me complimenta Rosalie, que je remerciais.

Nous étudions la foule en silence, quand le visage d'Alice changea subitement. Rosalie et moi suivions son regard et je remarquais que James et Victoria venait de rejoindre Edward, toujours avec sa … blonde.

- Génial ! Voilà Hansel et Gretel ! Lâcha amèrement Alice avant de se retourner vers le buffet.

Rosalie pouffa de rire dans sa coupe de champagne.

- Franchement, ils pourraient presque faire une sortie à 4. Tu crois que ton frère fréquente toujours Tanya?

Rosalie venait de capter toute mon attention et ma gorge se noua.

- J'en sais rien, mais vu comment elle l'a aguiché toute la soirée cette pimbêche, ça sera chose faite dès ce soir. Rétorqua Alice et croquant dans un petit four. Mon frère n'a jamais pu lui résister.

Je serais la mâchoire.

- Ils sont sortit ensemble? Demandais-je de façon détachée.

- Disons qu'ils se sont fréquentés. Mais je ne pense pas que c'était plus sérieux que ça.

- C'est Edward. Rétorquait Rosalie en haussant les épaules, comme une évidence.

- Je déteste cette fille. Sous ses airs d'aristo, c'est la plus vulgaire des femmes qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Me confiait Alice par-dessus l'épaule. Je ne comprends même pas comment mon frère s'est laissé embarqué là dedans.

- Ne lui cherche mais trop d'excuse, continua Rose, tu as vu le corps de cette fille. C'est peut-être ton frère chéri mais c'est aussi un petit pervers.

Alice lui frappa l'épaule.

- Quoi ? Se défendit la première. Ils le sont tous à cet age là.

- Je te signale que toi, Rosalie Hale, tu es du même acabit que Tanya, physiquement parlant. Mais toi au moins tu as la classe.

- Je sais, je suis exceptionnelle. Souriait cette dernière.

Me détournant de la conversation initiale, je reportais de nouveau mon attention vers Edward pour le voir quitter la soirée avec ses deux amis, laissant la pauvre Tanya seule. Je souriais intérieurement. Elle ne resta pas très longtemps seule cela dit, juste le temps de trouver sa prochaine victime je suppose. Malgré tout, le fait qu'il l'ait laissé en plan ne semblait pas lui avoir plus. Quant à James et Victoria, eux et Edward semblaient partager quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à définir. Comme s'ils étaient liés par une sorte de contrat? Ces trois là se comprenaient d'un seul regard et ils leurs arrivaient souvent de disparaître ensemble. Comme ce soir là, après le cinéma.

Le fait qu'il soit partit avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de le voir me déprimais. Je savais que nous ne nous devions rien et que nos petites aventures ne duraient que le temps d'un instant, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en détacher aussi facilement que lui. Je n'arrivais pas à faire abstraction de sa présence et je m'en voulais. Je connaissais très bien ses positions sur le sujet, il me l'avait encore répété hier soir : _« rien ne nous lie l'un autre, aucun engagement d'aucune sorte »_ - et si la situation me dérangeait, libre à moi de partir. Mais en étais-je simplement capable ? Voilà une semaine que cette histoire avait débutée entre nous et j'étais déjà accro à sa présence. Accro à ces sensations qu'il était le seul à me faire ressentir.

Quand j'étais avec Edward, même si la situation n'était pas idéale, le trou béant que ma mère avait laissé dans ma poitrine se refermait l'espace d'un moment. Il était mon oxygène, mon échappatoire, alors non je ne pourrais pas partir. Je ne laisserai pas les ténèbres envahir mon esprit à nouveau, j'avais un besoin réel de ces moments de répits. Partager Edward, m'en cacher, être en manque de sa présence … tout ça n'était rien comparé à l'impression que la mort elle-même était constamment derrière vous. Edward était ma lumière. Il chassait mes démons. Il me les faisait oublier. Je devais grandir et accepter le fait que les relations entre hommes et femmes n'étaient jamais aussi idylliques que dans les films. Il le fallait, pour ma propre santé mentale. Et peut importe les conventions et la morale. Je me soignais comme je le pouvais.

La soirée s'était poursuit calmement et sur les coups de minuit un magnifique feu d'artifice explosait au-dessus de nos têtes. C'était le feu le plus grandiose qu'il m'avait été donné de voir. Le genre de spectacle digne de Disney World. J'avais l'impression que le ciel était entièrement pailleté de milles couleurs. J'inspectais les autres : Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett et Alice – même eux étaient émerveillés alors qu'ils y avaient le droit tous les ans. Profitant de la diversion, et sous les applaudissements des invités, je quittais les lieux. Assez de mondanité pour ce soir. J'avais besoin de ma dose de solitude réparatrice.

Regagnant ma chambre, je me changeais et déposait soigneusement la robe sur mon lit. Je la contemplais un instant, c'est vrai qu'elle était belle. Elle représentait maintenant le symbole de cette jolie fille qui avait plu à tout le monde, cette fille que je ne serais jamais, ce rôle que j'avais joué le temps d'une soirée. Je la rangeais ensuite dans sa house et la suspendait à un cintre pour pouvoir la rendre dès demain à Alice. Elle en aurait plus l'utilité que moi.

La musique jouait toujours dehors, pour eux la soirée était loin d'être finie. Plaçant mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles – réglant mon Ipod sur « Creep » de Radiohead – je m'apprêtais à me démaquiller et retrouver mon visage, quand mon téléphone portable vibra à côté de moi :

_« Tu veux voir un vrai feu d'artifice? La grange dans 15 minutes - E- »_

Après un dernier regard dans le miroir, peut-être pour me convaincre que j'étais en droit de décider de mon propre bonheur, j'y allais … Déjà le vide dans ma poitrine se résorbait.

***

Quand j'arrivais, il était déjà là. Je l'observais un moment, restant en retrait. La nuit était étoilée, une légère brise caressait mon visage. J'ajustais le zipper de mon sweet et enfonçais les mains à l'intérieur. Edward me tournait le dos. Il était entrain de planter des piquets dans le sol. Je n'arrivais pas à en distinguer plus d'ici, je me décidais donc à aller à sa rencontre. J'étais sur mes gardes, je l'avais vu quitter la soirée vers 22 heures avec ses amis, il ne m'avait même pas remarquer. Pourquoi me demander de le rejoindre maintenant? Je ne savais que trop comment tout ça pouvait tourner et franchement, je n'étais pas d'humeur. Même s'il clamait le concrète, Edward n'avait de cesse de me prendre pour me jeter par la suite, ou du moins de m'ignorer sans difficulté. Bien que consciente du résultat final de mes actions, je ne pouvais jamais lui dire non. Se n'était pas après lui que j'en avais, mais après moi-même. J'étais faible et je ne faisais rien pour que ça change. Mon esprit et mon corps n'étaient pas en accord. J'étais tiraillée entre la bienséance et le désir.

En entendant mes pas derrière lui, il se retourna et m'éblouissait de son sourire. Je lui souriait également, m'arrêtant à une distance raisonnable de lui, et attendais qu'il m'explique la raison de ma venue ici.

- Belle soirée n'est-ce pas?

J'hésitais.

- Tu n'en as pas vu grand chose.

- Je t'ai vu toi, c'est essentiel. Dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Je secouais la tête en faisant quelques pas, nonchalamment.

- Quoi encore? Demanda-t-il en remarquant mon expression.

- Rien… si tu me disais plutôt pourquoi tu m'as fais venir.

Il me tendit la main, m'invitant à le rejoindre. J'hésitais mais son regard se fit plus insistant et finalement j'avançais lentement dans sa direction. Quand nous fûmes proches, il ne baissa pas la main, attendant que je m'en saisisse. Je sortais doucement la main, cachée dans mon sweet, et retenais ma respiration quand nos paumes se frôlèrent. En refermant sa main autour de la mienne, Edward fit gicler son pouce sur le dos de ma main. Ce simple geste, si court soit-il, eu le don de me rendre folle. Je me gardais bien de lui montrer cependant. Il me sourit légèrement avant de m'entraîner dans sa suite jusqu'aux piquets. Quand il me relâchait, je rangeais timidement ma main brûlante, comme pour étouffer mon envie de le toucher encore.

- Je t'ai promis un feu d'artifice. Lançait-il en me montrant fièrement les 5 ou 6 piquets alignés.

- Tu sais que si tu étais resté ici, tu aurais pu admirer un feu bien plus beau que tes malheureux pétards.

- Bella, donne leur une chance enfin … Je sais que Carlisle et Esmé ont sûrement illuminé le ciel, mais ça devait être si impersonnel. Je préfère le fait maison.

Je haussais les sourcils.

- D'accord, une septique … prépare-toi Swan, tu vas en prendre plein les yeux.

- J'attends de voir. Répondis-je, amusée.

Il sortit un briquet de sa poche et alluma simultanément toutes les mèches. Quand elles commençaient à se consumer, il m'attrapa par la taille et nous reculions de quelques pas. Ensuite, nous attendions de voir les premières lueurs dans le ciel. Nous avions les yeux rivés sur les mèches, mais ses mains étaient toujours autours de moi. Les gerbes de couleurs rouges et vertes que nous attendions explosèrent dans un bruit strident, laissant une odeur de poudre dans l'air. Elles n'allaient vraiment pas haut et s'éteignaient en quelques secondes mais Edward les regardaient brûler comme si elles étaient une des 7 merveilles du monde. Son visage s'illuminait tantôt de rouge, tantôt de vert selon la fusée qui brûlait à ce moment là. Il avait le regard d'un enfant émerveillé sur le visage, ce spectacle m'attendrie. Je comprenais alors pourquoi je ne pouvais rien lui refuser. Il y avait un tout autre Edward derrière ces allures de bad boy qu'il se donnait. Il ne le laissait que très rarement s'exprimer et ne contrôlait pas ses apparitions, mais il existait bel et bien. Il avait parfois ce regard après l'amour, quand il perdait complètement le contrôle de lui-même. Je voulais connaître cette partie de lui, je voulais qu'il me fasse assez confiance pour la laisser parler.

Le feu d'artifice improvisé commençait à s'éteindre et il croisait moi regard, remarquant aussitôt l'étude que je faisais de lui.

- Alors?

- Pas mal, répondis-je presque blasée, je préfère quand même le premier.

- C'est parce que tu ne le vois pas comme moi je le vois.

- Et qu'est-ce que je suis sensée voir monsieur Cullen?

Il passait derrière moi et m'enlaçait. Je me raidissais automatiquement.

- Laisse toi aller Bella, je ne vais pas te mordre. Riait-il.

Après une profonde inspiration je me laissais aller contre son torse. Il en profita pour me serrer plus étroitement et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Son souffle chaud vient alors caresser ma joue. J'avais le visage légèrement tourné vers le sien. De cette façon, je ne distinguais que la ligne parfaite de son nez et ses lèvres. J'entrouvrais les mienne afin de respirer plus facilement, la pression augmentant d'elle-même à l'intérieur de mon ventre. Son corps était plus chaud que le mien, je regrettais presque d'avoir pris un sweet. Edward restait concentré sur le ciel.

- Il n'y a plus rien à voir, tu sais. Chuchotais-je en essayant de ne pas rire.

- Chut. Ferme les yeux, je vais te montrer ce que j'ai vu.

Je soupirais quand mes paupières se fermaient lentement.

- Retrouve l'image de ces toutes petites fusées fragiles s'élançant de toutes leurs forces dans les airs en sachant très bien que, même si elles viennent à peine de s'éveiller, elles ne retoucheront plus le sol.

Il parlait tout doucement près mon oreille, la voix tintée d'espoir. C'était grisant. Si grisant que bientôt j'entrais dans son monde et les images voyageaient dans ma tête, conduites par son récit.

- Comprends-tu le destin tragique de ces petites fusées que tout le monde méprise car elles sont éphémères? Pourtant elles ne naissent et ne meurent que pour le plaisir de nos yeux. Si quelqu'un sur cette terre comprend le caractère injuste de cette vie, se sont bien elles.

Les images colorées du feu d'artifice s'effacèrent dans mon esprit pour laisser place à l'image de ma mère. J'ouvrais immédiatement les yeux et entourais mes bras autour de ceux d'Edward, qui continuait :

- C'est pour ça que je leur rends hommage chaque année. Pour ne pas qu'on les oublie.

Son histoire avait pris un tout autre sens dans mon esprit. « Si quelqu'un sur cette terre comprend le caractère injuste de cette vie », avait-il dit. C'était bien moi, je comprenais parfaitement le caractère injuste et éphémère de cette vie. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge et j'avalais difficilement pour en faire disparaître la douleur.

- Ça va? Souffla doucement Edward quand je comprenais que je n'avais plus parlé depuis plusieurs minutes.

Je tournais la tête vers lui. Nos nez se frôlèrent. Il portait un regard inquiet sur moi. J'étais dans un état second. J'avais l'impression de flotter et je me serrais écroulée s'il ne me soutenait pas.

Je réalise que je suis comme ces fusées, ma voix était à deux doigts de se briser – je fixais son épaule sans la voir, je sais à quel point cette vie peu basculer en un instant. J'ai l'impression qu'une part de moi s'est déjà embrasée bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. Je ne veux pas être éphémère Edward …

J'avais les yeux embués quand je croisais de nouveau son regard. Edward paraissait très sérieux à présent.

- Je me rends compte que nous avons plus de points communs que ce que j'imaginais. Me dit-il.

Je ne relevais pas et, me rendant compte de mon état de faiblesse, j'essayais de me ressaisir, même s'il m'était physiquement impossible de me défaire de son étreinte.

- Excuse-moi, je suis consciente de t'ennuyer avec mes états d'âme.

J'esquissais un sourire pitoyable, fermant les yeux pour en chasser les larmes. Il ne cru pas un instant à la pseudo sincérité de ce sourire et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres brûlantes de ma peine. Ce geste me surprit et je restais figée une seconde avant de lui répondre. Ce baiser était chaste même si nous sentions, l'un comme l'autre qu'il pouvait déraper à n'importe qu'elle moment. J'enroulais mon bras autour de sa nuque, la griffant gentiment – sentant un frisson le secouer. Je n'avais jamais été habitué à ce genre de baiser de sa part, mais là, il prenait juste le temps de savourer mes lèvres et de goûter ma langue qui se mouvait lentement contre la sienne.

Finalement, nous nous faisions face et je me pressais contre lui, donnant volontairement un peu plus de passion à notre échange. Sa réponse fut immédiate, il me pressa d'avantage contre lui et ses mains voyagèrent sur la courbure de mes reins pour s'attarder sur mes fesses. Je ne réprimais pas le gémissement qui m'échappait. Je le sentis alors se tendre contre mon ventre et souriais, augmentant encore la pression contre ses lèvres, griffant avidement ses épaules. Sa main glissa sur ma cuisse qu'il remonta contre lui pour me sentir au plus près. Quand ses mains passaient mes vêtements, cherchant l'agrafe de mon soutien gorge, je reculais le sourire aux lèvres. Edward me regardait sans comprendre, le souffle court. Je connaissais ce regard. Il était existé. Son regard était en feu. Je me contentais de lui sourire en me mordillant l'ongle du pouce.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-il, la voix cassée.

- Rien justement. Riais-je en le défiant du regard.

- Quoi … T'es sérieuse?

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter?

- Tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça?

Il désigna sa personne d'un geste de la main.

- Comment comme ça?

- Ne joue pas les innocentes. Me répondit-il, agacé. Je suis complètement parti tel que tu me vois.

- Je sais.

- Je sais que tu le sais.

Cette fois il était énervé. Cela m'amusais. Je ne savais même pas ce que j'étais entrain de faire.

- Depuis quand tu joues avec mes nerfs?

- A l'instant, maintenant je sais que ça marche.

- Bien sûr que ça marche Bella. Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Tu ne peux pas décemment m'embrasser de cette façon et n'attendre aucune réaction de ma part. Et pourquoi tu souris? Ça t'amuse?

- Un peu oui.

Il ne répondit pas et me fusilla de regard.

- Relax Cullen, si ça n'est pas moi qui te soulage ce soir, tu peux toujours aller voir Tanya. Vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre tout à l'heure.

Son visage se ferma un moment puis un petit sourire apparu sur son visage.

- Tu es jalouse?

Je secouais la tête.

- Pourquoi je le serais? On n'est pas ensemble.

- Exactement. Répondait-il sévèrement.

- C'est pour ça que je peux faire ce que je viens de faire sans le moindre remord.

Je venais de lui couper le sifflet.

- J'ai encore le droit de décider quand j'en ai envie ou pas il me semble.

- Tu en as envie. Répliqua-t-il doucement.

- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr?

Il parcourait rapidement la distance qui nous séparait et s'emparait à nouveau de mes lèvres, m'attirant vers lui, presque brutalement. Je répondais instinctivement à son appel.

- Tu vois, souffla-t-il sur mes lèvres, tu en tremble déjà.

- C'est toujours non. Ton ex te fera cette faveur, pas moi.

Il m'embrassait à nouveau. Encore plus rageusement, essayant de briser mes résistances. J'étais littéralement en feu. Je le voulais. Le fait que mon refus l'énerve à ce point me plaisais et je pense que c'est grâce à ça que je résistais.

- C'est toi que je veux. Maintenant. Dit-il, contenant mal sa frustration.

- On ne peut pas toujours avoir ce que l'on veut dans la vie. Répondis-je simplement.

- Depuis quand es-tu devenues aussi persévérante?

- Depuis que j'ai décider de ne plus me consumer. Ton feu d'artifice m'aura au moins appris ça.

Nous nous regardions, plus sérieusement cette fois, toujours enlacé cependant.

- Tu es dangereuse Bella Swan.

- Toi aussi Edward Cullen.

- Tu as conscience que ton refus m'attire encore plus? J'ai l'esprit de contradiction.

- Je trouve ça plutôt flatteur, un peu masochiste, mais flatteur.

- Et toi tu es stupide de te priver de quelque chose qui te fait du bien.

- Simple esprit de contradiction pour moi aussi alors.

On se souriait.

- Dire que je m'étais maquillée ce soir … Tout ça pour rien. Je n'aurais séduit personne ce soir. Dommage … pour une fois que je faisais un effort.

Il passa la main sur mon visage.

- Même si je te préfère au naturel, ça t'aillait à merveille.

- Tu l'as remarqué? Demandais-je, surprise, essayant de cacher ma joie.

- Qui ne t'a pas remarqué? Dans cette robe …

Il m'embrassait dans le cou.

- La moitié des serveurs rêvaient de te déshabiller.

- C'est dégouttant !

- Je sais bien. Je me consolais en me disant que je serais le seul à le faire, ce soir.

- J'aurais très bien pu choisir l'un d'entre eux.

Un voile de colère traversa son regard mais il le chassa rapidement en enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux et fermais les yeux en me délectant de ses lèvres qui savouraient ma peau.

- Il n'y a aucun moyen de te faire changer d'avis alors ?

- Pas le moindre.

- Bien …

Il reculait pour faire quelques pas, se passant la main dans les cheveux.

- Je respecte…

- Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.

- Pas faux non plus.

- Et maintenant ?

- J'ai besoin d'un verre. Répondit-il après un instant de réflexion.

Je riais amèrement et passais devant lui pour regagner la villa.

- Tu diras bonjour de ma part à la « Stacy du jour » !

Quand nous nous croisions, il attrapa ma main me forçant à lui faire face.

- Jalouse? Demanda-t-il en souriant, victorieux.

Disons que, pour être franche, je commence à apprécier nos petites « entrevues » et savoir que d'autre pose les mains aux même endroits que moi m'énerve prodigieusement.

- Jalouse.

- Agacée plutôt, comme quand tu me vois avec Jake.

Il perdit automatiquement son sourire.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- C'est ça … Ne prend pas ça pour de la possessivité.

- Oui t'apprécie juste de me tripoter.

Je pouffais de rire.

- Mais seulement après m'en avoir fais baver un peu.

- C'est un peu ça oui.

- C'est rien, j'aime le chalenge.

- Ça promet !

- Viens avec moi. Dit-il, plus sérieusement.

- Où ça?

- Boire un verre.

Je regardais ma montre.

- A 1h00 du matin?!

- On a une heure avant la fermeture.

J'hésitais.

- Tu pourras empêcher les Stacy potentielles de se jeter sur moi au moins.

- Si tu me prends par les sentiments !

Nous allions ensuite chercher sa moto dans la grange et je pu goûter à ma première balade nocturne. Pendant que je me laissais aller contre lui, je repensais à la façon dont j'avais courageusement repoussé toutes ces avances. D'accord j'avais succombé au plaisir d'être dans ses bras, sentant ses lèvres sur moi, mais j'avais gardé mes vêtements alors j'estimais que c'était un bon début. Il l'avait mieux pris que ce que j'aurais pensé. Maintenant nous allions prendre un verre, nous étions peut-être amis après tout. Une amitié qui offrait quelques avantages non négligeables. Oui Edward et moi étions amis, l'attirance que j'éprouvais pour était purement physique finalement. Ça faisait de lui mon ami très spécial. Avec lui je partagerais des choses que je ne dirais jamais par personne. Un secret nous liait et nous apprenions encore à nous connaître. Ce que nous faisions de nos corps ne regardait que nous, un maintenant que je savais dire « non », j'étais en accord avec moi-même. Après ça, s'il couchait avec des filles comme Tanya à côté, ça ne regardait que lui, ce que nous avions était unique. Ça n'était ni Stacy, ni Tanya sur cette moto avec lui, en pleine nuit, c'était bien moi. Il avait voulu que soit moi. Ça faisait de moi quelqu'un de spécial à ses yeux. C'est tout ce que je demandais.

***

Vingt minutes plus tard nous étions dans un pub, partageant la même bière accompagnée de quelques shooters. Le bar se vidait mais nous ne bougions pas. Apparemment le gérant connaissait Edward et ne lui demanderait pas de s'en aller.

- Ça fera redescendre la pression que tu m'as mit tout à l'heure.

Il buvait un des shooter d'une traite en grimaçant.

- Comment t'es-tu retrouvé en maison d'accueil?

Il faillit s'étouffer.

- Un peu brutal comme question tu ne trouve pas ?

- C'est toi qui m'as fait boire. Je dis ce que je pense avec l'alcool. Très dangereux.

Il soupira profondément en s'adossant au dossier de la banquette en vinyle. Un moment, son regard se perdit à travers la baie vitrée et il observait la rue déserte de Volterra. Je regrettais d'avoir été aussi franche. J'allais m'en excuser quand il reprit la parole, croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine comme pour former son propre bouclier défensif.

- C'est pas vraiment … j'en parle pas parce que c'est pas …

Il cherchait ses mots. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi vulnérable.

- Excuse-moi. Ca ne me regarde pas. Oublie ça.

Je jouais nerveusement avec ma bouteille, fuyant son regard. Honteuse.

- Je n'ai pas connu père. Il a quitté ma mère quand il a su qu'elle était enceinte de moi et n'a jamais cherché à me contacter. Tout ce que je sais de lui c'est le nom qu'il m'a légué : Massen.

- Edward Massen …

- Ça fait longtemps que je ne m'appel plus comme ça. Jusqu'à l'âge de 6 ans, ma mère m'a élevé seule. Elle était serveuse dans un Diner's. Elle travaillait de nuit. J'ai très vite appris à m'occuper de moi seul.

- Ca devait pas être évident.

Son expression était dure, sans la moindre émotion.

- Elle s'est mise à boire, pour oublier sa vie lamentable. Plusieurs fois je l'ai retrouvé endormie sur le tapis du salon, ivre morte, en me réveillant. Je la couchais, elle se reposait et recommençais le soir même. J'étais encore un enfant.

Il regardait de nouveau par la fenêtre comme si tous ces affreux souvenirs refaisaient surface. Je baissais les yeux. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui poser cette question. Ses yeux étaient remplis de colère quand il évoquait sa mère biologique.

- Forcément au bout de quelques temps elle a perdu son travail et les choses se sont aggravées. Elle me reprochait tous les jours d'avoir gâché sa vie. Elle disait que si je n'étais pas né, mon père ne l'aurait pas quitté.

- C'est horrible. Soufflais-je.

- La D.A.S a sonné à la maison un soir pour m'emmener. Un voisin avait du m'entendre demander de l'aide. Ma mère avait fait un coma éthylique. Ils lui ont retiré ma garde. C'est la dernière fois que j'ai mis les pieds dans cette maison. Ma mère ne s'est même pas rendu compte que je partais.

Il faisait une pause et j'essayais tant bien que mal d'imaginer toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vécu enfant. Mon enfance était un petit paradis à côté de la sienne.

- J'ai donc été placée dans plusieurs famille. Et à chaque fois que je devais en changer, mon comportement s'aggravant. J'étais rentré dans une sorte de spirale infernale. J'ai rencontré James au foyer d'accueil dans une de mes périodes de transition, il avait une famille encore plus tarée que la mienne … On ne s'est pas lâché depuis. Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Carlisle, il était ce que j'avais de plus ressemblant à une famille. Il est comme un frère pour moi.

Je grimaçais.

- Je sais qu'il est un peu … direct parfois. Mais, quand on le connaît … il fait partit de ces gens sur qui ont peu compter.

- Si tu le dis.

Nous ne parlions pas pendant quelques minutes.

- Tu as déjà revu ta mère ?

- Une ou deux fois. Elle a fait une cure de désintoxication, apparemment elle est clean maintenant.

- C'est plutôt bien ça.

- Ca ne durera pas.

- Pourquoi ?

Tout simplement parce que ma mère fait partie de ces gens qui ne changeront jamais. Elle pourra y mettre toute la volonté qu'elle veut, elle restera toujours la même.

- Tu es dur.

- Tu ne la connais pas. Répondit-il sévèrement.

- C'est vrai …

J'avais été choquée par la dureté de sa voix.

- Pardon. Je … ce sujet a le don de m'énerver.

- J'ai remarqué.

- Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'elle a une double personnalité. Il y a la serveuse du Dinner's : Gentille, souriante, que beaucoup de gens apprécient. Et il y a l'autre. Menteuse, sournoise, parano et agressive. J'ai souvent eu envie de tuer cette personne. Si j'avais eu les moyens de le faire, je l'aurais fais.

- C'est affreux de penser ça.

- Tu ne sais pas la moitié des choses qu'elle m'a fait endurer. Ça fait quatre ans que je ne l'ai pas vu. Elle a bien essayé de contacter les Cullen mais …

- Pourquoi ne pas la voir ? Si elle a retrouvé ta trace en Italie, c'est que tu dois compter pour elle. Tu restes son fils.

- Pour moi se n'est pas ma mère.

- Malheureusement, ça l'est. Que tu le veuilles ou non.

- J'ai choisi ma famille, elle n'en fait pas partie. Elle n'en a jamais fait partie.

Je me contentais de le regarder. Il semblait vraiment avoir arrêter ses positions.

- Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais … Non … laisse tomber c'est pas grave, nos situations sont complètement différentes.

- Dis-moi.

Il paraissait tellement sincère que je me lançais.

- Ma mère a perdu ses cheveux à cause de la chimio. Ça a été horrible de la voir partir petit à petit. Comme si elle se décomposait devant mes yeux. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour empêcher ça.

Son regard se perdit dans son verre qu'il faisait glisser entre ses doigts.

- Je me disais juste que, si j'avais la moindre chance de la revoir aujourd'hui… si elle était encore en vie, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde.

Edward et moi nous regardions à nouveau. Je lisais la même douleur que la mienne dans ses yeux. Même si nos histoires n'étaient pas les mêmes, nous nous comprenions. Sans avoir besoin d'en parler d'avantage, nous nous étions compris. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il me parlerait autant de lui ce soir. L'alcool l'avait peut-être aidé à se confier mais je savais qu'il me faisait assez confiance pour me parler des côtés les plus sordides de son existence. Notre relation allait bien au-delà du sexe. Nous partagions quelques choses de bien plus fort. C'était à la fois magnifique et terriblement douloureux. D'un seul coup j'avais peur. Peur que tout s'arrête. Comme si il pouvait disparaître à tout moment. Je ne pouvais pas le perdre maintenant. Après ça, nous avions quitté le bar, sans un mot. J'étais certaine qu'il repensait à notre discussion, tout comme moi. Elle resterait graver dans ma mémoire comme le court instant où Edward Cullen m'avait laisser entrer dans son monde.

Quand nous regagnions la villa, vers 3 heures du matin, il me raccompagnait jusqu'à ma chambre. Ça c'était fait naturellement. Il n'y avait plus qu'une vingtaine de personne dehors. Nous étions rentrés par derrière sans que personne ne nous remarque. Après avoir monté les escaliers, je vérifierais si Alice était dans sa chambre ce qui n'était pas le cas, ni Emmett d'ailleurs. Edward me suivie jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. J'entrais lentement dans la pièce, posant mes affaires sur mon lit. Quand je me retournais, je remarquais qu'il était resté dans le couloir, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte. Il avait l'air préoccupé. Je repensais à la conversation que nous avions eu et mon cœur se serra. Alors je fis se que je faisais toujours pour réconforter quelqu'un quand je ne savais pas quoi dire : j'allais vers lui et le serrais dans mes bras. Edward se figea, je savais que ce genre de gestes affectifs n'était pas ce qu'il préférait. Peut-être trouvait-il ça déplacé ou trop personnel, mais je ne le lâchais pas, appuyant ma tête contre son torse. Finalement, lui m'entoura lentement d'un seul bras et déposa un baiser dans mes cheveux. Quand je croisais son regard, ses yeux étaient sombres. Je devinais qu'il n'attendait que le moment où il pourrait se retrouver seul. Sans le vouloir, j'avais peut-être réveillé les blessures de son passé, celles qui l'avaient construit tel qu'il était aujourd'hui. Gênée par ma démonstration soudaine d'affection, je reculais de quelques pas. Il me sourit poliment et se redressait à son tour. Avec certaines personnes, les mots étaient inutiles. Edward faisait partie de ces personnes. Avant de partir cependant, il m'adressait quelques mots pour lesquelles je n'eu aucune réponse.

- On se voit demain. Tu étais ravissante ce soir Bella, n'en doute pas. Il faudrait être complètement aveugle pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

Ensuite il était partit et ses dernières paroles résonnaient encore en écho dans ma tête. Je refermais lentement la porte de ma chambre et m'adossait à celle-ci. Cette nuit avait été complètement surréaliste. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qui venait de se passer. Edward et moi nous étions nous rapproché ? Notre relation avait-elle atteint un autre niveau ? Il était si loin et si proche de moi que je n'arrivais pas à définir se qui nous caractérisait. Cette histoire prenait un tout autre sens à mes yeux, seulement je ne savais pas lequel. Il fallait que j'arrête d'y penser sous peine d'avoir une autre insomnie.

Avant de me coucher, je vérifiais mes messages. Charlie avait appelé à 2h. Le pauvre ne dormait toujours pas. Je l'imaginais que trop bien seul dans son salon, devant sa télé, une bière à la main. Ma gorge se nouait. J'écoutais ma messagerie :

_« Bella, c'est moi. J'avais espéré que nous pourrions parler un peu… Ecoute, je sais que je ne suis pas facile à vivre mais, je peux changer … On peut faire plus de choses ensemble. Rappel moi, à n'importe qu'elle heure. Ça me ferait plaisir d'entendre la voix de ma fille ce soir. »_

_« à n'importe qu'elle heure. »_ - 3 heures de matin.

Je pressais la touche 5 _« rappeler votre correspondant »_ et laissait passer 3 sonneries avant de raccrocher. Mon souffle se saccadait quand j'expirais tout l'air contenu dans mes poumons. J'étais toujours nerveuse à l'idée d'avoir Charlie au téléphone. J'entendais déjà sa voix triste et sombre avant même qu'il ne décroche. Je posais mon portable sur ma table de chevet et lui tournais le dos comme si sa vision m'avait brûlé l'iris. Je culpabilisais d'ignorer ainsi la détresse de mon père, mais je ne savais pas du tout comment la gérer. Elle me mettait mal à l'aise. Ne pouvant définitivement pas fermer l'œil après ça, je prenais mon carnet :

_« __Aujourd'hui 4 juillet 2008__ a été le jour de ma propre indépendance. J'ai su dire « non », je sais maintenant que je peux mener la danse et j'arrêterais la musique quand je l'aurais décidé. J'en ai assez de culpabiliser pour quelque chose qui peut être à la fois simple, salvateur et amusant. Edward me plait, c'est une tête à claque mais à sa façon … il est le seul à me comprendre, il n'attend rien de moi et me laisse être moi-même. Un tout nouveau moi. Ses paroles me touchent toujours en plein cœur, comme s'il savait exactement quoi dire ou quoi faire pour me pousser dans mes retranchements Il s'est confié à moi. Je sais, tu vas me dire que Jake a perdu sa mère, que de ce fait je devrais me sentir plus proche de lui que d'Eward, mais nous ne sommes pas aussi fusionnel. J'ai juste besoin de lui pour l'instant. _

_Est-ce si mal que ça ? _

_Tu es ma fusée, mon étincelle éphémère et tu brilleras toujours dans mon cœur. Je suis certaine que tu es monté plus haut que les autres. »_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Les choses commencent à se préciser, aussi bien pour Bella que pour Edward. Il y a beaucoup de choses sur lui que vous ne comprendrez que bien plus tard selon son propre point de vue de l'histoire. C'est un personnage complexe qui en déroute certaines. Il n'est clairement pas comme le Edward que l'on connaît, normal, il est humain. En revanche à l'échelle humaine, il est aussi torturé que son double vampirique. Alors, pour toutes celles qui ne l'apprécie pas ... wait and see. Quant à Bella, ce que je disais justement à une amie il y a peu de temps, elle est trop possèdée par son deuil pour l'instant pour trouver la force de ne pas ceder à la tentation et surtout au soulagement morale (même passagé) que ça lui apporte. Encore une fois, Wait&See.

Je lis avec toujours autant de plaisir vos reviews, merci de prendre le temps de découvrir Beautiful Disaster. J'aimerai savoir ce que vous pensez des personnages : Vous touchent-ils? humains avec leurs défaults et leurs qualité?

A bientôt tout le monde, take care !

Comme beaucoup d'entre vous me le demande je vous donne le début de la Playlist de BD :

- Sia - **Breathe me** (trailer)

- Sigur Ros - **Hoppipôlla** (trailer)

- Kings of leon - **Manatthan** (teaser 2 )

- **Inferno** - soundtrack The Crow ( Le riff d'Edward)

- Radiohead - **Creep** (Chapitre 5 + teaser chapitre 5)

- Chumwamba - **Tubthumping** (Chapitre 6 + teaser du 6 ... que de spoilers !)

Voilà c'est qu'une début, d'autre s'y ajouteront... N'oubliez pas de nous suivre également sur Twilight France Forum, bcp d'entre vous viennent de là.

-G-


	6. WHAT COMES AROUND GOES AROUND

**CHAPITRE VI**

**WHAT COMES AROUND, GOES AROUND.**

***

_- 6 Aout 2008 -_

Un mois était passé depuis cette fameuse soirée du 4 juillet et les choses ne pouvaient pas mieux aller. Une fois que j'avais réalisé que moi aussi j'avais mon mot à dire dans l'histoire, les choses étaient devenues beaucoup plus simples entre Edward et moi. Nous nous voyions régulièrement sans pour autant nous encombrer des conventions habituelles. Je ne me souciais pas de ses activités nocturnes quelles qu'elles soient, quand je n'étais pas concernée (ce qui était plutôt rare ces temps ci) et lui essayait de faire des efforts quant à notre pseudo « relation », s'il ont pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Nous parlions beaucoup plus qu'avant, de chose moins futile et beaucoup plus profondes. J'avais appris énormément sur lui ces dernières semaines, même si des zones d'ombres restaient à éclaircir. Je ne le brusquais pas avec ça cependant, je savais maintenant que le sujet à éviter était celui de sa mère. Ça le mettait toujours dans une colère noire et, en général, la soirée était gâchée après ça. Je lui racontais l'histoire de ma famille, passais en revue les meilleurs moments que j'avais vécus avec Renée, les pires également. Il parlait peu. Edward a cette faculté que peu de personnes possèdent, celle d'écouter sans émettre le moindre jugement.

«_ - 2 semaines plus tôt -_

_Edward avait insisté pour m'amener ici bien que je n'y tenais pas vraiment. Malgré tout, devant son insistance et parce que je ne pouvais rien lui refuser très longtemps, j'avais accepté. Il m'entraînait par la main jusqu'à l'atelier de ma mère. Il avait subtilisé les clés à Esmé dans la journée, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. D'après lui, il y avait quelques chose d'important dans cette pièce que je devais voir. Nous entrions donc dans une sorte de large débarras sombre et tout en longueur. Edward ouvrait la marche. Ça sentait le renfermé, personne ne semblait être venu ici depuis longtemps. J'observais les lieux : Peinture sèche étalée à même l'établis, pinceaux éparpillés bardés de couleurs, toiles peintes, d'autres vierges, sculptures plus qu'abstraites, de l'argile en bloque. Au vu de tout ce bizarre, la pièce était restée tel que Renée l'avait laissé, il y 20 ans. J'imaginais sans difficulté ma mère exprimer sa créativité parmi tout ce désordre. Les endroits trop bien rangés l'avaient toujours effrayé._

_- Qu'est ce qu'on fait là? Si tu crois qu'on va le faire dans un endroit qui appartenait à ma mère, tu rêves !_

_Il riait._

_- Tu me prends vraiment pour un obsédé !_

_Je prenais le temps de la réflexion. Il posait alors ses mes sur mes hanches et précisait :_

_- On a tout le temps pour ça plus tard._

_Je levais les yeux au ciel et bien sûr, il riait de plus belle._

_- Je venais souvent ici plus jeune, m'expliquait Edward, j'étais fasciné par tout ce matériel, imaginant que l'esprit d'un grand artiste hantait les lieux. On y passait des heures avec Alice quand on avait 15 ans. Je venais d'arriver chez les Cullen. Alice a été la première à me donner ma chance dans cette famille. _

_J'écoutais attentivement. Je voyais presque ces deux ados passer leur après-midi assis par terre, en mangeant des chips et construisant leurs propres liens fraternels. Ça me fit sourire et j'en oubliais la présence de ma mère partout autour de moi. _

_- Comme tu peux le voir, la plupart des choses ici sont des œuvres inachevées, mais il y en a une qui ne l'est pas. J'ai pensé que tu devais la voir._

_Je le suivais du regard quand il allait se poster devant la plus grande toile de la pièce. La seule à être recouverte d'un drap blanc. Edward tirait d'un coup sec sur le drap, soulevant un nuage de poussière sur son passage. J'avançais lentement vers lui, les yeux rivés sur cette toile essentiellement bleue. Plusieurs teintes de bleu, donnant du relief à la toile. Edward ne parla pas, me laissant le temps de m'habituer à cette image. C'était un portrait de Renée et Charlie plus jeunes. Je connaissais cette photo, elle était dans le salon, chez moi. Elle avait été prise quelques semaines après que mes parents se soient retrouvés à Volterra, des années après l'histoire du commissariat. Je n'avais aucune idée, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, qu'elle avait été prise à Volterra. Renée avait reproduit la photo à l'identique. _

_- Se sont tes parents n'est-ce pas?_

_Je hochais lentement la tête sans quitter la peinture des yeux. J'étais subjuguée par la beauté de leurs traits. Ils avaient l'air beaucoup plus heureux que sur la photo d'origine. Comme si j'avais devant moi l'image que s'était faite ma mère de ce moment et non pas une simple reproduction artistique._

_- Je ne m'en suis souvenu que bien après t'avoir rencontré, mais … Regarde de plus près …_

_Il pointa le coin inférieur droit de la toile. Je du me rapprocher très près du chevalet pour voir ce qu'il me montrait. Une inscription, en tout petit : « Bella ». Je reculais rapidement, submergée par une trop grande vague d'émotion._

_- C'est impossible, je suis née un an après que mes parents se soient rencontrés._

_- Elle était peut-être déjà enceinte au moment où elle a peint ce tableau._

_- Pedant la courte semaine où mon père est venu à Volterra ?_

_Je fixais mes pieds en priant intérieurement que les larmes qui me menaçaient n'allaient pas s'échapper._

_- En tout cas, elle savait déjà comment elle t'appellerait._

_Je fermais les yeux, serrant le poing pour essayer de penser à autre chose et ne pas craquer ici, devant lui._

_- Je dois t'avouer que la première fois que j'ai découvert cette peinture, je m'imaginais que ses personnes étaient mes parents. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux. Le couple parfait._

_- Et pourtant c'est loin d'être la vérité. Lâchais-je, amèrement._

_Je relevais les yeux vers lui, prêt à exploser. J'étais triste et en colère, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à voir une chose pareille en venant ici. Comme un message que ma mère avait voulu m'envoyer aujourd'hui. Je manquais d'air. Il fallait que je sorte d'ici._

_- Bella? Tout va bien? Demandait-il, inquiet. Tu es toute blanche._

_Je quittais rapidement l'atelier et quand j'inspirais ma première bouffée d'oxygène, j'avais l'impression d'en avoir été privée pendant des heures. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, j'avais des sueurs froides, j'allais tomber dans les pommes. Je commençais déjà à voir des points noirs devant mes yeux. J'allais vomir. Edward m'avait suivit dehors, il était près de moi. Il parlait, il avait l'air inquiet, mais je n'entendais pas ce qu'il disait. J'avais l'impression de mourir. Je glissais sur le sol, adossé au mur de pierre de l'atelier et ramenais mes genoux à ma poitrine. Edward avait accompagné ma descente, sa main sur mon épaule. Je me forçais à respirer profondément, la tête dans les genoux. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'avais réussi à reprendre le dessus._

_- Je suis désolé, je pensais que ça te ferais plaisir... ça va aller?_

_Il passait sa main dans mes cheveux pour venir la poser sur ma joue. La fraîcheur de sa peau m'aida à reprendre conscience._

_- C'est pas ta faute. Je suis la première surprise de ma réaction. C'était juste … un peu trop pour moi. Je ne m'y attendais pas._

_Son visage ne perdait de son inquiétude._

_- Merci. Edward, ça compte beaucoup pour moi que tu ais pensé à ça._

_La prochaine fois je m'abstiendrais._

_- Surtout pas ! Je ne l'aurais jamais su sinon._

_Il m'aidait à me relever. Edward ne me lâchait pas. Il me fixait comme pour être sur que je n'allais pas m'évanouir à nouveau._

_- Je vais bien, je t'assure._

_- Tu reprends des couleurs._

_- Tu vois, je tirais sur son t-shirt pour le ramener vers moi, tout va bien._

_Il appuyait ses mains contre la pierre, de chaque côté de ma tête, alors que je me pressais contre lui. Il évita mon regard un instant avant que je ne capte toute son attention en passant mes mains son t-shirt, caressant doucement son ventre._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu disais tout à l'heure à propos du fait qu'on aurait tout le temps de se rattraper plus tard? Soufflais-je sur ses lèvres en souriant._

_- Bella, tu viens de faire un malaise. Répondait-il sévèrement._

_- Justement, j'ai besoin de penser à autre chose._

_Il avait besoin d'être convaincu. J'allais être convaincante. Je l'embrassais, déjà avide de lui et l'entraînait en direction de poolhouse avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de protester. »_

_- Aout 2008 -_

Bien sûr nous nous cachions toujours des autres membres de la famille Cullen pour éviter toutes questions auxquelles nous n'avions aucune réponse. Ils avaient tout de même remarqué un changement radical dans le comportement d'Edward. Il était plus souvent avec nous qu'avant. C'était amusant de le voir comme une personne que je ne côtoyais pas plus que ça, alors que d'entre tous, il était celui que connaissais le plus maintenant. Le fait d'avoir à se cacher avait quelque chose d'existant et, sans vouloir m'en venter, le sexe n'en était que plus intense. De ce côté là, nous avions depuis longtemps passer le stade de la culpabilité et du remord, nos étreintes étaient toujours placées sous le signe de la « bonne humeur » et d'une passion bien trop puissante pour être contenue - nous étions jeunes, en pleine santé et on s'amusait –

Il était maintenant devenu mon meilleur ami et mon amant. Je respectais les aspects de sa personnes qu'il n'était pas près à me révéler et il respectait mon passé chargé. Il ne me posait aucune question contrairement à moi qui étais sans arrêt entrain de lui tirer les vers du nez. J'étais friande de la moindre information qu'il voulait bien me donner. Je savais maintenant que James était la personne la plus importante dans sa vie et qu'il jouait un rôle important dans chacune des décisions qu'Edward devait prendre. Je pense même qu'il savait pour Edward et moi, même si je n'avais jamais eu de confirmation réelle. J'avais eu l'occasion de croiser James un peu plus souvent et je voyais bien que celui-ci faisait des efforts pour être plus aimable avec moi qu'avec les autres. Malgré ça, je devais admettre que j'avais beaucoup de mal à rester près de James, quelque chose chez lui me donnais la chaire de poule. Je faisais un effort pour Edward sachant que James était comme un frère pour lui.

Les travaux de rénovation dans le bureau de Carlisle avançaient bien, Esmé était toujours au petit soin pour moi. J'avais vraiment ma place chez eux maintenant. Venir ici avait été la meilleure décision de toute ma vie, mais mettre sa vie entre parenthèses n'était pas sans conséquences. La dernière fois que j'avais parlé à Charlie, au téléphone, la conversation n'avait pas été des plus joyeuse. Mon père souffrait de mon absence, il était seul et triste et moi, en fille indigne, j'étais incapable de soulager sa peine. Je savais ce qui aurait arrangé les choses pourtant : rentrer à New-York – recoller les morceaux de famille qu'il me restait, affronter la réalité. Or c'était bien la seule chose qu'il était hors de question que je fasse.

_« - 5 juillet 2008 -_

_Il m'avait bien fallu la journée entière pour me décider à rappeler Charlie. Ce nœud dans l'estomac qui apparaissait quand je m'apprêtais à composer le numéro de la maison, m'en avait empêché toute la journée. J'avais presque la nausée quand je collais l'appareil à mon oreille. J'étais incapable d'agir normalement quand les choses devenaient trop personnelles avec mon père. C'était quelque chose de tellement bizarre pour moi. Charlie n'avait jamais été un père très démonstratif. Le côté affectif de la relation « père&fille » que certain psychologue décrivent comme quasiment fusionnelle n'existait pas chez moi, c'était simplement quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas faire et ce malaise c'était répercuté sur ma personnalité. Depuis que maman n'était plus là pour faire le tampon entre nous, les choses ne pouvaient qu'empirer. Je devais faire cet effort malgré tout, Charlie avait vraiment l'air mal sur le message qu'il m'avait laissé. Je ne ressentais pas le besoin de l'appeler, c'était plus une torture pour moi, mais je le faisais pour ne pas culpabiliser pas la suite. Je n'étais peut-être pas si insensible que ça finalement._

_La tonalité retentit 4 fois dans mon oreille, j'étais sur le point de raccrocher quand Charlie décrochait. Il avait l'air malade, sa voix était méconnaissable. J'aurais vomi si je n'avais pas été aussi crispée._

_- Allo?_

_- Papa._

_- Bella ! Je … Je suis content de t'entendre. Tu as eu mon message?_

_- Oui, j'ai essayé d'appeler hier soir mais il était tard alors …_

_- Oui, je sais. L'essentiel c'est que tu m'appelles maintenant._

_Je mis un moment à répondre._

_- Bella?_

_- Oui … Je suis là._

_Je commençais à marcher le long de la piscine, fixant mes pieds. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que je devais dire. Heureusement, j'étais seule._

_- Alors? Comment ça va?_

_Qu'est-ce que je pouvais être stupide !_

_- Tu sais … On fait aller …_

_Autre silence gênant – « Allez Charlie aide-moi un peu, je patauge là » – Je me rendais compte de l'heure. 18H00 … Ici, ce qui faisait … 1H00 de matin à New York !_

_- Excuse-moi, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de l'heure._

_- C'est pas grave, je ne dormais pas. Quel temps il fait là bas?_

_- Chaud … Tu sais, c'est l'Italie …_

_Silence – On y arrivera jamais !_

_- Rentre à la maison Bella._

_Pitié, tout sauf ça!_

_- Papa, on est a déjà parlé … Je ne peux pas, pas tout de suite. C'est trop tôt. Je ne suis pas prête pour ça._

_- Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que ça changera dans 2 mois?! Bella, tu es ma fille, cette situation nous devons la régler en famille, ensemble. Pas avec des étrangers!_

_- Tu ne connais même pas les Cullen !_

_- Si justement, ils ne sont certainement pas aussi parfait que tu le crois. _

_- Je me sens plus entourée chez eux que je ne l'ai jamais été chez toi Charlie !_

_J'étais un colère maintenant, j'en tremblais. Les larmes me piquaient les yeux._

_- Tu ne m'as jamais donné la moindre chance ! Ma femme est morte bon sang !_

_- Ma mère est morte !_

_- Bella, il faut que tu reviennes, je ne suis plus rien … Seul ici, tu es ma seule raison de continuer à avancer maintenant. Je vais m'occuper de toi. On va prendre soins l'un de l'autre. Nous n'avons plus que nous maintenant._

_- Pourquoi maintenant Charlie? Tu n'as jamais fais que survoler ma vie. Tu étais là sans l'être, c'était maman que s'occupait de moi. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment tu te comportais avec Mike, tu as toujours voulu un fils._

_- Tu es injuste, tu m'as évité toute ton adolescence. Mike s'intéressait à mes centres d'intérêts lui au moins, tu n'as jamais voulu m'accompagner à la pêche._

_- Sais tu seulement quels sont mes centres d'intérêts ?!_

_- Tu n'as jamais essayé de me les faire partager!_

_- Tu ne t'ais jamais occupé de moi étant petits et tu veux que d'un coup à 15 ans, je me sente proche de mon père? Non mais tu plaisantes !_

_- Tu sais que je ne suis pas doué pour ça ! Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aime pas!_

_- Oui et bien peut-être que moi je ne t'aime pas !_

_Cette phrase était sortie de moi comme un boulet de canon et déjà je la regrettais. Charlie ne parlait plus. Je l'avais délibérément blessé. J'étais coupable de méchanceté gratuite. Je ne pense pas que j'avais réellement pensé cette phrase, j'avais parlé sous le coup de la colère. Est-ce que j'aimais mon père? Quand je cherchais la réponse au fond de moi, je ne voyais qu'un grand trou noir. Le fait est qu'à l'heure actuelle, je n'avais pas la moindre réponse._

_Après un moment, Charlie avait reprit alors que les larmes coulaient insatiablement le long de mes joues. J'aurais pu broyer mon téléphone tellement je le serrais._

_- Je ne dis pas que je suis le père parfait, mais tu es ma fille et je ne veux que ton bonheur. Tu n'es pas non plus la personne la plus facile à gérer._

_- Je suis heureuse ici._

_- Très bien. Dans ce cas restes-y._

_Ensuite il avait raccroché. Je crois bien que j'avais pleuré pendant 2 heures avant de regagner ma chambre. J'avais prétexté une grosse migraine pour ne pas avoir à dîner, mais Esmé n'étais pas dupe, mes yeux rouges et gonflés avaient trahi mon état. Elle n'avait pas insisté cependant. »_

- Aout 2008 -

J'avais conscience d'être égoïste et insensible face à la douleur de mon père mais le fait que je sois sa bouée de sauvetage m'enrageais. J'étais en colère contre lui alors qu'il n'avait rien fait, alors qu'il était la victime de mes propres choix. J'en voulais à mon père de ne pas avoir été présent pour ma mère quand elle en avait besoin. Je lui en voulais de m'avoir laissé gérer sa maladie toute seule. A la première complication, il avait choisi de se mettre la tête dans le sable. De se jeter corps et âme dans le travail. Après tout, c'était lui l'adulte, Charlie n'avait pas à exiger quoi que se soit de moi, sa fille de 19 ans, pour aller mieux. Il était en âge d'affronter ses propres démons il me semble. J'avais une vie à me construire. Je ne pouvais pas gérer celle de mon père, même si elle tombait en miette. C'était à lui de s'occuper de moi, pas le contraire. Son rôle était de me protéger contre tous les maux du monde et malheureusement il avait lamentablement échoué. J'avais dû gérer bien plus de douleur et de déceptions que toutes les filles de mon âge, j'avais grandie prématurément et mon père n'en s'en rendait même pas compte. Il était bien trop obnubilé par sa propre crise existentielle. Il n'avait pas remarqué les conséquences que cette même crise avait eu sur mon avenir. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui pour me reconstruire, pourquoi lui oui?! - Oui c'était triste de penser à son père ainsi et oui, ça faisait de moi quelqu'un d'insensible et oui, je n'étais peut-être pas objective, mais tant que cette rage me brûlerait l'estomac à chaque fois que je pensais à Charlie, je ne rentrerais pas à la maison. Ça n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses. Je n'aurais pas pu contenir la brûlure face à lui, et au final, nous aurions sans doute finit par ne plus nous adresser la parole.

***

C'était une autre journée à profiter de la piscine du poolhouse. Tout le monde était là, mis à part Carlisle qui travaillait. James et Victoria étaient aussi de la partie. Il faisait beau comme d'habitude en ce dimanche après midi. Je n'avais jamais été aussi bronzée de toute ma vie. Moi, bronzée ! Nous étions toutes étendues sur les chaises longues, pendant que les hommes étaient dans la piscine.

- Je commence à m'habituer à ça !

- A quoi? Rôtir au soleil? Répondait Alice en changeant de côté pour avoir un bronzage uniforme.

- Ouais.

- Tu as encore pas mal de temps devant toi pour ça.

- Tu repars quand en fait? Demandait Rose, à ma droite.

- Jamais. Soufflais-je alors que la chaleur m'endormait légèrement.

Elle riait.

- Non, sérieusement?

- Fin septembre.

- Tu te plais vraiment avec nous hum?

- Pourquoi, vous en doutiez?

- Non, on aime t'avoir ici aussi ! Lançait Alice.

Nous échangions un sourire entendu.

- Qui ne se plairait pas ici, commençais Victoria qui surprise tout le monde en prenant part - pour la première fois - à la conversation, surtout quand on est aussi active que Bella.

Je portais mon regard sur elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle insinuait par là?

- Tu parles, à part aller chez les Black et travailler avec Esmé, elle ne fais rien d'autre que se promener inlassablement sur le domaine, notre petite New-yorkaise.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle doit souvent se balader en effet, ajoutait Victoria avec un petit sourire qui en disait long, elle rencontre peut-être des gens intéressants en chemin.

Cette fois c'était sûr, elle savait.

- Tu aimes la moto?

- De quoi tu parles?! Répondais-je, légèrement agressive.

Elle se contenta de me sourire. Je regardais Edward. Il était plus loin entrain de jouer de la guitare en buvant une bière avec Jasper. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu leur raconter? J'allais tirer ça au clair en temps voulu.

- Qu'est-ce que tout le monde fais là aujourd'hui?

- On fête l'anniversaire d'Edward, sauf qu'il ne le sait pas, c'est tout?

- C'est son anniversaire?

- Non, lançait Emmett sortant à peine de l'eau, mais c'est pas grave selon ma petite sœur.

- Je suis perdue là. Avouais-je.

- J'explique, enchaînait Alice se rapprochant de moi comme si elle allait me confier un secret, monsieur ne supporte pas qu'on lui fête son anniversaire le jour même alors au lieu de ça, chaque année on choisie un jour au hasard et on lui organise une petite fête.

- Donc là c'est sa fête d'anniversaire et il ne le sait pas.

- Exactement, tu comprends vite ! Répondait Emmett en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

- C'est quoi l'intérêt s'il ne sait rien?

- Il le saura quand on lui offrira ses cadeaux?

- Ses cadeaux?! Vous auriez pu me prévenir ! J'ai rien acheté moi!

- Pas de soucis Bella, Rosalie me tendait un stylo, signe la carte. On dira que tu as participé !

- Tu vois, on a tout prévu ! Répondait Esmé, enthousiaste, en me donnant la carte en question.

- Oui … C'est super.

Pendant que les conversations reprenaient j'essayais désespérément de trouver quelque chose à écrire sur cette maudite carte mais rien ne venait. Qu'aurais-je bien pu dire? _« Merci d'être le seul à me sortir de mon univers chaotique?! »_. Je n'avais pas non plus envie d'utiliser l'éternel _« Joyeux Anniversaire »_, trop impersonnel. Finalement j'abandonnais et rangeais soigneusement la carte. Quand j'allais rejoindre les autres, je regardais dans sa direction. Il était avec James et ses frères entrain de rire aux éclats, Victoria les avait rejoint. Je m'attardais sur son torse exposé au yeux de tous. _« Ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi sexy »_, je me mordais la lèvre inférieure. Non, la carte n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée, je devais trouver quelque chose de plus personnel pour les montrer à quel point … Je l'appréciais.

Je retournais sur les chaises longues et prenais part aux conversations en attendant le moment où je pourrais enfin parler à Edward. L'après-midi s'éternisait et le sujet de l'anniversaire surprise n'avait toujours pas été abordé. Je commençais à perdre patience. Soudainement, une musique assourdissante troubla le calme du domaine. Emmett et Edward venaient de déplacer la chaîne stéréo et l'avaient branché à l'extérieur sur : _**Tubthumping**_ du groupe anglais Chumbawaba, chanson kitch de l'année 97. Kitch mais entraînante, les garçons sautèrent comme des dingues dans la piscine dès le premier refrain. Alice et Rosalie suivirent juste après en criant de joie. J'étais la seule perdue à regarder toute cette anarchie sans trop savoir si je devais me joindre à eux ou pas. Je ne tergiversais pas longtemps car Edward sortait de l'eau en s'élançant vers moi. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de protester qu'il nous avait déjà enchaînés tous les deux, son corps trempé et glacé contre le mien qui avait cuit au soleil, pour nous propulser dans la piscine. Durant le court instant où nous avions été complètement immergés, au fond de la piscine, il avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes, relâchant tout l'air de ses poumons en m'embrassant. Un tourbillon de bulles nous caressait quand nous remontions à la surface. J'étais choquée, abasourdie – Et si quelqu'un nous avait surpris? - Lui s'en foutait royalement, il se contenta de me faire un clin d'œil avant d'aller embêter sa sœur.

Je me retrouvais également prise à partie quand Emmett me faisait monter sur ses épaules, qu'Alice était sur celles de Jasper et Rosalie sur Edward. Victoria et James étaient aussi avec nous. Après ça tout ce que je distinguais était des rafales d'eau jetées sur mon visage, des mains qui tentaient de me faire tomber et les rires stridents des filles. Quand je tombais, je cherchais les premières épaules prêtes à m'accueillir pour continuer à déstabiliser les autres. C'est dans une nouvelle déferlante d'eau que je me retrouvais perché sur les épaules d'Edward et que je m'élançais à l'assaut de Victoria. Dans ce chahut le plus total, toutes les rivalités s'étaient momentanément dissoutes. Nous n'étions plus qu'une bande de gosses qui se bagueraient dans une piscine. Edward et James essayaient aussi de se faire tomber, aussi quand James fit un croche pied à Edward, je tombais également. Sous l'eau Edward m'enlaçait à nouveau et c'est en riant, toujours enlacé que nous remontions à la surface. Il avait l'air tellement heureux et incroyablement libéré à cet instant que je l'aurais embrassé si je ne m'étais pas plus contrôlé. Son sourire me réchauffait le cœur. Tous les visages étaient heureux et détendus. C'était le plus parfait des non-anniversaire auquel j'avais assisté. Même si c'était en fait le seul auquel j'avais assisté, avoir vu _Alice au pays des Merveilles_ une demi-douzaine de fois ne comptait pas. Puis la musique se coupait brutalement et tous les visages convergèrent vers le pool. Esmé avançait lentement vers le bord de l'eau avec un gâteau parsemé de bougies et à la surprise générale, Carlisle était à ses côtés. Nous commencions tous à chanter un « Happy Birthday » complètement faux, dû au fait que nous avions tous tellement crié que nos voix étaient toutes éteintes ou presque. Edward se cachait le visage dans ses mains quand il comprit le complot que s'était ligué contre lui. James, qui hurlait la chanson dans l'oreille d'Edward pour l'énerver d'avantage, le poussait à sortir de l'eau. Nous l'imitions tous pour former un cercle autour de lui. Il soufflait ses bougies et nous applaudissions.

« - Vous me le paierez tous ! » Avait-il promis.

Malgré tout, son sourire trahissait son bonheur. Puis vint les cadeaux et j'essayais de me faire discrète. La corvée passée, nous avions dévoré le gâteau succulent qu'Esmé avait fait. Quand l'heure du dîner approchait, que les un mettaient la table et que les autres s'occupaient du barbecue, je trouvais enfin l'issue qui me permettrait de parler à Edward en privé. Je me levais et passais délibérément devant lui, le frôlant avec mon paréo que je réajustais plus que nécessaire autour de ma taille. J'allais juste derrière la cabane qui abritait la machinerie de la piscine, en peu plus loin du reste du groupe. Comme je l'avais prévue, Edward m'avait suivi et bientôt il me collait contre les parois de la cabane, attrapant mes lèvres dans les siennes.

- J'ai eu envie de ça toute la journée. Chuchotait-il sur mes lèvres.

- Moi aussi.

Je souriais.

- Alors, je le décollais de mon cou pour qu'il me regarde, c'est quand ton vrai anniversaire?

- Quand tu veux ! Répondait-il en capturant de nouveau mes lèvres.

Je me libérais à nouveau.

- Je suis sérieuse.

Il soupirait.

- Le 20 juin. Contente?

- Hum … Je me disais juste que si ça avait vraiment été aujourd'hui, j'aurais pu trouver une façon agréable de te le souhaiter.

- Autant jouer le jeux jusqu'au bout alors?

Il avait soufflé ses mots sur ma bouche d'une façon tellement sexy que j'en avais la chaire de poule. Mais se n'était pas à lui de mener la danse ce soir.

- Je sais pas … C'est pas pareil.

Il remontait ma jambe autour de son bassin et m'embrassait avec fougue. Je sentais son corps réagir contre moi alors que j'enfonçais mes ongles dans ses épaules en capturant sa langue. Je rompais très vite le contact avec lui et c'est à bout de souffle qu'il disait :

- Bella, tu vas me tuer. Ça fait une semaine qu'on a pas pu avoir un seul moment toi et moi.

- C'est pas moi qui étais sans arrêt occupée je te signal.

- J'ai eu beaucoup de travail.

- De travail?

- Avec James, mais c'est pas la question, il m'enlaçait plus étroitement, j'ai vraiment, vraiment envie de toi.

- Ne me dit pas que tu t'es privé pendant une semaine? Plaisantais-je.

Son visage s'assombrit.

- Crois le ou pas mais, ça fait un bon moment que je n'ai pas eu d'autre femme que toi dans mon lit.

- C'est ça ouais.

- Ne me crois pas, je m'en fiche, moi je connais la vérité c'est l'essentiel.

- C'est vrai? Demandais-je, méfiante.

Il m'adressait un sourire tendre pour simple réponse et recommençait son exploration de mon cou. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. C'était impensable qu'il n'ait eu que moi depuis tout ce temps. Je le surprenais sans arrêt à faire les yeux doux à toutes les pouffes qui croisaient son chemin. Pourquoi moi?

- Pourquoi moi? Répétai-je à haute voix.

- Parce que ça me comble … Je ne suis pas nymphomane ! Et parce que c'est toi tout simplement. J'ai envie de toi, pas d'une autre. J'en profite tant que tu es encore avec nous, enfin tant que tu es d'accord bien sûr.

Il avait ajouté cette dernière phrase comme s'il avait dit une bêtise. Ça me faisait sourire. Il était craquant.

- Mais franchement Bella, une semaine, c'est une véritable torture. En plus c'est mon anniversaire.

- Non-anniversaire, précisais-je.

- Peut importe, tu n'imagines pas comme c'est dur pour moi de te voir te balader dans ton petit maillot, sans pouvoir bouger d'un pouce. On peut se voir ce soir?

Je réfléchissais. Après avoir vérifié que personne près de la piscine ne se souciait de nous, je revenais à lui.

- Pourquoi attendre ce soir? Soufflais-je, volontairement évasive.

- Quoi?

Je l'embrassais sauvagement alors qu'il riait doucement sur ma bouche. Tout en continuant mes baisers, je m'attaquais à son cou, agrippant ses cheveux, baisant ses épaules, descendant sur ses pectoraux, continuant mon chemin jusqu'à son nombril. Accroupie devant lui, je m'apprêtais à descendre encore plus bas, saisissant la ceinture de son maillot de bain.

- Qu'est-ce tu fais?! T'es folle?! Ils sont tous à 5 mètres, juste là ! Me réprimandait-il en me forçant à me remettre debout.

- Poule mouillée?

- Quoi? Non, mais c'est risqué !

- Tu n'en as pas envie? Demandais-je en faisant l'innocente. Moi le danger ça me rend … entreprenante.

- Je vois ça ! Tu sais que j'en crève d'envie mais …

- Mais rien, coupais-je, considère ça comme mon cadeaux de non-anniversaire.

- Tu me rends dingue, tu sais ça.

Je me contentais de sourire et reprenais là où il m'avait interrompu. Je le prenais alors dans ma bouche et m'appliquais à lui faire du bien. Et apparemment, ça fonctionnait. J'entendais ses gémissements, discrets mais bien présents. D'une main il s'appuyait contre la cabane, de l'autre il agrippait doucement mes cheveux en suivant les mouvements réguliers de ma tête contre lui. Ses réactions me donnaient envie de lui faire encore plus de bien. Maintenant que je savais être la seule à pouvoir le faire, plus rien ne m'empêchait d'être complètement libérée. Jamais je n'avais osé faire ce genre de chose, jamais je n'en avais eu envie. Cette fois c'était différent. Cette fois c'était lui.

Je revenais à table avant lui et prenais place à côté d'Alice.

- T'étais où?

- Je me suis douchée.

- Et tu as remis ton maillot?

Je haussais les épaules en me servant des pommes de terres.

- On ne sait jamais, on aura peut-être le droit à un bain de minuit.

Edward passait derrière moi juste à ce moment et s'asseyait en face de moi, à gauche de James. Nous échangions un sourire discret que personne ne remarqua à part James, qui fit mine cependant de n'avoir rien vu. En avalant une gorgée de coca, je me souvenais maintenant qu'il fallait que je parle de ses amis à Edward. Ça attendrait demain. Carlisle levait son verre et tout le monde l'imitait.

- Edward je te souhaite que tes 23 ans t'apportent la maturité nécessaire pour enfin de trouver un emploi digne de ce nom. Quoi qu'il en soit, joyeux anniversaire, mon fils.

_« Non-anniversaire »_, Edward et moi avions parlé d'une seule et même voix et tout le monde se mit à rire.

La soirée se terminait en douceur, Edward jouait quelques mélodies à la guitare, entouré de ses frères, Rosalie et Victoria – les pieds dans l'eau – discutaient tranquillement. Esmé et Alice, prenaient un dernier vers de vin et James était en pleine conversation avec Carlisle. Bizarrement c'était la personne pour laquelle James avait le plus de respect. On voyait qu'il ne se forçait pas, peut-être parce que Carlisle avait un jour sauvé la vie de son ami. Je passais devant Rosalie et surpris une conversation qui m'interpellait. Je m'allongeais sur la chaise longue la plus proche en fermant les yeux, l'air de rien. D'ici j'entendais tout.

- Je suis surprise que Tanya ne soit pas venue cette année. Disais Rose.

- Non, madame était vexée. Répondait Victoria.

- Pourquoi ça, d'habitude et même si je n'apprécie pas cette fille …

- Moi non plus tu ne m'apprécies pas.

- C'est vrai, mais chaque année on fait la trêve pour Edward non?

- Oui.

- Donc, d'habitude Tanya est la première à sauter sur l'occasion, qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Elle a enfin compris qu'Edward se fout d'elle?

- D'après ce que je sais, elle a essayé à plusieurs reprises de le remettre dans son lit récemment, mais Edward lui a gentiment prié d'arrêter.

Je souriais intérieurement.

- Edward?! T'es sur de ça?!

- Je t'assure.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a?!

Ma gorge se serrait. Victoria allait-elle cracher le morceau?

- J'en sais rien, il s'est peut-être acheté un cerveau entre temps.

Rosalie pouffait de rire. James intervenait en tendant la main à Victoria.

- Il faut y aller Vicki.

- Oui.

Les filles se levaient.

En passant devant moi pour partir, Victoria me faisait un clin d'œil. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle agissait ainsi avec moi. Finalement, les choses qu'Edward leur avait dites n'étaient peut-être pas si terribles.

***

_« __10 Aout__ : Il n'y a que moi … »_

Je souriais en refermant le carnet. Mon portable vibra.

« Très bon moment avec toi tout à l'heure, j'espère pouvoir de rendre cette douce faveur très bientôt. Demain, 21h, je t'emmène dîner -E- »

Mon sourire s'élargit d'avantage.

Ce soir, je dormirais bien.

***

Le lendemain après-midi je décidais d'aller voir Alice à la boutique. Si je devais aller au restaurant avec Edward ce soir, je trouverais peut-être quelque chose de joli à porter. Je regarderais les rayons tout en discutant de tout et de rien avec elle, Alice ne s'apercevrait de rien. Le fait qu'Edward m'invite à dîner me rendait à la fois nerveuse et impatiente. Je savais que se n'était pas vraiment un rendez-vous et que les personnes qui nous croiseraient ne verraient que deux bons amis. On ne s'embrasserait pas, on ne se tiendrait pas par la main et toutes autres formes de démonstrations affectives seraient bannies. Pourtant, j'avais envie que ça en soit un. C'était ridicule de ma part, mais depuis la veille, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce qu'Edward m'avait dit. J'étais la seule à partager son lit. Comme si ça changeait la donne entre lui et moi. Etre exclusif n'avait jamais fait partie notre accord, nous en n'avions jamais parlé, nous n'étions pas un couple. Mais même si n'étions pas réellement ensemble, ce soir j'avais envie de le prétendre. J'avais envie qu'il n'ait d'yeux que pour moi. Je voulais lui plaire. Je voulais passer une soirée … romantique (ce mot sonnait faux dans mon esprit) avec Edward. C'était trop demandé de jouer la comédie une seule soirée ? Après tout, même si rien n'était officiel entre nous, nous avions passé beaucoup de temps ensemble et les choses que nous partagions n'étaient pas très éloignées des conventions habituelles.

Je secouais la tête : _« Pourquoi je pense à ça … »._

- Bonjour belle étrangère ! Disait une voix dans mon dos.

- Jake !

J'étais à deux pas de la boutique.

- Ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je viens rendre visite à Alice, elle travail pas loin. Et toi ?

- Un peu de shopping, il me montrait des sacs pleins de vêtements, j'ai eu une prime ce mois ci. Ma garde robe laissait à désirer. Jeans troués et T-shirt délavés.

Je riais et nous commencions à marcher ensemble.

- Ça fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vu à la maison. Esmé te fait bosser non-stop ou quoi ?

- Non, rassure-toi. Je … je ne veux pas trop envahir ton espace c'est tout.

- Tu peux m'envahir autant que tu le souhaites ! Disait-il, avec un grand sourire. A quoi tu occupes tes après-midi ?

- Oh tu sais …

_« Je les occupe avec Edward. »_

- Je flâne par-ci par-là. Répondais-je vaguement.

- Que de mystère !

- Hey, c'est moi « La Fille Mystère ».

Contre toute attente, ma blague débile le faisait rire. J'allais entrer dans la boutique quand …

- Bella …

Jacob avait l'air mal à l'aise d'un seul coup.

- Jake ?

- Je me disais … enfin, je me demandais … si tu … tu sais …

- Si je sais ? Franchement ? Pas du tout. Plaisantai-je.

- On avait parlé de se faire un ciné un soir, toi et moi, et enfin… je me demandais si ce soir pouvait être CE soir ?

Sa tirade avait été aussi dure à sortir que ça l'était pour moi d'y répondre. Pourquoi fallait-il que se soit ce soir ?

- J'ai quelque chose de prévu pour ce soir.

La déception qu'il affichait alors me fendant le cœur.

- Mais un autre soir peut-être. Quand tu veux ! Me rattrapais-je.

- Tu ne peux pas plutôt décaler tes plans ? Bella, je répète mon discours depuis 3 jours tu sais.

- Je te fais si peur que ça ?

- Tu n'as pas répondu. Tu peux décaler ?

- Non. Pas cette fois Jake.

- Qu'est-ce qui peut-être si important pour que tu ne puisses pas voir un film avec un ami ?

_« Ed… »_, J'aurais tellement aimé éteindre cette rengaine dans ma tête.

- C'est juste que je me suis déjà engagée ailleurs et …

- Tu …Bella, désolé d'être aussi franc mais, il faut que je sache quelque chose.

- Tout ce que tu veux.

- Est-ce que j'ai la moindre chance avec toi ?

Une boulle d'angoisse de formait dans ma gorge.

- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Lançait Alice en activant la clochette à l'entrée de magasin.

_« Merci mon dieu, sauvée par le gong ! »_. Je captais malgré tout le regard de mon ami : dépité. Triste.

- Je passais te voir. Jake et moi nous sommes rencontrés en chemin.

Je surprenais déjà le regard inquisiteur que m'envoyais mon amie. Cependant devant celui, peu sympathique, que je renvoyais, elle n'insista pas.

- Les visites surprises j'adore ça moi ! Entrez !

Il y avait peu de clients dans le magasin, l'après-midi commençait à peine. Alice passait derrière la caisse et encaissait un client. Jake se dirigeait vers le rayon homme et j'étalais ma frustration sur le comptoir en me frappant le front dessus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais à ce garçon ? Grondait Alice en chuchotant.

- Rien ! Rien je t'assure ! Il voulait qu'on sorte comme … comme une sorte de rencard ou je ne sais quoi !

- Et ? !

- Et j'ai dis non.

- Bella …

- Quoi ? Comment lui faire comprendre que je ne souhaite être que son amie, sans lui faire de mal ?

- Bien, je vais te dire un secret ma petite.

Elle se penchait vers moi comme pour me faire une confidence.

- Tu ne peux pas !

Alice me donnait un coup sur la tête.

- Aïe !

- Franchement Bella, qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de lui donner sa chance ? Un soir, ça ne te coûte rien ! Jacob est craquant !

- Alice j'ai …

- Tu as ce jeans en L ? Demandait Jacob en montrant une pièce à Alice.

Celle-ci lui faisait un grand sourire et retournait avec lui dans le rayon pour trouver son bonheur. Je me mordais l'intérieur des joues en tapotant nerveusement sur le comptoir. Mes yeux divaguèrent sur les rayons en face de moi et un tissu noir, particulièrement brillant, attirait mon attention. Je m'approchais lentement de l'étalage, comme s'il allait me sauter à gorge. A chaque fois que quelque chose avait l'air d'être trop parfait pour être dans mes moyens, j'avançais lentement. Comme si la précision de mes pas pouvaient en faire baisser le prix. Je tirais le cintre à moi et admirais la plus ravissante des robes que je n'avais jamais vue. Ni trop courte, ni trop longue. Distinguée avec ce petit côté sexy. Une petite robe en satin sur la jupe, brodée en corset sur le buste, d'un fil fin bleu marine y dessinant des arabesques raffinées. C'était la robe qu'il me fallait. Cette fois il n'y aurait aucune distraction possible pour empêcher Edward de faire attention à moi.

- Elle est jolie hum ?

- Magnifique.

Alice me sourit.

- Tu crois que je pourrais l'emprunter une soirée ?

Elle me lançait un regard suspect.

- Je … tu as raison ! Je devrais donner une chance à Jake !

_« Quelle menteuse je fais ! »_

Déjà le visage de mon amie s'illuminait.

- Là dedans c'est plus qu'une chance que tu vas lui donner. Il risque la combustion spontanée !

- S'il te plait Alice, je te promets de te la ramener sans le moindre défaut !

- Tu as plutôt intérêt !

- Merci !

Je lui sautais au cou.

- Wooa « easy Tiger », je ne pèse que 50 kilos !

- Qu'est ce que j'ai manqué ? Demandait Jacob, après avoir payé son achat.

- Rien ! Lui lançait Alice d'un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

Je levais les yeux aux ciels, entraînant Jake dehors.

- Amusez-vous bien !

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Une fois dehors, je haussais les épaules et commençait à m'éloigner, ma robe d'emprunt sur l'épaule.

- J'en sais rien.

***

J'avais eu l'impression que cette journée ne finirait jamais. Je n'attendais qu'une chose, l'heure de mon _« presque rendez-vous »_. Je n'avais jamais été aussi existée pour quelque chose depuis bien longtemps. Alice avait tenté de me pomponner comme pour la soirée du 4 juillet, mais j'avais besoin de m'occuper de moi toute seule. Certes, ça n'allait certainement pas être aussi sophistiqué qu'avec son aide, mais il faillait que je fasse le point et que je me concentre pour ne pas exploser. J'avais des palpitations, je voulais tout faire à la fois, j'allais et venais dans tous les sens de la pièce jusqu'à ce que mon cerveau me cris : STOP. Je faisais le point un moment, essayant de respirer normalement. Après tout c'était Edward, pourquoi me mettais-je dans des états pareils ? !

Une douche plus tard, je me retrouvais devant le miroir les cheveux mouillés et m'emparais du sèche-cheveux. Etrange cet objet dans ma main. C'était bien la première fois que j'en utilisais un. Quand j'appuyais sur le bouton et qu'un bruit assourdissant s'échappait de l'appareil, j'avais un mouvement de recul et le fixais comme un agresseur potentiel. Avec un peu d'appréhension, je rejetais les cheveux en arrière comme ces filles dans les films, et laissais l'air chaud essuyer l'humidité de ma chevelure. _« Hey ! »,_ je me débrouillais pas trop mal ! Enfin, c'était avait que je relève la tête et que je ne découvre que j'avais un nuage gonflé et vaporeux sur la tête. Je regardais de nouveau le sèche-cheveux : il m'avait vaincu. Finalement je brossais le tout et me retrouvais coiffée … comme d'habitude. En soupirant je me revoyais refuser l'aide d'Alice : _« Stupide ! »_. Trop tard pour ça maintenant, elle était partie voir Jasper. Je mettais un peu de poudre sur le visage, éternuais dans le poudrier et recommençais (sans respirer). Une vraie calamité ! J'enfilais ma robe. Là au moins, aucun problème, j'avais au moins appris à m'habiller correctement, bien qu'il m'arrivais régulièrement d'enfiler les deux jambes dans la même manche de pantalon.

A 21h tapante, j'entrais dans la grange. Personne. J'avais les mains moites et je ne savais absolument pas où les ranger. Dans cette tenue, pas de poches où les ranger : _« Zut ! »_. J'attendais donc patiemment en déambulant dans la grange. J'étais nerveuse. J'appréhendais le moment où il allait poser les yeux sur moi. J'aurais aimé qu'Edward en reste bouche bée, admiratif, nerveux … impatient que l'on arrive au dessert : _« Bella tu divagues ! »,_ Aurait dit Renée. _« Oui, je sais. Ça n'est pas son genre »_. Peut importe, ce soir je voulais espérer un changement. _« Rien qu'un soir, s'il vous plait. »_. Plus le temps passait et plus j'étais nerveuse, cherchant à orchestrer la première vision qu'il aurait de moi. J'essayais différentes positions, à plusieurs emplacements différents, tous aussi ridicules les un que les autres cependant, et même souvent inconfortables. Au bout d'une demi-heure, je commençais à perdre patience. Où était-il ? Au bout d'une heure à attendre dans le noir, je ne tenais plus et sortais mon portable.

_« Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie d'Edward, laissez un message. Biipp ! ! »_

Je raccrochais. Quelque chose clochait. J'essayais encore : _« Vous êtes bien sur la messa… » _et raccrochais de nouveau. Un mélange de déception et de colère bouillonnait à l'intérieur de mon ventre. J'avais envie de hurler. Je me sentais ridicule. Stupide. Voilà maintenant plus d'une heure que je l'attendais et rien ! Il ne viendrait plus. Edward venait de me planter. Comment avait-il pu ? ! Qu'avais-je fais ? ! _« Non Bella, ne crois pas que c'est de ta faute ! »_. Renée avait raison, je n'y étais absolument pour rien. Edward était le seul responsable, il allait le regretter. Comment pouvait-il me traiter comme ça ? ! Les larmes commençaient à me brûler les yeux. Des larmes de colères, de haines, de hontes aussi. Pourquoi avais-je espéré que d'un seul coup, Edward aurait plus de considération pour moi ? ! J'étais furieuse, je m'élançais dehors d'un pas décidé, refusant de laisser couler mes larmes. Si je ne pleurais pas pour ma mère, se n'était certainement pas pour Edward Cullen que j'allais le faire.

Je marchais tellement vite que je ne remarquais pas Jacob dans la pénombre et lui rentrais dedans, de plein fouet. Je m'écroulais par terre. Lui n'avait même pas vacillé.

- Bella ? ça va ?

Il m'aidait à me relever.

- Oui … non … je sais pas. Balbutiais-je.

- Tu t'ais fais mal ?

- Non.

- T'es sûre que ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure ?

Je croisais alors son regard. Il avait l'air vraiment inquiet pour moi. Jacob avait toujours été si gentil avec moi et je n'avais fais que le rembarrer sans arrêt. Soudain je me rendais compte que je reproduisais exactement, ou presque, le même schéma destructeur envers Jacob, qu'Edward envers moi. Ça c'était absolument hors de question.

- Je venais justement te voir !

- Ah oui ? Demandait-il méfiant. Dans cette tenue ?

- Ça ne te plait pas ?

- Si, bien sûr que si. Tu es …magnifique. Époustouflante même.

Je sourirais devant son air admiratif. C'était vraiment agréable de se sentir apprécier à sa juste valeur pour une fois. Je n'étais pas du tout nerveuse avec Jake, mon cœur gardait une allure normale.

_« C'est bien ça le problème »._

- Je voulais m'excuser de la façon dont j'avais réagis tout à l'heure. J'ai annulé mes plans.

Un sourire illumina son visage.

- C'est vrai ?

- Tu voudrais encore de moi pour aller voir un film d'horreur débile ?

Après un moment, il répondait :

- Si on part maintenant, on peut encore avoir la séance de 23h.

- Génial !

***

Contre toute attente, j'avais passé une excellente soirée. Jacob avait été adorable, drôle et prévenant. Il m'avait payé ma place, je lui avais offert le pop-corn. Une fois la rage et l'humiliation passée, j'avais cessé de penser à LUI. J'avais profité d'une soirée agréable avec mon ami et nous étions aller manger une glace en sortant. En fin de soirée, Jacob m'avait gentiment raccompagné à la villa et je l'avais gratifié d'un chaste baiser sur la joue qui l'avait fait rougir, même s'il avait tenté de le cacher. Sans Jake, cette soirée aurait été catastrophique. La déception que j'avais ressentie avait été tellement violente qu'à l'heure actuelle, j'aurais été dans mon lit recroquevillée sur moi-même, dans l'espoir que personne ne me trouve, jamais. C'est donc un peu plus sereine que j'entrais dans ma chambre, sans même allumer la lumière et commençais à dé-zipper la fermeture de ma robe.

- Bonne soirée ?

Je faisais un bon en arrière me pressant contre la porte du placard, mordant mes lèvres pour ne pas hurler. Edward était assis dans le fauteuil au coin de la pièce, dans l'obscurité. La Lune éclairait une partie de son visage. Je ne le voyais pas très bien, mais sa présence m'envoyait des ondes oppressantes. Il avait parlait d'une voix terne et sans vie. Si je ne le connaissais pas, je me serais enfuie en courant. Je ne me laissais pas impressionner cependant. Ma colère me donnait la force nécessaire pour lui tenir tête.

- Très bonne. Répondis-je sévèrement.

- Avec Jacob Black comment pourrait-il en être autrement. Je suis étonné que tu n'ais pas passé la nuit avec lui. Vous étiez si mignon tous les deux.

- Excuse-moi mais je ne vois pas de quel droit tu te permets de venir ici et d'émettre le moindre jugement sur ce que je fais de ma vie !

Je faisais un pas en avant, laissant exploser ma colère.

- Je t'ai attendu plus d'une heure ! Tu ne répondais même pas au téléphone ! Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais t'attendre patiemment et t'accueillir à bras ouverts ?

- J'ai eu un empêchement. Dit-il simplement.

- Un empêchement ? Un empêch … Les gens normaux téléphonent dans ces cas là Edward ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi égoïste !

Il se levait d'un bon, avançant rapidement vers moi, si bien que je reculais presque effrayé.

- Tu ne connais rien de moi ! Tu ne connais rien de ma vie !

- Je demande que ça ! Hurlais-je à mon tour.

Il était furieux, il tremblait de partout. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état. J'avais peur. L'obscurité de la pièce n'arrangeait rien. Je cherchais l'interrupteur à tâtons, sans le quitter des yeux, et allumais. Edward reculait, éblouît, ça devait faire bien plus longtemps que moi qu'il baignait dans le noir. Quand je découvrais son visage, j'essayais de crier mais le son restait bloqué dans ma gorge. Son œil était gonflé, sa paupière prenait des teintes violacées l'empêchant d'ouvrir complètement l'œil. Il avait la lèvre ouverte et sa mâchoire semblait douloureuse.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Soufflais-je.

Il me tournait le dos

- Rien. Répondit-il, durement.

- Edward …

- Je suis tombé d'accord !

Il s'était retourné violemment vers moi, j'aurais juré qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux.

- On sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas vrai. Ais au moins la décence de ne pas me mentir. Pas après tout ce qu'on a vécu toi et moi.

J'essayais de rester calme alors que lui exultait de douleur et de rage.

- Et tu es qui pour moi hein ? ! On ne se connaît que depuis un ou deux mois et ça y est, tu es censé être la personne en qui je dois croire aveuglément ? !

- Si je suis une telle étrangère à tes yeux, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? !

Il donnait un violent coup de point dans le mur. Je sursautais et m'écartais le plus possible de lui. En lisant la peur sur mon visage, il se calmait un peu.

- ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant, reprenait-il, c'était une erreur de se voir toi et moi. C'est trop la merde dans ma vie pour que je puisse autoriser ça.

- Autoriser quoi ?

- On devrait arrêter ces conneries avant que quelqu'un soit blessé.

Il s'apprêtait à partir.

- Oh non, tu ne t'en tira pas comme ça !

Je le retenais par le bras et le forçais à me faire face. Bien que son regard fût dépourvu de toute émotion, son corps tremblait de toute part et il était froid comme la glace.

- Je ne vais pas te laisser me traiter comme tous les gens qui essaient d'avoir le moindre contact avec toi ! Tu ne pourras pas toujours empêcher les gens de t'approcher Edward. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu fais partie de cette famille. Il y a des gens ici qui tiennent à toi ! Je tien à toi !

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Soufflait-il calmement.

Sur ce, il se dégageait doucement de mon emprise et quittait rapidement la chambre.

***

J'étais bien restée une heure sur le sol de la chambre, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, avant de me mettre au lit. Là encore, j'avais beau me tourner dans tous les sens, impossible de fermer l'œil. Il était déjà 4 heures du matin et pas le moindre signe de fatigue ne semblait vouloir venir. Je n'étais pas en colère, je n'étais pas triste, je ne comprenais simplement pas ce qui me renvoyait constamment vers lui. Je manquais quelque chose, un élément clé qui me permettrait de le comprendre. Apparemment, Edward était tellement replié sur lui-même qu'il préférait me rejeter plutôt que de me faire confiance et ça, c'était la chose la plus triste qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Il finirait seul et triste, peut-être même qu'il mourrait jeune. J'étais certaine que l'idée ne le dérangerait pas.

J'enfonçais ma tête dans l'oreiller pour arrêter de penser à tout ça. Ça ne me concernait pas, j'avais déjà assez à faire avec mes problèmes. Mais le sommeil ne venait toujours pas. Je réalisais qu'aussi perturbé et dysfonctionnel qu'était Edward Cullen, j'avais envie de l'aider. De le sauver de lui-même, peut importe ce que ça en coûterait. Je voulais soulager sa peine et tuer ses démons, comme il tuait les miens. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Alors je me levais, je m'habillais rapidement de quittais ma chambre.

Quand j'approchais du pool, le lumière étaient toujours allumée. Malgré le fait que les baies vitrées soient fermées, j'entendais le bourdonnement de la musique à l'extérieur. Une musique lente, triste, envoûtante. Je faisais coulisser la vitre et reconnais cette mélodie : _**Running up that Hill**_ de Placebo. Cette chanson avait toujours eu un effet apaisant sur moi, engendrant toutes sortes d'introspections. J'entrais prudemment et refermais soigneusement derrière moi. Il était assis sur le canapé, me tournant le dos, je devinais cependant un verre de Whisky dans sa main et la bouteille quasiment vide posée sur la table m'en donnais confirmation. Enfonçant les mains dans mes poches, je faisais quelques pas vers le canapé, je savais qu'il avait remarqué ma présence.

- Tu ne dors pas ?

- Non. Soufflait-il.

Après un instant je continuais.

- Tu ne devrais pas boire autant.

- C'est mon premier verre … et ça apaise la douleur.

Mon cœur se serra.

- On peut parler ?

Il ne répondait pas.

- C'était une mauvaise idée … je m'en vais.

Je tournais les talons.

- Tu peux rester. Lançait-il, toujours aussi terne.

Je figeais mon geste et, après un long soupire, je contournais le canapé. Son visage était encore plus violet que tout à l'heure. Je m'assaillais sur la table basse en face de lui, il ne me regardait toujours pas. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague.

- Tu vas voir un médecin ?

Il levait son verre, croisant enfin mon regard.

- C'est le seul médicament dont j'ai besoin.

- Très mature.

Un rire amer le secouait. Il se penchait en avant pour reposer son verre et quand il se pliait, son ventre tremblait et la douleur lui déformait les traits. C'était un spectacle affligeant.

- Laisse moi voir au moins.

Je tentais de soulever son t-shirt mais il m'arrêtait gentiment, attrapant mon poignet, et se levait. Il s'éloignait de moi pour s'adosser au mur opposé. Je l'imitais pour m'assoire sur le dossier du canapé. Nous nous fixons en silence pendant quelques minutes. La musique chantait toujours, augmentant la charge émotionnelle entre nous.

- Ecoute … pour tout à l'heure, commençait-il, je … je n'aurai pas dû te parler comme ça.

Je baissais les yeux.

- La soirée a été longue c'est tout et quand … je t'ai vu avec Jacob …

Il secouait la tête comme s'il se trouvait ridicule.

- C'est pas grave. Soufflais-je, mal à l'aise.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne peux pas comprendre Bella. Dit-il, plus sérieusement.

- Que je ne peux pas ou que tu ne veux pas que je comprenne ?

- C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. C'est compliqué … J'ai une vie bien plus compliquée qu'il n'y paraît.

- Je sais que tu ne me fais pas confiance, mais au moins ne me mens pas.

- Alors ne me pose pas de questions auxquelles je ne peux pas te répondre.

La musique envahissait l'espace vide de mot entre nous.

- Tu devrais partir. Bella … J'ai eu tord de t'entraîner là dedans. Cette chose qu'on a tous les deux, t'avais raison, c'est pas net. Tu mérites mieux que ça. Tu mérites quelqu'un qui prendra soin de toi …

- T'as raison.

Il se contenta de me regarder, l'air sombre.

- Tu as entièrement raison, sauf que …

_Allais-je avoir le courage de le lui dire ?_

- Je ne veux pas te perdre.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.

- Au contraire… J'ai besoin de toi.

- Arrête de dire ça.

- Pourquoi ? C'est ce que je pense.

Il soupirait, comme si j'avais dit quelque chose de mal. Comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Quand il reposait les yeux sur moi, il semblait m'étudier attentivement.

- Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ? Demandait-il, doucement.

- Comment comme ça ?

Il prit un moment.

- Comme tu es.

Je ne trouvais rien à répondre à ça. Je ne savais même pas « Comment j'étais ». Alors il s'approchait d'un pas mesuré vers moi et m'embrassait, lentement, presque tendrement. Je ne répondais pas. Ce n'était pas comme d'habitude, trop profond, trop doux. J'étais terrifiée. Les choses venaient de changer. Ce baiser, à travers lui Edward me transmettait toute sa peine et toute sa confusion. Je ne savais plus quoi penser et me perdais bientôt dans le limbes de sa détresse. Répondant à son appel, lentement et calmement à mon tour. J'avais l'impression de planer, d'être en plein trip. Il me souleva du sol, soulevant mes fesses tout en continuant à m'embrasser. Je faisais attention à chacun de mes gestes, ne souhaitant pas lui faire encore plus mal. J'avais l'impression que tout son corps hurlait de douleur contre le mien. Et cette musique:_ "It doesn't hurt me, you wanna feel how it feels, you wan't to know that it doesn't hurt me"_, berçant notre étreinte, c'était presque irréel . J'avais l'impression que nous mourrions tous les deux ce soir et que cet instant était le dernier que nous partagerions. Il me transporta jusqu'à son lit et nous couchait dessus. Edward cherchait mes lèvres dans l'obscurité de la pièce. En temps normal, il les aurait trouvées immédiatement mais là, il faisait glisser son nez le long du mien, caressant mon visage comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le découvrait. J'étais triste maintenant, il souffrait. Je pouvais le sentir et je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire par rapport à ça. Je le faisais alors glisser sous moi et lui retirais lentement son t-shirt. Il avait du mal à lever les bras. Je jetais le vêtement sur le sol sans jamais le quitter des yeux. Quand m'examinais son torse, il était couvert d'hématomes. Un spasme me secouait et je croyais que j'avais fondre en larme, mais j'étais trop choquée pour ça. Il me releva le menton quand il remarquait que je focalisais sur ses blessures. Son front vint se poser sur le miens et nous respirions ensemble un instant. Mes mains l'effleurèrent et son ventre se contractait de douleur. Je réitérais le geste encore plus légèrement, cette fois aucune douleur. Nos étreintes sauvages n'avaient pas leurs places ce soir. Je devais prendre soin de lui. _"And if I only could, I'd make a deal with God, And I'd get him to swap our places" _

Je prenais soin de ne pas le blesser quand je l'embrassais à nouveau, essayant de me faire la plus douce possible. Ses mains glissèrent lentement sous mon haut et je prenais le temps d'apprécier la sensation de ses doigts remontant lentement sur moi avant de l'aider, retirant moi-même le vêtements. Ses mains allèrent se poser sur mes seins découverts, puis sa bouche, sa langue. Je frissonnais, rejetant la tête en arrière. Quand je captais de nouveau son regard, y lisant toujours la même peine, je me mordais les lèvres. Ce mélange de désir et de peine était si puissance. J'étais la fois dévastée et existée. Plus rien n'existait, comme si ma dernière heure était venue. Je n'avais jamais été aussi loin dans l'obscurité, sauf une fois, à la mort de ma mère. J'avais l'impression de m'enfoncer dans un trou noir d'une façon si délicieuse que j'en perdais la raison. C'était effrayamment bon. Je le libérais ensuite dans son jeans, sentant la bosse sous son boxer au passage de ma main. Je m'enroulais autour de lui, embrassant sa nuque, le noyant dans ma chevelure. Laissant mes hanches onduler lentement contre lui alors que sa respiration devenait erratique, entre le sanglot et l'exaltation.

Ensuite il me couchais et retirait le reste de nos vêtements. Je me tournais sur le côté, il s'allongeait derrière moi. Embrassant ma nuque, caressant ma cuisse, il entrait lentement à l'intérieur de moi. Nos gémissements impatients se rencontrèrent. Cette fois pas de précipitation, le temps c'était arrêté pour nous au moment où il m'avait embrassé. Il prenait son temps pour s'immiscer en moi et à chaque passage j'enfouissais ma tête dans mon bras pour ne pas crier. Tout était lent et mesuré et complètement envoûtant. J'avais l'impression de rêver. J'étais éveillée sans l'être, complètement droguée pour sa simple présence en moi. Il n'avait de cesse de chuchoter les paroles de cette chanson à mon oreille : _« __C'mon, baby, c'mon darling, Let me steal this moment from you now. C'mon, angel, c'mon, c'mon, darling,  
Let's exchange the experience. »,_ comme une formule qui m'attirait dans son monde. Nous n'avions jamais partagez une telle intimité. Il contrôlait mon corps, lui apprenant les mouvements d'une simple main sur mes hanches, d'une simple pression sur mon sein. C'était comme si je possédais son esprit en même temps que son corps. Quand cette pensée m'arrivait j'exultais de plaisir sur lui, laissant sortir ma plainte en même temps que la sienne. Un pur moment de plaisir. Deux âmes dans un accord parfait. Ce plaisir qui remontait le long de mon ventre pour exploser, me laissant palpitante dans les bras d'Edward.

Cette nuit là, il s'endormit dans mes bras. Cette nuit là, je restais éveillée pour veiller sur lui. Cette nuit là, je ne savais plus qui il était. Je ne savais plus qui j'étais. Mais surtout, je ne savais pas identifier cette chaleur infernale qui envahissait mon cœur et mon ventre quand il était près de moi, ni cette douleur qui me serrait la gorge. J'embrassais ses cheveux. Il était près de moi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Je sais, je sais ... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Edward? Hum ... il faudra attendre encore quelques chapitres pour le savoir. Merci encore pour tout le soutien que vous apportez tous à cette histoire, certaines de vos reviews sont magnifiques ! Je suis heureuse que BD soit dans vos coeurs !**

**Je dois finir CHRYSALIS ma première fiction cette semaine donc je ne sais pas quand le chapitre 7 sera en ligne.**

**Je voulais aussi dire aux deux auteurs de ANB, que je suis à fond avec elles pour leurs petites vacances bien mérités ! Courage les filles !**

**A ++ les gens !**


	7. CECINA'S BEACH

**CHAPITRE VII**

**CECINA'S BEACH**

***

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis « l'incident » du rendez-vous manqué. Edward avait inventé une histoire assez plausible pour justifier les marques qu'il portait sur le visage, bien que celles-ci s'estompaient peu à peu. Je n'en connaissais toujours pas la cause et quelque chose me disait que j'étais encore loin de le savoir. Nous n'avions pas reparlé de cette intense soirée mais les choses avaient changé. Tout était devenu plus conséquent entre lui et moi. Parfois je le rejoignais en pleine nuit simplement pour dormir quelques heures à ses côtés avant de m'enfuir à l'approche de l'aube. Je me contentais d'entrer dans sa chambre, Edward m'entendait et m'ouvrait le drap pour que je me glisse dedans. Nous ne dormions pas complètement, restant toujours conscient de la présence de l'autre à côté. Dès que je m'allongeais, il entourait son bras autour de moi pour me ramener vers lui et nous ne bougions plus. Quand cela se produisait, en général, nous ne parlions pas. Comme si le simple fait de mettre des mots sur ces actes aurait suffit à tout briser et aurait rompu le charme.

- 13 Août 2008 -

Rosalie, Alice et moi allions faire quelques courses ce matin là. Nous avions prévu de passer la journée à Cecina, sur la plage, et d'y pique-niquer. Apparemment nous nous rendions sur une célèbre plage privée de la côte, le « Cecina's Beach » pas loin de la marina. D'après ce que les filles m'avaient dit, chaque année une grande fête était organisée là bas et jamais elles n'avaient manqué l'une des sessions. Cette journée serait mon baptême des soirées branchée. En réalité, j'étais pressée de voir l'océan. La presqu'île de Manhattan n'était pas des plus dépaysant quand on la voyait tous les jours. Au moment de passer en caisse, avec tout ce qu'il fallait pour pique-niquer (assez pour nourrir toute la plage selon moi), je me rendais à la cafétéria de la galerie marchande. Les filles et moi allions prendre un café avant de rentrer. Rosalie m'avait demandé de prendre une table et de commander avant qu'elles arrivent. Toutes les excuses étaient bonnes pour m'éloigner dès que la question du partage financier allait être abordée. C'était presque vexant parfois. D'accord je n'avais pas leur portefeuille mais je n'étais pas à la rue non plus. Mais elles étaient plus persuasives que moi et dégainaient leurs cartes de crédit plus vite que leurs ombres. De toute façon, l'argent que j'avais sur moi était celui d'Esmé et j'avais bien l'intention de le lui rendre dès que je le pourrais.

Je me retrouvais donc au buffet de la cafétéria essayant de rapporter sur la table les trois cafés, les sachets de sucres et les cuillères en une seule fois, sans en renverser une goutte. Autant essayer de marcher sur une corde raide. J'étais entrain de me contorsionner pour trouver le moyen le plus pratique de tout porter avec mes deux mains gauches quand on me tendait un plateau. Je relevais les yeux, honteuse de n'y avoir pas pensé plus tôt, et découvrais Edward arborant un sourire moqueur.

_« De mieux en mieux ! »_, Pensais-je.

- En manque de caféine ?

- Tu me connais, toujours en manque …

Nous bloquions tous les deux sur ma phrase et je rougissais en captant son double sens. Edward sourit encore plus et glissait à mon oreille :

- Je croyais pourtant m'occuper de ce problème de façon assez efficace.

Ce qui n'arrangeait rien à mon malaise. Je croisais son regard et m'en détournais rapidement en secouant désespérément la tête.

- Si tu me disais plutôt ce que tu fais ici.

Je plaçais soigneusement les cafés sur le plateau.

- J'étais dans la galerie et je t'ai vu te débattre à travers la vitrine.

Je lui lançais un regard noir.

- J'ai eu pitié. Ajoutait-il, moqueur.

- J'avais la situation parfaitement sous contrôle si tu veux tout savoir.

- Tu le cachais bien alors.

Je lui frappais l'épaule, ayant oublié ses contusions et il retenait un gémissement douloureux.

- Oh pardon ! M'excusais-je, affolée. Je suis désolée, j'ai oublié !

Je m'empressais de regarder son épaule pour vérifier les dégâts mais sa main, qu'il garda contre son torse, m'en empêcha. Je figeais cette image dans mon esprit avant de relever timidement les yeux vers lui.

- Je suis une vraie calamité.

- C'est vrai … Répondait-il avec un petit sourire.

Je serrais la mâchoire pour ne pas le frapper de nouveau.

- Mais chez toi c'est plutôt adorable.

Et encore une fois, il lui suffisait d'une phrase pour me faire fondre. Je m'étais rapprochée de lui sans m'en rendre compte, lui tenait toujours ma main et je dégustant littéralement ses lèvres des yeux. Sa voix me ramenait cependant à la raison.

- On peut se voir en début d'après-midi ?

Il reculait d'un pas.

- Heu …, je tentais de retrouver la terre ferme, non … je pars à Cecina dans une heure. Alice et Rose ne vont pas tarder, on va pique-niquer.

- Ok …

Il regardait machinalement autour de lui comme s'il cherchait à s'enfuir.

- Tout le monde va à la plage … viens … amuses-toi …

Il réfléchissait un instant. A partir de cet instant je connaissais déjà sa réponse.

- Je ne sais pas … soufflait-il en évitant mon regard. J'ai un truc important à faire dans l'après-midi.

- Tu as dis « je ne sais pas » et pas « je ne PEUX pas », c'est que tu peux annuler non ? A moins que tu ne souhaites pas venir. Dans ce cas c'est différent, mais dit-le clairement.

Je commençais à m'énerver sans même le vouloir. J'étais déçue.

- Je dois voir James, il compte sur moi.

- Et moi non ?

- Tu m'as juste demandé de venir à la plage Bella, ce n'est pas comme si je te rendais un service en venant !

- Non mais ça me ferait plaisir.

- Ecoute, je me rattraperais autrement, mais là ce n'est pas possible.

- Ouais, j'ai l'habitude. Soufflais-je presque pour moi-même.

- Bella …

Il avait dit mon prénom comme si j'étais entrain de faire un caprice.

- Laisse tomber ok. Tu ne fais jamais rien pour que ça fonctionne !

J'ordonnais nerveusement mon plateau, à ce niveau de la conversation je savais que les cafés étaient froids et que ça ne servait plus à rien, mais je les ordonnais quand même pour me donner une constance.

- Et qu'est-ce qui est censé fonctionner au juste ? Demandait-il, comme une question piège.

Lui aussi commençait à s'énerver. Son regard se voilait. Je prenais un moment pour le dévisager avant de répondre :

- Tu sais, tes sautes d'humeurs commencent à me donner le tournis, je soupirais, je croyais … je croyais que tu avais dit vouloir faire plus d'efforts pour que ce truc, je nous désigne tour à tour, devienne un peu moins … bizarre … mais ce n'est clairement pas le cas.

- Et qu'est-ce que je fais là d'après toi ? On discute, dans un lieu public …

- Ah ouais, lançais-je, et tu peux m'expliquer la différence entre maintenant et le jour où tu m'as emmené au golf ?

Il ne trouvait rien à répondre.

- Oh pardon j'oubliais, tu voulais simplement coucher avec moi ce jour là ! Rétorquais-je.

- Je n'avais rien planifié. Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi à la fin ? !

- Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber. C'est pas grave. Va faire tes trucs avec James et moi j'irais à la plage.

Je me détournais pour partir.

- Très bien.

Sa voix était de glace.

Quand je me retournais, j'eu juste le temps de l'apercevoir quitter la cafétéria. Enervée, je reposais mon plateau sur le comptoir, assez brutalement, et renversais une partie de cafés.

_« Je hais ma vie »_, pensais-je face à ma stupidité.

Je me pinçais l'arrête du nez, respirant profondément, avant d'aller chercher des serviettes pour nettoyer ma bêtise.

- Vous permettez jeune fille ? Disait Alice en prenant un café au passage.

Rosalie était déjà installée à une table.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, me demandait-elle alors que moi et Alice prenions place, tu as l'air sur les nerfs ?

- Non ça va. Soufflait en appuyant ma tête sur mon coude. J'ai galéré avec ces maudits cafés. Me demandez pas pourquoi.

Alice goûtait le sien et grimaçait.

- C'est froid !

Les filles me lancèrent un regard de chien battu.

- Tu veux pas aller en chercher d'autres Bella, s'il te plait ?

Je me laissais tomber sur la table, découragée. Malheureusement pour moi, quand je croisais à nouveau leurs regards, leur demande n'avait toujours pas changé. C'est avec une flemme prodigieuse que je retournais au buffet. Une autre corvée d'adresse commençait.

***

Nous arrivions à Cecina vers 15h00. Dès que nous nous étions approchés de la plage, le bourdonnement sourd de la sono fit trembler les vitres, pourtant fermées, du 4x4. Pendant qu'Emmett cherchait une place pour se garer, je regardais les centaines de corps dénudés se trémousser en rythme sur le sable. Il faisait une chaleur à crever cet après-midi et il y avait autant de monde dans l'eau qu'en dehors. Une fois la voiture arrêtée, Alice et Rosalie se précipitèrent dehors bientôt suivis de Jasper et d'Emmett. Je mis un moment à les imiter. Tous ces déhanchés me donnaient le tournis. Ils étaient tous bien trop à l'aise là bas pour que je ne me sente pas complètement perdue. Finalement Alice m'extirpa (de force) du véhicule et nous regagnions la fête, suivant les trois autres. Ils étaient très excités à l'idée d'être à la fameuse fête de Cecina, Rosalie ne parlait que de ça depuis une semaine. C'était une sorte de tradition à laquelle, cette année, j'étais conviée. Dès que je foulais le sable brûlant, Alice entoura son bras avec le mien – peut-être pour être sûre que je ne m'échapperais pas – et commença à m'expliquer les uses et coutumes de « Cecina Beach », sur fond de House Music.

- C'est la plus grande fête de l'été par ici. Détend toi un peu, ça va être génial. Tout le monde est là dans le seul but de s'amuser alors souris, tu veux. M'ordonna-t-elle.

- Je sais Alice, c'est juste que je n'aie vraiment pas l'habitude de ce genre de fête. Tous ces gens sont si, une blonde en bikini très … vraiment très petit passa devant nous en gigotant des fesses, nus …

- C'est sur que sur une plage à 36° à l'ombre tout le monde est en anorak ! Plaisanta Alice, je la gratifiais d'un regard sombre.

Nous évitions de justesse un groupe de fille en bikini se trémoussant sur la musique, cocktail à la main. De vrai top modèles. Les hommes se retournèrent tous sur leur passage.

- Je vais me ridiculiser ici Alice, je n'ai jamais été adepte de la « Beach attitude ».

- Tu veux dire « Beach » ou « Bicth »?

Je riais.

- Un peu des deux je pense.

Une des blondes devant nous se mis à rire. Rire qui ressemblait plus à un cri de hyène. Moi et Alice échangions un regard entendu.

- Définitivement les deux, pour celle là.

- Et encore t'es gentille. Répondis-je encore navrée pour cette pauvre fille.

- Tu aurais dû venir avec Jake, il t'aurait tenu compagnie. Lança Alice en m'adressant un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendus.

- Vous êtes là pour me tenir compagnie, et puis je ne suis pas complètement associable, je sais parler aux gens tu sais, et même ceux que je ne connais pas, je te jure. Plaisantai-je.

- Ça n'est pas ce à quoi je faisais allusion.

- Alors à quoi tu faisais allusion Alice?

- Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre avec Jacob, la soirée au cinéma s'est bien passée d'après ce que tu m'as dit, alors pourquoi ne pas lui donner une chance? Il en crève d'envie le pauvre garçon.

- Alice je te répète pour l'énième fois que Jake et moi ne serons jamais rien de plus que des amis. J'adore Jacob, mais je ne suis pas attirée par lui. Ce genre de choses ne se contrôle pas tu sais.

- Je trouve ça bien dommage. Je n'ai pas laissé le choix à Jasper moi.

- Ça c'est parce que tu es une véritable tête à claque et qu'il était déjà raide dingue de toi ma belle.

- Tu me rappelles Edward. Sourit-elle.

Mon estomac se noua instantanément.

- Excuse-moi mais j'ai du mal à voir le rapport.

Toujours la bonne réplique, quand il faut, pour qu'on te fiche la paix.

- Tu n'as pas tord. Admis-je.

- J'aurais dû lui demander de venir. Enchaîna sa sœur.

- Il aurait probablement décliné.

- C'est probablement vrai.

- Je l'ai fais.

Pourquoi avais-je dit ça?! Elle arrêta de marcher.

- Pardon?!

- Oui, ce matin la cafétéria. Je l'ai croisé pendant que vous faisiez les courses et je lui ais proposé... puisque qu'on y allait tous. Il a dit non.

- Si on n'y allait tous pourquoi le proposer à mon frère et pas à ton ami Jake? Demanda Alice, méfiante.

- Simple concours de circonstance Alice. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de voir Jacob récemment.

- Mais Edward oui?

- Je te l'ai dit, on s'est croisée à …

- La cafétéria, oui j'ai compris. Coupa-t-elle, un sourire suspicieux sur les lèvres.

Il faillait absolument que je me sorte de ce pétrin. Alice la fouineuse commençait à se réveiller. Heureusement pour moi, Rosalie arriva pour nous entraîner dans l'eau, coupant ainsi les réflexions d'Alice. Je posais mon sac près du camp qu'Emmett et Jasper étaient entrain d'installer, et me mettais en maillot. Quand je rejoignais les filles au bord de l'eau je fus embarquée malgré moi dans un concours : _« Cecina White Shirt »_ - Le principe était simple : Filles contre garçons. Les hommes avaient tous revêtus la chemise blanche à l'effigie de la plage et nous, les femmes, devions leur récupérer. Pour cela nous avions participé à une sorte de Beach Volley dans lequel nous devions toucher le plus d'adversaire masculin possible. Pour une fois le jeu allait être facile. Toucher le plus de gens possible avec un ballon, je faisais ça tout le temps sans même le vouloir, dès qu'on m'en mettait un dans les mains. Jasper et Emmett avaient rejoint la partie et bientôt toute la gente masculine se mise à courir dans tous les sens pour éviter les assauts incessants de nos ballons projetés dans leur direction. Finalement Alice, Rosalie et moi nous en étions bien sortis. En fin de match, les filles reportèrent les chemises blanches et les hommes furent tous torses nus, au grand plaisir des dizaines de blonde autour. Pour une fois qu'un jeu avait eu pour but de déshabiller les hommes et non les femmes, je n'allais pas me plaindre. C'est en file indienne que, toutes de blanc vêtu et en rythme sur la musique, que nous courrions les pieds dans l'eau en riant avec nos chemises fraîchement gagnées. Pour nous récompenser de nos efforts, le gérant de la plage nous offrait les cocktails tout au long de la fête. Cocktails gratuits? Pour sur, je serais plus à l'aise en fin de soirée. L'alcool me montait vite à la tête. Malgré tout, je devais admettre qu'après une heure à courir sur la plage, rejetant ma frustration, via le ballon, sur des dizaines d'hommes, m'avait donné le sourire. Le faite que la plupart des femmes, mieux faites que moi, portent la même chose maintenant comblait le vide qu'il existait entre leur beauté parfaite et ma simple, mais naturelle, banalité.

J'avais même réussi à oublier Edward. En l'invitant, j'avais cru qu'il pouvait changer et qu'il ferrait un effort comme il me l'avait promis, mais je me trompais. Son amitié avec James passait avant toute chose, jamais je ne pourrais changer ça. Les gens ne changent pas. J'étais bien décidée à profiter de ma journée et à m'amuser avec les autres dans ce cadre idyllique. Même si Edward faisait monter l'adrénaline en moi comme personne, même si je me sentais libre et insouciante avec lui, je trouverais un substitue ici. J'étais jeune et en pleine forme, j'allais m'amuser comme toutes les filles de mon âge et prendre du bon temps. Quand étais-je devenue aussi dépendante de lui ? Lui ne m'attendrait certainement pas pour s'amuser à ma place. Oh non, certainement pas. Maintenant ça irait dans les deux sens. J'en avais assez d'être toujours celle qui attendait après lui. J'allais profiter de la vie, qu'Edward en face partie ou non. Après tout, j'avais vécu sans sa présence jusqu'ici, il suffisait d'oublier toutes ces sensations et les retrouver ailleurs. Il n'avait quand même pas le monopole de l'excitation?! J'étais forte et indépendante, je n'aurais pas dû lui laisser me prendre ça. C'était ma force, la chose qui comptait le plus à mes yeux et qui faisait de moi ce que j'étais aujourd'hui. Je devais arrêter cette drogue, je devais me sevrer. Je le devais avant de me perdre en lui, aussi agréable que ce soit. Edward Cullen n'était pas sain pour moi.

Je mettais un point d'honneur à m'amuser et profiter de cette journée. Le mélange de la musique et des vagues était grisant. Danser dans l'eau était bien sûr beaucoup plus facile pour moi que de le faire sur la terre ferme. Une piscine avait même été installée sur le sable (pour les personnes allergiques au sel peut-être), avec en son centre une petite scène où les des filles quelque peu délurées se déhanchaient de façon assez osée. Je suppose que ce genre de comportement faisait partie du packaging « fête branchée » sur la plage, mais pourquoi devaient-elles toutes ressembler à des mannequins? J'avais peut-être plus de dignité qu'elles, mais certainement pas la même allure. Si l'une d'elles avait proposé à Edward de l'accompagner, il aurait sûrement accepté. J'eus un pincement au cœur et plongeais la tête dans l'eau pour chasser cette éventualité de mon esprit.

Coupant mes réflexions pathétiques et rabaissantes, Alice et Rosalie me rejoignaient dans l'eau, me tendant un des cocktails « de la victoire », comme nous les avions baptisés. Je ne pouvais définitivement pas refuser une Marguarita bien fraîche, même si la boire en plein soleil n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée de la journée. Nous dansions toutes les trois, verres à la main, dans une mauvaise imitation des filles de la piscine, tout en explosant de rire. Rosalie et moi frottions nos postérieurs ensemble quand Alice criait « Hoouuuhoouu » en faisant tourner son poing au-dessus de sa tête. Cette petite danse finissait très vite en bataille d'eau et j'ingurgitais plusieurs fois de l'eau de mer quand Rose me coulait. Cette fille avait une force Herculéenne, pas étonnant qu'Emmett se tienne à carreaux. Un groupe de garçon nous avait rejoint et nous avions dansé avec eux. L'un d'entre eux semblait s'intéresser à moi. C'était le seul à toujours revenir dans ma direction. Plutôt pas mal avec ça, j'en étais fière. Comme quoi je valais bien une de ces blondinettes là bas. Edward était un idiot. Certains me trouvaient à leur goût, je n'aurais pas dû douter de moi parce que monsieur ne savait pas m'apprécier à ma juste valeur. Je valais plus que ce qu'il me laissait croire. Ensuite, Rosalie pria ces « gentlemen » de nous laisser et nous finissions nos verres plus calmement. Boire un verre dans la mer, un luxe qui ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit mais qui au final avait vraiment valu le coup. L'eau fraîche empêchait les vapeurs d'alcool de monter trop vite au cerveau et, avec le cocktail qu'on m'avait servi, c'était une aubaine. Le soleil amorçait sa décente derrière l'océan maintenant.

- J'ai les mains toutes fripées d'être rester à tremper. Boudait Alice en fixant ses paumes.

Ces réflexions me faisaient toujours sourire. Alice était à la fois l'archétype en puissance de « La Fille » et la personne la plus compréhensive, sincère et posée du monde. Un mélange explosif.

- Il faut qu'on passe à la Marina acheter les tenues pour ce soir. Lançait Rose en sirotant la fin de sa deuxième Pinia Colada, à la paille.

- Les tenues? Répétais-je.

- Bah oui bécasse, enchaînait Alice, la vraie fête c'est pour ce soir, là se ne sont que les échauffements. Je ne pense pas que tu ais pris quelque chose d'autre à te mettre, si?

- En même temps, je suis partie pour aller à la plage, pas à un défilé de mode Alice.

- Je te l'accorde, nous aurions dû te prévenir.

- C'est pour ça qu'on va s'éclipser entre filles pour aller faire un peu de shopping. Précisait Rose en me donnant un coup d'épaule.

- Mon dieu, du shopping avec elle?! Dis-je en désignant Alice qui me tirait la langue, tu es sure que je peux tenir le coup?

- T'inquiète ma belle, Rosalie entourait mes épaules et nous faisions face à Alice qui faisait mine de ne rien entendre, je te protègerais promis. Allez on sort, il faut que j'empreinte des sous à Emmett.

- Vas-y attaque tigresse ! L'encourageais Alice. J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle paire de chaussures.

Elle embrassa ma joue et nous sortions de l'eau. Rosalie partait devant et s'avançait vers les garçons dans une démarche calculée au possible. Le genre de démarche sexy devant laquelle Emmett ne pu s'empêcher de baver. Je pu admirer avec quelle habileté et savoir-faire, Rosalie réussie à soutirer de l'argent à Emmett. Comme si elle avait fais ça toute sa vie.

- Mon chéri? Dit-elle, innocemment les mains dans le dos, balançant les hanches de droite à gauche.

- Oh ça c'est pas bon … Jasper sauve-toi mon pote, elles vont attaquer ! Lança Emmett alors que Rose l'enlaçait déjà amoureusement.

- Tu sais à quel point je t'aime, pas vrai?

- Oui je suppose, répondit-il méfiant – n'osant même pas enlacée sa moitié - Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda-t-il, conscient que quelques choses se tramait dans la tête de sa compagne.

- Rien du tout. Répondit-elle, faussement indignée. Je n'ai pas le droit de faire un câlin au meilleur des petits amis du monde?

- Ça n'a jamais été gratuit en tout cas … Cracha Jasper en faisant semblant de tousser.

Rosalie lui lança un regard glacial et Jasper levait les mains au-dessus de sa tête, essayant de cacher son sourire. En retrait, Alice et moi essayions de contenir notre fou rire devant une telle manipulation. Rosalie était très forte pour obtenir d'Emmett ce qu'elle désirait.

- C'est que … Tu vois, expliquait-elle en baissant tristement les yeux, Bella n'a rien à se mettre pour ce soir et …

- Ah d'accord je vois, soupirait Emmett en se laissant tomber en arrière sur sa serviette, combien? Lança-t-il en souriant à Rose.

Il ne pouvait décidément rien lui refuser. Il regardait ensuite dans notre direction et, sans même nous concerter, Alice et moi arborions une moue tristounette de petites filles boudeuses. Jasper éclata de rire et Emmett se reportait sur Rose. Il était cerné.

- On va à la Marina, sur les quais tu sais. Sûrement chez Affliction …

- Rien que ça, le magasin où le moindre petit top est à 80$ !

Emmett essayait bien de sévir face à la manipulation mentale de sa petite amie, mais son sourire trahissait déjà sa perte.

- Oui mais ils sont si jolis ! S'il te plait !!

_« Oui s'il te plait !! »_, Reprenions-nous en chœur.

Je ne tenais pas spécialement au shopping mais je prenais un malin plaisir à torturer Emmett. Cette fois, le battement de cil de Rose lui donna le coup de grâce et il finit par lui confier sa carte de crédit. Celle-ci la pris, en l'embrassant sur le front, et revenait vers nous toute fière.

- Et pas plus de 300$ ok?! Cria l'ancien propriétaire de la Mastercard en regardant sa copine s'éloigner avec sa nouvelle meilleure amie en plastique.

- Oui oui. Lui répondait-elle vaguement.

Jasper lança un regard navré à son ami.

- Quoi? Se défit-il. Elle a dit « S'il te plait ». Je l'ai bien éduqué ! C'est moi le patron !

- Bah voyons … Soufflait Jasper en riant. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut de toi mon pote.

Jasper rirait toujours quand Alice se pencha sur lui.

- Toi n'en profites pas pour picorer dans le pique-nique de ce soir, je te connais.

- Promis. Dit-il tout sourire quand Alice déposait un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Emmett explosa de rire.

- Franchement, regarde-toi avant de me critiquer la prochaine fois mec.

Je partais avec les filles le long de la plage, les vagues venant occasionnellement s'échouer sur nos chevilles, en direction de la marina. Esmé m'en avait déjà parlé. L'endroit était très joli selon elle. Et il l'était. Nous arrivions sur les quais en face du port où étaient amarrés quelques bateaux de pêche ainsi que des voiliers de plaisance. Diverses boutiques de souvenirs et autres échoppes de pêcheurs se partageaient l'espace réduit des quais. Nous nous frayons un chemin parmi les nombreux touristes et commencions à remonter la rive gauche.

Dans la première boutique, Alice essaya quelques robes, tournant sur elle-même à chaque fois pour avoir notre avis. Rose et moi restions sur les jeans, les t-shirt aux imprimés trash et les blousons. Le goût raffiné et sophistiqué d'Alice fut mis à rude épreuve mais quand nous entrions chez Affliction, nous tombions toutes les trois d'accord. Cette marque était connue pour satisfaire aussi bien les rockers, les bickers, les filles au Converse (moi en l'occurrence) et les _« femmes de transition »_, comme se qualifiait Rosalie _« ni jeune, ni vieille – chic mais pas trop »_. Mon regard se porta immédiatement sur le rayon jean. Rosalie nous fit ensuite essayer une paire de lunette noire, pendant qu'Alice cherchait désespérément son bonheur. Finalement elle avait atterri dans le rayon « bijoux fantaisies » et retrouvais le sourire. Rosalie examinait une veste en jean noir à l'effigie de la marque quand je sortais de la cabine d'essayage avec un jean bleu clair et un t-shirt large a imprimé noir. Nous n'avions toujours pas quitté nos lunettes. Après m'être regardé dans le miroir, je décidais d'acheter ces articles, malheureusement le prix sur l'étiquette m'en dissuadait vite. Dépitée, je m'asseyais sur un tabouret en regardant les filles s'affairer autour de moi.

- Regarde, Rosalie me montrais la veste qu'elle tenait depuis un bon quart d'heure, qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Pour Emmett.

- Tu utiliserais sa carte de crédit pour lui acheter des fringues?

Elle haussait les épaules.

- C'est complètement contre-productif! M'exclamai-je.

- Là elle n'a pas tord. Surenchérie Alice.

Blasée, Rose rangeait la veste.

- Tu sais ce qui est aussi contre-productif Bella?

Elle croisa mon regard en abaissant ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez, avant de répondre à sa propre question.

- Le fait de ne pas avoir pris le numéro de ce charmant jeune homme qui se frottait à toi dans l'eau tout à l'heure.

- Tu l'as vu aussi ?! Riait Alice.

Je haussais les épaules à mon tour.

- La nuit n'est pas finie les filles, il sera peut-être encore sur la plage tout à l'heure.

- Oh la petite coquine, elle a tout prévu. S'exclamait Rosalie en me tapant fièrement dans la main.

Je lui adressais un faible sourire.

- C'était quoi ce regard?

- Peut-être que Bella à d'autres plans que ce garçon sur la plage. Lançait alors Alice avec un petit sourire en coins.

- C'est qui ?! M'interrogeait subitement Rose comme si sa vie en dépendait. C'est Jacob ?! Je le savais.

J'allais répliquer mais finissais par abandonner. J'en avais marre de répéter sans arrêt les même choses.

- Oublie Jake, lançait finalement Alice, elle a invité Edward. Disait-elle, avec toujours le même sourire.

- C'était par simple politesse. Rien de plus. Corrigeais-je.

- Edward? Répétait son acolyte. Comme dans Edward Cullen?

- Parce que t'en connais d'autre? Lui demandais-je, légèrement agacée.

- Mais … Pourquoi?

Elle avait presque l'air dégoûté.

- Je trouve ça gentil de sa part de l'avoir invité, me défendait Alice, personne ne le fait jamais.

- Oui parce qu'il ne veut jamais venir.

- Bon ça suffit, je me levais d'un bon, je l'ai invité parce que j'apprécie sa compagnie …

Rose allait enchaîner mais je l'arrêtais.

- C'est un ami. Il a dit non … Il avait sûrement mieux à faire donc … Fin de l'histoire.

La nuit commençait à tomber quand nous quittions le magasin et les réverbères s'allumèrent sur notre passage, nous éclairant d'une lumière orange. Après le léger froid qui était survenu dans la boutique, le sujet « Edward » était clos (merci mon dieu). J'avais cru mourir de honte à l'intérieur. Nous avions réglé nos achats et les filles, ou plutôt Emmett, avait réglé pour moi le fameux jeans trop cher et le t-shirt.

Nos discutions avaient reprisent d'elles même quand nous rencontrions, par hasard, les trois garçons qui avaient danser avec nous, plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Ils proposèrent de nous raccompagner jusqu'à la plage. Comme un fait exprès, Alice et Rose prirent les deux autres garçons à part et me laissait en retrait avec celui qui me faisait les yeux doux.

- Je suis Tom.

- Bella. Répondis-je en souriant.

- Américaine ?

- Ça se voit tant que ça? Plaisantais-je.

- L'accent ne trompe pas.

- Toi tu n'en as aucun en revanche. Lui fis-je remarquer.

- J'ai vécu là bas pendant 1 an quand je faisais mes études. Ensuite, on a déménagé …

Je voulais m'intéresser à tout ce que Tom disait. Il était intéressant. J'étais intéressée. Il me racontait déjà sa vie quand mon esprit lâcha prise et qu'Edward refaisait surface dans ma tête. Je le voyais sourire, comme s'il avait su avant moi qu'aussi gentil que soit Tom, il n'aurait aucune chance avec moi. Plus j'essayais de me concentrer sur Tom et plus je pensais à Edward. Je finissais même par le comparer. Comment les yeux bleus de Tom n'étaient rien comparés à la beauté des yeux verts d'Edward ou comment la coupe ordonnée de Tom était d'un ennui mortel comparé aux épis rebelles d'E...

- Alors?

- Hein?

Je sortais de ma rêverie avec cette sensation désagréable dans la poitrine. Celle que l'on ressent quand quelqu'un vous a réveillé de force.

- Tu es d'accord sur le principe?

- Oh oui, lançais-je la plus convaincante possible, tout à fais !

- Je savais qu'on était fait pour s'entendre toi et moi Bella !

Cet élan d'enthousiasme me laissait de marbre et alors que Tom foulait le sable avant moi, je lançais un petit : _« C'est ce que je pensais aussi ! Génial ! »_, dont fort heureusement il ne perçut pas le sarcasme.

Tom et ses amis étaient restés avec notre groupe tout au long de la soirée et, finalement ça n'était pas plus mal. Je faisais un travail de concentration énorme pour ne pas que mon esprit ne diverge à nouveau et pour ça, je participais à toutes les conversations. Les cocktails coulaient à flots, la musique était en adéquation avec l'ambiance de la soirée, le temps était agréable, les gens étaient gentils : Que demander de plus ? Bien sûr, Tom était un peu collant mais après tout, je me sentais mieux dans ma peau en voyant que certains hommes pouvaient m'apprécier sans me traiter comme de la crotte. Je m'amusais, cette soirée, toute cette journée était vraiment réussie et je n'avais pas besoin d'Edward finalement. Après tout, s'il préférait ses amis à sa famille … à moi, c'était son problème. Je n'allais pas m'empêcher de vivre pour Edward Cullen. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui pour que ma soirée soit une réussite. S'il avait été là, il n'aurait de toute façon pas eu la moindre attention envers moi, avec toutes ces filles, mille fois plus belles que moi. C'était une bonne chose qu'il ne soit pas là. Il ne me manquait pas et je n'étais pas du tout vexée qu'il ait refusé de m'accompagner. Pourquoi le serais-je? Hein … Pourquoi le serais-je?

Je soupirais et reprenais une gorgée de bière en essayant de reprendre le cours de la conversation après m'être rendue compte de mon absence passagère. Je me concentrais alors sur le spectacle impressionnant que nous offraient deux cracheurs de feu. Ils avaient enflammé une corde et la faisant tourner, alors que des téméraires tentaient de sauter par-dessus. Ils appelaient ça : _« La corde du destin »_. Tom me lança une petite blague à laquelle je me forçais à rire, puis il enchaînait sur autre chose. Qu'est-ce que ce mec pouvait être bavard ! Malgré tout, je souriais. Mon regard bifurqua légèrement vers Alice pour trouver une issue de secours. C'est là que je la vis ouvrir grand les yeux, fixant un point par-dessus son épaule. Son menton tomba un instant, mais elle s'était ressaisie en croisant mon regard. Elle me prit la bouteille des mains et son sourire s'élargit. La chanson du moment, celle du DJ français David Guetta, « _**When Love Takes Over**_ », débutait.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

- Hum rien, dit-elle l'air innocente, je crois que je vais aller voir ce que fais Jasper.

- Avec ma bière?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, quelque chose me dit que tu n'en auras plus besoin dans quelques minutes. Tu viens Tom, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.

Déjà elle entourait les épaules de Tom pour l'entraîner ailleurs.

- Alice ?

Elle tourna la tête vers moi, entraînant toujours le pauvre Tom dans ses pas.

- Regarde qui est là.

D'un mouvement du menton elle me désignait quelqu'un derrière moi et s'éclipsait avant que je ne puisse la questionner. Quand je me retournais, mon cœur manqua un battement. Edward était là. A quelques mètres de moi. Il me fixait d'une drôle de façon, je ne l'avais jamais lu dans ses yeux avant ce soir. Un mélange de colère, de joie, de peine, d'incompréhension et d'urgence. J'étais à peu près certaine de lui renvoyer la même image à ce moment précis. Aucun de nous ne bougeait. Occasionnellement, son regard se portait sur les gens qui le saluait, mais très vite il revenait à moi. Je devais souvent le chercher du regard parmi la foule qui passait sans arrêt entre nous. Mon cerveau avait arrêté de fonctionner. Pendant un instant je n'entendis plus que les battements sourds de mon cœur, tambourinant dans mes tempes. Je devais me forcer à respirer lentement par la bouche pour ne pas hurler. Un flot d'émotion tellement intense bouillonnait à l'intérieur de mon ventre que j'avais l'impression d'être une bombe à retardement. Parfois il esquissait un sourire. J'étais clouée au sol, je n'avais vraiment aucune idée de ce que je devais faire. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, il était venu. Il avait annulé ses plans pour venir à la plage avec nous. Je n'osais penser qu'il n'était là que pour moi, même s'il m'avait transpercé du regard depuis l'instant où nos yeux s'étaient croisés.

Ma gorge se noua quand je le vis slalomer tant bien que mal entre les dizaines de personnes qui nous séparaient. Il ne marchait pas vite, il prenait son temps mais il ne me lâchait jamais des yeux, comme un coureur fixant la ligne l'arrivée. D'un regard si intense que je me serais liquéfiée sur place si j'avais été faite de glace.

Quand la musique s'amplifiait comme au prémisse d'un crescendo, mes pieds se mirent à avancer sans que je leurs en donne l'ordre. Je ne pouvais plus rien voir d'autre qu'Edward, le sang battant dans mes tempes. Mes jambes tremblaient et j'avais envie de vomir. J'avais peur mais j'allais vers lui. Tout mon corps vibrait au son de la musique qui ne faisait que s'amplifier autour de moi, me donnant la force et le courage de continuer à avancer. J'essayais de rester lucide, mais le simple fait qu'il ait changé d'avis me remplissait d'une joie immense et, en même temps, j'étais terrifiée. Très vite, nous accélérions. Les gens semblaient se resserrer sur nous rien que pour nous empêcher de nous rejoindre. Ou était-ce parce que je me jetais maintenant dans la foule sans la moindre hésitation ? Enfin, j'arrivais à sa hauteur. Edward fit encore quelques pas lents vers moi avant de s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de moi. J'arrêtais de respirer. La musique devenait folle. Elle allait bientôt exploser en apothéose, faisant cracher les basses.

Je passais nerveusement la main dans mes cheveux et regardais autour de nous.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Réussi-je à dire.

Edward passa lentement son bras derrière mon dos, calant sa main sur mes reins et m'attira lentement à lui. Son regard remonta lentement de mes hanches jusqu'à mon visage, comme si ce simple geste venait de lui brûler la main. Cette proximité, surtout en publique, me mise mal à l'aise et je restais prostrée.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Il y a beaucoup de gens ici. Chuchotai-je en vérifiant autour de nous que personne ne nous voit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont trop occupés à boire et danser pour se rendre compte de ce que l'on fait.

Sa voix était rauque. Il soupira en resserrant son emprise autour de moi. Mes mains virent se plaquer d'elles même contre sur ses bras, comme pour le repousser. Mais nous savions tous les deux que je n'en avais pas la force.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Répétai-je.

Il me gratifia d'un de ces sourires affreusement sexy dont lui seul avait le secret et alors que la musique atteignait son paroxysme, déchaînant la foule, il plaqua ses lèvres chaudes contre les miennes, leur inculquant un mouvement passionné. Il enfonça sa main dans mes cheveux, maintenant mon visage en place et son bras autour de ma taille me serrait tellement fort que je décollais presque les pieds du sol. Mon cerveau cessait de fonctionner. J'eus une absence tellement j'étais abasourdie. Il avait osé, il m'embrassait en publique. Certes la foule nous cachait certainement de sa famille mais il connaissait des gens ici, et pourtant il m'embrassait. Il n'était là que pour moi. Je me laissais alors prendre au jeu, donnant plus de force à mes lèvres, agrippant ses cheveux. Nos langues entrèrent en contact, brûlantes, avides l'une de l'autre. La peur d'être découverte était plus intense que jamais. Toutes les sensations que j'avais ressentie en allant le rejoindre quelques minutes plus tôt m'explosèrent en plein cœur. Je gémissais dans sa bouche, mon entrain mourrant dans la musique ambiante. Mais lui l'avait sentit et souriait sur mes lèvres alors que nous reprenions notre souffle.

- Tu as les yeux qui brillent. Souffla-t-il sur mes lèvres avant de le capturer de nouveau.

Je me dégageais tant bien que mal.

- Pourquoi …Qu'est-ce que … tu …

Impossible de faire une phrase correcte dans mon état.

- Tu vois que je peux faire des efforts parfois ?

Il souriait avant d'embrasser mon front.

- Je n'en attendais pas tant.

Edward me relâchait doucement et je faisais un pas en arrière. Nous nous retrouvions tous les deux, l'un en face de l'autre, bizarrement gêné après ce moment qui ne nous ressemblait pas. Finalement nous partions en éclat de rire, remarquant l'attitude stupide de nous adoptions.

- Tu n'avais pas quelque chose d'important à faire avec James ?

- Je lui ais dit de se débrouiller sans moi. Pour une fois.

- Et ? Il n'a rien dit ?

- Je ne lui ais pas laissé le choix en faite.

Mon regard vrillait une seconde par-dessus son épaule.

- Il ne m'en voudra pas. Ajouta Edward.

- Tu crois ? On ne dirait pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

Je le désignais discrètement. James se tenait à quelques mètres de nous, dans l'ombre une camionnette. Il nous observait sans même se rendre compte que je l'avais vu. Edward jetait un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui et quand je captais de nouveau son regard, cette petite lueur de bonheur qui l'habitait quelques instants plus tôt avait disparue.

- Viens. Dit-il en me prenant la main pour m'inciter à bouger. On va rejoindre les autres.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il ne répondait pas et m'entraînait déjà dans la foule.

- Edward. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Alors il s'arrêtait et prenait mon visage dans ses mains.

- Rien, dit-il en se voulant rassurant, tout va bien d'accord ? J'ai juste envie de passer une bonne soirée avec toi et les autres. Et c'est ce qu'on va faire d'accord. Laisse moi gérer ça.

- Bon … très bien. Répondis-je un peu confuse.

Il me souriait de nouveau et nous allions rejoindre les autres. Alice et Jasper furent les premiers que nous apercevions. Edward relâchait ma main et déjà le contact de sa paume dans la mienne, ce toucher si délicieux, me manquait. Je n'avais jamais été ce genre de fille démonstrative pour qui tenir la main d'un homme était signe de possession, mais ces gestes si simples étaient tellement rares avec Edward qu'ils en devenaient presque érotiques. Les quelques minutes où je l'avais suivi, ma main dans la sienne, n'avaient été que pur plaisir. J'étais fière. Je m'étais sentie belle. Bien plus encore que quand il m'avait embrassé. J'aurais aimé attirer la jalousie de certaines femmes sur notre passage. Nous restions côte à côte cependant quand nous nous approchions du reste du clan Cullen. Après Alice et Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie apparaissaient à notre vue. Le sourire d'Alice s'agrandissait quand elle voyait son frère arriver et elle lui sautait au cou.

- Tu es venu ! S'exclamait Alice. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris tout ce temps ?

- J'avais un petit truc à finir mais je n'aurais pas raté la fameuse soirée annuelle de Cecina Beach. Répondait Edward, rendant son étreinte à sa sœur.

Alice était aux anges, ça se voyait dans ses yeux.

- Je suis contente que tu sois là.

Il se contentait de lui sourire.

Ces deux là étaient touchant. Je voyais qu'Alice souffrait du fait que son frère ne soit plus assez présent pour elle que quand ils étaient plus jeunes, mais elle avait trop de respect pour lui pour lui en demander la raison. Ce soir, ils avaient l'air d'avoir 15 ans de nouveau. Je souriais en les observant, reprenant une bière au passage. La musique changeait et un autre morceau enchaînait.

- Black Eyed Peas Baby ! Lançait Emmett à sa dulcinée, d'un clin d'œil.

Je voyais le visage de Rosalie s'enflammer comme si elle allait hurler de joie. Alice s'était immédiatement tournée vers elle aussi.

- J'adore cette chanson ! S'exclamait Rose.

- Yeah ! « _**I gotta felling**_ », chantait Alice en se dandinant déjà.

Avant que je ne comprenne comment, je me retrouvais sur la piste de danse avec Rosalie, imitant tant bien que mal les mouvements des gens qui se serraient contre moi. Je n'étais pas très bonne danseuse mais à vrai dire, l'adrénaline que m'avait donné le baiser d'Edward coulait encore dans mes veines, me donnant l'énergie nécessaire pour oublier mes complexes. Je me sentais bien. Vivante. Je me laissais aller et peut importe si mes mouvements n'étaient pas aussi gracieux que ceux des autres. Je m'amusais. Alice, entraînant Jasper par la main, nous rejoignait. Celle-ci m'enlaçait en riant et je dansais avec elle. Je tournais sur moi-même, passant de personne en personne. Cette chanson était réellement enivrante, s'accordant parfaitement avec l'ambiance de la soirée. J'arrivais à Jasper et nous exécutions ensemble une chorégraphie digne du film _Saturday Night Fever_, déclenchant les rires des gens qui nous entouraient. Emmett m'attrapait alors par le bras et me soulevait du sol, me faisant faire une pirouette rock acrobatique quand moi je lui criais d'arrêter. Cependant, je riais tellement que je n'arrivais pas à être assez persuasive. Alors que je me débattais pour retrouver le sable sous mes pieds, Emmett et moi tombions fesses les premières sur le sol entraînant Rosalie avec nous. Nous éclations de rire en nous affalant dans le sable.

Je me sentais soudainement tirée du sol par une main masculine dans mon dos. Je souriais déjà espérant que se soit lui. Ses bras m'entourent chaleureusement la taille mais quand je lui faisais fasse, je découvrais dans un léger sursaut que ses bras appartenaient en faite à Tom. Ne souhaitant pas être malpolie, je rentrais dans son jeu et dansais avec lui. Mais très vite, ces gestes se firent plus pressants, ses mains passant de mes hanches à mes riens, me rapprochant toujours plus près de lui malgré toutes mes tentatives pour l'esquiver. Il était lui aussi prit dans l'euphorie du moment, ne remarquant plus mes réticences. Voilà maintenant qu'il posait son front sur le mien, frottant son bassin sur mon ventre. Il me gâchait mon plaisir cet abruti trop entreprenant. Je croisais le regard de mes amies qui elles avaient bien vu que Tom dépassait les bornes, même si le pauvre le pensait pas à mal. Rosalie allait intervenir mais juste au moment où j'allais le repousser plus violemment, on me tirait en arrière. Je me retrouvais prisonnière d'autres bras. Ceux là m'étaient bien plus familiers.

- Tu permets ? Lançait poliment Edward à l'attention de Tom.

Celui-ci parut légèrement vexé et fusilla Edward du regard. Edward lui, lui renvoyait un sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'il ferait si Tom persistait sur cette voix. Finalement, et au vu de tous les regards posés sur lui, Tom se détendait et faisait signe à Edward, d'un air presque gentleman, que tout était cool avant de s'éloigner.

- Merci. Soufflais-je à Edward.

Les autres recommencèrent à danser quand il me faisait tourner sur moi-même pour que l'on se retrouve face à face.

- Je te laisse seule deux minutes et les loups rappliquent.

- Pour sa défense il était là avant toi. Plaisantais-je.

- Ah bon, il coupa subitement notre petite danse, très bien je te laisse te débrouiller avec lui dans ce cas. Répondait-il, me prenant à mon propre jeu.

- Non ! Reste !

Je le rattrapais par la chemise et l'attirais vers moi. Edward se lassait faire sans résistance avec un sourire vainqueur sur le visage. Il passait son bras autour de mes épaules, prenant l'excuse de la danse pour justifier nos rapprochements et je boudais contre son torse, déclenchant son hilarité.

Le DJ enchaînait sur _**Hand in my Pocket**_ d'Alanis Morissette, Edward embrassait le sommet de mon crâne et j'entourais mon bras autour de sa taille. Bras dessus, bras dessous nous retrouvions les autres et, sur ce morceau, nous formions un cercle. Alice se plaçait à gauche d'Edward, Rosalie à ma droite, suivie de Jasper et Emmett. Une ronde infernale s'enclenchait. Nous tournions tous de plus en plus vite.

_« I'm broke but I'm happy, I'm poor but I'm kind,  
I'm short but I'm healthy, yeah »_

Très vite des gens que nous ne connaissions même pas se joignaient à nous, le cercle s'agrandissant. Edward et moi faisions ce qu'il fallait pour rester côte à côte. Nous échangions des regards complices de temps à autres. Il était vraiment détendu, heureux d'être avec nous. Ce cercle était devenu l'image d'une jeunesse pleine de vie partageant un moment très particulier. Le genre de communion qui n'arrive que très rarement. Ces instants où l'étranger d'il y a deux minutes deviens l'ami et le frère des deux minutes suivantes. Ce genre de chose qui vous fait dire que finalement, vous n'êtes pas si seul sur cette terre.

_« 'cause I've got one hand in my pocket  
And the other one is giving a ... »_

« _HIGH FIVE_ !! », criait le groupe exponentiel que nous venions de créer.

Nous vivions un instant presque surnaturel. Euphorisant. Revitalisant. J'oubliais tout. Cette soirée resterait gravée dans ma mémoire à jamais. Dans un enchaînement parfait, _**Praise you**_ de FatBoy Slim commençait. Notre masse s'éparpillait peu à peu, recommençant à bouger par petits groupes, Edward et moi en profitions pour nous éloigner de la foule. Une fois encore il me prit la main et un courant « _électrico-adrénalien_ » me traversa de la tête aux pieds. Il m'entraînait dans sa course, si rapidement que je trébuchais à plusieurs reprise, mes rires incessants n'aidant pas ma coordination. Avant que je ne m'étale sur le sable, je lui sautais sur le dos et il continuait à courir. Je tendais mes bras à l'horizontale telles les ailes d'un oiseau, laissant le vent glisser sur moi. J'étais libre et le sourire qui illuminait mon visage en était la preuve. Quand il me reposait, au couvert de la digue qui bordait la plage, je lui sautais au cou et Edward me faisait tourner dans les airs. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que nous étions entrain de faire. Nous étions simplement survoltés par la musique qui nous résonnait encore dans nos oreilles. Quand mes pieds retrouvaient enfin le sol, j'attrapais ses lèvres lui insufflant tout mon espoir et toute ma fougue. C'était un baiser impatient et désordonné mais il était pur. Quand nous nous détachions, ses lèvres trouvaient ma nuque et je me laissais bercer par ses caresses, m'accrochais à sa nuque les yeux clos. Il reculait et plongeait son regard émeraude dans le mien.

- Tu aurais été bête de manquer ça.

- Le pire des fous. Répondit-il, calant son front sur le mien en me berçant lentement.

- Pourquoi ça n'est pas toujours comme ça ? Soufflai-je après un moment.

- Parce que qu'une nuit comme celle là n'arrive que très rarement.

- Pourquoi?

Il haussait les épaules.

- Peut-être que nous ne serions plus en mesure de les apprécier si elles étaient trop récurrentes.

Je méditais sa réponse.

- Autant en profiter alors. En concluais-je.

Je reculais lentement vers la mer. Edward restait figé, presque déçus que je me sois détachée de lui.

- A quoi tu penses? Demandait-il, amusé.

Je déboutonnais lentement mon chemisier tout en reculant, sans jamais le quitter des yeux.

- Ca te dis un petit bain de minuit ?

- Techniquement il n'est pas loin de 3 heures du matin.

Je quittais mon jeans, me retrouvant en sous-vêtements devant lui.

- Ne joue pas les rabat-joie tu veux. Lançais-je en retirant moi soutien-gorge, me couvrant pudiquement la poitrine.

- Loin de moi cette idée. Répondait-il ne pouvant s'empêcher de me détailler.

J'avais déjà les pieds dans l'eau.

- Alors tu viens? Demandais-je en faisant une moue digne d'une petite manipulatrice, telle la digne représentante de Rosalie Hale.

Il riait et s'élançait vers moins en retirant ses vêtements dans la foulée. Je me jetais à l'eau en vitesse dans l'espoir (très hypocrite) de lui échapper. Malgré l'heure avancée, l'eau était encore tiède. En deux brasses il m'avait rejoint et coulée par la même occasion. En remontant à la surface, je m'agrippais à son cou pour essayer de lui faire boire la tasse mais il ne bronchait pas. Le fait qu'il ait encore pied et moi non jouait grandement en sa faveur. Edward me refaisait passer devant lui sans mal. J'entourais mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Nous nous regardions un moment en silence. Il avait l'air d'être en pleine réflexion. Il était avec moi, bien présent, mais ses yeux trahissaient un lourd conflit intérieur. Finalement, il prenait la parole :

- Tu es très belle.

Edward caressait doucement ma joue et je fermais les yeux à son contact pour en apprécier la douceur.

- Pourquoi tu es venu Edward ?

Il soupirait.

- Il faut croire que je n'aime pas savoir que tu m'en veux trop longtemps.

- Je ne t'en voulais pas.

Il me lançait un regard dubitatif.

- Je t'assure. Tu fais ce que tu veux. C'est juste que … j'ai du mal à te suivre parfois.

La seule réponse qu'il me donnait en retour était un baiser, lent, patient, définitivement différent de ce auxquels j'avais été habituée de sa part. Il ne cherchait même pas ma langue, nous prenions simplement le temps d'apprécier le contact de nos lèvres se caressant. Dans cette position je sentais à la pression qu'il me rendait contre mon bassin qu'il aurait été capable d'aller plus loin. Nous aurions très bien pu faire l'amour et l'idée ne m'aurait pas déplus, mais Edward n'en faisait rien. Il se contentait de me caresser sagement le visage, la nuque ou les cheveux et moi je me laissais aller dans ses bras. Jamais nous n'avions été si calmes. C'était venu naturellement. Les choses étaient entrain de changer. Cette idée se répercutait physiquement en moi et je frissonnais.

- Tu as froid ? Chuchota-t-il sur mes lèvres.

- Un peu oui.

Il nous transportait alors hors de l'eau, moi restant enroulée autour de sa taille. J'avais l'impression d'être un poids plume dans ses bras. Il me reposait délicatement sur le sable. Je grelottais, entourant mes bras autour de moi pour m'insuffler un peu de chaleur.

- La prochaine fois j'y réfléchirais à deux fois avant de me baigner en pleine nuit.

Il enfilait son pantalon qui lui collait à la peau sous l'effet de l'eau de mer.

- Attend moi là.

Edward partait rapidement sur les lieux de la fête et revenait avec ma serviette. Il me l'entourait autour des épaules et me ramenait à lui pour me frictionner le dos. Je me laissais aller contre son torse, respirant le mélange de l'odeur naturelle de sa peau et de l'iode.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Humm non, j'ai très froid. Mentis-je, un sourire dans la voix

Il riait doucement, resserrant d'avantage ses bras autour de moi.

- Et maintenant ?

- C'est beaucoup mieux.

- Je connais un moyen de te réchauffer.

- Ah oui ? Répondis-je, innocemment.

Sa main glissait sous mon menton et mes lèvres retrouvèrent les siennes dans la même douceur que dans l'eau.

- Effectivement, admis-je avant d'ouvrir les yeux, c'est une très bonne technique.

Le ciel commençait déjà à s'éclaircir au-dessus de nous. Nous nous installions sur le sable, moi confortablement appuyée contre son torse, ses bras autour de moi pour regarder l'aube se lever. Nous ne parlions plus. Le temps s'était arrêté et nous nous délections simplement de cet instant. Une fois que le soleil devenait trop présent, dévoilant notre moment aux yeux des gens, nous partions rejoindre les autres. Edward me laissait à la lisière de la digue, préférant s'éloigner pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Je le regardais monter dans sa voiture avant de rejoindre le groupe. Quand j'arrivais, Jasper portait Rosalie endormie dans ces bras pendant qu'Emmett allait chercher le 4x4. La pauvre Alice traînait les pieds derrière eux et quand j'approchais, elle enroulait son bras autour de mes épaules, appuyant sa tête dessus. Tout le monde était tellement fatigué que personne ne me questionna sur mon absence ou celle d'Edward. Des gens dormaient encore sur le sable parmi les débris de la fête qui s'y était déroulée.

Quand j'arrivais dans ma chambre, à 7 heures du matin, je m'étalais directement sur mon lit sans même prendre la peine de me déshabiller. Je m'endormais très vite. Cette soirée avait été tout simplement magique.

***

Il était 16 heures quand je descendais. Tout le monde était dans la cuisine, les yeux cernés comme les miens. Je prenais place avec le reste du groupe autour de l'îlot central de la cuisine pendant qu'Esmé, en mère dévouée, nous préparait de bonnes crêpes et du café chaud. D'après Emmett, c'était le menu auxquels ils avaient le droit chaque année après l'aventure Cecina. Les filles avaient une gueule de bois monumentale et Alice supportait mal les bruits qui l'entouraient. Bien sûr son frère en profitait pour se servir de ses couverts comme des baguettes de batterie près de ses oreilles, pour la faire hurler de rage.

Après m'être restaurée, je sortais. Je n'avais qu'une envie, qu'une seule idée en tête : retrouver Edward et finir ma nuit dans ses bras. Quand tout le monde retournait se reposer, j'en profitais pour m'échapper. Bizarrement, une fois dehors, je m'apercevais qu'il faisait gris. C'était la première fois que je voyais Volterra sous un ciel chargé. Un orage menaçait, un temps parfait pour rester sous la couette. Les rideaux du pool étaient tirés quand j'arrivais. J'entrais doucement. Edward était allongé sur son lit, fixant le plafond dans l'obscurité.

_« Parfait »_, pensais-je avant de m'allonger directement sur lui en souriant.

Son regard bifurqua sur moi une seconde avant qu'il ne le reporte sur le plafond, dépourvu de toute émotion.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'es de mauvaise humeur ?

- Je suis fatigué c'est tout. Répondit-il, la voix terne.

Je le fixais un instant et décidais de trouver un moyen de le mettre de meilleure humeur. Je remontais jusqu'à sa bouche pour l'embrasser mais encore une fois, sa réaction ne fut pas la meilleure. Son bras reposait mollement dans mon dos et ses lèvres avaient à peine bougée. J'étais frustrée de le retrouver dans cet état alors que moi, au contraire, j'étais plus en forme que jamais.

- Ok … Soupirais-je en me relevant. Je vais te laisser te réveiller je crois.

- Attend. Bella.

Déjà à la porte je lui faisais face. Il s'était levé.

- Vien on va faire un tour.

Il sortait rapidement et je restais bloquée à l'intérieur. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Je le suivais malgré tout. Il marchait vite, s'éloignant dans les champs. J'avais du mal à le suivre. Un coup de tonnerre grondait entraînant avec lui une violente averse. Nous courrions nous réfugier à l'abri d'un arbre, trempés en quelques secondes.

- Je ne suis pas sure qu'une balade soit une bonne idée on devrait rentrer. Lançais-je en regardant les trombes d'eau devant nous.

- On ne devrait pas être ami.

Cette phrase était sortie de nulle part. Je tournais lentement le visage vers lui comme si la répercussion de ces mots en moi avait ralentit mon corps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Un sentiment de peur m'envahissait en même temps que je prononçais ces mots.

- Tout ça, toi et moi. Ça ne peut pas fonctionner. Faut qu'on arrête.

Je n'arrivais plus à parler. Je ne comprenais même pas ce qui était entrain de se passer.

- C'est pas bien, continuait-il sans me regarder, on dérive toi et moi.

- On dérive. Soufflais-je.

- On devient trop … on se voit trop. J'ai besoin de respirer.

- Respirer ?

Ce seul mot suffit à réveiller ma colère.

- Tu aurais du y penser un peu plus tôt. Disons, hier soir, avant de venir à la plage. Crachais-je en me levant d'un bon. Ça te prend comme ça ? D'un seul coup ? !

Il ne me regardait même plus dans les yeux. Son visage n'affichait plus aucune expression. On aurait dit un robot.

- Edward ? ! L'appelais-je, agacée. Bella. Tu te souviens ? !

Il revenait à moi.

- Explique moi ce qui t'arrive parce que là je comprends rien. Tu ne veux plus qu'on se voie ?

- Si bien sûr que si ! Lançait-il rapidement. Seulement, plus comme ça. Je ne veux plus qu'on se voie … en dehors de la famille.

Ensuite il se levait et sortait du couvert des arbres. J'étais soufflée. Complètement perdue. Comment, après cette nuit, pouvait-on en arriver là ? Sans même croiser mon regard il lâchait un malheureux : « Désolé » et s'éloignait. Mes jambes avancèrent d'elles même et je me retrouvais à mi-chemin entre lui et l'arbre.

- Edward !

Il s'arrêtait et se retournait vers moi, le visage froid. Je ne pouvais plus parler mais il lu dans mon regard que j'attendais une explication.

- Je cherche juste un plan cul ! Après j'aime foutre le camp et qu'on me foute la paie tu comprends ?!

Je ne le reconnaissais pas. Ces mots, ces intonations, sonnaient faux dans sa bouche.

- Qui parle à travers toi ? Soufflais-je en sondant son regard.

Ma question de désarçonnait et ses yeux perdirent de leur froideur une fraction de seconde. Seconde que je saisissais comme une chance et je me jetais sur ses lèvres, le forçant à revenir vers moi sans aucun ménagement. Au début il résistait comme si tout son corps le faisait souffrir. Il était crispé contre moi mais je tenais bon, capturant sa langue, repoussant ses résistances. Puis il se lâchait, me plaquant presque brutalement contre lui, ses lèvres chahutant les miennes dans une rage presque frénétique. Dans un gémissement douloureux il me repoussait. La tête me tournait. Ce baiser m'avait laissé une impression d'abandon à creux de l'estomac.

- Désolé. Répétait-il, me tournant le dos.

J'étais perdue, seule sous une pluie torrentielle alors qu'il s'éloignait rapidement sans se retourner. L'eau m'aveuglait, soudainement glacée sur mes joues. Ma respiration s'accélérait alors que je rejouais la conversation dans ma tête. Les conséquences cheminant en moi.

C'était fini, aux prémisses de quelque chose qui resterait à jamais indéfini. C'était fini, avant même que tout ait commencé.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oui oui je sais : Qu'est-ce qui lui prend?! **

**J'espère que tout comme moi vous êtes partit à Cecina ( ville qui existe vous pouvez vous renseigner), je conseille de regarder la marque Affliction également (pour les amatrices)! **

**Chrysalis est toujours en cours d'écriture pour ceux qui la suivent ! C'est tt pour l'info ! Régalez-vous.**

Mise à Jour de la playlist :

- **When love takes over**- David Guetta _(comme dans le teaser)_

- **I Gotta Felling**- Black Eyed Peas

- **Hand in my pocket**- Alanis Morissette

- **Praise You**- FatBoy Slim


	8. SICKNESS OF THE PAST

**CHAPITRE VIII**

**SICKNESS OF THE PAST**

*******

Je courrais à travers les champs l'eau ruisselant sur mon visage. Je ne savais plus distinguer si c'était la pluie ou mes larmes qui, malgré mon acharnement à les retenir, perlaient aux coins de mes yeux. J'étais à bout de souffle mais je courrais quand même, impossible de m'arrêter. Je luttais pour ne pas sombrer et admettre la souffrance de l'abandon, encore une fois. D'un autre ordre certes, mais après la nuit que je venais de passer, le choque était tellement brutal qu'il faisait tout aussi mal. Je montais les quelques marches qui me séparaient de l'entrée de la maison rouge et frappais dessus comme une damnée dans l'espoir que personne d'autre que mon ami n'ouvrirait cette porte. Jacob ouvrait et son visage se décomposait en me découvrant dans cet état là, trempée jusqu'aux os.

- Bella?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?! S'écriait-il en faisant déjà un pas dans ma directions pour me serrer contre lui.

Je l'arrêtais immédiatement, les mains devant moi pour l'en empêcher.

- Jacob, il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous ! Lançais-je brutalement.

Jake se figeait. Plus dans l'incompréhension face à cette soudaine révélation plutôt que dans la peine, heureusement. Je continuais, parlant très vite et d'une voix tremblante. J'enchaînais les phrases dans une frénésie qui ne me ressemblait pas.

- J'ai été injuste avec toi. Je n'aurais pas dû agir ainsi et te donner de faux espoir. C'était cruel de ma part, je m'en rend compte maintenant. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir. Je suis horrible de t'avoir infligé ça … te laissant espérer un quelconque changement et …

- Ok STOP ! Criait-il en levant les mains en l'air.

Il me coupait dans mon élan et la stupidité de mon discours m'apparaissait. J'étais complètement incompréhensible et au bord de la crise de nerfs. Grâce a la sévérité dont il venait de faire preuve, je retrouvais l'usage de mes poumons et me calmait un peu. Maintenant le froid de la pluie sur mes vêtements détrempés m'apparaissait.

- Viens à l'intérieur. Leah aura sûrement des vêtements secs à te prêter et je vais te préparer un chocolat chaud.

Jacob ne m'avait jamais semblé aussi mature qu'à cet instant. J'étais perdue et il prenait les choses en main. Je le suivait à l'intérieur. Un feu crépitait dans la cheminée donnant un atmosphère apaisante au salon. Billy n'était pas là. Leah arrivait immédiatement près des moi, me posant une serviette sur les épaules et m'invitait à prendre place devant le feux pendant que son frère partait en cuisine. Elle s'asseyait à côté de moi sans un mot, seul ses petits regards en coins trahissait son inquiétude. Quand Jacob revenait quelques minutes plus tard, portant d'une grosses tasses fumantes dans les mains, Leah s'éloignait. Elle et Jake échangèrent un regard qui me donnait l'impression qu'ils communiquaient par la pensée. Jacob tendait l'une des tasses à sa sœur avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce, il me donnait l'autre. Jacob prenait place à côté de moi, prostrée sur cette tasse que je tenais à deux mains, mes cheveux dégoulinant sur le planché.

- Bon, commençait-il, si tu m'expliquais ce qu'il se passe?

- Je suis désolée.

- C'est pas très précis comme réponse.

Je croisais son regard un instant. Malgré le ton léger qu'il essayait de donner à la conversation, son visage était très sérieux. Je reportais mon regard sur le chocolat, en inhalant les vapeurs, avant de m'expliquer.

- Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais été injuste avec toi en te laissant espérer des choses qui n'arriveraient pas. Ce genre de désillusion fait souffrir. Je ne voulais pas être responsable de ça.

Pendant de longues secondes il ne parlait pas et j'eus peur que tout soit déjà trop tard. Mais finalement je sentais sa main dans mon dos qui m'attirait à lui et je laissais ma tête reposer sur son épaule, pendant que nous regardions les flammes danser lentement.

- Tu ne m'as jamais rien promis Bella. Je t'avoue que je commençais à m'en douter un peu.

- Comment ça?

- Tu as toujours réussie à détourner la conversation ou à trouver une parade pour éviter toutes mes approches.

- Tu es mon ami. La première personne que j'ai rencontrer ici, je ne voulais pas te brusquer au risque de perdre ça.

- Tu es mon amie aussi. Même si j'aurais espéré un peu plus.

Nous nous taisions un moment.

- Tu es très mignonne tu sais? Tu me plais beaucoup, je ne peux pas nier, mais il arrive que ça ne soit pas réciproque et je l'accepte. Tu aurais dû me le faire comprendre dès le début, ça t'aurais évité tout ces remords.

- Je sais. Pardon.

- Parce que cette soudaine invitation au cinéma n'était pas des plus claire non plus.

Je me redressais. Un rire amère m'échappait quand je me rappelais la raison de ma subite invitation.

- Et franchement, tu n'as pas besoin de te mettre dans cet état pour moi.

- Je sais mais … La nuit à été longue. Je suis fatiguée je suppose.

- Cecina?

- Tu es au courant?

- On y est passé hier avec Seth et Leah ... une heure ou deux.

- Je ne t'ai pas vu.

- Moi je t'ai vu.

- Ah oui?

Il prit un instant et un petit sourire à la fois triste et complice se dessinait sur son visage.

- Tu embrassais Edward Cullen.

Ma gorge se serrait en même temps dans mon cœur s'accélérait et j'ouvrais des yeux gigantesques, rouge de honte.

- Pas besoin de faire cette tête là Bella, riait-il, ça arrive et tu ne me dois aucune explications.

- C'était rien du tout, je ne sais même pas ce qui nous a pris. J'avais sûrement trop bu.

- Vous aviez l'air proche pourtant.

- On en avait sûrement l'air mais c'était pas le cas. Cullen n'est qu'un coureur de jupon et je suis momentanément tombée dans le panneau. Répondais-je sévèrement et fixant les flammes.

- Et ça t'embête?

- J'ai été stupide.

- Il te plait?

Je ne répondais pas.

- Pardon, ça ne me regarde pas.

- On pourrait changer de sujet?

- Comme tu veux.

Leah arrivais à ce moment là et me tendait des vêtements secs.

- Tien, je pense qu'on fait à peu près la même taille.

- Merci. Je peux me changer quelque part?

- Dans ma chambre, répondait-elle, troisième porte sur ta droite.

Je me levais en rendait la tasse, vide, à Jacob avant de lui adresser un faible sourire.

Après m'être changée je regagnais le salon et trouvait Jacob et Leah devant une partie de Monopoli. Ce tableau me faisait sourire. Rien de tel qu'un petit Monopoli par un temps pareil. Ils m'invitèrent à jouer et je me plaçait entre les deux. La main rassurante de Jacob réussie à nouveau à me détendre et pendant quelques heures j'oubliais ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Edward.

En regagnant la villa en début de soirée, j'arrivais à la conclusion que je n'aurais jamais dû être aussi dépendante de lui. Cette relation n'avait été qu'une étincelle bien trop brillante et se consumant bien trop vite pour qu'elle soit saine. J'aurais finis par y laisser ma raison et aujourd'hui, ça n'était pas passée loin. Je pouvais contrôler la douleur, je pouvais la gérer, tout ça n'était que psychologique. Mais la colère, brulante à l'intérieur de moi, déversant de l'adrénaline dans mes veines, la colère qui me maintenait en vie aujourd'hui, était un poison que je ne me sentais pas capable de combattre. Si je me concentrais assez j'oublierais ces dernières semaines avec lui. J'en était capable. Il le fallait. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de sombrer à nouveau.

C'est une fois que j'atteignais la villa que je me rendais compte que j'avais serrer les poings tout le long du trajet, entre ici et la maison des Black. Je regardais les petits sillons sanguinolents que mes ongles avaient laissés sur mes paumes.

C'était donc à sa que ressemblait la colère.

***

« Je rentrais d'une journée épuisante. Nous avions dû renvoyer l'infirmière à domicile la semaine passée car nous ne pouvions plus nous permettre de la payer. J'avais donc été obligée de laisser ma mère seule à la maison pendant une heure, alors que j'allais faire quelques courses au supermarché du coins. Je poussais la porte d'entrée de la maison avec un pied, les bras chargés de paquets, et déjà l'odeur de médicament et d'antiseptiques, cette odeur d'hôpital qui avait envahie ma maison, me frappais et j'avais la nausée. Prenant une profonde inspiration pour chasser cette sensation, je me dirigeais à la cuisine pour y ranger les courses.

- Maman ! C'est moi, criais-je dans le vide la pièce, je suis rentrée.

Je me penchais un peu pour vérifier le canapé du salon où je l'avais laissé. Pas de réponse. Ou peut-être dormait-elle? Afin de m'en assurer, je délaissais mes paquets et avançais lentement vers le canapé.

- Maman?

Je me penchais au dessus de la banquette mais Renée n'y était pas.

- Maman?! Demandais-je plus fort, soudain plus ferme et légèrement inquiète.

J'allais monter à l'étage même si je savais qu'elle n'avait pas la force de monter seule. Derrière moi, dans la cuisine, un verre se brisait. Je me retournais dans un sursaut, juste à temps pour voir une main blafarde glisser du plan de travail.

- Maman !

Je m'élançais vers elle. Elle était étendue sur le sol, baignant dans son vomis. Elle avait des convulsions et tout ses muscles étaient contractés. Je tombais à genoux sur le carrelage, hurlant son prénom pour la faire sortir de sa transe. Le froid de sa peau m'avait saisie dès l'instant où j'avais posé les mains sur elle. Cette sensation de froid me poursuivrait à jamais mais je luttais pour ne pas l'associer à ma mère. Je l'assise contre moi pour lui permettre de respirer normalement. J'essayais de comprendre où elle avait mal mais elle ne pouvait pas parler. Je me saisissais du téléphone, berçant nerveusement Renée contre moi, et composait le numéro du commissariat. Entendant les premières tonalités dans mon oreille, j'essayais de la rassurer :

- Ça va aller maman, j'appelle papa … il saura quoi faire … il saura quoi faire …

_- Commissariat du 13ème, quel est votre urgence?_ Disait la standardiste dans mon oreille.

- Charlie Swan s'il vous plait !

_- Il est en patrouille !_

- Et bien rappeler le ! C'est une urgence ! Je suis sa fille !

_- Un instant, je vais voir si je peux le joindre, je vous met en attente …_

- Vous quoi?!

Et déjà une horrible musique d'attente remplaçait la standardiste.

- Allo? Allo?! J'ai pas le temps pour ça !

Je raccrochais violemment, balançant le combiner sur le plan de travail et soulevais Renée, l'attrapant sous les bras. A peine avais-je amorcée un mouvement pour la relever, qu'elle se tordait de douleur et vomissait à nouveau. Je tombais moi aussi sur les fesses, complètement impuissante. Je rassemblais mes forces, sentant mes larmes obstruer ma gorge et perler aux coins de mes yeux, pour ramper jusqu'à elle. Je devais être confiante et sûre de moi pour la rassurer.

- Maman, maman écoute moi, je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital … On va y aller toutes les deux mais il faut que tu m'aides un peu … Il faut que tu essais de te lever, je n'y arriverais pas toute seule.

Ma mère me fixait alors, de ses yeux vitreux ayant perdus leur étincelle de vie, et je lu en eux qu'elle m'avait comprise. J'enroulais tant bien que mal son bras autour de mes épaules et je passais l'autre autour de sa taille. La sensation de son corps frêle et amaigrie par la maladie atteignait mes doigts quand j'effleurais ses côtes apparentes. Il fallait que je l'emmène à l'hôpital. Rassemblant mon courage, je poussais sur mes jambes pour me relever et l'emportais avec moi.

Le trajet en voiture fut le plus long. Se concentrer sur la route en même temps que d'essayer de la garder éveiller était complétement flippant et je commençais à me demander si nous arriverions vivantes. Une fois aux urgences, je jetais ma Chevrolet n'importe où et allais aider ma mère à sortir de la voiture. Un coup d'œil sur son visage me coupais tout mes moyens. Du sang coulait de son nez, le rouge vif était encore plus impressionnant sur son visage desséché et blanc. Alors on me poussait en arrière, m'arrachant à Renée. Les infirmiers la portaient sur un brancard. Les sons et l'agitation autour de moi commençaient à se faire lointains, je ne voyais plus que ce brancard, alors qu'ils l'emportaient à l'intérieur. Je les suivais aussi vite que je le pouvais, essayant de ne pas perdre ma mère des yeux, mais ils allaient très vite. Un des infirmiers me posaient tout un tas de questions sur la condition de Renée et je devais me concentrer pour lui répondre sans tomber. Ils passèrent alors deux portes se refermant autour du brancard et on m'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Je restais figée devant les deux battants de ses portes, bougeant d'avant en arrière, ralentissant au fil du temps comme les battements d'un cœur sur le point de s'arrêter. Les personnes autour de moi continuaient leur vie, sans se préoccuper de savoir qui était cette fille en plein milieu du couloir, qui ne semblait pas réagir sur leur passage. C'était moi, j'étais devenue transparente. »

Je me réveillais en sursaut, tremblante et sur le point de hurler. Les images de mon passé voyageaient encore dans ma tête alors que je reprenais doucement conscience de l'endroit où j'étais. Dans ma chambre, chez les Cullen. Je me jetais en arrière, prenant mon visage dans mes mains, respirant lentement dans l'air confiné que je rejetais sur elles.

Ce jours était proche.

***

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que je n'avais plus parlé à Edward. Évidemment, je le croisais occasionnellement. Après tout, il vivait ici. La première fois avait été une véritable torture. Nous nous étions retrouvé face à tous les autres, essayant d'agir normalement mais tout mon corps s'était raidie quand il était arrivé. Agir naturellement relevait d'un effort surhumain. J'avais soigneusement évité de me retrouver seule avec lui, éludant toutes ses réflexions, ne prenant pas part aux conversations quand il les animaient. Lui semblait mieux s'en tirer que moi, même si j'avais plusieurs fois croisé le regard navré qu'il me lançait quand personne ne regardait. Je lui rendais un regard d'encre et ce sentiment n'était pas simulé. J'avais une haine immense envers lui maintenant. Edward était celui qui avait faillie me faire craquer. Celui qui avait presque réussis à me faire perdre le contrôle que j'avais mis si longtemps à me construire après la mort de Renée. Ma carapace. Il m'avait rendue faible.

Alice avait insisté pour que je lui serve de modèle vivant dans son projet scolaire. Elle m'en parlait depuis des semaines et un jour, je n'avais plus eu d'argument pour l'en dissuader. Je me retrouvais donc à l'arrière de la boutique où elle travaillait, sa patronne lui en ayant laissé les clés. Alice en véritable professionnelle avait installé des spots et des tentures blanches sur les murs permettant de mieux capturer la lumière. Ce que je n'avais pas soupçonné, c'était qu'Emmett était aussi de la partie honorant les créations masculines de sa chère sœur. Il est vrai que sa carrure imposante était un atout précieux pour l'objectif. Son entêtement à me faire porter les modèles féminins, en revanche, restait inexpliqué. Ou était-ce seulement parce que Rosalie n'avait pas pu se libérer? Il faut croire qu'Alice était plus persuasive que je ne le croyais puisque que je m'apprêtais à vivre un nouveau moment de solitude face à la beauté et à l'élégance façon Cullen. Esmé avait également été mise à contribution, s'occupant de mes cheveux et de mon maquillage pendant que je découvrais les différentes tenues dans lesquelles j'étais censée me faire photographier. Alice avait un style très particulier, ni trop classique, ni trop extravaguant. Juste original. Tout à son image. C'était très joli, même si ce n'était pas le genre de vêtements vers lesquelles je me serrais naturellement tournée.

Quand Emmett eu fini, jouant son rôle avec une classe inégalable, je m'avançais timidement dans la lumière avec le premier ensemble. Une robe à la jupe noire évasée, des imprimés sur le haut. Un monstre à la gorge déployée semblant vouloir avaler tous ceux qui m'approchaient, ornait le buste de la tenue. Le tissu était fin et plutôt agréable à porter. Mes pieds s'ajustant dans une paire de Doc Martins noire dont Alice m'ordonnait expressément de ne pas en nouer les lacets. Je n'étais pas franchement à l'aise mais Alice avait travaillé dure sur son projet et elle méritait que je fasse un effort. C'était la première fois que je faisais ce genre de choses et cela se voyait. Sans ses instructions, j'aurais certainement pris la pause « photo d'identité » - « Souriez s'il vous plait » – Alice m'aidait à me détendre en faisant quelques plaisanteries me comparant à un bâton sur pattes. Elle n'avait peut-être pas tord. Je décidais donc de me détendre, faisant abstraction des « clik » incessants et la laissait faire le reste. Je me perdais lentement dans mes pensées, jouant avec le tissus voluptueux de ma jupe et laissais l'air (provenant d'un ventilateur devant moi) courir sur ma peau. Je me concentrais également sur la compilation qu'Alice avait mixé la veille pour l'occasion, tantôt lente – guitare sèche version acoustique – tantôt rythmé – House Music – Ces différents styles musicaux modelaient mon habitude devant l'objectif. Finalement, il suffisait de se laisser aller.

Après deux heures d'essayages, j'enfilais la dernière tenue, qui elle s'apparentait plus à ma garde robe habituelle. Un pantalon trois quart beige, un t-shirt bleu tombant sur les hanches, finis d'un gilet rose bonbon et de baskets montantes multicolores. Un ensemble un peu flashi mais je m'y sentais bien. Je me prenais au jeu quand Edward et James firent leur entrée dans la boutique. J'aurais voulu fuir mais j'étais coincée. Mon cœur se serrait quand je les voyait tous les deux, dans leur éternelle attitude suffisante. Emmett les accueillit et ils commencèrent à discuter. Le fait qu'il ne fasse pas attention à moi m'arrangeais et je me concentrais sur Alice. Mais finalement Edward s'était détaché des deux autres, le dos appuyé contre le mur, croisant les bras à sa poitrine et il me regardait. Il me regardait avec cette intensité dans le regard, comme si son regard me transperçait. Le même regard qu'à la plage ce soir là, avec une légère douleur assombrissant ses pupilles. Une douleur et beaucoup de désir également. Même si je prenais soins de l'ignorer, son regard sur moi m'envoyait des vibrations. Sans le voir, je le sentais. Ça lui plaisait de me voir jouer les modèles et déjà mon attitude changeait, je me sentais sexy non sans en éprouver de la culpabilité. Edward me rendait sexy même s'il ne méritait pas de ma part et tel changement. Apparemment Alice était emballée par ce nouvel éclat dans mes yeux. J'avais chaud, jouant de mes mains sur moi comme si elles avaient été les siennes. Il suivait mes gestes avec une attention très particulière, comme s'il était contre moi par la pensé. A quoi jouait-il à la fin? Ne pouvait-il pas me laisser tranquille? N'est-ce pas ce qu'il voulait? C'était ce que je voulais maintenant. Je voulais partir, me sauver, ne plus sentir ces vibrations incontrôlables se propageant dans tout mon être. Finalement, James coupait ce lien invisible entre nous en lui frappant sur l'épaule pour le ramener à leur conversation. Edward se détachait de moi et déjà je respirais mieux.

En fin d'après-midi, Alice me libérait enfin. Jacob et moi avions prévu de trainer un peu chez lui, nous regarderions des DVD en mangeant du pop-corn. Soirée classique pour les jeunes adultes que nous étions. Nous nous étions vu quasiment tous les jours cette semaine. J'appréciais vraiment sa compagnie maintenant que tout était clair et que je ne culpabilisais plus de me sentir proche de lui. Il me faisait rire et j'oubliais mes idées noires quand nous étions ensemble. A vrai dire, j'avais tout fait pour ne jamais être seule cette semaine. J'avais même laissé Alice me faire une manucure. J'avais peur de me retrouver seule avec moi-même et mon esprit trop actif.

J'allais me changer quand je croisais Edward dans le couloir me ramenant au devant de la boutique. Il n'y avait qu'une seule porte de sortie, j'étais malheureusement obligée de le croiser dans le petit encadrement de la porte. Après un instant d'hésitation pendant lequel j'envisageais de retourner avec les autres, je fixais mon regard sur mes pieds, serrant les poings, et passais rapidement devant lui. Je savais qu'il m'avait suivit du regard.

- On ne se dit même plus bonjour? Demandait-il lentement.

Je stoppais ma course et lui faisais face, pivotant lentement sur moi-même. Rien que d'entendre sa remarque, je retrouvais ma colère et la force de lui répondre comme il se devait, le visage froid et infaillible.

- Oh mais je ne voudrais pas « dériver », je faisais les guillemets avec mes mains sur ce mot alors que je le citais, encore plus en te saluant. Crachais-je amèrement.

- J'ai jamais dit qu'on ne devait plus se parler toi et moi.

Lui parlait calmement, l'air sombre. Comme si en dessous de cette apparence confiante qu'il se donnait, il s'excusait encore. Comme si il se souciait de moi. Mais je chassais rapidement cette idée de ma tête.

- Non, c'est vrai.

J'avançais lentement jusqu'à lui, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine, le fixant droit dans les yeux. Edward me regardait approcher sans bouger.

- Tu as dis qu'on ne devait plus être amis.

Je le fixais de plus près encore avant de reprendre :

- Tu vois, soufflais-je sur ses lèvres avant de reculer, je ne fais qu'appliquer tes propres règles Edward. Lançais-je, sévèrement.

Je soutenais son regard quelques instants. La colère reprenait possession de moi. Plus je lisais cette espèce de douleur et de culpabilité dans ses yeux et plus j'enrageais. De quel droit jouait-il les victimes? Je le bousculais volontairement pour passer et sortir de cette boutique.

Une fois dehors, je respirais à plein poumon. De l'air, de l'air, c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Respirer et avancer. Alors je courrais. Je me mettais à courir si vite, que j'avais l'impression de ne plus toucher le sol parfois. Je courrais sans but à travers les rues étriquées de Volterra, juste pour sentir l'adrénaline et l'urgence, juste pour me vider la tête. J'avais l'impression de fuir une force invisible qui me ferait replonger malgré moi et je devais être plus force que ça. Je pouvais le faire. Je pouvais tout contrôler. Je slalomais entre les gens que je rencontrais dans ma course. Je n'avais jamais été aussi habile. Mes poumons me brulaient, mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine mais j'allais quand même aux limites de ma force physique. J'avais l'impression de distancer toutes les tentations, toutes la colère et toute les sensations qui embrouillaient mon esprit. Une sensation de liberté m'imprégnait alors que j'accélérais encore le rythme de mes jambes. J'arrivais alors à une allure que je ne me serais jamais crue capable d'atteindre. Je quittais les ruelles et arrivais à la route principale au centre de la ville, la seule avenue de Volterra.

« Bella ! », criait une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retournais juste à temps pour voir Emmett et Alice à 200 mètres de moi me faire de grands signes affolés. Je n'en compris la raison que quand quelque chose de lourd percuta mes genoux et que je tombais sur le sol. Là tout ralentie devant mes yeux. Ma tête percutait le sol mais je n'avais pas mal. Alors que plein de petits points noirs obstruaient ma vue et que les images s'éloignaient de moi, mes derniers souvenirs surgirent devant mes yeux. Un crissement de pneu, mon prénom hurlé derrière moi, Alice et Emmett, ma course … Le choc. Non, je manquais quelques chose. Quand je m'étais écroulée, j'avais eu le temps d'apercevoir Edward et James quitter la boutique, sur le trottoir opposé à celui d'Alice et Emmett. J'étais lentement tombée sur le sol et alors Edward avait changé sa trajectoire. C'était lui qui avait crié mon prénom. Il s'était mis à courir, passant par dessus le capot d'une voiture en ignorant les cris de son propriétaire.

- Bella?! Est-ce que ça va?! Parle moi !

- Edward … Soufflais-je, complètement sonnée.

- Tu as mal où?

- Mal? Non …

- Elle est sortie de nulle part, je n'ai pas eu le temps de freiner ! Disait une voix masculine que je ne connaissais pas.

- Ma tête … Soufflais-je.

- Ça va aller Bella, on va t'emmener à l'hôpital.

- L'hôpital?

- Dans la voiture d'Emmett vite!

- Alice? C'est toi?

- On est là Bella, ça va aller !

- Pas l'hôpital. Je vais bien …

- Tu peux te lever? Disait Edward en me soutenant.

- Oui.

Il m'aidait à me relever, mais à peine je posais le pied par terre et mes jambes cédaient, ma tête prise dans un tourbillon de points noirs. Je m'écroulais de nouveau sur le sol. Les cris de cet homme inconnu redoublèrent d'intensité, tellement fort que j'avais l'impression qu'ils m'arrachaient les oreilles. Maintenant que je prenais conscience qu'une voiture venait de me percuter, ici, allongée sur la route, je me sentais décollée du sol. Le visage d'Edward pour seul panorama, ses bras autour de moi. Je remarquais aussi le conducteur au bord de la crise de nerf qui venait de me renverser. Il essayait de faire parler Edward mais celui-ci ne l'écoutait pas et il m'emportait avec lui. Alice et Emmett tentaient de calmer Tyler , dont Alice venait de découvrir le prénom. Ce bruit devait cesser, j'enfonçais mon visage dans le cou d'Edward, m'accrochant à son t-shirt et laissais son parfum me bercer, sentant la fatigue m'envahir. Edward disait quelque chose avant de m'allonger à l'arrière d'une voiture, mais je n'avais rien entendu. Je ne saisie que « Carlisle » avant de m'endormir. Je crois que je dormais.

***

J'ouvrais doucement les yeux. Je n'osais pas bouger de peur de réveiller une douleur dont je ne connaissais pas encore l'existence. Un petit tour d'horizon m'apprenait que je n'étais pas à l'hôpital. C'était déjà une bonne chose. Aucun bruit de moniteur, pas de capteur sur moi. Non, se n'était pas l'hôpital. Je me redressais lentement sur mes coudes. J'étais dans ma chambre, chez les Cullen et mis à part l'impression d'avoir la gueule de bois, je n'avais pas mal. Quelqu'un entrait dans ma chambre, doucement, comme pour ne pas me réveiller. C'était Carlisle et Esmé.

- Bella ! Comme je suis soulagée que tu sois réveillée.

Esmé m'embrassait sur le front.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

Il ne faut pas traverser une rue sans regarder à droite et à gauche avant. Tu aurais dû savoir ça à ton âge jeune fille. Me sermonna Carlisle.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris enfin? Enchaînait Esmé.

- Je sais pas trop. Je voulais courir.

- Il y a des stades pour ça Bella. J'étais morte d'inquiétude quand Alice a téléphoner.

- Je sais, pardon.

- Tu as eu de la chance, commençait le docteur en s'asseyant au bord du lit, tu t'ai méchamment cognée la tête mais je ne détecte aucun traumatisme. Tu auras sûrement quelques contusions sur les jambes mais rien de grave. La prochaine fois tu pourrais ne pas t'en sortir aussi bien, fais attention.

- J'essaierais.

- Une bonne nuit de repos te feras le plus grand bien. Nous n'avons pas prévenu Charlie, de peur de l'inquiéter plus que nécessaire. M'informait Esmé.

- Merci.

- Tyler, le conducteur qui t'a renversé, te présente toutes ses excuses. Alice et Emmett ont mis plus de deux heures à le calmer.

- C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser d'avoir foncé sur lui.

- Ne sois pas trop dure avec toi même, ça arrive à tout le monde.

- De se faire percuter par une voiture?

Esmé me regardait, confuse.

- Bon d'accord, admit-elle, ça n'arrive qu'à toi.

Je lui souriais.

- Nous devrions la laisser dormir. Disait Carlisle en escortant sa femme jusqu'à la porte.

- Appelle moi si tu as besoin de quoi de se soit. Me disait Esmé

- Promis.

Le docteur Cullen, ouvrait la porte. Esmé étant devant moi je ne voyais pas ce qui avait empêché sa progression.

- Humm Bella? Commençait Carlisle.

Esmé s'écartait.

- On va y aller. Disait-elle en rejoignant son mari.

- Salut.

Je découvrais alors qu'Edward se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Sa mère lui embrassait la joue avant de quitter la pièce.

- Je venais voir comment tu te sentais.

- Ça va.

- Bien.

Un silence pesant remplissait l'espace qui nous séparait.

- Bon … Je vais te laisser alors.

Déjà il faisait demi tour.

- Edward attend.

Il s'arrêtait à la porte, me tournant le dos.

- Merci … pour m'avoir aidé tout à l'heure.

Edward se retournait sans pour autant me regarder.

- Quand je t'ai vu tomber par terre je … J'ai eu peur.

- Moi aussi. A vrai dire non, j'ai pas compris ce qu'il m'arrivait et quand j'ai repris conscience, tu étais là donc … merci.

Il avançait lentement jusqu'au lit et s'accroupissait au niveau de ma tête, appuyant ses coudes sur le matelas, le menton contre ses mains liées devant moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui y a?

- Il faut que je sache quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute.

Il soupirait, contractant ses poings comme s'il contenait sa colère.

- Edward?

- Est-ce que j'ai quelque chose à voir dans cet accident?

Quand il relevait les yeux vers moi, son regard était sombre. La mâchoire contractée, il avait craché cette phrase comme s'il me reprochait quelque chose.

- Que je sache, tu n'as pas dit à ce Tyler de me percuter.

- Tu étais en colère quand tu as quitté la boutique.

- Non.

- Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux. Tu ne supporte pas de me voir. Je le sais, ne me ment pas. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on joue la carte du politiquement correct devant tout le monde que c'est le cas en réalité. Je t'ai blessé.

- C'est vrai. Répondis-je plus durement que je ne l'aurais souhaité.

- Donc, tu étais si préoccupé par ça quand tu es partie que tu n'as pas vu la voiture arrivée. C'est de ma faute.

- C'était un concours de circonstance.

- Tu es folle.

- Je te demande pardon?!

- Tu crois vraiment que je suis quelqu'un qui vaux la peine de se mettre dans un état pareil?!

- Non je te rassure!

Il était entrain de me faire la morale, son ton m'énervait prodigieusement. Il me traitait comme si j'étais une petite gamine irresponsable.

- Bon très bien alors ne me refait plus jamais une chose pareille !

- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?!

Il se relevait.

- Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de tout ce qui se passe.

- J'en sais assez. Crachais-je sévèrement.

Il s'approchait rapidement de moi, saisissant mon visage et me fixait droit dans les yeux avec une certaine hargne. J'avais presque peur.

- Tu ne sais rien du tout. Prononçait-il en détachant chaque mot.

- Explique moi …

Il me fixait en silence. La pression de ses mains sur mes joues se fit moins pressante, ses yeux perdirent de leur colère. Il embrassait mon front, appuyant plus longtemps que nécessaire ses lèvres sur moi. Je fermais les yeux malgré moi, appréciant seulement cette sensation qui ne m'étais pas complètement étrangère. Quand il reculait, son pouce s'attardait sur ma joue dans une douce caresse. Je sentais sa respiration sur mes lèvres.

Quelqu'un se raclait la gorge à l'entrée de la chambre. Je sursautais.

- Je dérange?

- Jacob !

Edward soupirait sur mon front et se relevait, son regard ayant retrouvé sa dureté.

- Non, je partais.

Il marcha droit vers la porte sous l'œil mauvais de Jacob mais Edward n'y prêta pas attention et sortit de la chambre. Je restais figée en rejouant mentalement l'image de sa sortie dans ma tête. Jacob marcha vers moi et me prise dans ses bras.

- Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas.

- C'était quoi ça?

- De quoi?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là?

- Rien … Il m'a aider après accident, il venait voir comment j'allais c'est tout.

- Si tu le dis.

- Bon, on se le fait ce film? Demandais-je en souriant, désireuse de changer de sujet.

Après ça, Jake réussi à se détendre.

***

« Je n'avais pas quitté l'hôpital depuis une semaine. Mon père me relayait le soir au chevet de ma mère. Les médecins nous a avaient conseillé de ne plus ramener maman à la maison après son attaque. Elle était sous surveillance constante mais son état avait été stabilisé. Elle dormait beaucoup et la plupart du temps, elle ne se rendait pas compte que j'étais là mais, peu importait, je ne voulais pas la quitter. Après de longues heures de silence, elle bougeait. Je me redressais immédiatement sur mon siège. Elle tournait lentement la tête vers moi et esquissait un sourire. J'approchais pour lui prendre la main.

- Tu es là?

- Bien sûr.

- Tu ne devrais pas passer tes journées ici mon ange, profite de ta jeunesse.

- C'est ce que je fais.

Elle me lançait un regard sévère.

- Je t'assure. J'ai choisie d'en profiter ici avec toi.

- Tu es gentille, elle me prenait la main, dis moi ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas vu Mike...

- C'est parce qu'on est plus ensemble maman.

- Et pourquoi ça?

- Je sais pas … Il était adorable mais … Je suppose que ce n'était pas le bon c'est tout. Je ne voulais pas lui mentir.

- Et qui s'occupera de toi quand je ne serais plus là?

- Maman ! Arrêtes de parler comme ça !

- Bella tu dois te préparer à cette éventualité.

Je me levais et faisais quelques pas dans la chambre.

- Je refuse que tu mette ta vie entre parenthèse si jamais je disparais.

- Maman …

- Tu devras être forte Bella et continuer à avancer. Ne t'apitoie pas sur ton sort ou le mien. Vie, profite !

- Arrête je t'en prie !

- Tu dois t'y préparer Bella, mais s'il te plait promet moi une chose.

- Quoi?

- Arrête d'aller fouiller dans le frigo pendant la nuit tu veux? Disait-elle avec un faible sourire.

- Maman …

Je me jetais dans ses bras en sanglotant alors qu'elle me caressait doucement les cheveux. L'idée que ma mère disparaisse m'étais insupportable. J'avais encore besoin d'elle. Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle. Le fait de la sentir s'éloigner un peu plus chaque jour rendais la chose encore plus réelle. J'avais besoin d'elle.

- Et si tu allais faire un tour avec des amis pendant une petite heure.

- Je ne veux pas partir. Pleurnichais-je. Je ne peux pas.

- Bien sûr que si enfin, il te suffit de passer cette porte.

- Maman … Protestais-je.

- Bella, disais-elle plus sévèrement, je serais encore là à ton retour. Sors, amuse toi … Fais le pour moi.

Elle me repoussait gentiment et je me forçais à reculer, sans la lâcher des yeux. Je séchais mes larmes du revers de ma main. Ma mère me souriait.

- Profite de la vie ma fille. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi maman.

- Va.

Je reculais encore et quittais sa chambre dans un déchirement absolu. Je ne voulais pas la laisser mais elle me le demandais, comment le lui refuser? J'appelais Jessica et Mike, les deux seules personnes que je pouvais considérer comme des amis même si je ne les avais pas appeler depuis des siècles. Mike me répondit le premier et ne fit aucune allusion à notre rupture. Il avait compris que se n'était pas le moment approprié pour ça. Jessica, quant à elle, avait accepté plus par pitié que par envie mais peu importe, j'obéissais à Renée. Nous nous étions retrouvé au Starbucks le plus proche et pendant une heure nous avions échangé des banalités. Comme avant la maladie, à la sortie des cours. Ils parlèrent plus que moi, me racontant les nouvelles de l'école et de se qu'ils avaient fait en cours. Jessica s'était considérablement rapprochée de Mike depuis mon départ. J'avais toujours soupçonné qu'elle avait des vues sur lui pendant que nous sortions ensemble. Maintenant que c'était fini, elle usait de tout son charme pour le séduire, malheureusement pour elle Mike n'avait d'yeux que pour moi. J'en aurais culpabilisé si jamais mon esprit n'avait pas été aussi préoccupé. C'était agréable de capter son regard doux et patient sur moi. C'était un peu comme s'il souhaitait me protéger. Il s'attendait peut-être à ce que je fonde en larme dans ses bras. Ça ne serait pas le cas, mais c'était bon à savoir. Mike était vraiment un type bien. Je ne le méritait pas. J'espérais qu'il se trouve quelqu'un qui lui rendrait tout cet amour qu'il m'avait donné. Quand je quittais le café, je devais avoué que cette sortie m'avait quelque peu changé les idées. Pendant quelques instants, Renée était passé au second plan et j'avais joué les jeunes filles de 19 ans. Une vie normale en soit. Maintenant j'avais envie de retrouver ma mère, j'avais rechargé mes batteries.

Je sortais de l'ascenseur et longeait ce couloir qui était presque devenu ma seconde maison maintenant. Je le connaissais par cœur, j'en connaissais chaque recoins et chaque porte. Son odeur m'était devenue familière, je ne sentais presque plus l'odeur de l'antiseptique. Le personnel de l'étage connaissait mon visage et les infirmières étaient toujours très gentilles avec moi. Bizarrement ce soir, elles ne me regardaient pas, je n'eus pas le droit au petit sourire polis de tous les jours. Étrange. Quand j'approchais de la chambre, je trouvais Charlie prostré devant la porte. Raide, comme sans vie. Une boule se formait dans ma gorge et j'avançais plus vite. Quand j'arrivais à sa hauteur, je posais ma main sur son épaule et mon père sursautait, me renvoyant un regard vide et vitreux. J'aurais voulu parler mais aucun mots ne sortirent de ma bouche. Mon corps avait compris avant mon esprit. Déjà je tremblais, déjà j'avais mal, tout mon corps se contractait dans la prise de conscience qui cheminait en moi. Je quittais mon père des yeux et le reportait sur la porte devant lui. Je mis une seconde avant d'amorcer un pas vers l'entrée.

- Bella … Non … Disait-il d'une voix tremblotante.

Il m'attrapait par les épaules pour m'empêcher d'avancer mais je m'en dégageais violemment. J'avançais rapidement dans l'encadrement de la porte pour raconter à ma mère à quel point ils étaient tous stupides dehors, tous ceux qui la croyaient … MORTE.

Mais son lit était vide maintenant. René n'était plus là. Ils avaient raison. Renée était partie. Je ne sais pas comment mais je me retrouvais par terre dans les bras de Charlie. Je suffoquais, je ne pouvais plus respirer, l'air passait difficilement dans mes poumons, ma poitrine était secouée de violents soubresauts et les larmes coulaient inexorablement sur mon visage, aveuglantes et brulantes.

« - Elle fait une crise spasmophilie! » Criait une femme derrière moi « - Un masque à oxygène vite ! »

- Je … JE …

- Ne parle pas … ça va aller … Ne parle pas ma fille chhuutt … ça va aller.

Mais les larmes de Charlie se mêlaient déjà aux miennes. Elles étaient plus fraiches que les miennes quand elles tombaient sur mes joues.

- Je n'ai même pas … dis …

- Bella ! Bella ! Respire ! Criait le médecin me forçant à porter ce stupide masque.

J'étais allongée par terre maintenant.

- Dis … Je ne lui ais même pas dis, je repoussais ce masque et regardais mon père au dessus de moi, sa main dans mes cheveux, dis au revoir … Je ne lui ais même pas dis au revoir !

Je sombrais dans une crise de larme presque hystérique, mes tremblements n'ayant jamais été aussi violents. Les infirmiers me maintenaient la tête et le médecin replaçait le masque sur mon visage. L'oxygène m'embrouillait déjà l'esprit, je sentais mes yeux se fermer. Mes larmes coulaient toujours sur mes joues. Le noir fit son apparition et juste avant de sombrer dans l'obscurité, j'attendais les cris désespérés et tristes de mon père, alors qu'il fondait en larme dans plainte longue et déchirante. »

J'ouvrais les yeux. J'avais pleuré dans mon sommeil. Un regard sur le réveil m'indiquait qu'il était 5 heures du matin. C'était le jour. Aujourd'hui cela faisait 2 mois exactement que ma mère était morte. Cette journée serait interminable.

***

La journée n'avais été qu'une grosse mascarade. Tout le monde était au courant de ce qu'il représentait pour moi et tout le monde me regardait avec pitié comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je meurs à mon tour aujourd'hui. Je n'avais fais que prétendre, encore et encore, minutes après minutes, secondes après secondes, que tout allait bien. J'avais du jouer la comédie toute la journée afin qu'ils sachent que j'allais bien et qu'ils ne s'inquiète pas. C'était épuisant de mentir ainsi, de ne pas pouvoir se laisser aller. Mais en avais-je seulement envie? Non, je devais être forte. Je le lui avait promis. Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils me dévisagent tous ainsi?

Esmé avait organisé un repas ce soir là. Tout le monde y était convier. Les Cullen, les Black, James et Victoria et cet homme, Laurent. J'avais une fois de plus remis mon masque de fille enjouée et m'étais forcée à me mêler à toutes les conversations, mais je n'avais souhaité qu'une chose tout au long de la soirée : m'en aller, dormir et attendre le lendemain. Une séance photo avait été organisée. Esmé souhaitait avoir une photo de famille, elle avait insisté pour que j'y figure. Mais elle avait également souhaité que James y figure. Me ranger au même rang que lui était absurde, mais Edward, coinsé entre James et moi, semblait trouver l'idée raisonnable. Je compris alors pourquoi sa mère l'avait voulu sur ce cliché. Nous recommencions la photo plusieurs fois car Esmé ne la trouvait pas « assez naturelle », finalement c'est une des prise les plus ratées qu'elle préféra. Personne n'avait regardé l'objectif, Edward et moi avions même contenu notre fou rire et échangeant un regard. La nervosité peut-être.

Ensuite nous avions dîné. C'était un buffet ouvert et tout le monde avait manger en petit groupe au quatre coins du salon. J'avais mangé à côté de Jake et Rose. Ces deux là étaient plus naturels que tous les autres même si je savais qu'ils étaient conscient de la date. Edward était avec ses amis, il paraissait assez dépité ce soir. Mal à l'aise. Peut-être était-ce dû au regard méfiant que James lui lançait constamment. Je ne m'attardais pas sur le sujet et bientôt je prenais congé. Jake proposait de marcher un peu avec moi avant, ce que j'acceptais volontiers. Juste avant que nous sortions de la villa, Edward me saisit par le bras et m'éloignait de Jacob. Je me dégageais doucement, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il voulait.

- J'espérais qu'on pourrait discuter ce soir.

- Discuter? Demandais-je surprise.

- Ça fait longtemps que ne s'est pas retrouvés tous les deux.

Il me semble qu'il y a une raison logique à ça non, tu ne le voulais plus.

- Ce soir, je ferais une exception.

- Pourquoi?

- Je … Bella … Je … J'ai pensé que …

- Je ne pense pas que ça soit une très bonne idée Edward. Et puis, je pointais James derrière nous, il me semble que ton ami a avalé de travers là bas, il a pas l'air heureux, tu devrais aller voir ça de plus près.

- Laisse le de côté un instant.

- L'as-tu seulement déjà fais?

Il ne su pas quoi répondre et j'en profitais pour m'enfuir avec Jake.

Vingts minutes plus tard j'étais de retour dans ma chambre. Cette maudite journée allait enfin prendre fin. Enfin. J'entrepris de me déshabiller et allais prendre mon pyjama dans le placard. J'attrapais le cintre sur lequel il reposait mais il tissu me glissait des mains et tombait sur le sol. Dans un soupir je me baissais pour le ramasser et quand je m'en saisissais, je révélais une inscription sur le côté du mur que je n'avais jamais vu avant aujourd'hui.

_« Ici a vécu René ! Volterra ma maison ! Été 1988. Que la personne qui lira ça, prenne autant de plaisir à y vivre que moi »_

Soudain je ne respirais plus.

***

C'était trop. Beaucoup trop à supporter pour une seule personne. Je partais complètement à la dévire. Je ne pouvais plus respirer. Je reculais, m'aidant de mes mains, me trainant sur le sol pour m'éloigner le plus possible de ce placard. Je ne me souvenais même pas être tombée. Je voulais crier mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. Pourquoi aujourd'hui? Pourquoi maintenant? Je vivais ici depuis presque deux mois et je ne remarquais cette inscription que ce soir. Précisément ce soir, 2 mois après sa mort. La vie était injuste, quelqu'un semblait s'acharner sur moi aujourd'hui. J'avais été forte jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit rassuré sur mon état mentale mais maintenant s'en était trop, je n'en pouvais plus. Je fondais en larmes pour la première fois depuis l'enterrement. Mes mains remontaient sur mes joues, formant des griffes, je m'écorchais littéralement le visage tout en laissant sortir ma peine et ma colère, mais je n'avais pas mal. Non, tout en enfonçant mes ongles dans mes joues, je n'avais pas mal. J'en éprouvais presque du plaisir au contraire. Comme si la douleur que je ressentais à l'intérieur, cette boule qui me serrait la gorge et me donnait envie de mourir à mon tour, était atténuée par la blessure que je m'infligeais volontairement. Comme si cette sensation s'échappait des petites rainures rouges que je creusais dans mes joues, mes larmes lavant la douleur au passage. J'en voulais au monde entier, je m'en voulais à moi même de ne pas être plus résistante que ça. J'en voulais à une puissance invisible qui semblait vouloir me voir dans cet état. Je réussissais à sortir de ma léthargie et ressentis le besoin urgent de penser à autre chose, de trouver une échappatoire. Mon échappatoire. Maintenant. J'allais devenir folle sinon, il y avait urgence.

Sans savoir comment j'avais réussie à marcher jusqu'ici, je me retrouvais au poolhouse pour la première fois depuis deux semaines. J'entrais sans frapper, sans même hésiter. Je n'étais focalisée que sur une seule chose, le trouver. J'entrais dans la chambre. Il était couché dans son lit. Paisible. Ma respiration irrégulière et bruyante l'avertit cependant et il se dressait d'un bon pour me voir. La surprise se lisait sur son visage.

- Bella? Disait-il d'une voix endormie. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Alors que je marchais rapidement pour le rejoindre, il se levait. Je me ruais sur lui et l'embrassais, attrapant ses lèvres avec rage, mais cette étreinte fut courte. Très vite, Edward avait délié mes mains de sou cou et me repoussait gentiment.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

- Tais-toi et embrasse moi.

J'essayais de l'embrasser à nouveau. Là encore, il attrapait mes poignets avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que se soit.

- Du calme. Tu trembles comme une feuille. Bella, qu'est-ce que tu as?

- Je t'en pris … Je t'en pris Edward, sanglotais-je, je t'en pris …

- Quoi? Bella … Qu'est-ce que tu as? Demandait-il inquiet.

- Arrête de me poser autant de questions. Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant.

Je tentais une nouvelle approche mais ses mains refermées comme des étaux autour de mes poignets m'en empêchèrent, décuplant mes gémissements plaintifs mêlés de larmes. Il soupirait, n'osant croiser mon regard.

- On en a déjà parlé.

- Je m'en fiche … fais comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, rien que cette nuit. S'il te plait.

Libérant mes poignets, je me serrais contre lui, mais ses bras restèrent figés le long de son corps.

- Fais la partir. Fais partir la douleur, je t'en supplie. Soufflais-je dans son cou, juste en dessous de son menton.

Mes jambes lâchèrent et je glissais sur le sol. Ma chute aurait été plus brutale toutefois si Edward ne m'avait pas accompagné. Il avait entouré ma taille et nous nous retrouvions tous les deux assis par terre. J'explosais littéralement dans ses bras. Mes larmes coulaient sur son torse et ma plainte remplissait la pièce. Il me berçait doucement, maintenant mon visage contre lui. Il me serrait tellement fort que j'étais incapable de bouger.

- Chuutt, je suis là ça va aller, chuchotait-il dans mais cheveux, me berçant lentement d'avant en arrière, ça va aller.

- Fais la partir, répétais-je sans cesse, je ne veux plus souffrir. Fais la partir.

Mes sanglots étaient bruyants et presque hystériques. J'avais l'impression d'avoir quitté mon propre corps. J'avais l'impression de regarder la scène de l'extérieur. La peine avait pris le contrôle de moi-même, et je n'arrivais pas à raccorder mon esprit à mon corps. J'avais la gorge et les poumons en feux et une vague de fatigue m'envahissait. J'étais incapable de bouger. Quand je commençais à me calmer, entrant dans une espèce de catatonie, Edward passait son bras sous mes jambes et l'autre sous ma nuque. Mon corps décollait lentement du sol et il me déposait sur son lit. Je le regardais contourner le matelas pour s'allonger à côté de moi. D'une seule main, il me ramenait contre lui. Nous étions dos à dos, en cuillère. Je sentais sa respiration balayer régulièrement mes cheveux. Comme toute ses nuits où je m'étais invitée dans son lit, juste pour le plaisir de le sentir près de moi. J'étais épuisée, physiquement incapable de bouger mais je ne dormais pas. Mes yeux restaient fixes. Je ne voyais qu'une petite partie de la lampe de chevet à côté de moi. J'étais éteinte, ma crise m'ayant vidée de toutes émotions. J'avais l'impression d'être dans du coton. Sous anesthésie.

- Esmé m'a dit pour aujourd'hui. J'ai essayé de venir te parler tout à l'heure mais …

Il s'interrompait et j'analysais difficilement ces dernières paroles, immobilisée. Honteuse. Je ne voulais qu'il connaisse la raison de mon état. Ma faiblesse. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il le sache?

- Bella, tu n'aurais pas dû attendre d'être dans un tel état pour venir me voir.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux plus de moi?

Ma voix déviait dans les aigus. Edward resserrait sa prise autour de moi.

- Parce que je tien trop à toi pour te faire souffrir.

- Je veux juste que tout redevienne comme avant, il y a deux semaines, c'est tout. Tout était si simple alors.

Il retenait sa respiration comme s'il luttait contre quelque chose qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien Bella.

- Je m'en fiche.

Je me retournais, faisant rouler sa main sur ma hanche. Une fois face à face, nos nez se frôlèrent. Nous fermions automatiquement les yeux, appréciant cette proximité même si ce soir, elle était douloureuse. Je frissonnais, repliant un peu plus mes jambes pour me protéger du froid que je ressentais, alors que c'était une véritable fournaise à l'extérieur. Edward remmenait la couverture sur nous. Je devais faire peur à voir, mes yeux me brûlaient, les traces de mes larmes me collant à la peau.

- Je veux juste oublier … Tu me faisais oublier avant. C'était si bon. Je sais que tu aimais ça. Chuchotais-je sur ses lèvres.

Il ferma les yeux, forçant sur ses paupières comme s'il cherchait une sorte de force intérieure. Je sentais les larmes revenir.

- J'en ai besoin Edward, cette nuit plus que jamais.

- Arrête Bella, me suppliait-il, arrête ... Je ne peux pas.... Si tu savais comme c'est dur quand tu te donne à moi comme ça … c'est pour toi que je fais tout ça, pour ton bien.

- Il n'y que ça qui me ferrait du bien ce soir. Tu ne veux pas de moi?

- Si mais … ça n'a pas d'importance ce que je veux … Tu ne sais plus ce que tu fais.

- Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé. Sanglotais-je.

- Ça n'a rien à voir.

Je montais sur lui, le forçant à s'allonger sur le dos. Là encore, il refusait de me voir. Je me couchais sur lui, couvrant son cou de baisers salés de larmes. Je sentais son pou s'accélérer sous mes lèvres mais il ne bougeait pas.

- Bella, tu es … Je ne veux pas profiter de la situation.

- Tu ne profites de rien du tout, répondis-je en croisant son regard, c'est moi qui te le demande.

Je l'embrassais ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre. Il ne bougeait pas. Il n'était pas avec moi. Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que ce soir, la moralité n'avait pas sa place ?!

- Regarde moi. Edward. Regarde moi. Disais-je en prenant son visage dans mes mains.

Il ouvrait enfin les yeux.

- Fais moi l'amour.

_(chanson **Ease My Pain** - Declan Flynn)_

Après quelques secondes, je sentis sa main se poser délicatement sur ma joue. J'en embrassais la paume et sentie ses dernières barrières céder. Il se redressait rapidement, me ramenant à lui d'une main sur ma nuque et m'embrassait passionnément. Sa langue retrouvait la mienne, et je ressentais à nouveau cette sensation de bien être qui m'avait tant manqué durant les dernières semaines. Le trou noir dans mon esprit s'évaporait, je ne voyais plus que lui. Sans rompre notre étreinte, ma main glissait sur son torse jusqu'à l'élastique de son pantalon et j'entrais dans le jogging dans lequel il dormait. Il arrêtait de bouger quand il comprenait mon geste. Je le massais lentement pour le préparer bien qu'il se soit raidie de lui-même. Il haletait sur ma bouche au fur et à mesure que j'intensifiais mon mouvement sur lui. Il faisait passer mon t-shirt au dessus de ma tête, le jetant sur le côté, ses mains virent masser ma poitrine. Sa langue jouant délicatement avec mes mamelons dressés. Je faisait descendre le jogging le long de ses jambes, admirant maintenant son corps nu et prêt à me recevoir. Je me levais et lentement, je retirais le reste de mes vêtements un à un devant lui. Il me détaillait avec une certaine appréhension dans les yeux, comme si deux personnes l'habitaient. Une fois nue, je remontais sur lui. J'aurais juré qu'il avait sursauté en sentant mon corps retrouver le sien, se pressant dans une certaine urgence. L'absence de lui avait été longue et les réactions de nos corps criaient le manque que nous avions accumulé pendant deux semaines.

Je l'embrassais rapidement, posant mon front sur le sien, quand sa main regagnait ma joue. Lentement, je le faisais entrer en moi. Dans un soupir nous nous unissions. De nouveau, nous nous haletions retrouvant ces sensations familières. J'ondulais doucement contre lui. Nos lèvres se frôlaient sans jamais se trouver. Je sentais mes larmes couler à nouveau, atteignant sa bouche, plus discrètes tout fois. Edward entourait mes hanches avec plus de force, accompagnant les mouvements lents que j'exerçais sur lui. Sa bouche se perdait sur mon épaule, dans mon cou, provoquant en nous des gémissements incontrôlables de plaisir et de libération. J'enroulais alors mes bras autour de sa nuque, me serrant d'avantage contre lui pour accélérer les mouvements de mon bassins. Alors il cachait son visage dans mes cheveux respirant l'odeur de mon cou, haletant. Le plaisir prenait le dessus sur lui. Il entoura fermentant mes cuisses et me soulevait. Avant que je comprenne se qui venait de se passer, j'étais dos au mur opposé du lit. Il s'était levé et nous avait amené tous les deux ici. Debout, maintenant mes fesses contre lui, il me faisait l'amour, comme je l'avais supplié de le faire, sans jamais me brusquer, retenant la fougue que je lui connaissais. Il se retirait complètement avant de me pénétrer à nouveau de tout son long, m'imposant son rythme. J'aimais le sentir en moi, j'aimais sentir ses mains me caresser. J'agrippais ses fesses se contactant en rythme, alors qu'il progressait encore plus loin en moi. Mon dos frottait contre le mur à chacun de ses coups de reins, ça me brûlait mais cette sensation m'était presque imperceptible comparé au plaisir qu'il me donnait. Il embrassais chaque parcelle de mon visage, soufflant quelques paroles rassurantes, comme : « _Je suis là » _ou « _tout va bien, tout ira bien ». _Dans un dernier soupir il s'enfonçait de nouveau à l'intérieur de moi_ et_ le plaisir nous submergeait. Long et intense, nous vidant de toute énergie. Mon échappatoire. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restions l'un contre l'autre après ça. J'avais perdu la notion du temps.

***

J'ouvrais lentement les yeux, il faisait jour. Je n'étais pas dans mon lit. Les évènements de la nuit passée me revenaient petit à petit. La gorge me brulait encore tellement j'avais pleuré la veille. Je sentais que mes yeux étaient lourds et gonflés. Je percevais alors un souffle régulier dans na nuque et un sourire se dessinait sur mes lèvres. Sa main reposait délicatement sur ma hanche. Je reposais contre son torse. J'appréhendais le moment où j'allais bouger, de peur de le réveiller et de rompre cet instant de plénitude de je vivais, mais je devais le voir de mes propres yeux pour y croire. Je roulais donc doucement sur le côté pour lui faire face et mon sourire se précisait d'avantage. Il était bien là, à mes côtés. Edward dormait paisiblement, son thorax se soulevant à intervalles réguliers. Quelques mèches de cheveux lui tombaient sur le front, une légère barbe sillonnait sa mâchoire. C'était la première fois que je découvrais son visage au réveil. Il avait l'air apaisé. C'était aussi la première qu'Edward et moi allions nous réveiller ensemble. Nous avions dormis ensemble, cette fois aucun de nous ne s'était échappé en pleine nuit. Le trouver à côté de moi au petit matin, une chose que je n'aurais jamais cru possible. C'était magique. Dès que j'avais posé les yeux sur lui, mon cœur s'était remplie d'une chaleur indescriptible. Il aurait pu exploser dans ma poitrine. J'étais bien. A ma place. Les oiseaux chantaient dehors, la chaleur commençait à monter, tous les éléments étaient réunis : ça allait être une très bonne journée. Je prenais une profonde inspiration, fermant les yeux pour profiter d'avantage de cette joie, toute nouvelle, au creux de mon estomac. Revenant à lui, je faisais glisser ma main sur son front pour en repousser les cheveux qui encombraient son visage. Au contact de ma peau, plus fraîche que la sienne, Edward soupira profondément indiquant qu'il allait se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre. Et quand il ouvrirait les yeux, je serais là. Mon visage serait la première chose qu'il verrait aujourd'hui.

- Salut. Chuchotais-je quand ses yeux s'ajustaient encore à la lumière du jour.

Quand il réalisait que j'étais là, un petit sourire étirait le coin de ses lèvres.

- Salut. Répétait-il un peu plus fort que moi.

Sa voix était encore enrouée par le sommeil. Il roulait sur le dos, se frottant les yeux. Il regardait l'heure et fixait le plafond un instant avant de reposer les yeux sur moi. J'étais toujours en pleine contemplation, incapable de bouger.

- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. Constatait-il en remarquant ce sourire qui ne me quittait pas.

- Beaucoup mieux.

Il passait la main sur ma joue, portant encore les stigmates de mes larmes. A son contacte, je fermais les yeux pour en apprécier la douceur.

- Il est encore tôt, tu peux dormir encore un peu si tu veux. Soufflait-il et frôlant mes lèvres de son pouce.

- Je sais. Je ne suis pas fatiguée.

Il souriait.

- On a à peine fermé l'œil cette nuit Bella.

- Je ne suis pas fatiguée. Répétais-je.

- D'accord. Souriait-il face à mon entêtement.

Son regard divaguait encore dans la pièce.

- Alors, commençais-je, et maintenant on fait quoi?

- Je peux aller nous chercher du café si tu veux.

Je riais.

- Mais non idiot, je voulais dire « On fait quoi? », de façon plus générale.

- Comment ça? Demanda-t-il, reportant son attention sur moi.

- Bah tu sais, je nous désignais d'un geste de la main, tous les deux. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour nous deux?

Il changeait subitement d'expression. N'avait-il vraiment aucune idée de se dont je parlais?

- Quoi? Après cette nuit, on va continuer à se cacher? Je crois qu'on a dépassé ce stade non?

- Bella, je …

Il soupirait, son regard fuyant le mien. Mon sourire s'effaçait lentement. Quelques chose se préparait et j'avais le sentiment que les choses n'allaient pas se passer comme je l'aurais prédis il y avait encore deux secondes. Mon estomac se serra comme un linge que l'on essore.

- Je suis désolé, reprit-il en s'appuyant sur son coude, je suis désolé … j'ai peut- être agit … il y a eu un malentendu je crois.

- Un malentendu? Répétais-je, presque inaudible.

- Cette nuit, tu étais bouleversée. J'ai pris soins de toi et crois-moi, si c'était à refaire, je le referais sans hésiter. Te voir pleurer est insupportable. Mais …

Je me redressais à mon tour, ramenant le drap sur ma poitrine.

- Mais quoi?

Il prit un moment avant de répondre. Sa mâchoire se contactait comme s'il essayait de retenir des mots douloureux.

- Rien n'a changé.

J'eus l'impression qu'une enclume m'était brutalement tombée dessus.

- On ne peut pas continuer, reprit-il plus doucement encore, hier soir n'était qu'un moment de faiblesse.

- Une erreur. Soufflais-je, les yeux rivés sur un petit fil qui dépassait de son oreiller.

Quand votre monde s'écroule, il est bizarre de voir que votre cerveau se bloque sur un détaille aussi insignifiant qu'une fissure au plafond ou un fil qui dépasse.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Précisait-il alors que je m'échappais de ce lit.

Ce lit dans lequel je me sentais si bien, quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Bella.

Alors que je ramassais nerveusement mes vêtements, il se levait à son tour.

- Bella, ne fais pas ça. Parle moi.

Il avait parlé calmement, mais sa voix était tintée d'inquiétude. Pure culpabilité sûrement.

- Je ne regrette pas cette nuit d'accord !

Je m'habillais le plus rapidement possible, lui tournant le dos. J'avais envie de disparaître.

- C'était magnifique, la meilleure nuit que … Bella! Bella regarde moi !

Il m'attrapait par le bras pour que je lui fasse face.

- Si je fais ça c'est pour toi, m'assurait-il en m'obligeant à lever les yeux vers lui, tu ne sais pas à quel point il serait néfaste pour toi de me fréquenter.

Je reculais lentement en me dégageant de lui. Mes yeux commençaient à s'embuer et il le voyait. Lui aussi avait l'air torturer. Pourquoi me faisait-il subir ça encore une fois? N'avait-il aucune pitié? Maintenant je me sentais mal. J'avais la nausée.

- Bella, je suis là si tu as besoin de moi mais seulement, pas comme ça. Disait-il, la voix rauque. Tu comprends pourquoi?

- Je … Je dois aller travailler...

Je reculais, ne pouvant le regarder dans les yeux. Les crampes dans mon estomac n'avaient jamais été aussi violentes. J'avais du mal à rester debout.

- Bella … Attend … On va en parler. S'il te plait. Ne part pas comme ça.

Il parlait avec une certaine urgence dans la voix.

- S'il te plait, répétais-je en ricanant devant l'absurdité du mot dans sa bouche, tout est clair, je vois ce qu'il y a à dire de plus sur le sujet. Tu ne veux pas de moi.

- C'est plus compliqué que ça. Bella, j'aurais voulu que ça se termine autrement J'aurais vraiment voulu que ça se passe autrement, j'aurais dû … J'en sais rien, faire autrement.

- J'en peux plus. Je ne peux simplement plus jouer à ça.

A force de reculer, je me retrouvais dos à la baie vitrée. Je cherchais désespérément la poignée.

- Je dois y aller. Soufflais-je sans le regarder.

Enfin l'air frais de l'extérieur pénétrait dans l'atmosphère suffoquant de la pièce, et je trouvais mon issue de secours. Je m'enfuyais rapidement en direction de la villa.

- Bella ! Criait-il dans mon dos.

Mais, jamais je ne lui aurait laissé une autre chance de me briser le c?ur. Je marchais droit devant moi, essayant de chasser le trou béant qui m'écartelait les entrailles. J'étais plus forte que ça. J'avais surmonté bien pire. Je refusais de laisser ce démon me posséder. Il pouvait m'infliger autant de douleur qu'il le souhaitait. Il pouvait jouer avec mes tripes. Je gagnerais. Je ne laisserais pas la douleur me m'envahir comme hier soir. Plus jamais. Cela avait eu des conséquences désastreuses. J'étais aller me jeter tout droit dans la gueule du loup. Edward avait encore eu l'occasion de me briser. Si je continuais comme ça dans ce schéma destructeur il ne resterait bientôt plus de moi que des cendres. Il était temps de réagir. La sensation de bien être que je cherchais en allant vers Edward encore et encore n'étais qu'éphémère. La vrai guérison ne pouvait venir que de moi. Je ne pourrais pas éviter éternellement cette confrontation. La confrontation avec moi-même, celle de mes démons. Je réalisais qu'Edward n'avait été qu'un dérivatif camouflant ma lâcheté. J'avais repoussé ma vie le plus loin possible, repousser mon père et tout ce qui pouvait me rappeler New York, mais le passé vous rattrape toujours. Il était temps que je grandisse et que je prenne mes responsabilités. La peine que j'avais ressentie il y a quelques minutes dans le pool se transformait maintenant en colère. C'est elle qui me permettait d'avancer. J'étais plus forte que ça. J'avais surmonté bien pire, et la mort de ma mère mise en perspective avec latitude lunatique d'Edward n'avait rien de comparable. Par respect pour Renée, je me devais de ne pas laisser cette histoire avec lui prendre autant d'ampleur. J'étais plus forte que ça. Que ce démon qui me rongeait. Il le fallait. Je réparerais mes erreurs.

Quand j'arrivais au abord de la villa, Alice, Esmé et Jasper partageaient le petit déjeuner. Je pouvais le faire. Je devais donner le change. Ca serait la première étape de ma guérison : Ne pas laisser Edward envahir mon esprit, surmonter la douleur que son nom insufflait dans tout mon être. Je pouvais le faire. Je fermais les yeux, n'arrêtant pas ma course, serrant les poings. Je pouvais le faire. Alors je me forçais à sourire et finalement, dans cet état d'esprit, ça n'était pas si dur.

- Bella, ma chérie, qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors si tôt? Demandait Esmé, inquiète de me voir arriver des champs.

- Je me suis réveillée tôt, l'assurance dans ma voix me surprise, j'avais besoin de marcher.

- Oh chérie, elle se levait et venait entourée mes épaules, je sais que qu'hier n'a pas dû être une journée facile pour toi. Nous sommes là tu sais.

- Je sais.

Je lui adressais un sourire rassurant avant de la prendre dans mes bras.

- Hey ! Moi aussi je veux participer au câlin, s'écriait Alice en nous enlaçant toutes les deux.

Je riais. Contre toute attente, j'avais ris aujourd'hui. J'aimais vraiment ces personnes. C'est tout ce qui importait. Nous entendions un « click » d'appareil photo et nous retournions toutes les trois pour découvrir que Jasper venais d'immortaliser ce moment. Je lui faisais signe de se joindre à nous et il acceptait la proposition d'un air amusé. Jasper joignait ses bras autour d'Alice et Esmé, qui elle m'enlaçaient, une devant une derrière. Je me sentais protégée. La tête reposée sur la poitrine d'Esmé, Alice dans mon cou. Cette famille, les Cullen, ils prenaient vraiment soin de moi. Je comptais vraiment à leurs yeux. Je croisais le regard de Jasper, toujours enfermée dans ma bulle de protection:

- Tu ne te sens pas trop seul, entourée d'autant d'effusions féminines? Lui demandai-je.

- Tu parles ! C'est le rêve de tout homme ! Trois femmes rien que pour lui.

Puis il regardait Esmé.

- En tout bien, tout honneur madame Cullen, bien sûr !

- Bien sûr ! Riait-elle.

- Câlin !!! Hurlait une voix derrières nous.

Avant que je ne puisse analyser cette voix Emmett avait rejoint le groupe en courant. Il s'était placé derrière Jasper et nous écrasait tout de ses énormes bras. Tous émirent des plaintes en hurlant à ce pauvre Emmett de se pousser, moi je riais simplement en voyant tous ces gens évoluer autour de moi. Comme s'ils bougeaient tous aux ralentis. Leurs sourires et leurs attitudes toutes si spécifiques à chacun d'entre eux me réchauffaient le cœur. C'était une vraie famille, ma famille adoptive. Ils avaient tant fait pour moi. L'image de Charlie s'imposait alors à moi. J'avais encore beaucoup de travail pour que ma famille ressemble à celle des Cullen. Un jour peut-être …

- Arrête de te coller à moi comme ça ! Disait Jasper à Emmett en essayant de le repousser, me sortant de ma contemplation.

- Humm, pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ça mon petit poulet? Répondait Emmett en prenant une voix efféminée.

- Oh ! Mais lâche moi sale pervers ! Criait Jasper.

- Aller, on arrête les bêtises, enchaînait Esmé. Tout le monde à table !

Tout le monde se séparait et je remarquais Rosalie, le sourire aux lèvres qui avait assisté à toute la scène. J'allais la prendre par les épaules et nous nous asseyons ensemble à table. Encore un autre petit déjeuner gigantesque au pays des Cullen ! Nous commencions à manger. Je me concentrais sur le rôle que je devais jouer. J'imaginais enfermer la douleur dans une petite boîte scellée de trois cadenas. J'enterais ensuite la boîte dans un endroit lointain de mon esprit. Mais si cela me demandais beaucoup d'énergie de donnais le change, jusqu'à ce que SA voix dans mon dos, ne vienne faire exploser la boîte dans mon cerveau. Je serrais ma fourchette très fort dans l'espoir de garder la tête haute.

- Vous êtes tous là, avait-il soufflé mal à l'aise, c'est … Bien !

- Edward, tu es là ! Lançait Esmé. Prend donc une chaise et mange avec nous.

- Non, ça va. Je n'ai pas faim.

- Allez, ne fais pas ta tête de mule, le sermonnait sa mère, mange avec ta famille.

- De toute façon, il n'y a plus de place.

- Si attend on va se serrer, Rosalie décale-toi un peu s'il te plait.

Celle-ci s'exécutait.

- Voilà une place. Juste à côté de Bella. Assied-toi.

Je fermais les yeux, me mordant la langue jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler. Edward hésitait encore mais devant l'insistance de sa mère, il prenait place. Dès qu'il s'était assit, son odeur corporelle envahissait mes narines. Impossible de l'ignorer, nous étions très serré et son coude frôlait le mien. Je sentais son malaise. C'était plus que je ne pouvais supporter. Je me levais brusquement et tous les yeux convergèrent sur moi, sauf ceux d'Edward qui restaient figés. Lui savait exactement ce qui se passait.

- Ça va Bella? Demandait Alice.

- Oui … Je n'ai plus faim.

- Tu as à peine touché ton petit déjeuner ma belle. S'inquiétait Esmé.

- Je sais, j'ai juste perdu l'appétit. Je monte me préparer, on se retrouve dans le bureau.

- Bien, comme tu veux.

- Merci.

Sur ce je m'élançais rapidement à l'étage. J'attendais le chuchotement dans mon dos : _« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? »_, _« pauvre enfant »_.

***

Ce matin là avec Esmé, nous n'avions pas parlé. Elle avait bien tenté de communiquer à un moment, mais je n'arrivais pas a m'intéresser à la conversation. Voyant que, bien que lui répondant, je ne faisais aucun effort pour alimenter le débat, Esmé n'avait pas insisté. J'avais travaillé dure dans cette pièce et elle serait bientôt terminée. Esmé avait d'ailleurs déjà commandé les nouvelles fournitures. Avant de quitter la pièce, je demandais les clés de l'atelier à Esmé qui me les confiait volontiers.

Voilà comment je m'étais retrouvé devant cette immense toile vierge. Ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas touché un pinceau, comme si une force étrangère m'en avait empêché jusqu'ici. J'aimais vraiment peindre en réalité. C'était un moyen d'échapper quelques heures à la réalité. Une sorte de méditation personnelle. Après avoir fixé la surface blanche pendant une bonne vingtaine de minute, je me levais et trempais le pinceau dans la peinture, sans quitter la toile des yeux. J'avançais lentement vers elle et esquissait le premier tracé. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je peignais. Ça n'avait aucune importance, j'aimais juste retrouver la sensation délicate de la matière, glissant sur la surface finement tressée de la toile. Mes mouvements s'intensifièrent à mesure que la musique prenait de l'intensité dans mes oreilles : _**Decode **_de Paramore_, _le volume poussé à son maximum. Mes gestes étaient désordonnés et spontanés. Je jonglais maintenant avec trois couleurs différentes dans une frénésie qui ne me ressemblait pas. Je couchais simplement toute ma haine, toute ma frustration et toute ma colère sur le tableau. La peinture éclaboussait sur mes mains et mes vêtements, j'avais chaud, mon cœur accompagnait le rythme de la batterie dans mes oreilles. Je n'entendais plus le monde extérieur. Je m'exorcisais. Tous ses sentiments que j'avais refoulés depuis bien trop longtemps, je le laissais enfin s'exprimer librement. Je les laissait hurler, furieux d'être resté tant de temps captif à l'intérieur de moi. J'étais sûre d'avoir de la peinture sur le visage, je la sentais craqueler sur ma peau.

Une fois que j'eus recouvert chaque parcelle de la toile je reculais, à bout de souffle, pour admirer le résultat de mon acharnement. Je dû me retenir à l'établi quand je découvrais le visage de ma mère devant mes yeux apeurés. Elle était là, devant moi, peinte sur cette toile. Elle était sortie de moi sans même que je ne m'en rende compte. Je l'avais expulsé de mon organisme. Un sentiment immense de culpabilité me déchirait alors les entrailles. Je ne voulais pas la laisser partir. Il était trop tôt. J'avais encore besoin d'elle en moi. Mais à y regarder de plus près, elle souriait. J'avais créé ce portrait de toute pièce et il souriait. Elle me souriait. Le visage de Renée était tel que je m'en souvenais avant sa maladie, tel que je l'avais toujours vu. Elle venait de me libérer et ne m'en voulait pas. C'était un travail que nous avions fait toutes les deux. Je la laissais partir maintenant. Mon exorcisme. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais restée dans cet atelier, mais il faisait nuit quand j'en sortais. J'étais épuisée, vidée, mais maintenant, je savais se qu'il me restait à faire.

Je regagnais rapidement ma chambre et prenais une longue douche brûlante. Je n'avais jamais vu aussi clairement de toute ma vie. Il était temps de rentrer à la maison. Une fois habillée, je rangeais mes affaires. Vérifiant que je n'avais rien laissé derrière moi. Jamais je ne reviendrais. Je n'en aurais plus besoin. J'avais vaincu mon démon, seule, sans l'aide de personne et cela me remplissait de fierté. Je devais maintenant recoller les morceaux avec ma famille. Dès demain, je leur demanderai de m'accompagner à l'aéroport. J'avais juste une dernière chose à régler avant. Je tapais un rapide message sur mon téléphone :

_« Retrouve moi, là où tout à commencer. Dans 5 mn. »_

Je regardais la petite enveloppe s'envoler sur l'écran de mon téléphone et regardais la grange à travers ma fenêtre. Il me restait une dernière chose à exorciser : Edward Cullen.

Nous arrivions quasiment au même moment. Il était en 4x4, celui d'Emmett, adossé à celui-ci. J'approchais rapidement et m'arrêtais à une distance raisonnable de lui. Je le fusillais du regard, regard qu'il soutenait avec une certaine intensité.

- J'ai eu ton message. Lançait-il, l'air sombre.

- Il est temps de mettre un terme à tout ça. Crachais-je sans la moindre compassion.

- Je crois aussi. Répondit-il sur le même ton.

- Cette chose entre nous, et ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien parce que j'ai vu ton expression ce matin, juste avant ton réveil. Tu étais heureux.

- Je n'ai jamais dis qu'il n'y avait rien, j'ai juste dit que se n'était pas possible.

- Tu as raison, nous sommes trop différent toi et moi. Mais je ne peux pas non plus prétendre être ton amie. On a déjà essayé et regarde comment ça s'est finis hier soir.

- C'est toi qui est venue me chercher hier soir Bella.

- Je sais, je suis venue parce que je croyais avoir besoin de toi pour m'en sortir, mais c'était faux. La solution a toujours été à l'intérieur de moi. J'avais juste peur de le comprendre.

Il hochait simplement la tête, distant, le regard fixé sur le sol.

- T'es avec moi là? On a une conversation d'adulte, un échange, tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence d'y participer Edward !

Sans que je ne sache pourquoi, j'étais au bord de la crise de larme. Ma gorge se serrait, faisant dérailler mes cordes vocales.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise hein Bella, tu as avancé, c'est bien. Je suis heureux pour toi.

Je riais amèrement.

- Putain, qu'est-ce que je peux être stupide ! Et moi qui croyais que tu t'en souciais un minimum! Mais tu t'ai toujours foutu de moi en fin de compte !

- Ouais ça doit être pour ça ! Je …

Lui aussi commençait à se mettre en colère mais je ne me laissais pas démonter.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte de la différence que tu fais pour moi ! J'ai changé à cause de toi !

- A cause de moi? Je te demande pardon? Répétais-je tellement ces mots me paraissaient absurde.

Il avançait vers moi, nous étions très proche maintenant.

- Tout était simple avant toi, je sortais, je buvais, je baisais la première traînée que je trouvais avant de la jeter comme une merde, sans en éprouver le moindre remord et maintenant …

- Maintenant quoi ?! Criais-je.

- Maintenant j'écris des putain de lettres !

Il sortait une feuille de papier plié en quatre de sa poche.

- Tu vois ça, disait-il en secouant le papier devant mon visage, c'est la preuve que je ne me foutais pas de toi comme tu dis.

Je bloquais sur ce papier.

- Je savais que tu ne me parlerais pas, donc j'ai tout écris. Tout ce qui te permettrait de comprendre pourquoi les choses sont merdiques autour de moi … Tout est là !

Il se saisissait de ma main et posait le papier dedans sans ménagement, avant de la refermer sur elle-même.

- Tu voulais savoirs … Fais toi plaisir !

Il contenait difficilement sa rage et relâchait ma main en tremblant de rage, pour reculer de quelques pas ensuite. Nous nous fixions, nos yeux perdant peu à peu de leurs animosités.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te répondre. Soupirais-je en fixant ma main refermée sur ce papier.

- Alors ne dis rien. Souffla-t-il, résigné.

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça ne changera en rien la situation ?

- Parce que c'est le cas.

J'aimerais tellement oublier tout ça. Oublier tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Je n'ai pas voulu ça. Je ne veux plus ressentir ça. C'est trop perturbant … Douloureux même. J'en ai assez de souffrir. Je ne veux plus de ce trou immense qui me gâche l'existence.

- Je sais. J'en suis en partie responsable.

Le silence se fit pesant entre nous. Mon esprit se perdait dans les bruits de la nuit et je reprenais la parole presque spontanément.

- Après la mort de ma mère, commençais-je en me perdant dans de lourd souvenir, je me sentais vide. Comme si plus rien n'avais d'importance maintenant. Rien ni personne. Je continuais à respirer mais je n'en voyais pas le but. C'était simplement physique. Les journées défilaient inlassablement, mornes et insipides. J'étais devenu un automate branchée sur pilote automatique.

Je faisais une pause pour le regarder. Il était attentif, ses yeux avait retrouvé cette lueur que j'apercevais parfois quand il se laissait aller dans mes bras.

- Quand tu es arrivé, les choses ont commencé à aller mieux. J'ai recommencé à apprécier les choses simples de la vie. J'ai réappris à sourire simplement parce que j'en avais envie, sans m'en sentir coupable. J'ai compris qu'être heureuse n'était pas une trahison au deuil que je portais. Je passais des moments agréables et … tu étais dans chacun d'eux.

Nous échangions un regard chargé de douleur et d'intensité. Edward restait figé, son regard criait au pardon mais je savais qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à me dire la vérité.

- Edward … Il faut que tu saches …

Son téléphone sonnait. Il hésita un instant avant de le sortir de sa poche pour vérifier le nom de l'émetteur.

- C'est James, je dois répondre.

- Rien ne t'y oblige.

Déjà il s'éloignait, se rapprochant du 4x4.

- Edward, ne répond pas à cet appel !

Je le suppliais presque sentant que s'il prenait cet appel, tout serait réellement fini. Comme s'il était face à un choix. James et sa vie secrète … ou moi.

- Je n'ai pas le choix ! C'est trop tard maintenant.

Il reculait, le téléphone sonnant toujours dans sa paume.

- On a toujours le choix ! Edward je ne sais pas ce qui vous lies tous les deux, mais se n'est pas sain ! Reviens vers moi !

- Tu n'es pas en mesure de juger de ce qui est sain ou pas pour moi Bella ! Répondait-il, plus sévèrement.

- Si au contraire !

- Pourquoi?! S'énervait-il

- Parce que …

Ça ne voulait pas sortir. Mon dernier démon.

- Je dois répondre … Disait-il, plus calmement.

_« Aller sort de là ! »_

Il allait décrocher. Ce téléphone ne s'arrêterait donc jamais de sonner ! Mon cœur bâtait à la chamade. J'avais la gorge sèche. J'étais terrorisée.

_« SORT ! »_

- Parce que je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi ! Criais-je.

J'avais reculé après avoir prononcé ces mots tellement la prise de conscience avait été violente. Edward s'était immobilisé lui aussi. Nous ne savions plus quoi dire ou faire. Ces mots résonnaient encore dans l'espace qui nous séparait, figeant les secondes qui devinrent des heures.

Puis il le fit …

Il décrochait :

- Allo? … Oui … J'arrive …

Trois mots. Trois mots avaient suffit pour me convaincre de quitter Volterra. Edward ne renoncerait jamais à ses secrets. Après m'avoir regardé une dernière fois, il était monté dans sa voiture, sans un mot, et avait démarré dans un crissement de pneu assourdissant, comme si la mort en personne l'avait poursuivie.

***

En remontant dans ma chambre, je me faisais l'effet d'un automate. J'étais vidée et avoir pris conscience de mes sentiments envers Edward me donnait une trouille bleue. Comment avais-je pu être assez bête pour tomber amoureuse de lui ? Après tout l'acharnement qu'il avait mit à pour me repousser le plus loin possible. La nuit allait être longue. Tout ce que je voulais maintenant c'était rentrer chez moi. M'éloigner de lui, même si l'idée de ne plus le voir me tuait. Ça passerait sûrement :_ « Loin des yeux ; Loin du cœur »_. Il fallait que ça passe. Cette relation aurait finit par me détruire. Et il y avait cette lettre que je tenais dans les mains depuis qu'il l'avait mise là. Cette lettre que je ne pouvais me résoudre à lire. Je savais qu'en la lisant, je n'aurais plus eu la force de partir. Il y avait sûrement des mots qui m'auraient fait espérer quelque chose qui ne viendrait jamais. Je devais être forte et faire ce que je jugeais le plus sein pour moi. Non, je ne pouvais me résoudre à la lire. Il fallait que je tire une croix sur lui. Oublier deux mois de ma vie ne pouvait pas être si difficile. Pourtant c'était douloureux. Mais j'avais trop attendu. Je lui avais avoué mes sentiments, chose que je n'avais jamais fait auparavant, pour personne, et il avait fuit. Edward fuirait toujours. Je ne pouvais pas passer le reste de ma vie à le suivre. Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, je fermais les yeux avec force, laissant mes dernières larmes s'échapper avant de les essuyer du revers de la main. D'une main tremblante je sortais un briquet de ma poche et enflammais le morceau de papier. Je le regardais se consumer, les braises s'envolant dans le vent. Jamais je ne pourrais attendre demain. Il fallait que je parte. Maintenant. Le plus tôt serait le mieux.

A trois heures du matin, je frappais comme une hystérique à la porte d'Alice. La pauvre ouvrait, les yeux tout endormis.

- Bella, tu as vu l'heure?

- Oui, je sais pardonne-moi mais je n'ai plus le temps d'attendre.

- Pourquoi tu as fais ton sac ? Demandait-elle, inquiète en remarquant la bandoulière sur mon épaule.

- Je rentre Alice.

- Quoi?

- Mon avion est dans 3 heures. J'ai besoin de ta voiture.

Je parlais vite, impossible de m'éterniser d'avantage sur le sujet. La soirée avait déjà eu son trop plein d'émotion, je ne supporterais pas que les adieux avec Alice prennent la même tournure.

- Bella, mon dieu … Qu'est-ce qui se passe? On peut en parler? Pourquoi …

- C'est compliqué, la coupais-je, je dois rentrer. Charlie a besoin de moi, j'ai déjà mis trop de temps à m'en rendre compte. Je voulais partir demain matin, mais je ne peux plus attendre maintenant.

- Calme-toi, ça peu sûrement s'arranger. Dors un peu, on pourra en reparler demain. Ne fais rien d'irréfléchie. Suppliait-elle.

- Dis au revoir à ta famille pour moi. Remercie tes parents, je ne serais jamais assez reconnaissante envers tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi. Et s'il te plait, donne ça à Jake.

Je lui tendais un mot.

- Je vous donne des nouvelles dès que je suis à New York.

Alice regardait l'enveloppe que je lui avais donnée, sans broncher. Je m'apprêtais à partir quand il reprit la parole :

- C'est à cause d'Edward c'est ça?

Mon cœur manquait un battement.

- Quoi?

- Oh je t'en pris, j'ai bien vu qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous. Ça crève les yeux! Il suffit de voir comment vous vous comportez tous les deux. Et ce matin, dès qu'il est arrivé, tu as subitement changé d'attitude. Bella, mon frère n'est pas doué avec les femmes. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fais cet abrutis ?!

- Rien … c'est compliqué.

- Je vais le tuer …

- Alice! Non ! Ça va ! … S'il te plait, il faut vraiment que je parte maintenant ! J'ai heure de route avant d'arriver à Pise et …

- Je sais, ton avion est dans trois heures. Bella tu ...

Elle ne finissait pas sa phrase cependant.

Elle soupira en entra dans sa chambre. Elle me tendait ensuite ses clés, à contre cœur. Je lui souriais et arpentais déjà le couloir pour descendre les escaliers, mais très vite je me figeais. Je tournais les talons et m'élançais vers mon amie pour la serrer contre moi. Je sentais que je ne contrôlerais bientôt plus mes émotions.

- Merci pour tout. Soufflais-je dans son cou.

- Tu as intérêt à téléphoner ma belle. Répondait-elle en se serrant contre moi.

- Promis !

Après un sourire et un dernier regard pour celle qui était presque une sœur pour moi, je me rendais au garage, le cœur lourd. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Il était temps pour moi de reprendre ma vie, ma vraie vie, en main. Malgré tout quand je mettais le contacte, je découvrais Alice planté devant la fenêtre de la Porche, les yeux rouges. J'ouvrais la vitre, les yeux brûlants.

- Sache que tu auras toujours une place dans cette famille Bella.

- Je me déteste. Soufflais-je.

- Ne soit pas trop dure avec toi-même. Tu dois remettre de l'ordre dans ta vie et personne d'autre ne peux le faire, que toi.

- Merci Alice.

- Maintenant roule. Tu vas rater ton vol.

Puis elle s'éloignait.

***

Je branchais mon Ipod au hasard et tombais sur _**Misgueded Ghosts**_ de Paramore. Je roulais déjà sur l'autoroute quand tous les moments que j'avais vécu ici me revenaient en mémoire. Ces gens merveilleux avec qui j'avais vécu les deux mois les plus intenses de ma vie.

_« I am going away for a while, I'll be back don't try and follow me »._

_[Je m'en vais quelques temps, je reviendrais n'essai pas de me suivre]  
_

Je laissais libre cours à mes larmes maintenant, autant qu'elles sortent tant que personne ne me voyait. J'essayais de me focaliser sur la route pour faire taire les images qui défilaient dans mon esprit. Tous ces visages. Esmé, la bonté. Alice, la joie. Emmett, la force cachant un cœur d'or.

_« See I'm tryin' to find my place, It might not be here where I feel safe, We all learn to make mistakes »._

_[J'essai de trouver ma place, mais elle n'est peut-être pas là où je me sens en sécurité, on apprend tous de nos erreurs]_

Carlisle et Jasper, la sagesse. Rosalie, la volonté. J'avais appris de chacun d'eux. Je ne les oublierais jamais. Ils m'avaient tant appris, tant donné. Je m'en voulais de les abandonner comme ça. Je ne souhaite pas les faire souffrir. J'espérais qu'ils comprendraient ma démarche. Je leur expliquerais un jour. Une fois loin d'ici.

_« And run from them, From them … I'm just one of those ghosts, Traveling endlessly…_ _Misguided ghosts, And we just go in circles »_

_[Je m'éloigne d'eux … __Je ne suis qu'un de ces fantômes, voyageant indéfiniment]_

J'étais venue à Volterra pour oublier, soigner la plait dans mon cœur. Je ne voulais plus aimer, plus ne voulais plus perdre le contrôle. Pourtant, c'est exactement ce qu'il s'était passé.

_« And run from them, From them, Full speed ahead … The ones we trusted the most, Pushed us far away »_

_  
__[Je m'éloigne d'eux, à pleine vitesse … Ceux en qui nous croyons le plus, nous ont repoussés au loin]_

Edward. C'était son visage que je voyais maintenant, son sourire … l'image que j'avais gardé de lui ce matin avant tout ce mélodrame. Paisible. Magnifique. La sensation de sa main sur moi au réveil. Le sentiment de sécurité que j'avais ressentie en ouvrant les yeux.

Le soleil commençait à se lever quand j'approchais de Pise. Je laissais mon cœur à Volterra. Je n'en voulais pas. Il c'était déjà montré bien trop fragile. Bien trop faible. Je n'en voulais plus. J'avançais maintenant lentement vers la porte d'embarquement, mon passeport à la main. J'avais laissé la voiture au parking, Alice passerait la récupérer dans la journée. Tout était réglé, c'était comme si je n'avais jamais existé à Volterra. J'avançais vers le poste de douane quand j'entendais vaguement mon prénom derrière moi. Je secouais la tête, voilà maintenant que j'entendais des voix.

Mon imagination me jouait des tours : _« Bella ! »._

J'augmentais le volume de la musique, le bruit assourdissant du hall de l'aéroport me fatiguait encore plus. Je voulais me couper du monde. Le douanier me rendait mon passeport et j'entrais dans la passerelle me menant à la l'avion.

Au revoir Volterra.

Merci pour tout.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Et voilà, New-York le retour !**

**Un long chapitre pour compenser le fait qu'il n'y aura pas de nouveau chapitre pendant 15 jours normalement. Je pars à Londres pour quelques petites vacances bien mérités ! **

**Le prochain chapitre sera celui que vous êtes beaucoups à attendre, le chapitre exclusivement en POV EDWARD ! Vous allez enfin comprendre se qu'il se trame avec James et toute la petite bande.**

**J'espère finir Chrysalis très bientôt, désolée pour l'attente mais sachez que c'est toujours d'actualité ! Il n'y a pas d'inquiètude à avoir là dessus !**

**A bientôt et encore merci à tous ! Le trailer de BD a dépassé les 1000 vues, c'est grace à vous !**

**- Ginie -**

Playlist :

- **Ease My Pain** - Declan Flynn (chapitre 8 )

- **Decode** - Paramore (chapitre 8 )

- **Misguided Ghosts** - Paramore (chapitre 8 )


	9. A LONG ROAD TO REDEMPTION Part I

**CHAPITRE IX**

**A LONG ROAD TO REDEMPTION**

_Partie I_

***

- **1989** -

Un petit garçon blond, les yeux embués de larmes se cachait sous la table de la cuisine, s'accrochant désespérément aux pieds en bois, de ses petites mains blanchies sous la pression exercée autour du meuble. De ses yeux verts il suivait les pas hystériques de sa mère sur le linoléum grisâtre. De là où il se trouvait, il ne voyait pas plus haut que ses genoux mais il devinait son visage. Il avait tant de fois vu cette expression de rage et de répulsion sur les traits de celle qui l'avait mise au monde. Son maquillage coulant sous ses yeux livides, ses joues creusées et ses cheveux en batailles. Elle portait son vieux jogging délavé et mal ajusté. Son sweat-shirt tombait sûrement sur l'une de ses épaules et, à en juger par l'odeur qui remplissait la cuisine, elle fumait encore. Le jeune garçon se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas faire de bruit et retenir ses larmes. Ses joues étaient devenues rouges cramoisies à cause de la peur qui lui tordait le ventre. Il savait que quand sa mère était dans cet état là, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter et certainement pas lui. Elle le cherchait, elle criait son prénom sans cesse. Elle finirait par le trouver là dessous, mais il ne sortirait pas. Quand sa mère était en manque, le petit Edward Massen âgé de 5 ans ne voyait plus en elle qu'un monstre. Le monstre qui faisait disparaître sa maman pendant un temps. Il savait ce qui pouvait la faire réapparaitre : cette bouteille qu'il cachait avec lui sous la table. Mais s'il la lui donnait, elle s'endormirait. Edward ne voulait pas que sa maman s'endorme aujourd'hui, il voulait la garder près de lui, c'était pour ça qu'il cachait son médicament. Mais alors, comment retrouver sa mère ?

- Eddy ! Sors de la tout de suite ! Le jeu est fini, donne à maman son médicament. Maintenant ! Hurlait-elle de sa voix rauque.

Le petit tremblait d'avantage. Cette fois elle était vraiment en colère. Puis les pas s'arrêtèrent juste devant le petit Edward, qui arrêtait de respirer instantanément. La sorcière qui avait prit l'apparence de sa maman se baissait lentement au son niveau. Le visage qu'il découvrait alors était encore plus effrayant que celui qu'il avait imaginé. Il retenait son cris, de peur d'exister la bête. Une main puissante se refermait sur sa cheville pour le tirer en avant, hors de sa cachette. Cette fois il pleurait bruyamment et le monstre criait d'avantage. Le petit eu la présence d'esprit de se saisir de la bouteille au passage et la serra contre son petit torse. Malheureusement, il ne parvint pas à la garder bien longtemps. De son autre main, sa mère s'en était emparée. Après ça, Edward avait glissé sur le sol pour que sa tête vienne violemment heurter le mur de la cuisine. Il se recroquevillait dans le coins de la pièce en regardant sa mère, le monstre, se débarrasser du bouchon de la bouteille pour le jeter par terre. Elle bu le liquide couleur caramel à coup de grandes et longues gorgées bruyantes. Un peu de liquide coulait au coins de sa bouche. Une fois satisfaite elle lui jetait un regard méprisant.

- Qui a bien pu me donner un fils pareil?! Criait-elle. Tu es bien comme ton père, toujours à te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas ! Tu devrais avoir honte de ton habitude ! J'aurais aimé que tu partes avec lui ! Je me ruine à te nourrir et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie?! Tu es méchant ! Voilà ce que tu es !

Ensuite elle avait quitté la cuisine. Edward resta longtemps dans la même position, attendant que le bruit s'arrête. Quand il retourna dans le salon, sa mère dormait sur le canapé. Lentement, prudemment, il s'avançait jusqu'à elle et tira la couverture qui trainait toujours par terre, sur elle. Il prenait soins de bien la couvrir, de la border, même si la couverture était très lourde pour ses petits bras. Sa maman était là maintenant, elle dormait. Il le savait, il n'aurait pas du cacher la bouteille. Il avait été méchant avec le monstre. Il ne recommencerait pas. Le petit se calait alors au bout du canapé, contre les jambes de sa mère qui ronflait bruyamment et s'endormit auprès d'elle. Encore une fois.

***

**Edward POV**

_« J'avais 5 ans. Quelques mois plus tard, ils m'emmenaient au foyer. »_

- **21 juin 2008** -

Cette journée avait commencé comme toutes les autres. C'était le début de l'après-midi et je m'ennuyais déjà. J'avais encore une fois passé la nuit dehors avec James, Victoria et Laurent. Les affaires avaient bien marché et nous avions finis dans un club. Personnellement, ça n'était pas mon truc mais j'avais suivi le mouvement. Nous étions rentrés à l'aube, je transpirais l'alcool et j'avais une fille sous la main. Encore une nuit classique pour Edward Cullen. Après avoir congédié cette fille, peu importe son nom, j'avais pris une longue douche pour me débarrasser de l'odeur de cette inconnue partout sur moi. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit, sans prendre la peine de m'essuyer. Pas besoin, avec cette chaleur je sécherais dans la minutes. Ça faisait bien deux heures que je n'avais pas bougé. Il fallait que je sorte d'ici. Un peu de musique me mettrait sûrement de meilleure humeur. Je cherchais des yeux ma compilation préférée mais elle n'était pas là. Évidemment, j'avais dû l'oublier dans mon ancienne chambre à l'intérieure de la villa. Je soupirais, cherchant le courage de me lever pour aller la chercher. Je voulais ce CD. J'enfilais rapidement un t-shirt et sortais du poolhouse, fraichement en ma possession. Mi casa. La lumière de l'après-midi me brûlait les yeux, heureusement pour moi, je ne quittais jamais mes lunettes de soleil.

Sur le chemin de la villa, le bruit de l'eau de la piscine m'attira. Il faisait tellement chaud. En m'approchant j'entendis un bruit régulier, quelqu'un était entrain de nager. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, j'allais vérifier qui était cette personne. Alice, Rosalie peut-être? Les brasses étaient bien trop silencieuses pour qu'elles soient d'Emmett. Je découvrait alors une petite brunette, se mouvant gracieusement dans l'eau. Sûrement une nouvelle mission de sauvetage pour mes parents adoptifs. Je devais avouer que celle-ci n'était pas moche à regarder. Assez pâle mais ses petites fesses rebondies et ses fines jambes étaient assez attractives. Les choses seraient peut-être plus intéressantes dans les prochains jours.

Après un détour par la cuisine où j'avais rencontrée Alice et Esmé, qui m'avait gentiment préparé quelque chose à manger, je montais jusqu'à ma chambre. Bizarrement quelqu'un utilisait la salle de bain. Je remarquais aussi quelques affaires sur le lit qui n'étaient définitivement pas les miennes. Brunette devait séjourner ici. Évidemment. Mes CD étaient sur le bureaux, là où je les avait laissé. J'allais les récupérer quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, laissant s'échapper au passage et magnifique parfum de frésia. Brunette apparaissait alors, effrayée devant moi, avec sa petite serviette autour d'elle. Intéressant. Jouons les ignorants :

- Qui tu es toi ? Demandais-je.

- Bella … Soufflait-elle, encore sous le choc

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?

Je jouais volontairement la dureté avec elle. Elle semblait si fragile. L'impressionner serait facile. Après tout elle était chez moi. Elle prenait déjà trop ses aises. A ma grande surprise, une moue agacée apparaissait sur son visage et je me retenais de sourire. Aurait-elle les tripes de s'opposer à moi ?

- Excuse moi de te dire ça mais durant les trois prochains mois, c'est la mienne, donc je vais te demander de sortir s'il te plait.

Impressionnant. Elle avait du crans. Je l'aurais vraiment prise pour l'une de ces filles coincée et intouchable. Après ça, la conversion de je venais d'avoir avec Esmé me frappait :

- Tu es Bella ? La fille d'une amie d'Esmé c'est ça ? De New York.

- Oui … et tu es ?

- Je suis Edward Cullen.

- Oh

L'expression de son visage m'indiquait que les présentations avait déjà été faites. Mais sans moi.

- Je suis désolée, on m'a dit de m'installer ici et j'ai vu le poolhouse en passant, je ne pensais pas te voir ici.

- C'est rien. Je passais juste prendre quelques affaires. Fais comme chez toi, je n'habite plus ici de toute façon.

- Je dois m'attendre à te voir débarquer à chaque fois que je prend ma douche ou tu as tout pris ?

Proposition intéressante ...

- Je ne sais pas trop … je te dirais ça quand on se connaîtra un peu mieux.

Son expression presque outrée me fit rire.

- A bientôt Bella de New York. Dis-je avant de sortir.

- C'est ça, à bientôt, Edward du Poolhouse !

Je souriais encore en regagnant le pool. Cette fille avait quelque chose de spéciale. Je ne manquerais pas de la revoir.

_« Je venais de rencontrer Bella Swan et j'étais loin de me douter de la suite des évènements. Cette filles que je trouvais simplement intrigante alors, était sur le point de chambouler tous les fondements de mon existence. »_

***

Sans savoir pourquoi, j'avais volontairement incitée Bella a passer cette journée avec moi. Cette fille m'intriguait. Elle semblait cacher tellement de chose en elle. Son regard trahissait l'existence de quelques secrets. Elle ne ressemblait pas du tout au filles que j'avais l'habitude de fréquenter. Elle était tout le contraire. Discrète, intelligente, un poil têtue et surtout, elle avait une vision du monde bien à elle. Bella ne semblait pas se rendre compte de sa beauté. Une beauté naturelle. Pas le genre de beauté que l'on remarque du premier coup d'œil mais plutôt de ces beautés que l'on ne peu plus ignorer ensuite. Elle était fragile à l'extérieur mais forte à l'intérieur. J'avais eu envie d'en savoir d'avantage sur elle. Nous avions pris la moto pour aller dans un restaurant que je connaissais bien. La sentir coller à moi pendant le trajet était assez existant. Elle s'était agrippée à moi comme un malade à sa seule chance de survie. Peut-être avait-elle peur de la vitesse? Sa réaction quand nous en descendions me le confirma. Elle s'était recroquevillée sur le sol pour ne pas vomir. Je l'avais questionné tout au long du déjeuner après ça. Je n'avais pas pour habitude de m'interroger sur l'intellect des femmes avec qui je passais du temps en général, mais je devais percer le mystère Bella Swan et savoir ce qui me poussait à passer du temps en sa compagnie. Après un détour très intéressant au mini-golf, où j'avais pris un malin plaisir à la faire enrager avec des questions plutôt personnelles et autres rapprochements calculés qui l'avait faite frémir, nous avions regagné la villa.

Elle avait voulu partir. Je m'étais senti obligée de la rattraper. Elle m'avait suivi. Je l'avais prise. Dans un désir qui nous avait frappé par surprise tous les deux, nous avions fait l'amour. Je m'étais efforcé à être doux et patient avec elle. Nous avions partagé un tel niveau de complicité durant cette journée, qu'il m'avait été impossible de ne penser qu'à mon propre plaisir. J'avais voulu qu'elle en prenne aussi. Quand je l'avais sentie se resserrer autour de moi, ma libération c'était faite violente. Ça avait été tellement bon avec elle que j'avais su, dès l'instant où nous nous étions quittés, que ça n'était qu'un commencement. Je devais l'avoir à nouveau. Son innocence et sa pureté, combiné à cette force dont elle n'avait même pas conscience, faisait d'elle une femme unique. Elle me faisait vibrer. Je la voulais encore.

Bien sûr, j'étais arrivé à mes fins. Mais je devais la ménager, la rassurer. Bella n'était pas ce genre de personne. Elle avait besoin de franchise et je n'avais de cesse de la rassurer sur mes intentions. Je la voulais oui, mais je la respectais également en tant que personne. Bella était unique, elle le méritait. A chaque fois que nous couchions ensemble, je faisais attention à ne pas lui laisser penser qu'elle n'étais avec moi que pour satisfaire mes envies égoïstes. Ce qui nous unissait régulièrement était un échange. En plus du sexe, je découvrais aussi une personne qui avait la tête sur les épaules et un passé assez sombre. Un point commun que nous avions. Elle me remettais souvent à ma place, mais j'avais aussi un certain pouvoir attractif sur elle dont de jouait sans vergogne. C'était mal et égoïste, c'est vrai, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle se détache de mon emprise. J'avais encore tellement de chose à découvrir sur elle. Dans un sens, elle me fascinait comme je semblais la fasciner. Mes journées étaient moins ennuyeuses grâce à elle. Les autres femmes me paraissaient fade face à Bella.

J'avais certes un peu de compétition. Jacob Black, le jardinier de mes parents, lui tournait régulièrement autour. D'ailleurs quand elle n'était pas dans mes draps, elle était généralement avec lui. Elle ne voyait en lui qu'un ami, mais lui … Je n'aimais pas sa façon de la regarder. Comme s'il avait pu atteindre le même niveaux de connexion qu'il y avait entre elle et moi. Je m'évertuais à ne pas lui laisser cette chance. Je n'en avait pas fini avec Bella Swan.

***

**30 juin 2008** -

Je rentrais d'une soirée en famille. Moi, en famille. Ça faisait une éternité que ça ne m'étais pas arrivé. Nous avions dîné et nous étions allez voir un film. Film qui, en passant, avait de quoi vous rendre aveugle et sourd. Ce soir j'avais appris que la mère de Bella était décédée récemment. Ça expliquait sûrement cette par d'ombre dans ses yeux. Nous nous étions confié l'un à l'autre. Je lui avais également compté quelques-une des affaires sordides de mon passé, chose que je ne faisais jamais. Mais il était facile de parler à Bella. Elle ne me jugeait pas. Elle écoutait et je faisais pareil avec elle. Encore une fois, c'était un échange.

James et les autres passèrent me chercher à la villa. Je montais dans le 4x4, me préparant mentalement à notre petite routine.

- Le programme? Demandais-je à Laurent, au volant.

- Trois kilos.

- Un chacun, ajouta James, ça devrait partir vite vu la qualité.

- De qui elle viens?

- Félix. Répondit Victoria. De qualité.

- Notre pourcentage? Continuais-je.

- 40 %. Finis James.

- La routine. Soupirais-je en me laissant aller contre le dossier.

***

- **1993** -

- Bienvenu dans ta nouvelle maison Edward. J'espère que tu te plaira ici.

L'enfant de 10 ans que j'étais serrait son sac à dos contre lui. C'était le seul bien précieux que j'avais à l'époque. Il contenait quelques BD, une photo de ma mère et un jeans délavé que ma derrière famille d'accueil m'avait donné. J'avais du les quitter eux aussi. Il faut dire que mettre leur chat dans la machine a lavée en mode essorage n'avait peut-être pas été la meilleure façon de leur prouver ma gratitude. Leur fils, plus âgé que moi, m'avait mit au défit de le faire. J'aimais le challenge. Les Bawling étaient des personnes gentilles, mais tout le monde avait ses limites. C'était la 5ème famille que j'épuisais en 4 ans. Une bonne moyenne.

- Je tien à te prévenir qu'ici nous ne tolérons pas l'indiscipline mon garçon. Tu ne seras jamais placé en famille si tu continu à te comporter ainsi.

Cette vieille bique était le cliché de la bonne sévère. Un tailleur noir sur une chemise blanche, les cheveux tirés en chignon et des petites lunettes sur le nez. Elle ne baissait jamais la tête pour vous regarder, elle se contentait de baisser les yeux. Elle était affreuse.

- Ton lit est là, le troisième sur la gauche. Tous les lits doivent être fait au carré à 7 heure tapante tous les matins, 8h le dimanche. Les repas se prennent à la cafétéria. L'étude se tien de 16h à 19h après l'école. Manque un seul cours et tu repart dans un autre foyer. Je t'aurais à l'œil mon garçon, c'est compris?

- Oui. Répondis-je en observant l'austérité de l'endroit.

- Dans 3 mois, si ton comportement est irréprochable, nous reparlerons de famille d'accueil. Si bien sûr il en reste une sur terre que ne n'a pas épuisé.

Je la fusillais du regard, incapable de lui dire ce que je pensais vraiment d'elle et de ses principes. J'avais déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça.

- Et bien mon garçon, ne t'avons nous pas appris qu'il était impolie de fixer les gens. Ça n'est pas comme ça que nous te placerons.

Elle paraissait indignée. Cette femme devait s'indigner à la moindre contrariété.

- De toute façon, je retournerais chez ma mère bientôt. Dès qu'elle ira mieux, elle viendra me chercher.

- Oh petit, elle se baissa à mon niveau me faisant sentir son halène de bœuf, je ne pense pas que ça arrivera un jour. Si ta mère avait du te récupérer, elle l'aurait fait depuis longtemps.

Elle avait cracher ça sans la moindre compassion et s'en était aller. J'avais ravalé ma colère et étais partit m'installer sur mon nouveau lit. J'essayais de contenir cette peine qui me serrait la gorge mais je n'étais qu'un jeune garçon. M'abandonnant à mes émotions, à ma faiblesse, je me jetais sur le matelas et roulais sur le côté en essayant de ne pas me faire remarquer par les autres enfants. J'étouffais mes sanglots dans cet oreiller qui sentait le renfermé. Ils ne savaient rien de ma mère, un jour, elle viendrait me chercher.

- Les larmes ne résoudront rien tu sais. Disait une voix à côté de moi.

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde ! Lançais-je entre deux sanglots.

- Je te dis ça parce que j'étais comme toi au début moi aussi.

Cette fois je me retournais en essuyant mes larmes au passage. Je découvrais un garçon assis au bout de mon lit. Il devait avoir mon âge. Son visage paraissait plus mature cependant.

- Et ça n'a pas aider. Finissait-il.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça?

- Parce que j'aurais aimé que quelqu'un me le dise quand je suis arrivé.

Je ne trouvais rien à répondre à ça. Il m'apparaissait comme l'enfant le plus courageux que je n'avais jamais rencontré.

- Je suis James. Disait-il en me tendant la main.

- Edward.

Nous nous serrions la main et s'observant mutuellement.

- Voilà ce que je te propose Edward, tu surveilles mes arrières et je surveilles les tiens ok?

- Ok. Répondais-je, un peu hésitant.

_« Cette règle était encore très présente dans ma vie, plus de 10 ans après. James et moi étions comme des frères. Toujours là l'un pour l'autre. »_

***

**- Juillet 2008. -**

Une nuit, après avoir passé trois heures plutôt éprouvantes dans les rues de Volterra avec James, je ne souhaitais pas être seul. Il était tard, 2h45, Bella devait sûrement dormir depuis un bon moment. Je décidais de lui rendre visite malgré tout. Ce soir, plus que jamais j'avais besoin d'elle. Mais serait-elle disposer à me recevoir? Depuis le feu d'artifice, elle se faisait parfois difficile. J'aimais ça, je la voulais encore plus quand elle me résistait. Je me faufilais alors jusqu'à sa chambre et la trouvais profondément endormie. Son visage affichait une expression si sereine et innocente que j'eus envie de la prendre dans mes bras. Cette fille réveillait de drôle de sensations en moi. Je me glissais dans l'espace étroit de ce petit lit, m'allongeant délicatement sur elle en veillant à ne pas l'écraser. Son réveil fût instantané. Ses mains se refermèrent sur mes avant-bras et elle souriait avant d'ouvrir lentement les paupières.

- Bonsoir la belle au bois dormant. Dis-je doucement en la regardant reprendre conscience.

- Êtes-vous mon prince charmant? Souffla-t-elle, taquine.

- Hum … J'en doute fortement.

- Que faites vous là dans ce cas?

- J'ai vu de la lumière alors …

- C'est faux, la lumière était éteinte.

- Je parlais de la lumière qui émanait de votre incroyable beauté ma chère.

Elle éclata de rire.

- Tu es idiot. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici à, elle vérifiait l'heure, 3 heures du matin?

- Je viens de rentrer. Je voulais te voir.

- Hum je vois, encore une soirée sexe, drogue et Rockn' Roll?

- S'il y a eu du sexe, on ne m'a pas prévenu en tout cas. Je n'ai rien senti du tout.

Elle riait encore, j'aimais ce son. Il m'apaisait.

- Tu es venu remédier à ce problème?

- J'avoue que l'idée m'a traversé l'esprit.

- Ouais et bien ne compte pas trop là dessus Cullen, il est tard, ta sœur et ton frère dorment dans la chambre à côté et excuse moi de te dire ça mais tu as interrompu un très beau rêve que j'aimerais continuer.

- Et j'étais dedans?

- Pourquoi je rêverais de toi?

- Parce que je suis ton plus grand fantasme.

- Mon dieu, et tes chevilles ça va? Elles enfles pas trop?

- Moi je rêve de toi.

Elle me lançait un de ces regards qui disaient : _« Prend moi pour une cruche »_.

- Je t'assure. Riais-je.

- Ah oui et qu'est-ce qui se passe dans tes rêves?

Je réfléchis un instant.

- Et bien d'abord, je pénètre dans ta chambre en pleine nuit. Tu dors et je te réveille par quelques baisers entre la nuque et l'oreille, tu sais ceux que tu aimes tant.

Alors je m'appliquais à lui miner la chose pour que mon récit soit plus parlant. Alors que mes lèvres se posaient délicatement sur la peau tendre et fine de son cou, je la sentais frémir. Ses mains se resserrèrent autour de mes bras et je souriais. J'attrapais le lobe de son oreille en le léchant légèrement avant de la regarder de nouveau. Elle avait fermé les yeux, se laissant aller à la délectation de ses sensations et mit un moment avant de refaire surface.

- Ça t'aide un peu. Demandai-je, amusé.

- Pas vraiment, j'ai besoin d'un peu plus de détails. Me répondait-elle, des flammes dans les yeux.

Avec ce simple regard, Bella m'avait prise à mon propre jeu. Je me raidissais déjà sur elle en m'installant plus confortablement entre ses jambes, qu'elle remontait légèrement autour de moi pour me laisser de la place.

- Ensuite, tu es d'abord surprise de me trouver là et tu me dit que je suis un très vilain garçon.

Elle levait le yeux au ciel en souriant alors que je continuais ma narration, caressant mon nez contre le sien. J'avais envie de ses lèvres que je savais brûlantes, mais je me retenais cependant. Je prenais du plaisir à jouer à ce petit jeu avec elle.

- Et après? Souffla-t-elle sur mes lèvres, comme pour me rendre dingue.

- Après … Après, tu sent mes mains passer son ton t-shirt, comme ça …

Je jouais le jeu encore une fois, remontant le long de son ventre, sentant ses muscles se contracter sur mon passage.

- Je vois.

Déjà elle se mordait les lèvres. Elle était tellement séduisante dans ce genre de moment d'abandon. J'entourais l'ovale de son sein sans jamais y administrer une quelconque pression, juste pour le plaisir de la sentir. Retenant mes pulsions, j'essayais de continuer à parler. Bella me prit par surprise cependant quand ses mains passèrent sous ma chemise à la recherche de ma ceinture. Avant que je ne puisse continuer, elle avait capturer mes lèvres et c'est dans un soupir de soulagement que je répondais à son appel, mêlant ma langue à la sienne, m'agrippant à ses cheveux.

- Comment fini ce rêve? Demandait-elle, haletante.

- Je te dis qu'il va falloir que l'on soit, très, très silencieux.

Nous éclations de rire ensemble avant que je ne l'embrasse à nouveau. Ces moments que nous partagions étaient tout simplement parfaits.

***

-**11 août 2008** -

[_**If Everyone Cared**__ - NickelBack_]

Encore une nuit dans la rue. James et moi avions commencé à travailler tôt ce soir là. Les prises avaient été bonne. Nous commencions à avoir nos réguliers. Ceux qui venaient nous trouver savaient qu'ils venaient chercher la qualité. Toute qualité avait un prix cependant. C'était ainsi que tournait notre monde. Je ne voulais pas être là. Je devais dîner avec Bella à 21h00. J'essayais de lui montrer que je pouvais aussi m'occuper d'elle de façon plus chaste. Mon invitation avais dû la surprendre, ce n'était pas dans nos habitudes. J'espérais passer une soirée agréable en sa compagnie, un peu dans la lignée de cette journée que nous avions passé ensemble au début de cette « relation ». Plus que tout, j'espérais lui faire plaisir en jouant les gentleman d'un soir, pour une fois.

Deux mec s'approchèrent de nous. Nous les avions repéré dès qu'ils avaient tourné au coin de la rue.

- Combien? Lançais-je au premier.

- 10.

Un pauvre junkie celui-là aussi. Tout tremblotant devant moi, attendant que je le délivre de sa miséricorde. J'étais heureux de ne plus toucher à ces merdes. James préparait déjà la commande.

- Ça fera 1000 $.

- Ouais écoute mec … J'ai pas tout là. Bégayait l'abruti devant moi.

- C'est simple, commençais-je, si toi tu n'a pas tout, nous on a rien.

- Allez, soit sympa … J'suis en galère là …

- Non mais t'ai bouché ou quoi?! Barre toi ! Lui hurlait James.

Le gars partait en nous insultant.

- Franchement, c'est pas croyable. Il y a marqué « Mère Thérèsa » sur mon front ou quoi?

- Ça m'étonnerais que mère Thérèsa se livrait à ce genre d'activité. Rétorquai-je en comptant les billets amassés.

- C'est calme. Il va péter un câble.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, la soirée commence à peine, je soupirai en regardant ma montre, écoute tu crois que Laurent pourrait me remplacer ici pour ce soir.

- Laurent et Vicky sont de l'autre côté de la ville Ed. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

- J'ai des trucs à faire ce soir.

- Des trucs à faire? Ouais, ici, on bosse.

- Arrête James, tu peux très bien gérer sans moi pour quelques heures.

- On est censé faire ça en équipe. Ta commission je la divise aussi?

- Tu ramènes toujours tout à ça.

- Ouais bah excuse moi si certain d'entre nous n'en chie pas tous les jours.

- T'as autant de frics que moi ok? Les Cullen ne me donne rien.

- Les Cullen … Rappel moi ton nom de famille pour voir?

Je ne répondais pas. Je ne voulais pas m'engager sur cette voix avec James, pas ce soir.

- Écoute, je reviens à 1h00 ok?

- Tu vas la voir pas vrai?

Mon silence répondit de lui même. James fit quelques pas vers moi et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je me demande ce qu'Aro dirait s'il savait que tu faisais passer le plaisir avant le business.

- Tu me menace là?

- Moi non.

- Il faut que j'y ailler. Répondis-je l'air sombre.

Je m'éloignais lentement sentant le regard de James peser lourdement sur moi, même une fois que je lui ais tourner le dos. C'était réellement la première fois que je le laissais seul pendant une vente. Nous étions une équipe, nous l'avions toujours été. Je me sentais mal de le planter. Je savais ce qu'il en pensait. Il prenait ça comme une trahison à notre amitié. Dans sa tête, je faisais passer la fille avant lui. A vrai dire, c'était la première fois que j'étais dans cette situation. Jamais avant je n'avais eu à faire ce choix. Les filles que je fréquentais en général, je ne les rencontrais que bien plus tard dans la soirée. Et jamais je n'avais eu envie de les inviter au restaurant. Comment expliquer la nuance que Bella représentait à James alors que moi-même, je ne pouvais mettre aucun mots dessus. Tout ce que je savais c'était qu'elle m'attendais. Je ne voulais pas être en retard.

Je m'avançais dans la ruelle où nous avions garé nos voitures, cherchant mes clés quand on m'interpelait :

- Hey mec !

En me retournant je reconnaissais le gars que nous avions viré un peu plus tôt.

- Ça y es tu as trouvé de quoi payer? Je ne vend plus ce soir, tu devrais retourner voir James.

- J'ai trouver de quoi TE faire payer. Dis-il en s'arrêtant près de moi.

- Je te demande pardon?

Là, en plus de celui que j'avais en face de moi, deux autres hommes s'approchèrent de moi, laissant le premier en tête. Génial ! Des durs à cuire. Je n'avais pas le temps pour ça. Il était déjà 21h00.

- Écoutez les gars. On est pas obligé d'en arriver là.

- Maintenant tu fais moins le malin hein !

- T'as la flipette?! Criait un des autres gars, le plus survolté de tous.

Je riais intérieurement.

- Tu n'as aucune idée de qui je suis alors tu ferais mieux de faire attention à ce que tu insinues.

- On va t'apprendre le respect. Disait le premier en sortant une barre en fer.

Je soupirais. Apparemment la confrontation était inévitable. Nous étions face à face lui et moi, ses bull-dog attendant derrière.

- As tu seulement idée de la signification de ce mot ?

Je seule réponse qu'il me fournit était le premier coup de matraque dans le ventre. Je me pliais en deux sous le choc et il en profitait pour m'en donner un sur la nuque. Cette fois je tombais. Les autres prirent part au combat en m'assénant quelques coups de pieds bien placé pendant que j'étais étendu sur le sol. Lâches ! La colère prenait lentement possession de moi. Je la sentais courir dans mes veines. Elle me donnait alors la force nécessaire pour me relever. J'attrapais le premier à la gorge et le plaquais contre ma voiture, lui donnant un coup de genoux entre les jambes. Il glissait par terre et je me faisais de nouveau frapper par l'un des autres. Au visage cette fois, dans l'œil. Et merde ! Ça laisserait une marque. Je lui rendais son coup et en profitait pour le frapper dans le genoux. Celui-ci tombait sur le bitume en hurlant. Le troisième me tirait en arrière, me serrant la gorge pendant que le premier de mes agresseur se servait de mes abdominaux comme punching-ball. Je me débattais et réussie à me libérer mais quand je m'apprêtais à répliquer, je sentis une violente décharge électrique me traverser. Je tombais brutalement, paralysé. Un des gars avait vidé son taser sur moi. Impossible de répliquer.

- Toi, espèce d'enfoiré, je te conseil de te casser, toi et tes petites-amies, ou je t'explose la gueule !

James !

Il les tenait enjoue. Avoir un pistolet sur nous n'était pas une si mauvaise idée finalement. Les trois hommes partirent rapidement. Une fois qu'ils aient disparu à l'angle de la rue, James se précipita vers moi.

- Ça va tu tien de coup ?!

- Ils m'attendaient.

- Bande d'enfoirés ! Ça va aller où tu veux qu'on aille voir Jane?

- Non, non ça ira. Aide moi à me relever.

Une fois sur pieds, je m'adossais à ma voiture.

- Il faut que j'y aille. Soupirais-je, sachant que j'étais déjà plus qu'en retard.

- Quoi?!

- Je suis en retard.

- Tu viens de te faire casser la gueule et tu vas quand même aller roucouler avec elle?! Ça va pas bien ! T'as pris un mauvais coup sur la tête.

- J'inventerais un truc.

J'ouvrais difficilement la portière pour m'installer au volant.

- Ah oui? Et quoi donc? Qu'est-ce qui va justifier cette magnifique paupière gonflée et pourpre?! Rétorquait James en passant sa tête par la vitre que je venais d'ouvrir.

Déjà, je mettais le contact.

- Ça n'est pas l'une des nôtres Edward !

Sur cette phrase j'avais démarrer, laissant mon meilleur ami derrière moi, mon frère. J'avais déjà une demie-heure de retard et j'avais bien 30 minutes de trajet jusqu'à la villa. Bella allait être furieuse. Je ne pouvais pas la contacter, mon téléphone avait du tomber pendant le combat. J'accélérais en essayant de penser à l'explication plausible que j'aurais à lui fournir quand elle me lancerait un des ses regards colériques et assassins. Je pouvais déjà la visualiser. Je devrais me montrer convainquant. Être avec elle me donnais le sentiment d'une vie normale, je n'étais pas près à abandonner ce sentiment de liberté. Pas encore du moins, je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre ça serait inévitable. Je n'allais jamais lui dire la vérité, je n'en avais ni le droit ni l'envie. Je ne voulais pas la trainer dans ce monde, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me regarde différemment. Elle faisait ressortir ce qu'il y avait de mieux en moi. Pourquoi est-ce que je pensais à tout ça?! J'accélérais encore et dix minutes plus tard, j'abordais Volterra. J'avais plus d'une heure de retard. Bella serait définitivement hors d'elle. Je soupirais en me garant en face de la grange. Mon corps me faisait souffrir, j'avais du mal à respirer et j'avais l'impression que mon œil voulais s'échapper de son orbite. Cette soirée ne se passerait certainement pas comme je l'avais prévus. Je m'extirpais de l'habitacle et me forçais à avancer.

Je n'avais plus que quelques mètres à faire quand la porte de la grange s'ouvrit sur elle. Je figeais mes pas. Elle était magnifique dans cette petite robe. Je voulais la rejoindre. Bella marchait rapidement dans la direction opposée à la mienne, elle était effectivement en colère. J'allais l'appeler quand Jacob Black fit son entrée. Bella ne le remarquait qu'une fois l'avoir percuter. Il la releva lentement et ils commencèrent à parler. D'ici je n'entendais pas ce qu'ils se disaient mais Jacob était déjà trop près d'elle à mon goût. Je ne pouvais rien faire à par les observer. Ils avaient l'air tellement assortis tous les deux, que ça en était presque écœurant. J'avais l'impression de regarder l'un de ces films à l'eau de rose, ceux où l'on savait des le départ avec qui la fille finirait. Contre toutes attentes, ils partirent ensemble. Bella allait passer la soirée avec Jacob Black. Je serrais les poings. Je n'arrivais a identifier d'où venait cette colère subite. Elle était encore plus brûlante que celle qui m'avait animé dans la ruelle. Après tout, Bella et moi ne nous devions rien, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait avec qui elle voulait et moi aussi. Malgré tout, je lui en voulais. Oui, je lui en voulait de ne pas m'avoir attendu une minute de plus, même si je comprenais que se soit légitime. J'étais complètement irrationnel. Pourquoi fallait-il que Jacob Black se soit trouvé là à ce moment précis? Avait-il engagé ces mecs pour me tabasser? Ok, là j'étais débile ! Mes jambes me rappelèrent à l'ordre, elles étaient sur le poing de céder et mes côtes étaient en feux. Il faillait que je m'allonge. Mais au lieu de regagner le pool, j'étais aller dans sa chambre...

Là j'avais réfléchis. Cette chose avec Bella devait prendre fin, elle m'embrouillais l'esprit. J'avais l'impression de rechuter dans l'addiction quand j'étais avec elle. Comme si elle était ma propre dose d'héroïne. Je m'étais toujours promis de ne plus jamais retomber dans quelque addiction que se soit, mais quelque chose chez elle m'attirait inexorablement. Ça devait prendre fin, pour son bien être et le mien, les choses avaient déjà bien trop déparées.

Elle était rentrée, son parfum m'avait immédiatement frapper. J'avais voulu signaler ma présence immédiatement, mais elle avait commencé à dé-zipper sa robe, dévoilant les courbes de son dos … Déjà je replongeais. Pourquoi avait-elle autant d'emprise sur moi? Je ne savais pas envers qui j'étais le plus en colère, elle ou moi.

- Bonne soirée?

Bella sursautait avant de remarquer ma présence. Elle était furieuse. Nous étions deux alors. Tout ça devait prendre fin ! Je perdais le contrôle de la situation. Trop de paramètres se bousculaient dans ma tête.

_« Tu ne connais rien de moi ! Tu ne connais rien de ma vie ! »_

_« Je ne demande que ça !! »_

Impossible !

_« Et tu es qui pour moi hein ? ! On ne se connaît que depuis un ou deux mois et ça y est, tu es censé être la personne en qui je dois croire aveuglément ? ! » _

_« Si je suis une telle étrangère à tes yeux, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? ! » _

Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. De frustration, je donnais un violent coup dans le mur. Je regretterais ce geste, il l'avait effrayé.

« _Je ne vais pas te laisser me traiter comme tous les gens qui essaient d'avoir le moindre contact avec toi ! Tu ne pourras pas toujours empêcher les gens de t'approcher Edward. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu fais partie de cette famille. Il y a des gens ici qui tiennent à toi ! Je tien à toi ! »_

Pourquoi?

_« Je ne t'ai rien demandé »._

Je regagnais le pool. J'avais définitivement réglé le problème Bella Swan. Alors pourquoi me sentais-je si vide et irrémédiablement seul. J'avais toujours eu l'habitude de la solitude, j'embrassais ces moments. C'était la première fois que cela me dérangeais. Puis elle était revenue et à ma grande surprise j'étais … Soulagé.

_« - Je ne veux pas te perdre._

_Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis._

_Au contraire… J'ai besoin de toi._

_Arrête de dire ça._

_Pourquoi ? C'est ce que je pense. »_

J'étais perdue. Je la voulais. J'avais plus besoin d'elle que je ne voulais l'admettre. Nous avions fait l'amour et jamais ça n'avait été aussi intense et douloureux pour moi. Bella Swan avait sondé la noirceur de mon âme et s'y était noyée avec moi.

***

Après cette soirée, plus rien n'avait été pareil. Bella ne quittait plus mon esprit. J'avais besoin de ces moments fusionnels que nous partagions tous les deux, sans pouvoir le lui avouer. Je savais maintenant qu'elle attendait plus de moi que ce que je lui donnais. Mais j'étais incapable de la laisser glisser dans cette voix. Les choses seraient devenues trop sérieuses entre nous si j'avais autoriser plus de débordement affectifs. Les choses allaient déjà beaucoup trop loin, je la laissais me rejoindre dans mon lit, la nuit. Nous dormions l'un contre l'autre sans un mot. Je la laissais faire parce que j'avais autant besoin de sa présence qu'elle de la mienne. Quand nous étions ensemble, plus rien d'autre n'existait. Il m'étais maintenant difficile de lui refuser quelque chose, alors quand elle m'avait parler de Cecina et que j'avais refuser, le regard qu'elle m'avait lancé m'avait presque tué. Je devais travailler ce soir là et je n'y était pas allez, prétextant devoir rester en famille pour sauver les apparences. J'avais rejoint les autres, je l'avais rejoint. Je m'étais laissé aller et en rentrant chez moi au petit matin, j'en payais le conséquences. James m'attendait. Déjà, le sourire naïf que j'affichais s'effaçait.

- Sympa ta virée sur la plage?

- Je n'ai pas envi de parler de ça. Dis-je en m'engouffrant dans cette pièce qui déjà me faisait suffoquer.

- C'est bizarre, à une certaine époque on se disait tout toi et moi.

- Ça ne te concerne en rien.

- Justement je crois que si. Tu déconnes et quand tu déconnes, le travail n'est pas fait. Quand le travail n'est pas fait, Aro se fout en rogne. On sait tous les deux ce que ça veux dire.

- Oui mais le travail est fait James.

- Parce que je te couvre oui. Il faudrait peut-être que tu commences à me donner une bonne raison de le faire.

Je lui faisait face, debout au milieu de la chambre. Il se levait et faisait quelques pas dans ma direction.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à la fin? C'est comme ci tu n'avais plus le temps pour tes vrais amis maintenant.

- J'en sais rien, soupirai-je, j'en ai marre c'est tout.

- Ouais et bien ressaisie toi, parce qu'on a pas fini de payer notre dette toi et moi. Tant que c'est pas le cas, on ne pourra pas en sortir je ne t'apprend rien. Honnêtement, je ne suis pas sûr que trainer avec cette fille soit une bonne idée.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Tu ne peux pas te contenter de la baiser et de te barrer après?!

Je détournais les yeux. Cette conversation commençait à me prendre la tête.

- Oh non … Tu tiens à elle pas vrai? Plus que je ne le pensais.

- La ferme.

- C'est pas possible Edward.

- Tu as bien Victoria.

- C'est différent, Vicky est dans le business depuis bien plus longtemps que nous. Bella … Je suis sûr qu'elle est très gentille, qu'elle passe le temps … Mais elle n'est pas des nôtres. Elle ne le sera jamais et tu ne peux pas me contredire sur ce point. Il y a toujours Tanya si tu te sent seul.

- Tanya n'est qu'une trainée.

- C'est toujours utile. Tu veux quoi une relation sérieuse? Je t'en pris, ne me fais pas rire. Viens avec moi ce soir, on va sortir, on va boire, on va te trouver une petite poupée … Comme au bon vieux temps. Ça te remettra les idées en place.

- C'est ta solution?

- Ça te sortira le petit cul de Bella de la tête au moins, je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouve de plus.

- Ne … Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça. Répondis-je le plus calmement possible, bien que ces dernière parole soient infâmes.

- Oh pardon ça t'irrite les œstrogènes ? Je dois avouer que dans ses petits jeans tous serrés, elle est plutôt bandante la new-yorkaise.

- Ta gueule ! Hurlais-je les poings serrés.

James retrouvais son sérieux et un silence s'installait entre nous. Il me dévisageait comme s'il ne savait plus qui j'étais. Le savais-je moi même?

- Je te conseil de mettre un terme à toutes ces conneries avant qu'il soit trop tard dans ce cas. Sinon, Aro s'en rendra compte … Un jour ou l'autre.

Il partait et je m'étalais sur mon lit.

Par la suite, j'avais fais ce que j'avais eu à faire. Je m'étais éteins de nouveau. Je l'avais faite partir.

« - Qui parles à travers toi? », m'avait-elle demandé.

Crois moi, tu ne veux pas le savoir.

***

- **1998** -

J'avais maintenant 15 ans. Il y avait trois semaines de cela, j'avais eu mon accident. James et moi avions tenté de voler une voiture, acte stupide surtout considérant que le seul but de cette manœuvre avait été d'avoir un moyen de transport pour se rendre à une soirée pathétique, où nous avions plus d'ennemis que d'ami. James avait décrété qu'il était plus « sympa » d'y aller en voiture qu'en bus. Évidement, les choses avaient mal tourné. Le propriétaire du véhicule, à peine plus âgé que nous et avec qui James avait eu plusieurs altercations par le passé, nous avait surprit. Il avait sortit son canif et me l'avait planté dans la gorge. Je m'étais écroulé. Le froid c'était instantanément emparé de moi. Je n'avais jamais vu James aussi flippé de toute sa vie, lui qui jouait toujours les durs à cuire.

« - Ça va aller mon pote, accroche toi! » Avait-il dit en me faisant tomber sur son épaule alors que je me vidais de mon sang.

Il m'avait alors porté sur plus de trois kilomètre à une vitesse qui dépassait l'entendement. On dit que quand la mort est derrière vous, vos capacités se décuplent. Ce soir là, la mort me souriait, attendant que je rejoigne ses troupes, mais c'était comme si James y avait été tiré avec moi. S ans lui, je serais mort près de cette voiture. Il m'avait conduit aux urgences et m'avait trouvé un docteur sans que je ne sache comment. Grâce à deux personnes, ma vie avait été épargnée ce soir là. Grâce à James et grâce au Docteur Carlisle Cullen. Cet homme, bien qu'il ne viennent pas du même milieu social que nous, ne nous avait jamais jugé. Il ne nous avait jamais posé la moindre question. C'était un homme discret et très érudit, sa simple présence imposait le respect même face à de forte tête comme moi ou James. Pendant les deux semaines qui avaient suivi ma convalescence, le docteur et moi avions beaucoup parlé. L'homme s'était pris d'affection pour moi sans que je n'en comprenne la raison. Carlisle me ramenait beaucoup de livre pour passer le temps et je me prenais d'adoration pour _Vingt Mille Lieue Sous les Mers. _Après deux semaines passées à l'hôpital, je pouvais repartir et reprendre ce semblant de vie que je chérissais. J'étais triste de quitter Carlisle, sans pour autant oser le lui avouer. J'aimais imaginer que mon père, où qu'il soit, lui ressemblait.

- Bien Edward, je te souhaite un bon rétablissement. Mon travail est maintenant terminé.

- Merci docteur.

- Carlisle. Me sourit-il. Juste Carlisle.

- Remerciez votre femme pour les cookies s'il vous plait.

- Ça lui faisait plaisir. Je lui ai beaucoup parlé de toi.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que nous sentons tous les deux que tu peux accomplir de grandes choses Edward.

Jamais un adulte n'avait cru en moi avant lui. Ma gorge se serrait mais je restais froid à l'extérieur. J'étais un homme maintenant, je n'avais jamais eu besoin de personne et se n'est pas maintenant que ça allait commencer.

- Quand partez-vous pour l'Italie?

- Dans une semaine.

- Oh, soufflai-je simplement, c'est bien … J'imagine que sans vos conseils, je pourrais redevenir l'abruti que j'étais encore il y a deux semaines.

- J'espère bien que non. Commence par retourner à l'école mon garçon.

- Je vais essayer.

- Notre proposition tien toujours tu sais. J'ai appeler ton foyer, ils n'y voient aucun inconvénient.

- Je sais et je vous en remercie vous et Esmé pour ça mais James est ici et ma mère est sûrement entrain de m'attendre dans notre maison maintenant alors …

- James pourrait-être placé à Volterra. J'ai déjà passé quelques coups de file pour lui.

- Vous êtes prêt à tout pour accueillir un vaurien comme moi dites-moi. Plaisantai-je.

Mais Carlisle ne riait pas lui.

- Arrête de te dénigrer ainsi. Tu es quelqu'un d'une grande valeur, avec un esprit agile, même s'il est encore un peu engourdi.

- Vous ne me connaissez même pas.

- Je te connais suffisamment. Ma fille, Alice, a ton âge. Elle est prête a te laisser sa chambre. Je suis sûr que toi et Emmett vous entendriez à merveille.

- C'est gentil mais … Ma mère. Elle va mieux maintenant. Je ne l'ai plus revu depuis dix ans. Je dois la rejoindre. Elle est ma famille vous comprenez?

- Je comprend.

- Merci pour tout.

- Merci à toi Edward.

Après je faisais quelque chose qui m'étais encore inconnu mais mon corps avait parlé avant moi et je prenais Carlisle dans mes bras en retenant mes larmes, de honte que quelqu'un me surprenne. Le docteur me rendis mon étreinte sans un mot et je m'éloignais.

- Edward ! M'appelait-il alors que j'étais à mi chemin dans le couloir. Je te dépose quelque part?

Calisle Cullen m'avait raccompagné chez ma mère. A sa dernière adresse, celle que le foyer m'avait donné. C'était un quartier plutôt pauvre et la Mercèdes du docteur faisait plutôt tâche dans ce décors de lamentation. Je lui demandais donc d'arrêter la voiture avant que l'on soit devant la maison.

Je descendais doucement du véhicule, fixant la porte de la petite bicoque. J'avais la gorge sèche et les mains moites. J'allais revoir ma mère. Après tant de temps à l'attendre, j'allais la revoir. Je refermais la portière avec précautions, réajustant mon sac à dos sur mon épaule et m'avançais vers la clôture grillagée. Elle grinça quand je passais la petite porte. Je ne quittais pas la porte de yeux. J'avais l'impression qu'elle s'éloignait au fur et à mesure que j'avançais vers elle. Je n'entendis pas la Mercèdes redémarrer derrière moi mais je ne me retournais pas pour vérifier si le docteur était toujours là. J'allais enfin revoir ma mère. J'inspirais profondément avant de tourner la poignée. La porte était ouverte. J'affichais un sourire radieux en posant un pied à l'intérieur. Le temps que j'y pose le deuxième, ce sourire avait disparu. La maison était complètement vide. Pas de meuble, le courrier jamais récupéré jonchait le sol, personne. Il n'y avait plus personne. Cet endroit donnait l'impression que quelqu'un s'en était échappé sans laisser de trace. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Un mélange de peine et de colère m'envahissait. Elle était sûrement là quelque part. Elle ne pouvait pas m'avoir fait ça. Elle ne pouvait pas m'abandonner une seconde fois. Je courrais au fond de la pièce pour inspecter les chambres. Vides également. Non, pourquoi? Qu'avais-je fais pour qu'elle ne veuille pas me revoir? Peut-être que ma mère avait raison au final. Elle voyait peut-être en moi mon père, cet homme qui l'avait abandonné et ça, elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Son fils lui rappelait ses échecs. Je lui rappelait sans cesse la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. En revenant dans la pièce principale, je dû me retenir au mur pour ne pas tomber. J'avais du mal a respirer. Je luttais, je luttais pour ne pas pleurer mais ton mon corps me rappelait cette douleur que je ne voulais pas laisser sortir. Au milieu de la pièce, je constatais ma solitude. Je constatais la trahison d'une mère dont j'avais trop longtemps espéré la rédemption. Elle n'avait jamais voulu de moi. Jamais.

Je m'étais figé quand je sentais une main sur mon épaule.

- Allez viens.

Carlisle était là.

- Viens, allons nous-en.

Il m'entrainait vers la sortie quand je fondais en larmes. Tout homme que je croyais être, je fondais en larme dans les bras de celui qui m'avait sauvé la vie de bien de manière déjà. Une semaine plus tard, et grâce aux nombreuses ficelles que Carlisle avait tiré, James, Laurent et moi, nous envolions pour Volterra. James et Laurent furent placé dans deux familles d'accueil à moins d'un quart d'heure de la ville Cullen. Esmé avait insisté pour que je garde un semblant de repère. Elle avait insisté pour que je garde mes frères auprès de moi et cette opération n'avait sûrement pas été gratuite.

Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à nous. Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à moi. J'avais des parents aimants, un frère et une sœur qui m'avaient tout de suite adopté, ma propre chambre. La seule chose sur laquelle les Cullen était intransigeant était l'école. En plus d'y aller tous les jours (un exploit pour moi), j'avais des professeurs particuliers qui me firent rattraper mon retard. Si étudier était le seul moyen pour garder cette vie et ces gens près de moi, j'étais près à le faire. Les débuts furent difficile mais au final, j'y prenait un certain plaisir, les choses devenant de plus en plus facile à comprendre. En l'espace de 5 mois, je n'eus plus besoin de professeur particulier. J'étais mon propre « puits de savoir » comme le disait Esmé. Je dévorais la connaissance. C'était un véritable challenge. Chacune des choses que j'apprenais était une preuve supplémentaire que tous ceux qui avaient pu me rabaisser durant ma courte vie, que se soit ma mère ou cette femme au foyer qui me regardait toujours de haut, une preuve qu'ils se trompaient tous.

***

- **Volterra 2008** -

_« Bella,_

_Tu dois me détester à l'heure actuelle et c'est légitime. Cette lettre est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour communiquer avec toi. Je n'ai pas été franc avec toi. Je ne le peux pas et ne le pourrais jamais. Les choses ne pourront jamais évoluer entre nous et tu finirais toujours par en souffrir. Je refuse que ça arrive encore une fois et surtout pas à cause de moi. Je tien trop à toi pour t'entraîner avec moi sur cette voix. Moi ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus le choix, mais toi tu l'as encore. Je fais ce choix pour toi, même si tu ne le comprend pas, je le fais pour toi. Je suis lié au secret, lié par un contrat inviolable et je dois encore régler ma part du marché. Tout cela dois te paraître très flou mais je ne peux être plus clair sans t'impliquer. D'avantage... Crois-moi si je pouvais te parler je le ferais. _

_J'ai confiance en toi, j'ai même une confiance aveugle en toi. Ces sensations que tu réveils en moi, je ne les avaient jamais ressenti avec personne . Tu me fais du bien. Près de toi, la vie paraît plus simple et plus douce. Je sais que tu comprend ce que je veux dire. Nous partageons quelques chose de fort toi et moi, ou du moins, nous partagions … Mais ne regrette rien, cette connexion entre nous, c'est elle qui t'a poussé jusqu'à moi et je ne te mérite certainement pas. Je tien à te protéger en t'éloignant. C'est dur pour moi aussi. J'aimerais être aussi libre que je le prétend. La vérité c'est que j'ai peur. J'ai peur de toi. J'ai peur de moi. J'ai peur de l'ampleur que prennent les choses entre nous. Je n'ai jamais cru que cela pourrait arriver mais tu m'as touché d'une façon dont jamais aucune femme n'avait pu me toucher avant. Je me sent faible. Tu as plus de pouvoir sur moi que tu ne semble le penser. Tu es tellement têtue, obstinée, passionnée, vivante. Tu es un vrai mystère, j'ai peur, je m'enfonce dans l'inconnu, mais je ne peux pas te laisser partir. Simplement parce que j'ai besoin de me sentir vivant pour une raison précise. Ton regard me donne une raison d'espérer, une raison changer de vie. Tu es ma meilleure amie et bien plus encore. Tu écartes les ténèbres qui me suivent sans relâchent. Je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots justes, ou la raison exacte, c'est simplement toi._

_Maintenant je vais te promettre une chose, très bientôt j'aurais réglé mes problèmes et très bientôt je viendrais te retrouver. Nous pourrons nous réparer l'un et l'autre comme nous l'avons toujours fait. Je sais que je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de chose, mais j'apprends au fur et à mesure. Comment te garder près de moi sans te faire de mal? C'est une question à laquelle je n'ai pas encore répondu. J'ai essayé à plusieurs reprise de te montrer à quel point je n'étais pas fréquentable mais tu as toujours cru en moi. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui ... Peu de gens ont montrer autant de patience et acharnement envers moi. Merci. _

_Donne moi encore un peu de temps et après ça, je ferais ce qu'il faut pour te prouver que j'en vaux la peine. Ce que je m'acharne à te dire c'est de ne pas perdre tout espoir … Pas encore. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais à t'offrir après ça, je parle d'un idéal que je ne suis pas sûr d'atteindre, mais se sera toujours mieux que ce que j'ai à t'offrir maintenant. Tu es très importante pour moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est comme ça. Je ne supporterais pas de ne plus te voir. Tu es l'espoir qui me manquait tout au long de ces années, l'espoir d'une autre vie. Une vie plus simple. Je n'en reviens pas d'écrire des choses pareilles mais je les pense. Donne moi un peu de temps. Après ça, libre à toi je m'envoyer en enfer … Mais attend, s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de savoir que je pourrais, ne serais-se qu'une seule fois, retrouver la quiétude de te serrer contre moi. C'est la seule chose qui m'importe pour le moment, retrouver la paix que tu m'apporte. Je sais que je t'apporte la même chose. On se comprend. On se complète. Je ne me l'explique pas moi-même. C'est nouveau, je ne comprend pas ce qui m'arrive. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce changement, ce regain d'humanité … Tout viens de toi._

_Sincèrement,_

_Edward. »_

***

- Parce que je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi ! Criait-elle.

Mon cerveau s'arrêtait de fonctionner un instant. J'arrêtais de respirer. Tout ce que j'entendais c'était la sonnerie incessante de mon téléphone. Alors je décrochais, évitant son regard embué et meurtri posé sur moi.

- Allo? … Oui … J'arrive …

J'imprimais son visage dans mon esprit, je savais que je ne le reverrais pas de si tôt. Elle allait m'en vouloir. J'espérais que ma lettre l'apaise un peu. C'était ma seule solution, ma seule chance. Alors que je l'abandonnais derrière moi en montant dans ma voiture, je ré-entendais sa voix en boucle dans ma tête :

_« Parce que je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi ! … tombée amoureuse de toi ! Je crois … Edward … Qu'est-ce que je peux être stupide … Et moi qui croyais que tu t'en souciais un minimum! Mais tu t'ai toujours foutu de moi en fin de compte ! J'ai vu ton expression ce matin, juste avant ton réveil. Tu étais heureux... je suis tombée amoureuse de toi … On a toujours le choix ! »_

_[__**Closer**__ – Kings of Leon]_

Une rage indescriptible s'emparait de moi, brûlant mes entrailles alors que j'accélérais. Je n'en identifiais pas clairement l'origine. Elle était aveuglante. J'aurais voulu aller encore plus vite alors que je poussais déjà la voiture à sa limite. Comment avais-je pu me mettre dans une situation pareille?! Comment avais-je pu la laisser m'envahir à ce point? Qui étais-je a présent? Je ne me reconnaissais plus? Comment avait-elle pu me dire ça? Tomber amoureuse de moi? Après tout ce que je lui avais fait subir, c'était ridicule. Ridicule et impossible ! Elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'avoir autant d'emprise sur moi. J'étais libre parce que je décidais de l'être à cet instant précis. La liberté était un état d'esprit. Je n'avais pas besoin d'elle. Elle qui étais arrivée et qui avait retourné ma vie en un éclair, en une fraction de seconde. Je ne voulais pas être dépendant, non jamais. Tout ça n'était qu'une lamentable erreur, j'avais été fou de croire qu'il m'était permis de tisser ce genre de relation avec quelqu'un. J'avais été fou de croire que je pouvais encore tout contrôler. Elle avait été folle de se laisser aller avec moi. Elle le regretterait sûrement. Je ne pouvais simplement pas lui offrir ça : L'amour. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Je ne voulais pas savoir. La passion, le manque, le besoin : ça je savais. L'amour n'en était pas nécessairement la résultante. Pas dans mon monde. Je me sentais trahis. Je pensais pourtant qu'elle m'avait compris. Pourquoi m'avait-elle choisie moi? Pourquoi devait-elle tout gâcher?

Arrivé à l'endroit convenu au téléphone, James sautait dans la voiture. Je démarrais immédiatement.

- Ça va? T'as l'air tendu.

- T'occupe ! Où on va?

- Un client spécial.

- T'as tout?

Il me désignait un gros sac de sport qu'il tenait fermement contre lui. Je grillais un feu au passage. James s'agrippa au tableau de bord.

- Woww ! T'es malade ! On doit arriver vivant je précise !

- Je veux en finir.

- Avec la vie?

- Tu veux le finir ce job ou non?! M'emportais-je.

- Parce que maintenant tu t'en souci?! Je te signal que si on est là ce soir c'est que j'ai pas pu finir tout seul le soir où tu te prélassais tranquillement sur la place avec ta copine!

- C'est pas ma … Je suis là ce soir ok alors lâche moi!

Et plus je parlais et plus ma conduite devenais dangereuse. Je slalomais rageusement entre les voitures qui avaient le malheur de croiser ma route.

- Te lâcher? Comme tu m'as lâché tu veux dire?

- J'ai merdé une fois ! Une seule fois en 8 ans ok ! Une seule fois depuis 14 ans qu'on se connaît alors s'il te plait … Laisse moi le bénéfice du doute !

- Le Edward que je connais depuis 14 ans n'aurait jamais fait ça sans une bonne raison. Souffla-t-il, plus pour lui même.

Je ne relevais pas et l'habitacle retrouvait son silence. Nous n'étions plus qu'à 10 minutes du point de rendez-vous quand des gyrophares rouges et bleus m'éblouissaient le visage à travers le rétroviseur. Une sirène vint immédiatement confirmer ce que je craignais.

- Merde, merde, merde … Pestait James. Les flics, le sac … On a 5 kilos là dedans Edward bordel ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas te faire remarquer !

_« Rangez-vous sur le bas côté »_, Disait une voix déformée dans un mégaphone, provenant de la voiture de patrouille.

- Putain, soufflait James, si on s'en sort Aro nous fera la peau.

- Calme toi. Répondais-je en me rangeant. Laisse moi faire.

- T'as un plan Superman? Parce que ça serait le moment de le mettre à exécution.

- Reste calme. Disais-je fermement en regardant le policier approcher dans mon rétroviseur.

« _J'ai vu ton expression ce matin, juste avant ton réveil. Tu étais heureux... je suis tombée amoureuse de toi … On a toujours le choix ! Edward.»_

Sa voix. Je je la fuir. Sa voix si douce, si … Addictive.

Pris de panique, j'enfonçais l'accélérateur en faisant crisser les pneus du 4x4. Le policier courrait déjà à sa voiture et nous pris en chasse alors que j'essayais de lui échapper.

- C'est ça ton plan, hurlait James hors de lui, bravo très brillant !

- A moins que tu veuilles prendre le volant, je te conseil vivement de la fermer !

Je quittais la route pour entrer dans un espace vert. Des gerbes de terre s'arrachant du sol volaient déjà sur mon par-brise, mais ma petite sortie de route n'arrêtait pas ce flic qui nous suivait toujours.

- Où tu vas?

- Au rendez-vous.

- T'es encore plus taré que ce que je croyais !

- On va finir se job d'une façon ou d'une autre !

- Si tu me disais plutôt de quoi il s'agit vraiment pour qu'on puisse enfin en finir ! S'énervait-il

- Ya rien du tout ok !

- Non parce que je me disais que j'avais au moins le droit de savoir la raison pour laquelle j'allais croupir en cellule !

Je regagnais la route, ayant tourné à l'angle d'une rue. La patrouille n'était momentanément plus derrière nous.

- Sort !

- Quoi?

- C'est à 200 mètres d'ici. Ils vont revenir ! Grouille-toi !

Sans perdre une seconde de plus James s'extirpait de la voiture et commençait à courir avec le sac de sport. Je laissais le moteur tourner. Impossible pour moi de quitter le rétro des yeux. Je m'attendais à les voir débarquer d'un instant à l'autre. Une minute s'était écoulée déjà. Je resserrais mon emprise autour du volant, mon pied sur l'accélérateur, prêt à bouger à la moindre alerte. Je devais pourtant attendre James. Trois minutes. Peu importe, il sauterait dans le 4x4 en marche s'il le fallait. Mon cœur battait dans mes tempes. Impossible que tout s'arrête ce soir. Les choses n'étaient pas censé se terminer ce soir. 5 minutes. Vite James.

- Tu savais que ce jours arriverait.

Je tournais lentement la tête du côté passager. Cette voix je l'aurais reconnue entre milles. Bella, assise à côté de moi, me regardait. Elle était calme, résignée, son visage était plus dur qu'en temps normal.

- Rien n'est fini tant que je ne l'ai pas décidé.

- En tout cas, avec moi tu ne t'ai pas gêné.

- La ferme, tu n'es pas réelle.

- Non c'est vrai, riait-elle, la peur t'embrouille l'esprit. Respire ou tu vas finir par nous faire une syncope.

- Quoi?

- Respire.

Pourtant depuis qu'elle était apparue, je ne ressentais plus de stress.

- J'hallucine maintenant … Parfait le timing.

- Tu l'as fais souffrir du sais.

- Temporairement.

- Tu crois?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin? M'énervais-je contre l'image d'elle qu'avait créé mon esprit à la dérive.

- Toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux? Moi je ne suis que la manifestation de ta propre culpabilité.

- Je veux en finir avec tout ça.

- Humm …

Bella se rapprochait de moi. J'aurais juré qu'elle était devant moi. Je pouvais presque sentir la chaleur humide de son haleine sur mes lèvre. J'aurais juré que ma main caressait la courbe de son dos alors qu'elle s'installait sur mes genoux, caressant ma nuque, comme pour m'apaiser. Elle me dévisageait un instant et je restais pétrifié. Son visage, si innocent, si parfait … Ses lèvres …

- Roule. Disait-elle dans un souffle.

- Quoi?

L'embrasser. Embrasse-la. Laisse toi aller … Rien qu'une seconde, c'est si bon.

- Roule. Répétait-elle calmement quand que j'étais hypnotisé par ses lèvres.

Soudain l'avais froid. Très froid.

- Roule !! Hurlait James en grimpant dans la voiture.

Le temps que je reprenne pied dans la réalité, la police nous avait repris en chasse. La course poursuite reprenait de plus belle alors que j'avais l'affreuse impression d'avoir été visité par un fantôme. Mes gestes étaient mal assurés, j'étais perturbé et la peur qu'on ne se fasse prendre m'empêchais de réfléchir clairement.

- Attention le … !!

Trop tard, la voiture de patrouille venait de nous percuter. Non, deux voitures. Elles étaient deux. Une avait dévié notre trajectoire et l'autre nous était rentré dedans, nous envoyant droit dans le mur. Le choc fut violent. Très violent. Nos corps furent propulsés en avant pour instantanément revenir buter contre le dossier du fauteuil. La ceinture de sécurité m'écrasa la trachée au passage. Je recevais des bris de verre, le par-brise avait explosé sous le choc. La portière s'ouvrait à côté de moi. J'étais sonné. On me tirait hors du véhicule. Des voix hurlaient autour de moi mais je n'arrivais pas à saisir le sens de leurs paroles. Un liquide chaud coulait le long de mon œil pour finir sur ma joue. Soudain ma joue s'écrasait sur le bitume encore chaud d'avoir pris le soleil toute la journée. Quelqu'un me ramenait les bras dans le dos et je sentais une pression désagréable dans entre mes omoplates.

_« - Vous avez le droit de garder le silence ... »_

Je voyais James maintenant. Il était dans la même position que celle dans laquelle je semblais me trouver. Mes paupière étaient lourdes, mes oreilles bourdonnaient comme si la réminiscence du bruit du crash tournait en boucle dans ma tête. Je fermais les yeux et la dernière chose que je vis fut le visage de Bella. Elle était accroupie devant moi et me regardais avec tendresse. Elle passait sa main dans mes cheveux et souriait. Ses yeux ... Ce n'était ni un regard accusateur ni un regard apeuré. C'était un regard serin et plein d'espoir, en total désaccord avec la situation.

Elle était simplement là et …

J'avais besoin d'elle. De sa douceur. J 'aurais voulu qu'elle m'emporte avec elle dans son monde. J'aurais voulu mourir.

Bella.

***

Je m'étais réveillé quelques minutes plus tard dans une cellule. La police n'ayant rien trouvé sur nous ou dans la voiture, seul le délit de fuite avait été retenu contre nous et nous avions été libéré sur caution. Caution que Carlisle avait payé pour nous, en venant nous chercher au poste. Carlisle étant quelqu'un d'important dans cette ville, aucune poursuite ne serait retenue contre nous. Pendant tout le trajet, Carlisle ne parla pas. Il n'eus pas un seul regard envers moi. J'aurais préféré la colère. Une fois qu'il eu déposé James chez lui cependant, les choses devinrent plus réelles. Il s'arrêtait brusquement au bord de la route, m'obligeant à sortir de la voiture. Nous étions éclairer dans les phares de la Mercèdes dans cette nuit noire.

- Explique-moi.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre.

- Explique-moi Edward. Je croyais que tu avais dépassé ça depuis longtemps. Je croyais … Tu avais promis. C'était la seule condition que nous avions, Esmé et moi en t'accueillant, pas d'ennui avec la justice !

Il était furieux et quand le docteur était furieux, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison.

- Je sais.

C'était la seule réponse que je trouvais.

- Alors explique-moi ! Donne moi une bonne raison de ne pas de jeter dehors !

- C'est … J'ai une dette à éponger. Soupirai-je.

- Pardon?

- Je travail pour quelqu'un de puissant, le genre de personne avec qui il ne faut pas déconner. Ce soir nous étions sur un job avec James et ça a mal tourné.

- Dans quoi baignes-tu Edward? Me demandait Carlisle, plus inquiet qu'en colère maintenant.

Je soupirais. Ma rédemption passerait par les aveux.

- J'avais 17 ans quand tout as commencé.

- **2000**-

James était venu me réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit et nous nous étions échappé de la villa dans une Audi flambant neuve. Sur le siège arrière je trouvais tout un tas de console de jeux, du champagne, de la nourriture, des lecteurs DVD. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait mais James semblait aux anges.

- T'as braqué une banque ou quoi?!

- C'est pas la belle vie ça?! Hein !

- Je suis sérieux. Ça viens d'où tous ces trucs?

- Détend toi un peu ! C'est notre nouveau boss qui nous les offres.

- Notre nouveau boss?

- Je nous ai trouvé un boulot !

- Qui te dit que j'en avais besoin d'un?!

- Oh, un peu de soutien serait le bienvenu Ed ! Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être tombé chez des bourgeois ok. C'était un travail pour deux, à prendre ou à laisser, j'ai pas eu le choix.

- T'aurais pu venir m'en parler avant non?

- Mais de quoi tu te plains ? On fait des livraisons 4 heures tous les soirs et on peut garder les joujoux. Disait-il en désignant la marchandise à l'arrière.

- Des livraisons? Des livraisons de quoi?

- J'en sais rien moi, merde ! Regarde cette voiture !

- C'est qui ce mec?

- Je sais pas, une sorte de parrain ici. La moitié de la ville est à lui. Aro il s'appel. Il a toute une bande derrière lui.

- Et il t'a filé tout ça, comme ça...

- Il a dit qu'on le rembourserait en bossant. Il m'a même filé les clés d'une immense baraque dans les collines. J'en ai fini avec ces enfoirés et leur taudis. Relax ok ! C'est tout bénéf j'te dis !

Ce que je ne savais pas alors c'était qu'on venait de devenir les dealers du plus grand mafieux de Volterra et que cette dette qui s'élevait au départ à 20 000 $, était livrée avec des intérêts. Aussi, le temps que je le comprenne, notre dette à chacun s'élevait à 50 000 $. Malgré tous les efforts que nous fournissions pour Aro, la dette ne diminuait pas. Il avait piégé deux gosses et n'avait jamais eu l'intention de les lâcher. Personne ne lâchait Aro. Je doutais fortement que les 50 000 $ me tombent du ciel et les pourcentages que nous gardions sur les ventes étaient infimes en comparaison.

Malgré ça, Aro nous avait toujours protégé, normal de protéger son plus gros fond de commerce. Personne dans le milieu de la nuit n'oseraient s'attaquer aux protégés d'Aro. Ceux qui avaient essayé, n'étaient plus là pour en parler.

Je n'avais jamais songé à m'échapper, ce pacte me donnait un certain confort financier. Je n'avais jamais songé à partir … Jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive.

**- 2008**-

Une fois mon récit terminé, le visage de Carlisle était indéchiffrable. Il s'écoulait de longues minutes avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

- A combien s'élève ta dette aujourd'hui? Demandait-il enfin.

- A peut près 35 000 $.

Il soupirait et faisait quelques pas nerveux en me tournant le dos. Finalement, il remontait en voiture, sans un regard. Je montais aussi et nous reprenions la route.

***

Le reste du trajet c'était fait en silence. Carlisle était resté concentré sur la route mais je savais que son esprit était ailleurs. L'expression grave de ses traits ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait que je l'avais prodigieusement déçu. Je m'en voulais pour ça. Il faut croire que ce soir j'avais déçu deux des rares personnes qui croyaient encore en moi. J'étais un aimant à déception et je ne pouvais rien arrêter, rien contrôler. Je perdais le contrôle de mon existence. Pourtant je n'aurais jamais cru être assez bête pour un jour décevoir mon père. Carlisle n'avait jamais cessé de croire en moi. Il croyait en moi avant même de me connaître, avant même que je ne me connaisse moi-même. Il m'avait ouvert les portes de sa maison, il m'avait offert un toit et une famille, voilà comment je le remerciais. Une simple erreur de jeunesse, la naïveté de deux gosses dans leur quête d'un bonheur illusoire et artificiel. Cette erreur qui les poursuivait encore aujourd'hui. C'était cher payer pour quelques gadget électronique dernier cri et une belle voiture. Nous arrivions à la villa. Comment Esmé allait-elle réagir quand il lui dirait? Son regard si … maternelle envers moi … C'est ce qui me manquerait le plus.

Mon père ouvrait la marche, je lui suivais la tête basse dans l'espoir de ne pas me faire remarquer d'avantage. Nous trouvions Alice assise en face de ma mère dans la cuisine, devant une tasse de café. Elles étaient en peignoir, le visage fatigué à cette heure tardive de la nuit. Quelque chose perturbait ma sœur, je la connaissais assez pour le deviner au premier coup d'œil que je lui adressais. Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit déjà au courant? Dès qu'elle me vit, ses yeux se firent sombres et glacial. Ce regard me terrifia, jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle me regarderait comme ça un jour. Je ne bougeais plus, les yeux rivés sur elle. Impossible d'en faire abstraction. Carlisle rejoignait Esmé, l'embrassant sur le crâne comme pour lui signaler sans un mot que tout allait bien.

- Edward, souffla ma mère en me voyant, ton visage …

- Je vais bien maman. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Alice se leva et marcha lentement jusqu'à moi les bras croisé, le visage de glace.

- Tu n'es qu'un pauvre idiot. Lâcha-t-elle sèchement.

- Je sais.

- J'en suis pas certaine. Je ne suis pas sûre que tu te rende bien compte de ce que tu viens de perdre cette fois.

- Crois-moi je le sais. Vous êtes la seule famille que j'ai … Alice, si je vous perd …

- Si tu nous perd? S'étonna ma sœur. Tu le mériterais. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait ce soir Edward, mais elle était bouleversée.

Je me répétais mentalement ces derniers mots sans en comprendre le sens.

- Bouleversée?

- Oui qu'est-ce que tu croyais?! Pourquoi elle? De toutes les bimbos que tu pouvais séduire, pourquoi as-tu choisis de blesser la seule fille digne de ce nom, qui s'intéressait un minimum à toi et que j'appréciais?!

Une fille?

- Quoi? Attend, de quoi tu parles?

De Bella évidemment.

- Bella, qu'est-ce que …

- Elle est partie Edward, continuait Alice en interrompant mes réflexions, il y a une heure. Elle repart à New York.

Mon sang se glaça à l'intérieur de mes veines. Cette information cheminait lentement à l'intérieur de moi alors que je prenais conscience de ce qu'Alice me reprochait en réalité. Bella avait décidée de repartir à cause de moi. Très vite mon cœur se fit douloureux et mes entrailles semblèrent se déchirer. Ma gorge se serra, ma respiration s'accélérait.

- Quoi? Pourquoi?!

- A toi de me le dire.

- Mais la lettre … Soufflais-je.

- La lettre ? Répétait Alice en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle due remarquer mon trouble car son visage se détendit un peu. Puis se fût comme si je venais de recevoir une décharge électrique. Elle était partie il y a une heure seulement … Je ne le voulais pas. Ça ne pouvait se finir ce soir, pas comme ça. Pas après l'accident, l'apparition. Le simple fait de l'imaginer loin d'ici, le simple fait de ne plus pouvoir la voir ou entendre le son de sa voix … C'était insupportable. Après la paralysie de la nouvelle, mon corps était pris de frénésie. Je devais la retrouver.

- Carlisle, j'ai besoin de ta voiture.

Il hésitait.

- Je t'en pris, suppliais-je, je dois partir.

Finalement il me lançait les clés et déjà je reculais.

- Edward … Souffla Alice comme stupéfaite de ma réaction fasse à la nouvelle.

- A quelle heure est son avion?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire? Tu n'arrivera jamais à temps. Répondit-elle, presque navrée.

- Alice. Insistais-je, en essayant de garder mon calme face à l'urgence que je ressentais.

- 6h00.

[_Likke Li – __**Possibility**_]

_**[There's a possibility  
There's a possibility  
All that I had was all I gon' get**_**]**

(Il y a une possibilité, tout ce que j'ai eu était tout ce que j'aurais)

Je m'élançais déjà vers la voiture. Ça me lassais 2 heures pour la récupérer. Le ciel de Toscane commençait tout juste à s'éclaircir. Il n'y aurait pas beaucoup de monde sur la route. Je devais essayer. Je devais la revoir. Je n'arrivais pas a mettre des mots sur ma douleur, mais je ne voulais plus la ressentir. Elle me brûlait, me déchirait et seul le visage de Bella pouvait l'apaiser. J'avais été un idiot finit avec elle. J'avais tellement été obnubilé par ma petite personne que je n'avais pas vu à quelle point elle pouvait être précieuse. Bella méritait plus que ce que je lui avais apporté jusque là. Elle ne m'avait jamais tendu de piège, elle avait toujours été franche, au contraire de moi. _  
_

_**[There's a possibility  
There's a possibility  
All I gon get is gone with your step] **_

_(Il _y a une possibilité, tout ce que j'aurais est partit avec toi_)  
_

Alors que j'accélérais encore, je revoyais son sourire et ses yeux pétillants de vie malgré toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait pu vivre. Bella avait cette innocence dans le regard qui donnait juste envie de la protéger. Elle était loin d'être naïve pourtant. C'était la personne la plus censée et réfléchie que j'avais jamais rencontré. Le fait de vouloir l'étreindre, de vouloir lui faire l'amour à chaque seconde, c'était simplement dû au fait que quand nous étions si proche, j'avais l'impression de toucher son monde, de ressentir la détresse qu'elle dissimulait aux yeux de tous. Bella avait cette faculté de transformer mes moments d'obscurité en lumière. J'avais foi en quelque chose sur cette terre rien qu'en la regardant vivre. Les choses ne pouvait pas être aussi pourries dans ce monde si elle y existait. Mais j'avais peur, très peur qu'une fois partie, l'obscurité de mon âme reviendrait me hanter. Elle me donnait envie d'être meilleur et plus digne, elle me donnait l'impression que moi aussi je pouvais trouver ma place ici bas. Elle était devenue mon garde-fou. Sans elle je perdrais pieds.

_**[So tell me when you hear my heart stop,  
You're the only who knows  
Tell me when you hear my silence  
There's a possibility  
I wouldn't know ]**__  
(Dis moi quand tu attend mon cœur s'arrêter, tu es le seul à le savoir, dis moi quand tu entendra moi silence, il y a une possibilité, je ne le saurais pas ]_

Pourquoi la repousser sans arrêt dans ce cas. Le mal était fait, ce que j'avais voulu évité c'était produit. Je l'avais impliqué dans cette obscurité qui m'entourait et elle était tombée amoureuse de moi. Chose incompréhensible après tout ce que je m'étais permis avec elle. J'avais peur, plus pour elle que pour moi. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien pour Bella. Elle méritait bien plus mais dans un autres de mes élans égoïstes je ne pouvais que la poursuivre. Lui demander de revenir et essayer de changer en réparant mes erreurs. C'était essentiel. En temps normal, je me foutais complètement de ce que les gens pouvaient bien penser de moi. Mais pas elle, pas Bella.

Je jetais la Mercèdes dans la première place que je trouvais et m'élançais dans le terminal. Il y avait plus de personnes que ce que j'avais imaginé. Ils freinaient ma progression. Je voyageais malgré tout à travers ce flot incessant d'inconscients. Son avion ne partait que dans 45 minutes. J'aurais le temps de la supplier de rester, si seulement je la trouvais. Au fur et à mesure de ma progression, j'accélérais le pas. J'avais l'impression que ma vie dépendait de ce moment. Je touchais du doigt un nouveau départ. Un nouveau moi et Bella faisait partie de lui. Elle m'aiderait à devenir meilleurs et je ferais tout pour racheter mes fautes. Je la protègerais de toute cette noirceur. Elle était à la fois ma meilleure amie, mon amante et bien plus encore. Elle était cette brûlure au fond de moi que je n'arrivais pas à décrire. J'étais maintenant à bout de souffle mais je l'apercevais. Je l'aurais reconnue n'importe où. Elle passait les contrôles de sécurités. Plus quelques mètres et je pourrais la serrer contre moi en la suppliant de pardonner le pauvre idiot que j'avais pu être et que j'étais certainement encore.

_**[Know that when you leave  
Know that when you leave] **__  
(Sache le en partant)_

_  
_J'approchais maintenant des autres voyageurs.

- Bella !

Rien, elle ne semblait pas pouvoir m'entendre.

- Bella ! Hurlais-je, sentant ma peur se décupler.

Déjà elle s'engouffrait dans le hall et disparaissait. Non ! Je poussais les gens qui patientaient en ignorant leurs protestations. J'allais suivre ses traces et pénétrer dans le hall quand l'agent des douanes m'interceptait.

- Votre billet s'il vous plait.

- Je n'en ai pas, je dois juste parler à la jeune fille qui vient de rentrer.

- Pas de billet, pas de passage. Répondait-il tel l'automate qu'il avait été entrainé à être.

- Vous ne comprenez pas ! C'est très important que je la vois avant qu'elle ne prenne cet avion !

- La règle est la même pour tout le monde Casanova.

- Écoute moi bien espèce de bureaucrate aigris, j'ai passé une très mauvaise nuit ok alors je te déconseille de jouer avec moi. Lâchai-je, menaçant.

- Monsieur je vais vous demander de reculer ou j'appelle la sécurité.

- C'est pas vrai, criais-je en enfonçant mes mains dans mes cheveux, Bella ! Bella !

Deux grosses mains m'agrippèrent les épaules pour me faire évacuer. Mais je résistais. La police de l'aéroport approchait déjà. J'avais perdu. Je ne voulais pas retourner en cellule après ma visite de cette nuit. Carlisle ne me l'aurait jamais pardonné. Je devais lâcher prise. J'aurais voulu hurler. J'avais été si prêt du but. Elle était encore là et on me refusait son accès. C'était trop tard. Ils m'escortaient vers la sortie.

_  
__**[So tell me when you hear my heart stop,  
You're the only who knows  
Tell me when you hear my silence  
There's a possibility  
I wouldn't know ]**__  
(Dis moi quand tu attend mon coeur s'arrêter, tu es le seul à le savoir, dis moi quand tu entendra moi silence, il y a une possibilité, je ne le saurais pas ]_

Une fois qu'ils m'eurent jeter en dehors du terminal je restais figé face à mon échec. Un de plus. Jamais je ne la reverrais. Aussi douloureux que cette idée l'était, c'était peut-être une bonne chose. Si je n'avais pas été capable de changer ma vraie nature, si cette poisse avait continué à me hanter, Bella en aurait souffert. C'était encore plus inadmissible que l'idée de la perdre.

Je me laissais glisser sur le capot de la Mercèdes. J'étais dans l'incapacité de conduire pour le moment. Mon corps hurlait de l'intérieur et semblait endormie à l'extérieur. Je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'à elle. Je venais le perdre la seule femme qui m'avait un jour fait ressentir quelque chose. Je pouvais mourir de nouveau maintenant. Je l'avais perdu par pure bêtise, par peur, par égoïsme et à cause de ce passé trop chargé.

Il était 6h00. Je levais la tête et voyais l'avion décoller sachant qu'elle était dedans et qu'elle s'éloignait. Peut-être à jamais … Un trou béant semblait se creuser à l'intérieur de moi. J'avais perdu espoir. Je payais le prix de mes erreurs.

Je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi même.

* * *

**Je vous remercie tous de votre patience et de votre passion pour Beautiful Disaster.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espèrances.**

**J'attend vos réactions avec impatience ;)**

**Merci encore.**

**Ginie.**

**PS : FF me foire encore une fois la mise en page !**


	10. A LONG ROAD TO REDEMPTION Part II

**CHAPITRE X**

**A LONG ROAD TO REDEMPTION**

_Part. II_

_***_

_**Edward POV.**_

La nuit où j'avais été arrêté, cette nuit où elle était partit, ma famille ne m'avait plus adressé la parole pendant 3 jours. Leurs silence était la pire des punissions. Voir le visage déçu de mon père à chaque fois que je quittais la maison était insupportable. Lui seul savait où j'allais. Où j'étais obligé d'aller … Il avait gardé mon secret mais je savais que ça ne durerait pas éternellement. Heureusement pour moi, Carlisle était un homme qui sacrifierait n'importe quoi pour sa famille.

[_**Hurricane**_ – _30 seconds to mars feat. Kanye West_]

Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait poussé à revenir ici. C'était comme si je cherchais un endroit où je pouvais la retrouver, la sentir. Bien sûr tout ça n'était que pure illusion. Bella n'était pas là. Elle était à des kilomètres de moi aujourd'hui. Pourtant elle occupait chacune de mes pensées. J'avais dû la perdre pour me rendre compte de l'importance qu'elle avait eu dans ma vie. Je n'avais pu jouir de l'instant présent. En y réfléchissant, si je me retrouvais sur cette plage à Cecina ce soir, c'était parce que cette soirée que nous avions passé ici, cette nuit, avait été la seule où je m'étais complètement laissé aller avec elle. Cette nuit aurait du faire partie de beaucoup d'autres nuit comme celle-ci. Nous nous étions donné l'illusion d'être un vrai couple, sans même nous en rendre compte. Je l'avais rejoint, j'avais été celui que j'aurais été si je n'avais pas eu cette épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête. Maintenant que je me rendais compte à quel point j'étais prisonnier de ce contrat, je ne voyais plus aucune sortie possible. Moi qui croyait être libre, en réalité j'avais toujours été piégé. Depuis huit ans, je n'étais qu'un vulgaire pantin.

Alors que les flammes du feu de camp que j'avais allumé dansaient sur ma peau, je nous revoyais dans l'océan qui s'étendait en face de moi. J'entendais sa voix, je sentais sa peau glisser sous ma paume. Je revoyais son visage, ses yeux se remplir d'espoir quand elle m'avait vu arriver. Cette surprise, comme si jamais elle ne se serait attendu à ce que je fasse une chose pareille. Je l'avais choisi elle et pourtant je savais que ce choix allait avoir des conséquences. Aujourd'hui je sais que c'était la meilleure décision que j'avais prise depuis des années. Ma stupidité était vite revenue cependant. Il avait fallu que James me traine à nouveau dans ce business pour que je la chasse. Je l'avais blessé, j'avais brisé cette lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que je détruise toutes les bonnes choses autour de moi ? Était-ce quelque chose de génétique? Comme ma mère, j'étais un aimant à échec. Non, cette raison aurait été une excuse à mon comportement. Pourtant je n'avais aucune excuse pour avoir piétiné les sentiments de Bella. Je ne m'en cherchais aucune. Je cherchais simplement une solution. Elle me manquait tellement maintenant. Quand elle était partit, elle avait emporté cette lumière avec elle et ma vie me semblait encore plus pathétique qu'avant.

J'avais 24 ans et je n'avais aucun but précis dans la vie, aucune ambition. Je vivais encore dans le passé. Je portais encore en moi les douleurs de mon enfance, une enfance qu'il m'aurait fallu oublier depuis longtemps. Quand je voyais avec quel courage Bella avait combattu ses démons, je ne pouvais que me sentir inférieur. Insignifiant même. Avant même de penser à la retrouver, je devais me construire une vie digne ce nom. Devenir l'homme avec qui elle méritait d'être.

J'entendais des pas sur le sable. Carlisle m'avait trouvé. Je le regardais s'asseoir à côté de moi et pendant un moment, nous nous contentâmes de fixer l'océan, les vagues s'échouant lentement sur le sable.

Je sentais que la conversation qui allait suivre n'allait pas être facile à entendre.

- Alice m'a dit où je pourrais te trouver.

- Ça m'étonne d'elle, c'est à peine si elle m'adresse la parole.

- Ça ne veux pas dire qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas pour toi Edward. Elle est juste en colère. Elle tenait beaucoup à Bella.

Et moi donc ...

- Je sais. Soufflais-je en serrant le sable dans ma paume.

- Je ne sais ce qu'il c'est passé entre toi et Bella mais depuis son départ, je te sent différent.

- J'ai fais pas mal d'erreur, admis-je, que se soit avec Bella ou pour tout le reste. J'aimerais me racheter, seulement je ne sais pas par où commencer.

- Tu sais ce qui me fais le plus mal à moi?

J'osais un regard vers lui. Il avait ce regard que doivent avoir tous les pères quand ils s'apprêtent à vous donner une bonne leçon.

- C'est que tu n'as même pas apprécié ce que tu avais. Je vois bien que tu as des remords maintenant, mais c'est trop tard. Tu aurais du t'en rendre compte dès le départ. Bella est une fille bien. Elle méritait qu'on la respecte. Je t'ai vu avec de nombreuses filles mais Bella … Si tu n'étais pas capable de la traiter avec respect, il fallait rester loin d'elle.

- Je m'en suis rendu compte.

- Alors pourquoi? Edward, tu es mon fils et je t'aime, mais tu es vraiment le roi des imbéciles. Tu avais cette magnifique fille juste devant les yeux et il a fallu que tu la pousse à partir.

- Je sais … Je sais, j'ai merdé mais de toute façon qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu que je fasse? Que je la présente à Aro peut-être? Carlisle, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas un monde pour elle. Je ne voulais pas l'entrainer dans tout ça.

Il soupirait et gardait le silence pendant un instant.

- J'aurais tellement voulu que tu m'en parle plus tôt. Huit ans, tu as attendu huit ans.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé? Lançais-je, presque sarcastique.

- Ça t'aurais peut-être empêché de faire autant d'erreur de jugement. On a toujours le choix Edward.

Je souriais légèrement. Un sourire triste et amère.

- C'est ce que disait Bella.

- Tu aurais dû l'écouter.

- J'aurais dû faire beaucoup de choses mais on ne peut pas revenir en arrière.

- Tu parles comme s'il était trop tard.

- Ça l'est.

- Tu es trop fataliste. Tu apprendras que quand on se confie aux gens de confiances, aux gens qui pour qui l'on compte, ils font généralement en sorte de t'aider.

- Ce qui veux dire?

- Ce qui veux dire que tu voulais une deuxième chance, un nouveau départ, je te l'offre.

Il se levait, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. J'avais dû mal à le suivre.

- J'ai racheté ta dette. Tu es libre de faire tes propres choix maintenant.

- Quoi?

Je me levais à mon tour, n'osant y croire.

- J'ai réussis à parler à Aro, je lui ai donné les 35 000 $, plus un bonus. J'ose croire que c'est un homme de parole. Il ne t'importunera plus.

- Carlisle c'est … Comment as-tu …

J'étais soufflé, les informations avaient du mal à affluer jusqu'à mon cerveau.

- Maintenant c'est envers moi que tu as une dette, une énorme dette et je ne te parle pas seulement d'argent. Il est temps que tu te montre reconnaissant envers tous ceux qui t'ont un jour tendu la main. A commencer par ta mère et moi. Disait-il sévèrement.

- Je ferais tout ce que tu me demanderas.

- D'abord, tu vas te trouver un travail stable et tu commenceras à penser à ce que tu veux vraiment faire de ta vie. Tu n'as plus d'excuse maintenant, tu es libre. Deuxièmement, tu vas faire en sorte de ne plus te laisser avoir et tu vas commencer à réfléchir par toi même. Toute cette histoire avec Aro aurait pu être évitée si tu avais simplement dit à James qu'il avait été trop loin. Être son ami ne veux pas dire le suivre aveuglément. Et enfin troisièmement, tu vas arrêter de faire comme si tu ne faisais pas partie de cette famille parce que c'est faux et tu as une responsabilité envers nous tous. Il est temps de te réveiller et de revenir sur terre Edward, parce que la vie elle ne t'attendras pas elle et le temps passe très vite.

Ensuite il partait. Mon père ne m'avait jamais fait de discours aussi long. Il avait été ferme et sévère. Je l'avais mérité. Il venait de me libérer de ma dette envers Aro. Il m'avait acheté un billet de sortie. Carlisle venait de m'offrir un nouveau départ et je me devais de réussir cette fois. Je savais que j'avais encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir pour retrouver ma place dans cette famille mais j'étais près à m'investir. C'était la première fois en huit longues années que j'étais en mesure de prendre mes propres décisions. Cette fois ne n'échouerais pas.

Il était temps pour moi de grandir.

_***_

Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit. J'avais repris la route aux premières lueurs du jour. Je m'aventurais dans la cuisine. Il n'était que 6 heures du matin et pourtant, Alice était déjà levée, la cafetière à la main. Quand elle me vit entrer dans la pièce, ma sœur se figeait. Elle qui était toujours si enjouée en règle générale, paraissait fatiguée et faible ce matin. Après être resté de longues secondes dans l'encadrement de la baie vitrée, je tentais une approche et allais m'asseoir autour de l'îlot. Je ne quittais pas ma sœur des yeux, étudiant chacun de ses mouvements en essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire pour engager la conversation. Face à cette froideur inhabituelle immanent d'elle, mes lèvres restaient closes. Finalement, elle prenait place en face de moi, les yeux rivés sur sa tasse. Il s'écoulait encore un certain laps de temps avant que, doucement, je ne prenne la parole.

- Je suis désolé.

C'était tout ce que je trouvais à dire. C'était peu certes, mais ça avait le mérite d'être sincère. Alice levait les yeux vers moi, me montrant qu'elle était attentive, mais pas convaincue cependant. Alors je poursuivais.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir. Je n'ai jamais cherché à faire souffrir qui que ce soit. J'ai juste …

Je m'arrêtais, cherchant à mettre des mots sur ce sentiment de culpabilité qui me poursuivais depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

- Je ne me suis pas rendu compte … Je prenais tout ça pour un jeu, sans conséquence. Elle était là et elle était différente … Elle m'attirait …

- Alors tu l'as séduite, simplement parce que tu t'ennuyais ? Demandait-elle avec un réel dégout dans la voix.

- Au début.

Alice allait répliquer pour prendre la défense de Bella mais je ne lui en laissais pas le temps et enchaînais.

- Je croyais que Bella sera juste une fille de passage, comme toutes les autres … Mais très vite, j'ai vu à quel point elle était à part. Son esprit, cette douceur, ce courage. Alice, Bella m'a fait réfléchir sur tellement de chose.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé entre vous?

Elle commençait à se calmer maintenant. Sa question n'était pas évidente. Qu'est-ce qu'il c'était vraiment passé entre nous?

- Au début on s'amusait …

- Traduction, vous couchiez ensemble !

Je levais les yeux vers elle. Mon silence répondit pour moi. Alice secouait la tête, l'air navrée.

- C'était comme si une force invisible nous poussait l'un vers l'autre. On était tellement bien ensemble. Je n'ai jamais ressentie ça avec personne. Toutes les autres me semble fade à côté d'elle.

- Passe moi les détails de ta vie sexuelle s'il te plait.

- Ça ne se résumait pas qu'à ça. C'était tellement plus que ça. Moi-même j'ai du mal à l'expliquer.

- Alors pourquoi as-tu tout fais foirer? Si ce que tu me dis est vrai, pourquoi?

Elle était presque suppliante.

- Parce que je suis un idiot.

Alice ricana légèrement, me montrant que nous étions au moins en accord sur ce point. J'eus un pincement au cœur fasse à sa réaction mais je suppose que je l'avais mérité.

- Pour faire simple, j'ai voulu la protéger. Je me sentais pas près à assumer une relation qui aurait pu devenir sérieuse.

- T'as flippé quoi. En déduisait-elle.

J'esquissais un sourire devant l'air blasé d'Alice.

- On peut voir ça comme ça. J'ai voulu tout arrêter mais ensuite il y a eu l'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère et elle était si … Vulnérable. Je voulais faire le bon choix pour elle mais … Quand elle est revenue vers moi …

- Vous avez replongé. Et ?

- C'était intense... Soufflais-je en rejouant la scène dans mon esprit.

- Pas ça idiot ! Et après ?!

- Pardon. Après … Après je lui ai dit que nous avions fait une erreur … Avouais-je, ma gorge se serrant.

Je recevais une claque sur le crâne.

- Je sais, je suis un idiot ! Rétorquais-je en me frottant la tête.

- Tu l'as dit ! Vous les mecs vous nous prenez et vous nous jetez dès qu'on vous montre le moindre signe d'affection ! Elle ne te faisait pas de grande déclaration, elle voulait juste être avec toi ! Tu as flipper pour rien !

- Alors imagines ma réaction quand elle m'a avoué être amoureuse de moi …

Alice ouvrait grand les yeux. Sa bouche se fermait et s'ouvrait sans qu'aucun son ne s'en échappe.

- C'était le soir où elle est partie? Souffla-t-elle enfin.

Je hochais la tête.

- Elle as eu peur elle aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu as répondu?

- Rien.

- Comment ça rien?!

- Rien, je suis parti. C'est la dernière fois où je l'ai vu.

J'interceptais la deuxième claque crânienne avant qu'Alice ne puisse me la mettre.

- C'est bon j'ai compris le fond de ta pensé Alice ! Lui fis-je remarquer, son poignet dans la main.

Je la relâchais avec précaution. Nous gardions le silence un moment.

- Et si tu avais dû lui répondre, quel aurait été ta réponse?

Je regardais ma sœur droit dans les yeux. Que répondre à ça?

- J'en sais rien … Je tien à elle … Elle me manque et je m'en veux de m'être comporté ainsi, mais … J'en sais rien.

Je m'attendais à une réplique bien placée mais elle ne vint pas. Le regard d'Alice s'était radouci et un léger sourire étirait le coins de sa bouche. Je la retrouvais. Cette image me réchauffais le cœur.

- Et l'aéroport?

- Je suis arrivé trop tard. Je réalise que je ne sais même pas si elle est bien arrivée.

- Elle va bien. Souffla ma sœur après un instant, les yeux rivés sur son café.

- Tu lui as parlé ?!

- Elle m'a téléphoné. Elle est chez son père.

- Elle va bien? Demandais-je, n'étant pas sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines? Bella est quelqu'un de fort. Ton nom n'a pas été mentionné. Elle essai de recoller les morceaux avec son père pour le moment.

- Oh … C'est … Bien.

Maintenant j'étais déçu. C'était ridicule.

- Elle a besoin de temps.

J'acquiesçais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire toi?

- Me trouver une vie, soupirais-je, il est temps que je trouve ma voie.

- C'est quoi le problème ? Avec ton QI ça devrait pas être difficile de trouver un bon boulot et de te faire de l'argent. Pour rembourser les parents par exemple.

Je la regardais, légèrement apeuré.

- Carlisle m'a dit pour le Casino?

- Le casino?

- Bah oui … Le fait que tu allais jouer en cachette la nuit et que tu étais sur-endetté !

- Le casino … Bien sûr.

Je souriais intérieurement. Ça aurait été si simple.

- Je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé en joueur compulsif.

- Moi non plus. Répondis-je sincèrement.

- Quand même 50 000 $ !

La mâchoire se contracta. Un bonus avait-il dit. Un bonus de 15 000 $ !

- Alors, à part ça, c'est quoi le problème ?

- Le problème c'est que je suis indécis … Soufflais-je en jouant avec une petite cuillère.

- A propos de quoi?

Je levais de nouveau les yeux vers elle avant de répondre.

- Tout.

- Il va falloir changer ça.

- Je sais.

Un sourire se dessinait sur son visage.

- Quoi?

Alice se levait et venait m'entourer dans une longue étreinte, sa tête reposant sur mon épaule. Au début ce geste me surprit, je ne réagissais pas immédiatement. Finalement, je passais mon bras par dessus mon épaule pour lui caresser les cheveux.

- Tu vas t'en sortir petit frère.

- Tu m'as manqué Alice.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

Pendant quelques minutes nous apprécions simplement le fait d'être l'un contre l'autre. Ce moment de douceur fut interrompu par la grosse voix d'Emmett.

- Mais ne serait-ce pas le plus grand Gambiller de Volterra !

Alice et moi échangions un regard qui disait : _« la classe à la Emmett »_, en nous séparant.

- Ou à la réflexion, le plus nul vu t'as dette de jeu !

- Je vois que tout le monde est au courant.

- Qu'est-ce tu crois, les nouvelles vont vite par ici ! Rétorquait mon frère en me donnant une violente claque dans le dos.

Il s'asseyait avec nous.

- Alors, toi et Bella hum … Je dois t'avouer que j'avais mes soupçons.

- Emmett fermes là ! Lançait Alice.

Je lui adressais un sourire en guise de remerciement.

- Je vois, vous deux êtes redevenus les meilleurs amis du monde ! Et bah, il était temps ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter !

- Et si tu allais plutôt chouchouter tes grappes de raisin toi ! Répliquait Alice.

- Mais de ce pas ! Il se levait. Il y a au moins quelqu'un ici qui as un travail !

- Parce que moi j'en ai pas peut-être? S'offusquait ma sœur en tombant droit dans le piège qu'Emmet lui avait tendu.

- Oh s'il te plait … Vendre des vêtements ? Vraiment? C'est ce que t'appelle un travail?!

Elle allait lui jeter un croissant au visage quand Emmett quittait la cuisine dans un gros éclat de rire. Après son départ, nous nous regardions et ne pouvions nous empêcher de rire aussi. C'était apaisant de retrouver ce genre de moment avec ma famille.

***

Le soir venu, après le dîner alors que je m'apprêtais à regagner le pool, je recevais un coup de téléphone. C'était James. Il avait raccroché avant que je ne puisse lui répondre. J'aurai dû me douter que cette confrontation était inévitable. Je soupirais en me laissant tomber sur mon lit. Deux minutes plus tard, comme je m'y attendais, je recevais un message : _« 10 minutes, à l'entrepôt. Faut qu'on parle »_.

Que pouvais-je faire d'autre à part y aller? Après tout, nous étions toujours amis. Il était toujours celui avec qui j'avais grandi, celui qui m'avait sauvé la vie un soir à Chicago il y avait 10 ans de cela. J'attrapais les clés de la Volvo et une veste …

Le parking devant l'entrepôt était vide à cette heure ci. Je remarquais immédiatement le van de James, garé à quelques mètres de là, et lui dedans. Quand je coupais le moteur, en plein milieu du bitume, il sortait. Nous nous rapprochions lentement l'un de l'autre. Il était agité, perturbé, en colère peut-être? Il avait toutes les raisons de l'être, j'étais libre et lui non.

- Alors, commençait-il, tu apprécies le chômage?

Je ne répondais rien.

- Aro m'a dit qu'on lui avait faite une proposition en or te concernant. Imagine ma surprise quand j'ai appris que tu ne travaillais plus pour lui.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir. Je l'ai su hier soir. Carlisle ne m'a pas consulté avant.

- Carlisle … Le docteur Carlisle Cullen, ton sauveur. Tu sais, si tu dois remercier quelqu'un pour l'avoir fait entrer dans ta vie, c'est bien moi. Tu te serais vidé de ton sang si je n'avais pas été là pour toi.

- Je sais. Soufflais-je.

_[**Trouble** – Coldplay ]_

- Et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie? Répliquait-il dénué de toute émotion.

Encore une fois, je ne trouvais rien à répondre.

- En me foutant dans la merde. Finissait James.

- On en serrait pas là si tu n'avais pas été voir Aro au départ.

James riait amèrement.

- Tu sais Ed, je ne t'en ais jamais tenu rigueur quand ton cher docteur a décidé de tous nous ramener ici mais, la vie que j'ai eu après est loin d'avoir été similaire à la tienne. Toi et ta nouvelle famille, toi et ta belle voiture, toi et ton poolhouse flambant neuf … Tu sais ce que j'ai eu moi? Une famille pauvre et qui n'en avait rien à foutre de moi. Ils ne m'ont accepté que pour toucher les indemnités alors excuse moi d'avoir voulu m'en sortir autrement, parce que ton docteur … Il n'en avait rien à foutre de ma gueule. Se n'est qu'un hypocrite !

- Les Cullen ne pouvaient pas adopter tous les monde ! Les défendis-je.

- Et pourquoi pas hein?! Dit-il dans un geste théâtrale et brassant l'air autour de lui. Pourquoi pas?

Il faisait quelques pas.

- Tu aurais peut-être préférer rester dans ce foyer pourri à Chicago?!

- Parfois je me demande. On en serait peut-être pas là aujourd'hui toi et moi... Je croyais … Pour moi ça a toujours été nous deux contre le monde entier ! J'avais confiance en toi ! Putain Ed, criait-il, je te considérais comme un frère !

- Je te considère toujours comme un frère.

- Ah oui? T'as une drôle de façon de le montrer. Il me semble que maintenant tu passes plus de temps avec eux qu'avec moi.

- Excuse-moi d'avoir voulu sortir de cette merde. J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire. J'en avais marre de faire les mêmes merdes encore et encore ! Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais faire ça toute ma vie?!

- Moi je vais le faire.

- James, on a toujours le choix. Je peux parler à Carlisle. Les Cullen peuvent peut-être t'aider aussi.

- Mais peut-être que je ne veux pas de leur aide. Tu y as pensé à ça? J'aime ma vie comme elle est. J'ai une villa, de l'argent facile … ça me conviens.

- Pas moi. Répondis-je durement.

- C'est là qu'on se sépare mon frère. Avant, tu m'aurais suivis. Comme moi je t'ai toujours suivis. Et arrêtes un peu d'appeler cette famille « Les Cullen », tu en fais partie depuis longtemps. Si tu veux mon avis, je préférais Edward Massen. Lui ne m'aurait jamais trahis comme ça.

- Parfois le changement à du bon.

- Pas pour tout le monde.

- Je suis désolé que tu vois les choses ainsi James. Tout n'est jamais noir ou blanc dans la vie.

- Dans la mienne si. Soit tu suis ton ami, ton frère, jusqu'au bout … Soit tu l'abandonnes en route.

- T'es entrain de me dire que nous ne sommes plus amis maintenant?

- Comment pourrait-on l'être? Je n'ai pas pour habitude de cacher des choses à mes amis et vu que tu ne travail plus pour Aro, je serais obligé de te mentir sans arrêt.

- On est pas obligé d'en arriver là. Soufflais-je.

- J'ai entendu dire que Bella était repartie à New York...

Mon cœur se serra.

- Je ne vois pas se que ça à a voir.

- Moi au contraire je trouve que ça a tout à voir, tu vois. A partir du moment où cette … fille est arrivée, à la minute même où tu as commencé à la voir … C'était fini.

- Elle n'a rien à voir dans tout ça. Crachai-je, la mâchoire serrée, essayant de rester calme.

- Tu crois? Dans ce cas je vais te dire quelque chose, il fit quelques pas vers moi, je crois que tu peux retourner là d'où tu viens. Si on se recroise un jour toi et moi, ne t'étonne pas si je tourne les talons. En ce qui me concerne, mon ami est mort le jour où Massen est devenu Cullen.

- Bien. Répondis-je sévèrement.

Nous nous fusillions du regard quelques secondes avant que je commence à reculer.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux … Je te souhaite d'avoir une vie heureuse. Après tout, ça aura été ton choix.

- Et toi les tiens. Répondait James.

Avant que je ne m'engouffre dans la Volvo, j'entendais les dernières paroles de mon ami perdu.

- Cette fille t'a changé et tu ne t'en rend même pas compte !

***

En rentrant, j'avais un besoin irrésistible de m'évader. Je m'emparais d'une bouteille de Whisky et jetais le bouchon dans la pièce. J'avais perdu James, j'avais perdu Bella, je ne savais plus définir celui de je voyais dans le miroir. Qu'étais-je devenu ? Allumant une cigarette, j'examinais cet étranger dans le reflet de la baie vitrée. Le changement était quelque chose d'extrêmement douloureux. Je tournais en rond comme un lion en cage ici. Je sortais donc prendre l'air, ma bouteille à la main. J'entendais le liquide claquer contre le verre de son réceptacle, au rythme de mes pas sur la pelouse. Sans trop savoir comment, je me retrouvais dans mon ancienne chambre. Celle qu'elle avait occupé.

Tout le monde dormais. Je refermais soigneusement la porte et me laissais glisser sur le sol de la chambre. Les bras appuyés sur mes genoux, je balayais l'espace des yeux. Son parfum embaumait toujours la pièce. Cette odeur aurait été apaisante si elle n'avait pas encore plus souligné son absence. Je reprenais une gorgée de Whisky en grimaçant. Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur son lit. Nous avions souvent partager ce petit lit. Je pariais que les draps, tout comme la pièce, capturaient encore son essence. J'avais trop peur d'aller confirmer ma pensé cependant. De toute façon avec tout cet alcool, j'étais dans l'impossibilité de bouger. Son absence était partout. Les souvenirs que j'avais d'elle étaient un vrai fardeau.

Dans un élan désespéré et plus que pathétique, je sortais mon portable de ma poche et faisant défiler mon répertoire. Je m'arrêtais sur « Bella », elle. Au moment d'appuyer sur la touche verte pourtant, je refermais le clapet du téléphone. Fermant les yeux, l'arrière de mon crâne allait taper à plusieurs reprises contre le bois de la porte.

Je n'étais pas prêt. Je devais changer pas mal de chose dans ma vie avant de lui demander de la réintégrer. Aussi dur que l'attente l'était, je n'étais pas encore l'homme que je voulais devenir pour elle.

***

_**Bella POV.**_

_21 Septembre 2008 - New York -_

- Les sauterelles, les fourmis, le sang et les excréments sont pour Salvador Dali des éléments terrorisants. Loin d'en être fasciné ou d'en faire l'apologie, ces parties de son iconographie surréaliste des années 20 représentent tous les vecteurs de sa folie qui ont failli le terrasser dans sa jeunesse. Expliquait mon nouveau professeur d'histoire de l'art.

L'année scolaire venait de reprendre à l'Academy of Arts de New York et, à ma grande surprise, j'y participais. Je rentrais en deuxième année. J'avais réussis à avoir tous les cours qui m'interressaient. L'anatomie structurel, l'histoire de l'art des années 20 à 60, Perspective, Composition et Design, Technique de la peinture. J'avais enfin arrêté mon choix, ma vie ne laissait plus de place à l'indécision. J'étudiais la peinture à plein temps. Mon emploi du temps me permettait de travailler à mis-temps dans la boutique de Monsieur et Madame Newton. Chose assez délicate considérant que j'avais laissé tomber leur fils un an plus tôt, mais je n'avais pas le choix, si je voulais étudier il me fallait travailler. Ils avaient accepté sans condition, ils n'étaient pas en colère contre moi, Mike non plus d'ailleurs. Tout le monde ici me prenait avec des pincettes, j'aurais pu demander n'importe quoi, à n'importe qui. Après un an d'absence j'étais devenue _« La pauvre Bella qui avait perdu sa maman, Bella la courageuse qui s'était occupée de sa mère »_. Ce comportement m'énervait prodigieusement mais si c'était le prix à payer pour travailler, je n'avais plus qu'à serrer les dents. Les Newton étaient maintenant omniprésents dans ma vie. Et oui, malheureusement pour moi, Mike doublait sa deuxième année à l'académie et, comme par hasard, il avait choisis presque tous mes cours. Il ne ratait pas une occasion de s'asseoir à côté de moi, comme aujourd'hui. Je le soupçonnais même de venir plus tôt en classe pour être sur que l'on soit côte à côte. Le pauvre faisait tout pour attirer mon attention. Ces regards pleins de sous-entendus qu'il me lançait sans arrêt, je faisais semblant de les ignorer. C'était mieux comme ça. Mike était un gentil garçon, il m'avait toujours bien traité, je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir inutilement. Après tout, n'y avait-il pas une expression qui disait « l'espoir fait vivre »? Retrouver des visages familiers comme ceux des professeurs, où celui de Mike et Jessica ne me déplaisait pas. C'était comme de revenir à une époque plus douce de ma vie. L'époque où j'étais juste Bella.

- Dali coordonne son inconscient et systématise et domine son délire par l'analyse. Donc, pour pénétrer l'œuvre de Dali, il est impossible de faire abstraction des mécanismes particuliers qui régissent sa pensée pour rendre cohérent et continu son cheminement artistique. Il s'impose sans cesse une gymnastique mentale intense tout en exerçant un contrôle sur les obsessions destructrices latentes qui saturent son esprit.

_« les obsessions destructrices latentes qui saturent son esprit. »_, hum... Je prenais note de cette phrase sur mon classeur.

C'était sûrement pour ça que son œuvre me touchait. Lui et moi avions ça en commun. A la différence que moi, je luttais contre l'obsession, je ne la matérialisais pas en insecte.

En faisant un tour d'horizon de l'amphithéâtre, j'en voyais pas mal somnoler. Pauvres fous. Payer 25 500 $ à l'année pour ronfler. Encore des gosses de riches qui n'ont aucune idée de la vraie vie. En réalité, Charlie avait dû hypothéquer la maison pour que je puisse reprendre mes études. Le près de la banque couvrait à peine une année. Si j'excellais cette année, l'école proposait une bourse d'étude. Je devais donc arriver dans les 5 premiers de ma promotion pour pouvoir finir mon cursus et entrer en troisième année. Mon travail me permettait d'aider Charlie à rembourser la banque. Ce que je ne savais pas rentrant à la maison, c'était que ma mère avait une assurance vie. Cela ne représentait pas une somme vertigineuse, mais elle nous laissait le temps, à mon père et à moi, de voir venir si jamais les choses devaient se compliquer financièrement. J'aurais voulu empêcher Charlie d'hypothéquer mais, à vrai dire, il l'avait fait sans me demander mon avis. Un jours, à peu près 2 semaines après que je sois rentrée à la maison, il m'avait posé un chèque sur la table ainsi que mon dossier d'admission. Je me souviens parfaitement des ses mots : _« Reprend ta vie en main ma fille ». _

J'avais donc une grande responsabilité ici, je devais à tout prix réussir mes études. J'étais tellement heureuse de pouvoir étudier à nouveau que cette obligation ne me faisait pas peur. J'étais là pour réussir. Après un an passé au chevet de ma mère, plus rien ne m'effrayais. Je pense que c'est ce que Renée aurait voulu aussi.

- Hey Bell's ? Chuchotait Mike en se penchant vers moi.

- Oui ? Soufflais-je les yeux rivés sur le professeur.

- Je viens de recevoir un message de Jess. Ça te dit d'aller boire un verre après les cours?

- Pas ce soir, j'ai du boulot.

- Oh allez Bella ! La studieuse est de retour, c'est ça ? Bella est de retour? Disait-il en me donnant une légère tape sur l'épaule.

Sa phrase avait eu plus de sens pour lui qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Une certain nostalgie avait envahis ses traits, ravivant à mes yeux nôtres ruptures et ma culpabilité. Encore elle. J'avais décidément blessé pas mal de monde malgré jeune mon âge.

- Oui, j'imagine que oui.

- C'est bien … Bon, demain alors?

- Je travail demain. Allez-y tous les deux. Je suis sûre que Jessica sera ravie.

Mike me sourit tristement, reprenant sa place sur le banc. Même si j'ignorais ses airs de chien battue cette situation ne pourrait pas durer éternellement. J'allais devoir avoir une conversation à cœur ouvert avec lui. Pourquoi les choses ne pouvaient jamais être simples entre deux ex et ça même quand la séparation c'était faite _« en bon terme »_ ?

Jessica en revanche, sautait de joie. Je crois qu'elle et Mike avait eu une grève relation il y a quelques mois et elle ne rêvait que d'une chose, retenter le coups. Libre à toi ma fille, la voie est libre !

- Je te promet qu'on se fera une soirée rien que tous les deux bientôt. Lui promettais-je pour lui redonner le sourire.

Et le pire, c'est que ça marchait...

- Grâce à sa méthode paranoïa-critique, dans les années 50, Dali découvre un nouveau centre d'intérêt artistique : la corne de rhinocéros. D'une symbolique sexuelle évidente, continuait le professeur, mais nous continuerons cette conversation au prochain cours.

Un brouhaha de déception se fit entendre dans l'amphi alors que tout le monde se levait. Évidemment, quand on parle de sexe tout le monde se réveil. Je soupirais en rangeant mes affaires. J'allais passer la moité de la nuit à bosser sur ma dissertation _« Comment décrire l'impressionnisme de Monnet ? »_, dissertation qui s'accompagnait d'une toile que j'avais eu le temps de finir la veille. Depuis le début des cours, le café était mon ami. J'avais tellement de chose à faire depuis deux semaines que je n'avais pas eu le temps de me poser cinq minutes. C'était mieux comme ça … L'occupation m'avait remise sur les rails. La fin du mois d'aout n'avait pas été brillante.

Quarante-cinq minutes de métro plus tard, vingt-cinq minute de bus et un white moka venti de chez Starbucks en main, j'arrivais à la maison. La voiture de Charlie était dans l'allée. Il rentrait plus tôt tous les mardi soir pour voir le match. Je travaillais souvent au salon en sa compagnie. C'était agréable de passer un peu de temps ensemble. Nous avions pas mal de temps à rattraper. Pourtant il était convenu que je déménage à la fin de l'automne. J'avais trouver un appartement en colocation avec une étudiante de l'école. Le loyer était raisonnable et le trajet moins contraignant. Charlie pensait aussi que m'éloigner de la maison dans laquelle ma mère avait vécu ses derniers instants n'était pas plus mal. Bien sûr il ne m'avait pas présenté les choses ainsi, il avait prétexté être un vieux célibataire endurcis qui avait besoin de son espace vital. Nous avions parcouru beaucoup de chemin lui et moi depuis un mois.

En montant les marches du perron, je me souvenais du jour où j'étais revenue et des semaines qui avaient suivis …

***

_**Aout ...** _

Je frappais timidement à la porte de chez moi, épuisée de mon voyage. Il était déjà tard. Après quelques secondes je m'apprêtais à réitérer mais je suspendais mon geste en entendant les clés dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit lentement et j'arrêtais de respirer. Je découvrais le visage de Charlie, pâle et fatigué, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Je m'en voulais tellement. Son état, j'en étais en partie responsable. Il souffrait. Nous avions ça en commun. Mon père s'était figé en me voyant, toutes les émotions passant sur son visage en une fraction de seconde. La surprise, la joie, la douleur, l'incompréhension aussi. Nous nous fixions, tous les deux perdus.

- Je suis revenue, soufflais-je émue et apeurée qu'il ne veuille plus de moi, je suis à la maison …

- Bella …

Il m'attirait dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans mes cheveux et je relâchais tout l'air de mes poumons.

- Bella … Bella, répétait-il sans cesse sa voix se brisant, ma fille.

- Tu veux bien que je revienne, demandais-je timidement sur sa poitrine, mes larmes sur le point de couler.

Ses mains quittèrent mes cheveux pour saisir mes joues.

- C'est une question stupide, jamais, jamais je ne t'abandonnerais tu m'entend.

Je me jetais de nouveau dans ses bras en essayant de contenir ce flot de larme qui menaçait. Mon père tremblait de la tête aux pieds et je devinais qu'il ressentait la même chose. Il se saisit de mon sac et, sans me lâcher – comme s'il avait peur que je ne reparte – il m'entrainait à l'intérieur et refermait la porte. L'odeur de notre maison me frappait. Elle m'était à la fois si familière et tellement étrangère aujourd'hui. J'avançais de quelques pas en détaillant chaque chose que je voyais. Rien n'avait changé, mis à part de désordre. C'était terrorisant. Mon regard accrochait la cuisine, le carrelage … Celui où, un jour, j'avais trouvé ma mère étendu sur le sol. Je fermais les yeux pour chasser cette image de mon esprit. La voix de Charlie me ramenait à la réalité. D'un seul coup il s'agitait partout essayant de rassembler les nombreuses cannettes de bières et les innombrables boites de pizza sur un seul côté du fauteuil. Pauvre Charlie, il s'était complètement lassé aller. Ma gorge se serrait à nouveau.

- Tu as faim? Je n'ai pas grand chose mais je peux sortir t'acheter à manger si tu veux … Chinois ça ira? Je vais aller chercher du chinois …

- Papa, papa, c'est bon, je n'ai pas faim …

Ainsi privé de sa mission, il restait planté dans l'entrée sans savoir quoi faire. Alors je faisais la seule chose que je trouvais approprié et rassurante, j'allais me caler dans ses bras. Timidement, il refermait ses bras autour de moi en soupirant.

- Je peux nous préparer du café si tu veux.

- C'est parfait. Soufflais-je.

Il allait dans la cuisine et j'allais m'installer sur le canapé. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de tout détailler. Le salon, l'écran plat, le fauteuil de Charlie... C'était comme si j'étais partie depuis des siècles. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revenait avec deux tasses dans les mains, m'en tendant une. Il se plaçait à côté de moi sur le canapé, retirant quelques vêtements froisser de sous ses fesses, me lançant un regard navré. Je souriais.

- Il va falloir que je reprenne la maison en main à ce que je vois.

- C'est si bon de te voir ici Bella. Disait-il sérieusement.

Je lui prenais la main.

- Je suis là maintenant.

- Pourquoi es-tu revenu si tôt?

- Je savais que mon père avait besoin de moi. J'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte. Pardonne-moi.

- A chacun sa façon de s'évader. Moi j'avais mon travail et toi … Mais on est ensemble maintenant et il va falloir qu'on reconstruise notre petite famille …

- Y'a du boulot pas vrai? Disais-je tristement.

- Tu es là maintenant. On y arrivera.

Nous nous sourions et là, je ne pu me retenir de bailler.

- Pardon, disais-je honteuse, le voyage a été long.

- C'est normal. Ta chambre n'a pas bouger. Va te coucher.

J'hésitais.

- Je serais toujours là quand tu te réveillera. M'assurait-il.

Finalement, morte de fatigue je montais jusqu'à ma chambre, évitant soigneusement de regarder celle où Renée avait passé sa dernière année, et moi avec. L'heure n'était pas au deuil, mais à la joie de retrouver ma famille. Je prenais ensuite une longue douche, comme pour chasser le stress de ses longues heures de vol. Quand je me glissais pour la première fois en plus d'un moi dans mon lit, mon corps se détendit immédiatement. Jamais on ne dormait mieux que dans son propre lit. Ramenant les couvertures sur moi, je fixais le plafond. Être ici était encore surréaliste. J'entendais deux coups timides sur la porte et voyais Charlie apparaître dans l'encadrement.

- Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut?

- Oui.

Il ne bougeait pas cependant, le visage ravagé par la peine.

- Papa, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

- La dernière fois que tu as dis ça, tu es partie.

La culpabilité refaisait surface. J'avais été tellement égoïste avec mon père.

- Je suis vraiment désolée papa.

Seul ses yeux trahissaient sa douleur.

- Tu resterais avec moi jusqu'à se que je m'endorme? Demandais-je hésitante.

Charlie marchait lentement jusqu'à moi et se couchait à côté de moi alors que je prenais une position confortable, la tête sur son torse.

- Raconte moi un peu tes vacances?

- C'est une longue histoire tu sais …

- S'il te plait Bella, j'ai juste … J'ai envie d'entendre la voix de ma fille.

Alors je lui racontais tout. La gentillesse des Cullen, mes après-midi avec Jake et le fait que j'avais revu les Black ainsi que son ami Billy, mon travail avec Esmé, Volterra, Alice et même … Même Edward, passant rapidement sur les détailles les plus crus. Je lui expliquais juste à quel point je m'étais sentie libérée avec lui. Je lui disais que nous avions eu une aventure mais que ça n'avait pas marché et qu'il était dur de passer à autre chose. Sans lui donner le mauvais rôle, je disais à mon père qu'Edward était quelqu'un de bien mais qu'il n'était simplement pas pour moi. Au final, tout ce que Charlie avait retenu était qu'Edward avait profité de moi et que j'avais désobéis à la règle familiale en montant sur sa moto. Jacob trouvait grâce à ses yeux lui. J'imagine que c'était mieux comme ça … Finalement j'avais fini par tomber de sommeil dans les bras de mon père.

***

_**Septembre …**_

_[**Crazy** – Alanis Morissette (James Michael Mix)]_

La vie passait vite maintenant. Je m'occupais de la maison, rangeant, nettoyant et préparant de bon petits plats pour Charlie. Notre famille était remise sur les rails et je m'en réjouissais. Pourtant je ne pouvais pas le tromper très longtemps, mes nuits étaient longues et il m'arrivait souvent de pleurer. Je pleurais Renée, je pleurais Edward et je pleurais de le pleurer. Il n'aurait pas dû me manquer autant, il n'avait pas été correcte avec moi. Il ne méritait pas que je pleure pour lui. Malheureusement, une partie de moi était en manque de lui. Une partie de moi était en manque de ces moment de déconnexion totale avec la réalité. Ses mains me manquaient, sa voix, son regard … En faisant abstraction de la peine qu'il m'avait causé, j'étais simplement en manque de ses sensations de bien être qu'il m'avait aussi fait ressentir avant que tout ne se complique. Edward était comme une ombre dans mon dos, un point douloureux dans mes côtes me rappelant à chaque instant, qu'il était là, qu'il avait existé.

Malgré tous les efforts que je fournissais pour ne rien laissé paraître, on ne pouvait pas mentir au chef de la police très longtemps. Cette ombre, mon père la lisait dans mes yeux. C'est pour cette raison, qu'au début du mois de septembre, il avait fait venir Angéla de Los Angeles. Je lui avais littéralement sautée dessus quand je l'avais découverte. Il y avait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ma cousine. Nous avions été si proche étant enfant. Elle avait passé une semaine chez nous et j'avais pu lui dire tout ce qui me pesait sur le cœur. Me confier à Angéla était plus facile que le faire avec Charlie. Elle avait cette faculté d'écouter sans jamais vous interrompre et de parler très peu, mais bien.

Nous étions parties à la chasse aux appartements ensemble, Charlie souhaitant que je me rapproche de l'école. Il est vrai qu'il y avait tellement de choses que j'évitais de voir dans cette maison, tellement de souvenir … Au bout de trois jours de recherche, Angéla et moi visitions ce petit appartement à sous-louer avec cette étudiante en droit. Elle était plus âgée que moi, assez sérieuse et studieuse. Pour payer ses études elle devait sous-louer son appartement, disposant d'une chambre supplémentaire. Je lui avait tout de suite plus et c'était réciproque. J'aurais les clés à la fin du mois. Une nouvelle vie commençait pour moi.

Charlie m'avait réservé une dernière surprise, il m'avait dit que pour me faire économiser les frais de transport en commun et ainsi venir le voir plus souvent, il avait dû « agir ». Il avait acheter une veille Chevrolet à l'abandon dans un garage, pour ensuite la retaper et me l'offrir. Je m'étais prise d'affection pour ce camion ! Tout était parfait maintenant. Tout … Ou presque. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à étouffer cette pointe dans mes côtes.

***

_**Octobre …**_

Voilà maintenant deux semaines que j'avais emménagée. Je voyais rarement ma colocataire, soit elle travaillait, soit elle était chez son petit ami. Mais nous nous attendions bien et ça me donnait aussi la possibilité d'apprécier le fait d'avoir mon propre espace de vie. J'étais pas mal occupée moi aussi entre les cours et mon boulot chez les Newton. J'avais souvent les Cullen au téléphone, je ne voulais pas rompre ces liens que nous avions créé pendant l'été. Ils me manquaient eux aussi. J'appelais souvent ma cousine également. Il était convenu qu'elle revienne à New York à Noël et l'été prochain, j'irais passer quelques jours chez elle à L.A si toutefois, tout se passait comme prévu.

Un jours, après que l'un de mes cours aient été annulé, je sortais me chercher un Starbucks – On était drogué à la caféine ou on ne l'était pas ! - Je faisais la queue, les mains enfoncées dans mon blouson quand on m'interpellait :

- Bella?!

Cette voix …

- Rosalie ! M'exclamais-je alors qu'elle me serrait déjà contre elle.

- Et moi qui ne voulait pas te prévenir de ma venue, de peur de ne pas avoir de temps à te consacrer !

- Voyage d'affaire?

- Tout juste ! Je suis sur un coup pour racheter une boutique pas loin.

- Rose, je la reprenais dans mes bras, c'est si bon de te voir !

- Tu nous manque Bella, mais regarde toi …

Elle recula pour m'observer en me tenant par le main.

- Tu as l'air en forme !

- Je le suis. Souriais-je.

C'était réellement revigorant de retrouver un visage de Volterra.

- Raconte moi tout, lançais après avoir commander mon éternel White Moka, comment va Emmett? Comment va tout le monde?!

- Ça fera 10$. Nous disait l'employée de chez Strabucks.

Je cherchais mon portefeuille mais déjà Rosalie tendais sa carte de crédit en m'envoyant un clin d'œil. Elle n'avait définitivement pas perdue ses sales habitudes.

- Sur place ou à emporter?

- Sur place, répondait Rose en me prenant par les épaules, la miss et moi avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire !

- Tu as le temps? Demandais-je alors que nous choisissions une table.

- Non mais je le prend ! Souriait-elle en éteignant son Iphone.

- Alors, quoi de neuf? Demandais-je enthousiaste.

- Emmett et moi avons peut-être trouvé la maison de nos rêves !

- C'est vrai?! C'est géniale !

- Tu viendra la voir hum?

Je ne répondais pas en souriant tristement.

- J'aimerais beaucoup … Un jour peut-être.

- Mais si tu viendra voyons ! Répliquait Rose en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

- Et Alice et Jasper?

- Toujours les même ! Alice est retournée à Milan, mais elle revient souvent nous voir et pour Jazz. Les cours lui plaisent toujours autant. Elle est survoltée, tu la connait, c'est Alice.

Je hochais la tête d'un air entendu.

- Et Esmé et Carlisle?

- Carlisle travail toujours comme un forcené et Esmé est toujours la fée du logis !

- C'est définitivement pas la même chose de vous avoir au téléphone et de t'entendre me raconter tout ça.

- Et toi alors, il n'y a que moi qui parle là !

- Moi? Moi j'ai repris les cours ! Annonçais-je fièrement.

- Oh c'est vrai?! Félicitation ma belle !

- Merci. Financièrement il faut gérer mais je fais attention. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas venir vous voir aussi souvent que je le voudrais.

- Ton père?

- Ça va beaucoup mieux entre nous.

- Je suis contente pour toi.

- Merci.

- J'ai emménagé dans un appartement près de l'école, je le vois le weekend en général.

- Mais regardez moi ça … Bella, l'indépendante. Lançait Rose en me regardant presque avec fierté.

- Oh je suis encore dépendante de pas mal de chose rassure toi.

- J'aimerais beaucoup voir où tu habites.

- On y va si tu veux. Ma colocataire est cool pour ça. J'invite qui je veux tant que se ne sont pas des fauteurs de troubles.

- A priori, je n'en suis pas une !

- Je ne crois pas non. Riais-je.

- On va passer devant le magasin où je travail aussi, je te montrerai.

- Tu travail?

- Il faut bien. Joindre les deux bouts, ce genre de choses. Ça va avec l'indépendance je suppose.

Nous nous levions pour partir.

- Ça se passe bien.

- Ouais, c'est pas toujours facile à gérer.

-Pourquoi ça?

- Je travail chez les parents de mon ex …

- Aoutch …

- Tu l'as dit !

- Il te relance.

- Non, c'est plus subtil que ça … Mais je suis mal à l'aise avec Mike. Je contrôle le moindre de mes faits et gestes de peur qu'il ne les interprètes de travers …

- Mouais, t'as pas choisi la facilité.

- Si au contraire. Ils m'ont demandé si je voulais ce job et j'ai dis oui. La chose raisonnable aurait été de dire non.

- Alors pourquoi avoir accepté?

- Parce que je ne possède pas ta Black Card Rose.

Elle me regardait et haussait les épaules dans le genre _« ouais, je sais ... »_. Sur ceux nous partions en fou rire tout en nous rendant à l'appartement.

Nous avions passé l'après-midi à parler. Ça avait été dur de la laisser repartir ensuite. Avec elle, Rosalie avait ravivé plein d'images de mon été Italien. J'étais un peu nostalgique ce soir là en rentrant chez moi. Il n'y avait qu'une personne de qui ne n'avait pas demandé de nouvelle. Il me manquait plus que tout ce soir là. La curiosité me rongeait, que faisait-il?

J'avais failli l'appeler avant de me raviser. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de replonger dans un moment de faiblesse comme celui-ci. Je devais être forte pour ne pas ruiner tous les efforts que je fournissais pour aller mieux depuis deux mois.

Certains soir étaient simplement plus dur que d'autres ...

***

_- Volterra -_

_**Edward POV.**_

En sortant du magasin de musique ce jour là, j'étais fier de moi. Je venais de décrocher mon premier vrai travail, honnête. Le salaire était une misère mais ce job me permettrait d'être entouré de musique. Donner des cours de guitare dans un magasin de musique était tout à fait honorable pour un nouveau départ. Carlisle m'attendait sur le parking et quand il remarquait mon sourire triomphant, il me venait me féliciter. Voilà bien longtemps que mon père n'avait pas été aussi heureux en me voyant. Je remontais la pente. J'étais sur la bonne voie. Je remettais de l'ordre dans ma vie. Maintenant que j'avais un vrai travail, je pouvais commencer à penser à l'avenir. A y penser sérieusement. Le gérant de magasin avait été surprit en voyant mon CV et tous les diplômes que j'y listais.

_« - Pourquoi quelqu'un d'aussi instruit que toi voudrais travailler pour moi? »_, m'avait-il demander.

_« - Parce que je n'ai rien de mieux à faire et que vous avez besoin de quelqu'un »_, lui avais-je sincèrement répondu. Ma franchise avait payé, il m'avait embauché.

Oui, les choses allaient mieux pour moi depuis quelques semaines. Je m'étais lancé un défit personnel. Avancer. Cette philosophie m'avait permise d'aller de l'avant après les semaines chaotiques que j'avais passé à la fin de l'été. Maintenant, je m'occupais l'esprit. La journée en tout cas. Les nuits étaient toujours les plus dures. La nuit, je pensais. Je pensais à mes erreurs, je pensais à la façon dont les choses avaient tournées et ce qu'il en serait aujourd'hui, si elles avaient été différentes.

La nuit je pensais à elle tout simplement.

En rentrant à la villa je trouvais toute la famille attablée autour de Rosalie qui, visiblement, venais de rentrer de son voyage d'affaire je ne sais où. Je prenais une assiette et leur annonçais la nouvelle de mon nouveau travail. Tout le monde me félicitait.

- Alors Rose racontes nous, commençait mon père, comment vont les affaires?

- Très bien. On va sûrement acheter cette nouvelle boutique.

- C'est génial ! S'enthousiasmait ma mère. Félicitation ma belle.

Rosalie lui sourirait.

- Ed, passe moi le poulet s'il te plait. Me demandait Emmett.

- Et où elle est cette nouvelle boutique? Demandais-je à Rosalie.

- Ed, le poulet. Répétait mon frère.

- A New York. Répondait Rose.

Mon estomac se noua.

- Tu étais à New York? Soufflais-je en essayant de paraître impassible.

Dans mon esprit j'associais cette ville à …

- Oui.

- Edward ! Hurlait Emmett.

- Quoi?! Répondais-je vivement.

- Le poulet s'il te plait !

Je lui jetais presque le plat à la figure et baissais les yeux sur mon assiette. Je n'avais plus faim bizarrement. La simple évocation de cette ville me rappelait qu'elle était là bas, vivant sa vie quelque part. Que faisait-elle de sa vie?

- Et c'est là que j'ai rencontrée Bella ! Lançait Rosalie.

Je relevais immédiatement la tête. J'avais l'impression qu'on venait de me poignarder en plein cœur. Personne ne le remarquais. Alice continuait à s'exalter devant le récit de Rosalie, lui demandant toujours plus de précision alors que j'avais juste envie qu'elle s'arrête.

- Comment va-t-elle? Demandait ma mère.

Non, pas elle aussi.

- Bien, très bien même …

Elle allait bien quand moi j'étais misérable. Second coup de poignard.

- Elle a un appartement, elle a reprit les cours et elle bosse dans un magasin d'article de sport.

- Et Charlie?

- Elle m'a dit que ça allait mieux entre eux.

- Tant mieux. Soufflait Esmé, soulagée.

Je l'étais aussi. Toutes ces informations remontaient lentement jusqu'à mon cerveau et déjà je l'imaginais. Rayonnante dans son nouvel univers. Pour moi, c'était elle mon univers.

- Elle m'a aussi dit de vous passer le bonjours à tous et qu'elle appellerait dès qu'elle aura rechargé son téléphone.

Tout le monde riait. Pourquoi riaient-ils?

- Le premier du mois ! Lançait Alice.

- A 14h55. Continuait Rosalie en riant.

- Et pendant 26 minutes ! Terminait Jasper.

Comment est-ce que …

- Vous l'avez tous eu au téléphone? Demandais-je d'une voix à la fois terne et alertée qui surprit tout le monde.

[_**Hurricane**_ – _30 seconds to mars feat. Kanye West_]

Tous les visages convergèrent vers moi et un silence pesant s'installait autour de la table.

- C'est une sorte de rendez-vous qu'on prit la dernière fois qu'on l'a eu au téléphone, expliquait gentiment Alice.

- Il arrive qu'on l'appel aussi. Soufflait Emmett, les yeux rivés sur sa fourchette.

Je reculais ma chaise et me levais lentement.

- Excusez-moi. Disais-je simplement avant de quitter la table.

_- New York – 3 jours plus tard …_

Je sortais de cours en compagnie de Mike et Jessica, m'apprêtant à prendre le bus pour rentrer, quand mon téléphone sonnait. Il pleuvait des cordes. Je faisais signe aux deux autres pour leur dire au revoir et me précipitais dans le bus avant de décrocher.

- Alice? Dis-je en souriant. Tu es matinale dis moi, il est quelle heure à Volterra, 10 heure du matin?

_- Bella, tu as vu Edward?_

Je perdais mon sourire et prenait place au fond du bus avant de répondre.

- Non, pourquoi je l'aurais vu? Répondais-je, détachée.

_- Écoute, je voulais juste te prévenir. Il est partit. Il nous a dis qu'il allait participer à un concert dans un bar … J'ai pas bien compris._

- A New York? Soufflais-je timidement, la peur au ventre.

_- Oui._

J'aurais hurlé si j'avais pu. Il n'avait pas le droit de venir ici.

- Écoute Alice, soupirai-je, New York est une grande ville et ton frère ne sait pas où j'habite alors … Même s'il le savait de toute façon, je doute fort qu'il vienne me rendre visite. Pas après la façon dont on s'est quitté.

_- Je voulais juste te prévenir_.

- C'est un grand garçon, il fait ce qu'il veux, crachais-je amèrement, merci quand même. Je te rappellerais d'accord.

_- D'accord. Prend soins de toi._

- Toi aussi.

Je raccrochais en fixant mon portable comme un oiseau de mauvais augure. Je n'avais même pas remarqué cette vieille dame qui était assise à côté de moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle me sourit gentiment. Je lui rendais son sourire avant de détourner la tête.

- Des problèmes de cœur jeune fille?

Je regardais de nouveaux ma voisine. Cette mamie aurait pu être la « mamie gâteaux » d'une pub de biscuit. Je n'eus pas le courage de lui dire que je ne voulais pas m'étendre sur le sujet, alors je répondais.

- Plus maintenant non.

- Oh … Il vous a fait souffrir ça se voit.

- N'est-ce pas là le but de tous les hommes sur Terre? Répondis-je comme une question rhétorique.

- Pas pour tous. Souriait-elle fasse à mon scepticisme.

- Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect madame, les hommes étaient plus galants dans votre jeunesse.

- C'est peut-être vrai mais vous savez, il y en a encore aujourd'hui.

- Ah oui?

- Je vous assure. Il y a quelque temps, j'ai rencontré un charmant jeune homme. Il vous aurait plus. Il était désespéré. Il ne trouvait pas les mots justes pour avouer ses sentiments à cette jeune femme qu'il aimait. Vous l'auriez vu dans cet ascenseur. Riait la vieille dame.

- Dans ce cas il faut que vous me le présentiez. Plaisantais-je.

- Oh je pense malheureusement que son cœur est prit. Je l'ai revu une seconde fois dans un supermarché de Boston à la recherche du diner parfait pour sa dulcinée.

- Quel dommage. Cette fille a bien de la chance. Vous êtes de Boston?

- Oui, je rend visite à de la famille ici à New-York.

Le bus s'arrêtait et je remarquais que j'étais arrivée.

- Bien, c'est mon arrêt, annonçais-je en me levant, j'ai été ravie de parler avec vous.

- Moi aussi.

- Et si vous revoyez ce mystérieux jeune homme, dites lui surtout de rester comme il est.

- Se sera fait et vous jeune fille ne perdez pas espoir. Vous êtes encore trop jeune pour ne plus croire en l'amour.

Je lui souriais.

- Je ne connais même pas votre prénom. Réalisait-elle avant que je ne sorte du bus.

- Bella. Répondais-je poliment en préparant mon parapluie

- Tiens comme c'est étrange, l'autre jeune fille aussi s'appelait Bella.

Je lui faisais un dernier signe de la main et quittais le bus sous des trompes d'eau.

_Quelle drôle de rencontre …_

Déployant mon parapluie je traversais la route en diagonale, le bus repartant derrière moi. Arrivant en face de chez moi, je me figeais littéralement sentant mon regard s'agrandir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

* * *

Certain d'entre vous l'aurons peut-être remarqué, il y a un crossover avec la fic des Twinsis (**A New Beginning**) dans ce chapitre. Avez-vous repérez la scène en question? Faites-le moi savoir dans vos reviews ! C'était juste un petit clien d'oeil que je voulais faire à cette magnifique histoire et à ses deux auteurs dévouées et passionnées. Elles m'ont gentillement prêtée un petit bout de leur univers pour ça et je les en remercies. Pour ceux qui ne lisent pas encore A new Beginning, elle est ici sur FF ou sur leur blog : **_http://a-new-beginning-by-twins[.]blogspot[.]com_****_ (sans les crochets). Merci les filles !_**

Autre chose, la semaine prochaine après la publication du chapitre XI de Beautiful Disaster dimanche prochain, je ferais une pause dans les publications pour finir (ENFIN !) ma première fiction **Chrysalis**, qui sera donc terminée le **19 décembre** prochain. Je m'excuse d'avance pour ceux qui ne la lisent pas et je m'excuse aussi pour tous ces qui ont déespérés d'attendre le final de **Chrysalis**. Vous étiez tellement passionnés par **BD** que je n'ai jamais eu le temps de me replonger dans Chrysalis. Il me faut une semaine pour écrire un chapitre et forcément, pour nourrir les BD Maniacs ;) j'ai dû fournir pas mal de chapitres !

Une petite mise à jours de la playlist:

Le thème principal de ce chapitre est la chanson : **Hurricane** de **30 seconds to mars feat. Kanye West**, vous la retrouver deux fois dans ce chapitre. C'est une chanson et un groupe que j'affectionne tout particulièrement. Je vous conseil de l'écouter.

Vous pouvez l'ententre dans le teaser du chapitre 10 sur Youtube : http://www[.]youtube[.]com/watch?v=a2_qXBvWbEk _**(sans les crochets).**_

Les autres maintenant :

- **Trouble** - Coldplay

- **Crazy** – Alanis Morissette (James Michael Mix) (que vous pouvez écouter via Deezer en tapant Alanis Morissette, tout simplement).

Je vous laisse, en espèrant que ce chapitre vous ais plus ;) - Après tout, j'écris pour vous aussi ! Merci encore, vous êtes nombreux à reviewer !

G -


	11. CLOSER TO THE EDGE

**CHAPITRE XI**

**CLOSER TO THE EDGE**

***

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Salut. Répondait-il simplement, les mains dans les poches de son manteau.

_« Salut ?!! »_, pensais-je en serrant les dents.

Nous nous fixions sans rien dire. Lui abrité sous la porte de mon immeuble et moi sous mon parapluie. Par rapport à la colère que j'imaginais imprégner mon visage, lui était calme et attentif. Pour la première fois, Edward Cullen ne trouvait pas ses mots. De quel droit se trouvait-il devant chez moi ?!

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Répétais-je.

- Honnêtement, je sais pas.

- Comment tu m'as trouvé? Demandais-je, la voix dépourvu de toute sympathie.

- Rosalie. Répondit-il doucement, comme une excuse. Elle m'a donné ton adresse.

- Évidemment, soufflais-je en tapant nerveusement du pieds.

Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi lui dire. S'il attendait que je fasse la conversation c'était râpé. Je ne voulais pas être là. Je ne voulais pas avoir cette conversation. Ses yeux remplis de remords posés sur moi ravivaient déjà trop de chose, ce feux au creux de mon estomac. Ce feux que je ne savais définir. Un mélange de peine, de colère et de joie. Un mélange contradictoire que je ne voulais pas avoir à ressentir. Plus jamais.

- Bon excuse-moi mais si tu n'as rien à dire, je vais rentrer chez moi ! Lançais-je en montant les quelques marches qui me séparait de l'entrée.

- Attend … Bella … Cet été ...

Il avait attrapé mon poignet pour m'arrêter et déjà j'arrêtais de vivre. Mon regard ce figea sur son geste et je serrais la mâchoire. Edward le remarqua vite cependant et me lâchait rapidement, comme s'il c'était rendu compte de son erreur. J'essayais de calmer ma rage avant de lever de nouveau les yeux vers lui. Je ne devais pas être aussi réactive, il ne le méritait pas. J'aurais dû être détachée et impassible, mais il m'était impossible de faire taire ce feux en moi. A cette instant précis, je savais que mon regard parlait de lui-même.

- Cet été, commençais-je en essayant d'avoir une voix déterminée, j'ai fais des choses … Des choses que je regrette vraiment.

- Moi aussi, soufflait-il, la façon dont je me suis comporté … Tu ne méritais pas ça.

- Non ça c'est certain. Répondis-je, en serrant les dents.

Non, non je ne voulais pas que cette conversation dérive de cette façon. Hors de question.

- Des amis, là où je travail, reprit-il, oui parce que j'ai un travail maintenant. Disait-il dans un léger rictus nerveux.

- C'est bien, je suis contente pour toi. Le coupais-je sans ménagement.

La lueur de peine qui traversait alors ses iris ne me fit ni chaud ni froid. J'en étais presque fière, bizarrement ma gorge commençaient à me faire souffrir. Edward reprenait d'une voix légèrement plus terne ensuite.

- Ils ont un groupe. C'est pour ça que je suis ici. Ils veulent que je chante une chanson sur scène. D'où ma venue.

- Et ça me concerne en quoi? Demandais-je impatiente.

- Cette chanson, continuait-il en choisissant d'ignorer mon ton, je l'ai écrite et … J'aimerais beaucoup que tu viennes l'entendre.

Je lui renvoyais un visage presque effaré. Quel culot ! Je me tournais de nouveau vers la porte.

- Bella s'il te plait, soufflait-il dans mon dos, tu ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je t'attend … S'il te plait viens.

- Je ne peux pas te revoir Edward.

Le son misérable de sa voix, je ne pu l'ignorer. Il m'implorait. J'étais fière d'avoir enfin inversé les rôles entre nous. Je me retournais juste pour voir à quel point il était mal et pouvoir m'en réjouir. Seulement quand mes yeux accrochèrent les siens, les choses furent moins jouissives pour moi. Edward avait l'air accablé, désespérément triste, comme s'il jouait ses dernières cartes. Malgré toute la haine que je lui portais, je ne pu m'empêcher d'en éprouver de la peine. La vengeance était une chose plus facile à imaginer qu'à mettre en pratique. Je m'en voulais pour ça, je m'en voulais de ne pas pouvoir assumer de provoquer ce genre de regard chez lui. Après tout, il ne s'était pas gêné avec moi ! Pourquoi étais-je si faible face à sa douleur?

- C'est ce soir à 23h. Au _**SouthPaw**_. C'est dans Brooklyn, sur la 5ème avenue.

Je ne répondais pas, simplement parce qu'un tas de réponses contradictoires se bousculaient dans ma tête. Alors il continuait.

- Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit d'exiger quoi que se soit de toi Bella et que c'est déplacé de ma part de venir jusqu'ici pour te demander quelque chose …

- On est d'accord au moins là dessus. Répondis-je.

- Toujours est-il que je suis là. Et où est-ce que je pourrais bien aller? Sachant que tu es là, dans la même ville que moi … Sachant que je n'ai pas d'autre excuse pour venir te parler à part ça … Il fallait que je vienne. Il fallait que j'essaie.

Encore une fois, je ne répondais pas pas.

- Réfléchis-y. Si tu décides de ne pas venir, je comprendrais tout à fait. Mais réfléchis-y.

- Edward, insistai-je, je ne peux pas te voir.

Déjà il descendait les marches, faisant fis de ma réponse.

- Pense-y, dit-il en reculant, je ne t'importerais plus après ça.

Puis il partait et je m'engouffrais avec une urgence démesurée dans mon immeuble.

***

_**Pov Edward.**_

Je m'éloignais sans un regard en arrière, sous une pluie battante. J'avais entendu la porte claquer violemment dans mon dos à la minute où j'avais tourné les talons. Ce bruit sourd sonnait comme une sentence funèbre dans mon esprit. J'avais pitoyablement espéré que les choses se serraient passées différemment. Comme si Bella allait me sauter au cou en me trouvant planté devant chez elle. L'espoir était une chose écœurante. L'espoir m'avait donné la force de venir la trouver ce soir. Dès que je l'avais revu, à la seconde où elle était apparue devant ce bus, j'avais cessé de vivre. J'avais pris conscience de son absence depuis deux mois et de sa présence, là devant mois à quelques mètres. J'avais pris conscience de ce manque que j'avais d'elle rien qu'à la joie que son apparition réveillait en moi. Sa personne, elle, que j'avais enfouie dans ma mémoire, tout se révélait erroné. A cet instant elle ne m'étais jamais parue aussi belle. La culpabilité m'écrasait. Comment avais-je pu me comporter ainsi avec une si belle créature, un ange. Mon ange. Malgré son absence, Bella m'avait sauvé de bien des façons durant ces deux mois. Elle n'avait pas idée à quel point. Ma vie entière en avait été retourné. Les erreurs que j'avais commises avec elle m'avaient permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur celles que j'avais aussi commises avec ma famille, sur celles que j'avais commises en grandissant. Bella avait révéler le vide de mon existence. Dès lors, j'avais travailler d'arrache pieds pour remonter la pente avec pour seule motivation, la retrouver et le lui prouver. Lui montrer à quelle point je lui en était redevable.

Seulement, et de façon stupide et naïve, je n'avais pas prévu autant de colère. Je ne m'étais pas préparer a un regard si noir et lointain. Jamais, et même pas au moment les plus sombres que nous avions vécu, jamais Bella ne m'avait regardé ainsi. C'était comme si elle avait simplement cessé de croire en moi. Elle en avait parfaitement le droit bien sûr, pourtant j'en avais été blessé. Le simple fait de ne plus desseller une seule lueur de confiance dans ses yeux, au moment même où pour une fois je le méritais, m'avais frappé au plus profond mon être. Encore une fois ma réaction était purement égoïste considérant mon attitude passée, mais le découragement m'avait déchiré. Comment, en partant de si bas, pouvais-je en seulement 48h lui montrer que j'avais changé?

Je m'étais pourtant évertué à lui dire ce que j'étais venue lui dire. Pas autant que je l'aurais voulu, mais le plus important. Si elle ne souhaitais pas entendre mes excuses, elle pourrait peut-être les comprendre. Cette chanson était la seule solution qu'il me restait. Le seul moyen que j'avais pour qu'elle comprenne à quel point j'étais désolé et à quel point je regrettais. Il y avait tellement de choses dont je lui étais redevable. J'aurais voulu la remercier tout simplement, la remercier du fond du cœur pour le cadeaux qu'elle m'avait fait . Cependant, cette solution paraissait illusoire compte tenu de sa réaction. Elle paraissait simplement révulsée par ma seule présence devant elle. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui en demander plus que ce qu'elle m'avait déjà donnée. Si seulement elle pouvait encore me croire le temps d'une chanson, si seulement elle me permettait de m'exprimer encore une dernière fois, mes efforts n'auraient pas été vains. Après ça, si elle s'en retournait pour ne plus jamais croiser mon chemin, tout n'aurait été que justice. On récolte se que l'on sème.

J'arrivais au bar vers 21h00, présentant mon pass d'une validité de 24h au vigile à l'entrée.

Les autres étaient déjà sur scène, réglant leurs instruments. Eux devaient assurer le show pendant 2 heures ce soir. Je leur faisais signe et me dirigeait directement vers le fond de la salle, empruntant le petit couloir menant aux loges. Je refermais la porte derrière moi pour tenter d'étouffer le son du soundcheck dans la salle principale, avant de me laisser tomber sur le canapé. En fermant les yeux, je ne voyais qu'elle. Ses yeux, sa bouche, sa peau comme si elle glissait encore entre mes mains, inconscientes du bonheur qu'elles recevaient. Elle me hantait, je ne voulais qu'elle et la sentir si près n'était qu'un supplice de plus à mon châtiment personnel.

Au bout d'une minute devant la persistance de son image dans mon esprit, fracassant ma raison, je me forçais à rouvrir les yeux. Impatient et torturé, je me saisissais alors de ma guitare et jouait les premiers accords qui me venaient, ceux du morceau _**The Story**_.

Étrangement et pour la première fois malgré de nombreuses écoutes, cette chanson semblait avoir été écrite pour moi. Très vite, j'accompagnais la mélodie de ses mots.

_[__**The story**__ – 30 seconds to mars __**version acoustique**__] _

- I've been thinking of everything, I used to want to be. I've been thinking of everything, Of me, of you and me … _(J'ai repensé à tout ce que je voulais être, J'ai repensé à moi, à toi et moi);_

La mélodie était lente et mélancolique, pleine de déception et de résignation. Elle m'apaisait.

_- This is the story of my life, these are the lies I have created … (C'est l'histoire de ma live, se sont les mensonges que j'ai créé);_

Elle sonnait comme le bilan de l'inéluctable et mes doigts grattaient les cordes avec patience, appuyant le poids de ces mots à l'image de ma propre vie.

_- I'm in the middle of nothing, And it's where I want to be … (Je suis au milieu de nulle part et c'est là où je veux être);_

Si elle ne me voyait plus, c'était là où je voudrais être.

_- I'm at the bottom of everything, And I finally start to leave ...(je suis au commencement de tout et je commence déjà à partir); _

_- And I swear to god I'll find myself In the end … __(je le jure devant dieu, je me retrouverai à la fin)_

Un jour peut-être ...

_***_

_**Pov Bella.**_

_[__**Hemorrhage**__ - Fuel] _

J'avais finis par me décider à venir. J'entrais timidement dans le bar et remarquais immédiatement Edward qui venait de monter sur scène dans un costume noir qui lui allait à merveille. Je trouvais une table et m'asseyais sans quitter la scène des yeux alors que la guitare électrique remplissait déjà la salle d'un air rock mélancolique. Edward semblait s'amuser de la situation, aucune appréhension ne se lisait sur son visage. J'étais presque admirative de sa décontraction. Quand sa voix rauque s'éleva au dessus de la musique pourtant, il avait changé d'expression et son regard fut alors rempli d'une profonde douleur qui me serra la gorge.

_[__**Memories are just where you laid them  
Drag the waters **__**till the depths give up their dead**_

Nos souvenirs sont là où tu les as laissé,

Draguant les eaux jusqu'à ce que la mort abandonne leur mort,]

J'étais impressionnée par la profondeur et l'intensité de sa voix sur ces paroles qu'il avait écrites et qu'il tenait absolument à ce que j'entende. C'était une chanson plutôt triste et pleine de regrets. Il y avait quelque chose de résolu dans cette histoire. Comme deux personnes qui ne se seraient pas données la chance qu'ils méritaient, car ils étaient trop différents pour être ensemble. Mais la douleur était bien présente, intensément retranscrite à travers Edward. Soudain j'avais de mal à respirer, tous ces regrets, toute cette douleur qu'il envoyait à travers la salle m'atteignait en plein cœur.

[_**What did you expect to find? **__**  
**__**Was there something you left behind?**_

Qu'est-ce que tu t'attendais à trouver ?

Quelque chose que tu as laissé dernière toi ?]

C'est exactement ça que j'avais cherché à fuir. J'avais tourné en rond pendant des heures dans mon appartement ce soir, ne sachant si je devais venir ou pas. J'avais fais les cents pas et usé mon vieux canapé, jusqu'à m'en rendre folle. Oui j'avais redoutée ces paroles avant même de les avoir entendu. Deux mois après mon départ de Volterra, j'aurais cru avoir enterré toutes ses sensations qu'Edward pouvait provoquer chez moi, mais c'était faux et c'était exactement ça que je ne voulais pas admettre.

Il y avait aussi tellement de rancœur et de reproche dans ses paroles. Si elles m'étaient toutefois adressées, Edward semblait me reprocher quelque chose tout en regrettant ses actes. J'étais perdue et bouleversée à la fois, ne pouvant le quitter des yeux. Je m'étais voilée la face en partant, en m'éloignant de la tentation. La distance n'y faisait rien, mon être tout entier vibrait pour Edward Cullen. Le voir ici ne faisait que m'imposer la triste vérité : Rien n'avait changé. De mon côté en tout cas.

Chez moi, alors que j'étais à deux doigts de m'arracher les cheveux, mes larmes avaient commencées à couler. Je les avais d'abord mises sur le compte de la frustration et de la colère. De quel droit était-il venu jusqu'ici pour me demander d'assister à sa représentation ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire que je sois là ou non ? Il m'avait bien fait comprendre par le passé que ma présence l'importait peu. Puis je m'étais assise, cherchant désespérément à l'intérieur de moi la raison de cet état chaotique. Mes larmes redoublaient déjà quand j'en compris la vraie raison. Je n'étais pas bouleversée parce que je refusais d'accéder à sa requête, je l'étais parce que j'en avais envie. Je me privais d'aller l'écouter par simple fierté, ou par peur, mais au fond de moi je désirais plus que tout y aller. Mais ma conscience me torturait et m'empêchait d'accéder à mes désirs, voilà pourquoi j'étais si bouleversée.

[_**Don**__**'**__**t you remember anything I said when I said,**_

Tu ne te souviens de rien de ce que j'ai dit,]

J'avais alors pris mes clés de voiture et m'était engouffrée dans la circulation tel un automate, son seul visage comme motivation, la seule chose qui me faisait avancer. Je ne voyais même plus les lumières de la ville défiler autour de moi. J'étais poussée par une force chaotique qui était plus forte que tout. Je n'avais même plus conscience d'être au volant. Je ne savais même pas comment j'étais arrivée ici. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que j'étais là où j'étais censée être.

[_**Don**__**'**__**t fall away, and leave me to myself**_

Ne te dissipe pas, et laisse moi seul,]

Puis il avait entamé le refrain, la mélodie redoublant d'intensité à mesure que sa voix grave mais douce, s'élevait elle aussi. C'était une prière suppliante de le laisser seul avec ses propres erreurs, une prière de ne pas s'attacher a lui pour ne pas en être blessée. _« Ne te dissipe pas »_, c'était pourtant ce que j'avais fais. Et je ne comprenais que maintenant qu'Edward m'avait avertie dès le départ .. il n'était pas la personne qu'il me fallait. Je ne l'avais pas écouté. J'étais tombée amoureuse de lui et je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Cette chanson était tellement puissante que j'avais parfois du mal à le regarder. Cherchant malgré moi une issue, que je savais déjà ne pas emprunter. J'avais l'impression d'être mis à nue sous le poids de cette chanson.

_**  
**__**Don**__**'**__**t fall away and leave love bleeding**__**  
**__**In my hands, in my hands again**_

Ne te dissipe pas, et laisse l'amour saigner,

Dans mes mains, dans mes mains,]

La mélodie prit un tournant puissant et la voix d'Edward se fit de roc. Jamais je ne l'avais entendu si grave. Il semblait être ailleurs pourtant, au même endroit que moi, à l'endroit où notre relation avait complètement dérayée. Celui où nous avions tout gâché. Edward semblait souffrir d'un feu aussi brûlant que celui qui brûlait mes entrailles. D'une indescriptible colère et d'une douleur inacceptable alors qu'il resserrait son emprise autour du micro, jouant avec le pied de celui-ci comme pour se retenir de tomber à genoux. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait tout envoyer valser à travers la salle. Je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir de là où il se trouvait mais ses pupilles noires cherchant la foule me mettaient dans tous mes états. _« Laisse l'amour saigner dans mes mains »_ - Prenait-il le poids de mes erreurs sur ses épaules ? De quel amour pouvait-il bien parler dans le cas contraire ? Mais pourquoi prendre la responsabilité de ma stupidité après tout ?

[_**Leave love bleeding**__**  
**__**In my hands, in my hands**_  
Love lies bleeding

L'amour, les mensonges, saignent,

Dans mes mains, dans mes mains,]

Les mensonges ? Tout avait été clair pourtant. Aucun mensonge n'était venu adoucir ma peine et mes regrets. Tout avait été clair, je n'avais même pas pu me réfugier dernière l'illusion salvatrice du mensonge.

[_**Oh hold me now I feel contagious**__**  
**__**Am I the only place that you**__**'**__**ve left to go**_

Sert moi, je me sent contagieux,

Suis-je le seul refuse qu'il te reste,]

Je me souvenais encore de cette affreuse soirée, la dernière fois où je l'avais vu avant de m'enfuir. Quand nous nous étions rejoint à la grange, là où nous avions chacun dit des choses que nous avions ensuite regrettés. Du moins, moi j'avais regretté beaucoup de choses. Je me souvenais de l'expression de son visage ce jour là. Cette colère et cette peur dans ses yeux.

[_**She cries her life is like**__**  
**__**Some movie black **__**and white**_

_**Dead actors faking lines**_  
Elle pleure, sa vie est comme un film

En noir et blanc,

Acteurs morts, fausses répliques]

Je lui avais dit que ma vie n'avait plus de sens, que tout me paraissait fade et sans saveur. Que tout avait perdu de sa couleur. Que je n'étais plus moi-même, sauf dans ses bras. Je me rappelais de la colère qu'avait provoqué cette révélation en moi. De la colère et de la honte d'être aussi dépendante de lui, moi qui m'étais toujours débrouillée seule.

[**Over and over and over again she cries**

Elle pleure, encore et encore,]

Et la crise de larmes frénétique qui avait suivit alors qu'Edward s'était engouffré dans sa voiture, faisant crisser les pneus sous son passage, fou de rage.

[_**Don**__**'**__**t fall away, and leave me to myself**__**  
**__**Don**__**'**__**t fall away and leave love bleeding**__**  
**__**In my hands, in my hands again**_

Ne te dissipe pas, et laisse moi seul,

Ne te dissipe pas, et laisse l'amour saigner,

Dans mes mains, dans mes mains,]

Alors que le deuxième refrain retentissait, je me mis à penser à tous ces moments intimes que nous avions partagé. Cette passion dévorante qui avait finit par me consumer toute entière. Je le dévorais des yeux, le regardant bouger avec énergie sur scène, me remémorant ses mains sur moi jusqu'à en rougir. Il était tellement à l'aise sur scène. Toute peine semblait avoir disparue maintenant, remplacée par une énergie nouvelle. La chanson touchait à sa fin, c'était la conclusion de l'histoire. Il m'avait prévenue de le laisser seul, j'avais refusé - _« Laisse l'amour saigner dans mes mains »_ - Edward voulait soulager ma peine et cette nouvelle mission lui donnait la force nécessaire de le crier devant une centaine d'inconnus ignorants. Il était heureux de le crier haut et fort. Il s'en amusait. La scène lui appartenait et cette confiance qu'il dégageait, cette puissance, le rendait incroyablement beau. C'était comme si des milliers de diamants incandescents irradiaient de lui. Cette vision me fit sourire. J'étais heureuse de le voir ainsi. Heureuse, portée par cette incroyable musique.

[_**Leave love bleeding**__**  
**__**In my hands, in my hands **_  
Love lies bleeding

Laisse l'amour saigner,

Dans mes mains, dans mes mains,]

Je revoyais alors cette soirée au cinéma où nous n'avions fait que rire, jusqu'à être obligé de sortir de la salle avant la fin du film. Ces moments de complicités qui n'avaient appartenu qu'à nous. Je savais pertinemment que je ne retrouverais jamais ça avec personne d'autre qu'Edward Cullen, c'était plus fort que tout. Cette sensation d'être à sa place, au bon endroit, au bon moment. Il serait le seul à me le faire ressentir et malgré le tournant dramatique qu'avait pris les choses, un nouvel espoir m'habitait : J'avais trouver ma place sur cette terre. Près de lui. Même si les choses de la vie ne vous permettaient pas toujours d'occuper votre place, je savais où la mienne se trouvait.

[_**Leave love bleeding**__**  
**__**In my hands, in my hands again,**_  
Love lies bleeding

Laisse l'amour saigner,

Dans mes mains, dans mes mains,

Encore]

La chanson s'acheva sous les applaudissements. Moi j'étais incapable de bouger, je ne voyais plus que lui. Il souriait, il avait pris beaucoup de plaisir à expulser cette chanson de son organisme, car c'est ce à quoi ça avait ressemblé. Un véritable exorcisme. Enfin, Edward salua la foule et sortit par derrière, disparaissant de mon champs de vision.

***

C'était ridicule, je le savais, mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. J'étais sortie à l'arrière du bar, attendant telle une groupie, que le groupe sorte des backstage. Il était déjà 1h00 en plein Brooklyn et l'air commençait à se rafraîchir. Je m'adossais au mur et plongeais mes mains dans mon blouson en cuire, comptant les taxis jaunes pour passer le temps. Sur ma gauche, la porte métallique bardée de stickers déchirés s'ouvrit et des rires masculins se firent entendre. Les quatre membres du groupe, dont Edward, s'apprêtaient à partir du côté opposé au mien. J'avançais de quelques pas, les regardant s'éloigner, regardant Edward me tournant le dos. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi … ou …

- Edward ? Appelai-je timidement.

Les quatre hommes s'arrêtèrent et me firent face à quelques pas de là.

- Bella ? Souffla-t-il, apparemment étonné de me voir là.

- Je peux te parler ?

Rien à faire, ma voix ne voulait pas s'élever plus haut.

- Je vous rejoins au loft plus tard les gars.

Les trois autres lui tapèrent dans le dos d'une façon se voulant virile et s'engouffrèrent dans le premier taxi. Edward attendit que la voiture s'éloigne pour avancer lentement jusqu'à moi, les mains dans les poches. Quand il fut à ma hauteur, il se contenta de me fixer, si bien que je me sentie obligée de prendre la parole.

- J'ai entendu ta chanson.

Il m'adressa un petit sourire.

- A vrai dire, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais. M'avoua-t-il.

- Je n'en étais pas certaine non plus.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as fais changer d'avis ?

Il avait retrouvé son sérieux et l'intensité de sa voix combinées à ses yeux posés sur moi me troubla.

- J'en sais rien, la curiosité sûrement... J'ai adorée.

Il ne me répondit pas.

- C'est une très belle chanson. De quoi …

Je baissais les yeux comme pour trouver du courage sur le sol.

- De quoi ça parle ?

Il haussait les épaules.

- Je suppose que ça parle d'un gars qui a fait pas mal d'erreur dans sa vie. Il avait peur. Il ne tenait à personne, jusqu'au jour où une femme est rentrée dans sa vie. Le jour où il a compris qu'il tenait à elle, c'était trop tard, il l'avait déjà blessée.

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge et mes mains devinrent moites.

- C'est triste … Soufflai-je.

- La vie l'est souvent.

- Et ensuite, je passais nerveusement une main dans mes cheveux, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Tout dépend de la jeune femme. Va-t-elle lui donner une autre petite chance ?

Je fus secouée par un frisson.

- Tu as froid ? Demanda-t-il, prévenant.

_« C'est pas le froid que me fait trembler »_

- Oui ... Tu repars quand ? Demandai-je, le plus innocemment possible.

- Demain soir.

- Où est-ce que tu dors ?

- Avec le groupe, ils ont un loft.

Je laissais s'écouler quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

- Tu … tu viendrais prendre un verre chez moi avant ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de me sourire tristement.

- J'ai ma voiture si tu veux. Dis-je en pointant du doigt mon vieux taco rouillé.

Edward se mit à rire en voyant l'état de ma Chevrolet.

- Hey ! Ne te moque pas ! Je t'assure qu'elle roule encore ! Mais libre à toi de prendre un taxi Monsieur le snob !

- J'ai rien dit ! J'ai rien dit !

Il levait les mains en signe de reddition.

- La Chevrolet me convient très bien.

- Alors, ça veut dire que tu veux bien venir ?

Il prit un moment avant de répondre, l'air de faussement réfléchir à sa réponse.

- Tu m'as entendu une heure et demie dans la rue, je pense qu'il serait mal venu de ma part de refuser ça.

- Peu importe, rien ne t'y oblige … je disais juste ça comme ça …

La gêne me colorait déjà les joues, alors que je jouais nerveusement avec le bout de ma chaussure sur le bitume. Je le senti faire un pas dans ma direction, son ombre couvrant mon champs de vision. Je n'osais lever les yeux, sachant très bien que j'allais me perdre dans les siens à la seconde ou je retrouverais son visage.

- Je serais plus que ravi de venir boire un verre chez toi Bella.

Il avait parlé d'une voix étouffée et sensuelle, juste au dessus de ma tête. Je levais péniblement la tête vers lui pour lui adresser un petit sourire. Nous étions bien trop proche pour que je garde les idées claires. Ma gorge était sèche et mes joues me brûlaient. Je reculais de quelques pas, l'invitant à me suivre et nous montions en silence dans la voiture.

***

Une fois arrivé dans mon petit appartement, je jetais négligemment mon blouson sur le canapé et m'affairais déjà du côté de la cuisine alors qu'Edward pénétrait pour la première fois dans mon univers. Lent, prudent, détaillant chaque objet de mon décor. Je revenais vers lui avec deux bouteilles de bières et lui en tendais une. Quand il l'attrapa, nos doigts se frôlèrent et je dû faire un effort surhumain pour prétendre ne rien avoir remarqué.

- C'est pas comme chez toi c'est sur. Avouais-je en désignant mon petit espace New Yorkais.

- Ça a son charme. Je trouve ça mignon. Cet appartement te ressemble.

- C'est-à-dire?

Edward fit un tour sur lui-même, détaillant d'avantage mon salon.

- A première vue, il est très classique, il n'a rien d'extraordinaire.

Son regard accrocha de nouveau le mien.

- Mais plus on y passe du temps et plus on s'y sent bien. Laisse moi un mois ici et je ne pourrais plus m'en passer.

Il me lança un regard des plus équivoques et, sentant la pression augmenter, je l'invitais à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Une fois installés, un à chaque bout du fauteuil à une distance raisonnable, je me détendais un peu ramenant mes pieds en dessous de moi. Il sirotait sa bière en silence, ne me quittant jamais des yeux.

- Tu devrais faire de la scène plus souvent.

- Non. C'est marrant ponctuellement mais je ne pourrais pas m'adapter au groupe. J'ai besoin de mon espace.

- Oui je me souviens.

Ma phrase était sortie plus sèchement que je ne l'avais souhaité et Edward baissa les yeux sur sa bouteille, jouant nerveusement avec l'étiquette. Un silence pesant s'installa entre nous.

- Rosalie m'a dit que tu avais repris tes cours d'art. Comment ça se passe ?

- Très bien ! Je bosse beaucoup, je n'ai pas de temps à moi entre les cours et mon boulot, mais je m'accroche.

- Pourquoi tu es partie si vite cette nuit là Bella ?

Après avoir posée cette question qui venait de littéralement me glacer le sang, il releva enfin les yeux vers moi, plus sérieux que jamais. Le temps des petites conversations anodines était définitivement terminé. Moi en revanche, je ne pouvais soutenir son regard.

- Je n'avais plus rien à faire à Volterra.

- Tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps d'arranger les choses.

Ça avait sonné comme un reproche.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais fais Edward ? Tu m'avais prévenu, tu m'avais dit que tu ne voulais pas que ça soit sérieux entre nous. J'ai eu tord de te le reprocher après coups.

- Je sais que je me répète mais, je ne voulais pas que ça se finisse comme ça.

- Toi aussi tu es parti assez précipitamment ce soir là Edward.

- Je sais, j'ai fuis. Comme à chaque fois qu'une situation me dépasse d'ailleurs.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça. C'est fini maintenant. Lui assurai-je, désireuse de changer de sujet.

- Je suppose que oui. De toute façon, tout ce que j'avais à dire tu l'as lu dans la lettre donc je pense que tout est clair maintenant.

Il avait les yeux perdus sur sa bouteille de bière, la faisant lentement tourner dans ses mains, déchirant l'étiquette petit à petit. L'évocation de cette lettre que j'avais brûler sans même la lire me rendit mal à l'aise et pour la première fois, je regrettais ce geste. Peut-être avais-je délibérément ignorée une information essentielle qui m'aurait permis de mettre un peu d'ordre dans cette histoire chaotique, ou peut-être qu'elle m'aurait offerte la paie intérieure que j'avais tant espéré durant ces deux derniers mois. La curiosité me torturait. Comment lui avouer ? Je me mordais nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, cherchant le meilleur moyen d'aborder le sujet. Finalement, je n'eus pas à me creuser la cervelle bien longtemps car Edward, remarquant mon embarras, fit le premier pas :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien. Mentis-je.

- Bella, je te connais. Quand tu te mordilles la lèvre comme ça, c'est que tu te retiens de dire quelque chose. Alors vas-y.

- Tu sais cette lettre …

Il attendit patiemment que je finisse ma phrase.

- Je ne l'ai pas lu.

- Pardon ?

- Je l'ai brûlé en fait.

- Brûlé. Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? S'étonna-t-il, visiblement déçu.

Je paniquais.

- J'étais en colère !

Il prit un instant et soupira en secouant légèrement la tête de droite à gauche.

- J'imagine que ça explique beaucoup de chose en fait, m'avoua-t-il, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. J'aurai dû me souvenir que tu étais une tête de mule.

Il me sourit tristement ce qui renforça ma culpabilité.

- Qu'est-ce que ça explique d'après toi ? Soufflai-je, trop honteuse pour croiser de nouveau son regard.

- Je pense que si tu avais lu cette stupide lettre, tu serais peut-être rester un peu plus longtemps en Italie.

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

- Tu es dure Bella, j'avais fais beaucoup d'effort en t'écrivant tout ça.

Un rire nerveux lui échappa et il passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de reposer les yeux sur moi. Nous nous regardions sans savoir, ni lui ni moi, comment sortir de cette impasse.

- Et, j'essayais d'y mettre un peu de conviction, qu'est-ce que ça disait ?

- Peu importe, il regarda ça montre avant de se lever, il est tard je vais rentrer.

- Déjà ?

Je m'étais levé rapidement, presque affolée. Je ne voulais pas qu'on se quitte comme ça.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as autre chose de blessant à m'avouer peut-être ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Blessant ? Pardonne moi, mais je ne pensais pas que ça te toucherait à ce point !

Il soupira encore une fois, comme pour ravaler une colère qu'il ne pouvait expliquer, cherchant nerveusement du regard une échappatoire invisible.

- Je ne pense pas que c'était une bonne idée de venir te voir Bella, pardonne moi.

Il prit sa veste et l'enfila.

- Je te souhaite bonne chance pour ton cursus. Merci pour la bière.

Edward me sourit poliment et se dirigea vers la porte. Je restais figée au milieu du salon, le regardant s'éloigner. Mon cœur s'accéléra sans que je n'en comprenne la raison. J'avais peur, j'étais soudainement très angoissée. Il avait déjà la main sur la poignée. Il ne devait pas partir comme ça. Pas maintenant, je savais que si je le laissais partir ce soir, jamais je ne le reverrais. Malgré moi et détruisant tout les efforts que j'avais fournis pour l'oublier, maintenant qu'il était là, cette idée m'était inconcevable.

- Attend !

Il stoppa son geste. La porte était déjà à demie ouverte. Il ne me regardait pas. Il attendait, les traits tirés par la colère. Je me décidais enfin à parcourir l'espace qui nous séparait et posait doucement ma main sur la sienne. Ce premier vrai contact depuis des semaines me fit l'effet d'une bombe, ravivant de vieux souvenir estivales.

- Reste.

Nous regardions tous les deux nos deux mains autour de cette maudite poignée.

- Pourquoi ? Chuchota-t-il.

Je levais doucement les yeux vers lui.

- Parce qu'il est tard et… parce que t'en as envie toi aussi.

Il me dévisagea un instant, indéchiffrable. Je déglutissais bruyamment. Il m'impressionnait, je me sentais toute petite face à la dureté de son regard. Finalement, Edward referma lentement la porte d'entrée et garda ma main dans la sienne. Ses yeux se radoucirent légèrement mais je savais que je n'étais pas complètement sortie d'affaire. Je serais sa main et l'entraînais doucement dans le petit couloir menant à ma chambre. Je ne pris même pas la peine d'allumer la lumière. L'éclairage des lampadaires dehors donnait une couleur orangée à la pièce. Edward se laissait entraîner sans émettre aucune résistance. Je l'asseyais sur mon lit et restais debout devant lui. La méfiance que je lisais dans ses yeux ne me rassurait pas d'avantage. Par ailleurs, même si je n'avais pas envie d'y penser ce soir, je me méfiais également. Il paraissait différent ce soir, plus accessible que dans mes souvenirs, mais pour combien de temps? Toujours est-il qu'il repartait demain et qu'il était peu probable que je le revois après donc ...

- Reste cette nuit. Soufflai-je, des trémolos dans la voix.

Il me fixa de longues secondes, sans bouger. J'entrepris alors de faire glisser sa veste le long de ses épaules, m'approchant d'avantage de lui, si bien que son visage se retrouva quasiment contre mon estomac. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur mon ventre. J'en tremblais. Edward se laissa faire encore une fois et, une fois que j'eus éloigné sa veste, il s'allongea lentement sur mon lit plaçant ses bras derrière sa tête. Je ramassais un débardeur et un bas de survêtement par terre.

- J'en ai pour deux minutes. Lui indiquai-je, n'étant pas certaine qu'il s'en souciait.

Une fois dans la salle de bain je me changeais. Je faisais le moins de bruit possible comme si j'avais peur de le déranger. J'étais nerveuse. Le savoir allongé sur mon lit me rendait nerveuse. Ne pas savoir s'il y serait toujours quand je reviendrais était encore plus stressant. Mon cœur battait de façon irrégulière, j'avais presque envie de vomir. Pourtant une partie de moi se réjouissait de pouvoir passer la nuit à ses côtés. J'avais tellement tenté d'ignorer cette partie là depuis deux mois que ce soir, cette voix hurlait à l'intérieure de moi, jusqu'à m'en provoquer des crampes d'estomac. Ensuite, je me brossais soigneusement les dents, attachais mes cheveux et repliais mes vêtements.

Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de quitter la salle de bain qui se trouvait juste en face de ma chambre. La première chose que je remarquais c'était ses pieds. Il n'avait pas bougé à mon grand soulagement. J'avançais doucement et entrais dans ma chambre, déposant mes vêtements sur une chaise à l'entrée. Il c'était changé lui aussi. Il avait retiré la chemise et ses chaussures, ne gardant que son pantalon de costume. Le noir du tissu faisait ressortir la blancheur de sa peau lisse. Je marchais vers le lit, détaillant avec envie les lignes somptueuses de ses abdominaux se soulevant régulièrement au rythme de sa respiration. Je n'avais jamais pu m'empêcher de l'admirer, mais ce soir c'était particulièrement gênant. Je savais qu'il m'en voulait. Je lui en voulait aussi. Mais ce soir, l'heure était à la trêve, j'ai avais besoin. Après tout, bientôt il repartirait et je l'oublierais. Je ne voulais pas que le dernier souvenir que j'ai de lui soit ce soir d'été où il m'avait tourné le dos pour s'engouffrer dans sa voiture. Si cette nuit devait être la dernière, son souvenir en serait moins sombre.

Je prenais place sur le matelas après qu'il se soit légèrement poussé sur le côté pour me laisser une place. Je n'avais qu'un lit une place, s'y allonger à deux rendait obligatoirement la chose plus intime. Je m'allongeais sur le dos. Nous nous regardions en silence pendant un court instant qui suffit cependant à me faire rougir. Je me retournais donc sans bruit sur le côté, lui tournant le dos. Aucun de nous ne bougeait. Je restais immobile, les yeux grands ouverts, le cœur comprimé par ce mélange de peur et d'excitation. Je fixais le réveil. Les minutes ne semblaient pas s'écouler normalement. Le silence pesant qui régnait dans la chambre avait réussi à allonger le temps.

Au bout d'une demie heure, quand j'eus enfin abandonnée tout espoir d'amélioration, il bougea. C'était la première fois en 45 minutes qu'il bougeait. Si j'avais pu retrouvé mon calme, je me serais cru seule dans mon lit tout ce temps. Il se retourna vers moi, je sentais sa respiration lente dans mes cheveux. J'avais d'abord cru qu'il dormait, mais sa main se posa sur ma hanche. Ce contact me surprit tellement que je fus secouée par un petit soubresaut et mon cœur, ayant manqué un battement, repartit de plus belle. Après quelques minutes, quand je m'habituais enfin à la pression qu'il exerçait sur ma hanche, Edward me tira en arrière plaquant mon corps contre le sien. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire, ni protester ni bouger, j'étais paralysée. Ses lèvres glissèrent le long de mon épaule dénudée et il cala sa tête dans mon cou, repoussant mes cheveux sur le côté. Longtemps il ne fit rien de plus, respirant profondément dans mon cou. J'avais la chaire de poule. Tout mon corps réagissait à sa proximité. Je perdais déjà la raison. J'avais chaud, mon corps était envahi par des vagues intenses de frissons remontant le long de ma colonne, mon cœur était fou, la température augmentait à l'intérieur de mes cuisses. J'avais honte, j'essayais de penser à autre chose mais quand ses doigts passèrent en dessous de mon t-shirt pour caresser doucement mon ventre, j'abandonnais. Sa respiration devint plus bruyante, il avait sentit les changements que ses gestes opéraient en moi.

Nous ne disions rien. Comme si rien n'était entrain de déraper. Comme si nous n'étions pas conscient de nos actes. Peut-être aussi par peur de gâcher cet instant fragile. Sa main voyageait lentement de mes côtes à mon nombril, ses caresses se faisant toujours plus pressantes contre moi. J'étais à deux doigts d'exploser. Je m'emparais alors de sa main, la ramenant autour de moi. Au début, la parade fonctionna, Edward ne bougeait plus. J'avais peut-être évitée l'attaque cérébrale qui me guettait.

C'était mal le connaître…

Petit à petit, il se dégageait de mon étreinte et je n'avais plus la force de l'en dissuader. Je fermais les yeux, me mordant la lèvre pour ne pas gémir quand il recommença son chemin sur ma peau. Il se serra encore plus contre moi et je senti son désir buter contre mes fesses. Toujours dans le même silence, Edward commença à embrasser tout doucement chaque centimètre de ma nuque, y dessinant des cercles humides avec sa langue, mordillant le lobe de mon oreille. Puis sa main écarta délicatement l'élastique de mon sur vêtement. Cette fois je ne pu retenir un petit cri qui vint rompre la quiétude de la pièce. Mon sang battait dans mes tempes à une allure folle quand sa main longeait l'intérieur de mes cuisses dans un mouvement descendant. Il remontait ensuite vers mes fesses, effleurant ma peau du bout des doigts, évitant toujours soigneusement la partie la plus brûlante de mon anatomie. Il était entrain de jouer avec mes nerfs, de me rendre complètement folle, avide de ses caresses.

Quand les mouvements instinctifs de mon bassin se calèrent dans le rythme qu'il m'imposait, Edward décida qu'il était temps de m'en donner plus. Il jeta son dévolu sur ma partie fragile, la caressant voluptueusement. Très calmement. La tête me tourna quand ses doigts effleurèrent l'entrée de mon intimité, restant toujours à la limite de mon plaisir. Je me mouvais contre sa main avec désinvolture. Son touché m'électrifiait. Tout en continuant son petit jeux, sa bouche parcourait mon épaule, ma clavicule, ma joue. Je tournais alors la tête vers lui pour le savourer contre mes lèvres brûlantes et assoiffées de lui. Mon attaque sur sa bouche était passionnée, presque irrationnelle mais Edward dompta habillement ma bouche en me rendant un baiser plus serein. Je ne comprenais pas comment il pouvait être aussi calme. Je sentais qu'il me désirait autant que moi à cet instant. Je pouvais presque sentir son cœur battre à la chamade sur son torse. Pourtant il faisait preuve d'une maîtrise de lui même que je le lui connaissais pas. Il ne m'avait jamais habitué à un tel self contrôle. A ce moment là, j'aurais tout donné pour qu'il s'abandonne autant que moi. Je gémissais quand il fit entrer ses doigts à l'intérieur de mon corps dans un mouvement régulier de vas et viens, tout en traçant avec son pouce des petits cercles, lents mais précis, sur la source de mon plaisir. Notre baiser n'en finissait plus. Je devais me dévisser le cou pour saisir ses lèvres. Il ne me laissait pas me retourner complément. Il avait une idée très précise de ce qu'il voulait obtenir. Très vite, j'en voulais encore plus et j'allais obtenir ce que je désirais.

Je glissais ma main entre nos deux corps, cherchant désespérément la boucle de sa ceinture. Quand j'essayais de la défaire pourtant, il m'arrêta en attrapant mon poignet, juste avant que je ne puisse le libérer:

- Ne bouge pas, souffla-t-il sur mes lèvres, détend toi.

Il accéléra son mouvement en moi.

- Je suis détendue. Haletais-je contre lui.

Ma fougue l'attendrissait, je le lisais dans ses yeux. Le fait que je réponde encore à ses caresses lui procurait du plaisir.

- Profite de cet instant Bella. Laisse toi faire. Chuchotait-il.

Edward s'appuya d'avantage contre mon épaule m'obligeant à lui tourner complètement le dos et reposa son menton sur mon épaule.

- Edward, j'en peux plus …

Ma voix s'était faite suppliante, presque pathétique.

- Laisses toi aller. Ce soir se n'est que pour toi mon ange. Je vais te monter à quel point ton bonheur m'est précieux.

Il lécha mon cou et riant doucement contre mon oreille, accélérant toujours plus le mouvement de ses doigts en moi.

- Si tu savais comme tu as pu me manquer.

Cette phrase se répercutait en moi alors que je sentais une vague d'énergie remonter le long de mon corps, me coupant la respiration.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué Bella.

Je me contractais autour de ses doigts quand il attrapait sauvagement mes lèvres pour étouffer mes cris. Je m'agrippais alors désespérément à ses cheveux, le corps fiévreux. Je tremblais frénétiquement contre lui, mes cheveux me collaient aux tempes. En l'espace de quelques minutes, j'avais quitté la planète terre.

Il relâcha ma bouche et je prenais immédiatement une grande bouffée d'air, relâchant l'oxygène de mes poumons par accoues erratiques. Il m'entraîna alors sur ses hanches et je m'affalais sur son torse, ses bras puissant se refermant autour de moi.

- Dors maintenant, sa main caressait doucement les cheveux trempés de sueur, dors …

Je m'agrippais comme une damnée à ses épaules musclée, les couvrants de baisers en me laissant aller sur lui, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil ne m'emporte.

Quand je me réveillais, il faisait déjà jour. Nous n'avions pas bougé de la nuit. Il était endormi sur le dos, la tête légèrement tournée sur le côté et j'étais sur lui, respirant l'odeur masculine de sa peau. Dormir dans cette position avait endolori mes muscles, j'avais mal au dos. Je me dégageais, veillant à ne pas le réveiller et filais sous la douche pour essayer de penser à autre chose qu'à son corps en dessous de moi. Toute la nuit, des images érotiques m'avaient hantées. Il fallait que je reprenne mes esprits. Edward repartait ce soir. Rien n'avait changé. Pourtant, la tendresse de ses paroles cette nuit me troublait. Je lui manquais et ses bras autour de moi toute la nuit me l'avaient prouvé. Je laissais l'eau chaude couler sur mon visage, fouillant mes cheveux et glissant sur ma nuque – espérant ainsi qu'elle laverait ma rechute vertigineuse vers celle que j'étais il y a encore deux mois. Une rechute de 24h était-elle acceptable s'il on se promettait de ne plus jamais retoucher à la tentation?

Je ne pu pousser plus loin ma réflexion cependant, car deux bras m'entourèrent la taille. Des lèvres virent se poser sur mon épaule et ce corps … Son corps, vint de plaquer contre le mien …

- Ne me repousse pas … Soufflait-il au creux de mon cou. Je t'en pris … Ne me repousse pas Bella.

***

_**Pov Edward.**_

Quand je me réveillais, Bella n'était plus là. Je me redressais sur mes coudes en chassant l'engourdissement de mon sommeil. J'avais sentie sa chaleur toute la nuit contre moi, mon corps portait encore son odeur et pourtant, je me réveillais sans elle. Je pris peur un instant. Avais-je pu rêver cette nuit avec elle. Pourtant je n'avais plus aussi bien dormis depuis des mois. Un tour d'horizon m'apprenait que j'étais effectivement dans son appartement. Je me levais rapidement et mon cœur s'apaisait dès que j'ouvrais la porte. J'entendais l'eau couler. Elle prenait sa douche. Bella était bien là. Je poussais lentement la porte de la salle de bain et déjà les effluves de son shampoing me frappait. Cette odeur sucrée était la sienne bien que dans cette pièce elle était concentrée. La vapeur d'eau remplissait l'atmosphère et je m'engouffrais dans cette chaleur humide. Je ne pu m'empêcher de la regarder dans la cabine de douche, appréciant ses formes féminines. Des formes, les siennes, c'était tout ce que je pouvais distinguer à travers la vitre qui nous séparait. Bella avait l'air détendu, laissant l'eau ruisseler sur sa peau. Ses mains voyageant sur elle. Faisant un pas en avant, je posais la mienne sur la parois de la cabine, me délectant de ce spectacle si sensuel. Le simple fait de la voir se mouvoir ainsi me rendit dingue. J'avalais difficilement ma salive, mes yeux suivant ses gestes avec admiration et envie. Elle était parfaite. Comment avais-je pu être aussi aveugle tout ce temps? Elle était simplement parfaite. Douce, sensuelle, incroyablement sexy et magnifique. J'avais été fou de la prendre pour acquise. Je réalisais seulement maintenant à quel point elle ne l'était pas. Peut-être ne le serait-elle jamais. Je voulais plus, plus que de la voir. Je devais la toucher. Je devais la sentir.

Je retirais mon costume de la veille et ouvrais doucement la cabine. L'eau chaude devait vraiment lui faire du bien, car elle ne remarqua même pas mon intrusion. Bella sursauta légèrement quand, lentement, je posais mes mains sur ses hanches, sur la peau tiédie par l'eau chaude. Mes gestes étaient incroyablement lents et mesurés. Je ne pouvais pas aller plus vite, comme si elle avait été de verre entre mes mains de pierres. Le simple fait de l'effleurer de nouveau était une bénédiction, mais en réalité j'avais peur de sa réaction. Je savais qu'il y avait de grandes chances qu'elle me repousse et pourtant je l'attirait à moi, osant un baiser sur son épaule.

- Ne me repousse pas … La suppliais-je. Je t'en pris … Ne me repousse pas Bella.

Comment un si petit bout de femme pouvait-il m'impressionner à ce point ? A cet instant j'avais l'impression qu'elle tenait ma vie sur le bout de ses lèvres. Ses lèvres. Si seulement j'avais pu les goûter à nouveau. La nuit dernière n'avait été que pure passion même si, au final, nous n'avions pas fait grand chose. Non pas que ça ne m'ait pas coûté, j'étais fou d'elle, mais en agissant de la sorte j'avais tenté de lui prouver ma dévotion. Bella s'était abandonnée à ses pulsions, à son désir dans mes bras, mais ce genre de moment sont souvent éphémères. Au matin, la raison reprend souvent le dessus sur la passion. Qu'en était-il aujourd'hui?

Je la sentie glisser entre mes mains et bientôt elle me faisait face. Nous étions proche, très proche, mais nos corps nus n'étaient liés que par l'emprise délicate de mes mains sur sa taille. Bella, après avoir dévisagée mes mains, releva lentement les yeux sur moi et j'aurais juré l'avoir vu se mouvoir au ralenti. Déjà je me perdais dans la profondeur de son regard. J'avais l'impression d'être à sa merci, suppliant et sans défense, alors qu'elle paraissait détenir la vérité. Nous avions définitivement inversé les rôles. Elle aurait pu me demander n'importe quoi, je l'aurais fait. Quand sa petite main vint se poser sur ma joue, je relâchais tout l'air contenu dans mes poumons. Comment résister à pareille caresse ?

- J'ai besoin de toi. Soufflais-je les yeux clos.

Parler était douloureux tellement le désir d'elle aveuglait tous mes sens. Cette phrase m'avait presque échapper et j'ouvrais les yeux, honteux de me sentir si vulnérable sur l'instant. Devant cette détermination et ce calme dont Bella faisant preuve, je me sentais tout petit. Je relâchais ses hanches, glissant lentement sur elle jusqu'à entrelacer nos doigts. Nous ne nous quittions pas des yeux. Elle était si calme. Je n'avais pas été habitué à une telle sérénité de sa part quand je la touchais ainsi. Avoir perdu ça me fit mal. Je n'étais plus le même à ses yeux. Je ne la faisait plus vibrer comme moi je vibrais pour elle. Je savais, maintenant, je savais, que cette journée serait celle de nos adieux. Ma gorge se déchira sous le poids cette révélation, j'aurais pu en mourir sur place. Je serrais d'avantage mes mains dans les siennes. Si cette journée devait-être la dernière, je devais l'embrasser encore une fois. Une seule fois.

Alors que j'amorçais lentement ma descente sur ses lèvres, mes yeux se fermant lentement, je remarquais que Bella ne bougeait pas. Elle suivait simplement mon mouvement du regard. Encore une preuve de son détachement. Pourtant il devait bien me rester une infime chance de rédemption, sinon pourquoi ne pas me repousser? Me torturait-elle? Si c'était le cas, je l'avais mérité, mais ça n'en était pas moins douloureux.

Ma bouche se posait alors délicatement sur la sienne. Elle ne réagissait pas cependant. Je me délectais simplement de cette sensation douce et fragile sur mes lèvres. Savourant ses derniers instants d'intimités. Les derniers. C'était insupportable. Je glissais doucement ma main sur ses reins et la ramenait lentement contre moi. Quand nos deux corps nus et trempé entrèrent en contacts, nous haletions tous les deux. Alors je me sentis décoller, Bella passa sa main autour de ma nuque. Nos fronts posé l'autre contre l'autre, les yeux clos tous les deux, j'entourais délicatement sa joue. Mon autre main quitta la sienne pour remonter le long de son cou et s'arrêter sur son visage. Je senti son petit nez frôler le mien, son menton se lever. Elle cherchait ma bouche. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire légèrement, soudainement plus léger. Je faisais le reste du chemin pour elle et cette fois, nous partagions ce baiser tous les deux. Bella gémie doucement contre ma bouche me donnant l'accès à la sienne. Nos langues se rencontrèrent et je la goutais enfin. C'était simplement divin. Elle était si douce, si proche et si lointaine à la fois. J'allais défaillir. Je ne résistais pas à l'envie de la repousser contre la parois, me serrant encore plus contre elle alors que je m'appliquais à dompter ses lèvres avec la plus grande tendresse. Quand son dos rencontra la fraicheur de la douche elle gémissait encore, se son me rendait fou. Je la voulais. J'aurais voulu la prendre, comme toute ces fois où je l'avais fait, mais je m'évertuais à être patient. Elle méritait tellement plus que tout ce que je lui avais offert jusqu'à présent. Tellement plus. Au bout de quelques minutes pourtant, sans que je n'ai rien prémédité, elle entourait ses jambes autour de moi. Dans un mouvement simultané, je la soulevais, maintenant fermement ses fesses, _« ses fesses »_. J'étais à son entrée. Quand nous nous en rendions compte, nous nous regardions, tous les deux suffocants d'un désir trop pénible à supporter plus longtemps. Je prenais quand même le temps d'apprécier la douceur de son cou, le couvrant d'une caresse s'élevant jusqu'à ses lèvres. Bella me renvoyait un regard brûlant quand sa petite bouche se referma sur le bout de mes doigts. Je n'en pouvais plus. C'était bien trop fort, bien trop sensuel, elle était bien trop désirable. Ma retenu me quittait. Je la voulais. Mon dieu, quand elle rejetait la tête en arrière, ma main toujours posé sur son cou, j'étais perdu. Je la voulais. J'allais entrer en elle et savourer sa chaleur, une dernière fois. _« Oh oui ...»_, pensais-je en amorçant mon entrée en elle. _« Bientôt ... maintenant »._

_« - Bella? »_, appela une voix masculine à l'extérieur de notre bulle irréelle.

Nous sursautions tous les deux, ses pieds retrouvant le sol. Nous regardions vers la porte de la salle de bain, n'étant pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Mes mains retrouvèrent le carrelage froid de la douche de chaque côté de sa tête.

_« - Bella? Tu es là? »_

- C'est Mike ! Chuchota-t-elle presque apeurée.

- Mike?! Ton ex?

Elle me regardait de nouveau et l'urgence se lisait dans ses yeux. Pourquoi était-elle si gênée tout d'un coups?

- La salle de bain !! Cria-t-elle à son attention.

- Qu'est ce qu'il viens faire ici? Chuchotais-je agacé.

- J'en sais rien. Répondit-elle à voix basse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?! Lui demandait-elle, en écho à ma question.

_- Bella il faut que je te vois._ Disait cet abruti derrière la porte.

- Une minute ! Répondit-elle avant de revenir à moi. Il faut que j'aille voir.

- Maintenant?! Dis-je à haute voix, sonnant plus frustré que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Elle plaquait sa petite main sur ma bouche.

- Reste là. M'ordonna-t-elle doucement mais fermement.

- Mm Fella ! Essayais-je de protester, sa main déformant mes mots.

Mais son regard m'indiquait que je n'avais d'autre choix que celui de lui obéir. Je soupirais et elle quittait notre espace privilégié, enfilant un peignoir avant de sortir. Je coupais l'eau, attrapant une serviette pour me l'entourer autour de la taille et m'approchait de la porte pour entendre ce qu'ils se disaient de l'autre côté.

- Mike ! Salut ! Chantonna-t-elle, cachant mal sa nervosité. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

_« Oui Mike, Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_, pensais-je en serrant les dents.

- Je sais qu'il est encore tôt pardonne-moi. Je t'ai apporté les croissants.

- Oh … Merci.

_« Les croissants?! A quoi il joue lui? »_

- Alors? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi? Continuait-elle. Un problème en cours ? Un ouvre boîte? Un jour en plus au magasin?

_« Du cyanure? »_

- Non, non … Rien à voir. Je … J'ai … Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

- T'as l'air nerveux. Je dois m'inquiéter? Plaisantait-elle.

- Non, enfin je ne pense pas.

_« J'aime pas ça du tout »._

- Écoute Bella, je tien beaucoup à toi …

- Moi aussi Mike.

- Vraiment beaucoup. Insistait-il.

_« Et c'est partit ! »_, je frappais mon front contre la porte.

- C'était quoi ça?

Je ne bougeais plus.

- Le chat ! Répondit Bella précipitamment.

- T'as un chat toi?

- Ma colocataire en a un.

- Oh … J'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis que tu es revenue de vacances, depuis que tu as commencé à travailler chez mes parents, depuis qu'on se revois régulièrement …

_« C'est ça, continu à réfléchir mon pote, ça sera plus le cas quand je t'aurais arraché la tête »_, je me frappais mentalement d'avoir des idées aussi violentes. Comment pouvait-on en vouloir à ce mec d'essayer. Après tout je savais ce que ça faisait de laisser partir Bella Swan.

- Je pense qu'on ne s'est donné la chance que l'on méritait d'avoir toi et moi. Ça me hante.

_« Garde tes fantômes pour toi ! C'est trop tard maintenant! Faites qu'il soit trop tard ! »_

- Mike, c'est moi qui ais tout arrêté. Tu n'as pas a te sentir mal à cause de ça.

- A l'époque tu avais des choses bien plus importantes à régler. Je ne te reproche rien. Même si sur le coup, j'étais en colère. Mais maintenant que tu es là … Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ce qui se serait passé si on était resté ensemble.

_« Rien. Je l'aurais quand même prise dans ce champs. Elle aurait quand même aimé sentir mes mains sur elle. Et j'étais certainement meilleurs à ça __que toi ! »,_ sauvez-moi je deviens macho et possessif, je défend mon honneur avec mes attribues masculins !

- Nous en serions sûrement au même point aujourd'hui. Souffla-t-elle, timidement.

- C'est ce que tu crois Bella, mais … Je … Je te trouve magnifique, intelligente … Tu mérites qu'on te le dise tous les jours. Tu mérites qu'on te le prouve. Je crois qu'on a encore une chance toi et moi, si seulement tu me laisse le moyen de te le prouver.

_« C'était moi qui était censé lui dire toutes ces choses ! J'ai traversé deux mers pour ça merde ! »_

- Bella, je n'ai jamais censé d'espérer. Je t'avoue même que je n'ais couché qu'avec une seule femme depuis ton départ et j'ai détesté. Ça serait pareil pour toi si tu l'avais fait. Parce qu'on est fait pour être ensemble.

Elle bafouillait, _« T'inquiète pas pour ça mon pote. Elle adorait ça. »_

- C'est égoïste je sais mais je ne supporterai pas qu'un autre homme pose ses mains sur ton si joli visage.

_« Et sur chaque millimètres de son corps parfait, chaque parcelle de sa peau si fragile ça t'irais?! »_, mon dieu sauvez-moi.

- Ça ne te concerte plus Mike.

_« Je l'adore ! »_

- Bref tout ça pour dire, j'aimerais t'inviter à dîner. Rien que tous les deux.

- En rencard tu veux dire?

Ce ton je l'aurais reconnu entre tous, elle flippait. Il était entrain de la faire flipper et moi, le pauvre « chat » dans la salle de bain, je jubilais.

- Comme au bon vieux temps.

- Mike je …

- Oh, je t'en pris Bell's.

_« Bell's?! »_ , il la prenait pour une cloche ou quoi?!

- Je ne sais pas trop Mike, ce dîner aurait sûrement plus de sens pour toi qu'il ne l'aurais pour moi.

- Je sais, je sais que tu n'es pas sûre de tes sentiments envers moi, mais ça peux revenir, je peux te les rappeler.

_« Sentiments?! Pour qui il se prend?! »_, il commençait vraiment à me chauffer.

- Mike, je t'en pris. Toi et moi c'est fini. Soufflait Bella, l'air navrée.

- Je sais tout ça, mais si seulement tu me laissais une chance, je te prouverais qu'au fond de toi, tu m'aimes encore.

- Mike …

- Un baiser te le prouverais ! Annonçait-il fièrement.

- Quoi?

_« Non mais je rêve ! Il a craqué ! »_

- Laisse moi t'embrasser tu verras.

- Non Mike, je …

- Bella.

_« Cette fois ça suffit ! »_

Je sortais de ma cachette, dans cette même tenue et fusillait ce bouffon du regard. Je sentais le regard affolé de Bella sur moi alors que je m'approchais d'eux, un petit sourire mesquin scotché aux lèvres. C'était puéril et j'en étais conscient mais ce Mike m'avait mis hors de moi. Lui se décomposait littéralement.

- Désolé, dis-je à l'attention de Bella sans quitter l'autre bouffon des yeux, j'ai pas trouvé le shampoing.

- Oh … Euh … Bafouilla Bella.

- Je vois que je dérange. Lançait Mike en contractant la mâchoire. Tu ne m'avais pas dis que le chat était aussi gros.

- Et encore tu n'as rien vu ! Rétorquais-je en sachant pertinemment qu'il comprendrais l'allusion. Edward Cullen. Disais-je en tendant la main vers lui.

- Mike Newton.

Je serrais un tout petit peu trop fort ça main quand il me la tendit.

- Je vais y aller je crois.

- Non, je t'en pris ! Reste ! Lançais-je en prenant un croissants dans son sachet, avant de croquer dedans, il semble y avoir assez de croissants pour tous les trois.

- Non, ça ira.

Il rendait les croissants à Bella.

- On se voit en cours. Lui dit-il avant de partir.

Une fois la porte refermer je me retournais lentement vers Bella qui me dévisageait les bras croisés.

- Désolé, soufflais-je toujours amusé, j'ai pas pu résister.

- C'était méchant et incroyablement culotté ! Grondait-elle. Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça.

- Il m'a énervé.

- C'est toi qui m'énerve ! De quel droit tu te comporte ainsi?!

- Parce qu'il se faisait des films !

- Pourquoi des films? J'aurais très bien pu avoir des sentiments pour Mike !

- Je t'en pris Bella, ce mec ne t'a jamais fait vibrer. Tu me l'as avoué dès le premier jour !

- Tu es jaloux peut-être?

Je ne répondais pas, retrouvant mon sérieux.

- Je dois admettre que tu m'as sauvé la mise. Avouait-elle les yeux sur le sachet de viennoiseries qu'elle portait.

Quand elle croisait de nouveau les miens, j'étais près d'elle, la prenant dans mes bras. Ses petites mains se posèrent sur mon torse qu'elle étudiait attentivement. Je frissonnais. Je rêvais de finir ce que nous avions commencer. Entendre tout ça m'avait rendu impatient. J'étais impatient de lui rappeler qu'elle et moi étions réellement modelés l'un pour l'autre. Il fallait que je lui prouve que ce Mike ne serait jamais à la hauteur de ses espérances. J'avais terriblement peur qu'elle ne l'ait oublié.

- Alors? Commençais-je, avec un sourire en coins. Et maintenant on fait quoi?

Elle pris un instant avant de répondre.

- Pourquoi tu n'irais pas t'habiller? On va se balader.

- C'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais en tête … Répondais-je en essayant de capturer ses lèvres qu'elle me refusait encore.

- On va faire un tour Edward.

Le ton qu'elle avait choisit m'indiquait que l'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie. Je retournais donc dans la salle de bain, sachant pertinemment que notre bulle d'intimité venait d'éclater.

Déjà cette idée de séparation définitive reprenait le dessus sur mon allégresse.

***

_**Pov Bella.**_

Nous avions pris la Chevrolet jusqu'à Central Park. Durant tout le trajet, ni Edward ni moi n'avions parlé. Il se doutait certainement de quoi je voulais lui parler. Moi non plus je ne souhaitais pas en parler dans cette voiture. C'était une journée ensoleillé et un peu d'air frais, dans un lieu publics ne nous ferait pas de mal. J'avais peur de la tentation que représentait notre image dans mon appartement, avec tous ces endroits où nous pouvions être … Seul. J'avais totalement été paralysée dans cette douche. Mon esprit tiraillée en deux. J'aurais tellement voulu le repousser mais en même temps, le fait de me retrouver si proche de lui m'avait fait tellement de bien. J'avais totalement perdu la raison quand il avait dit avoir besoin de moi. J'avais voulu qu'il me le prouve. Cependant après l'intervention de Mike, le désir redescendu, je m'étais revue m'abandonner facilement à Edward, comme il y a deux mois, comme si je n'avais pas évolué. Pourtant c'était le cas et aussi libérateur que le touché d'Edward était, je me disais à moi-même de ne pas replonger de la sorte.

Nous marchions quelques minutes sur un sentier, parmi quelques couples et des touristes, toujours aussi silencieux. Edward semblait seulement apprécier le paysage en évitant soigneusement de me regarder. J'étais stressée à l'idée d'engager cette conversation sans savoir comment elle allait tourner. Mais il le fallait. Arrivé sur une petite place avec une belle fontaine rocheuse en son centre, j'arrêtais de marcher et lui faisait face. Edward s'arrêtait immédiatement et quand il me regardait, il n'était pas surprit. Il avait simplement attendu que je me lance. Son regard était résigné et sombre, il avait enfoncé ses mains dans ses poches et il semblait de préparer à un choc violent. Jamais je ne l'avais vu appréhender mes paroles à ce point. J'eus l'impression d'être sur le point de rompre avec lui alors que nous n'étions même pas ensemble.

- Il faut qu'on en parle.

- De quoi?

- Tu le sais très bien, ça, toi et moi à New York. Qu'est-ce qu'on est entrain de faire? Edward, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait?

- Moi je sais ce que j'ai fais … Cela dit, que crois-tu avoir fais toi?

- Une erreur. Répondis-je tétanisée.

Il détourna tristement les yeux. Comme s'il s'était attendu à ma réponse.

- Bella, on a rien fait du tout. Ou peut-être de gros préliminaires mais tu n'as pas a culpabiliser pour ça. Tu aurais simplement pu m'arrêter tu sais.

- Je n'en avais pas envie. Répondis-je, honteuse.

Edward reposait son regard sur moi.

- C'est sûrement mieux qu'on ne soit pas aller jusqu'au bout.

- Je ne te suis pas. Tu me dis que tu en avais envie et mais que finalement, tu préfères être frustrée?

- J'en avais envie oui mais … Edward, entre toi et moi ça a toujours été physique. On a cette … attraction l'un envers l'autre. Ça nous empêche de réfléchir et on fait des bêtises. C'est chimique. Ça l'a toujours été. On y peux rien, mais ça ne veux pas dire que c'est la chose à faire. Nous ne sommes pas des animaux quand même et …

- Bella, me coupa-t-il en levant les mains, stop. Chimique? Sérieusement? Bella, on sait tous les deux que c'est bien plus que ça. Tu … Comment peux-tu ramener ça à une réaction chimique quand tu m'as dit être tombée am …

Devant ma mine déconfite, il ne finissait pas sa phrase.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi Edward? Qu'est-ce que tu es venu chercher à New York? Quoi que se soit, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir ou même de vouloir te donner d'avantage que ce que tu m'as déjà pris !

Il soupira profondément comme s'il digérait mes paroles et ses mains vinrent entourées délicatement mes épaules. Il plongea son regard vert émeraude dans le mien et parla doucement :

- Tu veux savoir ce que je suis venu chercher ici? Toi. Tu veux savoir pourquoi, tu me manquais terriblement et je ne pouvais plus supporter de te savoir si loin, surtout après la façon dont on s'était quitté. J'ai eu deux mois pour réfléchir à mes erreurs Bella et crois moi, elles ne te concernaient pas toutes. Grâce à toi, j'ai pris conscience de pas mal de choses comme le vide de mon existence. J'ai changé, j'ai un travail, j'essaie de m'intégrer … Mais à chaque fois que j'avance, à chaque fois, il y a cette voix dans ma tête qui dis : _« tu m'as faite souffrir, tu as tout gâché, tu m'as perdu »_. Cette voix c'est toi Bella. Je ne peux pas vivre avec, il fallait que je te revois.

Je restais sans voix devant la détermination qui colorait son regard et teintait sa voix.

- Je veux arranger les choses Bella. Je veux te montrer qui je peux être réellement.

- Pourquoi? Demandais-je, ne comprenant pas du tout ce que ça lui apporterais.

- Mais parce que je tiens à toi bon sang !

Il avait reculé de deux pas, les gens s'étaient retourné sur lui et le rouge m'était monté aux joues. Edward inspira profondément en se passant les mains dans les cheveux et revint vers moi, plus calme.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que, tout ce qu'on a vécu à Volterra toi et moi, je n'en veux plus.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Je veux plus. Je ne vais pas te faire de grandes déclarations Bella, je ne suis pas Mike …

Je frissonnais d'effrois devant cette comparaison déloyale.

- Je ne peux pas t'expliquer d'avantage ce que je ressent pour toi, parce que je ne le sais pas … Je n'ai pas les mots. C'est trop nouveau, trop … brûlant, j'avoue que ça me fais peur. Mais je sais que je ne peux pas vivre comme ça. J'ai besoin d'être avec toi.

- Jusqu'à ce que tu te lasse à nouveau?

- Ça n'arrivera pas.

- Comment tu peux le savoir? Tu viens de me dire toi même que tu ne sais pas ce que tu ressent.

- J'y travail.

Je secouais la tête et soupirais longuement avant de le regarder.

- Edward, tu es renfermé et secret … C'était tout le problème depuis le début … Je ne suis même plus certaine de ressentir encore ces choses pour toi …

J'arrêtais de parler, ma voix me quittant.

- Je ne veux plus être comme ça. Il n'y aura plus de secret entre nous. On ne se cachera plus. D'ailleurs, ils savent tous ce qui s'est passé entre nous et ils savent que je suis venu te voir.

- Et après? Quoi, on va avoir une relation longue distance? Je t'en pris. On arrivait même pas a avoir une relation quand nous habitions dans la même maison toi et moi !

- C'était pas une relation. Je ne voulais pas que ça en soit une. Maintenant c'est différent.

- Toi, dans une relation sérieuse? Tu étoufferais en moins d'une semaine !

- Tu me lance un défit?

Je lui lançais un regard incrédule.

- Je n'étoufferais pas avec toi Bella. Donne moi une chance de te le prouver.

- C'est bizarre comme beaucoup de gens veulent me prouver des choses aujourd'hui. Pourquoi? Pourquoi maintenant?

- Parce que je n'ai jamais ressentit autant de choses pour une femme avant toi et qu'avant de trouver le courage de te l'avouer, il m'a fallu du temps.

Tout sarcasmes venait de me quitter. J'avais peur maintenant. Il me prenait la main et nous allions nous asseoir sur un banc près de la fontaine.

- Je suis tellement désolé Bella, pour tout ce que je t'ai fais subir. Tout ce que j'ai fais ou dit qui aurait pu te blesser.

- Mais le mal est fait.

- Laisse-moi une chance de te montrer que je ne suis plus le même homme.

- Je … J'ai une vie maintenant et elle est ici, pas à Volterra.

- Peu importe, je ne te demande pas de la changer pour moi, je te demande juste de me faire une petite place dedans. Je paierais les voyages, je viendrait aussi souvent que possible. Tout ce que tu voudras.

- Comment tu peux croire que ça fonctionnera? Soufflais-je, abasourdie par tant de promesses incroyablement idylliques.

- J'en sais rien. J'ai besoin d'y croire c'est tout. J'ai goûté à la vie sans ta présence. Se n'est pas la vie que j'ai choisi.

- J'ai du mal à croire ce que tu me dis. Edward, je ne veux pas te blesser en disant ça, c'est juste un fait mais …

Il me regarda attentivement.

- Je n'ai plus confiance en toi.

C'était comme si je venais de le gifler. Au bout d'un moment, il me prit doucement la main et je me laissais faire. Quand Edward reprit la parole, il ne me regardait pas, fixant nos doigts entrelacés.

- Laisse moi avoir assez de confiance pour tous les deux dans ce cas.

- Ça ne marche pas comme ça.

- Bella … Je …

Il s'arrêta de parler et fronçait les sourcils, le regard toujours sur nos mains. Quand je croisais de nouveau son regard, ses yeux étaient remplis d'une lueur singulière que je n'avais jamais vu avant. Edward tira sur la main pour me ramener à lui et son autre mains maintenue ma joue pendant qu'il me donnait le plus suave et brulant des baisers qu'il soit. Je n'eus pas le temps de protester. J'avais voulu m'éloigner en me levant mais il avait accompagné mon geste profitant de l'occasion pour me ramener contre lui et déjà j'haletais. Sa langue se faisait tendre contre la mienne et ses gestes démontrait d'une douceur parfaite. Quand il s'écartait, je sentais que c'était à contre cœur. Moi je ne savais plus où j'étais, je ne voyais que ses lèvres. Je ne sentais plus que sa main sur ma joue, l'air chaud qu'il rejetait contre mon visage et aussi, mes mains qui ne voulaient pas le lâcher.

- Dis moi que tu n'as rien ressenti. Chuchota-t-il. Et ne me dit pas que c'était chimique.

- Non … Je … J'ai senti …

- Tu vois, c'est qu'il y a encore quelque chose à sauver.

Il releva doucement mon menton pour que je le regarde.

- Non?

- Edward, commençais-je après quelques secondes de contemplation, cet été a été … Difficile.

- Je sais. Pardonne-moi.

- Tu n'es pas le seul responsable de ce désastre. On était deux.

- Pour moi ça a été un magnifique désastre.

- Toi et moi, on a tout fait à l'envers. On s'est laissé consumer par le désir et ce weekend, hier, ce matin dans la douche. Je me suis vue replonger dans le même schéma tu comprend? La passion, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien a brûler. Je ne veux pas ça. Je ne peux plus.

- Je te promet que ça sera différent. On va tout reprendre à zéro.

Je secouais la tête face à l'improbabilité de ces paroles dans la bouche d'Edward.

- Je te le jure, dit-il en m'obligeant à le regarder, je te ferai la court, je t'emmènerais dîner … Je t'achèterai des fleurs.

- Arrêtes. Souriais-je.

- Quoi? Si c'est ce qu'il faut faire pour te retrouver, je le ferais.

- Je ne te demande pas de devenir quelqu'un d'autre non plus.

- Alors quoi? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Tu n'as qu'à me dire ce que tu veux.

- Laisse moi du temps.

- C'est à dire?

Je me laisserais bercer dans ses bras en réfléchissant.

- On va aller doucement. J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça.

- D'accord. Mais il y a un espoir alors?

- Peut-être, mais en attendant, plus de dérapage dans la douche, ou ailleurs.

Il tenta de dissimuler sa déception, ce que je trouvais plus qu'adorable.

- Tu n'as jamais pu résister aux plaisirs de la chaire, alors si tu tiens bon, je pense que ça sera un premier pas vers … Une nouvelle relation.

- Ça me semble raisonnable ... dure, mais raisonnable.

Je ris ce qui eu pour effet de le faire sourire. Jamais il ne m'avait regardé avec autant de tendresse.

- Quoi?

- J'ai le droit de t'embrasser quand même? Demanda-t-il en connaissant déjà ma réponse.

- Humm …

Cette fois, je pressais mes lèvres contre les siennes avant qu'il ne prenne l'initiative et je senti la chaire de poule qui apparaissait sur ses bras. J'aimais avoir cet effet sur lui. Quand je me détachais, il gardait les yeux fermés.

- ça va être très difficile. Souffla-t-il.

Je riais en lui frappant l'épaule. La seconde d'après il me prenait la main et nous recommencions à marcher. J'étais heureuse, j'avais peur mais j'étais à la fois excitée. Tout s'embrouillait dans ma tête. Le sourire d'Edward prouvait qu'il était heureux aussi. C'était la première fois que nous marchions main dans la main tel un couple. C'était encore un peu étrange mais à la fois terriblement délicieux. Je ne savais pas du tout où tout cela allait mener mais pour le moment, j'étais simplement bien et lui aussi.

- Ton avion est à quelle heure?

Son sourire s'effaçait légèrement.

- 21h15.

- Ça nous laisse encore quelques heures.

Edward resserra sa main dans la mienne.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire? Lui demandai-je.

-Tout ce que tu veux, tant qu'on reste tous les deux.

Je lui souris et il déposait un léger baiser sur mon front, puis sur mes lèvres.

***

_**Pov Edward.**_

Après ça nous étions rentrés chez elle. Bella m'avait rapidement présenté à sa colocataire comme un « ami d'Italie », cependant elle n'avait pas lâché ma main donc peu importait l'appellation qu'elle me donnait. Nous nous étions ensuite enfermé dans sa chambre pour regarder la télé, sans vraiment la regarder, juste pour ne pas avoir a parler. J'étais épuisé d'avoir autant débattu avec elle et je sentais qu'elle était dans le même état. Nous étions simplement allongé sur son lit, l'un contre l'autre. Bella traçait de petits cercles réguliers sur mon torse, en dessous ma chemise. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée des sensations qu'elle provoquait chez moi. Pas la moindre. C'était une délicieuse torture mais je ne bronchais pas, me contentant de caresser le bas de son dos, à la limite de son jean, là où sa peau était légèrement découverte. J'étais à la fois soulagé et anxieux. Maintenant qu'elle avait consenti à me laisser une chance, je ne voulais plus partir. Je ne voulais plus la quitter. Pourtant je le devais. Elle avait besoin de temps, j'étais prêt à lui en donner. C'était tout ce qu'il me resterait sans elle dans mes bras, du temps.

L'après-midi passait vite et le moment du départ arriva beaucoup trop tôt. Nous étions tous les deux meurtris de s'être retrouver pour se quitter si vite.

- Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne à l'aéroport?

- Non, ça va aller. Mon taxi est en bas. Répondis-je, en lui caressant la joue. J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Bella parut surprise, après tout je ne lui avait jamais rien offert. Elle se rapprocha encore de moi alors que je sortais une enveloppe de mon sac pour la lui tendre. Elle la prise avec précaution. A cette distance je pouvais respirer l'odeur de ses cheveux, m'enivrant de ce parfum qui allait tant me manquer par la suite.

- Des billets d'avions ?

- Il n'y a pas de date, j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être utile si un jours … Tu voulais venir nous rendre visite.

- Nous rendre visite? Sourit-elle en me regardant enfin.

- A ma famille et à moi … Je pensais plus à moi en les achetant c'est vrai, mais tout le monde meurt d'envie de te revoir.

- Tu avais tout prévu dis moi.

- Seulement espéré. Rectifiais-je en lui rendant son sourire.

- Merci. Je … les gardes précieusement. C'est vrai que le soleil de Volterra me manque.

- Tu vas me manquer. Ma voix sonnait plus sérieuse que je ne l'aurais voulus.

Elle perdit peut à peut son sourire et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser. Elle était adorable quand elle faisait ce genre de chose. Bella paraissait intimidée à l'idée de se permettre ces gestes là avec moi. Comment pouvait-elle encore être intimidée après tout ce que nous avions vécu? Toujours est-il qu'aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, je trouvais ça craquant. J'aurais voulu la cacher dans ma valise et la garder avec moi. Je la ramenais vers moi, d'une main sur ses hanches pour approfondir notre étreinte. Instantanément elle entourait les bras autours de moi, me laissant libre accès à sa bouche. Je ne pu réfréner un gémissement quand elle me poussait délibérément contre la porte d'entrée, se faisant plus fougueuse. Elle souriait sur mes lèvres, fière de l'effet qu'elle avait produit sur la partie inférieure de mon anatomie.

- Tu veux ma mort c'est ça? Soufflais-je les yeux fermés.

- Vengeance personnelle et puis … Si jamais Stacy refait surface, ça te donnera une raison de te tenir à carreau.

- Il n'y a pas de risque. Riais-je.

Elle lécha délicatement ma lèvre et déjà j'avais envie de recommencer à l'embrasser. Mais l'interphone me rappelait à l'ordre signalant que mon chauffeur s'impatientait. Je la serrais une dernière fois contre moi, enfouissant ma tête dans son cou quand sa petite main caressait ma nuque. Divin.

- Il faut que j'y aille.

- Edward … Tu m'as manqué.

Pour toute réponse je resserrais encore plus mon étreinte autour d'elle, caressant doucement ses cheveux.

- J'attendrais que tu m'appelles. Je vais te laisser le temps et l'espace que tu m'as demandé ne t'inquiète pas mais Bella … Ne doute pas. J'ai pensé chacun des mots que je t'ai dit.

Elle hochait doucement la tête. J'embrassais rapidement ses lèvres, puis son front et je quittais l'appartement. Je savais qu'en partant, je laissais une part de moi à New York …

Ne pas savoir quand je la reverrais était encore plus difficile.

Maintenant il ne me restait qu'une chose à faire : L'attendre.

* * *

J'espère que ce nouveau départ dans une relation plus saine vous a plus. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous attendait les retrouvailles !

Comme prévu, pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine, je finis **Chrysalis**. Donc, prochain chapitre après Noël.

Je vous souhaite de passer de bonne fêtes de fin d'années !

Régalez-vous ! A bientôt !

Ginie -

**Teaser de ce chapitre** : http://www[.]youtube[.]com/watch?v=b4_YgyLR-jA _(sans les crochets)_

**Bonus Edward sur scène** : - http://www[.]youtube[.]com/watch?v=jXKGDf-RHag _(sans les crochets, version Youtbe bloquées en dehors de la France !)_

_- http://www[.]wat[.]tv/video/twilight-fanfiction-beautiful-1zoex_1kfdn_[.]html (Sans crochets - version Wattv, où vous pourrez très certainement la voir sans pbl ! Vive la France !)_

***

MAJ PLAYLIST :

- **The Story** _- 30 seconds to mars_ (entendu dans le teaser, mais choisissez la version acoustique, dispo sur Deezer)

- **Hemorrahge**_ - Fuel_ ( entendue dans la vidéo Bonus)


	12. IT'S LIKE A MILLION STARS IN ONE TREE

**CHAPITRE XII**

**IT'S LIKE A MILLION STARS IN ONE TREE**

***

**Edward POV**

Le mois de novembre s'achevait et, suivant la tradition de notre patrie, nous fêtions Thanksgiving. Nous devions être la seule famille à Volterra, et même de toute l'Italie, à célébrer l'évènement. Thanksgiving, cette fête typiquement américaine où,le dernier jeudi du mois de novembre, tous les américains se réunissent en famille pour partager la traditionnelle dinde et le gâteau au potiron et ça, depuis la proclamation officielle du président Franklin Roosevelt en 1941. Celui-ci avait proclamé ce jeudi noir (marquant la mort de centaines d'indiens massacrée), fête nationale. Ici, nous respections la tradition tous les ans, ayant l'impression de revenir à la « maison », le temps d'une journée. Esmé faisait la meilleure dinde farcie de toute l'Italie, à défaut de tous les États-Unis. Tout le monde serait réuni. Tout le monde serait là, sauf … Sauf Bella.

J'avais pourtant espéré qu'elle utiliserait ses billets d'avion pour se joindre à nous, sachant que Carlisle et Esmé l'avaient invité. Malheureusement, elle n'arrêtait pas les cours avant la fin du mois de décembre et, laisser son père seul pour cette fête ne l'avait pas enchanté, ce que je comprenais. Malgré tout, je ne l'avais pas revu depuis bientôt un mois et même si je m'efforçais d'être patient, l'attente était longue. Je l'avais régulièrement au téléphone mais ça ne remplaçait pas sa présence. En plus de ça, à chaque fois elle paraissait pressée et débordée, nous parlions de tout et de rien mais jamais des choses importantes, jamais des choses nous concernant. J'avais parfois plus l'impression d'être un ami que son petit ami. Ce mot sonnait faux dans mon esprit. L'étais-je vraiment? Pour moi c'était certain, mais pour elle, impossible de le savoir. Je savais que je devais lui donner le temps de me faire confiance à nouveau mais à 8000 kilomètres ça paraissait parfois difficile de lui prouver mes intentions. Le pire de tout c'était quand elle me racontait ses journées de cours et de travail, parfois même ses sorties avec Mike Newton. Ce pauvre minable devait jubiler de me savoir si loin. Si seulement elle lui avait parlé de moi, de nous … J'enrageais rien que d'y penser.

- Hey ! Si Esmé te vois saccager sa table, elle nous le fera tous payer, alors concentre toi ! Me réprimandait Alice.

Revenant à la réalité, je remarquais que j'avais mis deux couteaux autour des assiettes en oubliant l'utilité des fourchettes.

- Pardon.

Je réparais alors mes erreurs sous le regard accusateur de ma sœur. Comme d'habitude, la table ainsi dressée était tout simplement magnifique. Les tons chauds de l'automne, chocolat et orangé, donnait au service de cristal choisi par ma mère, le côté festif et conviviale indispensable à la journée. Depuis le début de la matinée, Rosalie et Esmé se relayaient en cuisine pour arroser la viande, préparer les tartes et les autres mets succulents que nous allions déguster à partir de 18h00. Alice et moi nous occupions de la décoration, enfin, Alice s'en occupait et moi j'étais sous ses ordres. Mon père, mon frère et Jasper, quant à eux, étaient occupés à boire des bières devant des vieux enregistrements VHS des meilleurs années du Super Bowl. Emmett en était d'ailleurs malade, chaque année, le pauvre devait suivre la compétition sur Internet, à défaut que celle-ci soit diffusée à la télévision Européenne. Encore une fois, le Super Bowl était américain et encore une fois, c'était une tradition de regarder un match avant le repas de Thanksgiving. Les enregistrements avaient été l'idée de Rosalie pour sortir son « cher et tendre » de son mal du pays saisonnier. Le subterfuge semblait fonctionner au vu des beuglements qu'il poussait dans son fauteuil. Je n'avais jamais vraiment apprécier le football mais je devais admettre que voir de Emmett et Jasper débattre pour savoir quelle victoire - entre celle de Jets de New York en 1969 ou celle de Chiefs de Kansas City l'année suivante, avait été la plus mérité – était assez amusant, surtout qu'à la fin, Alice, Carlisle et moi ne distinguions plus que les cris capricieux de ce qui semblait être deux petits garçons d'une dizaine d'années tout au plus.

- L'Amérique me manque. Souffla Emmett à la fin du match.

- Tais-toi et bois. Lui lançait Rosalie en remplaçant la bière vide d'Emmett par une bouteille pleine et bien fraîche.

Cette femme savait définitivement comment lui parler. Alice allait se placer sur les genoux de Jasper et Rosalie restait derrière mon frère en lui caressant la nuque, Esmé rejoint ensuite Carlisle et moi, je restais seul. C'était dans ces moments là qu'il était difficile de savoir Bella si loin. Ne pas savoir si elle éprouvait la même chose, le même manque, rajoutait aussi à mon calvaire. Ma mère dû remarquer mon trouble car elle vint se placer à mes côtés, sa main sur mon épaule me ramenant à eux.

- Et si tu allais échanger quelques passes avec les garçons dehors avant de passer à table. Dit-elle gentiment, nullement dupe de mon apparente tranquillité.

- Oui. C'est une bonne idée. La table te plait?

- Elle est magnifique.

- Merci qui? Criait Alice de la cuisine.

Je lui lançais un regard noir et ma mère m'embrassait sur la joue en riant. J'enfilais ma veste pour aller rejoindre Jasper et Emmett dehors. En me dirigeant vers l'entrée, je surprenais une fraction de conversation entre Carlisle et Esmé. Une conversation que je n'aurais certainement pas dû entendre.

- Il a l'air de prendre cette histoire avec Bella très à cœur, disait ma mère, il a l'air si … lointain parfois. Je me demande vraiment comment tout ça va finir.

- Il est resté seul trop longtemps, comment est-ce que ça peut se terminer correctement? Lui répondait Carlisle.

Ensuite je sortais. J'en avais assez entendu. Même mes parents ne me croyaient pas capable de tenir mes « engagements » envers Bella. Ils croyaient tous, elle y comprit, que ça n'était qu'une passade et que je changerais vite de cap, comme toujours. Et bien pas cette fois, je leur prouverais à tous que je pouvais être différent.

L'air frais de l'extérieur m'apaisait un peu. Emmett et Jasper étaient déjà entrain de jouer à celui qui lancerait le plus fort pour que l'autre ait le plus de mal possible à rattraper la balle.

- Attention ! Le spécial boulet de Canon version Mister Em'Cul' ! Hurlait mon frère alors que Jasper commençait déjà à courir.

- On t'a déjà dit à quel point ce surnom était débile ! Répondait-il en rattrapant le ballon ovale, non sans accuser un petit mouvement de recul.

- Seulement les jaloux de ton espèce Jazz'man.

- Pff ! Siffla l'interressé en renvoyant la balle.

- Hey mais c'est Eddy'Cull' ! Lançait mon frère en me voyant approcher, les mains dans les poches de ma veste.

- M'appel pas comme ça. Grimaçais-je en attisant les moqueries de Jasper. Envoi !

- On va commencer doucement pour toi mon petit. Me gratifia Emmett en m'envoyant violemment le ballon.

- Trop d'honneur ! Lançais-je en le fusillant du regard.

Nous prîmes un rythme de jeu soutenu mais néanmoins agréable et les conversations reprirent.

- C'est rare que James ne soit pas avec nous pour Thanksgiving. Faisait remarquer Jasper.

Je me renfrognais à l'évocation de mon ami perdu.

- James et moi ne sommes pas en très bon terme en ce moment. Répondis-je simplement en passant la balle à mon frère.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Demandait Emmett.

- C'est compliqué.

- Essai toujours ! Lançait Jasper en me renvoyant la balle en pleine face.

- Disons que lui aussi avait quelques dettes de casino et qu'il n'a pas accepté l'aide de Carlisle lui.

- C'est donc pour ça que vous chuchotiez toujours tous les deux en croyant que personne ne le remarquerait ? En déduisait mon frère.

- Si on veut, il y avait aussi Bella.

- Quoi?! Il avait des vues sur elle lui aussi ?!

- Non, simplement il n'a pas apprécié que je passe plus de temps avec elle qu'avec lui. On s'est expliqué un soir et ça ne s'est pas très bien passé.

- Ça lui passera ! Comme je le dis toujours « un homme doit manger ! » et il était plus que temps que toi aussi tu manges mon frère ! Tu comprends l'analogie là ? La nourriture c'est Bella en fait ! Gloussa Emmett.

- Oui ça va ! Merci Emmett, toujours très classe !

- Ouep, on se refait pas ! Rétorquait-il en haussant les épaules.

- Comment ça va vous deux au fait ? Demandait Jasper. Toi et Bella, vous êtes ensemble ?

- Bonne question. Soufflais-je, presque à moi-même. C'est difficile à dire, ça semblait être le cas à New York mais … Avec la distance et mes conneries passées, c'est difficile.

- Je continu à croire qu'on aurait dû faire une descente à New York pour la ramener ici par la peau des fesses ! Lançait Emmett en renvoyant inlassablement le ballon.

- Elle a du travail et son père … Elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul.

- Du travail ouais, avec ce Mike !

Je renvoyais le ballon à mon frère plus violemment que prévu.

- Pardon. Soufflait-il en s'empêchant de sourire.

- J'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça tu vois !

- Woa ! T'as tes règles ou quoi ?! Je rigolais !

- Je sais pardon, je passais la main dans mes cheveux et faisais quelques pas, c'est juste que ça me rend dingue ! J'en ai déjà marre et ça ne fait qu'un mois !

- T'inquiète petit frère ! Les retrouvailles n'en seront que meilleures !

Emmett me lançait un regard plus que suggestif.

- Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Tu parles ! Lançais-je amusé. Je suis puni !

- Elle t'a privé de … libération corporelle?!

- Libération corporelle ?! Répétait Jasper septique. Je crois que « sexe » aurait encore été plus convenable !

- Oh ça va !

- Toujours est-il que oui ! Je n'ai pas été abstinent depuis si longtemps depuis que j'ai 17 ans !

- Tu m'étonnes que tu es sur les nerfs ! Pouffa Jasper.

- Mon p'tit frère à les bourses pleines ! Riait Emmett.

- T'es vraiment grave parfois … Répondis-je en secouant la tête.

- Ouais, c'est à se demander ce que Rose te trouve. Surenchéri Jasper.

- 20 centimètres de service trois pièce ! Lançait mon frère sous nos rires moqueurs.

- Tu parles, on sait qui porte la culotte à la maison alors arrêtes ton numéro Emmett !

Emmett, dépité, se mettait à me courir après pour me faire taire mais je riais toujours en tentant de lui échapper. Jasper derrière nous, jouait les commentateurs sportifs à coups de _« Edward Cullen a toujours l'avantage sur le minuscule Emmett »_, l'enrageant d'avantage. Finalement il finissait par me clouer au sol en me refaisant le cuire chevelu avec son poing. Le soleil amorçait sa descente quand la voix d'Esmé nous rappelait à l'ordre.

- Les garçons ! On lieu de jouer aux hommes des cavernes venez manger !

Nous nous relevions en riant pour rejoindre la maison.

- Tu payes rien pour attendre ! Souffla discrètement mon frère, en m'attrapant par le cou.

- Et on s'essuie les pieds avant d'entrer. Nous sermonnâmes ma mère.

_« Oui maman ! »_, lancions-nous en chœur, d'une voix enfantine.

Malgré la sévérité dont elle essayait de faire preuve, Esmé ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Emmett lui fit un gros bisous en entrant et se frottait déjà les mains en sentant l'odeur appétissante qui venait du salon. Je le suivais ainsi que Jasper et chacun pris place à côté de sa moitié. Je prenais la place en bout de table à côté de ma mère. Moi aussi j'étais à côté d'une femme après tout ! Carlisle attendit que tout le monde s'installe avant de prendre la parole, tel le patriarche de la famille :

- Bien ! Maintenant que nous sommes tous là, je propose à chacun de dire ce dont il est reconnaissant pour l'année qui vient de s'écouler. Alice?

- Je suis reconnaissante de ce repas que nous allons encore une fois partager tous ensemble. Je suis aussi reconnaissante d'avoir pu, une fois de plus, étudier à Milan cette année. Je sais que se n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Et enfin, elle prit la main de Jasper, je suis reconnaissante d'avoir un si brillant petit ami.

Celui-ci lui rendit un sourire radieux quand Esmé et Rosalie soupiraient sur un _« c'est mignon »_, purement féminin, qui me fit sourire à mon tour.

- Emmett? Reprit Carlisle.

- Moi je suis reconnaissant pour notre famille et pour la chance qu'on a d'avoir tout ce que l'on possède. Nous sommes des privilégiés, faut pas l'oublier. Je suis aussi reconnaissant d'avoir enfin trouvé et acheté la maison de nos rêves avec Rosalie !

- C'est vrai?! Lançait Alice, traduisant tout haut ce que tout le monde avait pensé bas.

- Je voulais le dire ! Disait Rosalie en frappant Emmett sur l'épaule, lui qui lui renvoyait un sourire des plus agaçant.

- Elle est où cette maison de rêve ? Demandait ma mère.

- Ici à Volterra, nous vous la ferons visiter la semaine prochaine. Dès que nous aurons les clés.

- A toi Rose. Continuait Carlisle.

- Et bien, merci pour la maison, vous tous ici, ce repas et toutes les bonnes choses à venir !

- Clair, rapide et efficace ! Ça c'est ma Rose !

Emmett lui pinçait la joue sur ces paroles, ce qui agaçait encore plus sa copine. Ces deux là n'arrêteraient jamais de se chamailler. C'était leur mode de communication.

- Jasper?

- Moi je suis reconnaissant envers vous monsieur, pour le travail à l'hôpital et pour m'avoir accueillie dans votre famille et ainsi permis fréquenter votre magnifique fille.

Alice rougissait.

- C'est à peu près tout.

- En parlant de clair et efficace … Pouffait Rosalie.

Jasper lui envoyait une mie de pain et déjà Esmé faisait les gros yeux. Les deux se calmèrent rapidement, honteux comme deux petits enfants pris en flagrant délie de gaspillage.

- A toi ma chérie. Souriait mon père.

- Je tien à remercier le ciel de m'avoir donné de si beaux enfants accompagnés de leurs moitiés, eux qui font aussi partie de cette famille maintenant. Je remercie aussi le ciel d'avoir épargné notre famille de la maladie et du besoin. J'ai perdu une amie cette année et je sais que le Seigneur rappel souvent ses enfants à lui. J'aurais donc aussi une pensé pour elle, Renée.

Après ça, un petit silence s'installa en mémoire de la mère de Bella. Mon cœur de serra en pensant à elle, j'espérais qu'elle allait bien même si j'étais dans l'incapacité physique de m'occuper d'elle pour essayer d'alléger un peu sa perte.

- Bien, relançait mon père, Edward? C'est à toi.

Je réfléchissais un instant, concentré sur ce que j'allais dire. Les émotions étaient là, enfouie en moi et Dieu seul sait que j'avais beaucoup de remerciements à faire, mais je tentais de trouver les mots justes.

- Je tien à vous remercier tous, commençais-je sans les regarder, j'ai fais pas mal d'erreur cette année, et bien avant encore, vous avez tous été là pour m'aider alors que vous auriez pu me laisser me débrouiller seul alors, merci. Merci pour être la famille et les parents (je les regardais tour à tour) que vous êtes.

Ma mère me prit la main en me souriant.

- Je suis aussi reconnaissant pour avoir rencontré quelqu'un de très spécial cet été.

Et là, tout le monde savait de qui je parlais.

- Même si elle n'a pas pu être avec nous aujourd'hui. C'est une personne exceptionnelle, avec un immense courage et beaucoup de valeur. Elle m'a apprit beaucoup de chose en très peu de temps. Donc merci à elle également.

- Merci Edward. Quant à moi, je suis reconnaissant envers vous mes enfants et envers toi, Esmé ma magnifique épouse, pour chaque jour faire de moi un homme heureux et comblé!

Tout le monde médita un instant ces dernières pensées, en souriant.

- Maintenant mangeons ! Lançait mon père.

- Ahhh ! Soupirait Emmett, soulagé, en brandissant le couteau à viande pour servir la dinde.

Alors que tout le monde, moi y compris, tendait son assiette vers mon frère, le téléphone sonnait.

- Qui ça peut-être à cette heure? S'interrogeait Esmé. Nous sommes à table.

- Moi je sais ! Lançait Alice avec un sourire espiègle.

Mon cœur s'affolait. Serait-ce … ? A New York il était 11 h du matin … Le temps de la réflexion et ma sœur m'avait devancé pour répondre.

- Salut ma poule ! Je te rappelle tout de suite !

Elle raccrochait.

- C'est Bella ! Lançait-elle toute existée, comme l'écho de l'humeur générale. Moi je m'étais figé. J'étais nerveux.

_« Stupide! Arrête de jouer les pucelles effarouchée », _pensais-je.

- Pourquoi t'a raccroché ?! Demandais-je outré, en m'étant lever pour la rejoindre.

- Du calme Elmo, je la rappelle pour ne pas qu'elle paye ! Pff.

Elle composait le numéro.

_« Elmo?! »_

- Bella? Comment tu vas ma belle?! Hein ? Oh oui, attend deux secondes.

Alice enclenchait alors le haut parleur et la douce, petite et mélodieuse voix de Bella, (même atténuée par le téléphone) s'élevait dans la pièce. Mon dieu, déjà je me liquéfiais sur place, malgré la douleur dans poitrine. Si je fermais les yeux, j'aurais cru qu'elle était là, avec nous. J'essayais mais les rouvrais rapidement, la manœuvre étant plus pénible que le contraire. Elle me rappelait son absence par l'illusion de sa présence vocale.

- _Je voulais juste vous souhaiter à tous un joyeux Thanksgiving ! Ici il est encore tôt mais je sais que vous, vous devez être à table !_

- Merci Bella !

- On pensera à toi cette nuit !!

Tout le monde y allait de sa petite phrase pour lui répondre quand moi je restais muet dans mon angoisse. Il fallait que je lui parle, et de préférence, sans haut-parleur.

- Tu nous manque ma belle, lançait Alice, reviens vite !

- _Vous me manquez aussi. Régalez-vous bien !_

- Tu diras bonjours à Charlie, Bella. Lui demandait ma mère.

_- Sans faute._

Je l'entendis soupirer au téléphone.

- _Alice?_

- Oui?

Elle coupait l'écoute pour tous. Apparemment Bella lui donnait des instructions précises. Seulement pour elle. J'étais presque jaloux. Ça tournait vraiment à l'obsession. Puis Alice me tendait le combiné que je saisi lentement.

- Elle veut te parler ! Chantonna-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Oui mais pas longtemps ! Me sermonna Emmett. Nous on a faim.

- Commencez sans moi. Dis-je en m'éloignant dans le salon pour être plus tranquille.

- Mais ?! Lança mon frère.

- Laisse-le tranquille. Lui souffla Esmé, sur un ton doux mais qui ne laissait pas de possibilité de répliquer.

Une fois seul, je portais le combiné à mon oreille.

- Allo? Dis-je timidement.

_- Salut._

Cette fois je fermais les yeux en me laissant glisser sur le sol, adossé à un des fauteuils.

- Tu vas bien?

_- Ça va, et toi?_

- Je … Je regrette que tu ne sois pas là ce soir.

_- Je sais, moi aussi._

- Quels sont tes projets?

_- Mon père a refusé que je cuisine pour Thanksgiving, alors on va tous au restaurant du coin et on va déguster le fameux hamburger à la dinde !_

- Esmé bondirait de sa chaise pour te ramener ici, si jamais elle savait que tu allais manger un hamburger de Thanksgiving.

Elle riait.

_- Au pire je donnerais ma part à Mike._

Je serrais les dents.

- Il sera là?

_- Oui, ses parents viennent avec nous. C'est plus convivial._

- Convivial ...Tout bien réfléchis je pense à te dénoncer à Esmé tu sais !

_- Edward, si j'avais eu plus de temps, je serais venue. Et puis, il y a Charlie._

- Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Simplement, tu me manques …

_- Tu me manques aussi._

- C'est vrai? Demandais-je après un instant.

_- Pourquoi tu en doutes?_

- Et bien … C'est dur de savoir ce que tu penses parfois ...

_- Et ça fait quel effet?_

- Bella, je suis désolé pour avant … Je ne le redirais jamais assez mais, ça fait un mois que je ne t'ai pas revu. Je deviens fou.

_- C'est dur pour moi aussi, pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas être aussi agressive._

- Mike te vois tous les jours lui.

_- Oui, d'ailleurs on a terminé ce que toi et moi nous avions commencé sous la douche_. Riait-elle.

- Ce n'est pas drôle …

Elle riait encore.

- Je raccroche ! La menaçais-je.

_- Oh tu oserais?!_

Je soupirais vaincu.

- Non, j'ai trop besoin de t'entendre.

_- On se reverra bientôt._

- Quand?

_- En janvier._

- Et ça c'est « bientôt » pour toi ?

_- Edward, on savait à quoi s'attendre, _disait-elle soudainement triste_, mais si ça ne te conviens pas je comprendrais …_

- Quoi?! Non ! Je … Bella … Non. Répondis-je horrifié quand elle laissait sous-entendre qu'elle allait me libérer de ma parole.

_- Bon … Il va falloir que j'y aille._

- Je sais. Moi aussi.

_- Je te rappellerais._

- Tu me manques.

_- Toi aussi._

- Prend soins de toi.

_- Toujours._

Et elle raccrochait, me laissant vide une fraction de seconde. Je me passais les mains sur le visage avant de me lever pour rejoindre les autres.

***

**Bella POV**

Le restaurant aurait pu être loué par la quatrième avenue au vu de sa fréquentation. Tout mon quartier était là. C'était comme une tradition de se retrouver tous les ans au même endroit pour Thanksgiving, même si nous ne partagions pas tous la même table. La nourriture n'y était pas extraordinaire et l'endroit était assez bruyant mais depuis la mort de ma mère, Charlie s'était lié d'amitié avec chacune de ces personnes. Il avait tenu à ce que l'on vienne ici ce soir et pour rien au monde je ne lui aurais refusé. Après tout, ça n'était peut-être pas le repas de Thanksgiving traditionnel auquel j'avais été habituée, mais il y avait quand même de la dinde. De la dinde entre deux tranches de pain et du cheddar fondu. Je soupirais en détaillant mon assiette. J'appuyais sur le haut de mon « Thanks-burger » et comptais le nombre de seconde qu'il mettait à reprendre sa forme initiale : 5 secondes.

- Tu peux y aller, c'est le hamburger le plus moelleux que tu puisses trouver à New York. Me lançait Charlie en dégustant le sien.

- Je te crois sur parole. Répondis-je en souriant.

- Alors Bella, commençait madame Newton, comment vont les cours? Mike ne m'en parle jamais beaucoup, c'est à se demander s'il étudie vraiment !

- Maman … Souffla l'intéressé en me jetant un regard désespéré.

- Il est très studieux, les cours sont très intéressants. C'est bientôt les examens, on a beaucoup de travail.

- On devrait réviser ensemble ! Proposait Mike, telle « l'idée du siècle ».

- C'est une excellente idée ! Surenchéri Charlie.

- Je … Heu …

Tous les regards étaient portés sur moi.

- Bien sûr, pourquoi pas.

Mike me rendait son plus beau sourire et j'essayais de lui en rendre un sans paraître trop contrainte à le faire. Les conversations reprirent et, heureusement pour moi, les regards se focalisèrent ailleurs que sur moi. J'étais heureuse d'être là, avec mon père et ses amis. C'était « convivial » comme je l'avais dit ce matin à Edward au téléphone. Malgré tout, une partie de moi imaginait la villa des Cullen. Je les voyais presque autour de ce repas gargantuesque qu'Esmé avait sûrement préparé. Emmett devait faire enrager Alice comme d'habitude. Je souris à cette idée. Pour la première fois depuis mon départ, Volterra me manquait vraiment.

Je sortais discrètement mon portable pour vérifier mes messages : Rien. Edward devait déjà être couché, il était 3 heures du matin là bas. Je repensais à notre conversation. Janvier semblait encore loin. Il était vrai que le petit week-end que nous avions partagé ensemble le mois dernier avait été, riche en émotion. Mais je ne me sentais pas encore capable de me lancer à corps perdu dans cette relation que nous étions censé avoir. L'idée était plaisante, ravissante même, mais je si me laissais aller sans condition dans ce projet idyllique de partager une relation sérieuse avec lui, je pourrais ne jamais m'en relever si jamais les choses tournaient mal, encore une fois. Je devais penser à moi, me protéger avant tout. Je devais rester rationnelle, cela dit, c'était vraiment difficile quand Edward me répétait sans cesse que je lui manquais. J'avais tellement envie de le croire aveuglément et me laisser aller à ces sensations qui me collaient des papillons dans l'estomac. J'aurais tout donné pour être dans ses bras, là maintenant. Souvent le soir, il m'arrivait de l'imaginer m'enlacer dans mon lit. Pourquoi les choses qui nous font le plus de biens sont toujours celles qui peuvent nous faire le plus de mal ?

***

Après Thanksgiving, la vie reprenait momentanément son cours et Noël approchait. Le mois de décembre ne me laissa pas vraiment l'opportunité de m'apitoyer sur mes petits problèmes sentimentaux. J'étais débordée. Les examens étaient mi-janvier, il ne me restait plus que quelques semaines de révision. J'avais déjà l'impression que ma tête allait exploser. Je n'avais pas le droit d'avoir des résultats satisfaisants, je devais exceller. Je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur si je voulais finir mon cursus l'an prochain. Les Newton m'avaient laissé prendre des vacances afin que je puisse me concentrer sur les cours et, évidemment, ils avaient insisté pour que se soit des congés payés. Je ne méritais vraiment pas leur attention, je soupçonnais que madame Newton nourrisse secrètement l'espoir de me voir de nouveau avec son fils. Elle se débrouillait toujours pour nous laisser seul tous les deux et faisait parfois quelques sous-entendus que je m'efforçais de ne pas relever.

Tout ça m'occupait tellement qu'un matin, en regardant le calendrier, je me rendais compte que nous étions déjà le 22 décembre. Cette année, mon père et moi passerions notre premier Noël en tête à tête. Je cuisinerais, nous partagerions un bon repas chez lui et nous nous offririons un petit cadeau. Le mot d'ordre était de se concentrer sur les choses positives pour éviter de penser que pour la première fois, ma mère ne serait pas avec nous pour les fêtes. Renée adorait cette période de l'année …

Ma gorge se serrait déjà et je faisais ce que je faisais toujours quand l'absence de ma mère s'imposait à moi, je l'appelais. Refermant mon bouquin, je me levais et faisais quelques pas dans ma chambre et entendant les tonalités défiler.

_« Vous êtes bien sur le portable d'Edward, laissez un message. » BIIIPPP._

- Salut. Je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles. Je n'ai pas été très présente ces derniers temps, pardonne-moi. Avec les révisions et le reste. Dans deux jours c'est le réveillon de Noël, j'espère que vous allez passer une bonne soirée. Je … Je serais chez Charlie. Premier Noël tous les deux, je ne sais vraiment pas comment les choses vont tourner. J'essaie de ne pas y penser mais, tu sais, c'est toujours là dans un coin de ma tête. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je m'évertue à raconter ma vie à ton répondeur, passe un excellent réveillon. Rappels moi si tu peux... Bonne nuit.

Je jetais le téléphone sur mon lit, contrarié d'avoir autant parlé à une machine, c'était ridicule. Je me remettais à mon bureau et rouvrait mon livre d'histoire de l'art avec une motivation qui frôlait le néant absolu.

En me réveillant le lendemain matin, j'avais l'impression d'avoir la page 369 de mon livre imprimée sur la joue. En effet, même si je me trouvais sur mon lit, le bouquin m'avait apparemment servis d'oreiller.

- Magnifique … Soufflais-je en me frottant les yeux.

Un coup d'œil au réveil m'informait qu'il était plus que temps de se lever. Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour de cours avant le break des fêtes de fin d'année. Je filais sous la douche en vitesse et me préparait rapidement. En sortant de l'appartement, je croisais ma colocataire qui me tendit son propre moka blanc avec un air désolé. Je l'aurais embrassé si je n'avais pas été si pressée. Même si nous n'avions pas du tout les mêmes rythmes de vie, cette fille avait toujours des attentions particulières à mon égard. Sur le chemin de l'académie je me disais que je j'irais sûrement lui acheter un cadeau de Noël à la pause déjeuner.

La journée se passait sans surprise et quand je rentrais à l'appartement, j'avais encore plus de travail que quand je l'avais quitté ce matin. Je m'affalais sur le canapé en soupirant. Jamais je ne m'en sortirais. J'agrippais un des coussins du canapé et me l'écrasais sur le visage en espérant suffoquer au plus vite. Je tapais des pieds sur le divan pendant la manœuvre. Heureusement que j'étais seule, n'importe qui serait rentré dans l'appartement à cet instant et je me serais faite internée. Faillait bien évacuer des fois !

Mon téléphone sonnait, me sortant de mes divagations et je décrochais rapidement après avoir vérifier l'émetteur de l'appel.

- Edward ! Lançais-je, des sourires dans la voix. Tu as eu mon message.

_- Ça va? Tu as l'air essoufflée?_

- Quoi moi? Répondis-je en fusillant le coussin des yeux, non ça va ! Je suis contente de t'entendre.

Pas de réponse.

- Edward?

_- Bella, quand j'ai entendu ce message que tu m'as laissé... Si tu avais pu entendre ta voix, tu avais l'air tellement … triste._

- Oui, pardon, j'étais fatiguée hier soir. C'est rien.

_- Non, ça n'est pas rien. Même si ce n'est que momentané, ça me tue de t'entendre aussi éteinte et d'être aussi impuissant._

- C'est la mauvaise période, ça ira mieux après les examens. Et en janvier, je viendrais me reposer chez vous. Ça va venir vite maintenant.

_- Plus vite que tu ne le pense._

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Q_uand j'ai entendu ton message j'ai compris quelques chose. Je suis dans la voiture avec Carlisle, il m'accompagne à l'aéroport._

- Quoi? Pourquoi?

_- Bella, je n'ai plus la force de rester loin de toi. Je viens te chercher._

- Me chercher? Non, Edward, je ne peux pas partir maintenant.

_- Que tu le veuilles où non, tu repartiras avec moi._

- J'aimerais bien voir ça, et tu comptes m'y forcer comment?

_- J'aurais une semaine pour te convaincre. J'arriverais à New York demain soir._

- Tu restes une semaine? Réalisais-je en dissimulant très mal la joie qui venait de m'envahir.

_- Sois demain soir, à minuit, devant le sapin du __**Rockefeller Center**__._

- Edward, qu'est-ce que tu manigances?

_- Rien du tout, je met tous les éléments de mon côté pour réussir mon plan diabolique._

- Chercherais-tu à m'impressionner? Souriais-je.

_- Je veux que tu passes un Noël inoubliable. Je dois y aller. Minuit au Rockefeller Center._

- Mais, attend je …

_Bip, bip, bip, bip …_

- Edward? Allo? Ed … Quel tête de … !! ahh !

Je reprenais le coussin contre moi essayant de contenir mon envie de hurler de joie. Même si ça façon de m'imposer d'être à l'autre bout de la ville demain soir, sans me donner la moindre raison m'énervait prodigieusement, j'étais surexcitée. Edward venait passer une semaine à New York, juste sur un coup de tête, juste à cause d'un message pathétique sur sa boite vocale. Juste pour ça, il allait passer 9 heures dans un avion, juste pour ça il allait passer Noël avec moi. J'étais heureuse de recevoir autant d'attention, même s'il était égoïste de ma part de le priver de sa famille en ce soir de fête. Le coussin servait maintenant à cacher l'immense sourire que j'affichais et mes joues que je sentais rosir. Très vite pourtant, j'étais stressée. Après presque deux mois, nous allions nous revoir. Comment agir? En couple? En amis? Maintenant j'étais perdue. Ce genre de chose n'arrivait jamais. Qui sautait aussi facilement dans un avion pour partir à des milliers de kilomètres de chez lui? Un soir de Noël qui plus est ?! Je n'aurais certainement pas imaginer qu'Edward puisse un jour être de ces gens là. Moi-même je n'étais pas de ces gens là et pourtant mois, j'avais un aller/retour dans mon tiroir depuis des mois. C'était complètement fou. Je n'avais pas assez de temps pour me préparer psychologiquement. Il était complètement fou ! J'étais à la fois anxieuse et excitée de le revoir, je ne savais pas du tout à quoi m'attendre, ni pourquoi je devais me trouver à minuit demain, devant de plus grand sapin de New York. Des tas de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Les prochaines 24 heures allaient être un véritable supplice, impossible de réviser dans cet état de folie cérébrale ! J'allais compter les minutes impatiemment, en les redoutant également … Encore des sentiments contradictoires. Et c'est repartit pour un tour ! Génial !

Je m'allongeais mollement sur le canapé en essayant désespérément de faire taire mon cerveau qui bouillonnait déjà.

***

J'étais déjà entrain de m'activer dans la cuisine depuis une bonne heure quand mon père rentrait à la maison. Comme d'habitude il rangeait son arme, retirant les balles du chargeur juste au cas où l'envie me prendrait de jouer avec, avant de venir me saluer. Je lui tendais la joue, les deux mes prises dans la farce de la dinde (une vraie cette fois, je n'avais pas pu résister). Charlie s'assit derrière moi, après s'être servit une bière dans le frigo. Je courrais dans tous les sens, du four au frigo, du frigo au plan de travail. Bizarrement mon manque cruel de dextérité disparaissait quand j'étais en cuisine. Mon père soupirait dans mon dos.

- Dure journée? Demandai-je.

- Oui … Cela dit, ce n'est pas pour ça que je soupire.

- Traduction?

- Je suis là depuis à peine cinq minutes et je suis déjà fatigué de te regarder t'agiter autant !

- Ha, ha, c'est ça, fais le malin mais je te signal qu'un repas de Noël ne se prépare pas en claquant des doigts !

- A bon? Oh mon dieu ! Mon monde s'écroule !

- Continu comme ça et je t'envoie chercher des « Burger-Christmas » !

- Pitié, je serais sage, j'ai encore le « Thanks-burger » sur l'estomac.

- Ça me rassure je ne suis pas la seule. Bon, je crois que c'est bon. Tu crois que je peux te confier une mission culinaire? Demandai-je en retirant mon tablier.

- Pas si tu souhaites manger quelques chose au final, ça m'étonne même que tu me le demande.

- Tu vas voir c'est très simple. Quand la grande aiguille sera sur le 6 …

- Je sais encore lire l'heure !

- Avec les aiguilles? Plaisantais-je devant la mine renfrognée de mon pauvre père.

- Tu es sûre que c'est pas plutôt toi qui veux un hamburger de Noël?

- Coupe le four à 20 h30, riais-je, je vais me doucher et m'habiller.

- C'est tenu de soirée exigée? Grimaça Charlie.

- Papa, c'est Noël, fais un petit effort …

Il grommelait dans sa barbe et regardant son uniforme comme s'il ne voyait pas en quoi sa tenue n'était pas appropriée pour un soir de réveillon. Alors je mettais mes mains dans mon dos, me dandinait comme une petite fille jusqu'à lui et lui sortait mon sourire le plus enfantin et le plus innocent qui soit.

- Pour moi?

- Très bien, très bien … Mais c'est bien pour te faire plaisir !

Je lui souriais, victorieuse et montais les escaliers. Déjà j'attendais la télévision s'allumer sur la chaîne sportive. Je m'enfermais dans la salle de bain et avançais lentement jusqu'au miroir, j'étais affreuse. J'avais de la farine sur les joues et dans les cheveux, cheveux qui ressemblait plus à un nid d'oiseau, je sentais la friture et j'avais des cernes sous les yeux. Normal, je n'avais pas réussie à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Dès que je me retrouvais seule face à ce miroir, l'idée de ce rendez-vous au Rockefeller Center me tordait l'estomac. J'étais nerveuse. Je ne savais pas du tout à quoi m'attendre, je n'étais même pas encore sûre d'y aller et rien que de penser qu'Edward était en route vers New York … J'en aurais hurler, ma gorge était sèche, mes mains moites, mon cœur avait des ratés et ma tête fonctionnait à cent à l'heure ! J'étais au bord de la crise de nerf. Je ne savais même pas si j'avais vraiment envie que ça arrive et en même temps, j'en étais convaincue. J'étais intimidée, excitée, effrayée, renversée … Tout ça à la fois !

Je soupirais en retrouvant mon reflet dans le miroir, un peu trop « Girly » pour moi tout ça ! Après tout pourquoi pas, j'étais une femme, pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit d'agir comme telle de temps en temps. Être toute chavirée à l'idée de revoir un homme (et quel homme !) était dans nos gênes et, même si je n'avais pas le syndrome dit « de Paris Hilton » ou encore « de la blonde », sans arrêt, il était bien là en moi. Ce soir, c'était ce syndrome qui mettait mes hormones sans dessus dessous, autant qu'il s'exprime maintenant tant qu'il n'y avait aucun témoin !

Une douche plus tard, mon état étant légèrement sous contrôle, je me séchais rapidement les cheveux, mettais un peu de far à joue et un trais de crayon noir sous mes yeux, une touche de parfum derrière et oreille (syndrome quand tu nous tien !) et je sortais avec une idée précise que ce que j'allais porter.

J'avançais lentement dans le couloir, ma serviette autour de la taille, et au fur et à mesure de mes pas mon cœur devenait plus lourd. Je faillie faire demi-tour plusieurs fois et le couloir n'était pourtant pas bien grand. Quand ma main se posait sur la poignée de la porte de retenais mon souffle, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit en ouvrant la porte. Je ne voulais pas que Charlie sache ce que je faisais. Une fois dans la pièce, je prenais une profonde inspiration et ouvrait lentement les yeux. Rien n'avait changer depuis. Je coupais directement les flash visuels de ma mère étendue sur ce lit sous peine de m'enfuir en hurlant. Je devais resté concentrée sur mon objectif premier : la robe. Mais pas n'importe laquelle. C'était la robe préférée de Renée et la mienne quand j'étais encore la petite fille admirative devant sa maman.

Quand j'ouvrais les deux portes de l'armoire, l'odeur que portaient encore les vêtements suspendus à l'intérieur me frappa telle une claque en plein visage. Je n'avais pas prévu ça et fut obligée de reculer de quelques pas. Cette armoire refermait encore le parfum de ma mère. Tous ses vêtements en étaient imprégnés. Après le choc, je trouvais ça magique qu'une partie d'elle soit encore figée dans ce si petit espace. Sans y penser de refermait l'armoire de peur que l'odeur ne se disperse complètement. C'était ridicule, j'étais là plantée dans la chambre de ma mère et je mettais des heures à prendre ce que j'étais venue chercher. Finalement, je retrouvais l'usage de mes mains et rouvrais l'armoire en retenant ma respiration (une claque par jour suffisait amplement). Après une rapide inspection, je la trouvais. Magnifique comme dans mes souvenirs. Assez courte, classe et distinguée, une robe bordeaux avec de fines bretelles et un décolleté droit. Le tout parfaitement fini par les talons assorties. Quand me regardais dans le miroir, je n'avais plus rien de celle que j'avais vu trente minutes plus tôt, j'étais … Charmante. L'image que me revoyait le miroir était un mélange de moi et de Renée et d'un seul coup, j'étais fière.

Quand je rejoignais Charlie au salon, le pauvre homme bloqua net en reconnaissant ma tenue. J'eus d'abord cru qu'il allait faire un infarctus, mais il parlait au bout de quelques secondes, retrouvant des couleurs humaines.

- Bella, tu es …

- J'ai pensé qu'en portant ça, maman serait un peu avec nous ce soir. Expliquai-je en repassant nerveusement ma jupe avec mes mains. Tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère?

- Quoi? T'en vouloir?! Quelle idée, Bella

Il monta jusqu'à moi au milieu de l'escalier et posa sa main sur ma joue.

- Ta mère serait fière de te voir aussi belle ce soir. Cette robe te va aussi bien qu'à elle. Elle aurait voulu que tu la portes.

- Je crois aussi que ça lui aurait fait plaisir.

Nous nous fixons tous les deux, des lueurs de tristesse passant dans nos iris chocolat, et Charlie prit les devants. Il me tendit la main pour me faire descendre les dernières marches et je découvrais la table magnifique qu'il avait dressé.

- A défaut d'avoir trouvé quelque chose d'aussi élégant que toi à porter, j'ai sortit l'argenterie Swan.

- C'est une très belle table papa, je te félicite.

- Si mademoiselle veux bien se donner la peine. Disait-il avec un faux accent mondain, pour me tirer la chaise ensuite.

- Mais certainement charmant monsieur. Ça sent très bon dites-moi.

- C'est moi qui aie tout fait !

- Voyez-vous ça !

Le dîner se déroula paisiblement. Nous avions parler de tout et de rien et beaucoup rie en nous rappelant le bon vieux temps quand Renée était encore là. Bizarrement, ce sujet qui aurait pu être très douloureux, était facile à aborder ce soir. C'était peut-être dû à la robe ou simplement parce que c'était Noël, mais les moments difficiles ne furent pas évoqués. C'est l'estomac déjà bien plein que nous passions au dessert, la fameuse bûche glacée et je jetais un coup d'œil rapide à ma montre : 23h10.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Bella?

- Ce qui ne va pas?

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder ta montre depuis le début du repas et à chaque fois que tu relèves la tête, tu grimaces.

- C'est pas vrai ! Mentis-je.

- Qu'est-ce que tu surveilles comme ça?

- Rien du tout.

- Bella … Je suis de la police, rappel toi, on ne peut rien me cacher.

_« Stupide instinct ! »_, soupirais-je.

- C'est rien, je dois … On m'a fixé une sorte de rendez-vous ce soir. Je ne sais pas si je vais y aller …

- Tien donc … Un rendez-vous.

- Une sorte de rendez-vous.

- Avec un garçon?

- Hum...

- C'est Mike?

Je grimaçais.

- Apparemment non. Je le connais?

- C'est un interrogatoire?

Il me faisait son regard « policier », celui qui forçait tout le monde à répondre et je capitulais.

- Non mais je t'ai parlé de lui, il arrive de Volterra ce soir et il veut que j'aille le retrouver. C'est Edward.

- Le minable que roule à moto?!

- Papa … Il a changé tu sais.

- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous !

- Mais je ne suis pas dupe non plus, je me méfie aussi.

- Où dois-tu le retrouver?

- Au Rockefeller Center.

- C'est un endroit charmant en cette période, il a du goût au moins.

- Ce qui veux dire que tu m'encourages à y aller?

- Bella, tu n'es plus une petite fille, toi seule peux savoir si tu dois y aller ou non.

- C'était plus simple quand j'étais petite. Boudais-je.

- C'est le principe de la vie ma grande ! Tu as envie d'y aller?

- Un peu … Je sais pas …

- Ça c'est que tu as envie d'y aller. Les femmes hésites toujours sur les choses qui leurs font vraiment envie !

- Je ne vais pas te laisser seul un soir de Noël quand même.

- Bella, il est 23h00 ce qui équivaut à 4h00 du matin pour un vieux comme moi ! Va t'amuser ! Je serais toujours là demain.

- Tu es sûr?

- Je te le promets.

Je me levais et allais le serrer dans mes bras.

- Merci papa !

- De rien, de rien …

J'enfilais mon manteau et m'apprêtais à sortir quand …

- S'il te fait souffrir à nouveau, je le fous en cellule !

- Merci papa. Souriais-je avant de quitter la maison.

***

_[__**Carol Of The Bells**__ - Mormon Tabernacle Choir]_

J'avais difficilement trouvé un taxi ce soir là. Le fait de mettre plus d'un quart d'heure à monter dans cette voiture n'avait fait qu'amplifier mes angoisses. M'attendait-il déjà? Serait-il là ou n'étais-ce qu'une stupide farce? Des tas de questions dans ce genre me torturaient l'esprit. Une boule me serrait le ventre et j'avais du mal à respirer. Quand je regardais par la fenêtre, il n'y avait que très peu de personne dehors à cette heure et en ce jour si particulier. Les lumières de la ville n'avaient jamais été aussi brillantes. Rouge, blanc, vert, or, toutes ces teintes se partageaient l'horizon. Des lueurs festives accompagnées de décorations en tout genre, tout ça pour rappeler à tous les habitants de New York que Noël était là. Toute la ville était ornée de cette parure festive. N'importe qui, devant cette beauté étincelante, serait retomber en enfance. Tout était tellement brillant, on en avait presque envie de croire à nouveau au père Noël. Au vu de la température, il neigerait sûrement dans la nuit. La ville serait bientôt recouverte de son manteau blanc d'après les spécialistes. Tous ces éléments réunis ne faisaient que rajouter à l'impression que j'avais qu'il y avait de la magie dans l'air. J'avais presque l'impression d'entendre des carillons partout ou j'allais. C'était déroutant et magnifique à la fois. New York était vraiment une ville très spéciale cette nuit de l'année. Comme si tout était possible. De tous les endroits magiques qu'il pouvait exister ce soir, le Rockefeller Center était certainement le plus spectaculaire.

Je n'y étais pas revenue, un soir de Noël, depuis que j'étais toute petite. A l'époque, j'avais tellement été émerveillée par cet immense sapin étincelant, que j'avais dit à mes parents que le père Noël lui même avait créé cet arbre pour tous les enfants du monde. Il était tellement majestueux que c'était comme regarder un million d'étoiles dans un seul arbre. Quand je descendais du taxi, mes yeux accrochèrent immédiatement cette beauté et je réalisais que quelque sois mon âge, rien n'avait changé. Se trouver ici, cette nuit là, c'était comme croire que tous les rêves étaient accessibles. Plus de peine, plus de trahison, plus de problèmes, seulement la magie personnifier juste devant vous. C'est avec une certaine appréhension que je m'avançais lentement dans l'allée d'anges me menant au sapin. Une allée droite, bordée d'angelots fait de glace, tenant chacun une trompe géante et fine, comme pour sonner l'arrivée de l'hiver. Elles étaient orientées de telle façon, qu'à l'entrée de l'allée les instruments formaient une haie d'honneur au sapin. Je n'avais pas imaginé les carillons, ils provenaient d'ici, ils étaient diffusés dans les airs pour parfaire l'ambiance féerique des lieux. Je m'approchais lentement de cet arbre de lumière, ne pouvant détacher mes yeux de lui. Le sapin surplombait une patinoire, celle-là même qui chaque année émergeait du sol pour le plaisir des milliers de personnes qui venant en profiter durant là journée. Ce soir elle était vide et paraissait dix fois plus grande que dans mes souvenirs. Je n'avais même jamais remarqué le petit abri en bois sur la gauche. Une petite maisonnette ouverte sur la glace, entourée de pilonnes habillés de lumières eux aussi. Guirlandes et boules se disputaient ce petit espace privilégier, comme une petite piste de danse. Je n'avais jamais autant détaillé cet endroit que ce soir, il semblait avoir été fermé au publique seulement pour moi cette nuit. Je me lançais bercé par la magie scintillante qui m'entourait. Puis le premier coup de minuit annonçant le 25 décembre, me ramenait à la réalité et à la raison de ma présence ici.

Les cloches sonnaient une deuxième fois, résonant dans tout mon corps, quand deux mains fraîches vinrent se poser délicatement sur mes yeux. Déjà un long frisson remontait le long de ma colonne vertébrale et j'arrêtais de respirer. Lentement, ces mains glissèrent le long de mes épaules en même temps que je me retournais. Je me retrouvais face à lui, serrée dans l'étau de ses bras qui s'étaient refermés sur mes hanches. Je ne trouvais plus mes mots, je n'étais même plus sur d'avoir encore l'usage de la parole. Edward était là, devant moi, dans un costume très élégant. Il paraissait aussi troublé que moi car lui non plus ne disait rien.

Les cloches résonnaient encore au dessus de nous et nous ne nous quittions pas des yeux. Son regard paraissait brûlant sur moi. Lentement et avec toujours autant de douceur, à la fin du douzième coup de cloche, je le vis se pencher sur mes lèvres. Une de ses mains quittait ma taille pour remonter le long de mon cou et entourer ma joue, l'autre toujours dans mon dos me ramenait d'avantage contre lui. J'emprisonnais automatiquement son cou et me hissais sur la pointe des pieds. D'abord nos lèvres se fermèrent et je me délectais de son souffle chaud contre ma peau. Mes yeux se fermèrent doucement comme pour capturer le plus d'images possible et il m'embrassait. Ce baiser n'avait rien de fougueux, il était lent et patient. Je relâchais tout l'air jusqu'ici coincé dans ma gorge. La sensation de nos lèvres se mouvant ensemble était plus que grisante, j'avais l'impression de rêver, ce qui était sûrement dû à l'atmosphère qui nous entourait. Quand sa langue vint caresser la mienne, j'étais perdue et je donnais automatiquement plus de ferveur à mes caresses. J'agrippais ses cheveux et me serrait plus contre Edward qui me soulevait légèrement du sol. C'est à bout de souffle que je retrouvais la terre ferme, un sourire se dessinait sur son visage et après un dernier baiser, Edward reculait légèrement. Je mis un moment avant de lever de nouveau les yeux vers lui, mes joues rougies par l'émotion.

- Joyeux Noël. Soufflait-il en repoussant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles.

Je bloquais un instant sur ce geste délicieux qui me mettait encore dans tous mes états.

- Je dois avouer qu'il commence plutôt bien.

Après un instant, je reprenais plus sérieusement.

- Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu devrais être avec ta famille ce soir.

- Alice a juré de me tuer si jamais je ne venais pas te voir. Elle disait, et je cite : _« Avec ton air de chien battu tu gâcherais le réveillon de Noël ! »_. Je n'ai pas eu le choix !

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire, c'est tellement étrange de te voir ici, si subitement.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de tout analyser maintenant. On verra ça plus tard. La nuit vient à peine de commencer et j'ai plein de projet.

Je fronçais les sourcils, sentant le piège arriver.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, riait Edward, il n'y avait aucun sous-entendu là dedans.

- Quels sont tes projets?

- Premièrement, il me prit la main et m'entraîna sous le petit chapiteau de bois, tu vas danser avec moi.

- Danser? T'es sûr parce que …

J'essayais de lui échapper, pas vraiment emballée à l'idée de m'humilier un jour de Noël.

- Reviens ici toi. Dit-il en le rattrapant par la taille, m'emprisonnant contre lui. Tu n'iras nulle part ailleurs ce soir.

Déjà je perdais toute volonté, cajolée ici contre lui. Impossible de jouer les fortes têtes plus longtemps.

- Contente toi de bouger lentement les pieds de droite à gauche et tout iras bien.

Puis le processus en question commençait et je me laissais guider par ses mains. Ses mains absolument divines …

- Tu vois, tu te débrouilles très bien.

- C'est toi qui fais tout le travail.

- Mais jusqu'ici, tu ne m'as pas écrasé les pieds donc c'est un bon début tu ne trouve pas?

Je baissais les yeux pour cacher mon embarras. Mon regard se reposait sur se costume qu'il portait et je jouais nerveusement avec sa cravate.

- Tu es très élégant.

- Merci, se changer dans les toilettes de l'avion n'était pas de tout repos, mais je voulais absolument être à la hauteur ce soir.

- Pourquoi ça?

- Parce je savais que toi tu allais être incroyablement magnifique.

Il avait parlé d'une voix rauque et profonde, les frissons me reprenaient et j'avais dû mal à cacher mon trouble devant lui.

- Et je ne me trompais pas.

Le regard intense qu'il me portait me fit perdre tout contrôle et ma bouche parla avant que mon cerveau n'ait pu analyser mes paroles.

- Où est ton hôtel?

Edward afficha un air plus que surprit et mes joues s'embrasèrent de nouveau.

- Enfin, je veux dire … Tu sais, juste pour … Te localiser géographiquement ... dans la ville.

Face à l'absurdité de cette réponse, qui n'arrangeait en rien la situation, j'aurais voulu être une toute petite souris pour courir me cacher dans un trou minuscule.

- Je séjourne au Plaza. Répondait-il amusé en coupant court à mes introspections. J'ai une vue magnifique sur Central Park.

- C'est pas n'importe quel hôtel dis-moi, je n'imagine même le prix d'une semaine là-bas.

- Cadeau de Noël de ma famille.

- Ils avaient tout prévu !

- Ils en avait juste assez de me voir t'entendre là bas sans rien faire je pense.

Je baissais les yeux, honteuse. D'un seul coup, j'avais l'impression de ne faire aucun effort pour que cette chose entre lui et moi fonctionne. Après tout, cela faisait déjà deux fois qu'il venait à New York et moi je n'avais pas bougé le petit doigt.

- Je suis désolée, je ne sais vraiment pas comment gérer ce genre de relation tu sais.

- Moi non plus. Je fonctionne à l'instinct pour le moment.

- C'est à dire?

- Quand ton absence est trop dure à supporter, je viens te voir.

- Tu me manque aussi tu sais seulement, et ne prend pas mal ce que je vais dire, mais la seule fois où je me suis abandonnée à toi, ça c'est plutôt mal terminé.

Son visage se ferma et son regard devint sombre.

- C'est dur de se laisser aller à nouveau, pourtant j'aimerais vraiment y parvenir.

- Je ferais tout ce qu'il faudra pour que tu te sentes en sécurité à nouveau Bella, tout ce qu'il faudra. Tu n'as pas a te sentir coupable de quoique se soit. Je ferais certainement des erreurs aussi, les relations sérieuses … C'est la première fois que j'essaie, mais je ne te referais plus jamais souffrir.

A cet instant mon cerveau criait : _« Ça tu n'en sais rien »._

- On a pas choisi la facilité toi et moi. Soufflais-je en réalisant la triste vérité. C'est plutôt risqué.

Il arrêtait notre petite danse et encadra mon visage dans ses mains, rapprochant son visage tout près du mien.

- Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas de ça ce soir d'accord? Pour le moment, profitons simplement de cette nuit.

Nous nous fixions une seconde avant qu'il ne m'embrasse pour la seconde fois ce soir. L'attente entre les deux baisers s'était répercutée physiquement en moi et je m'en rendais compte quand mon corps se détendait au contact de sa bouche sur moi. Cette fois le baiser fut plus que passionné. Nous plongions dedans tous les deux sans ménagement. Je prenais le contrôle de ses lèvres, les faisant plier sous ma volonté. C'était comme si j'avais peur d'une force invisible au dessus de nous, celle là même qui aurait pu faire tout échouer entre nous, ne nous sépare maintenant. J'étais tellement démonstrative et déterminée, qu'Edward perdait lui aussi le contrôle. Le baiser se modifiait et je retrouvais la façon avide et addictive qu'il avait de m'embrasser à Volterra. Ses mains se firent plus pressante sur moi et d'un coup, des flashes de cet été m'imposèrent à mon esprit.

Je coupais immédiatement le contact entre nous, légèrement effrayée et excitée malgré moi. Edward remarqua immédiatement que ce baiser était aller un tout petit peu trop loin. Il me ramena immédiatement vers lui pour enfouir sa tête dans mon cou et me bercer lentement, comme pour me rassurer.

- Pardon, pardon … Je … J'ai été un peu emporté par la folie de moment. Chuchota-t-il dans le creux de mon cou.

- Moi aussi.

- Tu viendrais faire une balade avec moi? Me demanda-t-il en reculant légèrement pour me regarder.

- Bien sûr.

Je saisie la main qu'il me tendait et nous commencions à marcher en silence. Tout le quartier Rockeffeler qui, en temps normal, n'avait rien d'extraordinaire – c'était simplement un quartier d'affaire un plus – paraissait aussi beau que DisneyWorld ce soir, avec toutes ces décorations.

Edward et moi nous arrêtions en même temps, sans nous concerter devant un magnifique tableau. Dans un des nombreux espaces verts du quartier, était suspendu des étoiles lumineuses géantes, rouges et blanches, sur un fond de petites lumières bleutées rappelant un ciel étoilé. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous étions resté ainsi à admirer ce spectacle. Quand nous reprenions la marche, Edward lâcha ma main pour entourer mes épaules et embrassa le haut de ma tête. A cet instant nous apprécions simplement le fait d'être ensemble. Les questions viendraient plus tard.

Au file des avenues, nous arrivions devant une église où l'ont célébrait encore la messe de minuit. A l'extérieur, des gens allumaient des cierges. Ces petites bougies virevoltantes dans le vent, protégées dans leurs réceptacles orangés, semblaient rajouter de la chaleur à cette nuit glaciale. J'aurais voulu en allumer un pour Renée à cet instant mais je n'avais jamais vraiment été croyante et participer à une tradition qui n'avait aucune signification religieuse à mes yeux me semblait être un manque de respect pour tous les gens réunis dans ce lieu et partageant les mêmes croyances.

Vers 2 heures du matin, Edward et moi avions fini par prendre un taxi ensemble et déjà, le _**Plaza**_ était au bout de la rue, lui aussi habillé de lumières. Nous allions bientôt devoir nous séparer. Cette perceptive était déchirante, même si je savais que je le reverrais très vite. J'aurais aimé que cette nuit ne finisse jamais. Au téléphone, il m'avait promis un Noël inoubliable et c'était le cas.

Edward tourna la tête vers moi, il semblait vouloir me demander quelque chose depuis que nous étions monté dans ce taxi, mais quelque chose l'en avait empêcher jusque là.

- Bella, il soupira, j'ai quelque chose à te demander, mais je ne veux surtout pas que tu te sentes obligée d'accepter.

Je le regardais, silencieuse, me préparant à tout.

- Tu passerais la nuit avec moi? Juste pour être ensemble.

A tout, j'étais prête à tout, mais je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ça. Comment pouvait-il appréhender de me poser cette question? Être ensemble, c'était tout ce que je voulais ce soir.

- Ça fait une éternité que nous n'avons pas dormi ensemble et j'avoue que ça serait le plus beau cadeau de Noël que tu puisses me faire. Continuait-il, comme pour se justifier.

Je l'embrassais simplement en guise de réponse, lui prenant la main alors que la voiture s'arrêtait. Il payait la course et nous entrions, main dans la main, dans le hall de cet hôtel luxueux. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, Edward prenait la parole.

- Je ne suis jamais à l'aise quand je te fais ce genre de demande. Je situe mal la limite entre ce qu'il m'est permis de faire ou pas. Là par exemple, je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais.

- Edward, ne t'inquiète pas, je t'avertirai quand tu dépasseras les limites.

- Me voilà rassuré ! C'est vraiment difficile pour un homme tu sais. M'avouait-il avec un petit sourire.

- Mais c'est bien pour ça que nous les femmes, nous vous imposons ce genre de challenge. Lançais-je en me hissant jusqu'à lui pour lui sucer doucement la lèvre inférieure.

- Cruelle, tu es cruelle … Marmonna Edward en gardant les yeux clos.

Je riais sur ses lèvres, fière de l'effet que je pouvais avoir sur lui.

- Allez viens Cullen !

Je le tirais par la main jusqu'à la chambre.

- Je sens que la nuit va être longue. Soupira-t-il en se laissant entraîner.

- C'est toi qui l'as voulu ! Fis-je remarquer fièrement.

- Et tu vas t'amuser à me torturer toute la nuit?

Je mettais la carte magnétique dans la porte.

- Humm … Peut-être. Lançais-je en haussant les épaules.

- Dans ce cas …

Edward me retourna rapidement face à lui, me bloquant contre le mur, en m'embrassant presque rageusement. Je gémissais sous l'effet de surprise et il souriait en descendant lentement vers mon cou, laissant sa langue glisser sur ma peau. Je ne pu m'empêcher d'incliner la tête vers le haut pour lui laisser plus de liberté. Et quelle liberté, c'était simplement électrisant, j'agrippais ses cheveux quand je me délectais à nouveau de ses lèvres passionnées. Trop vite pourtant Edward rompait le contact entre nous, pour ouvrir la chambre. Je restais figée dans cette violente redescente et réalisais que j'avais complètement perdue à raison à cet instant. Je restais bloquée dans ce maudit couloir quand lui était déjà à l'intérieur de la chambre. Quand j'essayais d'avancer pour le rejoindre. Edward sortait de nouveau pour me prendre par la main, m'aidant à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Quand je passais la porte, il glissa quelques mots au creux de mon oreille :

- N'oublie pas que je sais toujours ce que te plais Swan. Le fait que je reste sage ne veut pas dire que j'ai tout oublié. Je pourrais dessiner ton corps les yeux fermé.

« Et bam ! » Une autre vague d'électricité explosait dans mon bas ventre et je le maudissais de se prendre au jeu lui aussi. Il me sourit, l'air victorieux avant de m'entraîner dans la chambre.

Peu de temps après, nous étions couché. Moi contre son torse, dans sa chemise. Elle portait son odeur, c'était délicieux. Il avait sa main posée sur le haut de ma cuisse et me caressait doucement. C'était vraiment sensuel. Je ne savais pas si l'un de nous allait réellement pouvoir dormir cette nuit mais peut importe, nous ne bougerions pas d'avantage même si l'air était chargée d'électricité. Sentir son pouce faire de va et viens contre la cuisse était à la fois doux et provocateur. Je faisais un effort surhumain pour ne pas éteindre mon cerveau et écouter ce que me hurlait mon corps. Je savais qu'Edward était dans le même état, la pression un peu plus appuyée qu'il exerçait sur le haut de ma cuisse parfois était assez révélatrice. Mais extérieurement, il ne montrait rien. Il se contentait de me regarder en silence.

Finalement la fatigue l'emportait et je finissais par m'endormir au creux de son cou, dans ses bras. Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez tous passé de Joyeuses Fêtes de Noel ! On remet ça dans une semaine !

Le suite viendra certainement un peu plus tard que d'habitude (fêtes oblige!) je ne vais pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour écrire cette semaine donc je préfère vous dire "A début Janvier", plutôt que je vous donner de faux espoirs ! La suite pousuivra la "magie des fêtes" puisque ça se passera entre Noel et le jour de l'an ! Time Square, nous Voilà ! Après la visite de Volterra je vous fais un peu visiter New York ! Je vous conseil d'aller voir les décorations de New York et surtour du Rockefeller Center pour les fêtes sur Youtube, j'ai écris avec, c'est magnifique. Le teaser de ce chapitre vous en montre un avant goût d'ailleurs !

Ce chapitre devait être plus long, c'est pour ça que toutes les images du teaser ne correspondent pas ENCORE, ça sera le cas dans le prochain ! J'ai préféré le couper en deux !

- Teaser du chapitre 12 _(comme d'habitude, pensez à retirer les clochets !)_ : http://www[.]youtube[.]com/watch?v=oURNH6mHMJE

Passons à la playlist, qu'une seule chanson pour ce chapitre mais de circonstance : - _**Carol Of The Bells**__ - Mormon Tabernacle Choir_

Célèbre chanson de Noël !

Merci à tous ceux qui s'abonnent à mes vidéos sur Youtube au passage ! ;)

A bientôt et d'ici là, meilleurs voeux !

Ginie


	13. NEW YEAR'S RESOLUTION

**CHAPITRE XIII**

**NEW YEAR'S RESOLUTIONS**

***

_«__ 25 décembre __: Maman, Joyeux Noël à toi et une très bonne année. Ma résolution cette année sera d'arrêter de rester coincée dans mes propres pensées et de m'ouvrir aux autres … Je suis beaucoup trop introspective ... Je veux profiter de la vie. »_

**Bella POV**

Quand j'ouvrais les yeux ce matin là, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, mon cerveau ne fut pas prit d'assaut par des milliers de questions existentielles. J'étais calme et sereine et je savais que ce silence était dû au visage que j'avais devant les yeux. Il dormait encore, ses traits apaisés et sa respiration régulière et lente. C'était le jour de Noël et j'étais dans le plus bel hôtel de la ville, devant un homme extrêmement séduisant. Que demander de plus? C'était déjà le plus beau des cadeaux. Un sourire se dessinait sur mes lèvres en même temps que je prenais la mesure de la situation. Je détaillais sans retenue le visage d'Edward, parcourant la ligne carrée de sa mâchoire, le creux de ses joues sur lesquelles une légère barde apparaissait, ses lèvres fines et douces que je savais exquises, les mèches en batailles qui s'attardaient sur son front. Je ne pu résister à l'envie de me délecter d'avantage de ses lèvres. Sans même que je m'en rende compte j'humectais déjà les miennes. Car, oui, à cet instant j'avais envie ne serait-ce que d'effleurer sa bouche pour la sentir sur moi. L'envie était trop forte, il fallait que je le fasse. Je me rapprochais d'avantage de son visage et déposais un léger baiser sur ses lèvres immobiles. Exquis.

Quand je reculais pour reprendre ma place, son bras se resserra autour de moi, me plaquant contre son torse. La surprise me coupa le souffle et je voyais apparaître un petit sourire narquois sur son visage alors qu'il gardait encore les yeux clos. Je me détendais après une seconde, enfouissant mon visage dans son cou. C'était l'endroit le plus agréable que je connaissais. Je sentais son pou régulier contre mes lèvres qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de jouer contre sa peau.

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Chuchotais-je en le sentant sourire.

- Ne t'excuse pas, c'est le meilleur réveil que j'ai eu depuis des mois.

- Bien dormis?

Ma main remonta jusqu'à sa joue.

- Avec toi, toujours.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. Ce genre de réponse avait le don de me mettre dans tous mes états. Je me redressais à dessus de lui, les bras appuyés sur son torse alors qu'Edward ouvrait lentement les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui? Demandai-je, enthousiaste.

- Bonne question …

Il me fit basculer complètement au dessus de lui et referma ses bras autour de moi pour m'empêcher de m'échapper. Il arborait ce petit sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'il avait en tête.

- Pourquoi ne pas rester toute la journée au lit?

- Flemmarder le jour de Noël? C'est dommage.

- Qui te dit qu'on allait flemmarder?

Sa bouche se perdit dans mon cou. Je fermais les yeux en me laissant aller à ces sensations depuis trop longtemps refoulées.

- Je prévois une journée très active...

Ses mains passèrent sous la chemise que je portais et remontèrent lentement le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Des frissons frénétiques prenaient déjà possession de mon corps affamé de ses caresses.

- Ce n'est pas très raisonnable tout ça. Répondis-je dans un souffle.

Il attrapait mes lèvres comme pour m'empêcher de réfléchir d'avantage, ses mains redescendant sur l'élastique de ma culotte, jouant honteusement avec sans jamais dépasser cette frontière interdite.

- On s'en fiche, à Noël tout est permis.

Déjà je me liquéfiais dans ses bras et pliais sous l'habileté de ses baisers, sentant toute volonté de dissiper. Je répondais maintenant sans retenue à ses lèvres, entrouvrant les miennes, lui laissant l'accès nécessaire pour que sa langue vienne taquiner voluptueusement la mienne. Je le sentais maintenant tendu sous moi et mon corps se courba instinctivement sur le sien pour le sentir plus près. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas retrouvé ainsi. Seul au monde et abandonné l'un à l'autre. Une vague de chaleur envahissait tout mon être, mes mouvements redoublant d'intensité contre lui. Tellement longtemps que nous n'avions pas été si proche. Edward libéra ma bouche pour mieux replonger dans mon cou. Je reprenais difficilement ma respiration, mes hanches bougeant de façon plus éhontées sur lui maintenant. Il entourait maintenant mes fesses et se redressa en m'attirant encore plus contre lui. J'avais l'impression de suffoquer. Je prenais maintenant conscience du manque que je tentais de dissimuler depuis des semaines. Le manque de lui, de son corps et de ses caresses. Je capturais de nouveau sa bouche, agrippant ses cheveux dans mon point. Je ne pu retenir le gémissement impatient qui m'échappa quand il vint défaire les premiers boutons de ma chemise. Il sourit sur mes lèvres alors que le feu me montait aux joues. Dégageant mes épaules, il embrassa délicatement ma clavicule, mordillant gentiment ma peau. Il recula légèrement pour mieux observer mes réactions, cherchant mon accord implicite pour aller toujours plus loin. Ne trouvant aucune objection dans mon regard, ses mains remontrèrent lentement sur le plat de mon ventre pour venir se poser sur l'ovale de ma poitrine, recouverte de mon soutien gorge. Je suivais son geste des yeux avec envie, mordant ma lèvre pour n'émettre aucun son indécent. Cette réaction incontrôlée de ma part dû lui faire de l'effet car c'était un regard brûlant de désir que je rencontrais à nouveau. Edward me fit basculer en arrière, s'installant entre mes jambes. Sa main maintenait fermement ma cuisse autour de sa taille, notre baiser devenant désordonné et irréfléchi.

Alors que je me préparais déjà à passer une matinée plus que torride, deux coups timides vinrent troubler notre moment.

- Service d'étage. Fit une voix derrière la porte.

Nous regardions tous les deux en direction de cette voix qui sonnait comme une sentence cruelle. Quand je reportais mon regard sur lui pour chercher une explication, son visage avait changé. Comme s'il savait quelque chose que moi j'ignorais.

- Et merde. Souffla Edward dans mon cou en soupirant lourdement.

- Monsieur Cullen?

- J'arrive ! Une minute ! Lança-t-il agacé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut? On a rien commandé. Chuchotais-je, frustrée.

- Moi si.

- Quand ça?!

Il se dégageait de mon cou pour me faire face. Ses doigts jouaient encore dans mes cheveux, et honnêtement, j'avais beaucoup de mal à me concentrer sur ce qu'il racontait.

- Hier soir, après que tu te sois endormie, je suis descendu à la réception. Je voulais te faire la surprise. J'avais complètement oublié.

- Quelle surprise?

- Ne bouge pas.

Il embrassait mon front avant de se lever pour enfiler rapidement un pantalon. Moi je restais allongée sur le dos en essayant de reprendre mes esprits.

- Bonjour Monsieur, disait poliment le groom quand Edward ouvrait la porte, joyeux Noël.

- A vous aussi.

- Votre calèche vous attendra dans une demi-heure devant l'hôtel monsieur.

_« Calèche?! »_

- Merci beaucoup.

Je me dévissais le cou pour regarder discrètement l'entrée de la chambre. La vision d'Edward me tournant le dos, avec juste son pantalon de la veille, n'aida pas à calmer les images perverses qui me trottaient encore dans la tête. Je me tapais la tête contre le matelas comme pour me punir d'avoir ce genre de vision. Edward donnait ensuite un pourboire à l'employé du Plaza.

- Encore un joyeux Noël.

Quand Edward revint vers moi, il me trouva allongée sur le ventre, les bras et la tête tendant mollement en dehors du lit. Je l'entendis rire et il se baissa à la hauteur de mon visage, ses mains caressant gentiment mes bras étendus.

- Une calèche? Soufflais-je à demie étouffée par le matelas.

- On va faire une petite balade dans Central Park. Ça te dit?

- J'avais autre chose de prévu en tête en fait.

Il soupira en posant son menton sur ma tête.

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi faut-il que ça soit maintenant que tu me donnes l'autorisation de te toucher comme ça? Ça m'apprendra à avoir des idées romantiques ! Disait-il dépiter.

Son ton boudeur me fit sourire et je décidais d'en profiter.

- Surtout qu'une fois de retour, mon moment de faiblesse aura peut-être disparu qui sais?

- Ne me dis pas ça, je vais sauter par la fenêtre.

Je m'échappais victorieuse et me dandinais jusqu'à la fenêtre. Le spectacle que je découvrais était tout simplement prodigieux. Tout le parc était recouvert d'un épais manteau blanc.

- Edward vient voir ça, c'est magnifique.

- Je suis assez d'accord...

Quand je me retournais, je retrouvais Edward assis par terre adossé au lit, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté entrain de reluquer mes …

- Hey !

Je tirais sur ma chemise pour tenter de cacher mes formes.

- Pardon. Soufflait-il dans un sourire espiègle.

Edward se leva pour venir m'enlacer.

- Désolé, mais c'était trop tentant.

- Je vais sous la douche.

- Je t'accompagne?

- Nan ! Tu n'es pas assez sage ! Répondis-je en m'éloignant.

- Tu vas me torturer encore longtemps?

- Hum … Tu as peut-être laissé passer ta chance ce matin … Lançais-je avec cette lueurs vengeresse dans les yeux. Et puis tu sais ce qu'on dit : « plus c'est long, plus c'est bon ».

Un clin d'œil plus tard et je m'enfermais dans la salle de bain sous les marmonnements désabusés d'Edward. J'étouffais mon rire, adossée à la porte. Ce petit jeu commençait à me plaire. Je me sentais forte et en totale contrôle de ma séduction et de ma féminité. Après tout, s'il avait bien faillie me faire craquer un peu plus tôt, je n'abandonnais pas la partie pour autant.

***

Nous descendions à la réception, main dans la main. J'avais l'impression que jamais je ne me lacerais de ce genre d'attention entre lui et moi. Tout étais nouveau et incroyablement intime. Quand le portier de l'hôtel nous ouvra la porte pour sortir, un vent d'air glacial nous frappait au visage. Tout était blanc dehors, c'était comme s'engouffrer dans un nuage géant. Mes yeux accrochèrent immédiatement la somptueuse calèche aux couleurs de Noël qui nous attendait devant la porte. Elle était tirée par un de ces gros chevaux imposants, bruns et majestueux. Je lançais à Edward le regard d'une gamine de dix ans devant une confiserie. Il me sourit en resserrant sa main autour de la mienne.

Il m'aida à monter dans la calèche et le « conducteur » nous tira son chapeau haut de forme en guise de salue. Puis nous commencions à avancer dans un Central Park enneigé. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dehors, comme-ci toutes les familles de la ville s'étaient données rendez-vous ici. Le parc était encore plus animé que d'habitude. L'ambiance était parfaite. Le mélange léger de la neige et des enfants émerveillés jouant autour de nous, rendait ces dernières 24 heures encore plus magiques. La calèche allait doucement et je me laissais bercer par le bruit singulier des sabots du cheval sur les dalles du sentier que nous empruntions. Edward avait son bras autour de mes épaules et je laissais reposer ma tête juste en dessous de sa mâchoire. Nous profitions simplement du spectacle qui se déroulait sous nos yeux. C'était encore une fois magique. Je me serais cru dans un de ces films à l'eau de rose desquels je me moquais souvent. Simplement, quand ce genre de situation vous arrivait, toutes les femmes avaient tendance à devenir « fleurs bleues ». Une chose était certaine cependant, Edward faisait des efforts énormes pour s'occuper de moi comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait avant lui et je ne commençais à m'en rendre compte que maintenant. Je lui jetais un regard et il souriait, alors je me délogeais momentanément de son épaule pour l'embrasser. Cette balade était parfaite et j'étais heureuse de la partager avec lui. Ça ne m'aurait fait cet effet là avec personne d'autre. C'était seulement lui. C'était Edward. Cette drôle de sensation au creux de mon ventre, celle que j'avais laissé à Volterra, commençait à me rattraper et je découvrais agréablement, qu'elle n'était plus si douloureuse qu'avant.

- A quoi tu penses?

- Je te le dirais bien, mais après je serais obligée de te tuer. Plaisantais-je.

- Ça serait embêtant effectivement. Comme ça tu me fais des cachotteries maintenant?

- Comme si monsieur n'avait plus aucun secret pour moi.

- Hum, touché. Mais c'est vrai que je te dois certaines explications …

Je m'écartais un peu pour le regarder, toujours aussi souriante. Edward en revanche avait l'air très sérieux d'un seul coup.

- Quelles explications ?

- Par rapport à la manière dont j'ai agis avec toi cet été.

Je perdais subitement mon air enjoué.

- Je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'en parler, surtout maintenant.

- C'est important Bella.

- Tu ne me dois rien.

- Si justement, si on en est là aujourd'hui, c'est à cause de tout ça.

- Aujourd'hui on est a New York, il neige, on est dans cette magnifique calèche … Tu veux absolument gâcher tout ça?

- Malgré tout tu te méfies encore de moi.

Je baissais les yeux, ne trouvant rien à répondre qui ne lui ferais pas encore plus mal.

- Après la plage, quand … Quand j'ai tout arrêté...

Ma gorge se serra à l'évocation de cet horrible moment.

- Et même après … J'ai fais ça pour te protéger, mais pas seulement.

- Pas seulement … Soufflais-je en trouvant la force de le regarder à nouveau.

Il me prit la main en ce concentrant sur nos doigts enlacés.

- J'avais peur. Peur de changer. Et James, il me montrait exactement ce que je ne voulais pas admettre.

Edward relevait la tête vers moi.

- Je ne voulais pas admettre que j'avais besoin de toi dans ma vie. Je pensais que je n'avais besoin de rien, ni de personne. La chose que je n'avais pas réalisé, c'était que j'avais tord. Quand je l'ai réalisé, il était trop tard. Je suis arrivé trop tard.

- Arrivé trop tard?

- Je t'ai vu à l'aéroport ce jour là.

J'eus la sensation de faire une chute vertigineuse de 5 étages.

- Je t'ai appelé mais tu avais ton Ipod sur les oreilles.

_« Maudit sois Apple ! »_

- Et ils ne m'ont pas laissé entrer dans le terminal. Je t'ai regardé décollé, c'était horrible. Tout ce qui me rassurait c'était que tu avais lu cette lettre que je t'avais écrite.

Deuxième chute.

- Alors quand j'ai su que tu l'avais … Bref, ça m'a fait mal. Je suppose que c'était rien comparé à ce que tu as dû endurer. Ensuite, James et moi ne nous sommes plus parlés.

- Pourquoi ça? A cause … De moi?

J'avais dû mal à imaginer ça.

- En partie, souriait-il, mais surtout parce que j'avais changé.

- S'il n'a pas accepté ton évolution c'est qu'il n'était pas digne d'être ton ami.

- Toujours est-il que ce n'est jamais agréable de perdre un frère.

Je n'avais jamais mesuré l'ampleur des liens qui les unissaient tous les deux. Je me sentais presque coupable d'avoir accaparé Edward quasiment tout l'été.

- Mais Bella, je ne regrette rien de ce changement. C'est ce qui m'a permis de venir ici, de dormir près de toi, de pouvoir te revoir … Je voulais juste que tu le sache. Je ne peux plus concevoir une vie dans laquelle tu n'aurais pas ta place.

C'était la chose la plus sincère qu'il ne m'ait jamais dite. Je me penchais vers lui pour l'embrasser longuement, comme pour lui montrer à quel point ce qu'il venait de me révéler m'avais touché.

- Moi non plus. Soufflais-je à son oreille quand il se perdait dans mon cou, comme soulagé de ma révélation.

- Nous y sommes. Lançait le coché en arrêtant la calèche.

En regardant autour de moi, je réalisais que nous avions quitté le parc pour nous retrouvez dans la 34ème avenue.

- Bienvenu chez Macy's et ses incroyables animations de Noël !

- Macy's ? T'as du shopping à faire ? Demandais-je surprise alors que nous descendions de notre embarcation.

- Ne me dis pas que ton aversion pour le shopping est tellement forte que tu n'as jamais vu les façades de Macy's à Noël.

- En quoi les façades d'un magasin de vêtement sont-elles plus intéressantes ce jour là de l'année?

- Tu vas vite le découvrir.

En effet, une fois que nous avions réussi a dépassé les rangées de touristes qui se pressaient déjà contre les nombreuses vitrines de ce centre commercial géant, j'étais frappée pas des dizaines d'animations en tout genre. Les scènes de Père Noël entouré de ses elfes et lutins se disputaient les devantures avec les reproductions de nuits étoilées lumineuses et les petits automates en tout genre. C'était un véritable régale pour les yeux et, encore une fois de retombaient en enfance. Les chants de Noël berçant le tout et le visage émerveillés des enfants se pressant contre les vitrines, finissait ce spectacle enchanté. La plus belle vitrine, celle qui faisait sensation chez les enfants, était celle qui représentait le service postal du père Noël. C'était une grande roue qui brassait des dizaines de lettres, les fameuses « listes de cadeaux » des enfants. Certain d'entre eux reconnaissaient même leurs enveloppes. J'aurais dû être gênée de me sentir aussi joyeuse qu'eux, malgré mon âge, mais non. J'appréciais simplement un de ces rares moment dans la vie où il vous est permis de régresser et où vous retrouver l'enfant que vous étiez encore une ou deux décennies plus tôt.

Je sentais le regard d'Edward poser sur moi alors que je m'extasiais devant toutes ces couleurs. C'était comme s'il observait chacune de mes réactions pour voir si ses idées mes plaisaient. Il était toujours à l'affût de tous mes faits et gestes. Je réalisais alors que son désir de se racheter à mes yeux était plus fort que je ne l'avais imaginé. Je lui prenais la main, sans me détacher des vitrines. Automatiquement il se rapprochait de moi, embrassant le haut de mon crâne. C'était simplement incroyable de constater qu'il était là pour parfaire cette journée et mon bonheur. Jamais je n'aurais cru que cela arriverait un jour.

- J'ai envi d'un café, tu en veux un?

- Un white moka venti avec de la crème s'il te plait. Annonçais-je fièrement.

- Je fais vite, disait-il en m'embrassant rapidement, ne te sauve pas.

- Je ne bouge pas. Lui souriais-je alors qu'il s'éloignait à reculons.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que j'étais toujours entrain d'admirer tous les petits automates devant moi, une jeune femme avec son bébé se plaçait à côté de moi.

- Regarde tout ça, c'est joli tu as vu? Disait cette jeune mère à son nourrisson, complètement obnubilé par tout ce mouvement autour de lui.

Soudain tout me revenait. J'étais déjà venue ici. J'avais déjà vu tout ça. Il y a très longtemps. J'étais venue ici petite fille avec Renée. Elle m'avait acheté une barbe à papa et nous avions passé l'après-midi toutes les deux à flâner devant Macy's et sa magnifique parade de Noël. Ma mère avait été aussi enthousiaste que la petite fille que j'avais été à l'époque et je comprenais maintenant pourquoi « la magie de noël » me rendait aussi nostalgique et enfantine. J'étais comme elle. Je ressemblais plus à ma mère que je ne l'aurais cru jusqu'ici. Elle m'avait transmise une partie d'elle même et même si ça n'était pas physique, elle était là. Après la joie de la découverte, je retrouvais la réalité et l'image de cette mère et de son bébé réapparaissait devant mes yeux. Cette fois ci fût plus douloureuse. Ma mère me manquait. J'aurais aimé être à la place de cet enfant à cet instant. Tout s'effaçait déjà autour de moi et je ne voyais plus que cette mère, elle qui représentait tout ce que je n'aurais plus jamais. Mon cœur se comprima dans ma poitrine.

Avant que je ne puisse analyser d'avantage la situation, je me retrouvais plaquée contre son corps, ses bras m'enfermant complètement dans un cercle de sécurité absolu. Edward m'embrassait passionnément en faisant abstraction de tous les gens autour de nous. Déjà toutes mes angoisses se dissipaient, je me lançais aller dans ses bras et sur sa bouche. Nous nous détachions essoufflés et moi encore déboussolée par cette vague passionnée que je venais de ressentir. Il entourait mon visage pour capter mon regard et parla doucement près de mon visage pour être sûre de capter toute mon attention.

- Si jamais ça se reproduit, viens me chercher. N'attend pas, viens me chercher.

- Quoi? Mais …

- Non, Bella. Je sais exactement à quoi tu pensais à l'instant. Je l'ai vu. J'ai vu cette femme tout comme toi.

Je baissais les yeux pour cacher mon embarras.

- Si tu savais comme ça me tue de voir cette expression sur ton visage. Le pire c'est de savoir que parfois je ne suis pas là pour te réconforter dans ces moments là alors je t'en pris, quand je suis là, je ne veux pas lire cette tristesse dans tes yeux tu m'entends. Viens me chercher.

Il avait parlé d'un ton ferme. Edward prenait apparemment ça très à cœur.

- D'accord. Soufflais-je, émue.

- Bien.

Il m'embrassait une dernière fois sur le front avant de s'écarter pour récupérer nos cafés qu'il avait posés dans un coin.

- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi? Lançais-je, soudainement intimidée, alors que je noyais mon regard dans mon café.

- Tu t'en sortirais, ce n'est pas ça le problème. Il faut juste que tu comprennes que tu n'es plus seule maintenant.

- J'essaierai de m'en souvenir.

- T'as plutôt intérêt, soupira-t-il. Bon, maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Tu as faim?

- Oui un peu.

- On se trouve un restaurant?

J'hésitais.

- Il faut que j'aille voir mon père.

- Oh … Ok.

Il parut contrarié.

- Je t'attendrais à l'hôtel alors.

- Mais je n'ai pas dit qu'on devait se séparer tu sais. Souriais-je en me rapprochant de lui.

- Moi?! Chez ton père? Grimaça Edward. Un policier?

- Pourquoi tu as des problèmes avec la justice ? Plaisantais-je.

- Tu lui as parlé de moi? Demandait-il en ignorant ma blague.

- Un peu.

- Je suis sûr qu'il me déteste.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi. Il a juste dit que …

- J'écoute. Disait-il avec un peu sourire alors que je cherchais le moyen le moins douloureux pour lui dire ça.

- Qu'il te mettrait en prison si jamais tu me faisais souffrir. Soufflais-je aussi rapidement que possible.

- Ok … à toute à l'heure.

Il se retournait pour partir en commençait à s'éloigner quand moi j'essayais de le retenir par tous les moyens.

- Allez s'il te plait ! Viens. Il n'est pas si terrible. Pleurnichais-je dans son dos en essayant d'arrêter sa course.

- Je n'ai jamais été doué avec les parents Bella.

- Mais je serais là moi. Suppliais-je, me pendant à son cou alors qu'instinctivement il me serait contre lui, sans me regarder.

- S'il te plait. Boudais-je.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Mais on ne se voit pas souvent, je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare.

- Oh non, commençait-il en croisant mon regard suppliant, oh non, le chantage émotionnel t'as pas le droit. Ça marchera pas je te préviens.

- S'il te plait … Suppliais-je encore en déposant de multiples baisers sur ses lèvres.

Voyant que la technique _« petite fille pleurnicheuse »_ ne marcherait pas, je passais à la phase _« femme aguicheuse »._ Il l'aura cherché.

- Si tu viens, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras.

- Ne me tente pas.

- Pourquoi qu'est-ce que t'as en tête?

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir? Répondait-il en me regardant enfin.

- Ça pourrait peut-être me mettre en appétit.

- Tu n'es qu'une horrible petite manipulatrice.

- Pourquoi ça marche? Souriais-je victorieuse.

- Je ne sais pas … Vraiment tout ce que je veux?

- En tout cas, si tu ne viens pas, tu ne le sauras jamais …

- Horrible petite manipulatrice bien trop adorable pour que je ne puisse te tenir tête plus longtemps.

- Ça veut dire oui?

- Ça veut dire que si je sors vivant de chez ton père, t'as intérêt à être très gentille avec moi.

Je l'embrassais rapidement, toute fière d'avoir réussie à le faire céder.

- Je dois passer chez moi pour me changer et on y va. Lançais-je en le tirant par la main derrière moi.

- Youpi ! Soupirait Edward.

***

**Edward POV**

Comme prévu, après un passage éclair chez Bella, nous arrivions chez son père. Je ne disais rien pendant tout le trajet, bien trop préoccupé par ce qui m'attendait derrière cette porte. Apparemment, Bella avait parlé de moi à son père et vu la période à laquelle elle avait dû le faire, ses propos ne devaient pas être des plus élogieux. Le fait qu'il veuille me mettre en prison en était la preuve. Je n'avais jamais vraiment apprécié ces moments où l'on doit faire ses preuves devant la figure paternelle. Bien que rencontrer la père de ma copine ne m'étais jamais réellement arrivé. En tout cas, pas dans ce genre de situation. Je ne suis pas certain que d'être le dealer du père de Tanya pouvait être une expérience suffisante pour affronter Charlie Swan. Je savais que Charlie était assez stricte, comme tous les flics. Il devait également avoir une certaine autorité et malheureusement pour moi, je tenais toujours tête à ce genre de personne. C'était plus fort que moi.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, le sourire qu'il affichait en découvrant sa fille s'effaça automatiquement en découvrant qu'elle était accompagnée. Ça commençait bien. Je m'efforçais à garder des distances raisonnables avec elle pour ne pas réveiller d'avantage la bête qui sommeillait chez cet homme.

- Joyeux Noël papa ! Lançais Bella en l'embrassant sur la joue. Je te présente Edward. Edward, Charlie mon père.

- Enchanté monsieur.

Je lui tendit la main qu'il saisit avec hésitation, commençant déjà à me détailler des pieds à la tête. Le coup du « monsieur » marchait toujours avec ce genre de figure masculine. Ça leur donnait une impression de puissance face à un jeune dans mon genre. Seule Bella pouvait me faire jouer les « Guignols » devant l'autorité incarnée. La seule personne dans ma vie dont l'autorité me forçait au respect était Carlisle. Pour les autres, je me sentais toujours plus jugé qu'apprécié et ça, malgré tous les efforts que je pouvais fournir. Je n'étais jamais assez bien.

- Bonjour Edward. Rentrons, ne restons pas dehors avec cette neige.

Nous entrions et prenions place dans la cuisine. Je laissais Bella faire la conversation. Je la sentais nerveuse malgré son apparente décontraction. Elle se sentait obligée de parler à chaque fois que le silence s'installait autour de la table pendant plus de deux secondes.

Finalement, l'atmosphère se détendait et Charlie en venait même à me poser quelques questions banales dans le genre : _« Où as-tu étudié? »_ - _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie? »_ - La profession de « professeur de guitare à mi temps dans un magasin d'article de musique » l'avait d'ailleurs beaucoup amusé. Ensuite il avait regardé Bella, sans qu'elle ne le remarque avec ce genre de regard qui dit _« C'est pas lui qui te donnera un avenir sans problème ma fille ». _A mon grand soulagement, le regard que Bella me portait n'en était jamais altéré. Pendant toute notre petite discutions avec Charlie, je n'avais rêvé que d'une chose : la toucher, ne serait-ce que pour lui prendre la main. Mais je me retenais. Charlie Swan aurait montré les crocs.

Par la suite, Bella eu la charmante idée de me laisser seul avec Charlie pour aller récupérer des affaires qu'elle avait encore dans son ancienne chambre. La chambre où elle avait grandie. Elle avait sûrement un tout petit lit là haut. On y serait serrer à deux … Je soupirais en coupant tant bien que mal les idées osées qui envahissaient mon esprit. Plus elle me faisait attendre et plus ces images devenaient persistantes. En même temps, imaginer Charlie, fusil en main, me tirer dessus à la minute où je mettrais le pied dans la chambre de sa fille était un assez bon remède à ma perversité.

Nous nous retrouvions donc tous les deux faces à face dans un silence plus que pesant. La situation n'était agréable, ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. Chacun de nous avait des idées reçues sur l'autre et si nous continuions sur cette voix, les choses étaient loin de pouvoir se décanter. Au bout d'une minute, Charlie Swan se mit à m'observer un peu plus sérieusement et je sentais que quelque chose de désagréable se préparait. Il avait la tête du père se préparant à partir en croisade pour défendre l'honneur de sa fille.

- Maintenant qu'on est entre homme, on va jouer à un petit jeu auquel j'ai joué une fois, avec le père de ma femme.

_« Prévisible ... »_, pensais-je, _« sers les dents, ça ne durera pas longtemps. »_

- Si vous voulez …

- Passage obligé chez moi quand un homme à la prétention de fréquenter ma petite fille. C'est ma fille unique tu comprends ce que je veux dire?

_« La prétention ...ça commence bien. »_

- Je suppose.

- Bien. Tu sembles être un garçon intelligent. Essais de ne pas trop réfléchir. Tu peux faire ça?

- Ça doit pouvoir se faire. Répondis-je méfiant.

- Quel est ton souvenir le plus lointain?

- Un feu d'artifice et un loup.

- Quel a été le moment le plus heureux de ta vie?

- J'ose croire que ce moment n'est pas encore arrivé monsieur.

Le chef Swan parut surprit de ma réponse et il prit un instant avant de poursuivre.

- Quelle personne admires-tu le plus et pourquoi?

- Stephen Hawking. Lançais-je, sans hésitation. Il est un très bon exemple de triomphe face à l'adversité.

- La chose que tu déplores le plus chez toi?

- Le besoin de dormir. Simple perte de temps physiologique.

- La chose que tu déplores le plus chez les autres?

- La flatterie.

- Quel a été le moment le plus embarrassant de ta vie?

- J'hésite entre ce petit interrogatoire et la fois où j'ai du faire un karaoké sur Eye Of The Tiger.

- Quelle est la chose la plus chère que tu ais acheté?

- Mon poolhouse.

- Quel serait ton super pouvoir?

_« Sérieusement?! De me téléporter loin d'ici.»_

- Le pouvoir d'anéantir l'avidité.

Encore une fois, il marquait une pause. Je ne sus pas trop définir si c'était une bonne chose ou pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui te rend le plus triste?

- Les évidentes et incontrôlables tendances machiavéliques du genre humain. Lançais-je sans sourciller.

- Ton habitude la plus repoussante?

- La recherche constante de perfection.

- Ton odeur préférée?

- Les feux de camps.

- Quelle est la chose la plus méchante qu'on ait jamais dites sur toi?

- Tout ce qui s'apparente à un mensonge j'imagine.

- Chien ou chat?

- Loup.

- Ton pêché mignon?

_« Ta fille ... »_

- La musique.

- A qui voudrais-tu dire pardon et pourquoi?

- A la planète, pour la façon dont on l'a tous traitée.

- Qui inviterais tu pour partager un dîner de rêve?

- Dieu et le Diable, en admettant qu'ils existent.

- Le pire boulot de ta vie?

- A 12 ans, j'ai joué les laves vaisselles ambulant dans un restaurant.

- Quelle est la dernière fois où tu as pleuré?

Les questions et les réponses s'enchaînaient plus vite maintenant. Nous débutions une véritable joute verbale. J'avais l'impression qu'il essayait de me piéger. Mais sur quoi? Alors je répondais toujours le plus naturellement possible, sans broncher.

- La dernière fois je me suis battu avec un oignon, j'ai perdu. Souriais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux, ce qui sembla l'agacer prodigieusement.

- Ton expérience la plus proche de la mort?

- Un pistolet et de la cocaïne étaient impliquées.

Cette fois, Charlie fut choqué par le détachement avec lequel j'avais répondu.

- Les jours dorées de ma jeunesse … Finis-je, plus évasif.

- Quelle musique voudrais-tu que l'on joue à tes funérailles? Demandait-il en serrant la mâchoire.

_« Essaierait-il de m'impressionner? »_

- Sigur Ros – **Untitled #1** ou **Anything** d'Aphex Twin.

- Quelle est la leçon la plus importante que la vie t'ait apprise jusqu'ici?

- Que vos problèmes ne sont pas aussi importants qu'ils ne le paraissent sur l'instant.

Après ça, quelque chose changea. Il se radoucit. L'effet cocaïne (pas des moindres) était passé.

- Et enfin, pour quelle raison voudrais-tu que l'on se souvienne de toi après ta mort?

- Je ne veux pas que l'on se souvienne de moi après ma mort.

Ensuite, le silence revint entre nous et Charlie recommençait son analyse de ma personne tel un ordinateur qui calculait de nouvelles données.

- Comment je m'en suis sortit? Finis-je par demander.

- Tes réponses me surprennent beaucoup. Soit tu te foutais complètement de moi, ce qui serait un manque de respect total, soit tu étais sérieux et dans ce cas là, tu as une vision de la vie assez inquiétante parfois.

- Je vous laisserais le soin de choisir dans laquelle des deux options vous souhaitez me cataloguer monsieur.

- Tu sais que pas une seule fois tu n'as mentionné ma fille.

- Tout simplement parce que je n'ai rien à vous prouver sur le sujet monsieur. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, c'est devant elle que je dois faire mes preuves, pas vous.

- Tu es toujours autant sur la défensive?

- Vous faites toujours passer un interrogatoire aux petits amis de votre fille?

- Toujours. Pas qu'il y en ait eu beaucoup, mais Mike ne m'avait servis que de la soupe pour me passer de la pommade.

- Sachant ça, d'après vous, lequel des deux est le plus digne de confiance, le faux cul ou celui qui a dit la stricte vérité au risque de déplaire?

Charlie Swan médita un instant cette question mais nous ne poussions pas d'avantage le débat car Bella venait (enfin !) nous rejoindre.

- Alors de quoi vous parliez? Demandait-elle en s'asseyant entre nous deux.

- Oh tu sais, des trucs d'homme. Répondait son père.

- Oh non papa, pas ça encore !

Sa tête tombait sur ses bras.

- Tu as eu le droit à cet immonde quizz? Je suis désolée. Disait-elle navrée pour moi.

- C'est rien, c'était amusant.

- Oui et puis … Il s'en ait plutôt bien sortit.

Charlie me regardait d'un air voulant dire _« ça passe pour le moment, mais ne fais pas trop le malin non plus. »_

- Merci Monsieur.

- Vous restez dîné ce soir?

- Je sais pas trop … Commençait sa fille.

- Quoi? Mais c'est Noël ! Edward, tu resterais bien dîner chez nous non ? Lançait-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

_« Piégé ! » _

- Bien sûr, pourquoi pas.

_[__**Never Think**__ – Twilight Soundtrack – Robert Pattinson]_

La soirée en question ne fut pas des plus désagréable. Bella nous avait préparé un petit repas et j'avais eu le plaisir de déguster pour la première fois sa cuisine. Charlie déboucha une bouteille de champagne et vers 22h, il me sortait une vielle guitare en me demandant de leur faire une petite «_ démonstration _».

Une fois que j'eus accordé l'instrument qui n'avait pas dû servir depuis des années, je commençais à jouer. Pour mon plus grand plaisir, Bella était particulièrement attentive et semblait me dévorer littéralement des yeux alors que mes doigts faisaient vibrer les cordes. Je jouais une chanson de ma composition. Une chanson que j'avais écrite pendant mes longues nuits sans elle à Volterra. Je ne l'avais jamais joué devant personne avant ça. J'aurais aimé la lui jouer seul à seul mais les choses ne se déroulaient jamais exactement comme on les imaginait dans la vie, alors je me laissais aller en me concentrant simplement sur ma mélodie et sur ses mots. Ces mots que j'avais écrit en voyant son visage dans mon esprit.

- Je ne savais pas que tu jouais ce genre de mélodie. Soufflait-elle, visiblement émue, quand je ralentissais le tempo.

Le fait de prolonger la chanson par quelques notes lentes, jouées dans un souffle, permettait de rester plus longtemps dans l'atmosphère que je venais de créer.

- C'est nouveau. Répondis-je avec un petit sourire, me focalisant sur mon instrument.

Ensuite je lui lançais un petit regard pour qu'elle comprenne que tous ces changements n'étaient dus qu'à elle et elle seule. Je compris qu'elle avait reçus le message quand je la vis se tasser dans le fauteuil, ses joues rougissantes.

***

**Bella POV**

La soirée se prolongeait jusqu'à minuit, heure à laquelle Edward et moi décidions de prendre congé. Arrivé devant la porte, Edward saluait poliment mon père et sortait alors que celui-ci me retenait par le bras.

- C'est l'heure du contrôle parental. Soufflais-je à mon père en regardant Edward rejoindre la Chevrolet.

- Tu as tout compris.

- Alors, comment il s'en sort? Demandais-je avec une certaine appréhension.

- Je l'aime bien. Répondais finalement Charlie après une longue pause.

Je restais sans voix, regardant mon père pour essayer de déceler dans ses yeux un quelconque piège.

- Je ne m'entendais pas à cette réponse.

- Il se semble avoir un sale caractère mais au moins il est honnête et semblerait qu'il fasse des efforts pour te plaire donc …

- C'est vrai. Admis-je.

- Tu rentres chez toi pas vrai?

- Bien sûr. Lançais-je, n'étant pas sûre de la véracité de mon affirmation.

- Prend soins de toi Bella. Sois prudente.

- Promis.

Je l'embrassais une dernière fois avant de quitter la maison. Edward m'attendait sagement adossé contre la portière passager de ma voiture, avec cette attitude nonchalante qui le rendais sexy à souhait. Il dû s'apercevoir que je le détaillais car un sourire en coins apparu sur ses lèvres alors qu'il m'ouvrait les bras. Je me serrais contre lui, posant ma tête sur son torse pendant qu'il me berçait.

- Tu es fatiguée?

- Un peu.

- Tu veux rentrer chez toi?

- Pas tout de suite. J'aimerai te montrer quelque chose.

- A cette heure ci?

- C'est la meilleure heure. En plus, il faut en profiter tant qu'il ne neige plus.

- Si tu le dis.

- J'espère que cet après-midi n'a pas été trop dur pour toi.

- Dès que ça le devenait, je me concentrais sur mon éventuelle récompense.

- T'as l'air bien sûr de toi. Souriais-je en rencontrant son regard malicieux.

- J'ai rempli ma part du marché. J'ai été sage.

- Hum, c'est vrai.

- Alors? Qu'est-ce que je peux espérer? Tu rentres avec moi à l'hôtel?

- Oui, ça c'est certain, je n'ai aucune envie de rentrer seule chez moi quand je te sais en ville. Mais ça reste entre nous.

- Je ne dirais rien c'est juré. Souffla-t-il sur mes lèvres. Et pour le reste?

- Tu veux un avant goût?

- Oh oui, je t'en pris. Souriait-il à son tour.

Je me hissais alors sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser passionnément. Immédiatement, sa main remonta dans mes cheveux et les sensations que j'en retirais étaient jouissives. Il pris part à ce baiser aussi indécemment que moi, prenant entièrement possession de ma bouche. Enfin je rompais le contact et découvrait avec satisfaction qu'Edward mettait un instant avant de reprendre ses esprits.

- T'es sûre que tu ne préfères pas rentrer maintenant? Proposait Edward alors que je me détachais de lui.

- Certaine.

Je riais fasse à son air contrarié.

- Allez en voiture !

Une vingtaine de minute plus tard, nous arrivions sur le ponton de la rive est du Brooklyn Bridges. A cette heure là, les lieux étaient quasiment déserts. Le mélange des lumières de Manhattan en face de nous et de l'éclairage public tamisé de notre côté, donnait l'impression que l'eau s'était faite essence, avec ses émanations bleutées, vertes et violettes. De Brooklyn, l'île de Manhattan était flamboyante. Je m'approchais de la barrière, observant un moment ce spectacle. Edward prit place à côté de moi avant que je ne lui explique les raisons de notre venue ici.

- Tu sais que c'est le plus vieux pont suspendu de tous les États-Unis? Il a été construit dans les années 1880.

- Je l'ignorais.

- Ma mère adorait cette vue. C'est ce pont qui lui a donné envie de vivre à New York.

- Ah oui?

- Elle tenait un journal. Ce paysage est la première photo que l'on trouve dans ce journal. Cette ville représentait sûrement quelque chose d'idyllique pour elle quand était jeune. J'aime venir ici, c'est comme si j'étais plus proche d'elle.

Edward fixait la rambarde sans rien dire.

- Tu dois me trouver ridicule.

- Pas du tout. Je suis heureux que tu me fasses partager ce genre de chose.

Je lui prenais les mains et me rapprochais d'avantage de lui.

- Je voulais venir ici avec toi. Pour te montrer que … J'ai confiance en toi … jusqu'à un certain point certes, mais avec tous les efforts que tu as fait... Je ne peux plus ignorer le fait que tu as changé.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait du bien d'entendre ça.

Il m'attira à lui pour me prendre dans ses bras.

- De toute façon, commençait-il perdu dans mes cheveux, quoi qu'il arrive, quoi que l'on fasse, quelque soit les mois qui passent, on en reviens toujours là toi et moi. C'est comme si tu avais quelque chose sur ta peau et une autre sur la mienne, quand on se touche, ça fait de l'électricité.

- J'ai jamais vécu quelque chose d'aussi intense tu sais. C'est brûlant à l'intérieur.

- Si c'était à refaire j'en profiterais encore plus. C'était tellement bon, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avec personne d'autre … Rien que d'en parler je …

Il ne finit jamais cette phrase mais je savais exactement ce qu'il allait dire. Rien que d'en parler et la frustration refaisait surface. Peu importe la volonté que j'avais, ou les efforts que j'avais fournis pour ne plus être aussi dépendante de lui, même si je mettais des années à lui céder, le résultat resterait le même. C'était viscéral, il serait encré en moi à jamais. Cette sensation que l'on partageait dans nos moments intimes, cette électricité, cette pression dans mon estomac, les battements sourd et affolés de mon cœur, jamais je ne ressentirais ça avec un autre. J'en étais maintenant persuadé.

Le fait que nous nous soyons caché au début de notre relation, cet interdit permanent n'avait fait qu'amplifier cet effet de manque, l'excitation et la frustration de partager quelque chose d'aussi fort sans pouvoir le posséder. C'était comme une addiction, à lui, une addiction à ses caresses. Nous étions lié par un désir puissant que rien ne pourrait jamais effacer, ni le temps, ni l'attente. Le côté néfaste d'une addiction si profonde, c'était qu'elle était aussi puissante que destructrice. Si je me laissais aller à nouveau et qu'Edward me repoussait encore, jamais je ne m'en relèverais une seconde fois. La blessure sanglante qu'il avait creusé au fond de moi la première fois, ne tenait fermée que grâce à de minuscules et fragiles points de sutures. Un nouvel abandon ferait exploser tout ce que j'étais.

Nous rentrions tard à l'hôtel, et malgré toute la volonté que j'avais, je ne pu rester éveillée très longtemps. Edward vint se placer à côté de moi, ne n'arrivait même plus à ouvrir les yeux. Je me glissais lentement contre lui et sentie ses bras se refermer autour de moi. Après ça, je sombrais dans un sommeil profond.

***

**Edward POV**

Le reste de la semaine passa à une vitesse incroyable. Certains jours nous sortions dans New York et à chaque fois, à croire qu'ils nous surveillaient, nous tombions sur des amis de Bella. Impossible de rester en tête à tête. J'étais heureux de voir qu'elle me présentait maintenant comme son petit ami aux yeux de tous. C'était au moins ça. Depuis cette nuit de Noël nous nous étions beaucoup rapproché et je remarquais que Bella étais plus ouverte à moi. Le simple fait de me réveiller chaque jour auprès d'elle était déjà un cadeau. Les moments intenses que nous échangions chaque matin, quand nous restions toujours à la limite de notre excitation, ces moments où elle me laissait la touché aussi intimement, ils me rendaient dingue. C'était tellement bon, mais tellement frustrant à la fois. Nous repoussions toujours de plus en plus nos limites respectives. Bella repoussait toujours un peu plus ses inhibitions avec moi et je soupçonnais que te me rendre complètement accroc à ces matins, était aussi un jeu pour elle. Un jeu cruel mais tellement fort et intense. Quand nous étions chez elle, elle révisait et je la couvais du regard. Parfois j'essayais de la déconcentrer en l'embrassant dans le cou, en la serrant contre moi, parfois je parvenais à mes fins, parfois elle résistait. J'étais fou de cette fille et carrément en manque depuis toutes ces semaines sans une certaine libération. Mais je savais, je savais que Bella pourrait me demander n'importe quoi, d'attendre encore des mois peut-être, je ne pouvais plus rien lui refuser.

Finalement, le dernier jour arrivait. Je repartais tôt le lendemain matin pour Volterra. Nous avions prévu d'aller une fête organisée par l'académie où Bella étudiait. Mike serait là bien sûr. Apparemment lui et Jessica Stanley étaient maintenant ensemble mais je gardais quand même un œil sur lui. Il regardait toujours Bella avec une certaine envie quand il croyait que personne ne le regardait. J'espérais également profiter de la soirée pour convaincre Bella de revenir avec moi. Ses examens n'étaient que dans 10 jours. Elle avait largement je temps de rentrer avec moi pour passer quelques jours avec nous. Je n'avais plus abordé le sujet depuis mon arrivée et j'avais tout fait pour lui montrer ma patiente et ma dévotion, mais sur ce point, je ne lâcherai rien.

Nous arrivions en voiture sur les lieux de la soirée. La musique nous parvenait déjà de l'extérieur. J'ouvrais la porte à Bella et voyais immédiatement dans son regard qu'elle aurait préféré être ailleurs.

- Allez ma belle, courage. La fête du nouvel an est un rite de passage pour bien commencer l'année.

- Avec une gueule de bois? Soufflait-elle en prenant la main que je lui tendais.

- Avec de beaux souvenirs.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une fête pour avoir de bon souvenir. Cette semaine m'a suffit.

Je la berçais doucement contre moi.

- Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête?

- Parce que tu repars demain.

- Ça n'est pas obligé d'être un drame tu sais.

- Comment ça?

- Viens avec moi. Tu as les billets. Rien ne t'en empêche.

- Et mes examens tu les oublis?

- Tu pourras travailler à Volterra.

Elle me lançait un regard dubitatif.

- Je te promets que je serais sage. Je n'ai simplement pas envie qu'on se sépare tout de suite. Surtout qu'il te reste une semaine de vacance.

- Je …

- Bella ! Edward ! Vous êtes là ! Lançais Jessica derrière nous en arrivant aux bras de Mike.

Bella n'eus pas l'occasion de me donner sa réponse.

- Venez, il y a une ambiance terrible à l'intérieur ! Disait Mike et ouvrant la marche.

Bella me lançait un faible sourire avant de serrer sa main dans la mienne et nous entrions dans la fosse aux lions. Toute son école semblait être là, dans cette salle immense. Mike et Jessica nous laissèrent rapidement pour aller se faire photographier. Parfois, alors que nous marchions à travers la foule, Bella faisait signe à quelques visages familiers. Nous prenions un verre et restions un moment sans parler.

- Je vois que tu t'amuses bien.

- Pardon, soufflait-elle gênée, je réfléchissais.

- A quoi?

- A ton départ.

- Tu veux dire au nôtre?

- Edward. Disait-elle avec un regard accusateur. Ce n'est pas raisonnable.

- Et depuis quand nous sommes des gens raisonnable ma belle?

Je lui caressais la joue et elle baissait les yeux. Apparemment elle n'avait pas envie de rire. Je la serrais d'avantage contre moi en l'entraînant doucement jusqu'à la piste de danse. Elle se laissait faire sans broncher et nous commencions à bouger. Tout le long de la chanson, je susurrais quelques mots à son oreille. Je ne voyais pas son visage, elle s'était appuyée contre mon épaule visiblement morose. Je mesurais cependant l'impact de mes paroles en elle, par les frissons qui la secouaient régulièrement et la chaire de poule qui apparaissait sur ses bras.

- Tu es très belle ce soir. Encore plus que d'habitude si c'est possible.

- Merci.

- Bella, on n'est pas obligé de se séparer cette nuit.

- Je sais.

- Alors quoi?

- Je perds le contrôle à nouveau, ça me fait peur. La distance entre nous est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour reprendre mes esprits.

- Bella, tout ce que je demande c'est que tu te laisses aller.

- C'est de plus en plus dur te résister à la tentation.

- Raison de plus. On se fait du mal.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu veux me convaincre de venir avec toi.

- Non je dis ça parce que j'ai envie de te sentir trembler sous moi. J'ai envie de revoir l'expression de ton visage quand je te procure du plaisir, un réel plaisir, brûlant et intense. J'ai envie de t'entendre à nouveau gémir mon nom. J'ai envie de saisir ta peau perler de sueurs contre moi. J'ai envie d'être en toi.

J'avais soufflé tout ça le plus calmement possible, juste au creux de son oreille. Je la sentie vibrer de la tête au pied. Ensuite je respirais l'odeur de son cou et encore une fois elle tremblait. Il n'était que 23h00, mais je ne pouvais plus attendre, je voulais me retrouver enfin seule avec elle.

- Tu veux t'en aller?

- Déjà? Dis-t-elle surprise.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas venir à la base? Si tu ne veux pas venir avec moi demain, j'ai envie de passer un peu plus de temps seul avec toi.

- Tu as raison, on y va.

- Tu veux dire au revoir à tes amis?

- Non. Non, ça n'est pas nécessaire. Viens, on y va.

Je déposais un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, essayant d'en capturer la saveur, et nous quittions la soirée.

Nous rentrions chez elle, son appartement étant beaucoup plus près que le Plaza. Nous n'avions pas de temps à perdre. Je voulais être seul et pouvoir la cajoler à ma guise. Bella allumait immédiatement la télévision pour regarder la foule en délire en direct de Time Square. Je retirais ma veste et prenais place sur le canapé pendant que Bella se changeait. Quand elle me rejoint, elle portait ce tee-shirt de Kurt Cobain. Je reconnaissais ce tee-shirt, c'était celui-ci qu'elle portait lors de notre première conversation, dans la cuisine, chez mes parents. Je l'avais trouvé adorable ce soir là, sexy et innocente à la fois. C'était toujours le cas ce soir, elle était encore plus belle.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose?

- Non merci ça va. Viens par ici.

Je tirais sur son bras et elle tombait directement dans mes bras en riant.

- Alors Monsieur Cullen quelle sera votre résolution pour cette nouvelle année?

- Vous comblez de plaisir pendant des heures et des heures.

- Je suis sérieuse. Gronda-t-elle en me frappant l'épaule.

Alors je réfléchissais à la vraie réponse, pendant qu'elle levait ses beaux yeux chocolat vers moi.

- Trouver l'endroit auquel j'appartiens réellement.

- Humm … Des indices jusqu'ici?

- Quelques-uns.

- Comme?

_« Nous arrivons dans les dernières minutes de 2008 »_, disait le commentateur à la télévision.

- Cet endroit sera celui où tu seras. C'est la principale condition. Quand tu es là c'est comme si j'étais enfin chez moi.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens.

- C'est vrai? Tu sais à quel point l'idée de partir sans toi demain me révolte dans ce cas.

- Si on doit continuer cette relation il y aura toujours des moments où nous devrons nous quitter Edward.

- Je sais, mais ça n'est pas nécessairement le cas aujourd'hui si?

Elle ne répondait pas.

- Bella, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à te suivre. J'essaie, je fais tout ce que je peux pour te montrer à quel point j'ai changé mais rien n'y fait. A certains moments, on peut être si proche toi et moi et la seconde d'après tu peux être tellement distante. Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

- Je sais. C'est parce qu'au fond de moi il y a toujours cette voix qui me dit que tu finiras par me briser le cœur, que tu me briseras en milles morceaux. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir m'en relever une seconde fois.

Je reculais légèrement, saisissant son visage pour qu'elle me regarde. Son air perdu me frappa.

- J'ai fais ce que je pouvais pour te redonner confiance. Maintenant c'est a toi de prendre certain risque.

- Je ne sais pas comment faire. Je vois bien que tu fais des efforts mais je ne peux pas changer qui tu es vraiment.

- Qui je suis vraiment? Tu veux dire l'homme qui ne rêve que d'une chose à cet instant …. Toi. Toute entière. Peut importe le temps que ça prendra, ça, ça ne changera jamais … je sais que pour toi c'est pareil ma belle. L'électricité tu te souviens?

- Je ne pense qu'a ça … Souffla-t-elle.

- Alors laisse toi aller.

Je l'embrassais lentement en la basculant sur le canapé. J'essayais d'être le plus doux possible malgré l'urgence que je ressentais. J'espérais que cette fois, elle ne me repousserait pas. J'avais besoin de la sentir, de la toucher … J'étais en manque d'elle. Impossible de penser à autre chose que de lui faire l'amour. Lentement, doucement. Je voulais qu'elle s'abandonne complètement dans mes bras, comme avant. L'attente avait été trop longue et bien trop frustrante. Pour elle aussi, je le savais. Je le sentais à la façon dont elle agrippait ma nuque, à sa façon d'enrouler sa langue autour de la mienne, à la façon dont son souffle se saccadait quand ma main rencontrait son ventre. J'avais tellement attendu que j'avais l'impression de me consumer entièrement en explorant sa peau fragile, sous son tee-shirt. Elle tremblait sous mes caresses. Rien n'avait changé, mais elle retenait encore tellement de chose en elle.

- J'ai besoin de toi Bella. Maintenant. Je veux te sentir.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, je replongeais de nouveau sur sa bouche, mes mains se faisant plus pressante sur elle. J'attrapais sa cuisse pour la remonter autour de moi, pour la sentir au plus près. Quand elle sentie mon désir au creux de ses jambes, elle gémissait en se dégageant de mes lèvres. J'en profitais pour parcourir son cou, habilement, laissant ma langue remonter jusqu'au lobe de son oreille que je suçais. Quand elle commençait à déboutonner ma chemise, je me stoppais, me délectant de ce geste délicat. Bella avait l'air concentré sur sa tache. Ses yeux parcouraient mon torse avant même qu'elle n'ose me toucher.

- T'es sure de toi? Demandais-je. Parce que je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir encore la volonté d'arrêter dans quelques minutes.

- J'en envie de toi.

C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Je fondais de nouveau sur ses lèvres, après qu'elle ait repoussé ma chemise. Ensuite tout s'accéléra. Je ne voulais pas la prendre sur ce canapé pour nos retrouvailles. Pas comme ça. Je la forçais à se lever et nous continuions à nous embrasser tout en marchant vers sa chambre. Elle reculait à mesure que j'avançais, maintenant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ses mains qui remontaient de ma taille, glissant sur mes côtes, pour finir sur mon torse, ses petites mains fines... Je ne tenais plus. Je la plaquais contre le mur, juste à côté de la porte de sa chambre et tenait fermement ses poignets au dessus de sa tête. Dévorant de nouveau son cou, je remontais une de ses cuisses contre moi. Quand je libérais ses mains, elle se souleva en même temps que je l'attrapais et Bella enroulait ses jambes autour de moi. Je lui aurais fait l'amour sur ce mur si j'avais pu, mais je me devais d'être patient. La nuit était encore longue.

Alors nous entrions dans sa chambre et je la couchais sur son lit sans qu'elle ne se détache de moi. Rapidement je lui retirai son tee-shirt et je découvrais ses seins. Sa poitrine si parfaitement délicate. Ne tenant plus, je les entourais de mes mains, les massant, les palpant sans retenue. Aussi fermes et chauds que dans mes souvenirs. Elle gémissait en fermant les yeux pour se laisser aller aux sensations que je lui procurais. Quand ma langue vint titiller ses mamelons, la chaire de poule envahissait sa peau et elle resserrait encore plus ses jambes autour de moi. Je laissais ma main voyager sur son ventre qui se contractait sur mon passage et j'arrêtais ma course sur sa partie intime, au dessus de sa culotte. Je m'appliquais à lui faire du bien pour qu'elle soit totalement disposer à me recevoir par la suite, mais j'en voulais plus. Je voulais la sentir. Alors je lui retirais son sous-vêtement le faisant glisser le long de ses jambes fines. Nous ne nous étions pas lâché du regard pendant toute la manœuvre. A sa grande surprise, je ne revins pas me placer au dessus d'elle, mais je plongeais à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, lui arrachant un râle de surprise. Je sentie ses mains se refermer dans mes cheveux en deux poignées alors que ma langue jouait déjà avec sa peau fragile. Elle irradiait de chaleur alors que je cajolais sa partie la plus sensible de petits cercles humides. Parfois je la prenais entièrement dans ma bouche, ma tête bourdonnant déjà de ses gémissements de plus en plus intense. Ma langue titillait ensuite son entrer, mon pouce caressant toujours son clitoris. Elle était toujours aussi divine quand elle s'abandonnait. Notre passion commune l'un pour l'autre était encore bien présente et ce soir, plus que jamais, nous étions affamé l'un de l'autre.

- Stop. Stop. Arrête. Je ne veux pas jouïr avant toi. Haletait-elle, ses joues rougies de plaisir.

Alors je revenais sur vers elle, à quatre pattes sur le lit et Bella entreprit de me débarrasser de mon pantalon. D'abord la ceinture, je passais la main dans ses cheveux pendant quelle faisait glisser le vêtement de mes jambes. Je finissais de le retirer avant de me replacer en face d'elle. Puis mon caleçon. Enfin libre. Mon membre tendu pointa en face d'elle et Bella releva les yeux vers moi, comme intimidée. Je lui souriait et l'embrassais pour lui prouver qu'à ce moment, elle n'avait aucune raison d'éprouver une quelconque gêne face à moi. Alors elle embrassait doucement le bout de mon sexe et je tremblais de tout mon être. Elle me prenait entièrement dans sa bouche ensuite, accompagnant la chaleur de ses lèvres autour de moi à sa main qui me massait en rythme. Elle accélérait, mêlant ses gémissements aux miens. Je perdais la raison.

_« 10, 9, 8, ... »_, captais-je dans le salon. Nous avions laissé la télé allumée.

Ne tenant plus je la faisais basculer sur le dos. Nous nous retrouvions l'un sur l'autre à nous observer avec envie.

_« 4, 3, 2, 1 … BONNE ANNEE NEW YORK ! »_

Elle remonta ses jambes autour de moi et enfin, j'entrais en elle dans un long soupir de plaisir que nous partagions. J'appréhendais enfin sa chaleur humide en profondeur et bougeait en elle, toujours plus loin. C'était tellement bon après tout ce temps. Puis soudainement, elle changeait de position, se mettant sur le ventre. Je souriais intérieurement. Ma main caressait doucement son dos, jusqu'à l'arrondie de ses fesses. Je m'allongeais sur elle. Nos mains s'enlacèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Ses beaux cheveux bruns étaient étalés sur l'oreiller et je ne voyais plus que son profil maintenant. Sa peau n'avait jamais été aussi brûlante et j'entrais de nous en elle, mes mouvements se faisant plus pressants. Nous ne pouvions pas être aussi proche qu'à cet instant. Mon torse contre son dos, dans ce mouvement incessant de va et viens, toujours plus fort, toujours plus loin, toujours plus intense. L'extase. Nous étions en sueur tous les deux mais impossible de ralentir la cadence qu'elle m'imposait avec ses fesses. La fin était proche. Alors que ses gémissements résonnaient encore plus fort dans la chambre, Bella se contractait tout entière autour de moi. Son cri étouffé dans l'oreiller et ses doigts se crispants autour des miens, ne fit qu'amplifier mon propre plaisir. Un dernier coup de rein et j'étais finis. Je me déversais en elle, relâchant tous mes muscles pour retomber sur elle. Ma tête reposant dans sa nuque, nous étions tous les deux à bout de souffle. Nous restions un long moment dans cette position, sans un mot. A la fin, je caressais ses cheveux, ajustant ma respiration à la sienne. En totale symbiose.

- Bonne année. Souffla-t-elle enfin.

- Bonne année. Souriais-je en embrassant sa tempe.

Je roulais sur le côté en la ramenant immédiatement contre moi. Je ne pouvais pas encore la lâcher. Bella ne disait rien, elle se laissait faire dans mes bras.

- Ça va? Demandais-je au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

- Oui, pardonne-moi, j'étais simplement entrain de me dire que …

- Quoi?

- Que je ne savais pas comment j'avais fait pour me passer de ça si longtemps.

- Tu es vraiment têtue si tu veux mon avis.

Elle riait légèrement.

- C'est vrai aussi.

- Ça m'a fait tellement de bien de te retrouver Bella, j'embrassais ses cheveux, dire que je vais devoir te laisser partir à nouveau.

- A propos de ça …

Elle s'extirpait de mes bras pour ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de chevet.

- Tu reconnais ça? Faisait-elle en me mettant une enveloppe sous le nez.

- Tes billets? Qu'est-ce que tu …

- Je pense que je vais peut-être les utiliser plus tôt que prévu.

- Humm … Tu essais de me piéger? Qu'est-ce qui t'as fais changer d'avis?

- En fait, c'est ce que tu as dit sur le fait de prendre des risques. C'est à mon tour de faire des efforts pour que ça marche entre nous maintenant.

- Tu rentres avec moi? Vraiment?

Bella se contenta de me renvoyer un sourire radieux et je l'emprisonnais de nouveau dans mes bras pour la couvrir de baisers.

* * *

Un chapitre que vous avez attendu plus longtemps que prévu, on fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie ...

J'attend vos réactions sur leurs retrouvailles avec impatience ! ^^ L'attente a été longue et j'espère que leur frustration s'est bien fait sentir !

Je précise que le petit "interview" de Charlie à Edward est largement inspiré d'un interview réel que j'ai lu, d'un chanteur que j'apprécie. J'ai trouvé qu'il collait bien à la situation.

Une seule chanson dans ce chapitre **_Never Think_**, que l'on ne présente plus ...

**Le teaser de la semaine** : http://www[.]youtube[.]com/watch?v=HdXvQogVwws

Autre chose** Beautiful Disaster a aussi un blog** : http://twilightfic-bd[.]skyblog[.]com/

N'hésitez pas à y faire un tour, vous y retrouverez tous les teaser et la playlist complète !

A bientôt pour la suite !

Et meilleurs voeux à tous pour cette nouvelle année.


	14. BACK TO THE BEGINING

**CHAPITRE XIV**

**BACK TO THE BEGINING**

***

_[__**Hoppipôlla**__ – Sigur Ros]_

Quand la Volvo empruntait ce chemin tortueux, le paysage mefrappait et ça, malgré le changement de saison. Je connaissais ce décor. Une drôle de sensation remontait en moi pour rester coincée dans ma gorge. De l'appréhension? J'étais heureuse de retrouver Volterra, chaque image me renvoyait à cet été et aux choses merveilleuses que j'avais vécu. Aux pires choses aussi. J'avais l'impression de revenir dans le passé, comme un nouveau départ. Tout ici m'étais familier, comme si je n'étais jamais partie. Edward me prit la main, me sortant ainsi de ma contemplation.

- Ça va?

- Oui, pourquoi?

- Je sais pas, tu n'as rien dis depuis qu'on a quitté l'aéroport. Tu es fatiguée?

- Non, je sais pas … Je suis anxieuse.

- Anxieuse? Bella, tout le monde est ravis que tu sois là. Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne connaissais pas déjà ma famille.

- Je sais, mais je suis partie tellement vite. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de dire au revoir.

- S'il y a quelqu'un à blâmer pour ça, c'est moi. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

- C'est juste étrange de revenir ici. Il y a encore quelques mois, avant que tu ne reviennes, j'étais persuadée que jamais je ne reviendrais ici.

- Ça me fait bizarre à moi aussi de te voir là. Mais dans le bon sens du terme. Il resserra son emprise autour de mes doigts et me sourit.

- Je suis tellement content que tu ais accepté de m'accompagner.

- Et toi et moi … On est …

Je cherchais le mot exact qui pourrait définir ce qu'Edward et moi étions, mais il finissait ma phrase avant moi.

- Un couple? Sourit-il. Il me semble oui.

- Ils le savent?

- Tu crois vraiment que partir à New York pour une femme laisse un quelconque doute sur la nature de la relation en question?

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils en pense?

- Tu as peur qu'ils ne t'apprécient plus maintenant que nous ne nous cachons plus?

Il riait.

- Au moins ça t'amuse …

- Bella, ne soit pas ridicule. Ma famille t'adore, le fait que l'on soit réellement ensemble maintenant n'y changera rien. Tant que je suis heureux et que je me comporte correctement avec toi, ils sont heureux. C'est moi qui devrait m'inquiéter tu sais?

- Pourquoi ça?

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Moi en revanche, ils m'attendent tous au tournant. Je n'ai jamais présenté quelqu'un officiellement et le peu de ce qu'ils savent de mes relations passées sont des aventures sans lendemain. Rajoute à ça le fait que tu es parties à cause de moi à la base … Si jamais je déconne, Alice me sauteras à la gorge cette fois. C'est elle qui m'en a voulu le plus après ton départ.

- C'est vrai?

- Elle ne m'a plus adressé la parole pendant plusieurs jours après ça.

- Mais vous êtes si proche.

- Raison de plus. Je l'ai déçu elle aussi.

- Je n'avais jamais réalisé que la situation avait dû être difficile pour toi aussi.

- Être confronté à ses erreurs n'est jamais une chose agréable.

Sa voix s'était faite plus sombre. Je l'observais un moment, il conduisait en serrant le volant plus que nécessaire. Oui, il avait dû payer le prix de ses erreurs lui aussi. J'aurais voulu lui assurer que je lui avais pardonné et qu'il n'avait plus à se sentir coupable de quoiquesesoit mais je ne trouvais pas les mots justes. Alors je portais le dos de sa main à mes lèvres pour y déposer un baiser. Edward me sourit en se détendant un peu et nous prenions le dernier virage.

- Nous y voilà.

Je le lâchais du regard et découvrais le domaine Cullen à travers la fenêtre de la voiture. Ma gorge se serra à nouveau. Chaque détail de cet environnement portait avec lui son flot d'émotion et de souvenir. La plupart de ces souvenirs, je les avais refoulé mais maintenant que j'étais là, toutes ces choses, même les plus insignifiantes, jaillissaient dans mon esprit. J'inspirais profondément en découvrant l'imposante bâtisse qui avait été mon refuge il y a quelques mois. Tellement de choses avaient changé depuis. J'avais changé.

Edward se garait dans l'allée en face de la terrasse, à l'emplacement même où le taxi m'avait déposé à mon arrivée, la première fois. Tous ces signes m'indiquait un retour aux sources. Là où tout avait commencé. C'était presque surréaliste. Il coupait le contact et sortait, moi je restais figée à l'intérieur du véhicule. J'espérais vraiment que les personnes qui vivaient ici n'allaient pas m'en vouloir de m'être enfuie comme une voleuse il y a quelques mois. La portière à côté de moi s'ouvrait et Edward me couvait du regard. Il n'était pas dupe de mon état émotionnel.

- Prête ?

- Je suis pas sûre …

- Allez, arrêtes de faire l'enfant, tu veux.

Il me tira hors du véhicule et je me retrouvais prisonnière de ses bras. Edward parvint à capter mon attention quand il me bloqua entre lui et la voiture.

- Tout va bien se passer. Répétait-il.

- Je sais.

- Ça sera encore mieux qu'avant.

- Tu n'as pas peur que l'on perde cette étincelle entre nous maintenant qu'on n'a plus à se cacher?

- C'est ça qui te fais peur? Tu as peur que notre relation ne soit plus aussi existante qu'avant?

- L'interdit est toujours plus excitant.

- Hum …

Alors Edward s'empara avidement de mes lèvres, ses mains fourrageant déjà dans mes cheveux. Il me pressa au plus près contre son corps et sa langue pénétra ma bouche sans en demander l'accès. Je fondais littéralement devant cette attaque des plus intense sur la bouche. Quand je retrouvais mesesprits, je prenais part à ce baiser passionné. Quand un gémissement impatient m'échappa, Edward s'éloignaitde moi avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

- Alors? Rassurée …

Je bafouillais quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Edward riait et m'attira de nouveau à lui. Il chuchota à mon oreille :

- Tu m'exciteras toujours ma belle.

Et mon cerveau finissait de se liquéfier.

- Vous comptez entrer un jour? Lançait une voix provenant de l'entrée.

Cette voix … Je repris immédiatement mes esprits et Edward me prit la main avant que je ne confirme ma pensé par le visuel.

- Alice … Soufflais-je.

Elle et Jasper nous observaient sur le pas de la porte. Nous nous avancions vers eux, mains dans la mains, heureusement qu'Edward était là. Le visage figé de mon amie qui me regardait approcher ne me rassurait pas. Elle, qui était toujours si expansive. Edward, lui ne se détachait pas de son sourire, comme s'il savait quelque chose que j'ignorais encore. Une fois que nous étions à leur hauteur, Alice et moi nous regardions sans un mot. Ce silence était entrainde me rendre dingue. J'étais mal à l'aise.

- Bonjour belle étrangère. Disait-elle enfin.

- Alice je …

Avant que je n'ai pu dire quoique se soit de plus, ce petit lutin maléfique me serrait contre elle en riant. Je mis un instant avant de réaliser ce qui était entrain de se passer. Elle s'était jouée de moi.

- Tu m'as fais peur … Soufflais-je en lui rendant son étreinte.

- Je sais, tu verrais ta tête.

- C'est pas drôle.

Se fût ensuite au tour de Jasper de me prendre contre lui.

- Bienvenue à la maison Bella. Tu ena mis du temps à revenir.

- Je sais. Pardonnez-moi. Je suis contente de vous revoir aussi.

- C'est bon de te revoir.

Je lui sourisavant qu'Alice ne me reprenne contre elle. Cette fois je riais de bon cœur et toute mon anxiété s'évaporait.

- J'avais tellement peur que vous m'en vouliez d'être partie. Avouais-je en me détachant d'elle pour la regarder.

- Tu crois que je serais revenue de Milan en urgence en pleine période d'examen si je t'en voulais. Et puis, je te considère déjà comme ma petite sœur alors …

- Et si on rentrait? On a une maison chauffée, il faut en profiter. Proposait Jasper en s'avançant déjà vers la villa.

Alice m'entraînait par la main dans sa suite alors que je tenais encore celle d'Edward de l'autre main.

- Tu vas la lâcher oui ! Grondait Alice en direction de son frère. Tu l'as eu pour toi tout seul pendant toute une semaine. C'est mon tour maintenant !

Edward me lâcha presque à contre-cœur et je lui souris gentiment en m'éloignant avec sa sœur.

- Où sont tous les autres? Demandais-je quand on entraitdans le vestibule.

- Ils ne sont pas là pour le moment. Ils nous rejoindront ce soir.

- Oh … Soufflais-je presque déçue.

- Viens, on va s'installer dans le salon en bas.

- Il y a un salon en bas?

- J'en reviens pas, commençait Jasper, tu as habité ici plus d'un mois et il y a encore des pièces dont tu ignores l'existence !

- Hey ! On n'a pas tous la chance d'habiter dans un palace !

Il riait en descendant les premières marches. Alice m'entraînait toujours derrière elle à une allure folle. J'avais peur de trébucher dans l'escalier, aussi je fixais mes pieds attentivement. Quand Alice me lâchait enfin la main, dans les dernières marches, jerelevaisles yeux du sol.

- Surprise !

Je restais sans voix. Scotchée. Ils étaient tous là. Carlisle et Esmé. Emmett et Rosalie. Ils m'attendaient tous en bas. Je secouais la tête, gênée, réalisant qu'ils m'avaient préparé une petite fête pour mon arrivée. En regardant Edward je devinais qu'il avait été au courant de tout depuis le départ. Je n'eus pas le temps de lui faire payer cependant, car Carlisle et Esmé furent les premiers à m'accueillir.

- Excuse Alice, disait Carlisle en me saluant, quand elle a une idée en tête, il est impossible de lui faire changer d'avis.

- Je m'en doute.

- Comment vas-tu Bella?

- Très bien. Je suis heureuse d'être ici.

- Nous aussi.

- Oh Bella.

Esmé me prit chaleureusement dans ses bras.

- C'est bon de te retrouver.

Je retrouvais l'odeur rassurante de celle qui s'était tant occupée de moi. Ça ne devait être que l'odeur de shampooing mais pour moi c'était la sienne. Je me sentais bien et aimée. C'était Esmé tout simplement. Elle était une mère pour chacun de nous et j'étais fière de faire partie de ce cercle familial. Le temps qu'elle se détache de moi et j'étais soulevée du sol et tournoyais, entourée de deux gros bras incroyablement musclés.

_« Emmett... »_, pensais-je en souriant.

Quand il me reposait, j'en avais presque le tournis.

- Je suis trop content. Ta répartie bien placée me manquait.

- Ouais bah prépare-toi bien, je te laisse une heure avant de commencer leshostilité mon vieux.

Il partait en éclat de rire.

- Enfin, la relève arrive !

- Rose !

Je la serrais contre moi. Rosalie, bien que plus discrète que les autres, me glissa quelques mots à l'oreille.

- Tu nous as manqué.

- Vous aussi.

- Bien et si on mangeait, disait Esmé, vous devez être affamés.

Je découvraisalors une table remplis de divers gâteaux, tous plus appétissants les un que les autres, accompagnés de café et de jus de fruit en tout genre.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû …

- Arrêtes. Commençait Alice. C'est la fête !

Ilsprirent tous place sur les canapés et je restais un moment en me demandant où je devais m'installer. Comme à chaque fois que je ne savais pas où était ma place, deux bras forts m'entouraient la taille. Je me relâchais, appuyant mon dos contre le torse d'Edward. Je réalisais aussitôt que peu importe l'endroit où j'étais, ma vraie place était toujours la même, dans ses bras. Je faisais courir ma main sur sa nuque dans un soupir de contentement et il embrassaitdoucement ma joue.

- C'est miiignon ! Criait Emmett avec ce ton que l'on prend pour taquiner les jeunes couples, trop tactiles.

- Regarde-les. Gloussa Alice dans l'oreille de sa mère.

Et là, j'étais gênée. Je réalisais que tout ce petit monde ne nous avait jamais vu avoir ce genre de geste l'un envers l'autre. Je me sentais déjà rougir.

- Trop Miignon !! SurenchériJasper.

- La ferme. Lança Edward en me relâchant pour aller s'asseoir avec sa famille.

J'allaism'installer à côté de lui en essayant de ne pas agir comme ces nouveaux couples qui n'arrêtent pas de se tripoter sans arrêt en publique. Esmé me servait un café et Rosalie une part de gâteau et l'attention se détachait enfin d'Edward et moi.

- Alors comment se passe les études Bella? Demandait Esmé.

- J'ai beaucoup de travail. C'était d'ailleurs la seule condition pour que je vienne cette semaine. Que je puisse travailler !

Je lançais un regard inquisiteur à Edward, qui bizarrement, semblait se noyer dans son verre de jus l'orange.

- Ah, tu veux dire que la condition c'était que mon frère ne t'arrache pas tes vêtements H 24 ! LançaitfièrementEmmett.

Alice pouffa dans son café.

- Emmett. Le sermonna sa mère.

- Bah quoi?

- Toujours aussi fin à ce que je vois, lui répondis-je, dans ton monde je suppose que ça veux dire ça …

- Dans mon monde?

- Oui, tu sais, celui des gros boulets !

- 10 minutes, disait Jasper en regardant sa montre, tu me dois 20 $ !

- C'est pas juste. Disait Rosalie en lui tendant le billet.

- On avait parié sur le temps que ça vous prendrais pour commencer à vous massacrer verbalement.

- J'avais parié un quart d'heure. M'expliquait Rosalie.

- Un quart d'heure, m'étonnais-je, avec Emmett?

- Je suis amoureuse que veux tu … J'ai de l'espoir …

Je riais devant son air dépité quand elle passait la main dans les cheveux de son homme qui lui, était déjà passé à autre chose. Les conversations reprirent et la fatigue du voyage et du décalage horaire me rattrapait. Carlisle fût le premier à remarquer que je piquais honteusement du nez.

- Et si nous vous laissions aller vous reposer un peu avant le dîner?

- Oui, où avais-je la tête ! Disait Esmé. Après un si long voyage.

Edward et moi nous levions, suivis de Carlisle et Esmé.

- Nous t'avons préparé ton ancienne chambre si tu veux.

- Heu … Oui … Merci.

Je remarquais le regard presque anxieux d'Edward. Comment allais-je amener la chose?

- A moins que tu ne souhaite rester au poolhouse, avec Edward. Finissait-elle en voyant mon embarras. Je n'étais pas certaine.

- Pfff question idiote ! Pouffait Emmett en recevant immédiatement une claque sur le crâne de Rose.

Et juste comme ça, je redevenais toute rouge. Heureusement, Edward vint à mon secours en enserrant ma taille d'un bras.

- Emmett la ferme, lui disait sérieusement Edward, le pool ira très bien Esmé. Merci.

- Bien, très bien. Excusez-moi les enfants, j'ai encore du mal à vous voir automatiquement comme un couple tous les deux. C'est nouveau. Mais je suis tellement contente pour toi Edward. Bella est une fille en or.

- J'ai de la chance aussi. Soufflais-je timidement.

- Certes. Mais mon fils revient de plus loin que toi.

Edward roula des yeux avant de m'entrainer en arrière.

- On dîne à 20h dans le salon principal. Nous informait Carlisle. Monsieur Delani et sa fille seront là.

- Tanya sera là? Demanda Edward avec une certaine appréhension dans la voix.

- Oui, nous les avons rencontré en ville l'autre jours et Tanya nous a rappelé qu'il y a bien longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas tous retrouvé autour d'une table.

Mes yeux faisaient des vas et viens entre Edward et sa mère comme si je regardais un match de tennis. Je surprenais même Aliceentrain de se mettre un doigt dans la bouche pour imiter un vomissement. Rosalie se retenait de rire.

- Elle était là au 4 juillet … Répondait-il, l'air sombre.

- Ce qui fait 6 mois Edward. Voyons. Cette jeune fille a toujours été très **(polis) **polie. Lui lançait Esmé, sans comprendre la réaction défensive de son fils.

- On y va ? Me dit gentiment Edward en me tirant derrière lui.

- Bella, n'oublie pas, commençait Alice, dès demain on se fait une après-midi entre fille.

- Il faut aussi que vous veniez voir notre maison. Me disait Rosalie.

- Vous avez déménagé?

- Bon, écoutez … Bella fera ce que vous voudrez demain. Pour le moment, on y va. Lançait Edward légèrement irrité.

- Possessif avec ça. Lançait Jasper en donnant un coup de coude à Emmett.

Edward leur lançait un regard noir.

- C'est pas moi qui l'ai dit. Se justifiait Emmett en levant les mains.

Finalement nous réussissions à nous échapper, mais au lieu de quitter la maison, nous montions les escaliers.

- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Me dit Edward.

- Ah oui? Demandais-je surprise. En quel honneur?

- Pour te prouver que je te laisserais travailler, de temps en temps.

- De temps en temps … Répétais-je, levant un sourcil.

- Faut pas trop m'en demander non plus.

Je riais encore quand nous nous arrêtions devant une pièce qui m'étais familière.

- Le bureau de Carlisle?

- Le lieu était une proposition d'Esmé.

Il se plaçait entre moi et la porte.

- Le reste était de moi. Avant d'entrer je veux que tu saches que j'essayais de bien faire alors soit indulgente d'accord. Ne te fâche pas.

- Tu n'as pas l'air très sûr de ton coup, on dirait?

- A 50% seulement.

Alors il ouvrait la porte et m'entraînait au fond de la pièce. J'admirais les finitions raffinées d'Esmé dans cette pièce que j'avais aidé à restaurer. J'étais tellement dans la contemplation de son travail que quand nous passionsdans une autre pièce, j'étaisdésorienté.

- Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il y avait une porte ici.

- En fait, elle était condamnée jusqu'ici.

Nous passions un petit couloir avant d'arriver à une autre porte.

- C'est un vrai labyrinthe ton truc.

- On y est. Prête?

Je hochais la tête et il ouvrait la petite porte blanche, tout en regardant ma réaction. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air confiant. Quand je découvrais sa surprise, je restais sans voix. Lui et sa mère m'avaient aménagé un petit atelier de peinture. La pièce était propre et lumineuse. Un chevalet, soutenant une toile neuve, était posé au fond de la pièce. Sur le côté, contre le mur, une table remplie d'accessoires de peinture, pinceaux, chiffons et autres, avait été installée.

- Edward, c'est magnifique. Pourquoi aurais-je été contrariée? Soufflais-je, émue.

- En fait, tout ce que tu vois là était dans l'atelier de ta mère.

Ma gorge se serra.

- Comme il n'est pas bien isolé et que la lumière n'y était pas bonne, on a pensé à tout déplacer. Mais, je ne savais pas si ça te dérangerais ou pas que l'on touche à cette pièce.

J'avançais dans la pièce en sentant le regard anxieux d'Edward posé sur moi. Il était resté à l'entrée. Ma main glissa sur la table, caressant les pinceaux.

- C'est …

- Tu m'en veux?

- C'est magnifique Edward. Viens.

Je lui tendais la main pour lui dire de me rejoindre. Il avança doucement jusqu'à moi et entoura timidement ma taille. Je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Merci. Soufflais-je sur ses lèvres.

- Ça me rassure … il y a autre chose.

Il allait de l'autre côté de la pièce. Sur le mur opposé, une grande toile était recouverte d'un drap. Il retira doucement le drap et je retrouvais mon tableau. Celui que j'avais peint avant de partir. Celui qui représentait ma mère.

- On a pensé qu'il serait mieux ici que dans le noir. Il est très réussi. Esmé en a même versé une larme en le voyant.

Je souris légèrement. Revoir le visage de ma mère n'était plus aussi pénible qu'avant. Je retrouvais les bras d'Edward quientourait mes épaules et je laissais aller ma tête contre son torse. Il embrassait mes cheveux.

- Elle est belle**. **Ajoutait-il.

- Je sais. Répondais-je**,** toujours dans la contemplation de mon œuvre.

- Le portrait avec Charlie est toujours en bas. On le remontera aussi si tu veux.

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Merci Edward.

Je me serrais d'avantage contre lui et nous restions encore quelques minutes à regarder le tableau en silence.

***

Quand je retrouvais l'atmosphère paisible du pool, une foule de souvenir jaillissait dans ma tête. Je me figeais à l'entrée, observant les lieux comme si c'était la première fois que je les découvrais. Edward passait devant moi en posant les valises que nous avions été récupérer dans le coffre de la voiture juste avant. Il allumait quelques lampes avant de se rendre compte que je n'avais pas bougé.

- Tu peux entrer, tu sais. Dit-il en souriant.

J'aurais voulu être plus naturelle, mais je n'avais pas mesuré l'ampleur émotionnelle de ce retour aux sources. J'étais complètement hébétée.

- Ça va?

- Oui, c'est juste que ça me fait bizarre de revenir ici. Il s'y est passé tellement de chose.

Il vint vers moi pour m'enlacer.

- Arrête de penser aux mauvaises choses. Il y en a eu pas mal de bonnes aussi tu te souviens?

Edward commençait alors à explorer mon cou avec ses lèvres.

- Par là bas... Disait-il en désignant le lit.

Je me détendais immédiatement.

- C'est vrai. Admis-je en souriant.

Je voyais très bien où il voulait en venir.

- Alors détend toi d'accord. C'est dans le passé tout ça.

- Tu as raison.

Soudain il me soulevait du sol, m'arrachant un cri de surprise, pour aller me déposer sur le lit. Je riais encore quand il s'allongeait au dessus de moi en me couvrant de baisers, toujours plus poussés.

- Tu n'as pas eu ton compte à New York? Plaisantais-je.

- Tu rigoles. Après cette longue période sans rien, je vais mettre un moment avant d'être rassasié de toi. En admettant que je le sois un jour.

- Tu es trop gourmand. Riais-je.

Il déboutonnait déjà les premiers boutons de mon chemisier, quand sa langue jouait déjà avec le lobe de mon oreille, déclenchant chez moi des frissons frénétiques.

- Pourquoi? Tu n'aimes pas. Sourit-il en remontant délibérément sa main le long de ma cuisse.

- Tu connais la réponse.

- Hum … J'espère la connaître.

Une fois ma chemise ouverte il admirait ma poitrine avec envie. Moi, je lui caressais les cheveux en me laissant cajoler. Sa main remonta du plat de mon ventre jusqu'au creux de ma poitrine avant qu'il ne m'embrasse à nouveau. Quand il libérait mes lèvres pour replonger dans mon cou, une question laissé en suspend me revint à l'esprit.

- Pourquoi tu sembles si mal à l'aise à l'idée que Tanya vienne dîner?

Ses lèvres se figèrent immédiatement.

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça maintenant Bella.

- Pourquoi?

- Tu veux vraiment parler de mon ex quand je m'apprête à te faire l'amour? Disait-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je croyais que ça n'était pas sérieux entre vous.

- Mais ça ne l'était pas !

- Alors dit moi.

Il soupira longuement dans mon cou avant de rouler sur le côté. Je me redressais sur le coude pour le regarder. Edward semblait déjà à des années lumières de moi.

- C'est juste que … Tanya fait partie de mon ancienne vie. Avant toi. Elle fait partie de ces erreurs que je préférerais oublier.

- Elle ne doit pas être si terrible que ça si tes parents l'ont invité à dîner.

- Tu ne la connais pas. C'est une manipulatrice de premier ordre. Elle savait qu'en disant ça à Esmé et Carlisle, ils l'inviteraient. C'est pour ça qu'Aro l'avait choisie à la base.

- Qui est Aro?

Pendant une faction de seconde, un voile étrange passa sur son visage.

- Peu importe, l'important c'est qu'elle fasse ça pour m'atteindre. Elle ne supporte pas qu'on la rejette. Ça ne lui arrive pas souvent d'ailleurs.

- Comment ça t'atteindre?

- Je sais pas, m'entraîner à nouveau dans la routine passée. Celle où on était sans arrêtentrain de … Tu sais …

- Je sais … C'est bon, j'ai pas besoin de dessin. Répondis-je en baissant les yeux.

- C'est toi qui a voulu savoir Bella.

Il caressait ma joue pour retrouver mon regard.

- Je sais.

- Je crois qu'elle a toujours eu plus de sentiments envers moi qu'elle ne me le laissait entendre.

- Mais … Maintenant enfin …

- Quoi?

- Tu n'as plus envie de … Avec elle … Enfin tu vois?

- Bella, tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire de ce côté là.

- T'es sûr? Dit-le moi si je dois m'inquiéter.

- Tu es adorable tu le sais ça. Sourit-il.

- Je vois pas le rapport.

- Je ne choisirais pas Tanya. Je suis avec toi. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis dans une relation sérieuse. Ça risque pas de changer et surtout pas ce soir. Alors arrêtes de te poser autant de question.

- Je voulais juste m'en assurer c'est tout.

- Tu es jalouse?

Son sourire n'avait de cesse de s'élargir. J'aurais voulu me faire toute petite.

- Tu veux qu'on reparle de Mike? Lançais-je fièrement.

Comme prévu, Edward perdit immédiatement cette expression agaçante.

- 1 partout d'accord...

Nous contemplions le plafond un moment avant que je ne remarque qu'il avait l'air plus pensif que moi. Alors je montais à califourchon sur ses hanches, posant mes mains de chaque côté de son visage. Les siennes vinrent se poser automatiquement sur mes hanches pour me maintenir en place. Ses mains qui déviaient déjà sur mes fesses. Je rapprochais mon visage du sien et parlais doucement sur sa bouche.

- Sinon … Où est-ce qu'on en était? Demandais-je avec un petit sourire malicieux.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu me le rappel. Répondait-il avec une lueur que je lui connaissais bien dans le regard.

Je l'embrassais avidement. Les mouvements que j'exerçais maintenant contre lui ne laissaient aucun doute sur la suite des évènements. Nous partions tous les deux en éclats de rires et nous reprenions là où je nous avais interrompus.

***

- Bella? Bella … Il faut y aller.

- Humm … Marmonnais-je les yeux clos.

- Je m'extirpais difficilement d'un profond sommeil pour découvrir le visage parfait qui était au-dessus de moi.

- Réveil-toi. Ils nous attendent.

- Combien de temps j'ai dormis ?

- Deux heures à peu près. Je te conseille aussi fortement de t'habiller, ajoutait-il avec un petit sourire.

Je réalisais alors que j'étais encore nue sous les draps.

- Humm, je me frottais les yeux comme si ça avait pu m'aider à me lever, où sont mes vêtements ?

- Bonne question.

Edward se concentrait un instant en refaisant les gestes qu'il avait fait un peu plus tôt en me déshabillant. Un sourire se dessinait sur mes lèvres quand j'admirais sa technique de reconstitution des faits.

- Un peu partout autour du lit je suppose.

Je m'extirpais enfin du lit et rassemblait tous mes vêtements. Pendant que je les enfilais, je surprenais le regard insistant qu'il posait sur moi.

- Tu es sûr que tu veux que je m'habille? Soufflais-je taquine.

- Ne me tente pas.

- On pourrait rester cacher sous les draps, personne ne nous trouverait.

- C'est une idée à développer, mais pas ce soir.

- Et pourquoi pas?

- Parce que, il venait m'enlacer, ce soir est une soirée importante.

- Ah oui?

- Oui, ce soir je pourrais te présenter officiellement comme ma petite amie à d'autre personne qu'à ma famille.

- Je ne savais pas que ce genre d'officialisation te tenait à cœur.

- Jusqu'à présent non. Mais que veux-tu ? Avec toi, je suis un autre homme.

Je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Je mettais toutefois un tout petit peu trop d'ardeur dans ce baiser pour qu'il soit crédible sur le moment et Edward ne se laissa pas avoir.

- Tu ne m'auras pas femme. On ira à ce dîner.

- Pourquoi, tu es pressé de revoir ton ex !

Il riait en secouant la tête.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise.

- Pourquoi s'en est une?

Il m'attirait à lui pour m'embrasser langoureusement, jusqu'à ce que la tête me tourne.

- Tais-toi. Soufflait-il sur mes lèvres, fier de l'effet qu'il venait de produire chez moi.

- Toi-même. Boudais-je.

Je me retournais pour finir de me préparer et Edward en profitait pour me donner une claque sur les fesses.

- Hey ! M'insurgeais-je en me frottant le postérieur.

- Et on se dépêche. Grondait-il amusé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous avions regagné la villa. C'est main dans la main que nous entrions dans le salon. Je remarquais directement nos « invités surprises ». Tanya, toujours aussi belle, grande, blonde et divinement bien habillée et son père, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, assez petit et trapu, devant la magnifique robe qu'elle portait, je me sentant soudainement ridicule avec mon jean et mes baskets. Le reste du clan Cullen nous saluait de loin, tous affairés à préparer la table ou le dîner en lui même. Emmett me proposait son cocktail « fait maison » que je déclinais, son odeur m'ayant déjà retourné le cerveau. Puis, le moment tant redouté arriva. Tanya et son père s'avancèrent vers nous.

- Edward ! S'exclamait-elle en le serrant contre lui. Ça fait si longtemps.

Il ne lâcha pas ma main, bien que j'eus essayé de la lui reprendre. Au contraire, quand elle s'était jetée à son cou, il avait resserré son emprise autour de mes doigts.

- Edward, on ne te voit plus beaucoup ces temps-ci. Disait le père de Tanya.

- Je suis très pris avec mon nouveau travail.

- Nouveau travail hum?

Les deux hommes se fixèrent étrangement un instant.

- Je vous présente Bella, ma petite amie.

_« Et c'est partit. »_

- Enchantée.

- Ravie de te connaître ma petite.

- Bella !

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de réagir, Tanya m'enlaçait également. Je gardais les bras le long de mon corps en me demandant ce qui était entrain de se passer.

- Je suis tellement contente pour vous deux. Ça fait plaisir de voir que vous avez progressé ainsi. Disait-elle avec un grand sourire en s'écartant légèrement de moi.

- Heu … Oui je suppose.

- Je te croyais partie.

- Bah, je suis revenue comme tu vois.

- En tout cas, tu es ravissante.

- Merci.

Je n'en revenais pas. Je n'avais jamais parlé à cette fille de toute ma vie. Nous nous étions que très brièvement croisé cet été et voilà qu'elle jouait les « meilleure amie ».

- Excusez-nous mesdames, disait son père en prenant Edward par le bras, ce jeune homme et moi devons rattraper le temps perdu.

Mon regard lançait un S.O.S à Edward qui semblait aussi désemparé que moi à cet instant.

- Oh je t'en pris papa ! Lançait Tanya, en me prenant, elle aussi, par le bras. Bella et moi allons discuter entre filles. Ça ne te dérange pas Edward?

Ses yeux firent la navette entre moi, Tanya et le père de celle-ci.

- Non. Soupirait-il.

Il m'embrassa rapidement sur le front en soutenant légèrement ma joue.

- J'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Ensuite je le regardais s'éloigner. Je soupirais en me laissant entraîner par Tanya. Je n'avais jamais été ce genre de fille qui appréciait ces comportements tactiles entre copines. Surtout qu'elle et moi étions loin d'être amie. Heureusement pour moi, Alice et Rosalie nous interceptaient alors que Tanya s'apprêtait à me parler.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose avant de dîner? Demandait Alice.

- Tout bien réfléchis, je ne cracherais pas sur le cocktail d'Emmett.

- Bella ! T'es une sœur ! Tu ne le regretteras pas ! Hurlait l'intéressé à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Celui-là alors … Pouffa Rosalie. Alors, bien dormi?

- Moi? Demandais-je surprise. Oui ça va.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir.

- Ouuh … Il y en a qui n'ont pas fait que dormir, on dirait ! Lançait Tanya, sous le regard presque méprisant de mes deux VRAIES amies. T'inquiète Bella, je suis passée par-là.

- Tu marques ton territoire ou quoi? Lui disait Alice qui m'attirait vers elle.

- Quoi non, j'essaie juste d'être gentille.

- Tu parles. Siffla doucement Rosalie en buvant une gorgée.

- A table ! Lançait Esmé.

Sauvée. J'allais pouvoir m'échapper de Tanya qui semblait vouloir dangereusement fraterniser avec moi. Je me retrouvais à côté d'Alice et Emmett. Malheureusement Edward, lui, était placé à côté de Tanya (bien qu'elle ait quasiment volée cette chaise à Rosalie). Nous étions tout de même face à face. En s'asseyant, il m'adressait un petit sourire auquel je répondais timidement. Le diner commençait et grâce aux blagues incessantes d'Emmett, l'atmosphère se détendit quelque peu. En tout cas, assez pour que j'apprécie le repas. En plus de cela, le pied d'Edward venant régulièrement taquiner ma cheville sous la table. J'évitais tout contact visuel pendant ces manœuvres sous peine de devenir écarlate. Lui en revanche, il continuait à participer aux différentes conversations sans que rien ne le trahisse, mis à part ce petit sourire en coin qui étirait sa bouche.

En fin de repas, nous étions tous repus. Classique après undîner signé Esmé Cullen. Malgré le fait que Tanya semblait inexorablement devoir toucher le bras d'Edward pour lui adresser la parole (ce qui m'énervait prodigieusement), elle s'était quelque peu assagie. Elle n'était plus aussi exubérante qu'à notre arrivée. Je me consolais en remarquant qu'Edward lui répondait plus par politesse que par réelle envie. Avant de prendre le café qui marquerait la fin de la soirée, tout le monde sortit de table. J'aidais les filles à débarrasser avant de me faire renvoyer par Esmé qui déclarait que _« les invités ne font pas les tâches ménagères! »_. Alors je sortais de la cuisine penaude, cherchant Edward du regard. Il était en grande conversation avec son frère et Jasper. Carlisle et le père de Tanya parlaient eux aussi de leurs côtés. J'étais seule et Tanya avançait à grands pas vers moi. J'allais vers le bar, déplaçant quelques verres pour lui donner l'impression d'être occupée. La ruse ne fonctionna que très peu. Elle s'adossa au mur à ma droite, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine généreuse (elle voulait me faire complexer ou quoi?!) et m'observa brasser de l'air un moment.

- Alors, Bella. Ça se passe bien avec Edward?

- Très bien. J'ai pas à me plaindre.

- Ça je veux bien le croire. Il est divin.

Je passais sur cette dernière remarque non sans avoir l'image de ses magnifiques dents blanches, mordant le mur derrière elle.

- Ça doit être bien pour une fille comme toi de sortir avec un mec comme lui.

- J'arrêtais alors mon apparente occupation pour la dévisager.

- Une fille comme moi?

- Tu sais … Sage et innocente.

- Même si ça n'est pas le cas, je ne vois pas en quoi ces qualificatifs sont péjoratifs.

- Ne te vexes pas surtout, mais tu n'es pas exactement le genre de fille avec qui il sort en général.

- Les filles comme toi, c'est ça?

Elle se contenta de m'envoyer un sourire arrogant.

- C'est sûrement une phase. Ça lui passera …

- Je te demande pardon? Une phase?

- Oh chérie, personne ici ne t'as ouvert les yeux. C'est vraiment cruel de leur part. Heureusement que je ne suis pas comme eux.

- Ça c'est une question de point de vu si tu veux mon avis. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu prends la peine de me donner ta vision de la chose, je ne t'ai rien demandé.

- Oh je t'en pris, je connais Edward depuis bien plus longtemps que toi. Je suis passée par-là aussi souvent que toi tu as dû te faire des illusions. Si je te dis ça c'est pour toi. Il joue peut-être les chatons bien élevés pour le moment, mais tu crois vraiment que ça va durer. Personne ne fait jamais de virage à 360°. Un jour il se rendra compte qu'il préfère sa liberté. Je n'ai jamais pu l'enfermer dans une relation en plus de 3 ans. C'est pas toi qui va commencer.

Et malgré toute la haine je j'éprouvais pour Tanya, une partie de moi était d'accord avec elle. Elle disait tout haut ce que je pensais au fond de moi. Ma gorge se serra et je dû faire un effort surhumain pour retrouver l'usage de la parole.

- S'il redevient ainsi, personne ne lui pardonnera. Sa famille est de mon côté.

- Chérie, regarde autour de toi. Est-ce qu'ils ont l'air de faire attention à toi?

Effectivement, aucun Cullen n'avait remarqué l'agression verbale que j'étais entrain de subir. Même pas Edward.

- La famille Cullen est une famille impénétrable. Ils sont plus que soudés et se suffisent à eux même. Il est impossible de faire partie de leur bulle. Ils n'y laissent jamais vraiment entrer personne. Si un jour … Je devrais dire, quand, Edward et toi vous séparerez, certes ils t'épauleront un moment, mais au final leur fils gagnera la partie.

- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça? Soufflais-je au bord des larmes.

- Pour t'éviter une trop grande souffrance. Prépare-toi dès maintenant. Ça ne durera pas. Pour tout le monde ici, tu n'es que vapeur, tu es transparente. Tu es juste la nouveauté du moment. Rien ne changera jamais ça.

Ensuite elle partait, le sourire aux lèvres, après avoir craché son venin mortel. Je restais figée sur place et dû me retenir à la table derrière moi pour ne pas tomber. Je les observais, moi je les voyais. Ils étaient tous occupés à parler entre eux. On aurait dit une mauvaise série B. La famille parfaite, avec leur maison parfaite, riche, ceux qui savent toujours tout et qui prodigue la morale à la fin de l'épisode. Comme cette horrible série « **7 Heaven** » [_NB : 7 à la maison_], cette série qui ferait passer n'importe quelle personne normale pour un dépravé sexuel. Comment avais-je pu pensé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, que je pourrais un jour faire partie de leur monde. Tanya avait raison. Le jour où Edward se lasserait de moi, les Cullen sauveraient son âme, pas la mienne. Jamais je ne m'en remettrais. Quant à Edward, si son comportement devait être permanent, il n'aurait pas eu à faire autant d'effort pour y parvenir. Qui étais-je pour avoir osé lui demander de changer pour moi? Après tout, il ne m'avait jamais caché sa vraie personnalité. Nous n'étions simplement pas fait pour être ensemble. Il était temps de l'accepter.

Je m'avançais rapidement vers la sortie dans l'espoir que personne ne remarque ma fuite et surtout pas lui. Malheureusement pour moi, il se tenait à l'entrée avec le père de Tanya. Son futur beau-père? Rien que d'imaginer ça et mes yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Il fallait que je parte. Cette nuit. Le plus vite possible. Revenir ici avait été une erreur. Je m'étais une fois de plus laissé aveugler par mes sentiments.

- Bella? Où vas-tu?

_« Pitié ! Non, pas lui. Pourquoi faut-il que ça soit Edward qui remarque ma sortie! »_

- Je suis fatiguée. Je vais aller m'allonger. Répondais-je en fuyant son regard.

- Tu es sûre que ça va? Me demandait-il, sa voix tintée d'une certaine inquiétude.

- Oui, oui je t'assure.

- Tu pleures?

- Non !

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive enfin?

Il me retenait par les épaules.

- Rien Edward, disais-je d'une voix délibérément plus assurée en le regardant droit dans les yeux, ça doit être le décalage horaire. Je t'assure, tout va bien. On se retrouve tout à l'heure.

- Bon, il me lâcha lentement, si tu le dis. Va te reposer. Me disait-il, encore perplexe.

Je lui souriais et quittait la villa. Une fois dehors je me mis à courir comme jamais je n'avais couru avant.

***

_**Edward POV**_

Bella avait précipitamment quitté la maison. J'avais regardé cette porte se refermer brutalement sur elle, n'étant pas sûr d'avoir tout compris. Ce comportement ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Demandait Alice en arrivant derrière moi.

- J'en sais rien, elle était fatiguée apparemment.

Je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de cette maudite porte.

- Elle aurait quand même pu nous dire au revoir. Boudait ma sœur.

- C'était bizarre, on aurait dit qu'elle fuyait quelque chose.

- Tu devrais la rejoindre.

- Tu crois, elle veut peut-être rester seule.

- Bah où elle est miss New York? Lançait Emmett, la bouche pleine de chips.

- Tu manges encore ! Répliquait Alice presque écœurée.

- Les chips, c'est pas de la nourriture.

- Et depuis quand gros balourd?!

- Depuis que tu as appris à te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas, petite peste fouineuse !

Alice lui tira la langue.

- OK Stop ! Criais-je en plaçant mes mains entre eux deux.

Ils me regardèrent avec de gros yeux ronds comme si ça avait été moi qui avait pété les plombs ici.

- Vous avez parlé avec Bella ce soir?

Ma sœur fit non de la tête.

- J'avoue que non. J'étais occupée avec les préparatifs.

- Moi la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle était en pleine conversation avec Tanya. Répondait Emmett.

- Avec Tanya? Répétais-je.

Mon cœur cessa de battre une seconde et j'avais des sueurs froides.

- Edward … Souffla Alice, aussi inquiète que moi.

Elle aussi craignait la même chose que moi. Je m'élançais déjà à travers le salon.

- Bah quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore !? Disait Emmett dans mon dos.

Tanya était entrain de parler à ma mère, accompagnée de son père, mais j'en avais rien à faire. Cette histoire devait cesser une bonne fois pour toute. Je ne la laisserais plus diriger ma vie. Je l'attrapais rageusement par le bras et parlais devant tout le monde. Je n'avais pas le temps ni l'envie de préserver l'ambiance de la soirée. Pour moi, elle était déjà ruinée de toute façon.

- Hey ! Lâche-moi tu me fais mal !

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté?! Crachais-je en la secouant par le bras.

- Edward ! Enfin ! Lançait Esmé à côté de moi.

Alice la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne se mêle de ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis à Bella pour la mettre dans cet état là?!

Un sourire espiègle apparu sur son visage. Avec cette lueur d'espoir. Je lui aurais crevé les yeux sur le champs. J'avais du mal à contenir la rage que je ressentais.

- Rien que la vérité mon ange.

- C'est à dire? Demandais-je, ma mâchoire serrée.

- Qu'elle n'était pas digne de toi et qu'un jour ou l'autre, mon beau prince des ténèbres s'en rendrait compte tout seul. Apparemment, elle a comprit le message. Pas la peine de me remercier …

- Te remercier? Te remer … Écoute-moi bien Tanya, parce que je ne le dirais qu'une seule fois. Hors de ma vue ! Hors de ma vie ! Je ne veux plus jamais te parler, ni même te voir ou te croiser dans la rue. C'est fini tout ça ! Et pour de bon ! Je te le dit gentiment pour cette fois, mais si jamais je recroise ta route un jour, même par hasard, ça ira mal pour toi, t'as compris! Et peu importe que tu sois une femme. Si par malheur Bella ne veux plus être avec moi, à cause de toi, je te le ferais payer cher.

Tout le monde restait sans voix, ils ne m'avaient encore jamais vu dans cet état de nerfs. Je n'avais jamais parlé aussi violemment devant ma famille. Ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de voir cette partie là de ma personnalité. Je lâchais Tanya. La marque de ma main avait blanchi son avant bras et le sang revenait peu à peu dans son bras, pour y laisser une trace écarlate. Elle, plus que tous les autres, était stupéfaite. Je ne l'avais jamais traitée de cette façon, mais je ne regrettais rien. Cette conversation aurait dû avoir lieu il y a bien longtemps déjà.

C'est sous un silence de mort que je quittais la villa, sans me retourner. Ensuite je courrais jusqu'au pool pour rattraper Bella en espérant qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard. Je la trouvais à mi-chemin, son sac sur le dos. Maintenant j'avais peur. Je ne revoyais que trop cette nuit où elle était partie loin de moi. Mais elle ne partirait pas ce soir. Je n'avais rien fait pour mériter ça. Non, je ne la laisserais pas partir cette fois. C'était comme une seconde chance, j'allais faire ce que j'aurais dû faire quelques mois plus tôt. J'allais la retenir. Il le fallait. Je ne supporterais pas de la perdre à nouveau.

- Bella !

Elle se figeait une seconde quand elle me vit arriver, puis baissa les yeux pour cacher son visage avec ses cheveux.

- Va t'en Edward.

Elle passait devant moi sans un regard. La voix cassée, comme d'avoir trop pleuré.

- Attend ! Bella !

[_**Alibi**__ – 30 seconds to mars_]

J'attrapais son bras pour l'arrêter mais elle se débattait rageusement et je finissais par lâcher prise.

[_**No warning sign, no alibi  
We faded faster than the speed of light  
Took our chance, crashed and burned  
No we'll never ever learn**_

_Pas d'avertissement, pas d'alibi_

_On disparaît plus vite que la vitesse de la lumière_

_Tentons notre chance, écrasé, brûlé_

_Non, nous n'apprendrons jamais_]

- Je t'en pris, écoute-moi. Dis-je calmement, les mains devant moi.

- Pour quoi faire? Elle a raison ! On se voile la face.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a pu te dire, mais crois-moi, Tanya n'a jamais eu raison de toute sa vie.

- Parce que bien sûr, tu la connais si bien !

- Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé comprendre?

- Vous avez partagé tellement de chose, que ça soit sérieux ou non. Elle semble connaître une partie de toi que j'ignore ! Elle te connaît beaucoup mieux que moi Edward.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Bella, je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je t'ai dis que c'était une manipulatrice ! Elle essaie de nous séparer ! Comment tu peux la croire enfin !?

- Ose me dire qu'elle ne connaît pas des choses sur toi que j'ignore encore?!

[_**I fell apart, but got back up again  
And then I fell apart, but got back up again**_

Je tombais en morceaux, mais je me relevais quand même,

Et je tombais en morceaux, mais je me relevais quand même,]

Je ne sus vraiment pas quoi lui répondre, alors elle en profitait pour s'enfuir à nouveau. Mes jambes me portèrent d'elles-mêmes et je la rattrapais encore une fois.

- Elle connaît par cœur le salopard que je pouvais être avant et franchement, si tu savais tout ce qu'elle savait sur moi, tu ne m'aurais jamais adressé la parole !

- Excuse-moi, mais ça c'est encore à moi de le décider Edward ! Tu ne pourras me cacher tout ça pour l'éternité sous prétexte que je te quitterais, parce que d'une façon ou d'une autre, si tu ne me dis rien c'est ce qui finira par arriver.

- Bella, c'est nouveau tout ça pour moi. Laisse-moi du temps, je t'en pris c'est tout ce que je demande. Du temps. Je ne suis pas prêt à te dévoiler toutes les noirceurs de mon passé. D'ailleurs personne n'est vraiment au courant dans la famille … Je t'en supplie, reste.

- Moi ça devrait être différent. Tu devrais avoir confiance en moi. Je ne te jugerais jamais sur ce que tu as pu faire dans le passé, avant même qu'on ne se rencontre.

- C'est que tu ne connais pas l'ampleur de la chose.

- Je n'ai pas envie de m'engager dans une relation si tu ne peux pas être totalement sincère avec moi !

- Je le serais ! Mais pas ici, pas maintenant, pas comme ça ! Tu es hypocrite, tu sais ça !

- Je te demande pardon?!

- Tu fuis ! Tu n'as même pas cru la moitié des choses que Tanya a pu te dire ! Tu fuis simplement ! Tu utilises ça comme un prétexte pour t'enfuir ! Tu peux penser ce que tu veux de moi, je suis loin d'être parfait mais moi au moins, je sais ce que je veux !

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?! Hurlait-elle, en larme.

- Parce que tu as peur ! Tu as peur de te laisser aller ! Tu as simplement peur de te laisser aller. Ça n'est pas en moi que tu n'as pas confiance, mais en toi ! Et ça, depuis le début ! Je le comprend seulement maintenant.

[_**We both could see, crystal clear  
That the inevitable end was near  
Made our choice, a trial by fire  
Do battle is the only way we feel**_

Nous le voyions tous les deux, limpide,

L'inévitable fin était là,

Nous avons fait nos choix, un jugement par le feu,

Combattre est le seul moyen possible]

Elle restait sans voix, les yeux pleins de larmes.

- Bella, il y a des fois dans la vie où il faut prendre le risque de souffrir.

- Pourquoi?!

- Parce que sinon tu ne vie pas ! Criais-je à moi tour. Ça toi seul peut le faire ! J'ai (fais) fait ma part tu comprends. A toi de faire le reste du chemin, sinon, tu as raison … On a rien à faire ensemble !

**[**_**I fell apart, but got back up again  
And then I fell apart, but got back up again  
And then I fell apart, but got back up again**__]_

- Et qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'à la minute, à la seconde où je vais baisser ma garde, tu ne vas pas me poignarder dans le dos !? Hein !! Dis-moi ! Hurla-t-elle en serrant les poings.

- Mais parce que je t'aime bon sang !!! Je t'aime ! Je suis amoureux de toi ! Tu me tue ! Je t'aime à en crever !!! Criais-je, à bout de souffle.

Après cette déclaration frénétique et colérique, le calme revint dans les champs. C'était tellement silencieux que ça en devenait douloureux. Je n'en revenais pas moi-même de lui avoir sortit ça. C'était la première fois que je disais ça à quelqu'un, à elle, et je l'avais hurlé sous le coup de la colère. Magnifique ! Je reculais pour lui tourner le dos, passant mes mains dans mes cheveux comme si ma tête allait exploser. Je ne supportais plus de voir son regard vide de toute expression. On aurait dit qu'elle s'était mise en veille.

_[__**So here we are, reaching out  
The quickest tongue to divide and devour  
Divide and devour  
If I could end the quest for fire  
For truth, for love, and my desire  
Myself**_

Donc nous y sommes, nous y arrivons  
Une langue rapide, pour diviser et dévorer  
Diviser et dévorée  
Si je pouvais mettre fin à la quête de l'incendie  
De la vérité, pour l'amour et mon désir  
pour moi]

- Merde ! Criais-je, en évacuant la frustration.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, pendant lesquelles je n'avais osé vérifier si elle était toujours là, je sentie sa main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me retournais lentement, mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Elle me regardait timidement. Bella ne pleurait plus. Elle paraissait calme maintenant, mais tellement sérieuse. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir si elle était heureuse ou non de mes aveux. Après encore une longue minute, elle se jetait dans mes bras et je la rattrapais comme si je venais de la sauver d'une chute mortelle. Je remarquais que son sac était resté derrière elle et je la serrais contre moi, à lui en rompre les os, relâchant tout l'air jusqu'ici bloqué dans mes poumons.

- Je suis désolée. Souffla-t-elle au creux de mon cou. J'ai paniqué.

- J'ai vu ça.

_[__**I fell apart  
I fell apart but got back up again**__]_

Je passais ma main dans ses longs cheveux, sentant le parfum. Comme pour m'assurer qu'elle était bien là. Dans mes bras.

- Ne me refait jamais ça.

- Promis.

- Pour une première journée à Volterra, on a fait fort.

Elle riait nerveusement contre mon torse.

- Je sais. Tu crois qu'on va survivre?

Je reculais pour pouvoir saisir son visage dans mes mains. Je balayais ses joues des quelques mèches de cheveux collées sur sa peau à cause de ses larmes.

- Tant que tu es là, je survivrais.

- Tu le pensais vraiment? Demandait-elle doucement.

Et là, je savais de quoi elle parlait.

- Même si ça n'était pas très romantique... Oui, chaque mot.

- Tu te trompes. J'ai trouvé ça très romantique.

Cette fille me surprendrais toujours ! Ne tenant plus, je capturais ses lèvres dans les miennes et elle me rendait cette même faveurs, sans retenue. Nous gémissions tous les deux dans la bouche de l'autre, à la seconde où nos langues entrèrent en contact. Je la soulevais légèrement du sol pour la sentir encore plus près de moi. J'avais encore le goût de notre dispute au fond de la gorge. Seul ses lèvres pourraient faire disparaître cette brulure atroce. Bella semblait dans le même état émotionnel que moi, elle s'agrippait désespérément dans mes cheveux, jusqu'à mon cuir chevelus. La légère douleur qu'elle me provoquait alors n'était que pur plaisir. Je ressentais aussitôt le violent besoin de la posséder maintenant. J'aurais voulu qu'il fasse encore 35° dehors pour la déshabiller dans ces champs, comme notre toute première fois. Mais il faisait froid et Bella commençait déjà à trembloter dans mes bras. Mes besoins animal devraient attendre un peu. Je la reposais délicatement sur ses pieds en la recoiffant machinalement. Son regard brûlant de désir n'arrangeait rien.

- Viens. Les autres s'inquiètent pour toi. Il faut y retourner.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ça sois une très bonne idée. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de la croiser. Elle a réussis à me faire douter de vous tous.

- Je pense qu'elle sera partit après ce que je lui ais dit tout à l'heure. Ça vaudrait mieux pour elle.

- J'aime t'entendre parler comme ça. Gloussait Bella.

Je riais à mon tour et lui prenais la main.

- Allez, avance femme, avant que je ne perde complètement la raison !

***

_**Bella POV**_

Toute la nuit, Edward et moi, nous étions évertués à évacuer le stresse de notre dispute. J'avais vraiment voulu partir, je serais partie s'il ne m'avait pas rejoint à temps. Nous aurions été séparé à nouveau. Cette idée était maintenant insupportable, aussi bien pour lui que pour moi. Nous en avions pris conscience cette nuit. Nous avions fait l'amour pendant des heures dans une espèce d'urgence, de peur. Comme si chacun des gestes prodigués à l'autre, chaque caresse et chaque souffle, reflétait la peur de l'abandon. Nous avions comblé le vide que nous avions tous les deux ressentis à l'idée de se quitter. Chaque attention qu'il m'avait portée ne traduisait qu'une seule et même pensée : _« J'ai besoin de toi »_, les miennes disaient _« Reste avec moi »_. Il m'aimait. Cette simple information avait fait imploser mon cœur. Je n'avais pas été capable de répondre quoi que se soit. Je n'avais même pas été sûre d'avoir compris avant de lui demander confirmation. Tout ça paraissait si surréaliste. Nous revenions de tellement loin. Jamais je n'aurais cru entendre ces mots dans sa bouche, surtout dit avec tant de désespoir. Comme notre propre fatalité!

Nous nous étions comprit d'un seul regard, nous n'avions jamais été fatigué, nous avions été assoiffés l'un de l'autre jusqu'au levé du jour. La nuit nous avait appartenu, plus rien d'autre n'existait autour alors. Ensuite nous avions dû tomber de sommeil, moi sur le dos avec le bras d'Edward autour de moi, quand lui reposait sur le ventre le visage dans mon cou, nos deux corps collants de sueurs.

Je sentais une douce pression sur mon front, celle-ci me tirant difficilement du sommeil. Je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir les yeux cependant.

- Bella, mon ange … Il faut que j'aille travailler …

- Humm, non, reste avec moi. Chouinais-je en me forçant à le regarder.

Il riait et embrassait mon front à nouveau.

- Je finis à 17h.

Je m'accrochais à sa nuque que je caressais lentement.

- Peut-être que je pourrais passer te voir à midi. Je ne crois pas pouvoir me passer de toi et de tes mains sur moi, bien longtemps, pas après cette nuit. Souris-je.

- Tu veux me tuer ou quoi? C'est à peine si j'arrive à marcher ce matin. Je dois reprendre des forces.

- Oses te plaindre !

- Jamais, soufflait-il sur mes lèvres, c'était génial.

Il m'embrassait avant de se relever.

- Mais je dois aller bosser quand même. Repose-toi. Je reviens vite.

Alors je me roulais de nouveau dans la couette et sombrais dans le trou noir de mon esprit épuisé, mais heureux.

Vers 11 heures du matin, je m'extirpais du lit. Plus par obligation que par réelle envie. Cette nuit avait été magique mais maintenant j'en payais le prix. Un coup d'œil dans le miroir m'informais que j'avais des cernes sous les yeux de la taille d'une corde à sauté. J'étais encore plus pâle que d'habitude et mes cheveux n'avaient rien à envier à un nid d'oiseau. Malgré tout, j'avais le sourire. Je ne m'avançais pas trop en imaginant que ce sourire perdurerait toute la journée.

Une douche plus tard et j'entrais dans la cuisine à la villa, accueillie par Esmé et Alice, en pleine séance retouche. Alice, un ruban à mesureautour du cou et des épingles dans la bouche, se servait de sa mère comme mannequin vivant. C'était bon de revenir ici.

- Salut la marmotte ! Me saluait Esmé.

- Pardon, j'étais épuisée. Répondis-je en rougissant.

- C'est étrange, commençait Alice en travaillant toujours, Edward aussi semblait l'être.

Je dissimulais mon embarras en allant me servir du café. Au passage, Esmé m'embrassait sur la joue.

- C'est bon maman, j'ai fini. Merci beaucoup. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui Bella?

- Vous ne deviez pas aller chez Rosalie et Emmett?

- Si, mais Rose travail jusqu'à 15h.

- Je vais passer dire bonjour aux Black d'abord, on ira après non? Proposais-je.

Mes plans pour l'après-midi étant définis, je retrouvais ce chemin à travers les champs que j'avais tant emprunté il y a quelques mois. Malgré les semaines passées loin d'ici, chaque pas m'étais familier. C'était comme un voyage dans le temps, comme si je n'étais jamais partie. Quand j'identifiais la maison rouge, mon cœur se gonfla de bonheur. J'étais vraiment heureuse à l'idée de les revoir. Revoir Billy, Leah, Seth et surtout Jake. J'avais tellement été engluée dans mon mini drame existentiel que je n'avais pas réalisé qu'ils m'avaient tous terriblement manqué. J'accélérais le pas maintenant, le sourire aux lèvres. J'allais retrouver mon ami. J'entrais après avoir frappé une seule fois, plus comme une formalité que pour demander la permission.

- Il y a quelqu'un? Demandais-je enthousiaste.

- Je tombais nez à nez avec deux personnes que je ne connaissais pas et l'impolitesse de mon intrusion me sautais au visage.

- Bonjour.

- Oh pardon, je suis désolée. Je cherchais Leah … Ou Jacob...

- Et vous êtes? Demandais la grande femme brune devant moi.

- Bella … Heu … J'ai passé l'été chez les Cullen, je viens d'arriver. Je voulais les saluer.

- Leah ! Seth ! Visite !! Criait-elle sans cesser de me regarder, souriante. Enchantée, je suis Emily et voici mon maris Sam.

- Bonjour. Me lançait-il d'un signe de main.

- Bonjour.

- Nous aussi sommes en visite dans le coin. Jake ne doit pas être très loin.

- Bella?!

Le temps que je me retourne et Leah me sautait au cou.

- Salut. Répondais-je en lui rendant son étreinte.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?!

- Je suis revenue.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée?! Une minute tu étais là et l'instant d'après … Pouf ! Plus personne.

- Je sais, pardon. C'est une longue histoire …

- Combien de temps tu restes ?

- Jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

- Tu auras le temps de me raconter tout ça alors !

- J'y compte bien.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose Bella? Demandait Emily. Limonade peut-être?

- Je veux bien, merci beaucoup.

- Viens t'asseoir.

Leah m'entraina par la main jusqu'à la table.

- Sinon, quoi de neuf chez vous? Lançais-je à Leah en sirotant mon verre.

- Pas grand chose. On travail dans un resto du coin pendant la saison d'hiver. Le domaine demande moins d'entretien l'hiver. On se relais en bossant à mi-temps. Billy gère le reste. Ça nous fait un peu d'argent en plus.

- C'est bien ça.

- Et toi?

- J'ai repris les cours à New York, il y a beaucoup de travail mais ça se passe bien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu étudie? Demandait Paul en levant les yeux de son journal.

- La peinture.

- Et pourquoi tu es de retour? Enchaînait Leah.

- J'ai suivie Edward.

- Edward? Comme dans Edward Cullen. Le beau gosse?!

- Heu … Oui, je crois. Répondis-je amusée.

- Vous êtes ensemble?!

Je hochais la tête.

- Oh mon dieu !! C'est … Oh … Tu es la fille la plus chanceuse du monde !

Je riais. Je me souvenais du béguin que Leah avait pour Edward. Ça m'amusait. Elle était jeune et Edward représentait inaccessible et l'interdit à ses yeux. Je trouvais ça mignon.

- Du calme Leah. C'est pas un super héros non plus !

- Il est tellement …

Elle soupira longuement, rêveuse.

- ça va?

- Tu es mon modèle sur terre !

- N'exagérons rien.

- Hey ! Tu es revenu ! Disais Leah en regardant par dessus mon épaule. Regarde qui est là !

Je me retournais pour découvrir Jacob, se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte, le visage fermé. Je m'étais levée immédiatement, le sourire aux lèvres et mon cœur s'emballant de joie. Quand j'avais découvert ce visage froid, j'avais vite déchanté.

- Jacob... Salut.

- C'est pas génial?! Ajoutait Leah, toujours aussi enthousiaste, au contraire de son frère.

- Magnifique. Souffla Jake, la voix éteinte. Excusez-moi.

Et il quittait déjà la maison. J'étais loin de m'être attendue à cet accueil. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait?! Je me levais rapidement pour le suivre, bien décidée à comprendre ce qu'il avait.

- Hey ! Jake !Attend ! Maisattend moi enfin !

Je l'attrapais par le bras pour l'arrêter et il me faisait face.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe?!

- Rien.

- Je … Enfin, j'arrive peut-être au mauvais moment.

- Pas du tout. Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie. Répondait-il acide.

- Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça? J'aurais pensé que tu serais heureux de me voir.

- Bah tu te trompes.

Il se retournait pour partir.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu as contre moi ?!

- Pourquoi tu prends la peine de venir me voir Bella?

Il revenait rapidement vers moi. Je restais bête devant l'absurdité de sa question.

- Tu es … Mon ami.

- Et c'est comme ça que tu traites tes amis?! Ricanait-il.

- Comment « comme ça »?!

- Tu es partie Bella … Tu n'as même pas pris le temps de dire au revoir et maintenant tu reviens comme si de rien n'était?!

- Mais, bafouillais-je confuse, je t'ai laissé un mot.

- Oui merci je l'ai bien eu :_ « Au revoir Jake, Ravie de t'avoir rencontré. »_. Très chaleureux … On dirait une lettre de remerciement pour quelqu'un qui t'as vendue une cravate à moitié prix !

- J'étais … C'était une nuit difficile, j'ai pas réfléchie ! Mais Jacob, tu es mon meilleur ami …

- Plus maintenant.

Il partait rapidement. Je restais hébétée quelques minutes. En prenant la fuite cette nuit là, je n'avais pas réalisé que d'autres personnes que moi pouvaient en être blessée. J'avais été froide et insensible, sans même le vouloir. J'avais blessé mon ami et il avait toutes les raisons d'être furieux contre moi. En lui laissant ce mot, bateau et passe partout, j'avais été égoïste. Maintenant que je le réalisais, je m'en voulais terriblement.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 14 !

Bien sûr il commence par la chanson de **Sigur Ros**, qui est et resteras le thème principal de Beautiful Disaster. Vu que ce chapitre signe un retour aux sources, il me semblait normal de l'intégrer. Vous découvrirez peut-être aussi **Alibi de 30 seconds to mars** (oui encore pardon ! ^^), que s'accordait bien avec cette scène là.

Bien maintenant passons aux choses douloureuses. **BD** touche à sa fin les amis ! Je ne peux pas vous dire encore précisément combien de chapitre il y aura mais je pense qu'il en reste maximum 4 ou 5 après celui-ci. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous allez être "sous le choc" mais toute les bonnes choses ont une fin et j'arrive à la fin de mon voyage Disastersien !


	15. SUCH A BEAUTIFUL DISASTER

**CHAPITRE XV**

**SUCH A BEAUTIFUL DISASTER**

*******

**Edward POV**

_[ __**The Cells**__ – The Servant]_

Ils me sortirent de la voiture de patrouille sans plus de formalité. Je sentais déjà mes poignets rougir sous le métal des menottes. Ensuite, les officiers me trainèrent à l'intérieur du commissariat, sans un mot. De toute façon, je connaissais déjà cet endroit par-cœur. A la façon dont ils avaient pénétré dans notre maison, arme au poing, je ne me faisais aucune illusion. Cette fois, c'était du sérieux. Carlisle était un homme respecté à Volterra. S'ils avaient eux le moindre doute sur ma participation dans l'affaire, ils ne se seraient jamais permis de m'appréhender ainsi. Pas devant les Cullen, la famille la plus puissante de la ville.

Les officiers m'ordonnaient ensuite de m'asseoir sur le banc des accusés. Je me retrouvais entre à clochard puant l'alcool et une prostituée. Je ne supportais pas ce lieu. Tous les bruits qu'il abritait non plus d'ailleurs. Les sonneries de téléphones, les injures, les plaintes à répétition. Je ne m'étais retrouvé que bien trop souvent sur un de ces bancs. Ils s 'en rendraient compte bientôt en vérifiant mes antécédents.

[_**It'll all click when the mortgage clears**_

_**All our fears will disappear**_

_**Now you go to bed**_

_**I'm staying here**_

_**I've got another level that I want to clear**_

Tout s'enclenchera quand l'emprunt s'acquittera,

Toutes nos craintes disparaîtront,

Maintenant vous allez vous coucher,

Je reste là

Il y a autre chose que j'aimerai éclaircir]

Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de m'expliquer. J'étais sur le point de le faire quand nous avions entendu la nouvelle. Je n'avais pas eu assez de temps. C'était injuste. Comment aller de l'avant si la vie elle-même ne vous en laisse pas la possibilité. J'avais vu les yeux horrifiés de ma famille quand ils m'avaient tiré de force de chez moi. Pire encore, j'avais entendu Bella crier mon nom, suppliant les policiers de ne pas me blesser. J'avais lu l'incompréhension et la tristesse dans ses yeux. Elle avait alors compris que j'avais fais quelque chose de grave et répréhensible, sans en connaître les raisons, sans en connaître le contexte. C'était comme si je l'avais trahis. Encore une fois, j'aurais voulu éviter ça. J'aurais aimé avoir plus de temps. Je n'aurais jamais cru que mon ancienne vie m'aurais rattrapée si tôt. Elle était revenue à moi tel un boomerang, dans toute sa force et avec une grande violence. Comme pour me dire que l'on échappe jamais à son destin et que le mien était en prison. Il n'y a pas de rédemption possible quand on était né en enfer.

J'avais voulu m'en sortir et faire un monde honorable, mais il était déjà beaucoup trop tard pour moi. Me retrouver ici, aujourd'hui, après tous les efforts que j'avais fournis pour m'en sortir était l'échec le plus cuisant que j'avais expérimenté jusqu'ici.

_**My skin feels like orange peel**_

_**My eyes have been vacuum-sealed**_

My organs move like a squirm of eels

Ma peau ressemble à de la peau d'orange,

Mes yeux ont été scellés sous vide,

Mes organes bougent comme des anguilles qui se tortillent]

J'étais physiquement malade seulement d'être confiné ici. J'en avais la nausée. Voir ce pauvre type décuver son vin en maudissant sa vie et cette fille qui devait vendre son corps pour survivre, me confortait dans l'idée que le monde dans lequel non vivions était plus que pourris. S'il y avait réellement une puissance divine au dessus de nos têtes, nous n'en serrions pas là. Alors l'être humain inventait le principe de « rédemption » ou celui de « compassion », simplement pour ne pas admettre que nous étions seul sur cette Terre. Une simple erreur biochimique de l'évolution. Une mauvaise division cellulaire. S'il y avait vraiment un Dieu tout puissant au dessus de chacun de nous, il n'avait rien n'a envier à Lucifer, il était aussi sadique que lui. Faire entrer Bella dans ma vie, mon ange, pour mieux me discréditer et me salir à ses yeux, n'était que pure cruauté. Comme donner une sucette à un enfant pour lui arracher des mains juste avant qu'il ne la goûte.

**[They annoy me those who employ me  
They could destroy me  
They should enjoy me**

Ils m'ennuient, ceux qui m'emploient,

Ils pourraient me détruire,

Ils devraient m'apprécier]

Quant à James et Aro, mon prétendu frère et notre père adoptif. Je ne les avais jamais trahis. J'étais parti sans pour autant être une menace pour eux et malgré tout cela, je me retrouvais impliqué malgré moi dans leur chute. Ils voulaient me détruire pour m'en être sortit. J'aurais dû me douter qu'Aro ne me laisserait jamais partir aussi facilement. James lui, il me punissait pour avoir eu une meilleure vie que la sienne. Fallait-il que je m'excuse de ne pas être tombé dans le trou avec lui. La compassion? A défaut d'en possédé, certain être sur cette planète la transformait en cruauté.

**[The sun goes up and the sun goes down**

**I drag myself into the town**

**All I do I want to do with you**

**Everyday I'm at my desk**

**At my desk I'm like the rest**

**All I do I want to do with you**

Le soleil monte et le soleil descend,

Je me traîne dans la ville,

Tout ce que je fais je veux le faire avec toi,

Chaque jour je suis au bureau,

A mon bureau je ressemble à tout le monde,

Tout ce que je fais je veux le faire avec toi]

J'avais réussi à me fondre dans la masse pendant si longtemps. Puis Bella était arrivé et peu de temps après je comprenais que peut-être, j'avais le droit au bonheur moi aussi. J'aurais dû me méfier là encore. Le bonheur est encore plus fort que la cocaïne, c'est la pire des drogues. Il n'y a pas de cure pour cela, une fois que l'on y goûte, il était trop tard pour reculer. S'il on vous l'arrache par la suite, vous mourrez. J'étais convaincu d'être mort à cet instant, convaincu d'avoir tuer Bella par la même occasion et si ça n'était pas encore le cas, l'incompréhension allait la consumer. J'aurais tellement voulu que les choses se passent autrement. J'y avait cru. Mais j'étais né du mauvais côté, sous aucune étoile et personne ne s'était jamais penché au dessus de mon berceau. Je devais être oublié. A jamais. Certaine personne sont faites pour souffrir, d'autre non. Elle allait me haïr maintenant et elle ne saurait jamais pourquoi.

**[On the city's skin they move on mass  
Now in I go like a fool  
I can't resist dipping in the pool  
I watch them watch me I watch them too  
Across the street across the room  
I dress myself like a charcoal sketch  
My eyes are brown and my hair's a mess**

Dans toute la ville ils se fondent dans la masse,

Maintenant j'ai l'air d'un imbécile,

Je ne peux pas résister à l'envie de plonger dans la piscine,

Je les regarde m'observer, je les observe aussi,

À travers une rue, à travers la pièce,

Je me déguise comme une esquisse de charbon de bois,

Mes yeux sont bruns et mes cheveux en désordre]

Si j'avais joué les caméléons, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Si j'avais suivie les voies normales, celles des personnes ordinaires, ces personnes que je haïssais tant avec leurs vies sans saveur, peut-être n'en serais-je pas là aujourd'hui. La rédemption n'existait pas. Je n'aurais jamais pu me fondre dans le moule, partir au travail tous les matins et m'ennuyer à mourir pour le restant de mes jours. C'était inscrit dans mon ADN, je voulais plus. J'avais prit les mauvaises routes pour y parvenir. Je m'étais laissé entrainer malgré moi dans la facilité. Nous devions tous en payer le prix, même si cela voulait dire, être associé aux crimes d'Aro. Des erreurs de jeunesse.

Le passé finit toujours par vous rattraper.

**[The cells I am at the moment will soon die**

**But I will be here**

**Oh I'll still be here**

**The cells I am at the moment will soon die**

**But I will be here**

**Oh I'll still be here**

La cellule dans laquelle je suis mourra bientôt,

Je serais là,

Je serais toujours là,

La cellule dans laquelle je suis mourra bientôt,

Je serais là,

Je serais toujours là]

Quand ils m'appelèrent pour m'emmener en salle d'interrogatoire, je savais que ces quatre murs allaient êtres mes seuls compagnons pendant un long moment. J'avais laissé mon âme avec Bella, je n'étais plus qu'un autre animal pris au piège maintenant. Je décidais d'arrêter toutes pensés cohérentes maintenant, car elles tendaient toutes vers la colère.

**[The sun goes up…  
Everyday everyday everyday...**

Le soleil se lève,

Tous les jours … ]

Le monde continuerait bien sans moi. Mais moi, je ne lui survivrais pas.

- Monsieur Cullen, je suis l'inspecteur Maccoy.

J'arquais le dos contre la chaise, mes mains étaient reliées dans mon dos autour du dossier. Scellées par les menottes.

- Je veux mon avocat. Crachais-je en serrant la mâchoire.

- Il est en chemin.

- Bien, dans ce cas revenez moi voir quand il sera là.

Un voile de colère traversa rapidement son visage avant de retrouver sa lassitude.

- Comment va votre œil? Demandait l'inspecteur avec un petit sourire sadique.

Je survivrais.

- Bien, parce que vous n'aurez le droit à aucune assistance médicale avant l'arrivée de votre avocat.

Il me lançait un sourire des plus faux et quittait la pièce. Une fois la porte refermée je soupirais longuement. Comment avais-je pu atterrir ici alors que tout allait si bien il y avait encore quelques heures ?

_**2 jours plus tôt …**_

Je sortais du magasin et vérifiais mon portable, tout en me dirigeant jusqu'à ma voiture. J'avais un message. J'enfonçais la touche verte de mon téléphone pour l'écouter en même temps que j'entendais la fermeture centralisée de ma voiture se déclencher.

_« C'est moi. Bella... » _Je souriais. Qui d'autre? _« On va chez Rosalie et Emmett. Il fait beau, je pense qu'on va en profiter. Jasper nous rejoint également. Viens... Tu me manques déjà … Je rêve d'une autre nuit comme cette nuit ... »_ Elle gloussait comme une adolescente. Dieu, que j'aimais cette femme. _« Je te laisse travailler, dépêches-toi. »_

Alors je me rendais immédiatement dans la nouvelle résidence Cullen/Hale, située dans un petit quartier moderne de la ville. J'y n'y étais allé qu'une seule fois, lors de leur déménagement. Je n'aurais jamais cru que Rosalie avait autant de choses chez elle. Jusqu'à ce jours, j'avais cru que c'était mon frère le bordélique du couple.

Il faisait bon aujourd'hui et malgré cette fin d'après-midi, le soleil persistait encore. Je frappais une fois et insistais sur la sonnette mais personne ne vint m'ouvrir la porte. Puis j'attendais des rires et des voix familières provenant de l'arrière de la maison. Je faisais donc le tour et les découvrais tous dans le jardin, assis au soleil. La température était anormalement élevée pour un début de mois de janvier. Ils étaient tous en t-shirt. Seule la lumière trahissait le fait que nous étions en hivers. C'était cette lumière froide, presque blanche, qui accompagne tous les paysages d'hivers. Le soleil est là, éblouissant, même clairsemés de quelques nuages blancs, mais la lumière qu'il nous renvois est différente d'un jour d'été.

J'avançais jusqu'à eux. Quand Bella me voyait, son visage s'illuminait d'un sourire éclatant, accompagnant le mien. Elle était entourée de ma sœur et de Rosalie, pendant qu'un peu plus loin, Emmett et Jasper faisaient quelques passes. Je me surprenais à penser que cette image, celle de Bella et de ma famille réunies, était l'une des plus apaisante qu'il m'avais été donné de voir.

J'entendais la musique que diffusait la chaîne stéréo de l'intérieur de la maison : _**Stigmatized**_ du groupe The Calling. Même si ce groupe n'avait pas survécu plus de deux albums, _Camino Palmero _était vraiment un magnifique opus et la voix du chanteur Alex Band s'accordait parfaitement avec l'ambiance de cette fin de journée.

J'allais saluer les filles, embrassant le front de Bella qui me souriait en retour. Nous n'avions pas besoin de plus de démonstration devant les autres, nous nous comprenions d'un seul regard. Elles continuèrent leur conversation bien trop féminine pour moi alors que j'entrais dans le jeux avec Emmett et Jasper.

- Ça bosse dur à ce que je vois ! Lançais-je en attrapant la balle.

- Les internes aussi ont besoin d'un peu de bon temps !

- D'ailleurs tu as cassé le rythme de jeu. Pause ! Disait Emmett en projetant le ballon sur la terrasse en face de nous.

- Je vois que j'étais attendu, c'est sympa …

- Boude pas petit frère, t'avais juste à remmener tes fesses un peu plus tôt, ça fait 45 minutes qu'on joue !

Mon frère me tapait lourdement l'épaule avant de m'entraîner non loin des filles à l'ombre d'un arbre. Jasper nous tandis des bières et nous profitions simplement de la tranquillité du jardin et de ce temps inattendu.

- Le réchauffement de la planète a parfois du bon ! Disait Emmett après une gorgée.

- Ça c'est tout Emmett, remarquais-je, toujours sortir le positif des situations désespérées.

- En parlant de situations désespérées, comment ça va avec Bella?

- Très sympa … Merci.

Jasper faillit s'étrangler avec sa bière.

- Ça va très bien. Je pense qu'on est sur la bonne voie elle et moi.

- Il était temps ! Lançait Emmett.

Je la regardais rire avec les filles un peu plus loin, ne pouvant toujours pas me détacher de ce sourire qui me collait à la peau.

- Tu as l'air heureux en tout cas. Je crois que c'est la première fois que tu es aussi sociable. Continuait Jasper.

- Je le suis.

- Tu as changé.

- Elle m'a changé. C'est très bien comme ça.

- Mon seul conseil, quoi que tu fasses dans la vie, quelque soit les raisons de ce changement, bien que l'on se doute fortement de son origine …

- Petite, brunette, dans l'incapacité totale de coordonner ses mouvements. Ajoutait Emmett.

- Possède-le pour toujours. Finissait Jasper en faisant abstraction des blagues de mon frère.

- Je travail encore sur le « Pour toujours ». Répondis-je en vrillant le regard vers Bella.

Elles venaient vers nous.

- Alors on fait bande à part?! Lançait Rose alors que les filles se joignaient à nous.

Bella prit place sur mes genoux, passant son bras derrière ma nuque quand moi, j'entourais ses hanches. Le simple fait de pouvoir me permettre ce genre de geste devant ma famille était une bénédiction. Nous restions encore un moment, tous ici, parlant de tout et de rien. J'étais bien. Tout simplement.

Quand la lumière commençait à baisser, imitée par la température extérieure, nous prenions congés. Bella et moi, suivit d'Alice et Jasper, nous rendions à la villa pour diner. Quand je garais la Volvo, le regard de Bella s'était déjà perdu vers l'horizon. En regardant dans la même direction, je découvrais Jacob Black et son père.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- J'aimerais bien le savoir. Enfin, je le sais mais …

- C'est très clair tout ça. Plaisantais-je.

Elle me renvoyait un triste sourire et je devinais que la situation était plus sérieuse que prévus.

- Je suis allée les voir ce matin, mais Jake et moi nous sommes disputés. Il m'a aboyé dessus.

- Pardon?!

- Il m'en veux d'être partit sans dire au revoir.

- Il est simplement jaloux que tu ne l'ais pas choisit lui plutôt. Soufflais-je, légèrement agacé.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Il n'est même pas au courant pour nous deux.

- Toujours est-il qu'il aurait bien aimé. Je n'ai jamais apprécié la façon dont il te regardait.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concernait cet été. Fit remarquer Bella. Toi et moi, ça n'était pas sérieux.

- Peu importe, j'appréciais déjà énormément nos « moments », je ne voulais pas qu'il interfère là dedans.

- Ça n'a jamais été le cas.

- Ça aurait pu.

- Impossible.

- Et pourquoi ça? Tu es bien partie au cinéma avec lui un soir.

- Tu m'avais planté !

- Oui, mais j'avais de bonnes raisons !

- D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais connu ces raisons … Les vraies je veux dire.

Elle me lançait un regard tendant à la confession quand moi je me retrouvais à court de mot. Bella attendait des explications que je n'étais pas près à lui donner. Elle le savait, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de me tendre des perches sans arrêts. C'était humain et plutôt flatteur. Elle voulait me connaître. Si je n'avais pas pensé que son regard pour moi en serait affecté si elle connaissait la vérité, je lui aurais tout avouer. Je ne pouvais simplement pas risquer de la perdre. Alors je faisais ce que je faisais toujours …

- Tu devrais aller essayer d'arranger les choses avec Jacob. Je vois bien que ça te chagrine.

… J'esquivais.

- C'est pas croyable, tu préfères que j'aille retrouver un homme dont tu es jaloux …

- Je ne suis …

- Que de me raconter tes petits secrets ! Me coupait-elle.

- Pas maintenant Bella.

- Quand?!

- Bientôt.

Alors elle se calait au fond de son siège en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, ses yeux retrouvant le par-brise. Je souriais. J'adorais quand elle boudait. C'était adorable. Je posais ma main sur sa cuisse, l'attrapant doucement par le menton de l'autre, pour l'obliger à me regarder.

- Je te le promet. Donne moi juste …

- Du temps je sais. Je n'ai jamais brillé par ma patiente tu sais ça?! Et toi tu uses mon stock à une vitesses dépassant tout entendement.

Je riais et rapprochais mon visage du sien. Je sentais déjà sa respiration s'apaiser mais si elle prétendait ne pas me rendre mon baiser en signe de protestation. J'aimais sentir sa chaleur sur mes lèvres.

- Je vais me jeter au cou de Jake si ça continu.

Elle avait parlé les yeux fermés alors que je lui maintenais toujours le visage.

- Lui il est franc au moins ! Plastronna-t-elle avec des airs de défis.

- Tu ne pourras pas, je lui aurais déjà brisé la nuque. Chuchotais-je sur ses lèvres.

- Ce que tu peut-être macho parfois ! Quelle réponse raisonnable. Bravo !

- Ose me dire que tu n'apprécies pas que je sois aussi possessif de temps à autres … Toutes les femmes adore ça.

Elle soupirait. J'étais l'heureux vainqueur de ce petit duel improvisé.

- Aller va le voir avant que je ne t'enferme avec moi pour toujours.

- C'est avec ce genre de menace que tu comptes m'éloigner de toi?

Je souriais et capturais ses lèvres avec douceur. Délicieusement chaudes. Jamais je ne me lasserais de sa bouche, ni d'aucune autre partie d'elle d'ailleurs. Quand j'ouvrais les yeux, elle sortait de la voiture, allant à la rencontre de notre … Jardinier "pfff".

- J'enseigne la guitare, c'est plus classe qu'arracher les pissenlits ! Me dis-je à moi-même, seul au volant de ma voiture, en la regardant s'éloigner à travers les vignes.

"Ok, là j'avais touché le fond !" Je soupirais en sortant de la Volvo.

***

**Bella POV**

J'allais à la rencontre de Billy et Jake. Lui ne m'avais pas vu, il me tournait le dos et même si Billy lui m'avais vu arriver dès que j'étais sortis de la voiture, il ne lui avait pas signalé. Je voyais dans les yeux de cet homme qu'il était conscient de la situation entre moi et son fils. Vu sa réaction, il souhaitait la même chose que moi : que tout redevienne normal.

- Bien, on en reparlera. Disait Billy quand je m'arrêtais non loin d'eux.

- Quoi? Mais où tu vas? On a pas finit ! Lançait Jake, toujours dos à moi.

- Bella ! Comme je suis heureux de te revoir.

Je lui souriait poliment et déjà Jacob s'était raidi.

- Bonjour.

- Je vous laisse les enfants.

Nous le regardions s'éloigner sur sa chaise roulante et entrer à l'intérieur. Enfin, Jake daignait me faire face.

- Salut. Soufflais-je timidement, les mains dans le fond de mes poches.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Parler.

- On s'est tout dit ce matin il me semble.

- Parce que tu appels ça parler toi?

Je parlais calmement, cherchant par tous les moyens à éviter l'affrontement que Jacob, lui, semblait vouloir provoquer.

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça.

- Et bien prend-le, Jake. Je ne reste qu'une semaine et je ne veux pas repartir en sachant que tu m'en veux. Tu me dois au moins une explication.

- Moi je te dois une explication?!

- Bon, ok j'ai pas assuré. Je suis partie du jour au lendemain en te laissant ce message stupide et tu ne méritais pas ça. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Si je t'ai blessé, je m'en excuse. Se n'était pas mon intention.

- Et quelles étaient tes intentions?

Il croisait les bras devant sa poitrine. Son regard était toujours aussi noir mais il s'était légèrement calmé.

- Fuir. Partir. Le plus vite possible.

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi comme ça, d'un seul coup?

Je soupirais en passant nerveusement la main dans mes cheveux.

- On peut s'assoir? Demandais-je en désignant les marches du perron derrière nous.

Je m'y installais avant lui, qui finissait par s'assoir près de moi, fixant l'horizon. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que je ne prenne la parole.

- C'était le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de Renée.

Même s'il ne me regardait toujours pas, les mouvements presque imperceptibles de son corps me montrèrent qu'il était attristé par mon aveu.

- J'étais perdue et j'ai fais pas mal de bêtises. Pour que tu comprennes vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir là, il faut d'abord que je te dise quelque chose …

Je prenais un instant avant de continuer.

- Cet été, j'ai eu une liaison avec Edward Cullen. Une aventure, enfin, appel ça comme tu veux ...

Jacob riait doucement, d'un rire amère.

- Tu n'as pas l'air surpris.

- Bella, disait-il enfin, je ne suis pas aveugle et franchement après vous avoir vu sur la plage … Tu m'as dit que ce baiser était arrivé comme ça, mais franchement, je n'ai jamais eu aucun doute sur la nature de vos relations. Je suis juste surpris qu'il ait réussis à te séduire. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais ce genre de filles …

- Ce genre de fille?

Il me lançait un regard entendu.

- J'étais perdue. Me sentis-je obligée de lui rappeler.

Vu qu'il n'ajoutait rien, je continuais :

- Toujours est-il qu'avec lui, je pensais à autre chose et ce jour là, en plus de ma mère, Edward m'avait … Disons qu'il avait décidé de tout arrêter.

- Et ça t'étonnes? Ricanait Jake.

- Laisse-moi finir! M'emportai-je. On s'est disputé et je suis partie dans la nuit. Sans le dire à personne. Seule Alice était au courant.

- Tout ça, c'est censé me réconforter?

- Je veux juste que tu comprennes que oui, j'ai été égoïste, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec notre amitié.

- Et moi je veux juste que tu comprennes qu'une amitié ne sert pas seulement à passer le temps quand tu ne vois pas ton amant Bella. Ça s'entretient. C'est même plus dure à entretenir qu'une relation amoureuse selon moi. Une relation amoureuse peut toujours se terminer, mais l'amitié c'est pour la vie normalement. Et sans condition.

- Je suis d'accord.

- Mais ce n'est pas gratuit et encore moins acquis. Tu ne peux pas me traiter comme une simple connaissance, revenir trois moi après, sans m'avoir appeler ou même écrit et estimer que notre amitié est toujours intacte.

- Je sais. Pardonne-moi. Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre d'amitié avant …

- Je ne devrais pas avoir à te l'expliquer.

- Je n'ai jamais été très douée pour les relations humaines tu sais. Avouais-je, honteusement.

- Je m'en rend compte.

Nous nous regardions un moment sans rien dire. Jacob s'était un peu radoucie même si son regard était toujours sévère.

- Donc … Maintenant, on fait quoi?

Il soupirait, à peu près aussi mal à l'aise que moi.

- Et si tu me disais pourquoi tu es de retour?

- Edward. Il est venu me chercher à New York en septembre. On a mis les choses au clair … On a décidé d'y aller doucement, pour voir si une vraie relation pouvait se construire entre nous après cet été et … Apparemment, c'est le cas.

- Tu lui fais confiance?

- Maintenant oui.

Il me regardait comme si j'avais perdu l'esprit.

- Il a beaucoup changé tu sais.

- C'est ta vie après tout. Je ne le connais pas suffisamment pour le juger de toute façon.

- Merci. Répondis-je simplement.

Il me souriait faiblement, plus par politesse qu'autre chose et nous restions silencieux quelques minutes après ça. Puis, à ma grande surprise, il me demandait comme se passait ma vie à New York. Au départ, nous étions quelque peu tendu lui et moi, mais au fur et à mesure de mon récit, nous nous détendions. Je lui racontais alors les retrouvailles avec mon père, la reprise de mes études et tout ce qui composait aujourd'hui, ma nouvelle vie. Il me posait beaucoup de question et j'étais heureuse de constater que Jake était toujours Jake. Mon ami. Le jeune homme de cet été. Je me promettais intérieurement de ne plus jamais me comporter ainsi avec lui.

***

Le lendemain je me levais tôt avec la ferme intention de travailler. Edward était déjà partit travailler, je ne l'avais que vaguement entendu partir. Après avoir pris mon petit déjeuner avec Alice, j'étais aller m'installer dans mon atelier flambant neuf. Il y avait ici plus de matériel qu'à l'académie, ou du moins, ici il n'y avait pas de liste d'attente interminable pour utiliser ce matériel. J'avais une toile à rendre en rentrant sur le thème « Modèle de soit ». Comme d'habitude, tous les thèmes qu'ils nous donnaient étaient des plus vague. « Modèle de soit », hors de question que je réalise mon auto-portrait comme la plupart des étudiants qui suivaient le même cours que moi, voulaient réaliser. Ajoutez à ça que je devais, en plus de la toile, rédiger un papier de 50 pages expliquant les raisons de mon choix et détaillant précisément « l'œuvre » en question et il était définitivement exclu que je sois le sujet principal de ce travail.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais planter devant une toile vierge pendant une heure, à me creuser la cervelle pour trouver un sujet intéressante. Dépitée, je finissais par m'affaler sur l'établis en maudissant mon professeur. Quand je relevais finalement la tête, dans un élan inespéré de courage, mes yeux se posaient sur le portrait de Renée.

- « Modèle de soit ». Soufflais-je alors que mes méninges se remettaient à fonctionner.

Et c'est ainsi que je me jetais sur la première feuille de papier que je trouvais et que je commençais à écrire à une vitesse folle. Ce tableau que j'avais peint sous la colère, qui n'avait été jusque là qu'un exorcisme du mal qui me rongeait alors, se transformait miraculeusement en un puit d'inspiration.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais enfermée dans l'atelier après ça, ma main refusait d'arrêter d'écrire. Je sursautais en dérapant sur ma feuille quand ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur ma nuque.

- Désolé, j'espère que se n'était qu'un brouillon. Soufflait-il dans mon cou.

- Même si ça ne l'avait pas été, il le serait devenu après ce magistral coup de stylo ! Répondis-je en remontant ma main dans sa nuque comme pour le maintenir à cet endroit.

Il riait doucement et faisait pivoter mon tabouret de façon à ce que je me retrouve en face de lui. Le simple fait de retrouver son visage me transportais déjà à mille lieux de mon travail scolaire, jusque là si prenant. Edward s'agenouillait en face de moi, prenant appui sur mes cuisses et se contentait de sourire.

- Comment tu m'as trouvé?

- Alice m'a dit que tu l'avais laissé tomber toute la journée pour te transformer en étudiante modèle.

- Venant d'elle ça devait sonner comme un reproche.

- Un peu oui. Souriait-il.

- Quelle heure il est?

- L'heure de t'occuper de moi. Répliquait-il en m'embrassant.

- Avec toi, c'est toujours la même heure. Soufflais-je, les yeux clôts.

- Je t'ai laissé toute la journée. Ça suffit amplement.

Je riais alors qu'il m'attirait à lui, me forçant à me lever, pour me donner un autre baiser, plus approfondit cette fois. Déjà je fondais dans ses bras et abandonnait tout espoir de me remettre au travail ce soir. Notre étreinte se faisait déjà plus passionnée quand quelqu'un toussait exagérément à la porte.

- C'est pas l'heure des cochonneries ! Lançait Alice.

- Parce qu'il y a des heures pour ça, chuchotait Edward à mon oreille alors que je me retenais de rire, pauvre Jasper …

- Hey ! J'ai entendu ! Le sermonnait sa sœur.

Pour toute réponse, il lui renvoyait un sourire éclatant et purement calculé.

- Ce soir c'est chinois party ! Annonçait-elle fièrement. On vous attend pour faire la commande alors on se bouge !

- Ma sœur est un tyran. Tout d'un coup je regrette New York … et la tranquillité de ton appartement.

- C'est toi qui m'a fait venir je te signal. Allez viens, avant qu'elle ne s'énerve.

Je le tirais par la main pour rejoindre les autres, alors qu'il me suivait en trainant les pieds.

***

**Edward POV**

Tout le monde était assis au salon criant leur commande à la pauvre Rosalie qui tentait de tout déchiffrer, tout en passant la commande au téléphone. Bella allait s'installer avec ma sœur et Esmé sur le canapé, je restais debout pour aider Rose, servant d'interprète en quelque sorte. Une fois la commande passée, elle rejoignait les autres et moi, j'avais une absence. Ce genre de moment où vous avez l'impression d'être invisible pour tous les autres. Ces moments où vous n'êtes que simple observateur. Je regardais Bella rire avec ma sœur, jouer avec Emmett qui était sans arrêt entrain de l'embêter, je la voyais se réfugier près de Jasper pour échapper aux assauts répétés de mon frère et tout ça le plus naturellement du monde.

Je m'appuyais alors au mur derrière moi, les mains dans les poches de mon jeans et un sourire se dessinait sur mon visage. Je remarquais les attentions particulièrement tendre qu'avait ma mère pour Bella, comme un regard chaleureux ou une simple caresse sur l'épaule. Je voyais dans les yeux de Bella tout le respect qu'elle portait à mes parents et le regard bienveillant que Carlisle avait pour elle. Je distinguais aussi la complicité qui existait entre elle et Rosalie, se voyant comme les deux pièces rapportées de la famille Cullen, les deux belles-sœur. C'était un tableau idyllique. J'avais maintenant la preuve qu'avec ou sans moi, Bella faisait partie de notre famille et cette vision me remplissais d'un bonheur nouveau. Comme si rien ni personne ne pouvait l'effacer de ma vie à présent.

Alors son regard, si innocent, rencontrait le mien bien qu'elle continuait à parler avec eux malgré tout. Elle me souriait tendrement et me faisait un clin d'œil avant que toute son attention ne soit de nouveau accaparée par les membres de ma famille. Et juste comme ça, en un clin d'œil, je fondais. Je me décidais enfin à les rejoindre, passant derrière le canapé pour jouer avec les cheveux de Bella. Même si elle continuait à rire avec les autres, je savais qu'elle aimait me sentir près d'elle. Moi je réfléchissais encore et une toute nouvelle vérité m'apparaissais. Je ne pouvais plus continuer à dissimuler la noirceur de mon passé. Je ressentais le besoin urgent de lui faire partager tous les détails de ma vie, ceux qui avaient fait de moi l'homme que j'étais aujourd'hui. Je voulais qu'elle me connaissent à 100% et peu importait sa réaction. Je ne supportais plus de lui cacher la vérité. Elle méritait tellement plus que ce que je lui avait offert jusque là. Bella méritait de savoir avec qui elle s'engageait. Elle méritait de connaître l'entière vérité, tout simplement.

Aussi, après le repas que nous avions tous partager, j'attrapais délicatement sa main pour l'inciter à me suivre à l'extérieur, sous la véranda. Bella se laissait faire sans poser de question et personne ne faisait la moindre réflexion.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demandait-elle alors que je l'entrainais au centre de la pièce.

Je lui faisais face pour ensuite l'attirer lentement contre moi.

- Rien, je voulais simplement t'avoir à moi seul quelques minutes.

Elle me souriait et refermait automatiquement ses bras autour de moi, posant sa tête contre mon torse. Je ne parlais pas pendant plusieurs minutes, respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux, essayant d'imprimer mentalement chaque partie d'elle.

- Bella, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Chuchotais-je enfin.

Elle relevait le visage vers moi et quand elle voyait mon expression, certainement plus grave que ce à quoi elle s'était entendue, elle perdait quelque peu son sourire. Je me contentais de la regarder droit dans les yeux. Comme pour reculer l'échéance qui me serait peut-être fatale.

- Ok … Soufflait-elle, légèrement inquiète maintenant.

Je ne parlais toujours pas. Par où commencer?

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui peut être aussi terrible pour que tu fasses …

- Je suis près à te donner les réponses que tu attends. La coupais-je.

La surprise se lisait sur son visage. Après m'avoir invité tant de fois à me dévoiler, peut-être avait-elle finis par abandonner.

- D'accord. Répondait-elle, nerveuse à présent.

Je l'entrainais sur le canapé où nous nous asseyions. Elle se contentait de me regarder, les sourcils légèrement froncer, comme pour se concentrer sur ce que j'allais lui avouer. Son regard, si tendre, m'incitant à la confiance, me rendais nerveux. J'aurais tellement voulu ne jamais plus la décevoir.

- C'est pas facile. Chuchotais-je sans la regarder.

Je soupirais longuement et me passant les mains sur le visage, cherchant encore mes mots. Alors Bella me prenait la main, refermant les siennes (incroyablement chaudes) autour de la mienne (subitement très froide). Elle la ramenait sur ses genoux, sans me lâcher, et parlait doucement. Sa voix m'avait comme hypnotisé, tellement elle était douce à cet instant.

- Je suis là … Je ne vais nulle part.

- Je suis prêt à tout partager avec toi. Je ne veux plus rien te cacher. Mais tu ne vas peut-être pas aimer celui que tu vas découvrir.

- Je te répète que jamais je ne te jugerais sur tes actions passées Edward.

- Elles ne sont pas si vielles que ça. J'étais encore dans cet engrenage cet été, pendant qu'on était ensemble, je n'ai vraiment tourné la page que quand tu es repartie pour New York.

Elle avalait difficilement sa salive. Je pouvais presque sentir l'appréhension qui la gagnait, mais il était trop tard pour reculer maintenant.

- D'accord …

- Bella, commençais-je en évitant de la regarder droit dans les yeux, tu penses me connaître …

Je sentais ses mains se resserrer autour de la mienne, toujours sur ses cuisses.

- Se n'est pas le cas.

Je lisais alors la douleur dans ses yeux. Comme si le simple fait de ne pas me connaître aussi bien qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé, l'avait faite souffrir physiquement.

- J'ai fais de grosses erreurs étant plus jeune et ça me poursuit encore aujourd'hui... Il y a quelques mois encore, avant de te rejoindre, je travaillait pour un homme. Aro … James aussi et …

- Edward ! Viens voir ! Disait Alice en faisant brusquement éruption dans la véranda.

Bella sursautait légèrement.

- Pas maintenant Alice. Répondais-je en serrant les dents.

- C'est important Edward. Insistait Carlisle, le regard sévère.

Je comprenais alors qu'il se passait réellement quelque chose d'important et qu'il valait mieux remettre cette discution à plus tard. Je regardais Bella, elle aussi pensait la même chose que moi. Nous nous levions, main dans la main, pour rejoindre les autres au salon. Ils étaient tous rivés devant le poste de télévision.

- C'est James … Soufflait Alice quand Bella et moi nous approchions du téléviseur.

Et là monde monde s'arrêtait simplement de tourner. Le visage tuméfié de James apparaissait dans le coin droit de l'écran, pendant qu'au second plan, des voitures de police étaient parquées devant une maison. Sa maison. Celle qu'Aro lui louait. Je ne voyais plus que les gyrophares rouges et bleus au final. Je n'arrivais plus à analyser les images qui défilaient devant mes yeux. Plus maintenant. Je n'entendais plus que la voix de la commentatrice et déjà, je sentais la main de Bella m'échapper, n'étant pas capable de la retenir pour autant. C'était pire que dans mes cauchemars plus plus atroces.

_« Cet individu a été arrêté il y a à peu près une heure, dans cette maison qu'il louait à un dénommé Aro, le présumé baron de la drogue demeurant aujourd'hui à Volterra, cette petite ville pourtant si paisible. Aro serait un des plus grand trafiquant de drogue de tout le pays. C'est une prise en or pour les enquêteurs qui cherchaient à le mettre sous les verrous depuis des années._

_Aujourd'hui les enquêteurs prétendent détenir une liste de toutes les personnes ayant travaillé de près ou de loin avec lui au cours des 10 dernières années. Cet homme, James, faisaient partie de cette liste. Les arrestations se poursuivent en ce moment même dans le pays. D'après l'enquêteur chargé de l'affaire, toutes les personnes de cette fameuse liste, que l'on appel déjà « la liste noire », seront écrouées d'ici l'aube. Pour le Canal 4, c'était Nathalie ... »_

Carlisle éteignait la télé et le calme qui régnait après parmi nous était presque cauchemardesque. Mais yeux se tournaient lentement vers mon père et je savais qu'il avait les même craintes que moi.

- Le trafique de drogue … Soufflait Esmé, les yeux encore rivés sur le poste de télé pourtant éteins. Mon dieu, Edward tu le savais?

J'aurais voulu lui répondre, mais ma voix refusait de sortir. Carlisle allait la rejoindre.

- Qui aurait cru ? Disait mon frère. James ...

Leurs voix m'étaient soudainement très lointaine. Mon regard avait accroché l'image de Bella, adossée au mur le plus éloigné de là où je me trouvais, le visage pâle et les yeux perdus dans le vide. Elle semblait s'appuyer contre ce mur, comme pour ne pas tomber. Je lisais l'incompréhension sur ses traits. Quand elle levait enfin les yeux vers moi, je savais que tout se mettait difficilement en place dans son esprit. Comme une violente prise de conscience. Une claque en plein visage. Elle refaisait le chemin que nous avions parcouru, analysant mes absences, mes réponses évasives, la façon dont je l'avais si souvent repoussé, la fois où elle avait découvert mon visage déformé par les coups ...Tout s'imbriquait dans son esprit comme si elle avait enfin trouvé la pièce manquante d'un puzzle. Et comme si la révélation avait été trop dure à porter, elle glissait lentement sur le sol. Maintenant j'avais peur. Très peur.

Je me précipitais déjà vers elle quand un bruit sourd me stoppais dans mon élan. Je tournais la tête vers l'origine de ce bruit, entendant ma mère crier de surprise. Tous les yeux convergeaient au même endroit, au même instant, vers l'entrée et la porte qui venait d'être violemment défoncée. J'avais l'impression que tout ce déchainement d'image m'étais apparu très lentement, au ralentit, comme si mon cerveau avait refusé la triste vérité.

- Edward Cullen? Disait déjà un de policier ayant fait éruption chez nous. Vous êtes en état arrestation ...

- Quoi?! Criait Esmé alors que mon père tentait de la retenir.

- Mais c'est quoi se délire ?! Hurlait Emmett.

- Vous plaisantez?! Continuait ma sœur.

- Vous êtes soupçonné d'avoir participé à des activités illégales impliquant un réseau de cocaïne ... Continuait l'officier.

Je ne l'écoutais déjà plus que je sentais que l'on me ramenait les mains dans le dos pour me passer les menottes. Bella et moi nous regardions et je lisais de la déception dans ses yeux. J'aurais voulu hurler. Pire que ça, elle avait l'air résignée. Comme si elle avait perdu tout espoir, comme si elle ne croyait plus en moi. Cette vision m'étais insupportable et une décharge d'adrénaline me montait au cerveau.

- Bella. Soufflais-je, calmement d'abord.

Quand je remarquais ses yeux pleins de larmes, je commençais à me débattre violemment.

- Bella ! Criais-je.

On me plaquait brutalement au sol, un des officiers m'enfonça son genou entre les omoplates, son autre main m'écrasant le visage par terre. Je gémissais de douleur, d'angoisse et de haine. La haine de ne pas pouvoir la serrer contre moi une dernière fois.

- Non ! Criait-elle, en se levant d'un seul coup ! S'il vous plait ! Non !

Emmett et Jasper l'empêchaient de me rejoindre et je les en remerciais. La police n'aurait pas hésité à la blesser si elle avait montré de la résistance. Elle criait. Elle hurlait tellement fort, sa voix si douce maintenant mêlée de lourds sanglots. Je fermais les yeux dans l'espoir qu'ils m'emmènent vite loin d'ici. Je ne pouvais plus supporter d'entendre ce désespoir dans sa voix, ni même les sanglots étouffés de ma mère et de ma sœur.

- Arrêtez ! Je vous en supplie ! Pleurait désespérément Bella. Vous lui faites mal !

Puis il me remettaient sur mes jambes en me poussant enfin vers la sortie. Je baissais les yeux pour ne croiser aucun regard. Leur déception m'aurais achevé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Edward. J'appelle notre avocat. Disait gravement mon père dans mon dos.

La dernière chose que j'attendais avant que la portière ne se referme sur moi, était les sanglots tristes et suppliants de Bella, qui m'avait suivit dehors avec les autres qui eux, essayaient de la retenir. Encore une fois, je gardais lâchement la tête basse.

La voiture de patrouille démarrait et ma vie restait derrière moi.

***

**Bella POV**

_[__**Beautiful Disaster**__ – Kelly Clarkson]_

**[He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right  
It just ain't right**

Il se noie dans ses rêves  
C'est un superbe extrême, je sais  
Il est aussi maudit qu'il en a l'air  
Et plus près du ciel qu'un seul cœur pourrait le supporter  
Et si j'essaie de le sauver  
Tout mon monde pourrait s'effondrer  
Ce n'est pas juste  
Ce n'est pas juste]**  
**

Ils venaient de l'emmener. Moi je restais là, plantée au milieu de la route et malgré les efforts acharnés d'Emmett et Jasper, je ne bougeais pas. Je ne pouvais simplement plus bouger. Plus un seul muscle. Mes yeux restaient rivés sur cette voiture qui s'éloignait, jusqu'à ce que je ne distingue plus que les points rouges et bleus qu'elle m'envoyait encore. Finalement Carlisle avait attrapé mon visage comme pour me ramener à la réalité. Ses mains étaient froides contre ma peau. Mes yeux le voyaient, mais pas mon âme. Moi, j'étais partie dans cette voiture avec lui.

Alors on me forçait à rentrer à l'intérieur et Carlisle, aussi calmement que possible, commençait à expliquer la situation au reste de la famille. Situation que j'avais comprise par moi même quelques minutes plus tôt. Je l'avais lu dans son regard. Tout avait un sens maintenant. Les zones d'ombres qui planaient jusqu'ici dans mon esprit. Ces choses que je n'arrivais jamais à saisir parfaitement dans la profondeur de son regard, cette solitude, cette tristesse, comme s'il avait parfois touché un monde que je n'avais jamais pu percevoir. Et aussi douloureux que ça l'était, maintenant je l'avais compris.

**  
[Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster**

Et je ne sais pas  
Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherche  
Mais il est si beau  
Un si beau désastre  
Et si je pouvais tenir le coup  
Au travers les pleurs et les sourires  
Ça serait beau  
Ou juste un beau désastre]

Assise sur le canapé, j'étudiais lentement le visage de chacun d'eux fasse aux révélations de Carlisle. Ils étaient épuisés, consternés, peut-être même trahis, quand moi j'étais soulagée. Soulagée de comprendre. Malgré tout, je n'arrivais pas à savoir si je pouvais accepter une telle chose. J'avais toujours vu Edward comme un solitaire, avec son monde à lui où il ne laisserait jamais entrer personne. Pourtant il était difficile d'admettre une telle noirceur dans cet univers jusqu'ici si mystérieux. Non pas qu'il n'ait pas essayé de me prévenir de la profondeur de cette obscurité. Mais je n'avais pas imaginé que c'était à ce point. M'y serais-je noyé si je l'avais appris autrement?**  
**

La nuit était longue. La nouvelle de l'arrestation d'Edward se rependit rapidement et bientôt plusieurs personnes se bousculèrent à l'entrée de la villa.

**  
[He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him?  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight  
Hold on tight  
**

Il est magique et mystérieux  
Il est aussi fort que ce que je crois  
Une tragédie avec  
Plus de dommage qu'une âme devrait subir  
Et est-ce que j'ai essayé de le changer  
Tellement dur de ne pas le blâmer  
Tiens bon  
Tiens bon]

- Bella !

Jacob me serrait contre lui et je me laissais aller, toujours pas certaine d'être réveillée.

- J'ai vu les nouvelles à la télé. Je suis tellement désolé.

- C'est rien.

Se rendant compte de mon détachement, il saisissait mon visage dans ses mains.

- Oh Bella, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

- A me reprocher?

- Tu sais … Pour être tombée amoureuse d'un criminel. Tu n'aurais pas pu le deviner. Ils disent qu'il y a plusieurs morts inexpliquées aussi.

**[Oh 'cause I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster]**

Et là je recevais un véritable électrochoc. Comme une révélation. Edward avait peut-être vendu cette drogue pendant des années et profité de l'argent facile que cela lui avait procuré, mais si j'étais certaine d'une seule chose, c'était qu'il n'était pas un meurtrier. Impossible. Le simple fait de l'envisager sonnait comme une aberration. Je me dégageais de l'emprise de Jake, qui n'avait pas mesuré l'ampleur de ses paroles. Il était inquiet pour moi, je le voyais sur son visage. Mais il ne connaissait pas Edward, pas comme moi. Il me rattrapait rapidement et cette fois, je retrouvais toutes mes capacités physiques.

- Edward n'a rien à voir avec ça !

- Mais … A la télé ...

- Je me fiche de ce qu'ils avancent à la télévision. Ces gens là diraient n'importe quoi pour faire de l'audimat. Ils n'ont aucune preuve. N'importe qui aurait pu inventer cette liste.

- Pardon ! Ok, il levait les mains dans ma direction, je suis désolé. A la base je passais juste pour te réconforter.

- C'est pas ce que tu as fais de mieux jusqu'ici. Répondis-je en essayant de me calmer un peu.

- Je sais, pardonne-moi. Tu connais Edward Cullen certainement beaucoup mieux que moi. Je n'avais pas à le juger simplement sur ce que j'ai entendu dire par les journalistes.

- Non effectivement.

- Bella, je …

- Pas maintenant Jake, le coupais-je, tu pourras te racheter autant que tu le souhaitera plus tard, pour le moment, je dois aller au commissariat. Alice?

- J'ai les clés, on y va.

Avant que je ne comprenne, elle était déjà dans la voiture. Je souriais poliment à Jacob pour le pas qu'il s'inquiète. Il ne se retournait pas pour me voir m'engouffrer dans la Mercèdes de Carlisle.**  
**

**[I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm waiting for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
So long**

J'ai envie d'amour et de logique  
Mais il est seulement passionné  
J'attends pour une sorte de miracle  
J'ai attendu si longtemps  
Si longtemps]

Alice hésitait à démarrer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as?

- C'est grave Bella. Je ne veux pas que tu minimes la situation. Malgré tout l'amour que j'ai pour mon frère, c'est très grave.

- Je sais. Et je ne minimise rien du tout, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Ce genre de personne, celle du genre de ce Aro, ils ne reculent devant rien, ni personne. Si nous avions été une menace pour eux, ils auraient pu tous nous tuer.

- Je sais. Je ne dis pas que l'on doit tout lui pardonner, mais il était revenu sur le droit chemin depuis quelques temps et comme l'a dit Carlisle, il était jeune, il ne s'était pas rendu compte.

- Edward nous a tous mis en danger.

- C'est pour ça qu'il ne disait rien Alice. Pour vous protéger. Pour nous protéger tous. Je suis d'accord, ça n'était pas la solution. Edward a fait beaucoup d'erreur. Mais il ne mérite pas que l'on se retourne tous contre lui. Pas maintenant qu'il a le plus besoin de nous.

**  
[He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take**

Il est doux au touché  
Mais usé à la fin et se brise  
Il n'est jamais assez

et là encore il est plus que ce que je peux supporter]

Ensuite, et sans un mot de plus, Alice avait démarré la voiture pour nous conduire aussi vite que la voiture lui permettait, jusqu'au commissariat. L'avocat envoyé par Carlisle était partit bien avant nous, dans l'espoir de le faire sortir de cet endroit. Pour lui, cette liste n'était pas une preuve suffisante pour l'enfermer. La nuit était bien avancée maintenant, mais je ne ressentais pas la moindre fatigue. Mon corps était portée d'une force infaillible. Je ne faiblirais pas cette nuit. Tout le monde avait le droit à une seconde chance. Tout le monde avait le droit de s'expliquer. Ils ne lui en avait pas laisser le temps ce soir.

**Edward POV**

_**Commissariat, salle d'interrogatoire ...**_

Un homme en costume, avec une mallette, entrait dans la pièce sans fenêtre dans laquelle j'étais enfermé depuis déjà trois heures. Je devenais que c'était l'avocat que Carlisle avait envoyé pour moi. Une cinquantaine d'année, grand, brun, élégant, définitivement un avocat renommé.

En même temps que lui, entrait deux policiers et l'un d'eux me retirait mes menottes. Je les regardais faire sans comprendre le but de la manœuvre, quand mon avocat s'approchait de moi, me tendant la main que je saisissais.

- Vos testes toxicologiques sont revenus négatifs monsieur Cullen. Tous les autres étaient dopés à la cocaïne. Félicitation, vous avez créé votre pour liberté.

- Et pour les autres accusassions?

- Un des suspect a avoué un des meurtres et la plupart des autres morts ont été commandité par Aro.

- Qui? Demandais-je gravement. Qui a avoué?

- Un certain James … Je ne sais plus quoi...

Je restais immobile. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être triste d'apprendre que James allait finir en prison. J'aurais pu être lui … Sans les Cullen, je serais en prison a ses côtés aujourd'hui. J'aurais été aussi influençable que lui. J'aurais accepté de tuer quelqu'un. Ma gorge se serrait alors que la culpabilité prenait possession de moi.

- Rentrez chez vous Edward, des gens vous attendent là bas, vous êtes sortit d'affaire. Je vous attend dehors pour signer la paperasse.

Il quittait la salle d'interrogatoire aussi vite qu'il y était arrivé. Moi, je mettais un moment à retrouver l'usage de mes pieds. Tout ce que je voyais, c'était James et la vie misérable à laquelle il était destiné maintenant. Comme si ça avait été son destin depuis le début. Lui qui avait pourtant été le seul à me tendre la main dans cet orphelinat. Qui avait décidé que je serais celui qui allait être sauvé et lui non?

Les choix que nous faisons dans la vie, même les plus infimes, nous poursuivent à jamais. Si je n'avais pas été poignardé et transporté à l'hôpital par James, je n'aurais jamais rencontré Carlisle. Je serais en prison à ses côtés aujourd'hui. Peut-être même mort. Et Bella serait à New York … Bella.

Cette fois je sortais de cette salle, j'avais besoin d'oxygène. Je suffoquais.

***

**Bella POV**

- Il arrive. Me signalait son avocat, alors que j'attendais dans ce couloir depuis près d'une heure.

- Merci.

Lui se plaçait contre le mur, devant moi, un peu plus loin. Cet homme avait l'air calme et détaché. Comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Alors je le voyais apparaître à l'angle de ce long couloir qui nous séparait.

Edward était escorté d'un officier de police qui lui rendait ses effets personnels à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Il ne m'avait pas encore vu. A mi chemin, quand il remettait sa veste, Edward remarquait ma présence et se figeait. Je lisais de la douleur dans ses yeux, une certaine appréhension aussi. Il avait simplement peur de moi, peur de ma réaction. J'aurais voulu courir vers lui et le rassurer mais j'en étais également incapable. Finalement, il marchait lentement jusqu'à moi et se saisissait de mes mains. Nous regardions tous les deux nos doigts s'entrelacer lentement, retrouvant nos repères après cette tempête.

Son avocat lui faisait signer des papiers avant de partir et enfin Edward me regardait dans les yeux. La nuit ne faisait que commencer, nous avions tellement de choses à nous dire. Tellement de chose …

Mais certainement pas ici, pas cet horrible couloir froid.

- Bella … Soufflait-il.

- Chut …

Je le coupais d'un doigt sur ses lèvres et il avalait difficilement sa salive. Je lui souriais tristement et serrais son autre main dans la mienne.

- Viens. On rentre à la maison.

**  
[He's beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster]**

Il est tellement beau  
Quel magnifique désastre]

* * *

On commence par la playlist, très importante dans ce chapitre :

- **The Cells** - The Servant

- **Stigmatized** - The Calling

- **Beautiful Disaster** - Kelly Clarkson

(cette dernière étant la chanson qui m'a inspiré toute cette histoire, allez savoir pourquoi? - J'écoute rarement ce genre de musique - plus que ça, c'était une vidéo, mais on y reviendra à la fin ! ^^)

J'ai choisi un montage différent, commençant par la fin - **The cell** est très importante pour l'ambiance de cette scène et Edward (comme **Beautiful Disaster** pour Bella) ça lui donne vraiment le côté dramatique que j'ai essayé de retranscrire. J'ai mis un peu plus de temps à publier cette semaine, panne d'inspiration (et oui ça arrive), j'espère que ça ne s'est pas trop ressentie pendant la lecture !

Je vous remercie encore une fois de tout vos encouragements, j'ai des lecteurs très différents et je me plait à converser régulièrement avec vous tous ! Via les mails ou les reviews, ou même le forum. Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ne sont pas inscrit sur FF et qui me laissent des reviews, je ne peux pas vous répondre, si vous souhaitez une réponse, laissez-moi vos E_mail.

Voilà, il reste approximativement 2 chapitres, peut-être 3. J'ai du mal à laisser cette histoire partir même si elle me demande beaucoup d'investissement et que c'est parfois fatiguant.

**Teaser de la semaine** : http://www[.]youtube[.]com/watch?v=Gf9Rqkje5Rg

A bientôt Ginie.


	16. CLOSURE

**CHAPITRE XVI**

**CLOSURE**

*******

**POV Edward**

_[**My Skin** – Nathalie Merchant (instrumentale)]_

Nous étions en voiture depuis près de vingt minutes déjà et aucun de nous n'avait osé prendre la parole. La radio n'était même pas allumée. A vrai dire, je ne savais pas quoi dire et l'habitacle de la Mercèdes n'était peut-être pas le meilleur endroit pour le faire. Ma sœur était au volant, les yeux rivés sur la route. Quand je croisais son reflet dans le rétroviseur, je devinais les milliers de questions qui lui torturaient l'esprit. Alice bouillonnait intérieurement, je pouvais presque le sentir. J'étais plus inquiet au vu de la réaction de Bella cela dit.

Elle paraissait si calme, à milles lieux de nous. Elle était assise à l'avant, du côté passager, quand moi j'étais à l'arrière dernière son siège. Je voyais son reflet dans le rétro extérieur, mais elle ne croisait jamais mon regard. Bella regardait simplement les voitures nous croiser en sens inverse. Leurs phares éclairaient son visage régulièrement mais cela ne semblait même pas l'aveugler. Contrairement au stresse de ma sœur, que je trouvais plus que légitime, Bella semblait sereine là où elle aurait dû être toucher, au même titre que les membres de ma famille.

Malgré l'angoisse qui m'habitais, je décidais de remettre mon enquête à plus tard, quand nous serions seul à seul. J'apercevais déjà l'entrée du domaine et ma gorge se serrait. Je ne savais pas du tout à quoi m'attendre une fois à l'intérieur, face à eux. Face à leurs doutes et leur déception. Comment allais-je leur expliquer ? Et par où commencer ?

Alice gara la voiture devant la maison et descendit immédiatement, se fût ensuite au tour de Bella de quitter l'habitacle. Moi je restais assis derrière, fixant la porte d'entrée restée ouverte, nauséeux. A mon grand soulagement, Bella m'attendait. Elle ne m'en voulait peut-être pas autant que je l'aurais pensé. Je me décidais enfin à ouvrir la portière et sortais lentement. Bella se mit face à moi, relevant lentement le visage vers moi pour accrocher mon regard. Quand je lisais l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, je comprenais qu'elle appréhendait également la réaction de ma famille face à tout ça. Je lui prenais les mains et posais mon front sur le sien, fermant les yeux comme pour reprendre des forces. Ensuite elle m'embrassait doucement le front et aussi court fut-il, ce contact me faisait un bien fou. Je relâchais tout l'air qui jusqu'ici m'obstruait la gorge et elle m'entraînait doucement vers la maison.

A peine nous avions passé le pas de la porte que je tombais nez à nez avec Carlisle. Son visage était à la fois remplis de gravité et de compassion. Ses yeux restaient sévères. J'avais soudainement l'impression d'être un petit garçon de 5 ans ayant fait une grosse bêtise. Je resserrais presque instinctivement la main de Bella, restée dans la mienne et je sentis son menton se poser sur mon épaule. Elle me signifiait par de tous petits gestes qu'elle était là pour me soutenir et c'était tout ce que je demandais afin d'affronter la suite.

- Où sont les autres ? Demandais-je timidement.

- Pas loin, soufflait mon père, mais tu ne les verras pas ce soir.

- Comment ça ? M'inquiétai-je. Il faut absolument que je leur explique.

- Je leur ai déjà tout raconté Edward. En détail.

J'interrogeais Bella du regard et elle me confirmait les dires de Carlisle.

- Nous sommes tombés d'accord, continuait-il, tu ne rentreras pas à la maison tant que tu n'auras pas remis de l'ordre dans ta vie.

- Quoi ? ! Comment ça ? !

- Nous ne voulons plus de drame comme celui-ci dans cette famille. Cette fois ci, ça c'est bien passé et merci à Maître Wolfram qui est venu te sortir de là aussi vite, mais la prochaine fois tu n'auras peut-être pas cette chance et cette famille ne s'en relèvera pas.

- La prochaine fois ? Quelle prochaine fois ? !

- Edward, il soupira longuement, cet été tu as fui ton passé et tes erreurs, c'était une première étape. Mais tant que tu ne te confronteras pas aux sources de tes problèmes, ils te poursuivront. Ce genre d'événement, comme ce soir … ça recommencera. Il faut que tu affrontes tout ça et que tu tires un trait dessus une bonne fois pour toute. Remonte à l'origine du problème.

- A l'origine ?

- Tu sais de quoi je parle.

- Pas vraiment non. Avouai-je, tendant les muscles comme pour me préparer au choc.

- Réfléchis, quand ta vie a-t-elle commencé à dériver ?

Au bout d'un instant je répondais.

- Quand j'ai commencé à traîner dans la rue avec les autres je suppose ! Mais vous avez changé ça en m'accueillant dans cette famille ! Me défendis-je.

- Apparemment non puisqu'on se retrouve là toi et moi ce soir.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? !

- Parle à James. Va le voir. Vois si votre amitié peut encore être sauvée. Je veux aussi que tu réfléchisses à quelque chose …

Lui était plus calme que moi. Je serrais les dents pour ne pas claquer la porte tout de suite. La présence de Bella de mes côtés m'aidais aussi à y voir plus clair et à ne pas me laisser aveugler par la colère.

- Demande toi ce qui a fait que tu as commencé à traîner dans la rue au départ ? L'origine Edward.

Je réfléchis un instant, cherchant ce qu'il voulait me faire dire et quand je trouvais, tout mon corps se tendit. Bella parut s'inquiéter, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer, mais Carlisle avait vu que j'avais saisi le message.

- Hors de question. Soufflai-je entre mes dents, sans lâcher mon père des yeux.

- Tu ne pourras pas fuir cette confrontation éternellement Edward.

- Carlisle …

- Non ! Lançait-il sévèrement. Si on en est là aujourd'hui c'est à cause de ça. Toute ta vie découle de cet événement. Plus tu le fuiras et plus tu t'enfonceras. Si tu as commencé à jouer les rebelles avec James et sa bande plus jeune, inconsciemment c'était pour montrer à quel point la colère te rongeait. Elle était le moteur principal de ta vie.

- La psychologie de bas étage, très peu pour moi !

- Tu aurais vu cette colère qui brûlait dans tes yeux quand nous nous sommes rencontré. Continuait Carlisle, faisant fie de mes sarcasmes. Je n'avais jamais lu autant de haine dans le regard d'un adolescent. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens bien de cette semaine que tu as passé à l'hôpital, mais les premiers jours tu refusais de parler à qui que se soit. Tu étais un mur impénétrable. Seule Esmé a pu t'approcher.

- J'ai changé.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Tu peux remercier cette jeune fille à côté de toi pour ça.

Il sourit gentiment à Bella qui baissait les yeux.

- Je sais ça. Soufflai-je en croisant son regard également.

- Mais ça te hante toujours Edward. Tant que tu n'auras pas été la voir, ça sera toujours le cas.

- Pourquoi me fais-tu ça ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas perdre mon fils, ce qui ne me laisse pas d'autre choix.

J'abandonnais à contre cœur. C'était la chose la plus dure qu'il n'avait jamais exigé de moi. Ensuite, il me tendait une enveloppe.

- Voilà un aller/retour pour Chicago. Le départ est demain après-midi. Tu as jusqu'à demain matin pour réfléchir à tout ça et il est évident que tu peux dormir ici cette nuit. A toi de voir, mais sache que si tu ne remets pas ta vie sur les rails, même si cela nous déchire en deux de devoir t'imposer ça, nous ne serons plus là pour toi. C'est tout ce que l'on te demande. Un nouveau départ.

- « Tout ce que l'on te demande », répétais-je désabusé, tu sais à quel point c'est énorme.

- C'est pour ça que c'est important. Quand ça sera fait, tu te sentiras mieux tu verras et nous serons là. Pour l'instant, je vais te demander de sortir.

Je lisais dans le regard de mon père à quel point il lui était difficile de me parler ainsi. A quel point il lui était difficile de me refuser l'accès à sa maison. Je devinais aussi dans quel état les autres devaient être. C'était difficile à admettre, mais ils avaient sûrement raison. La balle était dans mon camp.

Après ça, Bella et moi avions quitté la villa en silence et regagné le pool pour ce qui serait ma dernière nuit à Voltera avant d'avoir remis de l'ordre dans ma vie. Cette décision était dure mais justifiée, je ne pouvais qu'admettre qu'elle l'était. Bella était sensée repartir dans deux jours pour New York. Ça me tuais de ne pas être là pour les passer avec elle. Nous avions tellement de chose en tête elle et moi à cet instant, que personne ne parlait. Nous avions si peu de temps et tant de choses à se dire. J'en avais la migraine.

Je m'affalais directement sur mon lit, les pieds sur le sol, en soupirant. Je me passais les mains sur le visage comme si ça avait pu m'aider à y voir plus clair. Je sentais alors Bella s'installer à genoux entre mes jambes et ses mains remonter le long de mes cuisses. Sans me relever, je lui je caressais doucement les bras, fixant toujours le plafond.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Souffla-t-elle doucement.

- Rien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Je m'asseyais sur le lit et retrouvais son visage triste. Passant lentement ma main dans ses cheveux, j'essayais de sourire pour la rassurer un peu.

- Je n'ai pas le choix je pense. Carlisle a été clair.

- Je pense que c'est une bonne chose. C'est pour toi qu'il fait ça.

- Tu ne connais pas cette femme Bella.

- Toi non plus. Me répondit-elle timidement.

- Pardon ?

- Tu ne l'as pas revue depuis des années. Les gens changent. Tu ne la connais plus maintenant.

- Tu as peut-être raison.

- Et quoi qu'il se passe à Chicago, tu trouveras peut-être une certaine paie intérieure après.

- Je savais qu'un jour il me faudrait clore cette partie de mon histoire, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on me pousse à le faire.

- Es-tu seulement certain qu'un jour tu aurais toi-même pris cette initiative ?

- J'en suis pas sûr.

Elle me sourit tendrement et je retombais sur le lit.

- C'est tellement injuste. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi aussi brutalement ?

Bella vint s'allonger au-dessus de moi et j'entourai immédiatement ses hanches.

- C'est vrai que le timing n'est pas des plus parfais mais …

Je passais ma main sur sa joue et elle fermait les yeux à mon contact. J'aimais les petites réactions que je provoquais chez elle avec des gestes aussi simples.

- Et toi ? Demandai-je doucement. Comment tu prends les choses ?

Un voile sombre passait rapidement sur son visage avant qu'elle ne se reprenne. Mais malheureusement pour elle, je l'avais vu, et le fait qu'elle essais de me dissimuler ses sentiments m'inquiétais encore plus.

- Je dois t'avouer que tout ça s'est passé tellement vite, que je crois que je n'ai pas encore la moindre opinion. Tout se bouscule. Je suis à la fois soulagée de connaître la vérité et triste de voir à quel point elle est sombre.

- Je te l'avais dit. J'ai essayé …

- Chut.

Elle me coupait d'un doigt sur les lèvres.

- Je sais. Nous palerons de tout ça, de ce que ça implique pour nous, plus tard. Pour le moment, c'est sur toi que tu dois te concentrer et tu dois te reposer.

J'essayais de lire en elle mais bizarrement, le masque de la détermination bloquait tout autre sentiment dans son regard. Bella prenait les choses en main quand moi j'étais incapable de la faire. Encore une fois, nous avions inversé les rôles.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Certaine. Je serais encore là quand tu auras réglé tes problèmes.

- C'est une promesse ? Demandai-je très sérieusement.

Ma question dû la désarçonner car, pour toute réponse, elle se pencha sur mes lèvres pour m'embrasser tendrement. Automatiquement je prenais part à ce baiser inattendu, appréciant la pression mesurée et la chaleur qu'elle diffusait sur mes lèvres. Je demandais alors l'autorisation d'approfondir ce baiser, goûtant délicatement sa lèvre inférieure et elle me laissait l'accès que j'attendais. J'en profitais avec excès, m'enivrant de son goût sur ma langue, et tout de suite de perdant pied. Mes mains se resserrent d'elles-même sur ses hanches, mon corps se mouvait en fonction du sien et mes lèvres se firent plus pressantes. Bella mit fin à cet échange un peu trop enflammé avec un sourire amusé, quand moi je reprenais difficilement mes esprits.

- Tu doutes encore de ma sincérité ?

- Après tout ce que tu as appris sur moi, ça serait plus que justifié, il me semble.

- Edward, elle entoura mon visage de ses mains, je ne suis pas venue jusqu'ici, nous n'avons pas traversé tant de choses ensemble, pour que je parte comme ça. Je ne te dis pas que je n'ai pas peur, c'est faux. Mais je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi.

- Tant mieux parce que …

J'hésitais un instant.

- Je ne sais pas comment vivre sans toi.

Elle souriait tristement et pour la seconde fois, je prononçais les mots que je m'étonnais encore de savoir dire.

- Je t'aime Bella. Soufflai-je doucement.

Son sourire s'élargit.

- Et calmement cette fois. Fit-elle remarquer.

Je souriais à mon tour.

- Il faut croire que je m'améliore de jour en jour.

Le sourire qu'elle me revoyait s'effaçait petit à petit laissant place à une intense réflexion. Bella triturait les boutons de ma chemise quand je replaçais une des ses mèches derrières ses oreilles pour la ramener à moi.

- Moi aussi. Dit-elle sans détour.

- Toi aussi ? Répétai-je pour l'éviter à continuer.

Elle me fixa un moment avant de se lancer.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime. Souffla-t-elle timidement.

Je bloquais un instant sur ces trois mots dans sa bouche. Je réalisais alors qu'à par la déclaration chaotique qu'elle m'avait faite, il y a quelques mois avant son départ précipité, Bella n'avait jamais été aussi ouverte vis-à-vis de ses sentiments envers moi. Quoi de plus normal ? Je les avais si souvent piétiné auparavant ? En réalisant cela, une boule de chaleur remonta de mon ventre jusqu'à ma gorge, accompagnant une indescriptible sensation de bonheur et de soulagement.

Je n'y tenais plus et saisissais sa nuque pour capturer de nouveau ses lèvres. Après quelques secondes, nous nous détachions essoufflés l'un et l'autre. Quand Bella croisait de nouveau mon regard, ses yeux brillaient intensément, d'un profond désir que je partageais. Mais je ne voulais pas abuser, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré cette nuit par ma faute. S'il devait se passer quelque chose cette nuit, cela viendrait d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je nous faisais couler un bon bain chaud ? Dit-elle sur ma bouche.

- Tout ce que tu veux. Répondis-je simplement.

Elle me sourit et se relevait. La présence de son corps sur le mien me manquais immédiatement. J'attendais un peu avant de la rejoindre. Quand l'eau coulait depuis déjà plusieurs minutes dans la salle de bain, je m'y rendais. Je restais figé devant la porte quand je découvrais que Bella avait déjà commencé à se dévêtir. Je savais que rester planté là à l'observer entrain de se déshabiller me donnais des airs pervers mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder. Le spectacle que j'avais devant les yeux était tout simplement magnifique. La vue de la cambrure de son dos, ses long cheveux retombant en cascade sur ses reins quand elle avait retiré son tee-shirt, ce jean qui lui moulait parfaitement les fesses, je n'aurais trouvé aucun mot à dire même si je l'avais voulu, et comme je me devais de rester sage, je ne bougeais plus. C'est à peine si je respirais de peur d'interrompre ce délice visuel. L'eau coulait toujours dans la baignoire. Elle semblait brûlante au vu de la vapeur que s'en dégageait, remplissant la pièce par la même occasion. Elle retirait ensuite ses chaussures, l'une après l'autre en s'aidant de ses pieds.

J'entendais alors le petit « click » que faisait le bouton de son jeans qu'elle faisait sauter, suivi du «zip » de la fermeture éclaire. J'avais l'impression que ces sons m'explosais littéralement le cerveau. Le fait qu'elle me tourne le dos et que je ne puisse que deviner les parties de son corps qui m'étaient cachées, juste aux sons qu'elle produisait, était la chose à la plus érotique que j'avais pu expérimenter depuis longtemps. Bella faisait ensuite glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes fines, que je savais si impeccablement douces. Je mourrais d'envie de faire courir mains mes sur elles.

Libérant enfin ses chevilles, Bella repoussait le vêtement avec son pied sur le côté de la pièce. Elle était maintenant en sous vêtements de coton blanc, devant moi. J'étais presque sûr d'avoir la bouche ouverte comme un idiot mais impossible de me ressaisir, elle était bien trop belle et désirable.

Quand elle commençait à dégrafer son soutien gorge, s'en était trop. Mon propre jeans commençait à sérieusement me serrer, il fallait que je me rachète une conduite au risque d'être démasqué. Je lui signalais donc ma présence en toussant. Bella sursautait légèrement et me souriait tout en continuant sa tâche. Elle voulait sûrement ma mort. Tout bien réfléchit, l'idée du bain n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Toujours est-il qu'à cet instant j'avais tout oublié : Carlisle, la police, James ou Chicago, j'avais tout oublié. Je ne voyais plus qu'elle. Quand elle se retournais vers moi, elle était en petite culotte et, comme un fait exprès, ses cheveux tombaient parfaitement sur chacun de ses seins en deux pends distincts, comme ces caricatures de sirènes sur les peintures ou dans les vieux films de marins.

- Tu ne vas pas venir dans la baignoire? Me demandait-elle avec un léger sourire.

- Si, bien sûr pourquoi?

- Tu comptes y entrer tout habillé? Se moquait-elle.

Alors j'entreprenais de retirer mes vêtements en priant pour qu'elle ne baisse pas les yeux en dessous de ma ceinture, au quel cas mon état ne pourrait lui être caché plus longtemps, pas même en caleçon. Quant à Bella, elle retira son dernier rempare de coton et entrait lentement dans l'eau. Je la vie tâter la température du bout de son orteil avant d'y plonger le pied, puis l'autre, pour enfin s'installer dans la chaleur de la baignoire avec un soupire de contentement. C'était absolument adorable.

Je profitais qu'elle soit entrain de le prélasser, les yeux clos, pour finir de me déshabiller et entrer derrière elle dans la baignoire. Elle s'avançait un peu pour me laisser de la place et se calait ensuite entre mes jambes. Ce qu'elle dû sentir dans le bas de son dos ne laissait plus aucun doute sur mon état mental et physique, mais elle ne dit rien et je discernais même un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Je me détendais enfin, pauvre homme que j'étais, et appréciais simplement la chaleur de son corps contre le mien et la température de l'eau qui nous portait. Bella me caressait doucement les cuisses, les yeux fermés, la tête posée sur mon torse. Moi j'embrassais le haut de sa tête, ses épaules ou son cou, laissant courir mes mains sur son ventre plat. Il était dur de rester sage devant une pareille beauté alors je décidais de parler pour ne pas laisser les choses s'envenimer.

- J'irai voir James demain.

- C'est bien. Et après?

Je pense prendre cet avion pour Chicago. Tu ne m'en veux pas?

- Edward, je t'ai déjà encouragé à le faire.

- Oui mais, et toi? Il te reste deux jours de vacances.

- Je t'accompagnerai à l'aéroport et je resterais ici avec ta famille. A moins que tu veuilles que je vienne avec toi.

- Rien de me ferais plus plaisir. Répondis-je sans réfléchir.

- Je viens dans ce cas.

- Non Bella, j'adorerais ça mais tu n'as pas de billet. Je ne veux pas que tu dépense ton argent pour ça. En plus tu as tes examens, je ne sais pas combien de temps de vais rester là bas.

- Tu as dis que tu voulais que je viennes.

- Égoïstement oui. C'est évident que je veux que tu viennes. Mais logiquement je ne peux pas. C'est une chose que je dois régler seul je pense.

Elle soupirait.

- L'idée de ne pas savoir pendant combien de temps nous serons séparer m'angoisse terriblement.

- Je sais. Moi aussi.

- Alors je viens !

- Bella, soupirai-je à mon tour, je ne veux pas que tu viennes.

Elle ne disait plus rien.

- Je t'ai vexé?

- Égoïstement oui. Logiquement, je dois admettre que je trouve ça normal.

Je riais doucement. J'aimais entendre mes propres mots dans sa bouche.

- Tu me téléphonera?

- Tous les jours.

- Tu penses rester combien de temps à Chicago?

- Le temps de faire le point je suppose.

- Et après?

Je réfléchissais. Et après? Que faire de sa vie quand elle prend un tout nouveau départ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Alors je pensais à ce dont j'avais vraiment envie et tout devenait limpide.

- Après je te rejoindrais à New York. Je vais quitter mon travail ici, je trouverai un job là bas.

Elle pivotait dans l'espace réduit de la baignoire.

- T'es sérieux là?

- Oui, pourquoi pas? Je ne supporterais plus de faire sans arrêt des aller/retour entre l'Europe et l'Amérique.

Je voyais la panique s'emparer de ses traits.

- Bien sûr, je n'ai pensé à rien encore. Je viens de le décider et j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à régler avant mais sache que quand je reviendrais à New York, tout sera clair. Je chercherais un appartement et je commencerais cette nouvelle vie.

- Je … ne sais pas quoi dire …

- Ne dis rien. Soufflai-je sur ses lèvres. Je sais que c'est soudain, que toi et moi on ne sait pas où on va avec tout ce qui s'est passé et je ne te brusquerais pas. Disons que ça sera un plan à long terme. J'emménagerai dans « ta ville » quand nous y serons prêt tous les deux. C'est un bon compromis non?

- Oui, je crois. Et ta famille?

- Ils comprendront.

Elle soupirait encore, moins enthousiaste que moi. Je venais de l'effrayer avec tous mes plans sur la comète.

- Écoute, reprit-elle en posant sa main sur ma joue pour capter toute mon attention, tu viens de décrire mon rêve. La situation idéale et la vie parfaite. Mais soyons réaliste, tu as encore tellement de chose à régler. On ne sait même pas où on va, ni comment ça va se passer pour toi. Tu vas peut-être réaliser des choses importantes pour ton avenir en remettant de l'ordre dans ta vie. N'allons pas trop vite, ne décidons rien ce soir d'accord.

- Rien ne changera pour moi.

- Ça tu n'en sais rien. Je ne veux rien prévoir maintenant. Je prévoirais quand tout sera fini d'accord? Même si la situation que tu as décrite serait idyllique.

- D'accord. Répondis-je, plus pour la rassurer que parce que j'étais réellement d'accord sur le principe de _« qui vivra, verra »_.

Au bout d'un instant elle recommençait à parler, les yeux dans le vague. Un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- J'ai rêvé de nous la nuit dernière, lançait-elle en jouant avec mes mains, c'était plutôt … Existant.

Elle avait insisté un peu plus sur le dernier mot et, juste comme ça, j'avais de nouveau envie d'elle.

- C'est vrai? Raconte moi.

- Nous étions tous les deux debout, nu dans le désert, nous faisions l'amour avec pour seul éclairage, la Lune. C'était magnifique.

Elle avait dit ça avec une telle nonchalance, je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler d'une façon aussi sexy qu'à cet instant. Je faisais des efforts surhumains pour rester calme.

- Après j'ai vu des étincelles partout, comme un feu d'artifice. Je pense que c'était la partie abstraite du rêve. Riait-elle.

- Et moi qui croyais te faire voir des feux d'artifice à tous les coups ! M'offusquai-je. La vie est cruelle.

Bella sourirait et déposait un baiser timide sur mes lèvres, pour retrouver sa place entre mes jambes. Je fermais alors les yeux, appréciant chaque instant près d'elle quand elle commençait à tortiller doucement le bassin dans l'eau et donc contre moi. Au début j'essayais d'en faire abstraction jusqu'à ce qu'elle insiste légèrement plus sur moi. J'ouvrais les yeux en avalant difficilement ma salive, sentant mon bas ventre de réveiller à nouveau. Quant elle passait sa main dans ma nuque, je calmais désespérément les mouvements de ses hanches sur moi, en entourant sa taille.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre? Si c'est un jeu, il est cruel.

- Ce que tu dois comprendre …

Elle libéra son bassin et posa mes propres mains sur à plat sur son ventre.

- C'est que tu t'en va dans quelques heures, que je ne sais pas quand je vais te revoir et qu'il n'y a pas qu'à toi à qui ça fait de l'effet de se retrouver tous les deux dans cette baignoire.

Je riais quand elle recommençait son petit mouvement coquin contre moi. Comme je l'avais dit, cela devait venir d'elle et c'était ce qu'elle m'offrait.

- Maintenant fais moi l'amour. Me demandait-elle en se plaçant au-dessus de mes hanches.

- A vos ordres. Réussis-je à articuler en l'enfermant dans mes bras.

***

_[**Something in the Way** – Nirvana]_

- Ouvrez ! Lançait le gardien.

J'entendais alors ce bruit d'alarme qui me signalais qu'ils venaient d'autoriser mon entrée dans le pénitencier. J'avançais lentement, escorté par deux officiers. Ils m'accompagnèrent dans une salle vide. Seule une table et deux chaises trônaient au centre de la pièce. Ils m'indiquaient silencieusement de m'y installer et d'attendre avant de me laisser seul. J'étais stressé. Je ne savais pas du tout comment il allait réagir. Finalement, la porte s'ouvrait et James apparaissait, menotté et escorté à son tour. Je me levais immédiatement. Son regard changeait quand il me voyait, mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à me faire une opinion sur son état d'esprit. Ils l'installaient sur la seconde chaise et le menottaient à un dispositif prévu à cet effet au centre de la table. Alors je reprenais ma place initiale et ces hommes se postaient au garde à vous devant la porte, à quelques pas de nous. Longtemps, personne ne parlait.

- Comment tu vas? Finis-je par demander.

James ricanait.

- Comme un gars dans une prison de haute sécurité. Mon petit Prison Break personnel.

Je baissais les yeux, cherchant mes mots.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Edward?

- Pourquoi tu t'es dénoncé? Lançai-je aussi rapidement que lui.

- Justement pour ne pas que toi tu reste ici !

- Ils allaient me laisser sortir. J'étais clean.

- Et pour le meurtre? T'avais prévu quoi?

Je me contentais de le fusiller du regard.

- Moi je n'étais pas clean. Un peu plus ou un peu moins. De toute façon je suis là pour un bon moment.

- Tu aurais pu avoir une remise de peine dans quelques années.

- Je jouerai la carte de la bonne conduite. De toute façon ça ne te concerne pas.

- Si ! Si bien sûr que si ! Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu restes mon frère James. Toi et moi contre le monde, tu te souviens?!

Il était secoué par un autre rire sarcastique.

- J'ai compris il y a seulement deux jours à quel point cette phrase était stupide. « Toi et moi contre le monde », c'est ce qui nous a foutu dans la merde. Je t'ai foutu dedans.

- On était jeune.

- Pas si jeune que ça. Je savais que tout ça n'était pas clair, je l'ai fais quand même. J'ai toujours choisis la facilité parce que je n'ai aucune volonté. Toi tu en as. Toi tu as dit stop à la coke il y a longtemps, moi j'ai jamais pu.

Il soupirait.

- J'en ai simplement mare de subir ma propre vie. Il était temps que je réagisse et que je prenne mes responsabilités. C'est pour ça aussi que j'ai avouer. En plus de ça, ici ils m'aident à arrêter d'en prendre. Je suis en cure et grâce à ça, j'ai une cellule privilégié. Pour le moment je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire. Je n'ai besoin d'aucune volonté pour arrêter, ils m'y obligent c'est pas plus compliqué que ça.

- Depuis quand tu es devenu si posé?

- C'est sûrement ces médocs contre la douleur qu'ils me donnent aussi, ça doit m'assagir. Riait-il.

J'étais stupéfait par son comportement. Après une seconde de réflexion je reprenais.

- J'aurais pu être à ta place, tu le sais ça? Chuchotai-je, la mâchoire serrée.

- Aucune chance.

- Comment tu le sais?

James prenait un moment avant de répondre.

- Tu as toujours été le plus intelligent de nous deux.

Il souriait, moi j'étais très sérieux.

- Je serais mort sans toi.

- Je sais. Et tu aurais très bien pu mourir plusieurs fois également par ma faute.

- La visite est terminée ! Lançait un des gardiens.

Déjà ils venaient récupérer James. Je me sentais mal pour lui. Je m'aimais pas le savoir ici, même avec tout ce qu'il m'avait dit. Lui semblait accepter son sort comme une délivrance. Comme si, toute sa vie, il n'avait fait que s'enliser et qu'il remontait enfin la pente. Il semblait soulager de faire une chose juste pour une fois dans sa vie.

- Prend soin de ta vie mon frère. Dit James en se faisant entraîner vers la sortie.

- Je reviendrais te voir. Lui répondis-je gravement.

- Je sais. Dit-il simplement en souriant légèrement.

Je quittais la prison et remontais en voiture. Bella m'y attendait. Elle me souriait simplement, sans un mot. C'était rassurant de la savoir là, à mes côtés. Le prochain arrêt était l'aéroport. Nous allions nous quitter.

Arrivé devant le terminal des départs, je n'arrivais pas à sortir de la voiture. Bella ne disait rien. Je savais qu'elle était triste. Ça me rendais malade.

- ça va vite passé du verra.

- Je sais. Soufflait-elle en regardant par la fenêtre.

Alors je lui prenais la main, posée sur ses genoux. Elle sursautait presque à mon contact. Quand elle me regardait enfin, elle se passait nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

- Tout va bien se passer, je te le promet.

- J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir venir avec toi.

- Je sais. Mais …

- Tu dois faire ça seul je sais. Me coupait-elle. Je comprend ça, mais c'est dur quand même.

- Bella, je te promet de ne plus jamais de laisser après ça. C'est la dernière fois.

Elle ne disait rien alors je me penchais pour l'embrasser. Ce dernier baiser me brûlait les lèvres. Quand je relâchais ses lèvres nous tremblions tous les deux. Sans un mot je quittais la voiture et Bella s'installait au volant. Je me penchais par la fenêtre.

- Prend soins de ce bébé ok? Demandai-je en désignant la Volvo.

- Prend soins de toi. Répondait Bella très sérieusement.

Je caressais sa joue en priant pour que ces larmes que je voyais naître dans ses yeux ne couleraient pas avant que je sois parti. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté.

- Je t'aime. Chuchotais-je.

- Moi aussi.

Sur ces derniers mots, je m'engouffrais dans l'aéroport sans me retourner. Mon cœur semblait peser des tonnes.

***

Chicago avait changé. Peut-être étais-ce dû au fait que je n'y avais plus remis les pieds depuis des années mais cette ville ne me semblait plus aussi immense que dans mes souvenirs. Cela faisait à peine une heure que j'avais garée ma voiture, préférant marcher dans ses rues qui abritaient encore mon adolescence. L'adolescence, cette période de la vie que j'avais quitté depuis près de 5 ou 6 ans déjà. Pourtant cette période de ma vie, au regard des images qui défilaient à présent dans mon esprit, ne me paraissait plus aussi éloignée. Cette ville, aussi différente était-elle aujourd'hui, ravivait pourtant encore les moments les plus sombres de mon existence. Je refaisais presque machinalement ce parcours que je faisais tous les jours après que le bus m'ait déposé devant le lycée **Chicago Hope Academy**.

Je remontais South Laflin Street et tournais à W. Polk Street, en passant devant la faculté de médecine (je n'avais appris que plus tard que Carlisle y donnait régulièrement des cours), pour arriver dans le cartier de Geektown où je retrouvais généralement James et Laurent. Nous marchions encore un bon quart d'heure pour finalement apercevoir les docks. Là bas nous faisions parfois la manche pour nous acheter de quoi déjeuner. Parfois nous sortions simplement nos guitares pour jouer sur les quais en buvant quelques bières. Parfois nous regagnions le lycée avant la fin des cours, d'autres fois non. Je repassais aussi devant la ruelle où j'avais reçus ce coup de coteau prophétique. Celui qui, en quelque sorte, m'avait permis d'être l'homme que j'étais aujourd'hui.

Après avoir contemplé ces paysages pendant deux bonnes heures, et sans pour autant en avoir réellement envie, je rentrais dans la première cabine téléphonique que je trouvais et parcourais l'annuaire. Malheureusement, Chicago restait une grande ville et beaucoup de personne avaient des homonymes. Celle que je cherchais en avait 15. J'arrachais la page qui m'intéressais et sortais de la cabine. Ensuite, et très lentement, je regagnais ma voiture. Comme pour repousser un peu plus longtemps l'inévitable. Mais après tout, j'étais là pour ça. Tirer un trait sur mon passé et pour y parvenir, je devais remonter aux origines de sa déchéance. Là où tout avait commencé à aller de travers.

Une fois la portière refermée, camouflant le bruit de la rue à côté de moi, j'examinais d'avantage cette liste. L'un de ces noms était le sien. La feuille de l'annuaire dans une main, sur le volant, mon portable de l'autre, je ne bougeais pas. Je n'en trouvais pas la force. Pas après tout ce temps. Puis mon regard se portait sur le fond d'écran de mon téléphone. C'était une photo de moi et Bella au réveil. Nous portions tous les deux les stigmates du sommeil sur nos visages, ma barbe semblait prendre possession de mes traits. Quant aux cheveux de Bella, ils n'étaient plus qu'une masse épaisse et brune sur mon oreiller. C'était elle qui avait prise cette photo pour l'afficher ainsi sur mon téléphone et à vrai dire, elle ne nous rendait pas hommage. M ais en la revoyant je me souvenais des sensations que j'avais eu à ce moment précis. De la sensation que j'avais toujours en me réveillant auprès d'elle chaque matin. J'étais calme et apaisé, j'allais bien, je n'avais plus peur de rien, plus peur de l'avenir, je l'attendais tout simplement. C'est avec Bella que j'avais enfin compris l'expression _« Demain est un nouveau jour »_. Je me souvenais alors que si j'étais à Chicago aujourd'hui, c'était aussi pour elle. Pour devenir l'homme avec qui elle méritait d'être. Un homme qui allait de l'avant et qui n'était plus hanté constamment par ce passé qu'il tentait de fuir.

Elle avait voulu m'accompagner et dieu seul sait que la tâche m'en aurait été facilité si elle avait été là pour me soutenir, mais c'était une chose que je me devais d'affronter seul. Quand je reviendrais vers Bella, j'aurais définitivement tiré une croix sur Chicago. En examinant d'avantage cette photo catastrophique et à la fois tellement vraie, je trouvais en moi je courage d'entamer cette liste. Je composais donc le premier numéro non sans une certaine appréhension.

- Bonjour, je cherche Molly Massen s'il vous plait … d'accord, excusez-moi du dérangement.

Je raccrochais et barrais la première ligne de ma liste. J'essuyais alors une suite de ratés, répétant toujours la même rengaine _« Molly Massen s'il vous plait? »_. Jusqu'à ce fameux numéro. Je n'eus même pas besoin de parler. Un simple _« Allo? »_ m'avait suffit.

- Allo? … Allo? Insistait cette voix si familière. Écoutez, j'ai du travail je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à ça !

- Bonjour. Articulais-je lentement.

Cette fois personne ne me répondait et je laissais le silence s'écouler quelques secondes.

_- Ed … Edward? C'est toi? _

- C'est moi. Répondis-je sais la moindre émotion.

_- Mon dieu je … Tu … Qu'est-ce que … ?_ Bafouillait ma mère.

-Je suis en ville. Je peux venir te voir?

_- Oui, bien sûr, je veux dire … Je vais appeler le travail pour leur dire que je suis souffrante._

- Très bien. J'arrive.

_- Bien … Je …_

Je raccrochais avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase. Nous parlerions de tout ça bien assez tôt. Je dû regarder de nouveau la photo de Bella et moi pour me calmer. Quand mon cœur retrouvait un rythme normal, je démarrais et m'engageais dans la circulation.

Après quelques minutes seulement j'arrivais dans un quartier assez ravagé dans lequel toutes les maisonnettes se ressemblaient. C'était apparemment un des nouveaux quartiers populaire de Chicago. Pour moi il ressemblait étrangement à celui de ma petite enfance, ils n'avaient fait que déplacer cette population aux revenus limités, d'un endroit à un autre de la ville. Malgré ça, il faisait beau en ce début d'après-midi. C'était déjà ça. Je mettais ensuite encore 10 bonnes minutes à sortir de la Volvo pour traverser la rue. J'ouvrais le tout petit portail de fer qui menait à l'entrée. Il était rouillé et le bruit qui l'accompagnait en était la preuve. Quelques marches plus tard et je frappais à la porte, enfonçant mes mains au fond de mes poches. Lentement la porte s'ouvrait et elle apparaissait devant moi. Méconnaissable, vieillie, ses cheveux blonds en bataille et son sweat-shirt tombant sur son épaule d'un côté seulement. Elle aussi restait bouche bée, elle aussi me détaillait. Nous étions toujours séparée par la double porte qui servait de moustiquaire.

Finalement elle ouvrait cette espace entre nous et sans un mot, sans que nous ayons cesser de nous observer mutuellement, elle m'invitait à entrer. Je faisais prudemment un pas à l'intérieur. C'était sombre et cela sentait le tabac froid. Elle n'emboitait le pas jusqu'à la cuisine où, d'un signe timide de la main, elle m'invitait à m'assoir. Elle préférait rester debout du côté du comptoir en face de moi.

- Tu as meilleure mine que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. Lançais-je pour entamer une conversation.

- J'étais en cure. C'était il y a combien de temps?

- A peu près quatre ans je crois.

- Quatre ans … Soufflait-elle en retraçant ces années comme si elle ne les avait pas vécue.

- Tu es sortie depuis combien de temps?

- Ça va faire un an que je n'ai plus besoin d'y retourner tous les six mois si tu veux tout savoir. Je suis même aux Alcooliques Anonymes maintenant. Disait-elle à la fois gênée et fière en même temps. J'aurais bientôt mon premier jeton de couleur.

- C'est bien. Répondis-je simplement. C'est pour de bon?

- Je l'espère. Je fais tout pour.

Elle allumait nerveusement une cigarette.

- C'est la seule addiction qu'il me reste.

- Je vois ça. Il n'y a pas une seule bouteille de Whisky en vu.

- Tu peux chercher, il n'y en a pas.

- Je te crois. Soufflais-je, toujours aussi détaché.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent lentement.

- Excuse-moi de te demander ça Edward mais … Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- James est en prison.

- James? Ton ami?

Je hochais la tête.

- Pourquoi?

- Trafique de drogue et probablement meurtre.

- Pauvre enfant.

- J'ai été arrêté aussi tu sais.

Elle restait muette.

- J'aurais pu finir comme lui si je n'avais pas arrêté d'en prendre depuis des années. Si j'avais continué à en vendre.

- Pourquoi, soufflait ma mère, comment après avoir été témoin des effets de ce genre de merde sur moi, tu as pu plonger là dedans à ton tour?!

- Je m'ennuyais sûrement. J'étais jeune et je n'avais jamais eu qu'un seul exemple après tout, le tien. Je savais ce que c'était d'être défoncé pour l'avoir vu sur toi, pour l'avoir vu sur ma mère. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, je me rapprochais de toi en faisant ça.

- De quoi aurais-tu voulu de rapprocher? J'ai été une mère des plus horribles.

- C'est vrai.

Elle ne trouvait rien à redire à ça et baissait honteusement les yeux.

- Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tu n'as jamais ne serait-ce qu'essayé de te battre pour me garder. Je crois que je t'en voudrais toujours de ne pas avoir essayé.

Je lisais de la douleur dans ses yeux et de la culpabilité peut-être.

- Je n'étais pas faite pour être mère. Tu as eu une bien meilleure vie que celle à laquelle tu te destinais si tu étais restée avec moi. C'était mieux comme ça.

- Bien sûr, avec le recul c'est vrai. Mais comment tu as pu abandonné si vite après que les services sociaux m'aient emmenés? Quelle mère fait ça?

- Une mère qui n'était pas capable d'en être une.

Elle marquait un temps d'arrêt, me tournant le dos un instant pour éteindre sa cigarette. Quand elle me faisait de nouveau face, son ton était plus assuré. Plus dramatique également. On aurait dit qu'elle revivait ses paroles.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas de bébé mais … J'étais si jeune, j'avais ton âge. Je n'étais pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler quelqu'un de stable et ton père il … Il avait foutu le camps. J'étais flippée. Je ne savais déjà pas m'occuper de moi alors m'occuper d'un enfant. Puis j'ai commencé à boire et tu connais la suite.

- Effectivement. On ne peux pas changer le passé.

- J'ai essayé de me rattraper ! Tu peux me blâmer pour beaucoup de chose Edward mais j'ai essayé. J'ai appeler Monsieur Cullen. Tu ne m'as jamais rappeler. Je voulais simplement te parler. Prendre de tes nouvelles.

- Je n'étais pas prêt pour ça.

- Et qu'est-ce qui a changé aujourd'hui hum?! Qu'est-ce qui te donne le droit de venir aujourd'hui quand hier encore tu refusais toute communication?! Si je suis une si mauvaise mère, qu'est-ce que tu fais là à perdre ton temps avec moi?

- J'en avais besoin. Je voulais te montrer que même sans ton aide, je j'étais devenu quelqu'un de bien. Je voulais te montrer que tu n'avais pas totalement échoué … Maman.

Ce mot nous fit l'effet d'un électrochoc à tous les deux.

- Oh Edward …

Elle s'asseyait en face de moi.

- Je n'en ai jamais doutée une seule seconde. J'étais le problème. Tu ne l'as jamais été ...mon fils … mon petit garçon.

- Je vais réussir, je serais quelqu'un bientôt.

- C'est tout ce que je souhaite.

_[**Ausgutana** - Boston]_

Au bout de quelques secondes je reprenais. Un petit sourire se dessinait sur mes lèvres alors que je m'apprêtais à parler d'elle.

- Tu sais, j'ai une amie …

Ce mot me fit sourire.

- Ma _(et j'insistais sur ce mot)_ petite amie … Elle a perdu sa mère. Elle en souffre énormément. Elle m'a dit un jour qu'elle donnerait tout pour la revoir un jour, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Il y a pas longtemps j'ai réalisé que j'étais égoïste. Moi j'avais ma mère et pourtant je prétendais ne plus en vouloir alors que Bella, elle n'avait jamais eu ce genre de choix. Je pense qu'elle est fier de moi aujourd'hui, sachant que je suis venu te voir.

Après avoir débité tout ça, telle une révélation personnelle, je reportais mon regard sur ma mère. Elle avait les yeux rougies par l'émotion.

- Bella. C'est un très jolie prénom. Disait ma mère visiblement émue.

- Pour une très jolie fille. Répondis-je rêveur.

- Tu aurais une photo? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Je fronçais les sourcils en souriant.

- A vrai dire oui. Je m'en suis rendu compte ce matin.

Je sortais mon portable de ma poche et lui tendais. Elle riait en découvrant la photo en question alors que c'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait une photo de moi avec une femme.

- Vous êtes beaux tous les deux. Tu l'aimes pas vrai? Ça se voit dans tes yeux.

- Oui. Bella m'a sauvé de toutes les façon dont un homme peut-être sauvé. Elle est tout pour moi aujourd'hui.

- Garde là bien auprès de toi dans ce cas.

- C'est prévu.

- Qui sait? Commençait-elle en reportant son regard sur la photo. Peut-être que je la rencontrais un jour.

- Peut-être un jour oui. Soufflais-je.

Ensuite nous échangions un regard, puis un sourire naissait sur nos lèvres. Un sourire sans promesse, un sourire sans lendemain, un simple sourire de sympathie. Je réalisais que c'était la première fois depuis des années que j'avais une vraie conversation avec ma mère et que, aujourd'hui, je ne la détestais plus. Cela me faisait un bien fou. Comme un poids énorme enlevé de mes épaules. Je savais qu'à cet instant, elle ressentait la même chose.

Nous restions ainsi, l'un en face de l'un, tout le reste de l'après-midi, parlant de tout et de rien. Nous apprenions simplement à nous connaître l'un et l'autre.

***

J'avais trouvé une chambre d'hôtel ce soir là et après être aller chercher de quoi manger, je prenais les clés à l'accueil. J'étais à la fois soulagé et perturbé par l'après-midi que je venais de passer. Tout s'embrouillait dans ma tête. Je me sentais bizarre sans pour autant en connaître la raison. Comme ci, seulement en quelques heures, ma vie avait changé. Comme si j'avais été délivré d'une malédiction. Toujours est-il que je me sentais plus léger ce soir. Je resterais encore quelques jours à Chicago. J'avais besoin de retrouver ces lieux dans lesquels j'avais grandi. J'avais besoin de me ressourcer un peu pour penser sérieusement (moi !) à mon avenir et à ce que je voulais en faire.

Après avoir fini mon « Italian beef » spécial Chicago, celui que je prenais tous les midi quand je vivais encore ici, je décidais de les appeler. J'espérais que la conversation serait plus chaleureuse cette fois.

_- Résidence Cullen !_ Chantonna Alice au téléphone (et accessoirement à l'autre bout du monde).

- Alice, c'est moi.

Il y eu un léger blanc.

- Allô ?

_- Oui, je suis là … Comment tu vas ? _

La bonne nouvelle c'était que ma sœur paraissait plus concernée par ma petite personne que la dernière fois où je lui avais parlé.

- Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas.

_- Tu es à Chicago ?_

- Oui.

_- Oh Edward, je suis désolée si tout ça t'as semblé brutal. On ne voulait pas te donner l'impression de te rejeter mais …_

- C'est bon Alice, la coupais-je, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je t'assure que j'ai compris le message.

_- Tu … C'était … enfin … tu sais._

C'était la première fois depuis que je la connaissais que ma sœur était à court de mot.

- C'était bizarre. Écoute, je vous raconterai tout ça en rentrant. Si je peux rentrer …

_- Mais bien sûr que tu peux rentrer enfin ! Carlisle t'a envoyé affronter ton pire cauchemar !_

- C'était pas si terrible que ça en fin de compte …

_- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?_

- Bella est repartie ?

_- Ce matin oui._

- Je pense passer par New York avant de rentrer.

_- Combien de temps tu restes à Chicago ?_

- Encore un ou deux jours je pense. J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul.

_- Je comprends. Ça a dû te faire un choc._

- A vrai dire, pour le moment je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Il faut que je dorme.

_- La nuit porte conseil, tu le sais ?_

- Il paraît. Je pourrais parler à Carlisle ?

_- Oui bien sûr. J'espère te voir avant de repartir pour Milan … _

- Je serais à la maison dans une semaine maximum. On se verra ne t'inquiète pas.

_- Bien, je te laisse. Carlisle arrive. Je t'embrasse petit frère !_

- Moi aussi. Souris-je.

_- Edward ?_

La voix de mon père remplaçait celle de ma sœur.

- Bonsoir … Ou plutôt bonjour vu l'heure qu'il doit être à Volterra.

_- Comment ça c'est passé ?_

- C'est passé disons. Écoute, je soupirai, j'ai fais tout ce que vous m'avez demandé. Je voulais m'assurer que je pouvais rentrer maintenant.

_- Ça dépend. Tu te sens prêt à laisser tout ça derrière toi ?_

- Prêt je le suis c'est certain. Maintenant est-ce que je vais pouvoir le faire, c'est autre chose. J'ai besoin de penser à tout ça mais honnêtement, pour le moment je suis trop fatigué pour le faire.

_- Sache que nous sommes tous très fière de toi mon fils. Nous savons tous ce que ça t'as coûté de faire ça pour nous. _

- Il était tant que je vous rende la pareille après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

Après un bref silence, mon père reprenait :

_- Tu rentres à la maison quand tu veux_.

- Merci.

_- Prend soins de toi Edward._

- Vous aussi.

Je raccrochais et m'allongeais sur le lit en fixant le plafond. J'étais heureux que les choses se soient arrangées avec les Cullen. Après cinq minutes de contemplation de ce vieux plafond, je réalisais que j'avais besoin de me rapprocher d'une autre personne. Je reprenais mon téléphone et tapais rapidement un message :

_« Tu me manques. Bon courage pour tes examens. Je vais bien. Je rentre bientôt. Dors bien. »_

Malheureusement je ne restais pas éveillé assez longtemps pour attendre la réponse de Bella. J'étais à bout de force, mentalement et physiquement. Ces deux derniers jours avaient été plus qu'éprouvants. Très vite, la fatigue me rattrapait et je sombrais dans un sommeil sans rêve.

***

**Bella POV**

_**[Until we Bleed **__– Andreas Kleerup feat. Lykke Li__**]**_

_**[I'm naked  
I'm numb  
I'm stupid  
I'm staying  
And if Cupid's got a gun, then he's shootin'**_

_Je suis nue,_

_Je suis engourdie,_

_Je suis stupide,_

_Je reste,_

_Et si Cupidon à un pistolet, alors il a tiré__**]  
**_

Le retour à New York ne fût pas facile après cette étrange semaine. Elle qui commença comme un rêve et se termina en chaos. Les deux jours passés là bas, sans Edward, furent étranges également. Bien sûr je fus heureuse de passer un peu de temps auprès des Cullen et tout le monde fit donne figure, mais la culpabilité les rongeaient. Je la vis dans chaque regard perdu, dans ces moments où ils pensaient que je ne les voyais pas. Tout le monde, moi y compris, étions convaincus que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, et pour lui et pour nous, pourtant tout mon corps paraissait manquer de sa présence. Je me sentais engourdie, presque léthargique, sans pour autant le montrer. Je consumais toute mon énergie pour le simple fait d'obliger mon cerveau à commander mes muscles pour avancer, pour obliger ma bouche à sourire et ma langue à parler.

Toute la famille était dans le même cas de figure. Nous donnions tous le change. Toute cette histoire ne paraissait simplement pas juste ou peut-être bien trop dramatique pour arriver réellement.

_**[Lights black  
Heads bang  
You're my drug  
We live it  
You're drunk, you need it  
Real love, I'll give it**_

_Les lumières sont éteintes,_

_Les lumières s'entrechoquent,_

_Tu es ma drogue,_

_Nous le vivons,_

_Tu es ma drogue, tu en as besoin_

_Le véritable amour, je te le donne__**]  
**_

Edward avait passé toute la première journée dans l'avion. Je n'avais pas eu de ses nouvelles avant mon arrivée à New York. Il m'avait envoyé un SMS pour me dire que tout allait bien et je lui avais vaguement répondu. J'aurais voulu entendre le son de sa voix. J'avais hésité à lui téléphoner, mais je m'étais ravisée. Je savais que ce voyage il devait l'entreprendre seul. C'était comme une sorte d'introspection pour lui et je m'efforçais de respecter cela en sachant que s'il avait voulu me joindre autrement, il l'aurait fait. Je ne lui en voulais pas. Son absence n'en était pas moins douloureuse. Je me découvrais une addiction irrémédiable pour lui. Après ces 15 derniers jours, il m'était inconcevable de le savoir si loin, bien que Chicago soit bien plus proche que Voltera. C'était la première fois pour moi que je ressentais les symptômes physiques de l'amour. Mon corps était en manque de lui. Oui, ce n'était pas simplement une sensation de manque, c'était réel. Tout mon corps me brûlait, me rappelant sans arrêt qu'Edward existait maintenant dans ma vie, y prenant une place très importante. Permanente.

Quoi que je fasse, aussi occupée que je sois, il était toujours là dans un coin de ma tête. J'espérais qu'il allait bien et que le fait de pensé à lui, lui donne la force nécessaire d'aller jusqu'au bout.

_**  
[So we're bound to linger on  
We drink the fatal drop  
Then love until we bleed  
Then fall apart in parts**_

_Alors nous sommes forcés de nous y attarder,_

_Nous buvons la gorgée fatale_

_Pour nous aimer jusqu'à ce que nous saignions,_

_Et ensuite exploser en milles morceaux__**]  
**_

Je savais qu'il ressentait la même chose. Peu importait les kilomètres qui nous séparaient, maintenant nous étions liés. Alors je continuais également. Je reprenais les cours et passais mes examens. Heureusement pour moi, j'arrivais à focaliser la majeur partie de mon attention sur ce dernier point. Les trois jours qui suivirent mon retour, furent entièrement consacrés à l'Académie. Malgré tous les efforts que j'avais fournis, ces examens me parurent extrêmement compliqués. Je n'étais pas la seule cependant. Le pauvre Mike en bavait aussi, ainsi que Jessica. C'était agréable de se soutenir mutuellement tous les trois. Quand je rentrais après une longue journée de torture mentale, j'étais épuisée. Je passais une soirée chez Charlie et dormais même dans mon ancienne chambre. C'était rassurant. Les autres soirs, ma colocataire qui était habituée à ce genre de période dans sa spécialité, veillait à ce que je ne manque de rien, me préparant même « un dîner équilibré » comme elle disait. Le soir, éreintée, je sombrais rapidement dans le sommeil. Mes dernières pensées allaient toujours vers Edward.

_**[You wasted your times  
On my heart  
You've burned  
And if bridges gotta fall, then you'll fall, too**_

_Tu perds ton temps,_

_Dans mon cœur,_

_Tu as brûlé,_

_Et si les ponts doivent s'effondrer, alors tu tomberas aussi__**]**_

A l'aube du cinquième jour, je voyais enfin le bout du tunnel. Plus qu'un examen et je serrais délivrée de ce fardeau. J'espérais, en récompense, retrouver bientôt les bras de celui que j'aimais. Il avait dit me rejoindre avant de retourner auprès des siens. L'autre ultime récompense serait aussi d'avoir réussi ces examens, mon billet d'entrée en troisième année avec la bourse qui l'accompagnait. C'était ma seule chance. A défaut, je serais obligée de reprendre une année sabbatique pour travailler à plein temps, sans avoir l'assurance de pouvoir réintégrer l'école l'année suivante. C'était simplement inacceptable, je devais réussir.

_**[Doors slam  
Lights black  
You're gone  
Come back  
Stay gone  
Stay clean  
I need you to need me**_

_Les portent claques,_

_Les lumières sont éteintes,_

_Tu es partie,_

_Reviens,_

_Reste loin,_

_Reste Clean,_

_J'ai besoin que tu ais besoin de moi,__**]  
**_

Mais au final, j'espérais simplement qu'il me reviendrait au plus vite. J'avais besoin de son soutien et du bien être qu'Edward pouvait m'apporter. Les jours passaient et je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelle. Ça devenait douloureux.

_**[Now we're bound to linger on  
We drink the fatal drop  
Then love until we bleed  
Then fall apart in parts**_

_Maintenant nous sommes forcés de nous y attarder,_

_Nous buvons la gorgée fatale_

_Pour nous aimer jusqu'à ce que nous saignions,_

_Et ensuite exploser en milles morceaux__**]**_

***

Il faisait gris quand je sortais de l'académie en compagnie de Mike et Jessica. Mon sac pesait une tonne, à l'image du travail qui m'attendait en rentrant. Mike était entrain de me parler du cours que nous venions de suivre et je l'écoutais d'une oreille distraite, quand son regard accrochait quelque chose derrière moi, au dessus mon épaule. Mike paraissait à la fois surpris et résigné quand Jessica, elle, arborait un sourire tout droit sortit des films de Hugh Grant. Mon téléphone portable sonnait à ce moment là et j'y répondais sans vérifier l'émetteur.

- Allo?

_- Salut beauté !_

Je reconnaissais Edward et retrouvais immédiatement le sourire. Je m'excusais auprès de mes amis et faisait quelques pas pour avoir un peu d'intimité.

- Jeune homme, je ne sais pas pour qui vous me prenez mais on n'aborde pas une femme de la sorte.

_- Pardonnez-moi mademoiselle. Je voulais juste savoir si vous aviez des projets ce soir?_

- Ça dépend. A moins que mon petit ami rentre subitement de Chicago, j'irais voir mon amant. Mais ne lui dites rien s'il vous plait.

_- Promis._

Je riais et faisais quelques pas de plus vers l'entrée de l'académie.

_- Et pour ce qui est de l'arrivée inopinée de votre petit ami …_

Il marquait une pause.

- Je pense que ça va pouvoir s'arranger.

Je me figeais un instant. Cette voix, elle ne venait plus du téléphone. Elle était derrière moi. Immédiatement je me retournais, le téléphone toujours collé à l'oreille. Edward, à quelques pas de moi, raccrochait son téléphone et me fixait en souriant. Voyant que je ne bougeais toujours pas, il s'approchait et raccrochait mon portable pour moi. C'est quand il tendait la main pour s'en saisir de je me rendais compte qu'il était vraiment là, devant moi. Je relâchais tout l'air jusqu'ici bloquée dans mes poumons et lui sautais au cou.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Je suis rentré plus tôt que prévu. Soufflait-il dans mon cou. Je voulais te faire une surprise.

- C'est réussi.

Il me souriait et je me rappelais d'un seul coup de la présence de Jessica et Mike. Ils nous regardait, attendant patiemment que je fasse les présentations officielles. Alors nous revenions vers eux, main dans la main.

- Pardon, j'oublie mes bonnes manières. Jessica voici Edward, mon petit ami.

- Enchantée, disait-elle en lui serrant la main, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

- Enchanté également.

- Mike, enchainais-je, tu connais déjà Edward. Ou presque.

- Oui, enfin, les présentations étaient assez spéciales. Répondait Mike avec un petit sourire. Ravis de te revoir, habillé cette fois.

Je pouffais de rire et ils se serrèrent la main.

- Habillé? Soulignait Jessica.

- Longue histoire. Lui soufflais-je.

- Désolé pour ça. S'excusait Edward auprès de Mike, légèrement amusé.

- Ya pas de mal... Répondait Mike un peu gêné à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

- Hey ! J'ai l'impression que vous avez pas mal de chose à me raconter vous trois. Et si on allait boire un verre? Lançait Jess.

- Je sais pas, j'interrogeais Edward du regard, tu dois être fatigué.

- Non. Non ça va. On peut y aller si tu veux.

- Génial ! S'enthousiasmait Jessica.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous prenions une table dans un bar que je fréquentais assez souvent. Il était tout près de l'académie. D'ailleurs, la plupart des visages ici étaient ceux que je croisais régulièrement à l'école. Nous prenions chacun une bière et à mon grand étonnement, Mike et Edward commencèrent à discuter ensemble comme deux vieux amis. Jusqu'ici, j'avais toujours cru qu'Edward ne pouvait pas supporter Mike. L'ambiance était plutôt agréable et chaleureuse, je faisais mon maximum pour participer aux conversations et rester attentive aux questions incessantes de Jessica sur notre couple, mais à vrai dire, je n'attendais qu'une seule chose, me retrouver seule avec Edward.

J'avais tellement de question à lui poser sur la semaine qui venait de s'écouler, sur sa mère et toutes ses choses tellement personnelles que j'aurais voulu évoquer avec lui en privé. Lui paraissait tellement s'impliquer dans ce rendez-vous improvisé dans ce bar pour étudiant, que je me demandais s'il trouvait ça réellement agréable. C'était comme s'il retardait le moment où il devrait me parler de sa semaine. Je ne voulais pas non plus être intrusive mais ce voyage avait eu pour but de tirer un trait sur son passé et recommencer sur de bonne base, je voulais simplement savoir si tous ses problèmes étaient derrière lui maintenant. Il dû remarquer de je l'observais et il attrapait ma main sous la table. Aussi infime que ce geste était, il me rassurait légèrement.

Il faisait nuit quand nous nous séparions à la sortie du bar. Le trajet en voiture se fit le plus simplement du monde. Edward me posait beaucoup de question sur mes examens, la reprise des cours, mon boulot, je ne pouvais simplement pas en placer une. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Ayant remarqué ça, je ne voulais pas être celle qui mettrais le sujet sur le tapis.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ce soir?

- Franchement, disait-il en me prenant la main, j'ai simplement envie de passer une soirée tranquille avec toi, autour d'un bon diner.

- Tu crois que je vais cuisiner pour toi? Demandais-je légèrement surprise. Et depuis quand sommes nous marier?

- Je te l'ai pas dit? Un soir je nous ai marier via un site Internet.

- Ah oui? Souriais-je.

- Je te jure. Mais c'est pas grave, si tu ne veux pas t'occuper de ton petit mari, je me contenterais d'un plat de spaghettis.

- Je crois que c'est plus dans mes cordes effectivement.

J'ouvrais la porte de l'appartement, Edward sur mes talons et posais mes affaires.

- Fais comme chez toi.

J'écoutais les messages sur le répondeur pendant Edward s'installait au bar de la cuisine.

_« Bella, c'est moi »_, je reconnais la voix de ma colocataire, _« Je ne rentrerais pas ce soir, amuse-toi bien ma belle. A demain »._

- Bien, apparemment c'est juste toi et moi ce soir.

- C'est parfait. Tu as quelque chose à boire?

- Sers toi, il y a des bières au frigo.

Je rangeais quelques bricoles qui trainaient pendant qu'il se servait à boire. Je sentais ensuite son regard dans mon dos et bizarrement, je m'activais encore plus à ranger ses choses qui auraient pu attendre le lendemain.

- Pourquoi ais-je l'impression que tu es mal à l'aise?

Je stoppais mon geste et lui faisait face, gênée qu'il ait vu clair en moi.

- Je ne sais pas. Soupirais-je. Pourquoi tu ne me dis comment ça c'est passé à Chicago?

- Parce que tu ne me l'a pas demandé.

- Je ne savais pas si tu souhaitais en parler ou pas.

- Ça s'est passé c'est tout. Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Je lui ai dit ce que j'avais à lui dire et elle aussi. Je ne sais pas si je la reverrais de si tôt mais je sais que c'est ma mère et même si elle n'est pas parfaite, elle le sera toujours. Il faut juste que j'apprenne à faire avec.

- Tu t'entendais à autre chose?

- Pas vraiment. Si nous étions tombé dans les bras l'un de l'autre après tout ce temps, là j'aurais trouvé ça bizarre. Mais elle regrette. Elle a reconnu ses erreurs, c'est l'essentiel. Je peux enfin passer à autre chose maintenant.

- Tu as eu Carlisle au téléphone?

- Oui, je peux rentrer quand je veux. Ils ne m'en veulent pas. Les Cullen sont et seront toujours la seule vraie famille que j'ai. La famille à laquelle j'appartiens. Ils voulaient tous la même chose que moi.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- En finir avec tous ces drames qui me pourrissaient la vie jusqu'à présent et aller de l'avant.

- Bien. C'est très bien.

Nous nous fixons un moment et je baissais les yeux, toujours mal à l'aise.

- Tu vas rester encore longtemps aussi loin de moi? Demandait-il doucement.

Quand je relevais les yeux vers lui, je lisais une profonde douleur sur son visage, de la peur également. Alors je faisais ce que j'aurais dû faire bien avant. J'allais me blottir contre lui. Quand je retrouvais son torse et ses bras autour de moi. Je me demandais comment j'avais fais pour m'en passer si longtemps. Edward me berçait un moment avant de reprendre la parole.

- Je sais que je suis partit précipitamment de Volterra mais ça n'avais rien à voir avec toi Bella. J'avais simplement besoin de régler ça tout seul.

- Je sais. Soufflais-je sur sa chemise en jouant avec les boutons.

- On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de parler de tout ça avec tout ce qui s'est passé.

- Non.

- Donc, il soupirait profondément en resserrant son emprise autour de moi, comment on s'en sort toi et moi ?

Je reculais légèrement pour le regarder.

- J'en sais rien. J'étais loin de m'attendre à tout ça tu sais. Quand ils t'ont arrêté ce soir là …

Je m'arrêtais de parler alors que ces images s'imposaient de nouveau à moi.

- Je sais.

Sa main glissa délicatement sur ma joue et il continuait.

- Mais je veux que tu sache que pour moi rien n'a changé. Bella, tu es ce que j'ai de plus semblable à une stabilité. Celle que j'ai cherché toute ma vie. Tu es mon point d'encrage. J'ai besoin de ta présence dans cette nouvelle vie. Ça n'aurait aucun sens sans toi. Après tout, c'est toi qui m'a montré à quel point la stabilité pouvait être agréable et rassurante. Tu m'as appris à ne plus fuir. Je te dois tout. Tu m'as sauvé. Sauvé de celui que je me destinais à être. Pour ça je te serais éternellement reconnaissant. Mais je comprendrais aussi si tu as besoin de temps pour digérer tout ça.

- C'était tellement énorme. Je me serais cru dans un mauvais film.

- J'aurais voulu que tu l'apprennes dans d'autres circonstances.

- Je sais.

- Le plus ironique dans tout ça, c'est que j'étais sur le point de tout te dire quand la nouvelle est tombée ce soir là.

- Je m'en suis doutée et ça compte beaucoup pour moi que tu ais eu le courage de tout m'avouer, même si les choses ont fait que tu n'as pas pu aller jusqu'au bout.

- Tout ça c'est du passé maintenant.

- Est-ce qu'on va survivre à tout ça?

- Ça, ça ne tien qu'à nous. On va y aller doucement si tu veux toujours construire quelque chose avec moi.

Je souriais légèrement.

- Si ça n'était pas le cas, je ne serais pas aussi nerveuse aujourd'hui. Par où on commence?

- D'abord, on va manger des spaghettis.

- Cette fois je riais de bon cœur.

- Tu as raison, commençons doucement.

Il riait aussi et m'embrassait sur le front quand je le tirais par la chemise jusqu'aux fourneaux. Au passage j'allumais la chaîne hifi sur une station inconnue. Une douce musique aux rythmiques electro, portée par la voix de la chanteuse, calme et envoutante, envahissait l'appartement.

_[**Breathe** – Telepopmusik]_

C'était exactement ce dont nous avions besoin à l'heure actuellement, une musique à la fois entrainante et relaxante. Nous avions besoin de faire quelque chose de normal et banal pour un couple de notre âge. Nous avions besoin d'oublier tous ces drames qui nous avaient entourés jusqu'ici et d'être simplement ce jeune couple qui se cherche encore. Ce jeune couple qui profite simplement du bonheur d'être réunis.

- Viens par ici mon petit mari.

- Tu vois, tu te fais doucement à l'idée toi aussi.

- C'est ça oui, je remplissais une casserole d'eau, tu vas m'aider au lieu de dire des bêtises.

Je lui tendais le paquet de spaghettis pendant que je mettais l'eau à chauffer et y ajoutant du sel. Edward examinait les instructions au dos du paquet avec attention et je souriais, adossée contre l'élément de cuisine.

- Quelque chose t'intéressant mon cher Watson? Me moquais-je.

- Ça dépend. Tu préfères tes pâtes fermes ou Aldente?

- J'aime quand c'est ferme.

Il relevait la tête vers moi avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir combien ces mots dans ta bouche sont sexy.

- Edward Cullen, vous êtes un petit obsédé. Riais-je.

- Je plaide coupable, disait-il en m'enlaçant par la taille, mais pour ma défense vous ne m'avez même pas embrassé une seule fois depuis que nous nous sommes retrouvés chère Isabella Swan.

- Oh mon dieu, quelle petite amie indigne je fais ! M'offusquais-je en plaisantant.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire.

- Il va falloir remédier à ça. Soufflais-je taquine en me rapprochant déjà de ses lèvres.

- Je crois oui.

Je souriais toujours quand je déposais le premier baiser sur ses lèvres. Aussi rapide fut-il, c'est en retrouvant la sensation de ses lèvres contre les miennes que je me rendais compte à quel point elles m'avaient manqué. J'enclenchais le second baiser, plus prononcé cette fois et, à mon grand plaisir, Edward y participait. Sa main remontait le long de mon cou pour s'arrêter sur ma joue. Je donnais alors plus de ferveur à notre échange goutant enfin à sa langue contre la mienne. Automatiquement je me serrais d'avantage contre lui, m'agrippant à sa nuque, l'embrassant plus avidement que quelques secondes plus tôt. Sans que je m'y attende, Edward me soulevait du sol pour m'assoir sur le plan de travail derrière nous, sans jamais rompre notre baiser. Je me perdais déjà contre lui, quand le bruit de l'eau en ébullition nous ramenait à la réalité en même temps.

- Il me semble que nous avons un diner à préparer.

Ses lèvres étaient rougies par l'assaut mes baisers sur lui.

- J'ai plus très faim tout d'un coup.

- Ah oui? Souriais-je. L'eau boue déjà, c'est dommage.

Il coupait le feu sous la casserole.

- Oups !

J'éclatais de rire alors qu'Edward me soulevait et me jetait sur son épaule en se dirigeant déjà dans le couloir menant aux chambres.

- Arrêtes !

Je battais des pieds contre son torse mais je riais tellement que je n'étais que très peu crédible.

- Pose-moi par terre !

Finalement mes pieds touchaient de nouveau le sol mais j'étais immédiatement bloquée dos au mur et Edward capturait de nouveau mes lèvres, remontant mes bras au dessus de ma tête. Son baiser était passionné et déjà bien trop impatient pour faire marche arrière. Sa bouche se perdait alors dans mon cou et je fermais les yeux en me laissant aller aux vagues de frissons que cela provoquait chez moi. Je remerciais secrètement le ciel que ma colocataire le soit pas là ce soir. Quand sa bouche retrouvait la mienne, je libérais mes mains et commençais à déboutonner sa chemise. Edward me regardait faire, patiemment, quand ses mains descendaient inexorablement vers mes fesses. Je caressais chaque centimètres de sa peau que je découvrais, me mordant les lèvres pour ne pas le mordre lui.

Edward semblait mesurer chacune de mes courbes rien qu'avec ses paumes, ça me rendait complètement folle. Son absence et le fait de ne pas avoir su dans quel état j'allais le retrouvé n'avais pas arrangé les choses. A cet instant, j'étais en manque total de lui. J'avais l'impression de retrouver la Bella de Volterra, dans cette grange. J'étais heureuse de voir qu'après tout ces mois, la passion était toujours aussi brûlante entre lui et moi. Sa chemise trouvait bientôt le sol et fût rejoint très rapidement par mon t-shirt, qu'Edward passait au dessus de ma tête. Il me soulevait et j'enroulais mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Déjà sa bouche se perdait dans ma poitrine qu'il massait en même temps. Je ne pouvais que me concentrer pour continuer à respirer, mes mains agrippant à ses cheveux. Edward nous décollait ensuite du mur et nous emporta dans ma chambre tout en m'embrassant passionnément. Sans rompre notre baiser, j'ouvrais la porte d'une main dans mon dos et Edward me déposait sur mon lit.

Je l'invitais alors à s'allonger sur moi mais au lieu de ça, à ma grande surprise, il tombait à genoux entre mes cuisses. Je me sentis immédiatement rougir. Je n'osais imaginer ce qu'il avait en tête. Il faisait alors glisser mon jean en bas de mes jambes pour le jeter dans la chambre. Le plat de sa main, descendit de ma gorge jusqu'à mon nombril me forçant à rester allongée malgré mes tentatives pour m'assoir.

- Ne bouge pas, souffla Edward dans le creux de mon nombril, laisse-toi faire.

Un frisson parcouru mon échine quand ses baiser descendirent plus bas. Très bas. Je sentis alors son souffle chaud et taquin entre mes jambes, au dessus de ma culotte qu'il embrassa doucement. Même camouflé, la sensation en était que plus exquise. Puis sa langue pris la place de ses lèvres, puis l'inverse et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que l'attente ne me rende complètement dingue. Je suffoquais. Alors, en souriant, Edward me retirait ma culotte et replongeait à l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Quand sa langue vint titiller la naissance de mon plaisir le plus intime, je me retins de gémir, agrippant les draps en dessous moi. Bientôt la langue se fit plus précise et plus rapide quand ses mains caressaient voluptueusement mes cuisses ou encore, quand ses doigts se mêlaient à la parade. Mon bassin dansait délibérément avec lui, tellement les caresses qu'il me prodiguait étaient bonnes. Edward du même me maintenir en place pour finir son œuvre divine. Quand je commençais à me contracter, il stoppait tout, me laissant frustrée et avide de lui.

Je m'asseyais sur le lit quand lui s'était remis debout. Très vite, découvrant que son regard était aussi brulant que le mien, je retirais la boucle de sa ceinture. Il faisait le reste du travail et bientôt Edward était nu tout comme moi. Alors je relevais les yeux vers lui et la malice s'apparait de moi. Il m'avait enhardit à nouveau. Edward eu un petit sursaut quand ma main retrouvait son membre et que je lui rendais les faveurs qu'il venait de m'offrir. Tout en le massant lentement, mes lèvres vinrent titiller son bout alors que déjà je l'entendais soupirer de plaisir. J'aimais avoir le même effet sur lui que lui sur moi. Je le faisais entrer dans ma bouche en fermant les yeux, m'appliquant à garder un rythme constant avec ma main. Il agrippa mes cheveux et sa respiration se fit bruyante dans la pièce. J'exerçais ce va et viens régulier qu'il aimait tant quand il était confiné dans la chaleur de ma bouche. Ma langue le caressant lentement à l'endroit le plus sensible de son anatomie. Je le relâchais un instant pour le reprendre ensuite et ça plusieurs fois de suite, ma main le massant sans relâche et toujours un peu plus vite. Quand je le sentais craquer, j'arrêtais. Edward me lançait le même regard frustré que celui que j'avais dû lui lancer quelques minutes plus tôt.

Alors il s'allongeait lentement sur moi, passant sa main sous ma tête. Nos visages se frôlaient quand enfin, il me pénétrait. Nous gémissions ensemble, brûlant tous les deux du même désir. J'aimais tellement cette sensation de le sentir en moi. Je commençais à onduler lentement sous lui au même rythme que ses allées et venues en moi, lentes mais énergiques. Jamais nous ne nous lâchions du regard pendant la manœuvre. J'ajustais mes hanches pour le ressentir plus profondément quand Edward décidait d'accélérer la cadence. Mes mains faisaient de vas et viens incessants dans son dos, appréciant sa musculature. Il accélérait encore et cette fois je ne me retenais plus de gémir, acceptant mon plaisir et lui faisant partager celui qu'il me procurait. J'agrippais ses fesses que je sentais se contracter sous mes mains en rythme. C'était parfait, nous nous complétions parfaitement et il savait comment m'aimer. Edward connaissait mon corps par cœur, comme je connaissais le sien.

Le plaisir d'Edward s'élevait bientôt aussi fort dans le mien dans la chambre quand nous approchions de l'apogée de notre échange charnelle. Il venait buter toujours un peu plus à l'intérieur de moi et dieu que j'aimais ça, c'était divin. Il en suffit d'un de plus pour que je me contacte autour de lui, libérant sa propre jouissance, puissante et passionnée.

- Mon dieu Bella, c'était parfait. Disait-il béa en roulant sur le côté.

- Ça m'a rappelé nos débuts, avouais-je en me calant dans ses bras qu'il refermait sur moi.

- Moi aussi pour le côté … « Frénétique » je dirais, mais en mieux. On a maintenant quelque chose que l'on avait pas avant et ça se ressent.

- Quoi?

- On s'aime. Disait-il fièrement.

Je pouffais de rire.

- Pourquoi tu ris? S'offusquait-il.

- Tu parles comme une jeune vierge. Me moquai-je.

- C'est ça moque toi !

Il me chatouillait les côtes quand je me tordais encore plus de rire. A bout de souffle, je grimpais sur ses hanches et le suppliais d'arrêter. Il se calmait aussi en me serrant contre son corps encore tremblant.

- Tu as fais de moi un romantique, tu n'as pas honte !

- Ça dépend des jours. Riais-je encore.

- Vilaine ! Disait-il en cherchant à accrocher mon regard.

Je le regardais et admirais ce magnifique sourire qui me faisait fondre littéralement.

- Je suis heureuse avec toi.

- Je suis heureux avec toi.

- C'est quoi le plan maintenant? Demandai-je en m'allongeant sur son torse, caressant son bras.

- Maintenant, commençait-il en caressant mon dos, je rentre. Je reste avec ma famille pour leur expliquer la situation et je reviens.

- Peut-être que …

J'hésitais.

- Peut-être que cette fois tu pourrais revenir avec tes affaires? Dis-je dans un souffle.

Je relevais la tête vers lui pour voir qu'il souriait.

- Tu le pense vraiment?

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchis depuis que je suis de retour. Je pense que ton idée de trouver un appartement par ici n'est pas si mal.

- Pas si mal hum? Me taquinait Edward.

- C'était vraiment dur ces derniers jours sans toi. J'ai pas envie que ça recommence. Plus maintenant. Je me fiche d'aller doucement. Il faut laisser le passé au passé maintenant. J'en ai assez de toute ces sécurités, mare de toutes cette sagesse. J'ai confiance en toi, toute cette histoire est finit, on pourrait en parler pendant des heures, ça ne changerait rien. C'est finit tout ça.

Il m'embrassait fougueusement.

- Ça veux dire oui? Demandai-je timidement.

- Oui, mon amour. Je vais m'installer à New York.

Je lui sautais dans les bras et il me berçait doucement en riant. Cette simple décision était le point de départ d'une nouvelle vie. Une nouvelle vie qui deviendrait peut-être un jour, la notre. A présent que tous nos démons étaient derrière nous, je n'attendais plus que ça.

* * *

C'est officiel il ne reste plus qu'un seul chapitre ! Je grand final qui sera publié d'ici une 15ène de jours. Je vous promet quelques surprises pour l'occasion.

Pour la playlist on retrouve,

**My Skin** de Nathalie Merchant, en intrusmentale.

**Something in the Way** de Nirvana.

**Augustana** du groupe Boston.

**Until We Bleed** de Andreas Kleerup feat. Likke Li

Et** Breathe** de Telepopmusik.

**Le teaser de la semaine : **http://www[.]youtube[.]com/watch?v=_sIFj3FynC8

Voilà, j'attend vos dernières rafales de reviews lol ça va me manquer !


	17. THE FINAL CURTAIN CALL part 1

**CHAPITRE XVII**

**THE FINAL CURTAIN CALL**

**Part. 1**

*******

**POV Edward**

Je débranchais la seule lampe qui restait dans la pièce pour la ranger dans le dernier carton encore ouvert, sur mon lit. En soulevant la boite, je faisais un dernier tour d'horizon. Vidée, cette pièce paraissait immense. Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir un jour vivre dans un tel endroit. Ce pool, que j'avais fait construire moi-même, avait longtemps été mon seul refuge. A l'époque c'était pour moi le meilleur endroit du monde mais aujourd'hui, sans elle, il ne représentait que de simples murs sans chaleur. Mes pas résonnaient sur le sol. Cette fois j'avais fini. J'allais quitter cet endroit. J'avais décidé de repartir vivre aux États-Unis pour me rapprocher d'elle. Elle, la source de tous ces changements.

Si l'on m'avais dit, il y a 8 mois quand j'avais admiré cette petite brune qui nageait dans la piscine de mes parents qu'elle serait à l'origine d'un tel bouleversement dans ma vie, je me serais enfuit en courant. Aujourd'hui j'étais heureux qu'elle soit apparue dans ma vie. C'était peut-être écrit. Nous étions destinés à nous sauver l'un et l'autre du chaos qui régnait alors dans nos vies.

Il y avait maintenant une semaine que j'étais revenu à Volterra. L'annonce de mon départ n'avait surpris personne, même si l'éloignement allait être difficile. Ils m'avaient même demandé comment nous avions tenu tout ce temps séparé. Ma famille aurait simplement préférée que se soit Bella qui vienne vivre chez nous. Mais sa vie était à New York, elle avait son père là bas et ses études. J'étais plus libre qu'elle. C'était à moi de faire ce voyage.

Cette semaine avait été consacrée à ma famille. Il était difficile pour moi également de les quitter même si je savais que nous nous reverrions régulièrement. L'argent n'était pas un problème pour les Cullen. J'avais passé beaucoup de temps avec Alice, la plus attristée de tous, nous avions toujours eu une relation fusionnelle elle et moi. De tous les enfants Cullen, Alice avait été la première à me tendre la main. Je la considérais comme ma petite sœur.

J'avais également démissionné du magasin de musique, fais expédier mes meubles chez un garde meuble de New York (en attendant que j'y trouve un appartement) et j'avais vendu la Volvo. Ma Volvo, elle me manquerait aussi mais j'avais besoin d'argent pour m'installer et de toute façon, j'allais pouvoir essayer sa petite sœur maintenant, la C30. J'avais rassemblé mes dernières économies pour rembourser (en partie) Carlisle et Esmé mais ils avaient refusé cet argent. Mon père m'avait dit que j'avais retenu la leçon, qu'ils n'avaient pas réellement besoin de cet argent et qu'il me servirait à m'installer correctement. J'avais alors compris que si Carlisle m'avait un jour demandé de lui rembourser l'argent qu'il avait versé à Aro en échange de ma liberté, c'était pour me forcer à réagir et à tout mettre en œuvre pour montrer aux Cullen à quel point je leur étais redevable. Mon père avait voulu me donner une leçon. C'était le rôle de tous les pères.

Je soupirais. Même si ce déménagement avait été mon idée et que je le voulais tout autant que Bella, laisser une partie de sa vie derrière sois n'était jamais facile.

Quelqu'un toussait derrière moi pour me signaler sa présence. C'était Carlisle. Il s'avançait jusqu'à moi et, un instant, nous admirions le pool tous les deux.

- A quelle heure est ton vol demain ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- 10h00.

- Tu as fini tes cartons ?

- C'est le dernier. Répondis-je en désignant celui que je portais.

- Bien. De toute façon, ça n'est pas perdu.

- Non je sais. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de cet endroit ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, ça c'est le domaine de ta mère. Je crois qu'elle serait partante pour en faire une salle de sport.

Je riais doucement.

- Merci pour tout Carlisle.

- Ne me remercie pas. Tu fais partie de cette famille depuis bien longtemps maintenant, je ne t'ai pas simplement hébergé. Je t'ai adopté.

Je reposais le carton sur mon lit et prenais maladroitement mon père dans mes bras. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de faire ce genre de chose avec lui et Carlisle était aussi surpris que moi sur le moment. Pourtant, j'avais eu besoin de faire ce geste.

- Merci pour tout. Répétais-je.

Cette fois, il ne dit rien et se contenta de me rendre mon étreinte. Quand nous nous séparions, nous étions à la fois embarrassés par autant d'effusions que nostalgique aux souvenirs de tous les moments passés ensemble.

- Esmé et moi sommes tellement fière de toi. Tu as fais tellement de chemin en si peu de temps.

- Je sais, il était temps que je me réveil.

- Bella est une jeune femme formidable. Je suis sûr que vous serez très heureux ensemble.

- Je l'espère. Rien que de pouvoir la voir tous les jours est en soit une victoire pour moi.

- J'ai encore du mal à croire que c'est toi qui parle comme ça.

- Je te rassure, parfois je me dis la même chose, riais-je, elle m'a jeté un sort.

- Tu vas vivre chez elle en attendant ?

- Temporairement oui. Elle vit déjà avec sa colocataire. Je ne veux pas m'imposer. Elle va m'aider à chercher un appartement.

- Bella doit être heureuse que tu reviennes vers elle ?

- Je pense oui. Répondis-je avec un sourire niai qui n'échappa pas à mon père.

- Vous êtes là vous deux !

Nous nous retournions pour trouver Esmé sur le pas de la porte, les poings sur les hanches, avec toujours ce sourire chaleureux qui lui ressemblait tellement. Elle s'avança jusqu'à moi pour m'embrasser sur la joue.

- Tout le monde est là. On vous attend.

Elle s'éloignait déjà et après une seconde, Carlisle et moi la suivions jusqu'à la villa pour partager notre dernier repas ensemble avant plusieurs mois. Tout le monde était déjà à table quand j'entrais dans le salon. J'allais m'y installer également mais Esmé m'en empêchait.

- Lave-toi les mains avant de passer à table. Me réprimanda ma mère.

Je secouais la tête en souriant malgré moi. Esmé me maternerait toujours et ce soir, pour ma dernière soirée sous son toit, elle allait s'en donner à cœur joie. Je commençais donc à me savonner les mains dans la cuisine quand j'étais rejoins par Alice, la mine boudeuse. Je la regardais s'approcher de moi sans un mot et elle mouillait ses mains également. Mon sourire s'élargissait.

_« Esmé »,_ pensais-je.

Bientôt se fût au tour d'Emmett, Rose et Jasper de se joindre à nous autour du lavabo et là, l'éclatais de rire avec ma sœur.

- Maman nous a attrapés en flagrant délit de non-lavage de mains. Soufflait Emmett.

- Comme quand on avait 5 ans, riait Alice, tu te souviens ?

- Un peu si je me souviens, continuait Emmett, mais à l'époque elle nous tirait l'oreille jusqu'au lavabo.

J'attrapais un torchon pour m'essuyer les mains et laisser de la place aux autres.

- Au moins, il y a du progrès ! Pouffait Rosalie en me donnant un coup de fesse pour que je m'écarte de son chemin. Pousse-toi de là toi ! Me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Dis-moi Rose, commençais-je, tu ne te serais pas un peu élargie toi ? Demandais-je avec un sourire des plus sadique.

- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Cullen, dit-elle en me pointant du doigt, c'est pas parce que tu parts demain que je ne peux pas te botter les fesses avant !

Je riais encore, quittais la cuisine et saluant Jasper au passage. Le pauvre faisait encore la queue pour accéder au lavabo. Alice me suivait de très près et entourait mes épaules pour entrer ensemble dans le salon et se mettre à table. Bien sûr elle se mit à côté de moi. Je lui souriais gentiment. Je voyais bien qu'elle était plus calme que d'habitude et je savais pourquoi.

- Ça va ? Soufflai-je discrètement alors que déjà les autres nous rejoignaient à table.

Elle haussait simplement les épaules.

- On va se revoir Alice et puis, à Milan, tu ne remarqueras plus la différence.

- Bien sûr que si idiot, c'est psychologique ! On sera séparé par une mer et un océan ! On ne sera même plus sur le même continent ! Ça fait longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé. Boudait-elle.

- Toi et Jasper pourrez nous rendre visite à Bella et moi, à New York. Tentai-je.

- Bella pfff ! Sifflait ma sœur. C'est plus ma copine maintenant.

Sa réaction carrément enfantine me fit sourire.

- Voyez-vous ça …

- Elle m'a volé mon frère ! Boudait-elle. Je l'aime plus !

Alice regardait droit devant elle, les bras croisés à sa poitrine avec une mine renfrognée. J'attendais patiemment. Elle semblait en plein milieu d'une intense réflexion.

* * *

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ..." comptais-je mentalement.

Et comme prévu, elle se jetait dans mes bras.

- Je suis désolée Edward, disait-elle rapidement comme si elle avait fais une grosse bêtise, je l'adore ! Tu sais que je l'adore ! Pfff ! Je ne peux même pas en vouloir à quelqu'un, c'est nul !

- Ça va aller, riais-je en lui caressant le dos, respire !

- Vas-y moque-toi ! Espèce de traître !

Je la serrais d'avantage.

- Je serais toujours là pour toi, tu le sais n'est-ce pas?

Elle hochait doucement la tête contre mon épaule. Moi je regardais Jasper qui venait de s'assoir à côté d'elle.

- Tu t'en occuperas bien hein?

- Promis. Me répondit-il.

Alors je repoussais lentement ma sœur vers lui qui pris le relais en entourant ses épaules. Il me fit un clin d'œil entendu auquel je répondais par un sourire.

- Bon quand vous en aurez finit avec le quart d'heure émotion, lançait Emmett, on pourra peut-être manger.

- Emmett, tu vas tellement me manquer, répondis-je avec une pointe de sarcasme, toi et ton estomac.

- Ça veut dire que vous avez finit ? Demanda mon frère, toujours aussi sérieux.

- Oui gros balourd ! Cria Alice agacée.

- Toi la naine, ne commence pas ! Tu verras quand l'autre sera partit, ça ne sera plus que toi et moi !

Mon frère finissait sa phrase avec un sourire sadique qui fit frissonner la pauvre Alice qui se défendit à coup de mie de pain.

- Hey ! Grondait Esmé. Qu'est-ce que je dis toujours ?

_« On ne joue pas avec la nourriture ! »_, répondirent-ils en chœur.

- Mon dieu, vous avez quel âge ? ! Soupira Rosalie en secouant la tête l'air navrée.

- C'est toi qui l'a choisi Rosalie. Lui soufflais-je.

- Je sais. C'est bien ça le pire.

- Mais non ! ! Lançait Emmett en attrapant fortement Rosalie par les épaules. Tu le sais que tu m'aimes.

Il finissait par lui faire un gros bisou bien bruyant sur la joue. Rosalie boudait 5 secondes avant de rire aux éclats, suivie bientôt par tout le monde. Moi je les observais simplement. Ma famille.

Oui, ils me manqueraient.

***

**POV Bella**

Après les cours je me précipitais dans ma Chevrolet. J'étais survoltée aujourd'hui. Edward arrivait ce soir et, cette fois, il ne repartirait plus. La semaine m'avait paru interminable, même si entre l'académie et mon travail chez les Newton je n'avais pas touché terre, mais encore une fois, Edward accompagnait chaque minute qui s'écoulaient dans ma vie. Je savais qu'il avait pleins de choses à régler pour son départ mais la partie purement égoïste de mon cerveau, n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. Je rêvais de me blottir de nouveau contre son torse et de sentir ses bras musclés autour de moi. Non, en fait il me manquait tellement que j'étais entrain de me demander si je n'allais pas tout simplement le séquestrer dans ma petite chambre pour l'éternité. Cette idée engendrait d'ailleurs tout un tas d'idées peu catholiques dans mon esprit. Oh oui, bientôt …

Confrontée à la bêtise dont je faisais preuve, je riais toute seule dans ma voiture. Je mettais enfin le contact et démarrais. Il fallait que je passe voir Charlie avant d'aller à l'aéroport. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis plus d'une semaine et depuis mon retour j'avais mis un point d'honneur à entretenir cette petite famille de deux que nous formions. Je me garais à côté de la voiture de patrouille et entrait avec mon double de clé.

- Papa ?

- La cuisine !

Je souriais.

- La cuisine ? Demandai-je en arrivant dans cette pièce où je trouvais Charlie surmené aux fourneaux.

Je prenais place sur un tabouret et le regardais s'agiter dans tous les sens.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais au juste ?

- C'est mon jour de congés aujourd'hui, j'ai eu envie de pancakes mais à vrai dire, ils étaient plus faciles à préparer quand c'était toi qui les faisais !

Je riais et me levais pour aller le rejoindre.

- Je ne fais que suivre les instructions sur le paquet tu sais ! Attend, je vais le faire, va t'assoir.

Soulagé, mon père obéissait.

- Je crois que tu arrives au bon moment chérie.

Au passage il m'embrassait le haut du crane pendant que je prenais les choses en main.

- Ça fait une heure que je me débats avec la pâte !

- Une heure rien que ça ! Me moquais-je.

- Et si tu me disais plutôt comme vont les cours ? Tu as eu tes résultats ?

- Pas encore. La semaine prochaine. Je préfère ne pas trop m'avancer. J'espère simplement ne pas devoir aller au rattrapage cet été.

- Au boulot ça va ?

Je haussais les épaules.

- Je vends des articles de sport donc, c'est ennuyeux mais ça va. Je fais quelques heures supplémentaires en ce moment.

- Bella, si jamais tu as besoin d'argent …

Je lui souriais en relevant les yeux de la pâte, déjà plus onctueuse que 2 minutes plus tôt.

- Ça va papa, je t'assure.

- Tu veux dîner à la maison ce soir ? Je suis sûr qu'il y aura assez de pancakes pour deux.

- Non c'est gentil mais j'ai des projets. Je vais chercher Edward à l'aéroport dans deux heures.

- Il passe la semaine avec toi ?

Je m'appliquais à faire des pancakes ronds dans la poêle, tournant le dos à Charlie.

- Bella ?

Enfin je me retournais, les joues rosies. Heureusement pour moi je pouvais faire passer ce changement de couleur par le fait qu'il faisait chaud au-dessus des plaques de cuisson.

- Non en fait cette fois il vient de façon un peu plus permanente.

Charlie mit un moment à réagir.

- ça à l'air plutôt sérieux entre vous …

Je lui souriais timidement. C'était encore bizarre pour moi de parler de ça avec lui.

- Il compte prendre un appartement à New York.

- Oh… Souffla simplement mon père les yeux perdus dans la tasse de café qu'il venait de se servir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandai-je après quelques secondes, voyant bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Bella …

Il soupira et se passait une main sur le visage avant de continuer.

- Mon dieu j'aurais voulu faire ça autrement, soufflait-il presque pour lui-même.

- Charlie ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandai-je inquiète.

Bizarrement quand je sentais que la conversation n'allait pas tourner à mon avantage, j'avais tendance à appeler mon père par son prénom. Il relevait les yeux vers moi avant de continuer.

- Tu devrais t'assoir.

- Non-merci, je suis bien debout.

Ma réponse s'était faite plus sèche que prévu.

- Écoute, tu sais que je suis policier avant tout et qu'il est dans ma nature d'être un peu suspicieux. Surtout envers les garçons qui fréquentent ma fille.

- Parce que tu l'a été avec Mike ?

- Je connaissais ses parents depuis longtemps !

Cette fois il avait été plus sévère.

- Papa tu connais les Cullen.

- Laisse-moi finir Bella, c'est pas facile.

Cette fois j'avais peur. Tout un tas de possibilité me passèrent par la tête en une fraction de seconde. Toutes plus absurdes les unes que les autres. Qu'est-ce que mon père avait bien pu découvrir ? Qu'Edward me trompait ? Qu'il était gay ? Pire, qu'il avait été une femme dans une autre vie ? !

- J'ai fais des recherches sur le passé d'Edward.

- Tu as quoi ? ! De quel droit tu …

- C'est mon devoir de te protéger Bella !

- De me protéger ? D'Edward ? Tu ne le connais même pas ! Tu l'as vu quelques heures et tu t'es permis d'en tirer des conclusions ? !

J'étais furieuse.

- Il a traîné dans quelque chose de pas net Bella ! Il s'est fait arrêter il y a quelques semaines ! Il travaillait pour un baron de la drogue bon sang !

J'aurais voulu répliquer mais je ne trouvais plus mes mots. C'était pas bon, c'était pas bon du tout. Les pancakes derrière moi me rappelèrent à l'ordre et la fumée qui se dégageait de la poêle aussi. La première fournée avait complètement brûler. Je prenais mon temps pour tout mettre à la poubelle. Ça me laissais un peu de temps pour réfléchir à une solution. Je n'avais jamais envisagé de parler de tout ça à Charlie.

- Tu n'as pas l'air surprise. Remarquait Charlie, la voix durcie par la colère que je sentais naître en lui.

Je ne répondais pas. Son flaire d'inspecteur le ferais pour moi.

- Tu le savais pas vrai ?

- J'étais là quand ça s'est passé. Répondis-je, l'air grave, en faisant face à mon père.

Lui était consterné. Il se levait et faisait quelques pas dans ma direction.

- Tu es entrain de me dire que tu savais que ce garçon s'adonnait à des activités illégales et tu as poursuit cette relation malgré tout ? !

- Je ne l'ai su qu'après ! Me défendis-je. Ce qu'il a pu faire avant de me rencontrer ne me regarde pas ! C'est fini tout ça maintenant ! Ils l'ont laissé sortir.

- Bella, cet homme pour qui il travail …

- Travaillais ! Le coupais-je.

- Peu importe, ça reste à prouver. Cet homme, Aro, dieu seul sait quel est son nom de famille, il est impliqué dans bien plus que le trafique de stupéfiants ! On parle de multiple meurtres Bella !

- Je sais, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec Edward. Aro le tenait depuis qu'il était ado ! Il s'est laissé embarquer là dedans et il n'a compris que trop tard qu'il ne pourrait plus s'échapper papa.

- C'est ce qu'il t'a raconté ?

- Et c'est la vérité ! Insistai-je.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

- Parce que j'ai confiance en lui ! Je l'aime ! Il m'aime ! Je …

A bout de souffle et d'argument j'arrêtais de parler et serrais le plan de travail derrière moi. Charlie se pinçait l'arrête du nez.

- Bella, tes sentiments pour ce garçon t'aveuglent. Il n'est pas fait pour toi.

- Excuse-moi mais c'est encore à moi d'en juger papa !

- Je serais toujours ton père et je refuse que tu risques ta vie à traîner avec ce genre de personne !

- Ce genre de personne … papa, soupirai-je, je ne dis pas qu'il est parfait. Il a fait beaucoup d'erreurs qu'il paye encore mais il a changé. Pour moi en partie, c'est la seule preuve dont j'ai besoin.

Je vis la mâchoire de mon père se contracter.

- Je me sens responsable de lui … Soufflai-je timidement.

- Tu n'es responsable de personne ! S'emportait-il soudainement, si bien que j'eus un mouvement de recul, bloquée contre le plan de travail. Tu n'es qu'une enfant !

- Je ne suis plus une enfant ! Criai-je à mon tour.

Après cet horrible échange nous nous défions tous les deux du regard et je finissais pas le contourner pour reprendre ma veste et partir.

- Bella, je t'interdis de …

Il ne finissait pas sa phrase cependant, voyant qu'elle ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Sur le pas de la porte je me retournais une dernière fois vers lui.

- Tu sais Charlie, depuis mon retour je croyais que nous avions progressé toi et moi. Dis-je calmement. Que l'on pourrait avoir une vraie relation père et fille, que l'on se faisait confiance …

- Ça n'a rien à voir.

- Si au contraire, tu n'as pas confiance en mon jugement donc tu n'as pas confiance en moi. Tu n'étais pas présent quand j'étais petite, tu travaillais. Tu te rappels ?

Il baissait les yeux à l'évocation de cette époque.

- Alors n'essaie pas de te rattraper maintenant. J'ai grandi. C'est trop tard.

Sur ce je passais lentement la porte et quand je la refermais derrière moi, j'étais à la fois triste et en colère. En colère que mon père juge les gens si facilement, sans prendre le temps de les connaître réellement. Triste que l'on en soit revenu au point de départ lui et moi, après tous ces mois passés à recoller les morceaux. Je prenais une profonde inspiration avant de retourner à ma voiture. Je n'avais pas le temps de penser à tout ça maintenant. Je devais aller le retrouver. Vu mon état, à cet instant, c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

***

Son avion venait tout juste d'atterrir quand j'arrivais à JKF. Je m'arrêtais rapidement devant les panneaux d'affichage pour trouver le bon terminal et m'y rendais. Il y avait beaucoup de personne qui attendaient devant la même porte que moi. Les passagers commençaient à sortir, le tapis roulant des bagages s'enclenchait et mon cœur s'emballait déjà. Rien qu'à l'idée qu'il allait bientôt sortir de ce couloir, je devenais folle. Mes mains étaient moites, ma gorge sèche, c'était impressionnant de voir à quel point sa présence pouvait me faire de l'effet. J'allais enfin le retrouver et le meilleur dans tout ça, c'était qu'il n'aurait plus à repartir cette fois. Quand j'avais quitter Volterra à la fin de l'été, jamais je n'aurais pensé me retrouver là aujourd'hui. Mais je ne regrettais rien bien au contraire. Tout ce qui avait pu se passer entre nous depuis le début de cette histoire n'avait tendu qu'à ce moment. Cet instant précis, dans cet aéroport. Le moment où nous ne serions plus jamais séparé. Mon sourire s'élargit encore alors que je me dévissais désespérément le cou, sur la pointe des pieds, pour essayer de dépasser les dizaines de têtes qui se pressaient devant la porte. Stupide taille moyenne !

_[**Love Spreads** – The Stone Roses]_

Soudain, ils devinrent tous flou et je le vis faire son apparition. La tête baissée sur ses pas, son sac sur l'épaule et l'autre main dans la poche de son jean. Il marchait tout simplement mais moi je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi captivant que cet homme parfait et subliment sexy qui ne venait ici que pour être avec moi. Tout avait disparu autour de moi. Je me mordais la lèvre comme pour empêcher ces idées purement charnelle qui traversaient mon esprit de quitter mon organisme. Je rêvais de poser mes mains sur lui. Pour moi, il n'allait pas assez vite. Essayait-il de me torturer? Si c'était le cas, c'était réussi. Cette semaine de séparation n'arrangeait pas les choses, j'étais en manque total de lui. De chaque parcelles de son corps et de son souffle chaud sur ma peau. Mon dieu ! J'avais honte de me mettre dans un tel état mais c'était tellement bon à la fois. J'espérais qu'aucun de ces étrangers ne remarque mon état.

Edward relevait alors la tête vers moi et dès qu'il me voyait ce petit sourire en coin tout droit sortit de mes rêves les plus intimes me faisait littéralement exploser le cœur. Jamais je n'aurais cru devenir un tel cliché, ce genre de fille qui ne contrôle plus ses hormones devant un tel spectacle. Mais lui seul me faisait cet effet. Il avait pris possession de moi et à vrai dire, jamais je ne pourrais laisser cette sensation de béatitude s'en aller. C'était beaucoup trop chaud et incroyablement intense. Maintenant qu'il était à moi (ce dont j'avais encore du mal à croire), tout ça m'étais permis. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter? Il était devenu mon propre soleil. Je revivais.

Alors, comme pour prolonger ce plaisir, Edward s'arrêtait à quelques pas de moi et m'observait en plissant les yeux. Il avait vu clair en moi, il venait de détecter mon trouble. Je ne pouvais rien lui cacher, j'étais complément transparente face à lui. Son sourire se fit encore plus taquin et moi je fondais encore plus, incapable de faire taire mon esprit tourmenté de milles images de lui contre moi. Finalement, il finit de m'achever de la façon la plus sexy qu'il soit. Il leva son index dans ma direction et me fit signe d'avancer, sans un mot. C'était tellement cliché, mais j'étais faible.

J'avançais lentement en déglutissant alors que mon cœur devenait hystérique. Quand j'étais assez proche, il passait son bras derrière mon dos et me ramenait à lui, me plaquant contre son corps. Je lâchais un petit gémissement de surprise, mes mains retrouvant automatiquement ses bras musclés. Edward me soulevait le menton du bout des doigts pour que je le regarde dans les yeux et après m'avoir fusillé avec un autre de ses sourires, il posait enfin ses lèvres sur moi.

Automatiquement je passais mes bras autour de sa nuque et me levant sur la pointe des pieds. Son sac tombait sur le sol et il m'entourait de ses bras, approfondissant déjà ce baiser. Je goûtais à sa langue pour la première fois depuis huit jours. Je croyais déjà connaître cette sensation mais chacun de ses baisers étaient uniques. Ses mains voyageant dans mon dos, maintenant ma tête en place en fourrageant dans ma chevelure, sa main qui découvrait légèrement le bas de mon dos afin qu'il puisse entrer en contact avec ma peau … J'en avais des frissons. C'était bien trop bon. Nous étions entrain de nous donner en spectacle mais j'étais incapable de m'arrêter. Quand mes ongles s'enfoncèrent légèrement dans sa nuque, à la lisière de ses cheveux, la peau d'Edward fut parcouru d'un long frisson. Je souriais sur ses lèvres fière de l'effet que je produisais aussi sur lui. Finalement nous furent bien forcé de nous séparer, à bout de souffle. Nous nous sourions, le regard brûlant du même désir.

- Bonjour. Souffla-t-il amusé.

- Salut, le new-yorkais !

- Humm, je ne me lasserais jamais d'entendre ça.

- J'aime ça aussi. Répondis-je en embrassant rapidement ses lèvres.

Il riait légèrement.

- Allez viens on rentre avant que l'on ne se fasse arrêter pour exhibitionnisme.

- Pourquoi « exhibitionnisme » ? Demandai-je alors qu'il ramassait son sac et prenait ma main. On a rien fait de si indescent ! Riais-je.

- Deux minutes de plus et je t'aurais fais l'amour sur le sol de ce terminal !

Je riais en secouant la tête et il m'entrainait à l'extérieur.

Quand nous arrivions chez moi, je le dirigeais directement dans ma chambre et Edward se laissait faire amusé. La lueur qu'il lisait dans mes yeux ne laissait aucun doute sur mon état et il semblait se plaire dans le rôle de la pauvre victime prise au piège entre mes griffes. Je le poussais sur le lit et il y tombais en riant alors que je montais à califourchon sur lui, mes mains passant déjà sous son t-shirt quand je me perdais dans son cou. Je sentais ses mains remonter de mes jambes à mes hanches qu'il entourait.

- Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait de ma Bella? Demandait-il, des sourires dans la voix.

- Quoi tu n'aimes pas quand je prend les choses en mains? Demandai-je en relevant la tête.

Mes cheveux lui chatouillaient le visage et il glissait sa main sur la joue pour les ramener en même temps dans mon dos.

- Ne te méprend pas, j'adore ça. Je me demande juste ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour te mettre dans un tel état.

- Humm, soufflai-je quand ma bouche s'attardait sur son torse, tu es toi c'est tout. Et puis, je revenais à sa bouche, tu m'as laissé tout ce temps toute seule ! Boudai-je en m'allongeant de tout mon long sur lui.

Ses bras m'entouraient plus étroitement encore et il levait les yeux au ciel en riant, devant la tête que je faisais.

- Pardon, je suis impardonnable.

- Moi je connais un moyen de te faire pardonner tu sais, souris-je en descendant mes mains jusqu'à sa ceinture, on a pas beaucoup de temps, ma colocataire va bientôt rentrer.

- Comme si ça nous avait déjà arrêté ! Pouffait-il. Cet été, dans ta chambre chez mes parents …

Je réfléchissais un instant et me mordant la lèvre à l'évocation de ses longues nuits. Déjà mes joues s'enflammaient ce qui ne fit exemplifier son amusement. Je lui frappait l'épaule et riant malgré moi. Alors Edward me saisissait par la taille et me faisait passer son lui sans que je n'ai eu le temps de répliquer. Il soupirait longuement en détaillant mon corps comme si ça lui était douloureux de me regarder ainsi sans agir. La main qui n'était pas calée dans mon dos s'appliqua à remonter lentement le long de mon ventre en passant son mon pull pour s'arrêter au creux de ma poitrine. J'en avais la chaire de poule et lui était fière de lui.

- En fait, commençait-il, non pas que ton idée me déplaise au contraire …

Calée ainsi sous son bassin je pouvais sentir qu'effectivement « l'idée » en question était loin de lui déplaire. Je lui lançais un regard suggestif et il baissait les yeux entre nous.

- La preuve ! Reprit-il.

J'attrapais ses lèvres en riant mais elles m'échappèrent rapidement. Il posait un doigt sur ma bouche pour que je reste sage, parlant très près de mes lèvres et tout doucement. Il allait me rendre complètement folle à jouer les saintes-ni-touche.

- Mais peut-être qu'on devrait marquer le cou pour mon arrivée. J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait aller au restaurant ce soir. Je t'invite.

- C'est un rendez-vous? Demandai-je amusé. Tu n'es pas trop fatigué?

- Je vais très bien ne t'inquiète pas et puis c'est pas maintenant qu'il faut t'inquiéter de ça après ce que tu t'apprêtais à me faire ! Sourit-il.

Je passais une main sur sa joue pour finir dans ses cheveux en soupirant de contentement.

- Je viens de me rendre compte que tu n'as jamais eu à ramer pour me séduire.

- Comment ça?

- Je suis tomber directement dans tes bras.

- C'est parce que je suis irrésistible. Plaisanta-t-il.

- Je suis sérieuse ! C'est trop facile ! Tu n'as pas eu à m'acheter des fleurs, à me téléphoner pour m'inviter au restaurant en ne lâchant pas si j'allais accepter ou pas, j'aurais dû te faire mariner un peu …

Je souriais quand Edward lui, gardait le regard fixé sur mon épaule comme s'il était entrain de réfléchir intensément.

- Edward? L'appelai-je, surprise par ce changement soudain d'attitude.

Son regard se perdit cette fois au dessus de nous, par la fenêtre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu …

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de finir ma phrase, il avait déjà sauté du lit et remis son t-shirt en me laissant seule et complètement perdue sur le lit. Je me relevait sur mes mains en le voyant quitter rapidement ma chambre.

- Hey ! Où tu vas?! Lançais-je assez fort pour qu'il m'entende jusqu'au salon.

_[**Razor** – Foo Figthers]_

Puis j'attendais la porte d'entrée claquer. Je fronçais les sourcils et me levais pour le suivre. Je n'avais rien compris à ce qui venait de se passer. Je cherchais mes chaussures dans la pièce quand mon téléphone portable sonnait. Je jetais un coup d'œil sur la table de chevet et fut surprise de voir le numéro d'Edward s'afficher. Je lâchais doucement ma deuxième chaussure et décrochais légèrement méfiante.

- Allo? Dis-je, hésitante.

- Salut c'est Edward.

Je pouffais de rire.

- ça pour une surprise !

- Je me demandais si tu voulais venir diner avec moi ce soir?

Un sourire étirait mes lèvres.

- Humm, je ne sais pas trop … Répondis-je en rentrant dans son jeux.

- Je vais devoir insister.

- Ah oui? Et pourquoi ça?

- Parce que je suis déjà en bas de chez toi.

Je riais et montais en genoux sur mon lit pour vérifier par la fenêtre. Effectivement, Edward se tenait juste en dessous, trois étages plus bas. J'ouvrais la fenêtre et me penchait dehors alors qu'il me souriait déjà l'air de triompher.

- Je n'aime pas qu'on me force la main Edward Cullen. Lançai-je hautaine.

- Je m'en suis douté ! C'est pour ça que j'ai emmené ça avec moi !

Il sortait un petit bouquet de fleure de derrière son dos et le brandissait fièrement dans ma direction.

- Et maintenant votre réponse miss Swan?

Je rentrais la tête à l'intérieur et fermais la fenêtre avant de raccrocher mon téléphone. Je restais figée une seconde, le sourire aux lèvres, en pensant au tour qu'il venait de me jouer. Ce type était fou et moi … J'étais folle de lui !

Dans un rire je me jetais hors du lit en affilant ma deuxième chaussure au passage. J'attrapais ma veste et me recoiffait rapidement devant le miroir de ma chambre avant de me précipiter dans le couloir. Dans la foulée j'ouvrais la porte de mon appartement et tombais nez à nez devant Edward qui arborait un petit sourire adorable, tenant toujours ce stupide bouquet de fleur. Il avait du prendre le premier qu'il avait trouvé, en si peux de temps.

- Alors? Ça t'a plus? Soufflait-il, appuyé sur l'encadrement de la porte.

Je lui sautais littéralement au cou et il me faisait lentement tourner alors que nous rions tous les deux.

- Où as-tu trouvé le temps d'acheter un bouquet? Demandai-je quand il me reposais par terre.

- Je l'ai acheté à un sans abri qui les vends devant chez toi.

- Très astucieux !

- Oui je trouve aussi ! Lançait-il fier de lui.

Il me tendait le bras que je saisissais sans me faire prier. Ensuite Edward embrassait le haut de mon crâne.

- Allez venez miss Swan, je vous emmène diner.

- Mais avec plaisir monsieur Cullen !

***

**POV Edward**

Bella et moi partions à pied à la recherche d'un restaurant pour diner. La nuit tombait déjà sur cette fin de janvier. En y réfléchissant, ce début d'année n'avait été que pur bonheur, même avec les incidents qui m'avaient valu une nuit au poste. Tout ça était derrière nous maintenant. Cela faisait tout juste trois semaines que c'était arrivée et pourtant, en marchant ce soir avec Bella à mon bras, ce souvenir paraissait appartenir à une toute autre vie. Ce soir nous étions comme tous ces couples normaux qui sortent diner dans une des plus belles villes des états-unis. La nôtre a présent. Je sourirais à cette idée et entourait les épaules de Bella pour la remmener d'avantage contre moi. Elle étais tout pour moi maintenant. Je lui devais tout.

Notre choix se portait sur un petit restaurant japonais le **Kang Suh** sur Broadway. Cet établissement était à la fois moderne et rustique, dans ses tons ocres et dorés. Nous pouvions manger au comptoir où le chef faisait des démonstrations mais nous préférions une table plus isolée. Nous en choisissions une encadrée d'un paravent typiquement asiatique en toile beige habillée d'un cabre de bois clair. Un serveur nous plaçait et nous donnait les menus. La chanson _**All in All**_ du groupe Lifehouse jouait dans la salle, berçant ainsi notre soirée. Nous commencions par un assortiment de sushis que nous dégustions à deux, accompagnée de leur soupe au choux et au soja traditionnelle.

- Tu as cours demain? Demandai-je en dégustant un autre sushi au thon rouge.

- Juste l'après-midi, répondait Bella en essayant de dompter ses baguettes ce qui me fit sourire. Je pourrais venir visiter des appartements avec toi le matin. Par contre, je travail à la boutique après.

- Il faut que tu cales la première baguette entre ton pouce et ton index. Lui expliquais-je en prenant une gorgée de vin.

Elle soufflait en jetant ses baguettes dans son assiette.

- Si tu savais combien de fois on me l'a expliqué ça !

- C'est comme pour tenir un stylo.

- Ça aussi ! Plastronna-t-elle. Ça rend pas la chose plus facile je te signal. J'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire avec deux stylos moi.

Je riais et faisais signe à un serveur d'approcher.

- Oui monsieur? Dit-il avec un fort accent asiatique.

- Pourriez-vous apporter des couvert à cette jeune fille, elle a un peu de mal avec les traditions.

Le serveur lança un regard à Bella en lui souriant gentiment alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans sa chaise, honteuse.

- Tout de suite monsieur. Me répondit-il avec un sourire entendu.

Une fois qu'il fût partit, Bella me lança un regard noir.

- Quoi? Me défendis-je.

_- « Elle a un peu de mal avec les traditions »_. Répétait-elle en grimaçant.

J'essayais de ne pas rire devant sa mine déconfite mais elle remarquait mon amusement et me fusillait de nouveau du regard.

- J'essayais de t'aider, dis-je en lui prenant la main, mais ça ne me dérange pas de te donner la becquée si tu veux.

Elle souriait. Gagné !

- Regarde.

Je prenais un sushi au saumon entre mes baguettes et lui tendait. Elle hésita un instant mais finis par poser ses fines lèvres autour du sushis. Cette fois je perdais mon sourire. Voir sa bouche se refermer délicatement autour de ces baguettes me fit l'effet d'une bombe. Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi sensuel, si bien que quand elle reculait pour reprendre sa place sur sa chaise, je restais bloquée avec mes baguettes en l'air, au-dessus de la table. Bella le remarquait et levait un sourcil.

- Qui a l'air d'un idiot maintenant?

Revenant à la réalité, je baissais mon bras et finissais son sushi.

- Un partout. Soufflais-je en baissant les yeux sur mon plat.

Bella riait fièrement.

Bientôt nos plats arrivèrent. Nous avions tous les deux pris des brochettes de bœuf fourrées au fromage, accompagnée d'une portion de riz aux épices. Le serveur nous resservait du vin et je m'amusais déjà de voir Bella se délecter avec gourmandise de ses brochettes.

- On dirait que tu n'as pas mangé depuis des mois! Riais-je, au premier rendez-vous les filles ne sont-elles pas censée se contenter d'une petite salade?

- Pas quand l'homme l'a déjà vu toute nue non.

- Oh pardon, je ne connaissais pas la règle !

- Bah maintenant tu le sais ! Lançait-elle fièrement. J'adore le japonais ! Je n'en mangeais jamais avec Mike, il détestait ça !

Mon estomac fit un bon en entendant l'évocation de sa relation avec lui. Bella se rendit compte elle aussi de ce qu'elle avait dit et m'envoyait un sourire charmeur. Je soupirais oubliant déjà CE prénom. Elle était adorable, si innocente. Tellement innocente qu'elle ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle l'était.

- Je pense qu'en vivant ici, j'irais souvent m'acheter des articles de sport !

- Tu n'as pas à me surveiller.

- C'est pas toi qui je surveillerai mais lui.

- Il est avec Jessica maintenant.

- Simple précaution. Quand on goûte à Bella Swan, on ne peut jamais vraiment en être sevré.

- Tu parles d'expérience là? Souris-t-elle.

- Oh oui ! Je me rappel encore de la période de sevrage que tu m'as imposé ma belle. Lançais-je avec une certaine amertume dans la voix.

Elle riait et se penchait au-dessus de la table pour m'embrasser sur la joue.

- Tu l'avais mérité ! Disait-elle en se rasseyant, les yeux sur sa nourriture.

Là je me saisissais de mes baguettes et minais le Hara kiri de façon très théâtrale en y ajoutant, avec une grosse voix digne d'un vrai samouraï :

- Wakare no zankoku na sekai !

Elle éclatait de rire.

- Quoi?!

Je souriais et lui prenait la main par dessus la table.

- C'est du japonais, la traduction la plus approchante serait « Adieu monde cruel ».

Bella repartait en éclat de rire. J'adorais l'entendre rire. Une fois calmée elle enchaînait. La douce mélodie de Justin Nozuka sur _**After Nonight**_ prenait le relais.

- J'ai parfois tendance à oublier que tu as un QI supérieur à la moyenne.

- Rien à voir crois-moi ! Quand j'étais enfant, notre occupation favorite à James et moi était de regarder des animes en version originale devant la vitrine d'un magasin de manga !

Je riais doucement en repensant à cet époque qui, finalement, n'avait pas eu que de mauvais côté. Quand mon ami me revint en mémoire cela-dit, ma gorge se serait et je sentais mes sourcils se froncer, je soupirais pour essayer de chasser l'image du petit garçon qu'il était il y a quelques années, aussi innocent que moi. Aujourd'hui il était en prison. C'était injuste.

La pression que la main de Bella exerça sur la mienne me ramenait à elle. Je retrouvais son regard compatissant. Elle savait exactement ce qui me passait par la tête. Je lui souriais à mon tour, plus qu'heureux qu'elle soit là dans des moments comme celui-ci.

Au moment de payer l'addition, je la laissais sortir avant moi et payais au comptoir. Quand je sortais du restaurant, le vent s'était levé et je serrais instinctivement Bella contre moi. Nous nous laissions bercer un moment avant que je n'appelle un taxi de la main. Rapidement, l'un d'eux s'arrêtait et j'ouvrais la porte à Bella, tel un gentleman, ce qui la fit sourire d'ailleurs.

- Vous êtes si compliquée vous les femmes ! Dis-je en rentrant dans le taxi, refermant la portière.

La voiture démarrait et Bella se calait contre mon flanc. J'entourais ses épaules, posant mon menton sur sa tête.

- Pourquoi? Soufflait-elle.

- Parce que ! Quand, nous les hommes, nous ne sommes pas assez romantique ça ne vous plait pas et quand nous le sommes, vous riez ! C'est désespérant.

Elle se décalait légèrement pour m'embrasser fougueusement et j'oubliais déjà ce que j'étais entrain de dire. Ensuite elle reculait et souriait devant mon air hébété. Elle tapota le haut de ma tête comme elle l'aurait fait à un petit chien et se remit en place. J'aurais voulu protester et lui montrer que je n'allais pas me laisser faire ainsi mais j'étais bien trop faible sur l'instant. J'avais encore le goût de sa bouche sur mes lèvres et je planais encore.

_- « Cette femme aura ma peau un jour. »_, pensais-je en laissant couler pour cette fois.

La colocataire de Bella était déjà couchée quand nous arrivions et à en juger par la paire de chaussure masculine qui était dans l'entrée, elle n'était pas seule elle non plus. Bella m'entrainait pas la main jusqu'à sa chambre en me faisant signe de rester silencieux. Elle refermait lentement la porte derrière nous et parlais normalement.

- J'ai passé une très bonne soirée. Dit-elle en se penchant à mon cou.

Je l'entourais dans mes bras et embrassais doucement ses lèvres.

- C'est génial de se dire qu'il n'y a plus d'échéance de départ non?

- C'est parfait. Soufflai-je ses lèvres en essayant d'y goûter à nouveau.

Malheureusement pour moi elle se dégageait de mon étreinte avec un petit sourire.

- Je vais dans la salle de bain. Je reviens vite.

- T'as intérêt ! Lançais-je avant qu'elle ne quitte la chambre.

Alors je me préparais également à aller dormir et m'allongeais sur le petit lit de Bella pensant que je devais absolument lui acheter un lit deux places. Je passais mes mains derrière mon crane et fixais un moment le plafond. J'étais bien. Relaxé. Détendu. Il y avait longtemps que je ne m'étais senti aussi bien. C'était parfait.

Bella revenait alors, je penchais simplement la tête pour la regarder. Elle portait un pantalon de pyjama trop large pour elle et un débardeur moulant. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux en chignon, seule quelques mèches rebelles lui entourait le visage. Elle était magnifique, même pour aller se coucher. Elle était entrain de se passer de la crème hydratante sur les mains, quand j'avais une idée.

- On pourrait passer voir ton père dans la semaine. Maintenant que je vis ici, autant que je joue le jeu à fond.

Un instant Bella figeait son geste. Elle ne me répondait pas.

- Bella?

Elle levait timidement les yeux vers moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

Bella mettait encore un moment à répartir la crème sur ses mains sans me répondre, ce que je trouvais plus que suspect, puis elle se décidait à venir vers moi et s'asseyant en tailleur sur le lit. Je me rasseyais à mon tour en attendant qu'elle m'explique les raisons de ce soudain changement d'humeur.

- J'ai dis quelque chose de mal?

- Non ! S'empressait-elle de dire. C'est juste que …

- Que quoi? L'encourageai-je.

- Mon père ne sais pas ce qui se passe réellement.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Pourquoi restait-elle aussi évasive?

- Et qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste?

Elle soupirait à nouveau.

- Bella, ce suspens va me tuer.

Je lui prenait la main pour l'inciter à parler.

- Bon ok, mais promet moi de ne pas t'énerver d'accord?

- M'énerver?

- Mon père a fait des recherches sur toi.

Je me figeais. Mon cerveau s'arrêta un instant, refusant d'admettre tout ce que cela pouvait engendrer.

- Bien sûr c'est évident, c'est un flic … Soufflai-je en me levant.

Bella suivit mon déplacement d'un œil anxieux alors que je passais nerveusement mes mains dans mes cheveux.

- Il a tout découvert pour Aro et l'arrestation, continuait-elle quand je reportais mon regard sur elle. Il dit …

- Laisse-moi deviner. Que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi?

Son silence parla de lui même.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu?

- Qu'il n'avait aucun droit de te juger aussi facilement parce qu'il ne connaissait rien à ton histoire.

- Peut importe ce que tu lui as dit en fait, je suis grillé. Soupirai-je.

Bella se levait à son tour pour venir refermer ses bras autour de moi, bizarrement j'étais incapable de la serrer contre moi pour l'instant. Cette nouvelle avait été un choc. Je ne lui en voulais pas mais j'étais trop en colère pour faire le moindre mouvement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui parlerai d'accord. Je vais arranger ça. Je te le promet. Soufflait-elle sur mon torse.

Comme je ne disais toujours rien, elle demandait timidement :

- Tu m'en veux?

Je trouvais enfin la force de la regarder et encadrait son visage.

- Écoute-moi bien, jamais je ne t'en voudrais d'accord.

Elle hochait lentement la tête.

- C'est juste que …

Je soupirais longuement en la ramenant contre moi.

- Je me demande si tout ça arrêtera de me poursuivre un jour. J'en ai assez que l'on me juge sans arrêt, d'entendre en permanence les mêmes discours ou de voir toujours les mêmes regards. Il me semble que j'en ai fais assez maintenant pour prouver que j'étais différent.

- On y arrivera. Je te le promet. Laisse-moi gérer Charlie. Tu n'as pas a t'en inquiéter.

- C'est jamais bon tu sais quand le père de ta copine, un flic de surcroit, te prend pour un meurtrier dealer de coke.

- Il ne te vois pas ainsi.

- Comme tu peux le savoir?

- Il t'aurait déjà coffré sinon. Disait-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Merci beaucoup ça me rassure ! Lançais-je amère.

Elle riais et me faisait pivoter jusqu'au lit pour m'y assoir. Ensuite elle s'asseyait sur mes cuisses et entourait ma nuque pour parler doucement contre mes lèvres, son souffle chaud balayant mon visage.

- On aura tout le temps d'en reparler plus tard. Pour le moment, nous sommes tous les deux, pour la première fois depuis une semaine et je ne suis pas très fatiguée.

- Pas très fatiguée? Répétai-je en souriant légèrement.

Bella fit oui de la tête alors que son nez vint caresser le mien. Alors j'entourai fermement sa taille pour la serrer d'avantage contre moi et l'embrassais. Goûtant avidement sa langue qui venait rencontrer la mienne. Elle rompait ce baiser, essoufflée, et faisait passer mon t-shirt au dessus de ma tête. Quand je sentais ses petites mains ce poser sur mon torse, je savais que j'étais perdu. Je voulais la sentir également, mais quand je voulais lui retirer son débardeur elle m'arrêtait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête? Demandai-je surpris.

D'une main sur mon torse, elle me forçait à m'allonger complètement et déjà sa bouche traçait un chemin brûlant sur mon torse, mon ventre et …

- Laisse-toi faire. Soufflait-elle au-dessus de ma ceinture.

Alors j'inspirais profondément et fermait les yeux en essayant de me concentrer seulement sur les sensations qu'elle me donnait et non pas sur l'arrière goût amère qu'avait laissé notre conversation au fond de ma gorge.

***

Le lendemain quand j'ouvrais les yeux, il faisait à peine jour dehors. J'avais chaud, serré dans ce petit lit avec Bella. Bien que le fait de devoir resté collé en permanence contre son corps nu n'était pas des plus désagréable. Mais il ne fallait pas que je me laisse aller sur cette voie. J'avais beaucoup de chose à faire aujourd'hui. Il était hors de question que je squatte la petite chambre de Bella plus d'une semaine ou deux. Il fallait que je trouve rapidement mon propre appartement.

Je me levais en faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller et allait prendre une douche. Je remarquais qu'il n'y avait plus personne à part nous dans l'appartement. Sa colocataire était vraiment un fantôme, je commençais à croire que jamais je n'arriverais à la croiser ! Quand j'en sortais quelques minutes plus tard, je trouvais Bella allongée sur le ventre en diagonale du lit. Elle s'était emmêlée toute seule en bougeant dans le drap qui ne recouvrait plus ses jambes et sa belles paire de fesses. Je ne savais pas si je devais rire de ce spectacle ou bien prendre une photo, tellement cette position était ridiculement sexy. J'enfilais une chemise et un pantalon propre et avançais doucement vers elle, ramenant mon visage au niveau du sien.

- Bella, soufflai-je lui passant la main dans les cheveux, il faut te lever. On doit visiter plusieurs appartement ce matin.

Elle marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible qui me fit sourire.

- J'ai rendez-vous à 8h30 avec un agent immobilier dans Soho. Je peux y aller seul si tu veux dormir un peu. Chuchotai-je.

- Non. Dit-elle les yeux encore clos. Je me lève. Laisse-moi juste une minute.

Alors elle se retournait sur le dos et je la vis replonger petit à petit dans le sommeil. Je riais doucement en m'installant juste au-dessus d'elle, les bras de chaque côtés de sa tête. Déjà sa respiration se faisait lente.

- Tu es sûre?

- Certaine. Tu vas juste devoir me motiver un peu pour que je trouve la force de quitter ce lit douillet.

Je riais et embrassais son front, tout doucement. Puis mes lèvres glissèrent sur l'arrête de son nez, pour un embrasser le bout. Enfin j'atteignais ses lèvres immobiles et leur prodiguais le même traitement. Comme elle ne bougeait toujours pas, je continuais mon petit parcours et arrivais au prémisse de sa poitrine avec un sourire conquis sur le visage. Je commençais donc à soulever lentement le drap qui la recouvrait me préparant à apprécier la douceur de ses seins …

- C'est bon je suis debout ! Lançait-elle en quittant le lit, nue comme un ver.

Je restais hébété une seconde sur le lit, me sentant soudainement comme un enfant à qui on aurait arraché sa sucette.

- Tu te lèves maintenant que ça deviens intéressant ! Soupirai-je.

Alors elle se retournais dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- C'est toi qui as dis que tu avais beaucoup de chose à faire aujourd'hui.

Elle me faisait un clin d'œil avant de partir se doucher alors que moi je retombais mollement sur le lit.

***

Une heure plus tard nous arrivions tous les deux au rendez-vous dans Soho. Dans les années 70 ce quartier offrait des espaces immobiliers bon marché pour les artistes, il était d'ailleurs classé quartier historique depuis. Aujourd'hui un bon nombre de ces bâtiments avaient été transformés en studio ou en loft, mais il comptait encore pas mal de galeries d'arts datant de la belle époque. Il restait toutefois un des cartiers les plus touristique de la ville, avec ses façades atypiques, toujours plus colorées les une que les autres. Il était en perpétuel mouvement et c'était pourquoi je voulais habituer dedans. En plus de ça, Soho bordait d'autres quartier agréable de New York comme Greenwick Village ou Chinatown, plus au sud. Le fait qu'il abrite beaucoup de galeries n'était pas négligeable non plus compte tenu des préférences de Bella. Qui sait? Peut-être qu'un jour nous aménagerions ensemble.

Cela étant, nous aurions pu arriver plus tôt au rendez-vous mais Bella avait insisté pour faire un détour via Starbucks prétextant qu'elle ne pouvait pas commencer sa journée sans son White Moka et que je ferais mieux de m'y habituer. Le pire c'était que cela m'avait fait rire. Même ses petits caprices féminins étaient adorables. Je cédais à tous ses désirs. Faible moi !

- C'est votre premier appartement en couple? Demandait poliment l'agent immobilier s'apprêtant à nous faire visiter le premier loft.

Bella lui fit un sourire gêné et je prenais le relais en resserrant ma main autour de la sienne.

- Elle m'accompagne simplement. L'appartement serait pour moi. Dis-je poliment.

- Bien, très bien.

Il en prit note dans son dossier.

- Monsieur Cullen, mademoiselle, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Nous nous rendions alors dans le premier loft de la matinée. La façade du bâtiment était en bon état, revêtue de briques rouges, avec ces longues échelles de secours typiquement new-yorkaises. Je laissais l'agent faire son speech, ne l'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite cependant. Je préférais me faire une opinion par moi même. Je devais pourtant reconnaître qu'il avait tapé dans le mille. Cet appartement était exactement ce que je recherchais. Beaucoup d'espace et très peu de cloisons, un sol recouvert d'un parquet foncé et brut, des murs en briques rappelant la façade extérieure, de grandes baies vitrée laissant entrer la lumières, propre et haut de plafond, une cuisine ouverte avec un bar en inox. Il était parfait, même Bella avait les yeux qui brillaient.

Un escalier en métal rappelant l'existence d'anciennes usines à cet endroit autrefois, permettait d'accéder aux chambres, deux au total, et à la salle de bain. Là encore j'étais agréablement surpris. L'étage était moins spacieux qu'en bas mais c'était suffisant pour installer ma chambre et peut-être une bibliothèque dans la deuxième pièce. La salle d'eau possédait une cabine de douche assez large pour deux personne et une baignoire. Comble du magnifique, le loft disposait d'un accès privatif au toit, offrant une petite terrasse dont la vue donnait sur les boutiques luxueuse du quartier. J'adorais cet endroit. Je m'y sentais déjà chez moi.

Non redescendions en bas pour discuter de choses moins agréable, le prix. Malheureusement pour moi, je déchantais.

- Il est loué à combien? Demandai-je.

- Eau et charges comprises, le loyer s'élève à 900 $ par mois.

Je grimaçais.

- 900 $ ?! S'exclamait Bella.

- Bienvenu à Soho mademoiselle ! Lançait l'agent immobilier, amusé par l'air ahuri de Bella.

- Bien, soupirai-je en regardant une dernière fois l'appartement de mes rêves, je pense que l'on va continuer. C'est au dessus de mes moyens.

- Je m'en doutais. Disait l'agent. Je me devais toutefois de vous montrer cette merveille. Il correspond en tout point à vos critères.

- Je sais, croyiez-moi j'en suis le premier attristé.

- Bien, se n'est pas grave. J'ai encore beaucoup d'appartement sous la main. Nous finirons par trouver votre bonheur.

Alors nous quittions le loft, je l'admirais une dernière fois, déçus malgré moi de ne plus avoir les finances de mes parents derrière moi. Le prix de l'indépendance laissait quand même un arrière goût amère dans la bouche.

Les visites se succédèrent et je ne retrouvais jamais le même extase que devant le premier loft. Ils étaient soient en trop mauvais états, ce qui m'aurait valu beaucoup trop de travaux, soient ils étaient eux aussi trop cher. A la fin de la mâtiné, j'étais légèrement découragé mais il m'en restait un a visiter. Bella dût me laisser pour aller en cours et nous prévoyions de nous retrouver plus tard à la boutique des Newton.

- Ce loft est le seul qu'il me reste pour le moment. M'informait l'agent en ouvrant la porte.

Je me préparais au meilleur comme au pire quand je foulais le sol de cet énième appartement. Cela dit, quand j'entrais dans le salon, un poids semblait s'envoler de ma poitrine. Tout un mur de ce salon offrait de grandes étagères et je retrouvais l'espoir de posséder ma bibliothèque. Certes, ce loft paraissait un peu petit à première vu, mais il était très bien exposé et de ce fait, très lumineux. Du parquet clair jonchait le sol qui était un bon état, les murs avaient été repeints récemment d'un blanc très clair. Il disposait également d'une petite cuisine très fonctionnelle, tout était de plein pied. Ce que j'appréciais particulièrement c'était ces grandes colonnes porteuses qui délimitaient le salon et la cuisine. La chambre quant à elle, elle était plus grande que celles que l'on m'avais présenté jusqu'ici et la salle de bain était correcte et propre. Je m'y sentais bien même si l'image du premier loft planait toujours au dessus de ma tête.

- Combien pour celui-ci? Demandai-je à la fin de la visite.

- 650 par mois.

J'enfonçais mes mains dans mes poches et soupirais en observant encore une fois cet endroit.

- Très bien, je le prend. Annonçai-je.

- Magnifique ! S'exclamait l'agent immobilier qui allait enfin pouvoir aller déjeuner.

- Quand est-il disponible?

- Je vous remettrais les clés dans une petite semaine à l'agence. Si vous le voulez bien, j'ai quelques papiers à vous faire signer.

- Bien sûr.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous scellions le deal par une poignée de main viril et un chèque de caution qui comptait d'ailleurs certainement plus pour cet homme que ma pauvre main.

- Félicitation monsieur Cullen. D'ici quelques jours, vous serez ici chez vous !

- Merci. Répondis-je simplement en admirant ma futur demeure.

***

**POV Bella**

C'était la folie à la boutique cet après-midi. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de me poser cinq minutes après les cours, ce que je faisais toujours, que les clients m'avais déjà assailli de toutes parts. Je ne savais plus ou donner de la tête entre la caisse et les rayons. Mike n'en pouvait plus non plus, lui qui intervenait à chaque fois que les questions sur les équipements devenaient trop techniques pour moi. En plus de cela, c'était le jour de la comptabilité chez les Newton et je travaillais avec eux depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que ce n'était jamais un bon jour.

- ça vous fera 65$. Annonçai-je au futur randonneur que j'avais servis.

- Tenez. Dit-il en me tendant les billets.

- Merci. Bonne fin de journée.

Je souriais poliment et attendais que le client soit sortit de la boutique pour ranger les billets dans la caisse. J'étais occupée à ranger mon fond de caisse quand la clochette de la porte retentissait à nouveau.

_« ça ne s'arrêtera donc jamais »_, pensai-je en inspirant profondément.

Je n'avais qu'une envie, qu'une hâte, retrouver Edward et passer une soirée tranquille dans ses bras. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui me faisais tenir.

- Oh Bonjour Chef Swan ! Lançait Mike occupé à ranger des articles en rayon.

Immédiatement je levais la tête vers mon père qui venait d'entrer dans la boutique.

- Bonjour Mike. Comment vas-tu?

- Très bien et vous même?

Pff, ce petit discours politiquement correcte me donnais envie de vomir. Je n'avais rien contre Mike mais il occupait toujours une place de choix dans le cœur et l'esprit de mon père, alors que cette place aurait dû appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre aujourd'hui. Ils continuèrent à parler quand moi je n'attendais plus que « bla,blabla, blabla, bla ! ».

- Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai du travail. Lançait Mike. Bella, prend ta pause si tu veux. Je tiens la caisse.

- Non ça ira pas tout de suite. Vas-y toi, je la prendrais après.

- Bon, comme tu veux.

Il retirait son tablier aux couleurs du magasin et sortait pas l'arrière boutique, me laissant seul avec mon père. Nous étions tous les deux mal à l'aise. Nous nous regardions et instant sans rien dire, complétement ridicule aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Finalement je passais devant le comptoir de la caisse et finissait de ranger le rayon que Mike avait commencé.

- Tu veux acheter quelques choses ou tu viens me faire tes excuses? Parce que j'ai du travail papa.

J'avais dit ça d'un ton assez ferme sans pour autant être agressive et j'entendais déjà Charlie grommeler derrière mon dos.

- Je veux bien m'excuser par rapport à la façon dont j'ai agis. Ça n'était pas très habile je te l'accorde …

Je me retournais face à lui, les bras croisés à ma poitrine quand lui, portait nerveusement les mains sur ses hanches et me toisant tel un père en colère, la mâchoire contractée. Ça ne s'annonçait pas bien.

- Mais? Demandai-je pour l'inciter à continuer.

- Mais mon opinion à propos de ta relation avec Edward Cullen ne changeras pas.

_« Et Bam ! Prend-toi ça dans les dents Bella »_, pensai-je en lui lançant un regard des plus irrités.

- Tu n'essaies même pas de lui donner sa chance papa. Dis-je calmement. Qui es-tu pour le juger aussi facilement.

- Ton père et c'est largement suffisant.

- Pas pour moi. Rétorquais-je froidement.

Charlie de renfrogna encore plus.

- Écoute, je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai dit l'autre jour moi aussi, j'étais en colère, je n'aurais pas dû, mais essais d'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui au moins et autrement que via tes bases de données, je t'en pris.

- Je … Je ne sais pas. Avec tout ce que je sais, je n'ai pas la moindre envie que ce garçon remette les pieds chez moi. Il est en ville en ce moment?

Mon silence parla de lui même.

- Peux-tu au moins essayé de ralentir un peu les choses entre vous le temps que je finisse ma petite enquête paternelle?

- Mais c'est pas vrai! Tu continue à fouiller son passé en plus ?!

- C'est la seule chose qui me fera changer d'opinion. Je n'ai confiance en rien d'autre.

Ces paroles me firent mal malgré moi.

- Même pas en l'amour? Soufflai-je tristement. Parce que c'est ce dont il s'agit entre Edward et moi, ça j'en suis sûre.

Devant mon air suppliant, Charlie pris un moment avant de répondre.

- Si j'ai confiance en l'amour? Plus depuis la mort de ta mère non.

Mon cœur se serra à nouveau, non pas pour Renée mais pour le fardeau qui semblait toujours hanter mon père au point de le rendre si insensible à mon bonheur. Au bonheur de chacun.

A cet instant, cette maudite clochette retentissait à nouveau. Je levais les yeux vers l'entrée du magasin en même temps que Charlie se retournait pour regarder dans la même direction que moi.

- Bonjour. Disait Edward, l'air sombre.

Je sentis mon père se raidir malgré la distance qui nous séparait. Le pire, c'était qu'Edward était exactement dans le même état malgré son calme apparent. Je priais pour que tous les deux garde leur calme. Finalement mon père me jetait un dernier coup d'œil et quittait le magasin en évitant soigneusement Edward.

Quand nous furent seul lui et moi, il marchait lentement vers moi, son regard semblant me transpercer. J'avais envie de me faire toute petite. Il s'arrêtait tout près de moi en me regardant de haut quand moi, je n'osais croiser son regard. Au bout de quelques secondes qui me parurent durer des heures, il me ramena contre lui pour m'entourer de ses bras. Quand je retrouvais la chaleur de son torse, je respirais de nouveau.

- Il est …

- Je sais, j'ai entendu. Me coupait-il.

- C'est une vraie tête de mule !

Il riait amèrement.

- Au moins, je sais de qui tu tiens ce sale caractère.

- Hey ! M'insurgeai-je. C'est pas vrai.

Nous nous séparions et Edward me souriait tristement. Je me sentais coupable de la façon dont mon père le traitait. Mike revenait à ce moment là.

- Tu tombes bien, lançai-je, je vais prendre ma pause maintenant.

- Pas de problème. Salut Edward !

- Salut.

J'attrapais sa main pour nous entrainer tous les deux dans l'arrière boutique. Je refermais soigneusement la porte derrière nous avant de parler.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec Charlie.

- Confronte-le. Disait Edward comme si c'était la chose la plus simple du monde. Défend-moi.

- J'essaie figure toi ! C'est pas facile, c'est mon père !

- Bella, il parcourait la distance nous séparant pour me serrer contre lui veillant cependant à ce que je le regarde dans les yeux, il pourra toujours me tenir tête, il pourra toujours trouver des raisons de me faire porter le chapeau, mais pas avec toi. Tu es sa fille. Toi seule peux lui faire comprendre que je n'irais nulle part ailleurs.

- C'est pas si simple.

- Bien sûr que si. Tu n'as qu'à lui tenir tête comme ce que tu faisais cette été à Volterra.

Je me dégageais de son étreinte.

- Comme si mon comportement à Volterra était des plus remarquable!

- Moi je t'ai aimé. Disait-il.

- Ça ne m'a apporté que des ennuis ! Disais-je en me laissant emporter par mes émotions.

Un voile sombre passa dans les yeux d'Edward.

- C'est gentil. Soufflait-il en serrant la mâchoire.

- C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Lançai-je agacée. Tu le sais très bien. Il est ma seule famille maintenant.

- Je te demande juste de tenir tête à ton père ! Il n'y aucun droit de fouiller mon passé comme ça ! S'emportait-il à son tour. Je ne me laisserai pas dépouiller de la sorte ! C'est ma vie !

- Edward, je ne sais pas combien de fois je vais devoir te dire que j'essaie !

- Pas assez. Crachait-il.

Son regard était un miroir sur toute la colère qu'il refoulait sur l'instant, si bien que je ne savais plus quoi ajouter pour arranger les choses. Je restais pétrifiée devant lui.

- Je vais te laisser travailler.

Il avait parlé plus calmement cette fois, se rendant compte lui aussi que nous venions de nous disputer pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il se dirigeait vers la porte de la réserve.

- On se voit à l'appartement? Demandai-je timidement en restant plantée au milieu de la pièce.

Mais il partait avant de me répondre et je l'appelais en vain.

- Edward !

Pas de réponse.

- Edward !

Je me passais nerveusement la main dans les cheveux en tapant du pied par terre. Cette pause avait été tout, SAUF, reposante.

* * *

**Fin de la partie 1 !**

Et oui, moi aussi j'ai du mal à les laisser partir donc j'ai écris un énorme chapitre qui m'a valu de le couper en 2 ! Je ne pense pas que ça soit trop dur pou vous ! ça vous fait plus de **Beautiful Disaster** !

Comme certain le savent déjà mon modem a grillé et je squatte actuellement la connexion du Macdo pour vous poster tout ça ! Après on ne dira pas que je ne suis pas dévouée à mes lecteurs ! C'était en plus très laborieux car FF fait des siennes ce weekend !

Je poste ici le dernier trailer de **Beautiful D** pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas déjà vu. Pour l'occasion il dure 3 minutes ! **_[n'oubliez pas d'enlever les crochets]_**

**Trailer Final : ****http://www[.]youtube[.]com/watch?v=1P9zm0gVsLM**

**Pour la deuxième et dernière partie de ce chapitre final qui arrivera très vite, **je vous pomet plein de surprise sur le blog que j'ai ouvert pour BD. Vous y retrouverez bien sûr tous les chapitres et toutes les vidéos mais en plus, la playlist complète de l'histoire et, avec la dernière partie de l'histoire arriveront, quelques photos des différents lieux qui m'ont aidé à décrire cette fiction ! Pour un peu plus d'immersion dans le BD univers !

Alors RDV à cette adresse : http://twilightfic-bd[.]skyrock[.]com/

**C****ôté playlist :**

- **Love Spreads** - The Stone Roses

- **Razor** - Foo Fighters

- **All in All** - LifeHouse

- **After Tonight** - Justin Nozuka

Allez, cette fois la pochaine publication sera **LA DERNIERE **!

Merci encore !

-G-


	18. THE FINAL CURTAIN CALL part 2

**CHAPITRE XVII**

**THE FINAL CURTAIN CALL**

**Part. 2**

*******

**POV Bella**

_[__**Stranger Things Have Happened**__ – Foo Fighters]_

Après une fin d'après-midi chaotique au magasin durant laquelle mon esprit ne cessa de me tourmenter, je rentrais chez moi, le cœur lourd. J'espérais qu'Edward s'y trouverait, même si je ne me faisais pas trop d'illusion après la dispute que nous avions eu. Maintenant ils étaient deux à m'en vouloir, d'abord Charlie pour ne pas être la fille qu'il aurait aimé avoir et ensuite Edward pour ne pas être une petite amie à la hauteur.

J'inspirais profondément avant de mettre la clé dans la serrure, comme pour me donner la force nécessaire afin affronter cette soirée de solitude. La chaleur de l'appartement glissait sur mon visage dès que j'ouvrais la porte. C'était presque réconfortant. Les lumières étaient tamisées et je trouvais ma colocataire et son petit ami sur le canapé, devant la télé. Je les saluais poliment en retirant mon manteau et mes chaussures et quand la question cruciale fut posée :

_« - Tu as vu Edward? »_

Elle me répondait simplement qu'il était rentré il y a une heure déjà, qu'ils avaient pris un apéritif tous les trois pour faire connaissance et qu'il était aller se reposer dans ma chambre. Il n'en avait plus bougé depuis. Elle ajoutait qu'il paraissait très sympathique et que nous allions bien ensemble. Alors je lui souriais poliment en pensant que peut-être après les évènements d'il y a quelques heures, il n'aurait plus envie que l'on soit ensemble. Un frisson glacé me transperça à cette idée mais je m'éclipsais cependant dans le couloir pour aller le rejoindre. Le fait qu'il soit là était déjà une bonne chose, à moins qu'il ne veuille rompre avec moi, face à face ...

**[Goddamn This Dusty Room  
This hazy afternoon  
I'm breathing in the silence like I've never before  
This feeling that i get  
This one last cigarette**

_Que Dieu Maudisse cette chambre poussiéreuse,_

_Cet après-midi brumeux,_

_Je respire dans ce silence comme jamais avant cela,_

_Cette sensation que j'ai,_

_Cette dernière cigarette,_**]**

Plus j'avançais dans le couloir et plus la mélodie de _**Stranger things happened**_, cette douce mélodie acoustique, me parvenait à travers la porte de ma chambre. J'imaginais déjà Edward écouter cette chanson des Foo Fighters en ruminant dans le noir.

**  
[As I lay awaken and wait for you to come through the door  
Oh maybe, maybe, maybe I can share it with you  
I behave I behave I behave so I can share it with you**

_Je reste allongé en attendant que tu passes cette porte,_

_Peut-être pourrais-je le partager avec toi,_

_Je suis sage pour pouvoir le partager avec toi,_**]**

Je n'avais pas tout à fait tord. Quand j'entrais il ne bougea pas, bien que je sois persuadée qu'il m'ait entendu à la seconde où j'étais entrée dans l'appartement toute à l'heure. Edward était allongé sur mon lit, les bras derrière la tête, torse nu et avec pour seul éclairage, ma petite lampe de chevet.

Et cette musique … J'hésitais un instant, aillant peur de le déranger mais il fallait que ça sorte. Il fallait qu'on parle et ça même si ça devait être la dernière conversation que nous échangerions.

- Je suis contente que tu sois là, soufflai-je timidement en calant mon dos contre la porte qui se referma complètement sous mon poids, j'avais peur que tu sois partit.

Son torse fût secoué par un rire silencieux mais il ne parla pas. Il ne me regarda même pas.

- Je suis tellement désolée. Dis-je sincèrement. Je sais que se n'est pas grand chose mais c'est la vérité. Je suis désolée que cela se passe ainsi.

Ma voix était peu assurée. Elle tremblotait, comme chaque partie de mon corps.**  
**

**[You are not alone dear loneliness  
You forgot**

**but I remember this  
So stranger, stranger, stranger things have happened i know  
I'm not alone dear loneliness  
I forgot that i remember this  
So stranger, stranger, stranger things have happened i know, oh ohh, oh ohhh**

_Tu n'es pas seul, chère solitude,_

_Tu as oublié mais je m'en souviens,_

_D'étranges choses se sont passées, je sais,_

_Je ne suis pas seul, chère solitude,_

_J'avais oublié, mais je m'en souviens,_

_D'étranges choses se sont passées, je sais_**]**

Après encore une longue minute, Edward bougeait enfin et c'était comme si je respirais à nouveau. Son visage se tourna dans ma direction, son regard entra en contact avec le mien et un de ses bras, qu'il délogea de l'arrière de sa tête, m'invita à le rejoindre.

Je parcourais la distance qui nous séparait sans une seconde d'hésitation et allais me blottir contre lui sur mon petit lit. Son bras se referma autour de moi et je calais mon visage dans son cou pour respirer son odeur si particulière. Cette odeur qui calmait toujours mon cœur affolé. J'étais à ma place.

**  
[And i dream about somewhere, a smoke will fill the air  
As i lay awaken and wait for you to walk out that door**

_Et je rêve d'un endroit, une fumée remplira l'air,_

_Et je reste allongé en attendant que tu passes cette porte,_**]**

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Bella, on a tous les deux exagérés.

Ça aurait dû me rassurer, mais sa voix était si … éteinte.

- J'étais en colère, je le suis toujours à vrai dire … Le simple fait qu'il me juge ainsi ça me …

Il soupira et ne finit pas sa phrase.

- Mais je te le répète, enfin il me regardait, je n'irais nulle part. Plus maintenant. Je reste avec toi.

- C'est tout ce que je veux. Répondis-je avec des trémolos dans la voix.

- Mais il faut que tu comprennes, je ne me laisserai pas faire sans réagir.

- C'est mon père ! Justifiai-je.

- Je sais. Ça n'est pas pour ça qu'il doit me manquer de respect. Dit-il calmement mais sévèrement. Appuyant chacun de ses mots.

Je me levais et faisait quelques pas dans la pièce, sentant le conflit revenir. Je soupirais longuement et remettais mes cheveux en place avant de me retourner vers lui. Edward s'était levé en même temps que moi. Encore une fois, trop d'espace nous séparait à mon goût. C'était comme si l'air me manquait, il restait coincé dans ma gorge. Alors j'allais me poster tout près de lui, tremblante. Je n'osais le regarder dans les yeux quand je reprenais la parole. Je sentais pourtant qu'il ressentait mon trouble et qu'il en souffrait. Même si c'était difficile à dire, cela devait être dit, et maintenant. Avant d'aller plus loin.

Mes yeux s'embuèrent d'eux même avant que les mots ne passent mes lèvres.**  
**

**[I can change, I can change, I can change  
But who you want me to be?  
I'm the same, i'm the same, i'm the same, what do you want me to be?**

_Je peux changer mais qui veux-tu que je sois?_

_Je suis le même, que veux-tu que je sois?_**]**

- Il est la seule famille qu'il me reste … Je ne peux pas simplement prendre ton parti même si je trouve que ce que tu ressens est légitime. C'est une intrusion dans ta vie privée, dans ton passé … Mais je dois être des deux côtés cette fois.

J'essayais de me calmer un peu avant de reprendre. Ma gorge me faisait mal quand j'avalais ma salive. Ma voix sonnait comme une longue plainte. Ses mains remontèrent sur mes bras qu'il caressait doucement. Complètement attentif à mes paroles.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire de plus que ce que je ne t'ai déjà dit.

Je croisais enfin son regard, aussi meurtri que le mien.

- On va y arriver ! Insistai-je. On a traversé bien pire. Mais je n'y arriverais pas seule …

Je m'arrêtais un instant.

- Je sais que tu as traversé beaucoup d'épreuve dans ta vie et que j'ai beaucoup de chose à apprendre de toi … Pour être avec toi mais, aujourd'hui... Je suis au maximum et à un moment …

Il essuyait la larme qui coulait sur ma joue avec son pouce. Malgré mon état, je continuais à parler.

- Tu vas devoir faire avec ou partir.

Mon cœur explosa littéralement dans ma poitrine à mesure que je disais ces choses si dures, mais tellement vraies. Lui était figé dans la même douleur que moi.

- C'est à toi de voir.

J'étais complètement essoufflée en finissant.

**  
[I'm not alone dear loneliness  
I forgot that i remember this  
You're not alone dear loneliness  
You forgot but i remember this  
Oh stranger, stranger, stranger things have happened i know**

_Je ne suis pas seul, chère solitude,_

_J'avais oublié, mais je m'en souviens,_

_Tu n'es pas seul, chère solitude,_

_Tu as oublié mais je m'en souviens,_

_D'étranges choses se sont passées, je sais_**]**

Avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de reprendre mes esprits, Edward m'avait attiré contre lui et bercé lentement et moi, à bout de force, je reposais complètement sur lui.

**  
****[Oh stranger, stranger, stranger things have happened i know oh ohh, oh ohh, oh ohhh]**

- Chuutt, soufflait-il à mon oreille tout en me caressant les cheveux, calme-toi.

J'essayais de reprendre une respiration normale avant de parler à nouveau.

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Suppliai-je comme si lui avait les réponses.

- Excuse-moi Bella.

Sa réponse me surpris et je me dégageai légèrement pour le regarder. Il essuya une de mes dernières larmes et saisit mon visage entre ses mains. Elles étaient fraîches.

- T'excuser?

- J'ai tellement été aveuglé par ma propre personne que je n'ai pas pensé à ce que ce choix pouvait impliquer pour toi. Je n'avais pas le droit de te demander de prendre partie aussi radicalement.

- Edward, je le résonnerai. Lui assurai-je en me forçant à être convaincante malgré la fatigue.

- Je sais, souffla-t-il avant de m'attirer de nouveau contre lui, je sais. Ne t'en fais plus pour ça. Il est bien trop tard et nous sommes tous les deux épuisés. Nous ferons fasse à tout ça quand le moment sera venu. S'il te plait ne pleure plus, ça me tue.

Alors il reculait, m'entraînant dans sa suite. Nous reprenions place sur le lit et je me blottissais automatiquement dans ses bras. Comme pour calmer les tremblements de nos deux corps épuisés et meurtrit par la peur que nous venions de ressentir pendant ces longues heures, ses lèvres trouvaient les miennes dans un long baiser chaud et suave. Ensuite, et sans se dessaisir de ma bouche, Edward ramenait les couvertures sur nous. Longtemps nous nous embrassions ainsi, sans un mot de plus, comme deux adolescents en pleine découverte de leur désir.

Bientôt nous en voulions tous les deux d'avantage. Son torse dénudé contre moi était bien trop chaud et tentant pour que je reste sage. Je le chevauchais et retirais mon chemisier devant son regard désireux. Tout ça toujours aussi lentement et avec la même douceur que celle que nous avions insufflée à nos baisers. Tout était calme autour de nous et seul nos deux cœurs rythmaient cette atmosphère paisible.

Je pensais alors aux premiers échanges charnels que nous avions échangés dans les champs de Volterra et à tous les autres qui avaient suivis, dans cette passion et cette fougue incandescente. Le chemin que nous avions parcouru durant tous ces mois ne laissait plus aucun doute à notre évolution.

Nous avions tous les deux grandis et mûris.

***

La semaine suivante passa à la vitesse de la lumière. Entre mes cours, le travail et, pour Edward, sa propre recherche d'emplois, aucun de nous ne touchait le sol. Il avait finit par accepter un poste dans un pub pas très loin de chez moi, en tant que serveur. Les horaires étaient chaotiques et le travail éprouvant, mais en attendant de trouver mieux c'était toujours ça de pris.

Ensuite il avait eu les clés de son appartement et nous avions passez la semaine suivante à l'aménager. D'un seul coup, mon vieux pick-up n'était plus aussi risible à ses yeux et je ne perdais pas une occasion de lui faire remarquer. Il avait été d'une grande utilité quand il avait fallu vider son garde-meuble pour tout apporter au loft :

_- Alors comment il est « ce vieux tas de ferraille » ? Lançai-je fièrement en déchargeant les cartons du plateau._

_- Ça va ! T'as gagné ! Je ne me moquerais plus de ton vieux camion rouillé ! Répondait-il amusé en montant les cartons au loft._

_Je le suivais dans l'escalier, chargé également._

_- Rouillé ? Non mais oh ! Je crois que tu vas devoir faire tes excuses à mon bébé en redescendant monsieur Cullen._

_- Il ne faut peut-être pas m'en demander plus ! Riait-il._

_- Oh mais moi je crois que si au contraire !_

_- N'insiste pas femme ! Lançait Edward de façon déterminée, en faisant le chemin inverse dans l'escalier._

_Je posais mon carton sur le pallier et le rattrapais en courant, bien décidée à rendre hommage à ma vieille Chevrolet rouge (virant orange il fallait l'avouer !). _

_Edward était monté sur le plateau quand je redescendais, s'apprêtant à soulever son écran plat, quand je refermais l'engin derrière lui, le bloquant à l'arrière du pick-up._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est lourd tu sais._

_- Je m'en fiche. Fais tes excuses ! Lançai-je en riant._

_- Bella laisse-moi passer._

_- Allez ! Insistai-je, hilare._

_- Bella… Grondait Edward._

_- J'attends … Disais-je en croisant les bras tout en tapant du pied sur le bitume. A moins que tu ne préfères déménager tout ça tout seul et retourner vider tout le garde-meuble en métro ? Ou en taxi si tu veux._

_Il soupirait vaincu et levait les yeux aux ciels._

_- D'accord ! T'as gagné …_

_- Encore ! Chuchotais-je quand lui me renvoyait un regard noir qui me fit rire d'avantage._

_- Pardon voiture de mon tyran Bella Swan ! Tu es très jolie et la rouille te va à merveille. Merci de m'aider à déménager et j'ajouterai que j'admire ton courage pour supporter depuis si longtemps ta peste de petite conductrice. Ajoutait-il avec un regard vicieux à mon égard._

_- Hey ! m'insurgeais-je._

_Il reposait alors la télévision et sautait à pieds joints sur le goudron, juste devant moi. Edward me saisissait alors par les hanches et me chatouillait jusqu'à se que je le supplie d'arrêter, entre le rire et les larmes. Juste après je lui sautais au cou et nous nous embrassions passionnément, avant d'enfin nous remettre au travail. _

Nous avions vite pris l'habitude de nous retrouver là bas, son nouvel appartement nous offrant l'intimité qui nous était plutôt limitée chez moi.

Bizarrement après les 15 jours qu'il avait passé dans ma petite chambre, celle-ci me paraissait étrangement vide quand j'y retournais. Malgré tout, certains soirs nous nous laissions un peu d'espace pour mieux se retrouver le lendemain. Il fallait bien admettre également que je n'arrivais pas à étudier sérieusement quand Edward était dans les parages.

J'aimais cette proximité rassurante. J'aimais l'idée de pouvoir débarquer à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit chez lui. J'aimais ne plus fréquenter les aéroports si régulièrement.

Pas une seule fois pendant ces deux semaines, nous ne reparlions du _« cas Charlie »_. Nous apprécions seulement ces changements dans nos vies et le départ de notre nouvelle relation. Nous nagions tous les deux dans une atmosphère à part. Comme si personne ne pouvait pénétrer notre micro univers. Il suffisait que nous nous enfermions dans ce loft pour que plus rien ne nous atteigne, ni Charlie, ni les cours et ces résultats qui approchaient, ni le travail.

Voilà maintenant presque un mois qu'Edward avait emménagé à New York et malgré des débuts difficiles (tout à notre image), les choses ne pouvaient pas mieux aller.

Quand je voyais mon père, nous évitions le sujet qui fâche et je commençais à croire que Charlie se faisait une raison. De toute façon, j'avais décidé que je ne serais pas celle qui remettrait tout ça sur le tapis. Les choses s'étaient calmées et même si Edward et mon père s'évitaient prodigieusement, c'était quand même une solution certes temporaire, mais qui arrangeait tout le monde.

La veille des résultats était là. Demain j'irais me presser comme des dizaines d'autres étudiants devant ce panneau d'affichage pour découvrir, si oui ou non, j'allais devoir passer mon été à réviser pour essayer de combler mon retard. J'étais anxieuse. J'avais besoin d'obtenir d'excellents résultat pour être assurée d'entrer sans problème en troisième, et dernière, année.

Nous étions au loft ce soir là. J'étais assise devant la télé, les genoux repliés à ma poitrine, les yeux rivés sur l'écran sans réellement le voir pour autant. Edward, bien qu'occupé à préparer le dîner, remarquait mon trouble. J'avais dû être trop silencieuse certainement, cela me trahissait toujours. Les bruits en cuisine avaient cessés depuis une bonne minute et je savais déjà qu'il m'observait avant de tourner la tête pour confirmer mes dires. Il était adossé au plan de travail, un torchon sur l'épaule et les bras croisés à sa poitrine.

- Quoi? Demandai-je enfin.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit?

Je fus la première à détourner les yeux de cette joute visuelle pour continuer à regarder mon épisode de F.R.I.E.N.D.S.

- Ça va. Je regarde simplement la télévision, c'est toi qui dramatises là.

- Tu plaisantes là j'espère, tu m'envoies ton anxiété jusqu'ici ! Les steaks en refusent même de cuire ! Tu n'as pas honte?!

Je pouffais en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Edward s'approchait de moi après avoir baissé le feu et même sans le voir, je devinais son sourire moqueur. Un instant je fis mine de ne pas me préoccuper de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se poste entre moi et la télé, me bouchant la vue de Chandler déguisé en lapin rose et sa « sex face ».

- Hey ! Tentai-je en essayant de le pousser pour voir la télé.

Mais Edward ne bougea pas et il prit la télécommande pour éteindre la télé.

- Mais Heuuu ! Sifflais-je telle une petite fille capricieuse.

Ensuite, avec toujours la même désinvolture, il allumait la chaîne Hi-Fi qui commençait sur _**If The Rain Must Fall**_ de James Morrison. Je relevais le regard le plus noir que je pouvais vers lui qui me dominais, mais cela n'eus le don que de le faire sourire d'avantage. Alors je lui tirais la langue en boudant. Un caprice dans toute sa splendeur. Il n'arriverait pas à me dérider ce soir. J'allais garder mon stresse d'étudiante modèle. Il était mien. Il ne gagnerait pas ce soir !

Je le pensais jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à déboutonner sa chemise sur la voix suave du chanteur. Edward arborait ce petit sourire en coins qui m'agaçait plus que tout à cet instant car je sentais déjà ma mâchoire tomber. Ce sourire qui le désignait déjà victorieux de notre petit duel. Moi la forte tête et lui le maître de mes émotions les plus féminines. Le Dieu de mes fantasmes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demandai-je comme si son petit jeu me laissait froide.

- Je détourne ton esprit préoccupé.

- Essai encore. Lançai-je comme un défit.

Mais déjà son torse si sculptural et parfait se découvrait, son sourire se faisait plus coquin si c'était possible et mon cerveau s'embrumait. Alors il saisissait mes mains pour les plaquer contre ses abdos et je déglutissais difficilement. J'étais entrain de me trahir toute seule. Lui lisait les moindres soubresauts de mon pauvre corps de femme et s'en amusait.

Quand la chemise tombait, Edward m'attirait rapidement à lui sans me laisser d'autre option, pour nous faire bouger tous les deux langoureusement sur ce morceaux de crooner purement sexy. Nous ondulions de bas en haut, une de ses mains fermement posée sur mes reins, et l'autre dans mes cheveux.

Je me sentais perdre pieds, mon bassin se mouvant dans un seul geste contre le sien et je devais bien avouer que les examens me paraissaient soudainement très futiles et lointains.

- Où tu as appris à danser comme ça? Dis-je dans son cou, le souffle court.

- Dirty Dancing, tu l'as vu? Répondait-il.

Je riais alors Edward me faisait basculer en arrière, mes cheveux allant caresser le canapé, et je revenais à quelques millimètres de sa bouche. Je ne résistais bientôt plus à leur appel. Je suçais délicieusement la lèvre inférieure d'Edward qui rait doucement, victorieux. Encore. Peu importe, sur l'instant, la défaite avait un meilleur goût que la victoire à mes yeux.

- Tu vois. Ça marche. Souffla-t-il sur mes lèvres.

- Même pas vrai. Dis-je les yeux clos.

- Ce n'est pas possible, quelle tête de mule. Ria Edward. Tu vas m'obliger à finir mon striptease.

- C'est une menace? Raillais-je en essayant de calmer les frissons que ce simple mot venait de provoquer chez moi.

Il me poussa lentement sur le fauteuil sur lequel je retombais assise et montait à genoux au dessus de moi, une jambe de cache côté de mes cuisses. Je déglutissais en levant lentement les yeux devant cet Apollon qu'il m'était offert d'apprécier pleinement et surtout, exclusivement.

Edward ne se détachait toujours pas de ce sourire arrogant et attendait simplement que je capitule, mais ce spectacle était bien trop intéressant pour que je cède maintenant. Mon petit fantasme personnel. Chacun de ses mouvements asséchaient ma gorge et chacune des effluves qu'il m'envoyait affolait mon petit cœur.

Il saisissait mes propres mains pour les poser sur la boucle de sa ceinture et la défit en les capturant dans les siennes. Prodigieux, il me rendait complice avec ça ! J'étais perdue. Quand son boxer apparaissait je rendais les armes.

- Ok ! Ok t'as gagné ! Criais-je en riant.

Il se jetait sur moi dans la même hilarité, me forçant à m'allonger, lui sur moi.

- J'ai gagné ! Déclarait-il, me bloquant les mains au dessus de la tête.

- Non, c'est à cause de la musique en fait !

- C'est ça jeune fille ! Toujours des excuses !

Je riais toujours quand il étouffait ma voix par un baiser fougueux. Je me plaçais plus confortablement sous lui en goûtant à sa langue divine et experte, entourant mes jambes autour de lui. Très vite, ses mains passaient sous mon pull, m'en débarrassant. Très vite, je faisais glisser son pantalon, entraînant son boxer. Je me préparais déjà au plaisir que j'allais recevoir. Celui qui, pour le moment m'étouffais le cœur, comprimant ma poitrine. Mais au moment de me retirer mon jeans, Edward se relevait d'un bon, nu comme un vers et retournait en cuisine.

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe? Demandai-je frustrée en admirant ses petites fesses muscler se balader dans la pièce.

Alors, il se retournait et je constatais pourtant qu'il en avait attend envie que moi mais au lieux de réparer les dommages qu'il avait causé en moi, il passait sa tête dans un tablier qu'il attacha autour de ses hanches, par dessus son corps nu.

La vue ses fesse découvertes en dessous du nœud du tablier eu pour effet de me faire mourir de rire. Apparemment, Edward avait atteint son but ultime et il se promena un moment dans l'appartement, notre dîner à la main et faisant le pitre devant moi.

- D'abord le plat ! Après le dessert mon amour, je te garde ça bien au chaud ne t'inquiète pas ! Déclara-t-il solennellement. Il y a un deuxième tablier ! Déshabille-toi et rejoins-moi ! Ce soir : C'est repas tout nus ! Je sens que ça va me plaire à moi aussi !

Je n'avais pas autant ris depuis longtemps et j'avais définitivement zappé ce qui arriverais le lendemain ! Au Diable le Stresse ! Un peu de folie de ne faisait de mal à personne !

***

Le lendemain matin, Edward et moi nous rendions à l'académie. Je n'avais même pas eu à lui demander de m'accompagner, il avait pris l'initiative de lui-même en me lançant un _« Je conduis ! »_ au moment où je m'étais apprêtée à quitter le loft.

Quand nous entrions dans le bâtiment principal, je repérais immédiatement l'endroit vers lequel je devais me diriger. Tous les étudiants de ma promo se pressaient désespérément devant un des panneaux d'affichage. Longtemps je restais en retrait. C'était comme dans ses rêves où vous vous voyiez à travers votre propre regard, agissant à la troisième personne. J'avais l'impression de ne pas être au contrôle de mon propre corps. J'aurais tellement aimé rester en retrait à cet instant, mais je savais, je savais qu'il me fallait avancer. Reculez maintenant ne changerait en rien les notes affichées. Ma bourse, mon avenir et se que j'allais faire l'année prochaine dépendait de moitié de cette lettre qui m'attendait. A, B, C … De si petite chose qui portant définirait les prochains mois de mon existence.

Je trouvais enfin le courage de lâcher la main d'Edward qui restait adossé au mur opposé, son regard bienveillant pour me donner la force nécessaire de continuer ce chemin seule. Je me faufilais tant bien que mal à travers la foule. Comme un fait exprès, ils faisaient tous une tête de plus que moi aujourd'hui ! Si ma petite taille ne m'avait jamais dérangé jusqu'ici, aujourd'hui c'était le cas. J'aurais aimé avoir la force de tous les faire reculer. J'arrivais devant le panneau et gardais les yeux clos un moment en me concentrant pour garder une respiration régulière. Ensuite, et au lieu de me diriger directement en bas de la liste où les noms étaient cités par ordre alphabétique, mon doigt glissait lentement de haut en bas sur la feuille.

_« Joan Steweet », _la ligne suivante était la mienne. _« Isabella Swan », _alors mon index virait sur la droite suivant la ligne en pointillés au prémisse de ma note. Ma note. J'inspirais une dernière fois et :

- 73/100 ! M'exclamai-je sans même y penser.

Je me retournais immédiatement vers lui, mon point d'ancrage. Un sourire illuminait déjà son visage, aussi radieux que le mien devait l'être, alors que je m'élançais vers lui en riant. Faisant fis des autres étudiants, je lui sautais littéralement dans les bras avec un tel entrain qu'il dû faire un pas de recul pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. J'entourais mes jambes autour de sa taille, capturant sans aucune gêne ses lèvres. Nous échangions un baiser fougueux et désordonné mais je savais déjà qu'il ferait partie de ces baisers que l'on oublis pas. Qu'il ferait partie de ces baisers qui accompagnaient un tournant significatif de votre vie.

- Tu vois ! Je te l'avais dit ! Dit-il en me reposant sur le sol.

- Et comment pouvais-tu en être si sûr !

- Parce que ! Tu es Bella Swan et, il tapota mon crâne de son index, il y en a là dedans !

Je pouffais de rire en me calant de nouveau contre lui.

- Et maintenant? Demanda Edward en me rendant la même étreinte.

- Starbucks !? Répondis-je enthousiaste.

- Je m'attendais à une réponse un peu plus générale. Tu es assurée d'avoir ta bourse avec cette note?

Nous marchions lentement vers la sortie.

- Pas tout à fais, je dois également passer les partiels de fin mai, mais je suis au moins assurée de ne pas avoir de point de retard et donc pas de rattrapage cet été. C'est déjà beaucoup.

- Ne me dit pas que toute cette folie va recommencer dans quelques mois?!

- Hey! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais? Que j'allais te laisser tranquille sans un deuxième striptease culinaire?!

Il riait de nouveau et secouant légèrement la tête, entourant mes épaules pour me garder au plus près. Nous quittions l'académie, tous les deux.

Et c'est aussi ensemble qui nous passerions les prochains mois …

***

Après avoir déposé Edward à son travail, j'allais récupérer la Chevrolet pour aller voir Charlie au commissariat. Je me dirigeais sans problème, je savais exactement où trouver mon père à cette heure là. Quand je l'apercevais, mon sourire s'élargit, il était tel que je l'avais imaginé : Assis sur un des bureaux avec un café dans une main et un donut de l'autre. Le parfait cliché du petit policier en puissance.

- Papa ?

- Bella !

Il posait son beignet et repassait son uniforme du revers de sa main pour se donner une certaine prestance devant moi. Ensuite il s'approchait lentement, aussi mal à l'aise que moi.

- ça va? Demandai-je, timide.

- Oui, ça va. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir aujourd'hui …

- Je sais, le coupai-je, mais j'en ai assez de tout ça. Je ne veux plus rester brouillée avec toi-même si on se voit régulièrement. Avec toi… Mon père. On a jamais reparlé de … tu sais.

Charlie se balançait légèrement d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

- Il faut que l'on trouve une solution Charlie. Il le faut, parce que je n'abandonnerai pas Edward et certainement pas toi non plus. Dis-je d'un ton très calme mais ferme cependant.

- Je le sais ça. Soupirait-il avant de m'entraîner un peu plus loin à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Et je ne peux plus continuer comme ça, repris-je, pas comme ça, ça ne fonctionne pas. Je ne pourrais pas faire le tampon entre vous encore longtemps. Il faut trouver une solution à tout ça.

Il mit un moment avant de reprendre la parole.

- Écoute Bella. Je crois que je te dois une explication pour tout ce que je t'ai dis la dernière fois. Quand j'ai dit que je ne croyais plus à l'amour …

Je baissais les yeux.

- Ma petite fille...

Mon père passait la main sur ma joue d'une façon très paternelle, ce qui me surpris beaucoup.

- Ça nous a fait beaucoup de mal quand ta mère est partie n'est-ce pas?

Je restais sans voix devant cette évidence.

- Edward n'est pas le réel problème ici. J'y ai réfléchis des nuits et des nuits entières avant de le comprendre. Quand j'ai vu que ça devenait sérieux entre vous deux et quand j'ai vu à quel point tes yeux brillaient rien qu'à l'évocation de son prénom, j'ai eu peur.

- Peur de quoi? Soufflai-je, mon cœur se serrant dans ma poitrine.

- Peur qu'un jour il ne te fasse souffrir, peur que tu le perdre et que tu ne revive la perte et le vide que je ressens encore chaque jours que Dieu fait. Peur que tu sombres un jour autant que moi...

Ces derniers mots s'étaient étouffés dans les sanglots qui déformaient sa voix.

- Tu n'as pas sombré papa, lui assurai-je en passant ma main sur sa joue pour qu'il me regarde, tu as traversé cette épreuve avec tellement de courage. Qui plus es, tu l'as fais seul. Moi j'étais entourée, pas toi. Je t'ai laissé seul. Aujourd'hui, tu te lèves tous les matins, tu vas travailler, tu te soucis encore du bien être de ta fille qui est loin d'être un modèle de sagesse …

Charlie me sourit tristement.

- Je sais qu'Edward a fait pas mal d'erreur dans sa vie, mais c'est aussi un rescapé, comme toi et moi. Il mérite qu'on lui tende la main lui aussi et si tu prenais un instant pour …

- Bella, me coupait Charlie, j'ai arrêté mes recherches après notre derrière dispute il y a deux semaines.

Je restais bouche bée devant l'altruisme dont mon père faisait preuve.

- Tu avais raison, je n'avais confiance en personne. Ni en Edward, ni en ma fille, ni en moi-même … je ne me fiais qu'à mon travail, ma seule stabilité. La constante de ma vie en l'absence de Renée.

- Et maintenant? Qu'est-ce qui a changé?

- Maintenant je sais. Je sais que j'ai au moins confiance en une personne sur cette terre et c'est toi Bella.

L'émotion s'emparait de moi après ces mots et je dû détourner les yeux pour ne pas me laisser aller.

- Et si tu me dis que tu fais confiance à ce garçon, que c'est quelqu'un de bien... Je te crois.

- Papa …

Je le serais contre moi en soupirant d'aise.

- Merci. Soufflai-je simplement en me laissant bercer par mon bourru mais tellement adorable père.

- Merci à toi.

Après une petite minute je reculais.

- J'ai eu mes notes. Annonçai-je fièrement désireuse de faire redescendre la pression de ce quart d'heure bien trop émotif.

- C'est vrai? Et alors?

- J'ai réussis ! Souriais-je. 73/100 !

- Ma championne !

Il me reprenait dans ses bras.

- Chef Swan on a besoin de vous ! Hurlait une voix grave derrière nous !

Charlie soupira lourdement.

- C'est le grand patron ! Tu as raison de bien travailler à l'école ça t'évitera de côtoyer des abrutis dans son genre plus tard.

Il me faisait un signe de la main avant de s'éloigner quand je m'apprêtais à faire de même.

- Hey ! Et Bella?!

- Oui?

- Et si toi et Edward veniez dîner ce soir?

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Je pense que je dois une explication à ce garçon également.

Je lui souriais gentiment avant de hocher la tête d'un air entendu.

- On dit 20h?

- C'est parfait.

J'entendais que mon père s'éloigne avant de tourner moi-même les talons. Le tout maintenant était de persuader l'autre tête de mule de ma vie, de m'accompagner à ce dîner.

***

Quand Edward rentrait au loft en fin d'après-midi je l'attendais de pied ferme. J'avais même préparé ma défense pendant deux longues heures pour que tous mes arguments ne lui laissent pas la possibilité de répliquer. J'étais donc là, débout en plein milieu de salon, ne le quittant pas des yeux, allant même jusqu'à l'observer entrain de retirer ses chaussures. C'est à ce moment là que mon attitude devint suspicieuse.

J'aurais dû m'en douter, la spontanéité et moi ça faisait deux !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Me demanda-t-il d'un air amusé. J'ai une tâche sur ma chemise?

- Non.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

- Rien. Répondis-je bien trop précipitamment.

- Bella... Insista Edward en venant m'enlacer.

- Tu promets de ne pas t'énerver?

- Ça, ça sent pas bon …

Il prit un air suspicieux, comme s'il s'attendait à toutes les éventualités.

- J'ai vu Charlie aujourd'hui. Il nous invite à dîner ce soir.

Vu l'expression de son visage, Edward s'entendait à tout sauf à ça et pendant de longues secondes, il ne dit rien.

- Edward? Tentai-je pour le dérider.

- Je comptais t'inviter à dîner pour fêter tes résultats. Dit-il en revenant avec moi.

- C'est … Très gentil, mais on pourrait peut-être remettre ça à plus tard non?

Il reculait et commençait à s'affairer dans son appartement en rangeant le contenu d'un carton qui pourtant n'avait plus bougé depuis le déménagement. Je le suivais du regard, hésitant à continuer. Finalement, il reprit notre conversation de lui-même.

- Je n'irai pas.

- Quoi? Pourquoi?

- Vas-y si tu veux. Lançait-il évasif.

- Mais …

- Il n'y a pas de mais Bella, me coupa-t-il calmement, si j'y vais on va se sauter à la gorge et ça ne fera qu'empirer les choses !

- Je t'assure que non. Il s'est excusé pour son attitude. Il a arrêté ses recherches et il a admis avoir été trop loin !

Je venais de jouer ma meilleure carte.

- S'il te plait … Charlie a fait le premier pas, à toi de faire le second.

Edward soupira et regarda le plafond une seconde, les mains sur les hanches.

- Il est vraiment près à m'accepter chez lui?

- Puisque je te le dis !

- C'est peut-être une ruse pour retrouver grâce à tes yeux.

- Tu es parano ou quoi? Mon père est peut-être bourru et pas très fin à ses heures mais se n'est pas un manipulateur ! Grondai-je. Arrête de faire l'enfant !

Mon expression agacée et faussement sévère le fit sourire. Il se passait les mains dans les cheveux et fermait les yeux comme s'il invoquait les esprits de la sagesse ou quelque chose dans ce genre là. Je savais qu'il était sur le poing de céder. Il avait ce regard qu'il avait toujours quand il allait accepter quelque chose qui l'ennuyait prodigieusement, pour moi.

Alors il brassa l'air avec ses bras, ceux-ci retombant ensuite lourdement le long de son corps et sa tête tomba vers en direction du planché. Edward releva un regard résigné vers moi et j'allais lui sauter au cou. Il ne me retint que d'une main.

- Tout ira bien tu verras. Soufflai-je au creux de son oreille.

Je l'embrassais rapidement avant de filer dans la salle de bain. En m'y enfermant je pouvais laisser tomber le masque de la confiance et celui de la certitude que je m'étais efforcée à garder devant Edward.

Je n'avais vraiment aucune idée du tournant qu'allait prendre cette soirée. Je savais seulement que c'était une bonne chose.

Comme prévu nous arrivions à 20h chez Charlie. Celui-ci nous ouvrit tout sourire et je sentais Edward se crisper à côté de moi. Je resserrai ma main dans la sienne pour lui donner le courage nécessaire et pour lui intimer de rester calme.

- Entrez ! Nous invita mon père. Vous tombez bien ! Je suis en pleine urgence culinaire !

- Le contraire m'aurait étonnée ! Lançai-je amusée en posant mon manteau sur le rebord du canapé. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire?

J'allais dans la cuisine rejoindre Charlie. Tous les feux étaient allumés et beaucoup de vapeur s'échappait des différentes casseroles.

- Empêcher la maison de brûler ! Lançait Charlie presque paniquée.

Je riais.

- Je suis désolé. Je voulais vous accueillir mieux que ça mais je crois que c'est définitivement inutile. Moi et la cuisine c'est une cause perdue !

- Laisse-moi m'occuper de tout ça. Va donc dans le salon.

Nous nous regardions d'un air entendu et Charlie finit par aller rejoindre Edward. De là où je me trouvais, je pouvais entendre leur conversation.

- Bonsoir. Dit-il poliment à mon père quand celui-ci entra dans le salon.

- Je t'en pris assis-toi Edward. Tu veux quelque chose à boire? Une bière ? Ou quelque chose de plus fort peut-être?

Après un instant d'hésitation, Edward répondit :

- Je penche pour la version forte.

Charlie eu un rictus nerveux et je l'entendis ensuite préparer leurs apéritifs. Moi je faisais semblant de ne rien entendre, moi « petite femme aux fourneaux ». Je n'osais me retourner pour regarder cette scène. Je ressentais leur gêne à tous les deux comme si elle se fondait en moi.

Ensuite Charlie prit place au côté d'Edward sur le canapé et il fut le premier à prendre la parole :

- Je te dois des excuses.

Edward se contenta de prendre une gorgé de son verre.

- Je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas le droit de m'immiscer ainsi dans ta vie.

- Merci. Répondit simplement Edward.

- Si j'ai fais ça c'est parce que je croyais la protéger tu comprends?

- Je peux comprendre votre démarche, mais pour moi elle reste injustifiée. Jamais je ne lui ferai de mal et jamais je ne la mettrai en danger. Si je n'étais pas sûr de ça, je ne serai jamais venu vivre ici.

- Il n'y a pas de mode d'emploi pour être un bon père tu sais. Ça m'aurait été utile plus d'une fois, crois-moi. Mais après la mort de sa mère …

La voix de mon père mourut un instant dans sa gorge et je crispais la main autour de la spatule en bois que je tenais.

- Après la mort de ma femme, elle est devenue ce que j'ai de plus cher. Elle est la preuve vivante que Renée a existé. Je la revoit elle chaque jour. Bella est tellement forte, tellement têtue, tellement passionnée aussi... J'ai simplement eu peur qu'elle ne soit plus ma petite fille. Que toi, tu me prennes la seule chose qu'il me restait sur cette terre.

- Croyez-moi ou non mais je pense exactement la même chose d'elle. J'ai eu peur également qu'elle ne m'éloigne pour se rapprocher de vous, mais ensuite j'ai compris. J'ai compris que jamais elle ne choisirait et que nous serions les seuls perdants au final. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit une petite fille … Ou au pire, une toute petite femme.

Mon père riait légèrement.

- Elle est forte Charlie, plus que je ne le suis. Elle sait s'occuper d'elle.

- Je sais, c'est bien ça qui me fait peur parfois. Je ne l'ai pas vu grandir. Je n'étais pas un père très présent avant tu sais.

- Je peux comprendre ça. Bella a retourné ma vie en quelques mois ! C'est effrayant !

Ensuite ils restèrent silencieux, si bien que je finis par me retourner discrètement pour vérifier ce qu'il se passait. Après un moment ils se mirent à rire tous les deux. Pas un rire très expansif, mais un de ceux qui marque un entendement mutuel. Puis, d'un geste très solennel, ils trinquèrent et finirent leur verre d'une traite.

Je secouai tête en revenant à ma cuisson.

_« Les hommes ... »_, pensai-je.

***

_J'étais au soleil. Un soleil assez bas pour être le soleil d'une fin de journée d'été. Il ne faisait ni chaud, ni froid. L'air était doux et je me sentais bien. En faisant plus attention à ma condition, à mon corps … Je me rendais compte que j'ai assise sur une chaise longue, les jambes étendues vers l'horizon. Tout mon corps se relâchait. J'étais détendue. _

_Je connaissais cet endroit. Je savais où je me trouvais même si je n'étais pas revenue ici depuis des années. Cela me paraissais si familier pourtant. J'y avais passé un des meilleurs été de ma vie. Dans cette maison de Floride que mes parents avaient loué. J'étais à Jacksonville, au bord de la mer, au soleil couchant. _

_Quelqu'un approchait derrière moi mais je ne me retournais pas. Tout était parfaitement normale. Tout coulait de source._

_- Salut ma poupée. Soufflait ma mère en s'installant sur la chaise longue qui venait de se matérialiser à côté de moi._

_- Tu en as mis du temps à me rejoindre. Répondis-je en fixant toujours l'océan._

_- Je sais ma belle. Je sais. Mais tu avais encore tellement de chose à comprendre._

_- Comme quoi?_

_- Que je suis toujours là. Quoique tu fasses. Tu as simplement mis beaucoup de temps à me retrouver._

_- Je suis au paradis?_

_- On peut dire ça oui. Mais se n'est que temporaire. Le temps n'est pas encore arrivé pour toi._

_- Je sais. Comment tu as fais pour me faire venir?_

_- J'en sais rien du tout. Je te l'ai dit, tu as trouvé le chemin toute seule._

_- Tu es heureuse?_

_J'aurais aimé pouvoir la regarder droit dans les yeux mais je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de la mer. Je ne distinguais que son profil et son chapeau de paille dans ma vision périphérique. Pourtant je n'en ressentais aucune frustration._

_- Bien sûr. Tout va bien pour moi Bella. Tout va toujours bien ici. Et toi?_

_- Je le suis. Je crois._

_- Prend soins de Charlie._

_- C'est le cas. Edward … Il y a Edward maintenant._

_- Je sais. Je le vois à travers toi._

_- J'ai besoin de lui._

_- Il a besoin de toi._

_- Tout est si calme ici. Soupirai-je._

_- C'est vrai. Les choses se calmeront très bientôt pour toi aussi._

_- Tu me manques._

_- Je suis là._

_- Toujours?_

_- Je suis toujours là mon bébé._

_Je sentis sa main se refermer autour de la mienne. C'était bien elle. C'était ma mère. Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage._

_- Des fois tu parais loin._

_- Il te suffit de fermer les yeux. Je reste à Jacksonville._

_- Pourquoi ici?_

_- A toi de me le dire. C'est toi qui m'y as mise._

_- Ah oui? Soufflai-je._

_- Tu y arriveras._

_- A quoi?_

_- Tout ira bien maintenant._

_- Maman? Tu t'éloignes …_

_- Il est temps._

_- Temps de quoi? Maman … Non, reste encore._

_D'un seul coup je me retrouvais dans ses bras. Je sentais l'odeur de ses cheveux. Celle qui était gravée à jamais dans ma mémoire. Sa peau était si douce, si chaude. Elle avait toujours ce parfum de vanille sur la peau. Si apaisant. Je la serrais plus contre moi. J'allais repartir. Elle ne s'éloignait pas, c'était moi. Maintenant je n'avais plus peur. Je savais. Elle m'avait dit que tout ira bien._

_- Je suis fière de toi. Soufflait-elle._

J'ouvrais les yeux pour constater que j'étais dans le lit d'Edward. Les images de ce rêve nageaient encore dans mon esprit brumeux. Les sensations que j'avais ressentie étaient toujours là même si je les sentais se dissiper à mesure que je reprenais conscience.

Alors je tournais la tête sur le côté pour trouver le visage d'Edward profondément endormis. Je souriais et roulais sur le côté pour me coller contre son torse nu. Automatiquement, son bras m'entourait et il ajustait son visage au mien.

- ça va? Chuchota-t-il les yeux clos, la voix endormie.

- Ça va ne t'inquiète pas. Se n'était qu'un rêve.

- Un cauchemar?

- Oh non, un très beau rêve.

- Rendors-toi. Tout va bien.

Après ces mots, il sombrait de nouveau dans le sommeil en me serrant contre lui.

- Je sais. Tout ira bien maintenant. Soufflai-je sans pour autant qu'il ne m'entende.

J'en étais persuadée maintenant. Tout irait bien.

* * *

**- ****Épilogue**** -**

_**Juin 2009**__ – Académy Of Arts de NY_

Quatre mois étaient passés et, après un travail acharné, j'avais enfin mon billet d'entrée en troisième et dernière année à l'académie. Les choses seraient plus faciles maintenant. J'allais profiter de l'été en compagnie d'Edward. Nous avions d'ailleurs prévu de nous rendre à Volterra à la fin du mois. Voilà maintenant presque un an qu'il était entré dans ma vie et après beaucoup de drame, j'étais sûre maintenant que nous étions sur la bonne voie.

Mais avant de décoller pour l'Italie il fallait y passer. Aujourd'hui c'était la remise des diplômes des deuxièmes années. Je portais la toge de rigueur et cet éternel chapeau carré et extrêmement lourd. Mon père était dans assis dans les premiers rangs avec l'appareil photo que tout bon parent se doit d'apporter dans un moment comme celui-ci. Je lui souriais timidement. Il y avait bien longtemps que Charlie Swan ne m'avait pas regardé avec une telle admiration. J'étais fière. Un peu plus loin, je trouvais un autre regard. Celui qui comblait chaque jour un peu plus mon petit cœur de femme. Edward me fit un clin d'œil et je du me concentrer pour ne pas trébucher sur l'estrade quand le doyen appela mon nom.

Le fait d'obtenir cette bourse d'étude n'était pas qu'une bénédiction. Elle m'avait valu de faire ce discours devant tous les étudiants qui m'accompagnaient ainsi que leurs géniteurs. Aussi quand je tenais mon diplôme entre mes mains et que Charlie eu finit de hurler _« C'est ma petite fille ! »_, je m'avançais devant ce maudit micro et je leur présentais ce discours sur lequel j'avais encore travaillé tard la nuit dernière.

- Bonjour.

Le micro émit un bruit strident et je reculais, déjà honteuse d'avoir cassé les oreilles de tout le monde dès le premier mot.

_[__**Wonderwall**__ – Oasis]_

Après une seconde et en veillant à ne pas trop parler près du micro, je reprenais.

- Je m'appelle Isabella Swan et je suis comme vous tous ici aujourd'hui. Je suis diplômée en deuxième année de l'AA-NY. Si l'on m'a demandé de prendre la parole aujourd'hui c'est que j'ai eu la chance de décrocher une bourse d'étude pour tenter de revenir l'année prochaine sur cette estrade. Aujourd'hui est la fin d'une époque, mais pas la fin d'une vie, d'un but. Ce but qui est tous le nôtre ...

Je marquais un temps d'arrêt.

- Ne pas revenir dans deux ans !

Des rires s'élevèrent autour de moi.

- Je m'appelle Isabella Swan et je suis comme vous tous ici, j'ai travaillé dur et ce travail vient de payer. Quelque soit les douleurs, les désillusions ou les peines qui la vie a pu mettre ou mettra un jour sur notre chemin, nous pourrons tous regarder en arrière et se dire : _« Hey ! Ce jour là, à cet instant, j'ai réussis. J'ai accomplis quelque chose. »_ - Cette victoire, aujourd'hui, elle nous est acquise pour toujours. On a survécu.

De nouveaux rires retentirent et je commençais à me sentir plus à l'aise devant ce micro. J'étais heureuse que ces mots résonnent en eux comme ils résonnaient en moi.

- Je m'appelle Isabella Swan et je suis comme vous tous ici, je veux profiter de ce bel été qui s'annonce avant de me remettre à bosser ! Reposons-nous, vivons, nous sommes jeunes et en pleine forme ! Si j'ai appris quelque chose ces deux dernières années, c'est qu'il faut profiter de chaque instant que la vie nous offre, parce qu'on ne sait jamais quand celle-ci nous sera arrachée.

J'eus une pensé pour ma mère.

- Chaque jour nous construisons notre avenir. Construisons le correctement et dignement. Faisons en sorte de ne jamais avoir de regret. Ne laissons pas les choses en suspend. Vivons chaque jour comme s'il était le dernier.

Je marquais encore une courte pause.

- Merci. Soufflai-je enfin avant de me retirer sous les applaudissements.

***

_[__**Pride**__ – Syntax]_

- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? Demandai-je curieuse quand Edward demandait au taxi de s'arrêter devant un restaurant apparemment fermé.

- Je te l'ai dit, on va fêter ton diplôme !

Il faisait le tour de la voiture pour me tenir la porte et payait le chauffeur au passage.

- Ici?

- Quoi? Il regardait la même façade de moi. Tu n'aimes pas?

- Edward, tu vois bien que c'est fermé ! Riais-je.

- Tu crois? Me demandait-il d'un ton mystérieux en m'enlaçant.

- Je le croyais … Mais vu ton air, tu en as décidé autrement …

- Peut-être que les propriétaires ont oublié de fermer la porte en partant. Tu devrais aller voir.

- Quoi? T'as fumé avant de venir? Plaisantai-je.

_« Vivre chaque jour comme le dernier »_ Disait-elle il y a de ça une heure. Soufflait-il au creux de mon oreille en me berçant.

Je soupirais agacée qu'il mette en doute la sincérité de mon discours ce qui bien sûr, était le but recherché et donc, je m'avançais sans grande conviction jusqu'à la porte du restaurant que je savais pourtant fermé. Je priais simplement pour ne déclencher aucune alarme silencieuse. Quand ma main se posait sur la poignée de la porte, Edward se trouvait étrangement derrière moi dans la seconde, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Finalement, je poussais la porte et …

- SURPRISE !!!

Les lumières s'allumaient et, encore surprit, mon cerveau mit un instant avant de reconnaître les visages que j'avais devant moi. Des visages pourtant si familiers. Alors mon cœur se remplissait d'une joie indescriptible. Je me tournais rapidement vers Edward qui partageait mon bonheur et m'intima d'aller les rejoindre :

LES CULLEN, au grand complet.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que l'on allait manquer cette occasion?! Me lançait Alice quand nous nous enlacions, hilare toutes les deux. Emplie de la joue de se retrouver.

- Alice ! Mon dieu ! Vous êtes tous là … Soufflai-je émue, en la serrant contre moi. Tu le savais?! Demandai-je à Edward derrière moi.

- On planifie ça depuis des semaines ! Me lançait Alice sans laisser le temps à son frère de répondre.

- On a du attacher Alice au bar pour ne pas qu'elle aille à ta remise de diplôme ! M'informait alors Emmett en prenant la place d'Alice.

- « Attacher » est peut-être un peu fort ! S'insurgea l'intéressée.

- Bah voyons ! Enchaînait Rosalie vers laquelle je me précipitais. Tu pleurnichais comme un bébé !

- Félicitation Bella.

- Carlisle. Soufflai-je en allant vers lui. Esmé. Je suis tellement heureuse de vous voir tous ici.

- Nous aussi. Répondit Esmé en me rendant mon étreinte.

- Je suis fier de toi. Me disait Jasper quand son tour fut arrivé.

- C'est incroyable ! Depuis combien de temps me caches-tu une chose pareille?

- Quelques semaines. Répondait simplement Edward en venant m'enlacer. Moi et Alice avions pensé que cette petite fête te ferait plaisir.

- Vous avez tous présumés que j'aurais mon diplôme alors? Souriais-je.

- Avec ton cerveau comment pouvait-il en être autrement ! Lançait Emmett. Allez et si on ouvrait cette bouteille de Champagne !

- J'adore cette ville ! S'enthousiasma Rosalie quand le bruit du bouchon sautant du goulot se fit entendre.

Tout le monde riait à sa remarque et prit une coupe pendant qu'Emmett faisait le service.

- C'est une très bonne bouteille de notre domaine. M'informa Carlisle.

- Je l'ai fais moi-même ! Ajoutait Emmett.

- Humm, dans ce cas je vais peut-être m'abstenir d'y goûter. Le taquinai-je alors qu'il grimaçait déjà.

Tout le monde se retint de rire.

- Avoue que je t'ai manqué. Lançai-je en lui envoyant un clin d'œil.

Au bout d'un moment, ce gros balourd d'Emmett finit par céder. Il me tapa dans la main avec un sourire conquis sur le visage, pour remplir mon verre ensuite. En cherchant Edward des yeux je le trouvais, lui et Alice, enlacés l'un et l'autre en léger retrait. J'étais heureuse qu'ils se soient enfin retrouvés.

Les autres, pendant ce temps, n'avaient de cesse de me raconter tout ce qui s'était passé dans leurs vies respectives depuis notre départ. Ils me posaient également tout un tas de questions sur notre nouvelle vie New-yorkaise. C'était l'effervescence autour de moi, je ne savais plus où donner de la tête.

- Allez Bella ! Un discours ! Lançait Jasper, en accord avec les autres.

- Oh non ! Répondis-je en avalant une gorge de champagne. J'ai donné question discours aujourd'hui. Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre.

- Elle n'est pas drôle ! Boudais Alice en revenant vers nous avec Edward qui entourait mes épaules.

- A qui est ce restaurant au fait? Demandai-je.

- A mon patron, répondait Edward, il a assez confiance en moi pour m'avoir prêté les clefs. On a la salle jusqu'à 5 heures du matin.

- C'est très gentil à lui. Affirma Esmé. Tu dois faire du bon travail. Nous sommes également très fiers de toi Edward.

- Je ne le redirais jamais assez. Ajouta son père.

Les conversations reprirent de plus belle. Emmett nous mis un peu de musique et les filles allèrent chercher la nourriture. Edward en profitait alors pour m'entraîner légèrement à l'écart.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Je vais déménager.

- Quoi? Mais pourquoi?! M'inquiétai-je.

- Je ne supporte plus la vie à New York. Je retourne à Volterra.

- Je te demande pardon?! Mais … Mais .. Enfin, pourquoi tu …

J'étais prise d'une panique sans limite quand un sourire moqueur se dessinait sur son visage. Quand je comprenais qu'il venait de me jouer un sale tour je lui frappais l'épaule et faisait mine de partir.

- Attend ! Attend.

Il m'enlaçait en riant toujours.

- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle !

- Oh que si ! Ça l'est, tu aurais vu ta tête !

Je lui lançais un regard noir mais, faible que j'étais, je me resserrai d'avantage contre lui.

- Je compte bien déménager. Cela dit, je reste à New York. Reprenait-il plus sérieusement.

- Pour aller où? Je trouve ton appartement très agréable moi.

- Je sais, moi aussi mais …

- Mais? L'encourageai-je.

Il hésitait un instant.

- Tu te souviens du premier loft que nous avions visité?

- Si je m'en souviens?! Bien sûr ! Ce loft était splendide.

- Ça tombe vraiment bien que tu dises ça. Il est toujours disponible.

Edward me lançait un regard suggestif que je ne compris pas tout de suite.

- Et alors? Il est trop cher pour toi non?

- C'est vrai. Il l'est pour moi … Pour moi, tout seul. Insista-t-il.

Mon cerveau mit un moment à analyser la situation.

- Attend … Qu'est-ce que tu es entrain de me dire? Tu vas prendre un colocataire?

- Plutôt une colocataire. Précisa-t-il.

- Une colocataire?! M'exclamai-je. Alors là l'idée ne me plait pas du tout ! Mais alors pas du tout !

- Bella … Si tu te calmais un peu et que tu comprenais enfin ce que je m'évertue à te dire. Dit-il sur un ton amusé.

Je me taisais un moment en scrutant son regard remplis de promesses.

- Je m'étais dit que peut-être, on pourrait y vivre à deux dans ce loft. Toi et moi. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette idée là?

- Tu veux qu'on vive ensemble?

- Je ne vois pas comment être plus clair. Riait-il.

- Je … Je … Wooa, c'est … Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Alors dit oui. Ça ne changera pas grand chose à ta vie tu sais compte tenu que les trois quart de tes affaires sont déjà chez moi et que tu y passe 5 jours par semaines.

- Tu exagères ! Sourirai-je.

- Bon d'accord, 4 et demi alors.

Après une minute il reprit :

- Alors? Est-ce que je pose mon préavis ou pas?

- Je …

Je m'éclaircissais la gorge et plongeais mon regard dans le sien. A cet instant j'eus une révélation. Pourquoi hésiter? Oui, c'était aussi ce que je voulais.

- Oui. Soufflai-je.

- Oui, tu en es certaine?!

Il avait l'air aussi surprit que moi !

- Oui ! Répétai-je plus fort.

- Oui?!

- Mais puisque je te dis que oui ! M'exclamai-je haut et fort en riant.

Edward me soulevait du sol et me faisait tournoyé dans les airs.

- Je veux vivre avec toi. Chuchotai-je au creux de son oreille. Je veux que l'on vive ensemble.

- Je t'aime … Je t'aime, si tu savais comme je t'aime... Me répondit Edward sur le même ton.

- Moi aussi …

Et un sourire illuminait alors mon visage. Je savais que nous serions ensemble très longtemps. Je n'imaginais pas de vivre loin de lui. Plus maintenant. Lui, sa famille, son univers … Notre vie.

Après presque un an, nous avions enfin trouvé notre sérénité.

- Hey les amoureux ! Revenez un peu par ici ! Nous halait Rosalie.

Nous allions les rejoindre main dans la main et finissions par nous séparer, happé par les un et les autres.

- J'ai tellement de chose à te raconter ! S'exclamait Alice.

- Je suis toute ouïe ! Lançai-je.

Alors elle commençait à parler à un rythme fou et j'étais attentive à chacun de ses mots. Elle m'avait tellement manqué également. Edward, plus loin, était lui en pleine conversation avec les hommes de la famille et Rosalie. Carlisle et Esmé se joignirent ensuite à eux. C'était une des plus belles choses que je n'avais jamais vu. Une famille.

Edward croisa mon regard et me sourit. Nous savions.

Maintenant, comme me l'avait dit Renée, celle par qui toute cette histoire avait commencé…

Tout irait bien.

**FIN**

* * *

**- ****REMERCIEMENTS**** -**

**Beautiful Disaster** se termine ici après 7 mois d'écriture, de montages vidéo et de recherches sur New York et la Toscane. Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour votre soutien inconditionnel, toutes les filles du forum je ne vous citerai pas unes à unes mais je pense à chacune d'entre vous ! **Merci** - et les autres (même ceux qui n'ont jamais reviewé et dont j'ignore l'existence **MERCI**) !

Un petit coucou à **Alex** également qui détient à ce jour le record des plus longues reviews de BD ! ^^ - Merci également aux **Twins**, co-auteur **de A New Beginning **pour les rares personnes ici qui ne le savent pas encore. Merci pour le travail acharné qu'elles ont fournis et, de ce fait, l'exemple qu'elles ont été pour moi au niveau de l'écriture (même si je n'égale pas leur niveau, deux cerveaux valent mieux qu'un). Elles m'ont toujours soutenue et ont été mes premières lectrices. Alors **merci à elles** !

En commençant cette histoire, je ne m'attendais pas un une telle réponse de votre part à tous et c'était un réel plaisir de vous lire à chaque chapitre – Aujourd'hui je suis à la fois soulagée d'avoir terminé et triste de laisser ces deux personnages (qui me ressemblent tous les deux pour des raisons différentes) s'en aller. J'ai mis beaucoup de ma vie et de mes expériences personnelles dans ce récit et si je vous ai fait croire à tous ses sentiments, c'est que j'ai réussi. Je suis attachée au côté réaliste des situations que j'ai décrite et je suis heureuse qu'elles aient pu vous toucher.

Je n'ai jamais été très douée pour écrire de bonne fin et j'espère vraiment que celle-ci aura été digne de vos attentes (un chapitre de 50 pages pour un final c'est pas mal) ! C'est le moment le plus crucial de toute l'aventure BD pour moi ! **LE GRAND BILAN**. Lâchez-vous sur les commentaires !

Beaucoup d'entre vous se demande déjà si je compte écrire autre chose après. Pour le moment : Non. Je n'ai pas d'idée intéressante et je suis bien trop imprégnée de BD pour penser à un nouveau départ, pour le moment. Entre **Chrysalis** et **Beautiful Disaster** j'écris sans relâche depuis presque 1 an et je dois dire que j'ai besoin d'une pause ! lol Mais qui sait … un jour peut-être ?

Je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews sur le chapitre 17 parce que FF ne m'envoyait pas les avis de réception et que quand je m'y suis ENFIN connectée, je n'avais plus le temps ni le courage d'y répondre ! Je réparerai cette erreur sur ce FINAL. Le vrai cette fois.

Je rappelle encore une fois que tous les lieux décris dans cette histoire sont réels et je vous invite à les découvrirent en image à travers des photos, des sites Internet et mes trailer sur le blog de Beautiful Disaster : **http://twilightfic-bd[.]skyrock[.]com/** (pensez à retirer les crochets comme d'habitude) – Je vais de ce pas publier les derniers petits détails là-bas. N'hésitez pas à visiter une dernière fois ce blog pour prolonger un peu le voyage !

La playlist est maintenant complète (et sur le blog dans son intégralité). Dans ce chapitre nous avions :

_*** Stranger Things Have Happened**__ des Foo Fighters_

_*** If The Rain Must Fall**_ de James Morrison

_*** Wonderwall**__ du groupe Oasis_

_*** Pride**__ de Syntax_

J'espère que le côté musical vous a plu également ! Il était d'un grand secours pour écrire !

Cette fois ça y est ! C'est fini ! Merci !

Ginie.


End file.
